Children of Fate
by Chock-exComandante Leonhart
Summary: Un miembro de una elite de guerreros, Squall, se ve atrapado en un conflicto más allá de su imaginación. Para sobrevivir, deberá enfrentarse a un rival desesperado, a una poderosa hechicera, y a sus propios sueños misteriosos. Novela de Final Fantasy VIII
1. Prólogo: Duelo

_**Nota de autor: Final Fantasy VIII es propiedad de Squaresoft. Todos sus personajes, lugares y conceptos, excepto por creaciones originales pertenecen a ellos.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Children of Fate: La Novela de Final Fantasy VIII**_

_**Libro 1: Niños del Destino**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Prólogo: Duelo**_

_Fithos... Lusec... Vithos... Vinosec…_

_Levántense de su sueño, mis niños_

_Levántense de su sueño, Niños del Destino_

_Prevalezcan, niños_

_Hasta el Día Predestinado_

Una extensa playa y un vasto océano se extienden a lo lejos.

"_Estaré aquí…"_

El océano se extiende más y más, hasta volverse más oscuro y profundo.

"_¿Qué…?"_

La escena cambia hasta un enorme desierto, la tierra de un color anaranjado, áspera y seca.

"_Estaré aquí, 'esperando'…"_

La escena cambia nuevamente, ahora a un extenso campo de flores, donde una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro espera.

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Estaré esperando por ti… entonces…"_

"_Si vienes…"_

"_Me encontrarás."_

"_Lo prometo." _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella estaba sola. Él no estaba allí, como había prometido. De alguna manera, muy adentro, ella sabía que él no vendría.

Habían prometido verse en aquel lugar, pero él no estaba…

Habían prometido estar juntos, pero él no estaba…

¿Por qué?

¿Había fallado en llegar hasta allí? Le había pasado algo? Ella no lo sabía, y eso la destruía por dentro, la dejaba débil.

Un frío y silencioso viento sopló sobre el campo, levantando pétalos de flores. Ella observó como uno de los pétalos flotaba frente a sus ojos, y cerró su mano sobre él.

Él no vendría. No podía, por alguna razón…

Ella soltó el pétalo, y su boca se abrió en sorpresa, porque había cambiado a una pluma blanca, la cual el viento atrapó y levantó en el cielo. Sus ojos siguieron la pluma, su cabeza volviéndose, su mano derecha acomodando un mechón de pelo fuera de sus ojos para poder ver como la pluma se perdía en el oscuro cielo tormentoso…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chispas volaron al encontrarse ambas espadas, la delgada, oscura hoja de Hyperion girada hacia un costado por la más pesada y plateada hoja de Revolver. Ambos espadachines se hicieron hacia atrás un poco, observándose con mortal intensidad.

Una cálida brisa sopló sobre ambos guerreros, volando el largo abrigo de uno y la cabello largo del otro. Se encontraban sobre una colina rodeada por rocas grises, como si formara a propósito un círculo de duelos. En el este el sol se levantaría como todas las mañanas, pero nubes negras y montañas altas bloqueaban el amanecer de mostrar más luz que un poco de plateado en el horizonte. Arriba, el oscuro cielo de tormenta resonaba con truenos, puntualizados por brillantes relámpagos. Períodos entrecortados de lluvia habías sucedido, pero ninguna gota había caído aún sobre el campo durante el duelo. Alrededor del sitio del combate, bosques altos y profundos marcados por el rocío servían de telón de fondo para el duelo. Los dos combatientes estaban solos, en la madrugada de ese día.

- No está mal.- comentó el portador de Hyperion con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Él era alto, llevaba el cabello rubio corto y peinado hacia atrás, salvo por un mechón que caía sobre su frente. Se movía con porte majestuoso, como un antiguo caballero a pesar de sus dieciocho años. Vestía un largo abrigo blanco inmaculado, adornado en las mangas de los brazos con espadas en cruz de color rojo. Debajo del abrigo llevaba una camiseta azul sin mangas, también con una espada en cruz, de color plateado. Sus pantalones negros combinaban con sus guantes y botas, y alrededor de su cuello llevaba un colgante plateado. El guerrero rubio tiró un poco hacia atrás la cabeza, sus ojos azules observando a su rival entre respetuoso y determinado. Él levantó su espada de nuevo, apuntando a su rival y acercando su pie derecho, su mano izquierda libre levantada hacia el costado en una posición modificada de esgrima clásico.

Su oponente se encontraba cuatro metros más lejos, también observando al rubio con la misma mirada azul, respetuosa y determinada. Era más bajo, casi una cabeza menos que su rival, cabello castaño largo y desordenado cayendo frente a su cara y hasta sus hombros, algunos mechones sobre sus ojos. Era solo un año más chico que su rival. Vestía una chaqueta corta de cuero negro, con abundante y suave abrigo de pelo blanco alrededor del cuello, y debajo de esta una camiseta escote V blanca sin mangas. Llevaba un trío de cinturones, uno alrededor de la cadera y los otros dos cruzados más bajo sobre la entrepierna en forma de X. Uno sostenía a la derecha un pequeño bolso para equipamiento y munición, mientras un cinturón para pistola y espada sostenía a la izquierda lo que parecía una combinación de pistolera y vaina. Estaba diseñado al comienzo como una pistolera, y luego seguía con la forma de una funda para espada. Sobre su pierna derecha llevaba tres cintas que sostenían un cuchillo de combate envainado. Como si enemigo, el joven vestía pantalones negros que hacían juego con el color de su chaqueta, botas y guantes. Colgando alrededor de su cuello había una cadena, de la cual colgaba al final la figura de la cabeza de un león rugiente.

Los dos oponentes se mantuvieron quietos por un momento, observándose, examinándose, esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

Ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, avanzando, espadas colisionando con un sólido estruendo de metal contra metal. El portador de Hyperion lanzó un corte descendente, Revolver levantándose para detenerlo. Hyperion golpeó hacia abajo apartando la hoja que bloqueaba. El portador de Revolver comenzó a levantar su arma frente a él, pero Hyperion se movió por debajo de la espada y golpeó hacia arriba. El Revolver, ya con la velocidad del ascenso, salió volando alto hacia arriba y fuera de las manos de su portador. La espada fue en espiral hacia el cielo, girando mientras ascendía. El guerrero castaño rápidamente se echó hacia atrás, fuera del rango de su enemigo, pero este no avanzó. El rubio permaneció ahí de pie, Hyperion a su lado, esperando que el Revolver bajara.

- Todavía no aprendiste a sostener con firmeza la empuñadura.- remarcó el rubio, sonriendo en tono burlón.

El hombre castaño dio un paso al frente, observando a Revolver y calculando dónde caería. La espada alcanzó el ápice de su vuelo y comenzó el descenso en caída libre, girando en espiral. Se clavó con fuerza en la tierra, derecha y con la empuñadura hacia arriba, invitándolo a tomarla en sus manos. La cadena en el extremo tintineó un poco, balanceándose hacia los costados. Un potente trueno rugió en los cielos, mientras el flash del relámpago iluminaba por un instante el campo de batalla. Luego, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre los dos guerreros.

El espadachín castaño dedicó una mirada a su oponente y luego alcanzó su espada. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la empuñadura adaptada, sacando de un tirón la espada híbrida única del piso.

El Revolver era un gunblade, una extraña y exótica combinación de espada y pistola. Revolver, como su nombre sugería, poseía la empuñadura de un mágnum de seis tiros. Sin embargo, donde el cañón de la pistola debería ir, en su lugar había una larga y ancha hoja de espada, marcada con el grabado de un poderoso león alado y rugiendo. La hoja se curvaba hasta la punta, la cual tenía la forma de una cimitarra, el filo curvo perfecto para cortar, pero lo suficientemente derecho para una poderosa estocada. Al final de la empuñadura de Revolver había una cadena, y al final de esta se encontraba enganchado un pequeño emblema plateado de la cabeza de un león.

Sintiendo el peso sólido de Revolver en sus manos, su portador se giró hacia el rubio. Hyperion seguía esperando a su lado, la sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, esperando continuar con el duelo. Hyperion, al igual que Revolver, era un gunblade, aunque este tenía la empuñadura de una pistola opuesta a un revólver mágnum. Su hoja era larga y delgada, similar a un sable o una espada de esgrima, y era derecha, con un filo plateado y brillante.

- Acabemos con esto.- dijo el hombre rubio. El castaño asintió, levantando a Revolver y cargando. Su oponente sonrió mientras levantaba su propio gunblade para apuntar a su enemigo.

Los dos continuaron luchando ferozmente, sus espadas chocando y arremetiendo en el aire de primavera. Hyperion encontró a Revolver repetidamente, chispas volando en cada choque de metales. El dueño de Hyperion retrocedió y regresó rápido, lanzándose en un giro increíblemente rápido. Hyperion volvió rápido y fuerte, utilizando la fuerza centrífuga del giro, pero fue detenido por Revolver. Revolver hizo a un costado la hoja de Hyperion y regresó, cortando hacia el rubio, pero el hombre giró y retrocedió, lejos del ataque. Hyperion salió de detrás del giro, golpeando hacia abajo y al costado la hoja de Revolver. El dueño de Revolver volvió a levantar su arma, el gunblade cortando descendente hacia el hombre rubio, quien se lanzó hacia delante e inesperadamente se agachó debajo del golpe, quedando detrás del portador de Revolver. El hombre castaño se giró rápido hacia su rival, quien se encontraba tranquilamente de pie. Sostenía a Hyperion hacia arriba a la altura de su hombro, mientras sonreía satisfecho y levantaba su mano izquierda, llamándolo con sus dedos.

El dueño de Revolver aceptó la oferta para continuar. Él cargó, solo para ver a Hyperion abandonar su lugar a la altura del hombro del rubio y apuñalar hacia delante. El guerrero castaño se agachó debajo de la estocada mientras levantaba a Revolver hacia delante para prevenir un corte a su cabeza, luego desvió una segunda puñalada hacia la izquierda, y después una tercera a la derecha. El Revolver se levantó sobre la cabeza del castaño en un corte descendente, solo para ser bloqueado por Hyperion. El guerrero rubio dobló un poco las rodillas para absorber el impacto detrás del golpe, pero no cayó. Él sonrió y empujó hacia arriba y adelante, obligando al castaño a retroceder.

- Qué divertido.- comentó el guerrero rubio. La sonrisa de satisfacción y el destello peligroso en sus ojos le dijeron al castaño que a pesar de lo "divertido" que se sentía su rival, no consideraba la pelea como un juego.

- ¡Te vas a quedar ahí parado!- gritó el portador de Hyperion.- ¡Vamos!

Revolver respondió al reto con otro corte descendente, que Hyperion bloqueó. El guerrero rubio desenganchó su espada de la hoja de su enemigo, y luego lanzó cruzada su arma contra el Revolver, abriendo el otro gunblade hacia la izquierda. El guerrero castaño se agachó debajo de un corte horizontal de Hyperion, y luego retrocedió ante un corte ascendente, ambos buscando su cabeza.

El portador de Revolver regresó al instante luego de esquivar los ataques, su gunblade cortando en rápidas sucesiones. El primer ataque no alcanzó al guerrero rubio, pero el siguiente si. Hyperion se levantó verticalmente frente a su portador para bloquear el golpe, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la parte plana de la hoja para absorber el impacto, y el siguiente trío de cortes que sacudieron su espada. Un sexto ataque llegó, pero él lo desvió hacia la derecha, siguiendo con un corte luego del bloqueo que obligó a su oponente hacia atrás.

- ¡Suficiente de esta mierda!- siseó el portador de Hyperion mientras su enemigo retrocedía.- Vamos a terminar esto.

El dueño de Revolver cargó de nuevo, su gunblade detrás de él y preparada para otro poderoso corte.

- ¡Esquivá esto!- gritó el dueño de Hyperion cuando su mano izquierda se levantaba, una bola de fuego formándose en su palma abierta. El guerrero castaño apenas tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que el hechizo saliera disparado, la esfera de llamas incandescentes abandonando la palma de su enemigo. Él levantó a Revolver justo a tiempo para absorber el ataque mágico, pero la fuerza del golpe lo lanzó al suelo, chispas y llamas volando a su alrededor.

Maldita sea, pensó el portador de Revolver. Él tenía magia! Debería haberlo esperado… Incluso mientras seguía pensando en el truco sucio de su rival, el entrenamiento le dijo que tenía que ponerse de pie antes de que su oponente aprovechara la ventaja de tenerlo en el suelo. El guerrero castaño comenzó a levantarse, solo para ver a su enemigo de pie frente a él, Hyperion bien alto.

Un insulto resonó en su cabeza al ver la mirada de locura en los ojos de su rival.

Hyperion cortó a través de la cara del guerrero. Dolor salió despedido en una línea corriendo desde el lado derecho de su frente hasta el lado izquierdo de su nariz. Sangre chorreó fuera de la herida, manchando su cara y el piso. Gotas del líquido rojo fluyeron sobre su ojo izquierdo, cegándolo.

El guerrero se volvió hacia su enemigo rubio, quien estaba de pie, sonriendo. Furia se mezcló en los rasgos del guerrero castaño, y él se levantó de repente. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la empuñadura de su gunblade, poniéndose derecho y de pie. La hoja de su espada raspó contra el piso, levantando chispas y pedazos de piedra, y luego el arma se levantó frente la cara satisfactoriamente sorprendida y asustada de su oponente, cortando al hombre desde el lado derecho de su nariz corriendo hasta el lado izquierdo de su frente. Sangre chorreó de la herida, y el guerrero castaño cayó hacia atrás, observando a su sorprendido y ensangrentado rival.

Luego, su mundo comenzó a volverse borroso, y la oscuridad envolvió al portador de Revolver al chocar contra el piso. Su gunblade tocó el suelo a su lado, la resonancia del metal contra la piedra siendo el último sonido que él escuchaba antes de quedar inconsciente.

_Y la lluvia se detuvo y el sol salió, dando paso a un día predestinado._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Y? Qué les pareció? Para mi quedó bastante bien. Fue dificil describir con palabras el combate, tuve que ver la escena varias veces hasta estar seguro de que había escrito cada ataque y bloqueo, así que llevó bastante tiempo.

Como comentario a parte, esta novelización está muy inpirada en The Gunblade Saga, de Peptuck, uno de mis autores preferidos. Leer su novelización, que en mi opinión es la mejor que hay en la página, me inpiró a escribir una propia, siguiendo su estilo. Además, hay tantas escenas propias, que tuve que pedirle permiso para usar algunas de sus ideas, y tuve la suerte de que él aceptara.

En este prólogo intenté tomar lo que sucede al principio del videojuego, donde no conocemos a ninguno de los dos guerreros que aparecen en la escena inicial, nada sobre el Jardín, solo vemos a dos hombres luchando en duelo que parece a muerte. Intenté captar ese momento, en donde solo conocemos a dos guerreros combatiendo, no conocemos sus nombres ni nada, y creo haberlo logrado.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, que me dejen sus opiniones, y que sigan conmigo en este camino, que les aseguro va a ser MUY largo XD jeh jeh jeh

Hasta el primer capítulo...


	2. Balamb Garden

Capítulo 1: Balamb Garden

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana sobre su cabeza, cegándolo mientras se despertaba. Un aroma de flores y el cálido aire de primavera entraban por la ventana abierta, el viento jugando con las cortinas sobre la ventana. Afuera, se podía escuchar como los pájaros gorjeaban y cantaban.

Él estaba acostado en una cama suave y cómoda, sin duda la enfermería, se dio cuenta, a juzgar por lo último que recordaba. El guerrero castaño murmuró algo y abrió sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo te sentís?- preguntó una voz amable a su lado. Él levantó la vista para ver a la doctora Helen Kadowaki de pie, sosteniendo un cuaderno de notas. La Dra. Kadowaki era una mujer regordeta y cerca de los cuarenta años, de cabello negro y comportamiento amable. Ella vestía su usual chaqueta blanca, y llevaba un cuaderno médico en la mano. La imagen de la doctora era un poco borrosa, probablemente debido a la herida que había sufrido en su cabeza.

Él sentía un ligero ardor en la frente, pero fuera de eso, estaba muy bien. Se sentó, sintiéndose un poco desorientados mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba y acostumbraba a la nueva posición.

- . . . . Bien, supongo.- dijo él. Kadowaki asintió y garabateó algo en su cuaderno. Ella se agachó un poco hacia delante para examinar mejor su cara. Él pudo reconocer mejor la cara de la mujer, y ella volvió a asentir.

- Tus ojos están volviendo a focalizarse. Decime tu nombre.

- Squall. Squall Leonhart.- dijo él inmediatamente. Kadowaki asintió y sonrió.

- Parece que estas bien. Ningún daño severo a la cabeza o el cerebro, no hubo demasiada pérdida de sangre. ¿Pero por qué no entrenan con un poco más de cuidado? La próxima vez no tal vez no tengas tanta suerte.

Squall volvió a pensar en el "duelo" que habían mantenido antes. Su oponente tenía la culpa de todo el problema.

- Dígale eso a Seifer.- murmuró Squall, negando con la cabeza. Kadowaki imitó su gesto al escuchar el nombre de Seifer Almasy. Como prácticamente todos dentro de Balamb Garden, ella sabía todo acerca de cuán imprudente e irresponsable Seifer Almasy podía ser.

- Ese Seifer… no va a escuchar a nadie. ¿Por qué no lo ignorás?- esa última frase se escapó de la boca de la doctora por accidente, ya que Kadowaki estaba acostumbrada a aconsejar a los cadetes lo mismo. Pero la relación entre Squall Leonhart y Seifer Almasy era distinta. ¿Él, ignorar a Seifer?

Squall resopló al escuchar eso. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando se trataba de Seifer. Si él quería atención, por Hyne que la recibía. Otras personas trataban de ignorarlo, pero Squall entendía que eso era totalmente inútil. Él prefería enfrentar a Seifer. Desde sus primeros días en la academia ellos habían sido rivales, y Squall se rehusaba a huir de Seifer. Orgullo era el factor principal en su rivalidad, aunque fuese uno estúpido. Ninguno cedía un poco de terreno al otro.

- No puedo huir de él.- dijo Squall, con determinación.

- ¿Querés ser genial, eh?- dijo Kadowaki con una sonrisa cómplice. Ella entendía las razones de Squall para enfrentarse a Seifer.- ¡Bueno, no te lastimes en el proceso!- Kadowaki se detuvo un momento, recordando algo.- Tu instructora era… ¡Quistis! Ahora la llamo. Esperá un momento.- La doctora abandonó la habitación y cruzó la enfermería hasta la interfono sobre su escritorio, el cual comunicaba cada sección del Garden como una red, posicionado frente a las habitaciones para que ella pudiera observar a sus pacientes. Squall se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos, levantando un brazo sobre su cara para tapar los rayos del sol. Él suspiró, exhausto.

Quistis podía ser una molestia en ocasiones, y Squall sabía que esta iba a ser una de esas ocasiones. No importaba que ella fuera una buena, sino excelente, instructora, pero se volvía un poco insistente y exasperante cuando trataba de solucionar los problemas de otro o ayudar a alguien.

- Quistis, vení a buscar a tu alumno.- dijo Kadowaki por el interfono en su escritorio. Una voz contestó del otro lado, pero distante para escucharla.- Si, si, la herida no es nada grave, pero probablemente deje una cicatriz.- Quistis, del otro lado, contestó algo.- … De acuerdo, vení por favor.

Squall se recostó sobre la cama, relajándose, más aún cuando Kadowaki abandonó la enfermería. Él disfrutaba estando solo, en soledad, sin nadie que lo molestara. Pasó el tiempo, Squall solo escuchando la sonido de los pájaros y las risas de los otros cadetes en los terrenos del Patio, al norte de la enfermería.

- Squall.- llamó una voz suave desde la habitación contigua. Él giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, para ver a una chica joven, unos años mayor que él, observándolo por el vidrio entre su habitación y la siguiente.- Nos encontramos de nuevo.- dijo ella, volviéndose para irse. Squall parpadeó, confundido, y se sentó un poco, mirando el vidrio mientras la chica se alejaba. El cuarto de al lado estaba oscuro, así que el vidrio reflejaba la imagen de Squall y su propio cuarto, dificultando reconocer los rasgos de la chica.

- ¿Quién?- se preguntó Squall. Parpadeó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, algo diciéndole que aquella joven era familiar. Pero al mirar de nuevo en la habitación, la chica había desaparecido. Él observó alrededor de la enfermería, pero quien quiera que fuera ella, se había desvanecido por completo.- ¿Quién era ella?- murmuró él en voz alta.

Y mientras hablaba, Squall escuchó la puerta de la enfermería deslizarse abierta. Una mujer joven, un año mayor que Squall y casi igual de alta, vestida en un uniforme negro con adornos dorados, una falda a nivel de las rodillas, y botas, que marcaban un cuerpo esbelto. Ella era rubia, su cabello largo caía a ambos lados de su cabeza en dos largos mechones, y hecho en un rodete doble en la nuca para luego caer libremente. Sus rasgos eran gentiles, y usaba lentes sobre sus grandes ojos azules, que rodaron al ver a Squall. La mujer suspiró, poniendo las manos sobre las caderas, y sonriendo hacia Squall.

- ¡Estaba segura que se trataba de vos o de Seifer!- remarcó Quistis Trepe, caminando hasta la cama de Squall, quien se sentó. Ella cruzó los brazos y se inclinó adelante, mirándolo a los ojos.- Vamos, hoy tenés el exámen final.

Squall se levantó de la cama y siguió a Quistis fuera de la enfermería. Al abandonar la sala, Squall sintió el aire cálido de primavera en su cara. A juzgar por la luz del sol brillando en el lado opuesto al Garden, en el este, y los estudiantes moviéndose por el complejo, parecía que las clases aún no habían comenzado.

Debe ser media mañana, pensó Squall mientras seguía a Quistis por los pasillos de la enfermería y rumbo a las aulas. Quistis murmuró un "buenos días" mientras saludaba con la mano a un cadete alto y musculoso que pasó a su lado, y luego caminó más lentamente para que Squall pudiera alcanzarla.

- Squall¿hay algo que te preocupa?- preguntó ella cuando él la alcanzó. Sin siquiera mirarla, Squall abrió la boca.

- . . . No realmente.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Squall se volvió hacia su instructora, devolviéndole una mueca de molestia mientras ella soltaba risitas.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó él, algo indignado.

- ¿Gracioso?- repitió Quistis, dejando de reír y sacudiendo una mano para descartar la idea de ella encontrando humor en la incomodidad de Squall.- No, no, no es eso. Solo estoy contenta. Siento que por fin comienzo a entender a mi estudiante, eso es todo.

- Soy más complejo de lo que vos creés.- contrarrestó él, sacudiendo la cabeza y comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

- Entonces decime.-dijo Quistis, también resumiendo el paso.- Hablame sobre vos.

- Eso no es…- comenzó Squall.

- ¿… asunto mío?- finalizó Quistis, volviendo a reír. Squall se detuvo y le devolvió una mirada feroz. Quistis, triunfante, pasó delante de él. Luego de un momento, Squall la siguió, el camino llevándolos dentro de la estructura central de Balamb Garden.

Balamb Garden era un edificio inmenso, levantándose cerca de cien metros en el aire. Tenía forma cónica, con una punta redondeada. La estructura central de Balamb Garden se avecinaba sobre los terrenos enteros del Garden, pintada de blanco la mayor parte pero con muchos toques decorativos todo alrededor del edificio principal. Directamente sobre el edificio central, rotando en el aire, había un gigantesco anillo brillante que lentamente giraba alrededor de la estructura entera. Squall no estaba seguro de cómo se mantenía suspendido (física no era su especialidad) pero ciertamente le daba al edificio un aire casi de otro mundo. Incluso luego de pasar doce años en Balamb, Squall seguía maravillado por el inmenso anillo rotante.

Balamb Garden era una de las tres únicas estructuras como esa en el mundo, las cuales todas pertenecían a la organización mundial del Garden. Otro Garden estaba localizado en la Meseta Monterrosa dentro de la República de Galbadia, en el continente hacia el oeste del continente Balamb. El último Garden se encontraba en las tierras frías de Trabia, en el norte. Cada Garden tenía su especialidad. Balamb entrenaba fuerzas especiales SeeD, y se especializaban en la utilización de los poderes de los Guardian Forces. Galbadia Garden entrenaba mayormente oficiales para el ejército galbadiense pero también producía fuerzas especiales SeeD, y se especializaban en investigación y desarrollo tecnología y armamentista. Ese Garden en particular era el más grande y con más población debido a los contratos con el ejército galbadiense. Trabia Garden operaba en un programa de intercambio, enviando a sus estudiantes a Balamb para entrenamiento SeeD, ya que su Garden era demasiado pequeño y aislado para conducir exámenes SeeD. Trabia Garden se especializaba en la investigación y desarrollo de la magia y teoría mágica.

A decir verdad, no era "magia"; era "para-magia". Las técnicas llamadas "magia" usadas por el Garden y otras fuerzas armadas alrededor del mundo eran en realidad solo manipulaciones de la energía mágica latente del mundo. Con el entrenamiento apropiado, y teniendo el hechizo apropiado a mano, cualquiera podía utilizar magia. El problema era obtener dicha energía mágica. Hechizos podían ser sacados de los cuerpos de criaturas y monstruos o refinados a través de ciertos objetos mágicos, o de "fuentes" de magia que fluían de la tierra y contenían la energía. El Garden también entrenaba a sus tropas en su propio método de obtener magia, técnica conocida como "Extraer". Extraer permitía a uno adquirir magia directamente de monstruos y "fuentes" a las cuales Garden se refería como "puntos de extracción."

Balamb Garden, donde Squall entrenaba, utilizaba poderosos entes conocidos como Guardian Forces en conjunción con entrenamiento físico y prácticas en el uso de la magia para producir sus fuerzas especiales de elite, SeeD. Cadetes en Balamb Garden entrenaban día y noche para convertirse en SeeDs, también atendiendo a clases que involucraban habilidades más "convencionales", tales como matemáticas, ciencias, artes, historia, etc. En efecto, cada uno de los Gardens era una combinación de academia militar, escuela primaria, secundaria y universidad. Pero lo especial del Garden era que resultaba totalmente libre. Cualquier persona que quisiera y mostrara tener lo necesario podía unirse a voluntad. Garden no hacía dinero sacándoselo a sus alumnos, al menos no directamente. A parte del dinero del gobierno galbadiense para entrenar oficiales, Garden recibía ganancias enteramente de sus fuerzas especiales SeeD, quienes eran contratados como mercenarios en conflictos alrededor del globo. El trabajo de SeeD era excesivamente peligroso, pero también excitante y muy bien pagado, y era eso lo que motivaba a los cadetes a entrar. Todos los cadetes entrenaban duro, estudiaban hasta el cansancio, practicaban y se preparaban para este día. El día en que todo el entrenamiento era puesto a prueba, que determinaba si uno estaba listo o no para SeeD.

El día del examen final.

Squall pasó por la puerta en el segundo piso y en el aula de Quistis. La suya era la última del largo pasillo, justo antes del Dojo de Entrenamiento, una amplia sala donde los cadetes del Garden practicaban desde las más mortíferas y poderosas de las artes marciales y formas de combate o el entrenamiento físico en el gimnasio, ambas muy importantes para el entrenamiento SeeD por razones obvias.

Él cruzó el aula, pasando asientos y paneles de estudio, grandes computadoras donde los cadetes hacían la mayor parte de sus trabajos y estudios, y también se usaban como terminales para la comunidad cibernética del Garden. Los paneles estaban acomodados en tres hileras, extendiéndose hasta el final del salón. Un enorme ventanal cubría la pared del fondo y proveía la iluminación durante la mayor parte del día. La mayoría de la clase ya se encontraba ahí, cadetes sentados o hablando entre ellos. Todos se encontraban alrededor de la edad de Squall, adolescentes de quince a diecisiete o dieciocho años, y la mayoría vestía el uniforme. Para ambos varones y mujeres, el uniforme era una chaqueta azul oscuro con adornos de plata y hombreras del mismo color, con bellos diseños fluyentes. Los varones vestían pantalones azul oscuro que hacían juego con la chaqueta y botas junto con cuellos plateados en las chaquetas, mientras que las mujeres usaban polleras cortas, botas y una bufanda amarilla alrededor del cuello.

Justo detrás de Squall llegó Quistis.

- ¡Buenos días, clase!- dijo Quistis con una sonrisa radiante. Muchos, muchos de los varones de la clase le devolvieron la sonrisa. No había muchas instructoras de su edad en Balamb, y de aquellas, ninguna era tan bonita como Quistis. Esto era ratificado por el hecho de que existían los "Trepies", el propio (y altamente obsesivo) club de fans de Quistis.

Squall alcanzó el final izquierdo de la clase, donde su asiento y panel estaba ubicado. Él se sentó en la silla, y luego vio a Seifer sentado en el panel a su derecha. Estaba sentado reclinado contra el asiento, sus brazos arriba y las manos detrás de la cabeza con los pies apoyados sobre el panel como si se estuviera relajando en su casa en vez de estar atendiendo una academia militar. El cadete con el abrigo blanco volvió la cabeza para mirar a Squall, y su odiosa sonrisa- una que Seifer había patentado especialmente para mostrar su superioridad- se curvó en sus labios. Squall podía ver claramente la línea oscura corriendo desde el lado derecho de su nariz y subiendo hasta el costado izquierdo de su frente.

Al menos no salió ileso, pensó Squall con un poco de satisfacción. Él se acomodó en su panel y prestó atención a Quistis, quien acababa de sentarse en su escritorio frente a la clase, posicionada justo frente a una gran pantalla, que en ese momento mostraba un mapa del mundo con varios puntos de referencia marcados.

- Parece que ha habido rumores en los pasillos desde ayer.- comenzó ella. Quistis esperó a que la clase entera estuviera concentrada en ella antes de seguir.- Si, el examen final para cadetes SeeD es esta tarde. Aquellos que no participen o que hayan fallado el examen escrito de la semana pasada van a permanecer acá para estudiar. Los participantes del examen final tienen tiempo libre hasta la tarde. Les recomiendo entrenar para estar en las mejores condiciones.- Varios de los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos con tono excitado.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?- preguntó Quistis a la clase. Cuando nadie respondió, Quistis lanzó una mirada feroz al rival de Squall.- Ah, y Seifer.- dijo ella. El cadete rubio levantó la vista hacia Quistis, con una expresión de "¿Quién, yo?" en su cara.

- NO lastimes a tu compañero mientras entrenás. Tené más cuidado desde ahora.

Una mezcla de disgusto, sorpresa y furia modelaron la expresión de Seifer. Él miró primero a Squall, y luego volvió los ojos hacia Quistis. El enojo se apoderó de su expresión, haciéndole hundir su puño contra el teclado del panel, gesto que significaba el reconocimiento de la orden.

- Participantes del examen, los veo después. Y Squall.- Squall miró a Quistis ponerse de pie.- Necesito hablar con vos.

El cadete suspiró, sabiendo lo que le diría Quistis. La Caverna de Fuego. Aún necesitaba ir allí. Squall se detuvo y encendió el panel mientras el resto de la clase se iba, entre ellos Seifer, quien sorpresivamente no dijo nada a Squall. Ignorando a Seifer, él rápidamente se registró y solicitó los Guardian Forces registrados a su nombre.

> Login [Squall Confirmado

> GF a nombre de [Squall …

> Buscando…

> GF registrados a nombre de [Squall son:

> [GF Quetzacotl

> [GF Shiva

Squall sacó los dos GFs del almacenamiento. Un pequeño compartimiento se abrió debajo del panel, el cual contenía dos pequeñas esferas brillantes que eran literalmente de energía pura, una amarilla y otra azul. Squall tomó entre sus manos las esferas, no más grandes que pelotas de golf, e inmediatamente sintió el poder de los Guardian Forces Quetzacotl y Shiva, entidades del trueno y del hielo, respectivamente.

Guardian Forces eran entidades poderosas de energía pura. Ellos personificaban tremendo poder mágico, y cuando eran persuadidos o derrotados en batalla, darían sus poderes a meros humanos. GFs algunas veces podían ser encontrados en los cuerpos de criaturas o monstruos que usualmente devoraban y consumían las esferas GFs. In tales casos, un SeeD podía extraer el GF del cuerpo de la criatura fácilmente a través del mismo proceso que se utilizaba para extraer magia.

Guardian Forces se decía que eran avatares de los mismísimos dioses de la creación, permitiendo que solo una pequeña porción de su esencia existiera en el mundo material. Estos avatares eran las criaturas que otorgaban sus poderes y ayudaban a los humanos que los habían derrotado o convencido.

Balamb Garden, al analizar las investigaciones del legendario Doctor Hans Odine en la lejana nación de Esthar en el continente del este, descubrió una manera de combinar los poderes de los GFs con la energía mágica para darle a un humano común y corriente un increíble poder. El poder de los Guardian Forces podían incrementar la fuerza en los músculos de un hombre, endurecer la piel, fortalecer el cuerpo, aumentar sus reflejos y velocidad e incluso reforzar y resguarda ante ataques mágicos. Guardian Forces eran usados de esta manera por las fuerzas SeeD de Balamb Garden, dándoles una tremenda ventaja en la batalla, especialmente ante humanos ordinarios que no poseían la fuerza que garantizaba un GF.

Squall sostuvo ambas esferas un largo momento, sintiendo el poder y concentrándose en ellas. Aquellas esferas eran la llave para invocar al Guardian Force o usar sus poderes. Cuando un GF era derrotado o convencido para unirse a un humano, el humano recibía la esfera como un símbolo de propiedad. Quien poseyera una de estas esferas podía utilizar un Guardian Force.

Squall se concentró, y las esferas Guardian Force brillaron intensamente, y luego solo… desaparecieron, absorbidas dentro del cuerpo de Squall. Él sintió, en lo más profundo de su mente, la distante y extraña presencia de los pensamientos de ambos GFs.

El método del Garden para usar GFs era conocido como "Enlace." El verdadero arte de enlazar un GF no era difícil de aprender si uno sabía como utilizar magia. La Magia y los Guardian Forces estaban muy conectados, aunque Squall no era un experto en la complejidad de la relación. Todo lo que sabía era que con la ayuda de un GF, él podía utilizar magia fácilmente, fortalecerse, y si era necesario, invocar al mismo GF.

Enlazado con sus Guardian Forces, Squall se detuvo para concentrarse una vez más, focalizando energía mágica de los hechizos que tenía a mano. Él había utilizado la mayoría de su magia el día anterior durante su práctica de tres horas en la Zona de Entrenamiento, pero aún guardaba algunos hechizos Thunders y Cure, que enlazó. La magia eléctrica del hechizo Thunder recorrió sus músculos, los cuales sobresalieron un poco cuando el poder mágico los fortaleció, mientras que el hechizo restaurativo Cure los enlazó para endurecer su cuerpo. Terminado con los enlaces, Squall se levantó de su panel y cruzó la habitación hasta donde Quistis lo esperaba.

La instructora conversaba animadamente con un grupo de "Trepies", pero al ver acercarse a Squall, ellos se hicieron a un lado.

- Todavía no fuiste a la Caverna de Fuego¿no es así?- preguntó Quistis, a lo que Squall asintió.- No vas a poder participar del examen de hoy sin pasar los prerrequisitos y luchar con Ifrit.

- Ya lo sé.- respondió Squall. Había pensado ir esa mañana pero Seifer…

- ¿Hm? Alguna buena excusa?

Una muy buena; que tal quedar con la cabeza abierta, pensó Squall con molestia. Pero incluso mientras pensaba en eso, él recordó que la razón por la que habían ido a "entrenar" aquella mañana era debido a que Seifer algo agresivamente lo había demandado y Squall no se había hecho atrás. La pelea entera en realidad había sido por orgullo. Y orgullo no era excusa.

- No realmente.- dijo Squall.

- Entonces vamos.- replicó Quistis.- Voy a estar esperándote en la entrada del Garden, vení a verme cuando estés listo.

- Sin decir más, Quistis abandonó el aula, saludando con la mano al trío de Trepies mientras salía por la puerta. Squall comenzó a salir también, y cuando alcanzó la puerta, pudo escuchar algunos murmullos detrás de él.

- ¡Que envidia! Tal vez yo también debería tomar esa materia…- dijo uno de los cadetes, sonando realmente envidioso.

- Solo con la Instructora Trepe…- dijo otro de ellos, por supuesto varón.

- ¡Si algo le sucede a la Instructora Trepe, los Trepies te vamos a agarrar!- gritó el tercero de ellos. Squall levantó la vista sobre su hombro para ver a la chica que lo amenazaba, y encogió los hombros antes de cruzar la puerta. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Squall repasó lo que necesitaba hacer.

Él iba a necesitar recargar su gunblade antes de salir. La munición y el arma estaban ambas en su habitación, junto con el resto de su equipo. Squall también iba a necesitar más magia, así que debía dar una vuelta por la Zona de Entrenamiento. Su estomago gruñón, sin embargo, definía la prioridad. Él iba a necesitar algo de desayuno, pelear con un estomago vacío no era una buena opción.

Al parecer, Squall estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos de un cadete que venía corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego TARDE!- fue el único aviso que recibió Squall antes de que misil humano de un metro sesenta impactara contra él al doblar la esquina que llevaba al elevador principal. Incluso desprevenido, Squall no cayó al suelo tras el impacto, aunque el cadete, una chica de su edad, cayó justo sobre su trasero.

- ¡Aaaah!- gritó ella mientras caía. Squall la observó, algo molesto ante su torpeza, pero aún así, él no había prestado mucha atención tampoco, así que no tenía a nadie a quien culpar.

La mayoría de las personas preguntarían a la chica si estaba bien, pero Squall, siendo Squall, no dijo nada. Si la observó bien para asegurarse que no la pasara nada, pero a parte de eso estuvo en silencio mientras la pequeña chica sacudía un poco la cabeza. El movimiento causó que su cabello castaño, peinado en las puntas hacia arriba y curvándose a ambos lados y detrás de su cabeza, rebotara un poco mientras se ponía de pie. Ella era pequeña, y también remarcablemente linda; a Squall le recordaba de algún modo a un moogle de peluche. La chica lo miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes al levantarse del piso. Squall no la reconoció, pensando que tal vez fuera una estudiante de Trabia Garden; un grupo del Garden del norte iba a llegar aquella mañana.

- Ya está.- dijo ella al recuperar su balance.- Tee-hee. Estoy bien.- ella sonrió, viéndose incluso más linda.- Perdón, estaba apurada.

No me había dado cuenta, pensó Squall con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ah, eso¿Acabás de salir de esa clase?- preguntó ella, señalando el aula. Squall asintió.- ¡No me digas que ya se terminó la clase!- Squall volvió a asentir.- Ah, nooo… ¡Este lugar es muuuucho más grande que mi otro Garden! Ah, hey, hey.- dijo la chica de repente, una idea formándose en su cabeza.- Acabo de ser trasferida desde Trabia¿me podrías dar un tour por el Garden?

Squall era un solitario, y no le gustaba estar cerca de las personas, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara. Quería darle un paseo a la chica por el lugar, aunque no estaba exactamente saltando de emoción. En otra ocasión, la habría ayudado, pero en ese momento tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

- No tengo tiempo.- contestó Squall. El brillo que parecía permanente en los ojos de la chica se redujo notablemente en desilusión.

- Ah, que mal.- murmuró ella, comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo mientras lo saludaba.- Bueno, no importa. Nos vemos.

Squall la observó irse, sintiéndose solo un poco mal por ella. Era difícil no ayudarla, siendo tan linda y simpática, incluso para el taciturno Squall Leonhart. Si, que mal, pensó él. Si realmente estaba perdida, podría utilizar…

- Hey.- dijo él. La chica de cabello castaño se detuvo y lo miró.- No puedo llevarte en un tour largo, pero al menos puedo mostrarte el directorio.- Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron inmediatamente. Era una buena opción; el directorio le ayudaría a no perderse de nuevo.

- ¡Whoo-hoo!- gritó ella, saltando y golpeando el aire con un puño.- ¡Dale, vamos!- La pareja avanzó por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor.

Aquel pasillo en particular era más un puente ornamentado que conectaba los salones de clases con el hueco central del elevador. Las aulas estaban ubicadas en el segundo piso, en un anillo alrededor de los elevadores centrales. Para alcanzar los ascensores, se debía cruzar los puentes que conectaban los huecos con los pasillos de las aulas. Había unos treinta y dos metros que separaban el primer piso del segundo, así que en el puente se ofrecía una vista espectacular y panorámica del interior de Balamb Garden.

La estructura central de Balamb Garden era mayoritariamente espacio abierto, al menos alrededor del primer piso. Había una serie de pasillos ubicados como las puntas de un molino conectando las numerosas instalaciones del primer piso. Cada uno de estos pasillos estaba conectado a un pasillo circular, que rodeaba una plataforma elevada donde se localizaba la central de elevadores.

Separando la plataforma central del pasillo circular había una piscina elevada que rodeaba la plataforma del ascensor. Estatuas bellas y ornamentadas de animales marinos actuaban como fuentes para la piscina. El agua se filtraba por debajo del pasillo para desembocar en una piscina exterior que corría debajo de los pasillos conectores y hacia las instalaciones. Por toda la gigantesca sala había cantidades de plantas y arbustos. Combinando el agua fluyente y la vida estudiantil general, la atmósfera de Balamb Garden se volvía vibrante y exuberante, parecida a un paraíso interior.

Cuando Squall alcanzó el ascensor, este subió y de él salió otro cadete, vestido en ropas casuales y no su uniforme. El joven observaba un mazo de cartas en sus manos, y le tomó un segundo ver a Squall mientras la pareja pasaba a su lado.

- Ah, hey.- dijo el cadete, causando que Squall se girara hacia él.- ¿Querés estas cartas?- él levantó el mazo.- Mi hermano me las dio, pero a mi no me interesan. ¿Las querés?

Squall observó las cartas, las cuales eran, por supuesto, para el totalmente popular Triple Triad. Triple Triad era un juego de cartas mundialmente famoso, incluso recibiendo reglas personalizadas y avanzadas en muchas ciudades. El juego había reemplazado rápidamente al poker, blackjack, truco, y muchas otras formas de timba. El Garden era moda desde mucho antes que Squall entrara, e incluso poseía su propio club, llamado Cofradía CC. Mientras que el propio Squall no era un fanático del Triple Triad, tampoco era indiferente ante el juego, y tenía su propio y modesto mazo.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo él encogiendo los hombros, guardándoselas luego de inspeccionarlas. Eran cartas de nivel bajo, que se esperarían para una baraja de principiante, pero él aún las podía utilizar como refuerzo.

Squall y su compañera entraron en el ascensor y se dirigieron al primer piso. Tan pronto como el ascensor alcanzó su destino, Squall señaló un largo panel posicionado entre los elevadores y la entrada principal.

- Ese es el directorio.- dijo él. La chica asintió y sonrió en agradecimiento, bajando las escaleras hacia el panel. Su trabajo realizado, Squall se dirigió al norte, donde los dormitorios estaban localizados. Él tenía muchas cosas que hacer…

- Ehhh, pregunta.- llamó la chica, logrando la atención de Squall. Él se giró para verla de pie frente al directorio, perpleja.- ¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?

Otro suspiro exasperado escapó los labios de Squall mientras bajaba las escaleras conectando la plataforma superior y la pasarela. Él se acercó hasta el directorio, ubicándose al lado de la chica y presionando un botón. Un mapa general del primer piso de Balamb Garden apareció en la pantalla.

- Solo mové el cursor y ubicalo sobre el área que querés seleccionar.- explicó Squall mientras movía el cursor alrededor de la pantalla hasta un área del Garden.- Acá hay una explicación de las diferentes instalaciones.- Squall movió un dedo por la pantalla, el cursor siguiéndolo. Presionó el cursor sobre la sección del norte.- Al norte están los dormitorios, que conforman todo el Bloque Norte. Muchos de los estudiantes y todos los SeeDs viven ahí, junto con algunos instructores. No muchos estudiantes viajan desde Balamb hasta el Garden.

- ¡Si, yo también tengo un dormitorio!- dijo la chica, asintiendo.

- Oeste del Bloque Norte esta el garaje. Ahí es donde estudiantes, SeeDs, instructores y empleados dejan sus vehículos. También se usa para almacenar los vehículos del Garden. Cuando una misión aparece, casi siempre se utilizan los vehículos del Garden.- Squall movió el cursor hacia lo más bajo del mapa, indicando la entrada principal.- La entrada está al sur, ya lo sabés…

Es cierto, él tenía que encontrarse con la Instructora Trepe cuando estuviera listo…

- ¿Um?- preguntó la chica.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.- dijo Squall, sacudiendo la cabeza.- A continuación está el Patio, en el Bloque Oeste. Se está preparando un evento ahí…

- ¡Ya sé¡Ya sé¡Es el Festival Estudiantil¡Va a ser genial¡Voy a ser parte del comité¿Querés ayudarnos también?

- Mejor sigamos.- dijo Squall rápidamente, no queriendo meterse en eso. Con la insoportable simpatía de aquella chica, probablemente podría convencerlo de ayudarla en cualquier manera.

- Sur del Bloque Oeste está la enfermería. Podés ir ahí para que te traten heridas o enfermedades.- explicó Squall.- El nombre de la doctora es Helen Kadowaki.- añadió él.- Ahora, en el Bloque Este está la Zona de Entrenamiento.- Squall dirigió el cursor sobre la instalación más al este.- Es la única instalación abierta por la noche. Es usada para entrenamiento, obviamente, y tiene monstruos reales sueltos dentro. Si no lo tenés cuidado, podés terminar muerta.- La chica tragó saliva al entender que Squall hablaba en serio.

- … De acuerdo.

- Sur del Bloque Este está la Biblioteca. Podés ir a buscar material de estudio ahí, pero los paneles de estudio de las aulas son mejores. Lo malo es que no podés llevar los paneles de estudio a tu habitación, a diferencia de los libros. Ya sabés que las aulas están en el segundo piso¿no?

- Sip. Me acuerdo de eso.

- En el segundo piso también vas a encontrar el Dojo de Entrenamiento, donde se practica combate, y también está el gimnasio. Por cierto, la oficina del Director está en el tercer piso. Se necesita autorización para ir.

- ¿Cómo se llama el director?- preguntó ella.

- Cid Kramer.- replicó Squall.- Eso es todo. ¿Algo más?

- ¡Nah, ya entendí!- dijo ella.- Heeey, um… ¿Vas a hacer el examen final hoy?

- Si.- respondió Squall, asintiendo.

- Entonces tal vez nos veamos después. Yo también voy a hacer el examen hoy, ya que terminé mi entrenamiento en mi otro Garden. ¡Buena suerte para los dos, eh!- ella comenzó a alejarse.- ¡Muchas gracias!- gritó la chica mientras se iba.

Squall vio como la chica desaparecía por el pasillo, y luego él se fue hacia el norte, en dirección a la cafetería. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y el gruñido de su estomago le indicaba cual era su prioridad.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** Decidí hacer que cada Guardian Force tuviera las mismas habilidades, como enlaces a la fuerza, resistencia, etc. Ya sé que Quetzalcotl no da el enlace a la fuerza, pero sacando habilidades específicas, los GFs van a tener las prácticamente mismas habilidades. 

La idea de hacer "esferas de energía" me vino de la forma en que se extrae magia en el juego de FFVIII, que sale en forma de esferas. Y Squall es un jugador de Triple Triad, siendo la mejor manera de introducir el juego en la novelización. Quedaría raro si Squall aceptara las cartas sin tener en un principio algunas.

También hay mucha descripción. Voy a tratar de hacer lo más detalladamente posible cada escenario, acción y objeto que se ve en el juego. Quiero poder describir en la novela cada persona, monstruo, objeto, movimiento de la manera más precisa para que esta novelización sea fiel a FFVIII. Un ejemplo de esto es cuando Quistis saluda al alumno en el pasillo de la enfermería, y también los diferentes diálogos y escenas agregadas que no forman parte (al menos directamente) del juego y que tratan de dar mayor dinamismo y profundidad a esta novelización.


	3. Rivales

Capítulo 2: Rivales

- ¿SEIFER, BEBER?- preguntó una mujer cuando Squall entró en la cafetería. Aquellas palabras, y la forma en la que habían sido dichas, fue todo lo que Squall necesitó para saber que Seifer Almasy y el Comité Disciplinario se encontraban ahí.

A su izquierda, Squall vio al trío, reunido alrededor de una máquina vendedora. En el centro, como siempre, estaba Seifer, quien observaba la selección de bebidas de la máquina.

- Ah, si, yo quiero algo.- dijo el segundo miembro del grupo. Él era alto, incluso más que Seifer, con piel oscura y bronceada, cabello corto y negro, y músculos sobre más músculos. Vestía un chaleco abierto de color azul oscuro que mostraba su amplio pecho, pantalones y botas negras, y un gran collar de esferas marrones alrededor del cuello. En su hombro derecho llevaba una hombrera de metal con un símbolo de caligrafía oriental que Squall desconocía.

- Me gustaría un poco de agua¿eh?- continuó Raijin Kurosaki. Seifer, por otro lado, continuaba pensando en qué bebida comprar. Él levantó la vista, notando a Squall. Los otros dos miembros del Comité también lo vieron. Seifer sonrió arrogantemente y asintió hacia Squall, el único saludo que él recibiría de su rival, además de un duelo.

- IGNORAR.- replicó el tercer miembro. Ella era pequeña, de piel pálida, cabello platinado y corto que llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, y un saco azul oscuro que de alguna manera recordaba a un pirata. La imagen de "pirata" se realzaba con la presencia de un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo, y Squall sabía la razón por la cual ella lo vestía. Era difícil imaginar que aquella mujer, Fujin, era la hermana de Raijin, considerando cuan diferentes eran ellos dos. Ella también vestía una hombrera, solo que en el hombro izquierdo y con un símbolo oriental diferente al de su hermano.

Al parecer, Raijin no había escuchado la orden de su hermana sobre ignorar a Squall.

- ¡Hey, es Squall!- exclamó Raijin, observando a Fujin y la máquina vendedora.- Fujin compra las bebidas, Squall. ¿Querés algo?

- ¡FURIA!- gruñó Fujin, e incluso mientras Raijin se giraba hacia ella confundido, la pequeña mujer lanzó una patada hacía la pierna de su hermano debido a su estupidez. Raijin aulló y comenzó a saltar alrededor en una pierna, quejándose del dolor.

- D'oh…. Ahhh…. Ouuu….

Seifer rió entre dientes al ver la escena, y luego fijo la vista en Squall.

- Squall¿no ves que el Comité Disciplinario está ocupado? No nos molestes.- Squall encogió los hombros ante el comentario de Seifer y pasó al lado del Raijin saltarín. El grande y musculoso osito de peluche dejó de saltar cuando el cadete de cabello castaño pasó a su lado.

- Squall, psst- dijo Raijin, tratando de ser discreto.- Fujin es ruda a veces, mejor cuidate¿eh?

Aparentemente, Raijin no había sido lo suficientemente discreto, o se había olvidado que su hermana estaba justo detrás de él.

- ¿QUÉ?- gruñó Fujin, causando que Raijin se volviera, y diera unos pasos atrás para alejarse del rango de patadas.

- ¡Ah, jaja¡No dije nada!- tartamudeó Raijin.

Squall se preguntó si Raijin alguna vez pasaría el examen escrito de SeeD, considerando que él parecía tan inteligente como la máquina vendedora detrás del trío.

La atención de los cuatro de repente se centró en un cadete que pasó corriendo junto a ellos, como si estuviera siendo perseguido por un Arqueosaurio. El cadete se frenó justo en frente de la vendedora de la cafetería.

- ¿Todavía… estoy a tiempo?- dijo él, jadeando y resoplando. Squall reconoció al cadete, pero también, la mayoría de las personas que habían visto a Zell Dincht lo reconocían. El pequeño, musculoso cadete sobresalía con su peinado único, que consistía de una larga cresta rubia y puntiaguda levantándose sobre su frente, seguida hacia atrás por otras puntas más pequeñas. Zell también llevaba un estremecedor tatuaje negro parecido a relámpago sobre el costado izquierdo de su cara.

- Perdón, no.- llegó la respuesta esperada de la mujer.- Llegaste tarde. Ya vendimos todos.

- ¡Maldita sea! De nuevo…- murmuró Zell, su voz casi un quejido.- Tengo que llegar más temprano. Bueno, voy a tratar mañana…

- ¡Voy a pedir más, pero no te garantizo nada!- dijo la mujer mientras Zell se alejaba con paso frustrado. Squall creyó ver una sonrisa maligna cruzar los rasgos de Seifer cuando Zell pasó por al lado del cuarteto y la máquina de bebidas.

- Corriendo por los pasillos.- dijo el líder del Comité Disciplinario repentinamente.- Vamos a arrestar a ese estudiante por violación de las normas de la academia.

- ¡AFIRMATIVO!- replicó Fujin cuando Seifer comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo detrás de Zell.

- ¡Entendido, eh!- dijo Raijin, siguiendo a Fujin y Seifer.

Squall negó con la cabeza al ver la escena cotidiana del Comité. Seifer tenía algo contra Zell, y utilizaba su poder como líder del Comité Disciplinario para hacerle la vida imposible. Claro que Seifer no utilizaba ese poder únicamente contra Zell, él usaba (y abusaba) de este poder cuando le parecía. Seifer había sido hecho líder del Comité para mantener su tendencia violenta y agresiva bajo control mediante responsabilidad, y en función de eso de alguna manera había funcionado. Incluso si Seifer disfrutaba abusando de los cadetes, el Comité Disciplinario no era realmente tan poderoso. Cualquiera que estuviera por arriba de un cadete, un instructor o incluso un SeeD, podía anular las decisiones de Seifer, y este podía limitar sus abusos solo a acciones menores, y tenía que mantener a la población del Garden bajo control como se suponía. Así que tenía que ser responsable. Era una buena idea, y seguía el mismo concepto que mantenía a los políticos democráticos en sus trabajos; si abusaban de su poder o eran negligentes, perdían su trabajo, y lo mismo sucedía con Seifer y su posición en el Comité. Y Seifer disfrutaba siendo líder del Comité.

Luego de que el trío se alejara para arruinar aún más el día de Zell, Squall fue hasta la caja. Él sabía que la mujer de la cafetería hablaría por horas si uno le daba la oportunidad, así que Squall ordenó rápido, alejándose con una bandeja repleta de desayuno; aquel iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Squall regresó a su habitación poco tiempo después. Él había encontrado una mesa vacía en la cafetería, pero desafortunadamente ubicada entre una mesa ocupada por Trepies y otra por un grupo que no soportaba a la instructora y a su club de fans. Así que Squall había tenido que soportar simultáneamente halagos y quejas sobre Quistis. Él había comido rápido y huido antes de perder la paciencia debido a la imbecilidad de ambos grupos. 

Squall abrió la puerta y entró en su habitación. En realidad, era una habitación doble, consistiendo en un par de cuartos y una pequeña área de estudios fuera con mesa y sillas. Squall vio algunos bolsos en la habitación de al lado. Él había permanecido bastante tiempo solo en la habitación doble, ya que nadie había querido compartir cuarto con él, pero parecía que finalmente alguien se había mudado, seguramente algún estudiante de Trabia.

Quien sabe, tal vez tuviera a esa chica que había conocido en el pasillo como compañera. Como sea, no importaba, Squall sabía que si pasaba el examen de SeeD, que estaba seguro que pasaría, tendría su propia habitación para él. Pero antes de hacer el examen, tenía que derrotar a Ifrit.

Squall entró en su cuarto. Era pequeño y austero, e iba bien para su personalidad fría y faltante de emociones. Había una cama, un pequeño escritorio, una mesa de luz con una pequeña lámpara, un teléfono fijo y otro celular, y una pequeña biblioteca sobre la cama con algunos libros de texto y revistas: _Go Rin No Sho de Miyamoto Musashi, Teoría Mágica de Potter, El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu, __Timber Maniacs,_ y algunas otras. Ninguna foto, decoración o póster. El único objeto que no estaba presente en casi ninguna otra habitación de un cadete era el estuche amplio, de un metro veintiocho de altura, apoyado contra la pared, adornado con la silueta plateada de la cabeza de un león rugiente, haciendo juego con la cadena que Squall llevaba sobre su cuello.

Squall soltó las trabas del estuche y abrió la tapa, apoyándolo sobre su cama. El interior del estuche estaba hecho de espuma protectora, con varios espacios para poner el gunblade, las municiones y el equipo de mantenimiento. Squall sacó el gunblade envainado de dentro, junto con un paño y el aceite para lustrar la hoja.

Una rápida pasada del paño aceitado limpió la hoja de cualquier tipo de oxidación y la dejó brillante. Luego, con un giro de la muñeca, el cilindro del Revolver rodó hacia un costado, dejando descubierto el aspecto de pistola del arma. Los mecanismos internos del gunblade eran complejos, y aunque algunos pensaran que el arma era para cortar como una espada y al mismo tiempo disparar en una situación de combate a distancia, no era así. El gunblade estaba cargado con cartuchos de energía mágica, o "balas", como Squall las llamaba. Cada cartucho estaba hecho de alta tecnología y magia que, al ser apretado el gatillo, la energía corría a lo largo de la hoja, permitiendo convertir la carne en gelatina y la armadura en chatarra destrozada. Cada "bala", sin embargo, no descargaba todo su poder en cada disparo, sino que contenía múltiples cargas para múltiples explosiones. Cada vez que el gatillo era apretado, otra "bala" se movía lugar gracias al sistema de revólver, en caso de que la "bala" anterior no pudiera disparar más, y también para mantener los ya complejos mecanismos del arma lo más simple posibles. La recámara del revolver continuaba disparando con cada gatillazo, hasta que todos los cartuchos perdieran su poder explosivo, momento en que debían ser removidos y reemplazados. Cada "bala" en el gunblade de Squall tenía cuatro cargas, más que suficiente para la batalla con Ifrit. Y aunque se quedara sin municiones, Squall tenía cargas adicionales en abundancia junto con su equipo.

El gunblade, por supuesto, tenía un tremendo retroceso. O tendría, si no fuera por los compensadores instalados en la empuñadura para absorber la sacudida de la explosión y mantener el gunblade en su lugar. Los compensadores reducían el retroceso del arma a casi nada, permitiendo al portador golpear con sorprendente precisión y aún alcanzar a sus enemigos con ataques devastadores.

El gunblade era un arma difícil de dominar. El inusual diseño y forma del arma hacían que las más convencionales disciplinas de esgrima fueran inútiles, requiriendo el diseño de su propio estilo marcial. La empuñadura curva y el gatillo estaban entre los aspectos más difíciles de controlar adecuadamente, requiriendo un agarre y movimiento de muñeca totalmente distintos. Aprender correctamente cuándo apretar el gatillo mientras se corta añadía dificultad; Squall había gastado algunos meses en los campos de tiro de Balamb Garden para acostumbrarse a las armas de fuego y entender las complejidades del arma, así como también los primeros años dominando cada estilo particular de esgrima. Cuando Squall finalmente había aprendido a dominar el gunblade, había llegado a entender por qué solo los más habilidosos y dedicados espadachines podían blandir tan exótica arma, mucho menos utilizar el gunblade en su máximo potencial.

Squall tomó seis cartuchos de dentro del estuche y los deslizó uno por uno en el gunblade. Ni él ni Seifer habían cargado sus armas esa mañana; incluso si Seifer había decidido usar magia cuando no se suponía, él no era tan estúpido como para cargar su gunblade en un duelo supuestamente no letal.

Gunblade cargado, Squall comprobó el bolso pequeño que llevaba en el costado derecho, donde guardaba el equipamiento y la munición, confirmando que tenía suficiente munición para durar una semana peleando. Además, llevaba una buena cantidad de pociones de diferentes tipos: pociones curativas normales que trabajaban increíblemente rápido, antídotos para venenos, cuentagotas por si debía curar sus ojos, hierbas de eco si necesitaba recuperar la habilidad de conjurar hechizos si era perdida en caso de algún efecto mágico, y algunas phoenix downs, pociones poderosas que restauraban heridas extremadamente graves.

Squall terminó su inspección comprobando sus armas de refuerzo: un par de cuchillos de combate de veinticinco centímetros, hechos de acero inoxidable. Uno lo ató envainado a las tres cintas que llevaba en la pierna derecha, y el otro lo colocó en una vaina en el costado derecho de la cadera, junto con el equipamiento.

Con las preparaciones hechas, el cadete salió de la habitación. Aún debía recargar su reserva de magia, y le vendrían bien algunos hechizos Sleep. No le importaría dirigirse hacia la Zona de Entrenamiento para matar un par de Grats antes de encontrarse con la Instructora Trepe para ir a la Caverna de Fuego.

Squall abandonó el Bloque Norte y encaró hacia la entrada del Bloque Este. Al caminar por el pasillo, Squall observó a un par de estudiantes corriendo hacia él, con expresiones de pánico en sus caras. Los dos estudiantes se volvieron y observaron pasillo abajo, jadeando fuerte.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Squall, alarmando a los dos atemorizados cadetes.

- ¡Ahhh! Oh, sos vos, Squall.- dijo uno de los cadetes, obviamente aliviado.

- Así que era ese monstruo infame.- comentó el otro, aún observando el pasillo por donde habían venido.

- Si, pensé que iba a morir.- añadió el primer estudiante.

- ¿Arqueosaurio?- preguntó Squall, sabiendo que pocos monstruos en la Zona de Entrenamiento podían causar tal miedo. Ambos cadetes asintieron.

- Nunca vi uno antes.- dijo el segundo, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Escuché sobre esos, pero mierda. ¡Esa cosa era enorme!

- ¡Yo me meé encima!- añadió el primero, apoyándose contra la pared.

Squall observó su reloj y pasó frente a los cadetes.

- ¡Yo tendría cuidado si fuera vos!- gritó el primer cadete. Squall levantó una mano sobre su hombro, indicando que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

El cálido, húmedo aire de la Zona de Entrenamiento llegó hasta Squall tan pronto como pasó por la enorme reja de entrada. La Zona de Entrenamiento era esencialmente una enorme jungla enjaulada, llena con flora y fauna, y por supuesto monstruos. La gran mayoría de criaturas en aquel lugar eran Grats, criaturas grandes con forma de planta, aunque también había una colección de otros monstruos, más poderosos, que servían como lección a los cadetes SeeD de que ellos no eran invencibles.

La Zona de Entrenamiento tenía dos entradas, una a cada lado de las rejas que llevaban hasta el pasillo. Ambas entradas guiaban hacia una cerca electrificaba que separaba la jungla propiamente dicha del resto del Garden. Squall fue por la entrada de la izquierda. Él apagó la electricidad alrededor de la puerta, entró por ella, y la volvió a encender. Luego, Squall se internó en la Zona de Entrenamiento.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba. Squall estaba avanzando por una sección amplia y vacía del lugar, marcada por un número de troncos caídos, cuando un Grat solitario hizo su aparición. El Grat tenía un cuerpo central en forma de bulbo, como una planta carnívora, con un grupode seis patas pequeñas y flacas que lo sostenían. Un cuarteto de largos tentáculos terminados en hojas se levantaba sobre su cuerpo, los cuales cumplían la función de maltratar y atrapar a la presa para llevarla hasta su boca espinosa en la parte superior del cuerpo bulboso. Grats, Squall sabía, eran una buena fuente de magia de apoyo, especialmente hechizos Sleep y Silence, utilizados para dormir al enemigo o impedirle conjurar magia, respectivamente.

Tomando la iniciativa, Squall se concentró y unió su mente con la del Grat. Él invocó el poder otorgado por los Guardian Forces, y pudo sentir la energía mágica dentro del Grat. Distinguiendo los hechizos que necesitaba, Squall se focalizó en ellos y los extrajo.

Energía salió del cuerpo del Grat, en líneas brillantes de púrpura y azul, cruzando en arcos la distancia entre los dos. Squall sintió el poder mágico de los hechizos Sleep entrar en su propio cuerpo, asintiendo al confirmar que había tenido éxito. "Extraer" magia de esa manera era una técnica básica enseñada a todos los cadetes SeeD.

El Grat, ahora totalmente conciente de su enemigo, giró para enfrentar al cadete. Squall arrancó el gunblade de su vaina y se preparó cuando el Grat comenzó a cargar. Las pequeñas patas de la criatura se movían sorprendentemente rápido, y la cosa había cubierto la distancia con su enemigo en cuestión de segundos. El Grat blandió sus largos tentáculos hacia Squall, tratando de obligarlo a someterse.

El Revolver trazó dos arcos plateados cuando los tentáculos llegaron, y Squall se agachó y giró hacia un costado. Ninguno de los tentáculos lo había alcanzado, pero los golpes de Squall si. Dos de los apéndices del Grat ahora estaban por la mitad, la otra parte descansando en el suelo.

Squall llegó justo detrás del ataque del Grat. El Revolver acuchilló su cuerpo, abriendo una herida profunda en el costado de la criatura. El Grat siseó y comenzó a retroceder, pero Squall rápidamente se concentró y llevó una mano sobre su frente. Squall apuntó su mano hacia el Grat y sintió como la reserva de hechizos Sleep disminuía un poco cuando él descargó algo de esa energía. El Grat fue golpeado precisamente por la magia, y se detuvo en su lugar, sus tentáculos cayendo. Squall aprovechó la oportunidad y extrajo hechizos Sleep adicionales del monstruo, junto con algunos hechizos Silence. Cuando Squall estuvo satisfecho con la magia que había ganado, el Grat comenzó a moverse, así que Squall tranquilamente caminó hasta la criatura herida y la terminó con un simple golpe del gunblade.

Considerando cuanta magia tenía a mano, Squall decidió que no necesitaba más energía de los Grats. Sin embargo, había un lugar al que quería ir antes, un punto de extracción que había encontrado ayer con un hechizo ofensivo. Él se movió a través de la Zona de Entrenamiento con paso rápido pero cauteloso, manteniendo un ojo alerta ante algún Grat, y también una oreja atenta ante el sonido de alguna amenaza más grande y peligrosa.

Squall logró llegar hasta el punto de extracción sin problema. Él se agachó en el lugar. Ahí, energía mágica brillante parecía levantarse y revolotear en un lugar específico de la tierra. Squall puso una mano sobre la energía, sintiendo su poder. Usando su mente, él extrajo la magia como había hecho antes con el Grat. Squall sintió como el poder mágico entraba en él: Blizzard, un hechizo de elemento hielo y de baja potencia. Excelente para luchar contra criaturas basadas en fuego, como Ifrit.

Squall se puso de pie y giró. El área en el que se encontraba poseía un pequeño río corriendo entre su locación y la salida más próxima. Tablas de madera estaban dispuestas sobre el río hasta una gran piedra en el centro del agua, y desde ahí, otro grupo de tablas llevaba hasta la orilla opuesta. Squall comenzó a avanzar por los tablones cuando escuchó un crujido en los árboles a la izquierda.

Squall supo que eran Grats incluso antes de que el trío emergiera. Las criaturas avanzaron a través de la maleza, y Squall levantó su gunblade, sabiendo que los Grats podían bloquearle el puente antes de que él pudiera llegar hasta ahí.

¿Necesitás ayuda?- dijo una voz detrás de los Grats. Incluso cuando el grupo se volvió hacia la nueva amenaza, el Grat del centro explotó en llamas. Soltó un alarido, sonido extraño viniendo de una planta, y rodó muerta, sus tentáculos desplomándose. Con la criatura muerta, Squall pudo ver quién la había asesinado.

Son Grats, nada más.- le dijo Squall a Seifer mientras los monstruos cargaban, uno yendo hacia él mientras el otro se ocupaba de su nuevo aliado. Los tentáculos se lanzaron hacia Squall, pero al igual que el combate anterior, el poderoso filo del Revolver acabó con esa estrategia. Y al igual que antes, Squall llegó detrás del ataque de su enemigo, contraatacando con poderosos cortes que partieron por la mitad al Grat y lo mataron. Frente a él, Seifer había despachado al otro Grat con un golpe preciso y un hechizo Fire bien colocado.

No está mal, Squall.- dijo Seifer, observando el trabajo.- Pero parece que yo soy más rápido. Dos a uno.

Maté a una al entrar.- contestó Squall, desanimando un poco a Seifer. Squall no necesitaba decir nada más, así que caminó hacia el puente para no seguir cerca de su rival más tiempo.

¿Así que solo eso?- preguntó Seifer.- ¿Solo dos?

Vine por magia nada más.- replicó Squall al alcanzar el puente.- No tengo más razón para estar acá.

No, no te está yendo por eso.- dijo Seifer, su tono indicando que sabía algo. Squall se detuvo en la piedra a medio camino del puente, y se volvió hacia su rival autodeclarado.

Te gané esta mañana.- dijo Seifer, sonriendo y apuntando a Squall.- Yo gané.

Hiciste trampa.- replicó Squall.- No se suponía que usáramos magia.´

Los rasgos de Seifer se endurecieron mientras se acercaba a Squall.

Voy a preguntarte algo.- comenzó Seifer al alcanzar el borde del puente.- Llegás a SeeD. Vas a luchar contra un soldado enemigo. Él usa magia sobre vos, tirándote al piso sobre el culo. Pero en lugar de darte una cicatriz, te arranca la cabeza, matándote. ¿Te vas a quejar de que hizo trampa? No, no podés, porque estás muerto.- con eso, Seifer pasó al lado de Squall por la piedra y avanzó hacia el tablón opuesto.

¿Querés decir que me estabas ayudando?- preguntó Squall, incrédulo.- ¿Que lo de esta mañana fue para mi beneficio?

Si.- contestó Seifer mientras bajaba del puente. Él se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Squall.- La gente pelea sucio en la vida real, Squall. Cuando es asunto de vida o muerte¿te van a importar las reglas¿O te va a importar sobrevivir?

Con eso, Seifer se alejó, dejando a Squall solo con sus pensamientos.

-

Esa escena entre Squall y Seifer está agregada, ya sé. Va a tener más repercusión en los siguientes capítulos.

Fujin y Raijin son hermanos. Me pareció que quedaba bien. En la mitología japonesa, Fujin es el dios del viento y Raijin es el dios del trueno, de ahí la especialización de cada uno. Además, los _kanjis_ que Fujin y Raijin llevan en las hombreras quieren decir viento y trueno, respectivamente. El apellido de Fujin y Raijin, Kurosaki, viene del personaje de Bleach Ichigo Kurosaki. Por otro lado, el "¿eh?" que Raijin usa siempre al final de sus frases es el "ya know?" que siempre usa en la versión en ingles del juego, usé el "eh" porque no podía darle una traducción exacta del ingles. :P

Me gustó cubrir la escena con Squall en la habitación, donde se explica todo el funcionamiento del gunblade, además de darle a Squall los dos cuchillos de refuerzo y explicar el método de extracción. Además, como tema a parte, tengo algunas ideas para contar algo del pasado de Squall y Seifer, pero eso lo van a saber en capítulos siguientes.

Como nota a parte¿alguien notó los libros en la biblioteca de Squall? Hay dos que son libros reales, el _Go Rin No Sho _(Libro De Las Cinco Esferas) de _Miyamoto Musashi _es un libro sobre esgrima japonesa y táctica militar que es estudiado por todos los practicantes de kenjutsu e incluso utilizado por empresarios, al igual que _El Arte de la Guerra_ de _Sun Tzu_. Por otro lado, si se fijan bien hay un libro que se llama _Teoría Mágica de Potter_. ¿Harry Potter les suena:P Y por último está _Timber Maniacs_, la revista popular de Timber. Si, Squall lee esa revista.


	4. Encuentros Casuales

Capítulo 3: Encuentros Casuales

- ¿Estudiante nº 41269¿Squall Leonhart?- preguntó uno de los profesores del Garden cuando Squall salió de la Zona de Entrenamiento. Squall volvió la vista hacia él. Al igual que los otros profesores, este vestía una larga y gruesa túnica roja, capucha, y una máscara amarilla que le cubría por completo la cara.- Chico problemático.- acusó el profesor, y Squall solo le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Él recibía esos comentarios cada vez que se metía en una pelea con Seifer.- ¿No tenés el examen final SeeD hoy? Tenés que ir…

- A la Caverna de Fuego. Ya lo sé.- replicó Squall, impaciente. El profesor continuó hablando sin escucharlo.

- ¡Estás haciendo esperar a la Instructora Trepe!

El profesor estaba de pie junto a la baranda que separaba el borde de la pasarela y el agua debajo, y a Squall honestamente le habría encantado agarrarlo y tirarlo al agua. En lugar de eso, Squall solo se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando en dirección a la entrada frontal.

Los profesores del Garden se encontraban en cualquier lugar, y tendían a ser una verdadera e insoportable molestia a cada momento. Ellos hacían cumplir las reglas con puño de hierro, y hacían parecer a Seifer y el Comité Disciplinario como liberales. Más de un estudiante había sido expulsado por atacar a puño limpio a los profesores, y en un par ocasiones, con patadas voladoras a la mandíbula.

Ni siquiera eso había removido la máscara, pensó Squall algo apenado al recordar el incidente. De hecho, él nunca había visto la cara de los profesores durante toda su vida en el Garden. _Nadie_ los había visto sin máscara, a decir verdad. Los profesores eran un verdadero misterio, respondían directamente al Amo del Garden, NORG. Aquel personaje se suponía que residía en algún lugar dentro de Balamb Garden, manejando los hilos y controlando todos los Gardens a través de sus profesores. Nadie, o al menos, ningún alumno, instructor o SeeD con el que Squall había hablado sabía algo sobre el Amo salvo que era el propietario del Garden.

Squall pasó ante el guardia en la puerta frontal y avanzó hacia la salida de los terrenos del Garden. Él recorrió la amplia avenida de concreto que guiaba hacia la entrada principal y bajó por algunos escalones, pasó frente a una bella colección de piscinas, arbustos y fuentes, y llegó hasta la entrada principal donde esperaba Quistis.

Como ella había dicho, Quistis estaba esperando por Squall ahí, ahora vestida en un atuendo mucho más casual, consistiendo en un chaleco rosa cerrado de cuello alto, una falta del mismo color que iba por debajo de las rodillas, mangas largas negras separables, y botas negras altas. Un cinturón corría desde lo alto de su cadera izquierda bajando hasta la cadera derecha, donde llevaba un bolso pequeño para equipamiento, un cuchillo de refuerzo, y un rante enrollado, o látigo de cadena, que en su extremo llevaba una hoja pesada y afilada.

- ¿Listo para ir?- preguntó ella al ver a Squall. Él asintió, y juntos comenzaron a caminar con paso activo. Squall tomó el frente mientras la pareja cruzaba las Llanuras Alclaud en dirección este, hacia la región donde se localizaba la Caverna de Fuego.

En poco tiempo, cerca de una media hora, los dos habían recorrido bastante espacio, encontrándose con el bosque al este de Balamb Garden, justo entre ellos y su destino. Squall se detuvo y observó su reloj. Aún tenían mucho tiempo antes del examen.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Quistis, deteniéndose junto a Squall, quien consideraba sus opciones.

- Creo que deberíamos evitar el bosque.- comentó él.- Vamos a perder una media hora, quizás una hora entera, si vamos al sur rodeando el bosque, pero al menos no nos tendremos que preocupar tanto por los monstruos como en la llanura. Y no quiero arriesgarme a encontrar algún Arqueosaurio.- añadió Squall. Quistis asintió ante su razonamiento. El bosque oriental guardaba muchos monstruos grandes y poderosos, y cuando ella había llevado a otros estudiantes a la Caverna, también había decidido evitar el bosque. Además, Squall estaba en lo correcto sobre evitar a los monstruos. Las llanuras estaban llenas de ellos, pero en un espacio abierto era más fácil verlos, y la población de criaturas no era tan densa como en el bosque.

Tomada la decisión, Squall y Quistis continuaron al sudoeste, rodeando el borde del bosque. Luego de otra media hora, pudieron ver el bosque girando hacia el este y luego al norte. Desde ese lugar, Squall podía ver la playa y el océano varios kilómetros al sudoeste. Él miró hacia allá, y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Quistis.

- Todavía tenemos como seis horas antes del examen¿verdad?- replicó él, a lo que Quistis asintió.- Quería ir a la playa antes de que fuéramos a la Caverna.- Quistis trató de no hacer un comentario de que no era tiempo para broncearse, y consideró el razonamiento de Squall. La playa era peligrosa, porque…

- ¿Fasticolans?- preguntó ella, entendiendo en qué pensaba Squall. Él asintió.

- Si puedo cosechar aletas de Fasticolans, puedo usar la habilidad para refinar magia de hielo de Shiva y crear hechizos Waters.- explicó Squall. Esa era razón suficiente. Magia de agua era buena contra fuego, aunque no tan poderosa como el hielo, y era también un hechizo poderoso para enlazar.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección sudoeste, lejos del bosque y rumbo al océano, y luego de cuarenta minutos, la pareja había alcanzado la arena de las playas de Balamb. La gran isla era famosa por sus playas bellas y pacíficas, y la única cosa que impedía que fuera una atracción turística era el simple hecho de que la costa era muy, muy peligrosa.

En esos momentos no había personas, ni ninguna criatura o monstruos, y la costa de arena blanca se extendía hasta donde la vista llegaba.

- Hermosa ¿no?- preguntó Quistis mientras caminaban con dificultar por la arena, sin embargo su comentario quedó algo reducido considerando que ella y Squall estaban caminando con armas desenfundadas y sentidos alerta. Squall se encogió de hombros y continuó su exploración. Unos minutos después, encontraron lo que estaban buscando.

Un par de largas aletas, rojas y amarillas, sobresalían de la arena, sesenta metros más lejos, pero creciendo rápidamente cuando los Fasticolans se acercaban. Ambos cadete e instructora prepararon sus armas. Quistis comprobó rápido su magia, y seleccionó un hechizo que usaría en caso de que una de las criaturas emergiera.

Los Fasticolans con frecuencia eran llamados "tiburones de arena" porque eso eran en realidad: una variedad de enormes peces depredadores que excavaban bajo las arenas, nadando a través de la fina tierra de las playas como si fuera agua. Los monstruos a menudo "nadaban" al ras de la superficie donde estaba su blanco y mordían durante el movimiento, atacando en grupos hasta que la presa había sido debilitada, y en ese momento los monstruos saldrían a la superficie para acabar con su presa.

Las dos aletas se acercaron, ahora solo a cinco metros. Quistis desenrolló su látigo y lo hizo girar en el aire. El rante saltó hacia delante en dirección al Fasticolan de la derecha que se acercaba, su hoja de acero entrando en la arena y asestando un golpe inclinado a la criatura. El monstruo se apartó un poco, de alguna manera disuadido por un oponente que podía golpearlo bajo tierra, y pasó nadando frente a ella.

El otro Fasticolan fue por Squall. Cuando el monstruo estuvo cerca, Squall blandió el gunblade hacia abajo en la arena. Igual que el rante, la hoja del Revolver cortó a través de la arena, aunque más efectivamente, produciendo algo de daño al Fasticolan debajo. Pero este tiburón de arena no iba a retroceder, e incluso mientras Squall cortaba, la criatura se levantó de la arena que lo escudaba y lo mordió en la pierna. El cadete, sin embargo, tenía mucha experiencia, e instintivamente apartó sus piernas de la aleta, causando que los dientes del Fasticolan mordieran solo aire.

El monstruo de Quistis dio un giro hacia ella y emergió. Los Fasticolans eran ligeramente más grandes que las grandes aletas en la parte superior de sus cuerpos, la distancia desde la cabeza a la cola siendo solo de noventa centímetros. Dos finas pero largas alteas rojas salían de ambos costados de sus cuerpos, y otra aleta, aunque no tan larga como la que estaba en la parte superior, se encontraba en su vientre. Como sus aletas, el cuerpo de los Fasticolans era rojo y amarillo. Este era una hembra; los machos eran más raros y mucho más grandes.

El Fasticolan explotó de las arenas y voló en dirección a Quistis. De hecho, realmente volaba hacia ella; aparte de ser capaz de nadar por la arena como si fuese agua, los Fasticolans podían flotar sobre la tierra por breves períodos, nadando a través del aire como agua o arena.

La criatura abrió su boca para llevarse un pedazo de la instructora, quien respondió concentrándose y apuntando poderosamente contra el monstruo con ambas manos. Un relámpago de luz brillante rugió fuera de ninguna parte sobre el tiburón de arena, la electricidad sacudiendo y calcinando al monstruo. Este cayó al suelo, muerto, humeante, y sacudiéndose por el poderoso hechizo Thundara que Quistis había invocado en él.

El enemigo de Squall lo rodeó de nuevo, pero esta vez, Squall estaba decidido a acabarlo. El cadete esperó a que su blanco tratara de pasar y morderlo. La aleta roja llegó de nuevo, y de nuevo, fue derecho hacia el cadete. Y de nuevo, Squall cortó con el gunblade hacia abajo a través de las arenas hacia el Fasticolan. Pero esta vez, él apretó el gatillo de su gunblade.

Incluso mientras la hoja acuchillaba dentro del monstruo y este se levantaba para morder a Squall de nuevo, una explosión se disparó bajo el gunblade, las ondas de choque rasgando al monstruo y volando en pedazos su cara. El Fasticolan murió en mitad de la superficie, y realmente voló ligeramente, llevado por su velocidad, y golpeó las arenas metros más lejos.

Regresando el gunblade a su vaina, Squall se arrodilló frente al monstruo muerto y sacó su cuchillo. Luego de unos minutos, había terminado de remover las aletas del Fasticolan. Un rápido vistazo hacia Quistis mostró que ella estaba bien, y que también había recolectado algunas aletas de su enemigo para refinar.

Squall sostuvo las aletas en sus manos, concentrándose en ella, y mentalmente alcanzó y tocó a Shiva. Él la sintió en lo profundo de su mente, la Guardian Force respondiendo a su pedido. Las aletas cortadas en sus manos resplandecieron, luego parecieron fundirse en una luz que se filtraba por sus manos, a través de la tela interventora de sus guantes. Él sintió el poder de la magia Water dentro de su mente y cuerpo, y después se concentró, desplazando las energías mágicas alrededor. El hechizo Water lo concentró a su habilidad para utilizar magia; la magia sería más efectiva en la batalla próxima contra Ifrit.

Las aletas de Fasticolan eran uno de tantos objetos mágicos que existían. Cada uno de estos objetos contenía la esencia de energía mágica. Todo lo que tomaba para extraer la magia de estos era la herramienta adecuada. En el caso de un SeeD, o cualquiera con un Guardian Force, todo lo que se necesitaba era tener la habilidad de un GF para refinar el objeto y su poder mágico en hechizos.

Con sus asuntos en la playa terminados, instructora y cadete comenzaron a caminar de regreso al noreste, en dirección a la Caverna de Fuego. Alrededor de una media hora de caminata estaban de regreso en los alrededores del bosque, ahora al oeste.

- Me sorprende que no nos hayamos encontrado con Bite Bugs.- remarcó Quistis. Squall asintió. Durante el recorrido habían podido ver ocasionalmente motas voladoras en la distancia, pero los más comunes, y débiles, monstruos de las llanuras Alclaud nunca se habían acercado. Otra media hora pasó cuando Squall observó algo adelante, moviéndose generalmente en la misma dirección que ellos, y mucho más cerca que antes. Ya era hora; habían pensado que de alguna manera estaba repeliendo a aquellos monstruos tan comunes.

- Bite Bugs.- remarcó él, desenvainando su gunblade. Quistis desató su rante y lo sostuvo preparado mientras se movía a la par de él. Los monstruos, cuatro en total, se encontraban a cerca de treinta metros, y habían volado desde detrás de un médano. Dieron un giro rumbó al grupo, pero aparentemente aún no los habían visto.

- ¿Atacamos o evadimos?- preguntó Quistis, dejando que Squall decidiera. Él encogió los hombros.

- Depende de ellos.- dijo él.- Si nos pasan, continuamos. Pero si se vuelve contra nosotros, los enfrentamos.- nuevamente, Quistis asintió ante su razonamiento.

Durante la pequeña conversación, los Bugs se habían acercado, y ahora se podía observar a las criaturas de noventa centímetros más claramente. Bite Bugs eran largos insectos azules, con forma de mosquito, definidos por sus enormes mandíbulas separadas, que cubrían un tercio del largo del cuerpo. También poseían seis patas, las primeras dos siendo más largas que las últimas cuatro, y también un gigantesco aguijón en su abdomen. Dos pares de alas parecidas a las de un dragón sostenían a los monstruos mientras volaban.

El cuarteto de Bugs aparentemente había descubierto al par de humanos, y podían haber estado hambrientos o protegiendo su territorio, ya que volaron directo hacia la pareja y atacaron. Squall inmediatamente avanzó, gunblade listo, moviéndose delante de Quistis en forma protectora.

Quistis asintió con su rol en la batalla. Él se ocuparía de los monstruos cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Quistis se dedicaba a utilizar el rango largo de su látigo junto con una buena cantidad de magia.

Quistis se concentró, convocando la magia en su mente. Ella apuntó la palma de su mano, y una bola de flamas se disparó hacia el Bug líder, explotándolo y convirtiéndolo en cenizas humeantes. Los tres restantes avanzaron, desatentos a la abrupta muerte de su compañero. Uno se lanzó hacia Squall mientras que los otros dos se movieron en circulo, uno yendo hacia Quistis, el otro ganando la espalda del cadete.

La forma preferida de ataque de los Bite Bugs era la que una de las criaturas trataba de usar en Squall, la cual consistía en llegar con las mandíbulas bien abiertas, tratando de arrancar un pedazo del humano frente a él.

Esa mandíbula abierta era un lugar perfecto para enterrar la hoja de un gunblade.

El Bug yendo hacia Quistis también fue con un ataque frontal, a lo que el latigazo de la hoja del rante contestó. Una herida profunda se abrió en el exoesqueleto del Bug, y el monstruo voló hacia abajo, para luego levantarse con una mordida a la cara de Quistis. La instructora se tiró atrás, fuera de rango, y golpeó al Bug en su cara de insecto cuando abría la boca de nuevo. El monstruo retrocedió revoloteando, y el lático de Quistis voló hacia arriba, la hoja incrustándose en la zona baja del Bug, matándolo.

Squall notó el otro Bug suspendido detrás de él mientras el primero se retorcía en el extremo de su espada. En un suave movimiento él se giró para encarar a su próximo oponente, levantó su gunblade, y apretó el gatillo, haciendo pedazos al agonizante Bug. El segundo se acercó, y Squall cortó hacia abajo sobre el monstruo, apretando el gatillo una segunda vez. El monstruo explotó en dos como una sandía con una granada dentro.

Squall se inclinó y limpió el líquido negro de los Bugs en el pasto, luego examinó los cuerpos muertos. No se sorprendió al encontrar algunas piedras pequeñas que resonaban con magia dentro de los cuerpos.

- Piedras mágicas.- murmuró él, arrancándolas con su cuchillo. Él las examinó, decepcionado al ver que eran solo fragmentos y no piedras enteras. Los Bugs no habían sido muy maduros si solo poseían fragmentos en sus exoesqueletos. Bugs mayores y más fuertes poseían piedras mágicas enteras, que poseían magia poderosa dentro de estas.

El cadete tomó un momento y refinó los fragmentos, utilizando el poder de Shiva para transformar la magia en más hechizos Blizzard que necesitaría para derrotar a Ifrit. Con eso hecho, se reunió con Quistis para continuar hacia la Caverna.

Veinte minutos después habían llegado a la Caverna de Fuego, sus altos acantilados avecinándose sobre la instructora y el cadete. En la base de los acantilados, frente a un arco negro de piedra que servía como entrada a la cueva, se encontraban un par de profesores, ocultos detrás de las máscaras amarillas como siempre.

- De acuerdo, acá estamos.- dijo Quistis, volviendo la vista hacia Squall.- ¿Estás listo?- El cadete asintió, y avanzó hacia los profesores centinelas.

El momento había llegado. La Caverna de Fuego, hogar del demonio de llamas Ifrit. Uno de los más importantes exámenes que un cadete SeeD tomaría. Nada probaba más la entereza de un hombre tanto como luchar, derrotar, y obtener al legendario Guardian Force que habitaba la cueva.

Ifrit era una entidad de fuego puro, existiendo en el corazón de la Caverna de Fuego. Ahí, reposaba pacíficamente, como la mayoría de los Guardian Forces, a menos que fuera perturbado o provocado, al punto en el que emergería para desatar su cólera sobre el tonto mortal que se había atrevido a retarlo. Todos los cadetes SeeD debían tentar esa cólera, aunque Ifrit, siendo un furioso enemigo, también era un oponente honorable. El Guardian Force nunca había atacado con fuerza letal a un cadete SeeD que lo había desafiado. En situaciones donde el cadete había sido severamente herido, Ifrit tranquilizaría su ataque hasta que el SeeD de apoyo hubiera curado al cadete. Si un cadete llegaba a ser derrotado, Ifrit nunca se movía para dar el golpe final.

- Estudiante nº 41269, Squall Leonhart, listo para tomar el examen de la Caverna de Fuego.- dijo Squall al pararse en atención frente a los profesores. Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente.

- Tu objetivo: conseguir un Guardian Force de nivel bajo.- dijo el profesor.- Un miembro SeeD debe apoyarte.

- Yo soy su apoyo.- replicó Quistis, también poniéndose en atención y realizando un saludo.- Instructora nº 18, Quistis Trepe.

El profesor se volvió hacia Squall.

- Seleccioná un límite de tiempo.- ordenó él.- Que sea un reto, pero a la vez razonable.- como cualquier otro cadete, Squall tenía la posibilidad de elegir su propio límite de tiempo.

Squall reflexionó sobre el objetivo. La pelea contra Ifrit tomaría algo de tiempo, y también realizar el camino hasta donde se encontraba. Muchos cadetes habían dicho que el camino, evadiendo los monstruos dentro, tomaba entre cinco y ocho minutos, y, sacando los Bombs, las batallas no tomaban mucho tiempo si alguien se detenía a enfrentarlos. Ifrit, sin embargo, era un oponente temerario que tomaría bastante para derrotar, y muchos estudiantes habían fallado en el examen por elegir límites de tiempo cortos. El SeeD no podía ayudarlos; su trabajo consistía en curar y apoyar, no luchar con Ifrit en lugar del cadete.

Además, estaba el asunto del límite de tiempo. El límite de tiempo que el cadete escogiera quedaría considerado en el rango final del cadete. Un límite corto indicaba valentía y confianza, mientras que un límite más largo significaba precaución, y todas estas eran cualidades valiosas para cualquier SeeD. Pero, un límite de tiempo muy corto indicaría innecesaria vanidad o imprudencia, mientras que un límite demasiado largo significaría incertidumbre, cualquiera de las cuales no eran adecuadas para un SeeD.

- Veinte minutos.- dijo Squall, luego de unos momentos de consideración. Corto, pero no imprudente, y le dejaba tiempo para manejar cualquier monstruo en su camino además de darle el tiempo necesario para luchar con Ifrit.

- Muy bien.- respondió el profesor, mientras que el otro sacaba un pequeño cronómetro. El primero profesor se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a Squall y Quistis pasar.- Buena suerte.

* * *

Afuera, el aire había sido húmedo y cálido. Dentro, era seco. Y caliente. Squall inmediatamente considero remover su chaqueta.

Solo si se pone muy caliente, decidió él, y avanzó más y más dentro de la Caverna.

- Mi trabajo es apoyarte en batalla.- remarcó Quistis mientras la luz de afuera se desvanecía en oscuridad.- Todo lo demás depende de vos.

Squall asintió y no dijo nada, avanzando dentro de la cueva. Más adelante, la oscuridad daba lugar a una fuerte luz roja y naranja, aquella de la lava fluyendo a través de la Caverna. Pronto, estaban en un sendero de piedra sinuoso y estrecho que descendía profundo hasta el centro de la Caverna. Debajo de ellos, el lago de piedra derretida y líquida emitía un intenso calor. Squall podía ver monstruos debajo de aquel infierno, ignorando, incluso regocijándose en el calor. Él se dio cuenta de que algunos otros estarían en la senda de piedra que llevaba hasta Ifrit, pero nada que lo demoraría demasiado.

- Sabés, los chicos usualmente se desconcentran cuando vengo con ellos.- remarcó Quistis.- Supongo que mi encanto los pone nerviosos.

Como sea, pensó molesto Squall. No estaba impresionado, y su comportamiento tranquilo fue la respuesta que Quistis obtuvo.

- ¡Es una broma!- dijo ella un momento después, frunciendo el ceño ante el silencio de Squall.- Solo trato de mantenerte relajado, nada más.

Entonces no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pensó Squall en respuesta. Estaba por enfrentarse a un Guardian Force legendario, y Quistis trataba de relajarlo con bromas tontas. Él sacudió la cabeza ante tan tonta idea, y a los intentos de Quistis de tratar de calmar las cosas.

El cadete y la instructora descendieron más y más dentro de la caverna, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en busca de cualquier amenaza que pudiera aparecer en el camino. Más adelante, una criatura flotaba alrededor de un monte de estalagmitas en el borde del camino de piedra. La bestia era grande, del tamaño de un humano, y esférica. Tenía brazos cortos y flamas sobre su cuerpo redondo, y una diabólica cara sonriente en el centro.

- Bomb.- remarcó Squall tan pronto como el monstruo se hizo claro en la neblina roja. Sin vacilar, él se concentró y convocó un hechizo hacia la criatura. Un pedazo de hielo apareció sobre su cabeza y luego voló en dirección al monstruo. Estalló en la cara sonriente del Bomb y se convirtió en millones de pequeños fragmentos de hielo, la magia helada explotando hacia fuera y convirtiendo el calor furioso de los fuegos del Bomb en frío muerto. El Bomb cayó sobre el suelo y rodó algunos metros antes de quedarse quieto, muerto por el hechizo Blizzard de Squall.

No está mal, pensó él, considerando las magias Water que había enlazado a su poder mágico antes.

Con el Bomb muerto antes de trasformarse en amenaza, la pareja avanzó más profundo en la Caverna. El sendero de piedra comenzaba a serpentearse y bifurcarse a partir de ahí, y la luz solo se volvía más brillante. Squall podía ver claramente el centro de la Caverna delante de ellos, o al menos su destino, ya que el camino solo se encontraba a una corta distancia del lago de magma ardiente ahora.

Los sentidos entrenados de Squall le alertaron cuando otro Bomb flotó desde el interior de la lava y voló hacia ellos. Al mismo tiempo, otro Bomb apareció alrededor de otro montículo de estalagmitas. El primer Bomb arrojó una bola de fuego mágico hacia Squall. Él levantó su gunblade, y la bola de fuego explotó contra la hoja del arma, tirándolo sobre su trasero y haciéndole recordar el truco que Seifer había usado aquella mañana. El otro Bomb voló de frente hacia Squall, solo para ser detenido por el restallido de un látigo de cadena. El monstruo esférico volcó su furia hacia Quistis, quien puso su látigo en la horrible cara de la bestia otra vez.

Squall se puso de pie y replicó el hechizo Fire del primer Bomb con su propio Blizzard. Al igual que con el anterior Bomb, este recibió el enorme bloque de hizo en la cara, la magia congelada apagando sus llamas y su vida. El Bomb muerto cayó nuevamente dentro de la lava.

El látigo de Quistis había abierto un par de feos agujeros en la cara del monstruo, pero este solo parecía más enfurecido. El Bomb se preparó para conjurar un hechizo sobre ella, pero de repente el rante se enrolló alrededor de uno de sus gruesos brazos y tiró. El monstruo, sorprendido, interrumpió la invocación lo suficiente para que Squall lo partiera a la mitad con un mandoble del Revolver.

- Diez minutos.- anunció Quistis mientras continuaban camino abajo. Ahora la lava estaba tan cerca del sendero de piedra que podrían agacharse y tocarla, pero no era una buena idea. Más adelante, el centro de la Caverna la vasta fuente del calor de la cueva estaba cerca.

- Supongo que tenía razón.- admitió Quistis mientras se acercaban al refugio ardiente de Ifrit.- Seifer y vos están por arriba de los demás. Ambos tienen asombrosa fuerza y potencial.- Squall no replicó al cumplido, en lugar de eso se concentró en el centro de la Caverna. Parecía obvio que este era el escondite de Ifrit; un área central de piedra con estalagmitas como dientes levantándose alrededor de un enorme círculo de piedra, y en el centro de este un gran agujero que brillaba con el calor puro de más abajo. La lava de la caverna parecía formarse desde el escondite del Guardian Force, fluyendo hacia fuera como una fuente infernal. El lugar entero parecía espeluznante, como si la Caverna entera hubiese sido construida por algo, o alguien, específicamente para aquel reto.

- Esto es.- dijo Quistis, detrás de Squall. Él volvió la vista hacia la instructora, viendo que se mantenía a una distancia segura del agujero infernal. Su látigo estaba enrollado en su cadera, y ella estaba de pie esperando. Squall asintió, sabiendo que Quistis no participaría activamente del combate, sino que estaba ahí para asegurarse de que Ifrit no lo asesinara accidentalmente. Squall regresó la vista al agujero, levantando su mano izquierda detrás de él para señalar que estaría bien, mientras su mano derecha desenvainaba el Revolver.

- Parecés confiado.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero sus palabras murieron segundos después, cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar. Rayos de energía amarrillos, magia ardiente, salieron disparados del agujero. Squall apretó fuerte la empuñadura del gunblade, preparado.

Pedazos de roca y piedra fundida volaron fuera del hoyo, acompañados por más ráfagas de magia y un rugido titánico. Luego, algo más se levantó fuera del hueco ardiente, una gigantesca y poderosa criatura, un ente de cólera y llamas y destrucción, preparado para aniquilar al pequeño e insignificante mortal.

Ifrit.

* * *

-

* * *

¡Preparando todo para una caótica batalla!

Bueno, este capítulo fue algo corto y tenía la misión de preparar todo para el próximo capítulo, dedicado enteramente a la pelea entre Squall e Ifrit. Ya se que en el juego Quistis ayuda en la pelea, pero preferí dejarla afuera para mostrar todo el potencial de Squall en la pelea.

Eso es todo, Chock está cansado. No olviden de dejar sus reviews y comentar qué les pareció!

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	5. Fuego del Infierno

Capítulo 4: Fuego del Infierno

El rugido de Ifrit hizo sacudir la piedra debajo de Squall, las ondas de sonido enviando corrientes a través del magma que fluía hacia fuera desde el escondite del Guardián. Squall fue prudente al retroceder cuando Ifrit apareció fuera del agujero ardiente, sus ojos amarillos incandescentes con fuegos internos.

El Guardian Force era enorme, dos veces el tamaño de Squall y, si fuese de carne y hueso, habría pesado al menos diez veces más que Squall. Él se paraba en piernas gruesas y musculosas, parecidas a las de un perro. El pecho de Ifrit era masivo, casi dos metros de amplio, y los músculos estaban fuertemente marcados. Sus hombros eran igual de poderosos, tan grandes como el pecho de Squall, seguidos de unos gigantescos bíceps y antebrazos. Sus dedos y pies terminaban en garras negras, y su piel era de tez marrón oscuro, como si hubiese sido calcinada por los fuegos infernales que el Guardian Force comandaba. Sus fieros rasgos eran parecidos a los de un león o pantera engendrados en el infierno, y un par de enormes, gruesos y negros cuernos se levantaba desde la parte superior de su cabeza, curvándose hacia atrás sobre la espalda, extendiéndose cerca de tres metros. El Guardian Force tenía cabello rojo y largo que caía sobre su espalda, y también una barba corta sobre la mandíbula. Los ojos de Ifrit brillaban amarillos, como oro fundido, y no tenían pupilas.

El Guardian Force bajó la vista sobre Squall, y un profundo gruñido sonó dentro de su garganta.

- ¿VOS ME DESAFIAS?- dijo una implacable voz, resonando desde Ifrit, pero su boca no se movió. La única respuesta de Squall fue levantar su gunblade, devolviendo una mirada de determinación a su oponente. Una profunda risotada explotó desde el Guardian Force, y de nuevo, no se produjo movimiento de su boca, salvo por una sonrisa.

Después, la boca de Ifrit se abrió y otro rugido titánico resonó, e incluso mientras el grito terminaba, él estaba en el aire.

- ¡HUMANO IMPRUDENTE!- bramó el Guardián, con un puño levantado.

Squall rodó hacia delante cuando Ifrit cayó, su puño haciendo pedazos la piedra donde Squall había estado parado momentos antes. El cadete salió de su voltereta, y se dio vuelta, acuchillando dos veces con el Revolver sobre la espalda de Ifrit, abriendo sendas líneas rojas que cruzaban la piel marrón del Guardian Force. Vapor salió de las heridas, como su los cortes hubieran ventilado los fuegos internos de Ifrit. El GF giró sobre Squall, intentando golpear de revés al cadete. Él rápidamente retrocedió, pero no logró evadir un golpe aplastante en el hombro izquierdo que lo hizo girar y dejó su flanco dolorido.

Squall se dio cuenta de que Ifrit no estaba siendo considerado con él. El GF podría haber asesinado a un hombre ordinario con aquel simple golpe. Ifrit gruñó de nuevo y cargó, su pierna derecha levantándose en una patada circular. Squall saltó hacia atrás, y luego se agachó y escabulló bajo la pierna, cortando hacia arriba en la extremidad con el gunblade, logrando apretar el gatillo al mismo tiempo, el disparo explotando contra la pierna del GF. La hoja y el disparo desgarraron otro agujero rojo en Ifrit, y Squall sintió como la temperatura aumentaba incluso más alto cuando más calor mágico emanaba del cuerpo lastimado de Ifrit.

Squall se arrastró rápido hacia atrás, gunblade preparado para atacar. Él esperaba que esta fuera una pelea larga de golpear y correr si seguía luchando con el gunblade, pero la magia podría igualar las probabilidades.

Y entonces, Squall notó como la espalda de Ifrit mientras el GF se giraba para enfrentarlo. Las heridas que él había cortado en el cuerpo de Ifrit habían desaparecido. Squall pudo ver como el huevo irregular en la pierna de Ifrit comenzaba a cerrarse, el daño hecho por Squall revirtiéndose.

Por Hyne, ¿Ifrit también podía regenerarse?

- ¿Se regenera?- gritó Squall, volviendo la vista en dirección a Quistis.

- ¡No!- replicó ella.- Es un avatar. Un humano no puede matarlo.

- ¡¿Entonces como lo derroto?!- contestó Squall. Mientras hacía la pregunta, Ifrti había tirado un brazo hacia atrás, como si quisiera lanzar algo. Squall fue atrapado por sorpresa cuando una bola de fuego le explotó.

- ¡Solo luchá como harías con cualquier otro oponente!- respondió Quistis mientras Squall se tambaleaba, pero lograba mantenerse en pie.- No podés matarlo, pero podés derrotarlo si lo lastimás lo suficiente.

- De acuerdo.- replicó Squall, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Sin perder tiempo, él se concentró, convocando la energía mágica de un hechizo Blizzard. Un pedazo de hielo se formó sobre él y voló, golpeando a Ifrit con fuerza, la magia helada agotando su fuerza ardiente, un contraataque al hechizo Fire que Ifrit había lanzado antes. El Guardián soltó un grito de dolor y cargó hacia Squall, saltando en el aire otra vez. El cadete se preparó para saltar fuera del camino cuando el GF se elevaba sobre él. Squall se zambulló hacia delante, evadiendo otro poderoso puño de Ifrit y abriendo otro tajo sobre el costado del GF. Squall giró al instante, esperando otro revés, pero fue sorprendido por una bola de fuego que le explotó en la cara. El astuto Guardián avanzó justo detrás del hechizo, preparado para aplastar a Squall con otro implacable golpe. El enorme puño llegó e impactó contra el pecho de Squall, arrojándolo hacia atrás con la fuerza de una bola demoledora.

Squall rodó por el piso, y casi cayó dentro del foso ardiente si no hubiese clavado sus manos al suelo de piedra. El cadete se puso de pie, alejándose del calor que emanaba del pozo, mientras Ifrit volvía a atacar. Otro demoledor golpe descendió, pero Squall estaba listo, agachándose debajo del brazo del GF y cortando hacia arriba en la axila de este. Squall apretó el gatillo, enviando la fuerza explosiva en el brazo de Ifrit, y el Guardian Force aulló.

Squall acuchilló cruzado sobre el pecho de Ifrit, y logró escabullirse detrás del Guardian Force antes de que otro poderoso golpe pudiera enviarlo a volar. El GF se dio vuelta y enfrentó a Squall, respeto aparente en su cara.

- NO ESTÁ MAL PARA UN HUMANO.- remarcó Ifrit mientras sus heridas se cerraban. El GF levantó ambos brazos, y fuego le envolvió las palmas mientras apretaba fuerte los puños. Luego, los brazos de Ifrit boxearon el aire tan rápido como para hacerse borrosos, y pequeñas bolas de fuego se dispararon a Squall. El cadete se agachó bajo la primera, rodó adelante para evadir la segunda, y se levantó, desviando una tercera al costado con el gunblade. La cuarta le explotó de lleno en el pecho y lo lanzó hacia atrás, pero pudo mantenerse en pie para bloquear la quinta y esquivar la sexta.

Maldita sea, pensó Squall mientras se agachaba bajo una séptima bola de fuego. No había forma de que él pudiera aguantar aquel aluvión. Ifrit tenía la iniciativa, era mucho más resistente y fuerte, podía controlar el fuego…

E incluso mientras Squall pensaba en eso, pudo encontrar la respuesta. La magia de fuego era completamente opuesta a la de hielo. Ambas eran destructivas para la otra. Squall cerró los ojos, concentrándose, buscando en su mente y tocando una de las dos entidades que ahí habitaban, aquella con control completo de la energía helada, la ruina de la magia de fuego.

Una, dos, tres bolas de fuego chocaron contra el cadete, pero cada una fue desviada por un escudo azul claro que se formó frente a cada ataque, protegiendo a Squall. Los ojos amarillos brillantes de Ifrit se abrieron bien grandes al darse cuenta de lo que su oponente estaba haciendo.

Después, Squall se había vuelto transparente, y en su lugar, una enorme y masiva estalagmita se disparo fuera del suelo.

El calor infernal de la Caverna de Fuego desapareció al instante, reemplazado por un aire absolutamente frío. Y dentro de la estalagmita, una figura se movió, y un par de ojos azules y helados se abrieron. El pedazo de hielo se hizo pedazos, y de pie apareció una mujer. Era hermosa y esbelta, de piel azul. Su cabello amarillo y azul era largo, y su cuerpo estaba marcado por parches de azul oscuro.

- ¡¿TIENEN A SHIVA?!- exclamó Ifrit, comprendiendo el poder de la Guardian Force de hielo. Shiva levantó una mano sobre su cabeza, y una ventisca de energía blanca se formó ahí, el poder mágico reuniéndose y fortaleciéndose. Luego, Shiva apuntó con su mano a Ifrit. Una onda expansiva de aire congelado explotó contra Ifrit, la absolutamente helada temperatura devastando el Guardian Force de fuego y congelando el aire alrededor bajo la ventisca, creando una línea de estalagmitas en el camino recorrido por el ataque de Shiva. La Guardiana chasqueó los dedos, y los pedazos de hielo explotaron alrededor de Ifrit, miles y miles de pequeñas y afiladas puntas de hielo incrustándose en su piel quemada. Shiva, su trabajo hecho, desapareció, y con ella el aire helado.

Por primera vez en el curso del combate, Ifrit parecía realmente lastimado. El GF se inclinó un poco, pero cuando Squall levantó su gunblade, Ifrit se enderezó. El Guardián no iba a ser derrotado tan fácilmente.

Ambos brazos musculosos del Guardian Force se dispararon hacia arriba. En cada palma se formó una bola de magma incandescente apareciendo de la nada, y luego el gran GF liberó las llamas, arrojando ambas bolas a Squall. El cadete tuvo solo una fracción de segundo para reaccionar, y se lanzó hacia atrás, a penas evadiendo las bolas de lava, aunque sintió el intenso calor lo suficiente cuando chocaron contra el lugar donde él había estado de pie.

Pero las esferas de magma no se detuvieron con solo impactar, sino que explotaron en un furioso infierno que tomó por sorpresa a Squall y lo envió para atrás. Él aterrizó y rodó, sintiendo varios rasguños y quemadoras por todo el cuerpo. Todas las heridas menores y explosiones surgidas en el curso de la batalla se estaban juntando, y Squall se sentía más débil. A este paso él terminaría perdiendo el combate.

Ifrit realmente no se estaba conteniendo, pensó Squall. El cadete comenzó a ponerse de pie con dificultad, y mientras se levantaba, Squall sintió ondas de energía curativa corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Solo quedan tres minutos, Squall!- advirtió Quistis desde su posición. Él volvió la vista a Quistis y asintió en agradecimiento, luego se giró en dirección a Ifrit, preparado para continuar. El Guardian Force de fuego había esperado pacientemente que Quistis curara a Squall para continuar con la batalla, como había hecho con todos los cadetes que había enfrentado antes. Ahora, el GF también estaba preparado, y cuando Squall se puso en guardia con el gunblade, Ifrit cargó.

Squall contestó la carga con una propia, gunblade en alto y listo para el ataque. Los músculos de Squall se tensaron, y él se preparó para saltar hacia un costado ante el ataque de Ifrit. Ifrit se acercó, sus puños estallando en llamas.

Y entonces, Ifrit se detuvo y saltó hacia atrás. Squall fue sorprendido por la inteligente maniobra del Guardian Force, y casi no reaccionó a tiempo cuando Ifrit envió más bolas de fuego sobre él mientras se encontraba en el aire. Él se agachó, zigzagueó, esquivó, y rodó, desvió una bola de fuego con su gunblade, y sintió un número de misiles cercanos pasar volando. Incluso mientras las llamas volaban y explotaban a su alrededor, Squall vio al GF aterrizar frente al foso de fuego. Ifrit lanzó otra descarga de bolas de fuego, pero Squall rodó debajo de estas. Él salió de su voltereta con su mano libre moviéndose. Alrededor de Ifrit se formó una sólida esfera de agua, el líquido ahogando y apagando las flamas de Ifrit. El GF se liberó del hechizo Water a tiempo para recibir cacho de hielo en la cara, cortesía de un subsecuente hechizo Blizzard.

Los hombros de Ifrit se hundieron ligeramente y él comenzó a jadear con fuerza, y Squall vio que el GF había sido severamente lastimado por aquel aluvión. El Guardian Force estaba cerca de ser derrotado, y por eso, Squall preparó el Revolver y cargó. El Guardian Force se enderezó y rugió desafiante, tirando un brazo atrás ante el ataque de Squall. Cuando el cadete estuvo en su rango, él liberó el golpe, el puño volando hacia abajo sobre squall con fuerza devastante.

Ifrit golpeó solo la roca donde Squall había estado de pie anteriormente cuando Squall saltó hacia atrás, utilizando la misma maniobra astuta que el Guardian Force había utilizado en él antes. Los ojos de Ifrit se abrieron grandes al comprender su error, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando el cadete le enterró el Revolver en el pecho. Ifrit trató de agarrar a Squall, pero sus manos no podían sujetar al cadete, mientras este apretaba repetidas veces el gatillo del gunblade y descargaba disparos explosivos dentro del pecho del Guardian Force.

El cuerpo masivo de Ifrit se sacudió en espasmos con cada disparo, y luego de casi media docena de explosiones él se liberó del invencible humano, arrancando de su pecho destrozado la hoja del gunblade. Incluso mientras Squall se preparaba para continuar, Ifrit cayó sobre una rodilla, sosteniendo su pecho y jadeando.

- ERES PODEROSO, HUMANO.- dijo Ifrit lentamente.- EFECTIVAMENTE, NUNCA HE LUCHADO CON UN HUMANO TAN PODEROSO…- las heridas de Ifrit comenzaron a cerrarse, y el GF se puso de pie con dificultad, cabeza inclinada. El resplandor en sus ojos había disminuido.

- HE PERDIDO CONTRA UN HUMANO… DEBO SERVIR, COMO LAS ANTIGUAS REGLAS LO DICTAMINAN. MUY BIEN.- retumbó Ifrit. El GF apretó fuerte un puño, una esfera de energía roja se formó en su palma, y luego flotó hacia Squall, quien la sostuvo con su mano libre.- ME UNIRÉ A TI.- con eso, la forma corpórea del Guardian Force explotó en flamas doradas que rápidamente cubrieron todo su cuerpo entero. Pronto, las llamas furiosas obscurecieron la apariencia del GF.

Squall cortó una X con su arma en modo de saludo a Ifrit, y el Guardian Force desapareció, los fuegos disipándose repentinamente. Él se giró hacia Quistis, el gunblade reposando sobre su hombro, y luego observó la esfera de energía roja. Finalmente, Ifrit era suyo.

- Bien hecho.- dijo Quistis, aplaudiendo.- No recuerdo haber visto a Ifrit luchar tan entusiasmado. Los cadetes usualmente necesitan ser curados varias veces durante esta pelea.- añadió ella. Squall asintió, y regresó el Revolver a su vaina. Sin palabras, la pareja abandonó el infierno que era la Caverna de Fuego.

Ahora, todo lo que faltaba era el examen final…

* * *

La idea de que Ifrit no moviera la boca al hablar viene de "Gunblade Saga" de Peptuck. Me parece excelente para remarcar el rol sobrenatural de los Guardian Forces.

Y qué veo por ahí? Fue esa la escena de victoria de Squall? :P

Planeaba hacer que Squall derrotara a Ifrit utilizando su Límite Renzokuken, pero al final decidí que no. El súper-genial Límite de Squall va a aparecer más adelante, eso seguro.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	6. Víspera de la Guerra

Capítulo 5: Víspera de la Guerra

El camino de regreso al Garden no presentó demasiados inconvenientes, salvo por un par de Bite Bugs. Un par de hechizos y disparos de gunblade fueron suficientes para solucionar el problema rápidamente.

- Bien hecho.- dijo Quistis una vez que pasaron las puertas frontales.- Todavía tenemos una hora antes del examen. Cambiate a tu uniforme reglamentario de cadete y encontrame en el vestíbulo del primer piso, en el directorio. Estate preparado.- sin decir más, Quistis se volvió y entró en el edificio, seguida de Squall. Una vez en el vestíbulo, la instructora se detuvo, esperando que Squall dijera algo, pero él no compartió nada con ella, como siempre. En lugar de eso, Squall simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el ala oeste del edificio, para los dormitorios. Quistis soltó un suspiro y avanzó hacia el elevador que la llevaba hasta su oficina en el tercer piso.

Squall notaba que la atmósfera dentro del Garden había cambiado desde que él se había ido. Había menos estudiantes en los pasillos, y aquellos que permanecían ahí caminaban rápido en varias direcciones, con muchas cosas que preparar. El edificio entero parecía estar envuelto en silenciosa anticipación, una tensión que solo podía darse al saber que una batalla estaba por suceder. Squall caminó hacia los dormitorios rápidamente y entró en la habitación.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, Squall se deshizo de la chaqueta de cuero, pantalones y botas, y sacó su uniforme de cadete. Él silenciosamente se vistió con la chaqueta azul oscuro y hombros plateados, el pantalón del mismo color, y las botas. No había usado aquel uniforme muy seguido, prefiriendo su propia vestimenta, pero la ropa le era familiar. Dejó la chaqueta abierta, con la remera expuesta, y el collar del león sobre esta.

La cámara del Revolver se abrió con un clic, y Squall removió los cartuchos de energía que habían sido utilizados, reemplazándolos por otros nuevos, y para terminar limpió la hoja rápidamente. Luego comprobó que sus cuchillos y su equipo estuvieran en su lugar, y revisó por última vez el gunblade. Mientras lo inspeccionaba nuevamente, Squall sintió su mano izquierda temblar, y sus palpitaciones aumentar ligeramente.

Él estaba seguro de que el examen involucraría luchar contra oponentes humanos reales. Y, le gustara o no, Squall Leonhart nunca había luchado contra un humano en una situación real de matar o morir. Él había entrenado, combatido en duelos, y asesinado monstruos y bestias, pero derramar la sangre de un humano era algo que nunca había hecho antes, y aunque había entrenado hasta el cansancio para aquel día, no podía dejar de sentir una punzada aprensión al prepararse para el combate.

Su vida había estado en peligro hoy; los monstruos en la Zona de Entrenamiento no se contenían, y al menos un cadete había muerto ahí cerca de siete años atrás. El mismo Squall casi había sido despedazado por uno de los más peligrosos monstruos de la isla, hasta que un buen colocado cuchillazo al ojo había alejado a la criatura. Sin embargo, los humanos no eran como monstruos hambrientos y territoriales; eran inteligentes, adaptativos, rápidos, y letales si se los subestimaba, especialmente por un SeeD imprudente.

Squall se preguntó quiénes serían los posibles oponentes. Probablemente, el Ejército de la República de Galbadia; SeeD constantemente era contratado para detener los asaltos de las tropas galbadienses a las naciones vecinas.

La cámara del gunblade se cerró con otro chasquido. El mecanismo de gatillo funcionaba bien, junto con el mecanismo de rotación, los compensadores, y la verdadera función de pistola que canalizaba la energía de los disparos del gunblade.

Squall observó el arma, el filo brillante y letal de la hoja, y exhaló e inhaló lentamente. Finalmente envainó el gunblade, escuchando el débil _clic_ que hacía la hoja al entrar en la vaina. Lentamente, el cadete abandonó la habitación y comenzó a avanzar hacia el vestíbulo, sabiendo que aquel era el día en que iba a tomar con sus manos una vida humana. Tan simple como eso; matar o morir. No había alternativa. Él tendría que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse firme, para mantener su lugar sin ayuda de nadie.

Y Squall Leonhart estaba _determinado_ a mantenerse firme, sin importar cómo.

* * *

- ¡Squall, por acá!- llamó Quistis, sacudiendo una mano al verlo en la multitud de cadetes. Ella estaba vestida nuevamente en su uniforme SeeD, y sostenía un sujetapapeles, observando a alrededor de diez o más cadetes reunidos alrededor del directorio, algunos charlando con sus instructores o entre ellos. Squall caminó hasta Quistis, quien continuó hablando mientras él se acercaba.- Voy a anunciar a los escuadrones asignados para el examen ahora. Veamos… vos estás con…- dijo ella observando una lista.- Zell Dincht. Un chico muy activo.

Squall frunció el ceño, descontento con la selección de su compañero de escuadrón. Como Squall, Zell había formado parte del Garden por mucho tiempo, y era un excelente luchador, especialmente en combates mano a mano, pero su agresividad y temperamento fuerte eran usualmente causa para más problemas que beneficios. Él prefería no tener a alguien así de impredecible en su equipo.

- ¿Activo?- murmuró Squall.- Mejor dicho ruidoso. ¿No puedo cambiar?

- Me temo que es imposible.- replicó Quistis sacudiendo la cabeza.- Fue una selección al azar.

Squall pasó la mirada por la multitud de cadetes hasta ver al hiperactivo Zell, practicando artes marciales, como siempre. Zell soltaba golpes circulares derechos e izquierdo a un oponente imaginario, luego giraba hacia uno detrás, y saltaba dando una poderosa patada giratoria derecha, para luego plantar un par de puñetazos izquierdos.

- ¡Por acá, Zell!- lo llamó Quistis, y él levantó la vista de su práctica, se detuvo, e hizo una perfecta voltereta doble hacia atrás, ejecutando un magnifico aterrizaje con una sonrisa muy ancha y el pulgar levantado. Él observó a Quistis, y luego a Squall de pie junto a ella, y sus ojos se abrieron grandes.

- Wow, ¿estoy con vos?- dijo él con excitación, su tono usual para cualquier situación. Zell Dincht limpió su mano derecha enguantada sobre su uniforme rápidamente y la adelantó hacia Squall. El taciturno cadete no se movió, solo observó la mano de Zell, y luego miró al costado, una clara indicación de que no iba a estrechar la mano ofrecida. Zell hundió los hombros, entendiendo que uno no podía esperar nada más de Squall Leonhart. Él rápidamente cambió el tema a algo que sacara una reacción del estudiante de piedra.

- No te llevás bien con Seifer, ¿no?- preguntó el artista marcial. A eso, Squall levantó la vista.- Escuché que te ganó esta mañana. Enfermería, cicatrices, gunblades, lo usual.

- No estábamos peleando.- clarificó Squall rápidamente.- Estábamos entrenando.

- Apuesto a que él no piensa igual.- respondió Zell, conociendo a Seifer casi tan bien como Squall lo conocía.- Mirá.- comenzó Zell.- Seifer está siendo un simple idiota. ¿Por qué no lo ignorás?- los ojos de Squall se endurecieron. Nadie lo entendía. No podía simplemente ignorar a Seifer.

Quistis conocía la respuesta de Squall a aquel consejo antes de que él la dijera.

- Eso no es…- comenzó a decir Squall.

- Asunto tuyo.- terminó Quistis. Su comentario atrajo la atención de ambos cadetes, y cuando giraron la vista hacia ella, la instructora decidió darles la mala noticia.- Um… disculpen, pero… ese Seifer del que hablan… es el líder del escuadrón.

Squall maldijo en silencio. La respuesta de Zell fue mucho más vocal.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó él, sorprendido por la noticia.

- No se puede cambiar.- dijo Quistis a modo de disculpa.- ¡Seifer! ¿Estás por acá?- llamó ella. Como si fuera el momento justo, Seifer apareció entre los estudiantes reunidos, seguido de cerca por Fujin y Raijin. El Comité Disciplinario en pleno.

Seifer aparentemente había olvidado cambiarse en el uniforme; él era el único cadete, de hecho la única persona, sin el uniforme. Aún seguía vistiendo su abrigo blanco, camiseta, y pantalones. Aparentemente, el estilo del Garden no era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

- Sos el líder del escuadrón.- le informó Quistis, aunque Squall podía decir que ella no estaba contenta con aquella decisión. Él tampoco.- Buena suerte.- añadió Quistis.

- Instructora.- replicó Seifer, en un tono casi condescendiente, para la ira de Quistis.- Odio cuando la gente me desea suerte.- Fujin y Raijin asintieron.- Guárdeselo para aquellos estudiantes mediocres que la necesitan.- aconsejó él.

- De acuerdo, entonces.- respondió Quistis, sonriendo dulcemente. Tenía suficiente de su actitud presuntuosa.-… _buena suerte_, Seifer.

Para Squall y Zell fue satisfactorio ver la respuesta de Seifer. Sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes, y luego se entrecerraron peligrosamente hacia la Instructora.

- Añadan a la Instructora Trepe a la lista.- murmuró él en voz baja.

- Muy bien.- dijo Quistis, satisfecha de haber puesto en su lugar a Seifer.- Fueron asignados al Escuadrón B. Yo soy la instructora a cargo. Recuerden, el trabajo en equipo es de suma importancia.

- Por 'trabajo en equipo'.- dijo Seifer con una amplia sonrisa.- Ella quiere decir "manténganse fuera de mi camino." Es la regla del Escuadrón B. ¡No la olviden!

Quistis negó con la cabeza al escuchar la declaración de Seifer, mientras Zell temblaba de ira ante su arrogancia. Squall fue más ambivalente.

- Como sea.- murmuró él con menosprecio, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Están todos?- llegó una voz desde las escaleras. El grupo de alumnos reunidos rápidamente formó una fila al ver al Director Cid Kramer en persona descendiendo las escaleras que llevaban al elevador.

Cid era un hombre petiso y regordete de alrededor de cincuenta años, con cabello castaño peinado hacia el costado, algo plateado en algunos lugares, ojos de color azul gris, y grandes lentes. Tenía algo parecido a una barba en su mentón y vestía un chaleco bordó, una camisa blanca debajo de este, una corbata verde, y pantalones de vestir marrones. Él sonrió al acercarse a sus cadetes, y había algo en sus ojos, orgullo tal vez, de sus cadetes. El Director era propenso a gesticular melodramáticamente también.

Quistis le dejó espacio frente al directorio, y Cid permaneció de pie ahí por un momento, contemplando a sus estudiantes, las manos detrás de la espalda.

- Ha pasado el tiempo.- comenzó él, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Cómo están todos? Este examen involucrará doce cadetes de los Escuadrones A hasta D.- continuó Cid, observando a cada cadete en busca de alguna reacción.- Estarán entrando en un campo de batalla real. Obviamente, las batallas son reales. Ya no habrá balas de salva, espadas que se detengan antes de tocarlos o hechizos no lanzados hacia ustedes. Pero ya deberían saber eso.

Una de las manos de Cid apareció desde detrás de su espalda, agitándola en al aire mientras hablaba, como si quisiera sostener algo.

- Vida y muerte.- dijo Cid solemne, su sonrisa desapareciendo.- Victoria y derrota, honor… y desgracia. Cada una de estas van de la mano. No hay otra alternativa posible.

Cid regresó su mano detrás de su espalda, y se agachó hacia delante, observando a cada cadete a los ojos.

- ¿Qué les parece?- desafió Cid.- ¿Todavía quieren hacer esto?

El Director se enderezó.

- Serán acompañados por un grupo de quince miembros SeeD.- informó él a los cadetes.- Ellos realizarán el trabajo si ustedes llegaran a fallar. Siempre lo logran.- Cid volvió a sonreír, abriendo amplio sus manos.- Una preocupación menos para ustedes.

- ¡El orgullo de Balamb Garden!- anunció Cid, en dirección a un grupo de quince hombres y mujeres, vestidos en simples chaquetas, pantalones y botas negras de combate, permaneciendo en atención a lo alto de las escaleras. Cada uno llevaba un arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo envainada al costado o atada a la espalda, y un rifle de asalto colgando del hombro.- ¡La fuerza mercenaria de elite, SeeD! Aprendan de ellos, obedezcan sus órdenes, y cumplan la misión.- Cid volvió a inclinarse, observando a cada alumno a los ojos otra vez.

- Prueben tener lo necesario para convertirse en miembros de SeeD.- Cid volvió a enderezarse, y asintió a los cadetes.

- Buena suerte para ustedes.

Quistis se volvió hacia el grupo de cadetes.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Muévanse!- gritó ella, y los cadetes rompieron filas, algunos corriendo, otros caminando, todos en dirección al garaje. Cid dio un paso al frente y tocó el hombro de Squall cuando este se movía para seguir a los demás.

- Aún no hay un especialista en gunblade en SeeD.- dijo Cid en voz baja.- Por eso espero que vos y Seifer pasen este examen.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor.- respondió Squall, saludando.

- Bien. Ahora, andate.- Squall asintió y se apuró para reunirse con los demás. Quistis comenzó a avanzar también, pero Cid la detuvo.

- ¿Cómo fue su prueba en la Caverna de Fuego?- preguntó él.- ¿Cómo lo trató Ifrit?- Quistis negó con la cabeza, sonriendo en incredulidad. Ifrit siempre juzgaba a un cadete que lo desafiaba, usando su sabiduría antigua para determinar cuán poderoso era el estudiante. Por eso, Ifrit sabía que nunca debía tirar algo a un cadete que pudiera ser potencialmente letal. En cambio, si Ifrit sentía que un oponente era fuerte, él usaría ataques mucho más fuertes y agresivos en ellos, y no se rendiría hasta haber recibido mucho más daño.

- Tiró ataques sobre Squall que yo nunca vi en mi prueba.- admitió ella.- Y Ifrit no se dio por vencido hasta no haber recibido al menos el doble del castigo que muchos cadetes le dan. Debe haber juzgado a Squall como un oponente terriblemente fuerte.

- Ya veo.- dijo Cid, asintiendo.- Solo Seifer ha desafiado a Ifrit con esa ferocidad. Entonces Squall definitivamente formará parte de SeeD.

- Eso es lo que usted decía sobre Seifer.- recordó Quistis.

- Lo sé. Tal vez se desempeñe mejor en este examen que en los anteriores dos.- eso podría haberse visto como una ilusión por parte de Cid. Seifer parecía tener una falta de respeto crónica por la autoridad, combinada con un ego pretencioso y un excesivo orgullo. Si primer examen había fallado porque él había usado invocaciones GF en forma indiscriminada, casi asesinando civiles múltiples veces. Su segundo examen había fallado por falta de respeto a su capitán, insubordinación, y rebeldía general, sin mencionar los insultos abiertos al cliente, quien debía ser escoltado a través de territorio hostil.

- El liderazgo tal vez le enseñe responsabilidad.- finalizó Cid en tono esperanzado.

- Solo podemos esperar.- replicó Quistis asintiendo, y con eso, avanzó en dirección al garaje para reunirse con el grupo de cadetes y SeeDs.

* * *

El Garden había estado tenso, y así estaba la atmósfera dentro del camión blindado mientras manejaba hacia el puerto de Balamb. Zell se sentaba junto a Squall en el compartimiento trasero de pasajeros, obviamente ambos nerviosos y ansiosos. Quistis se sentaba silenciosamente frente a Zell, observando a los estudiantes. Seifer estaba recostado tranquilamente sobre el asiento, inspeccionando su gunblade y cartuchos para la pistola cargados de municiones que llevaba dentro de su abrigo. Squall se sentaba frente a Seifer, sin mirar a nadie, inclinado con los brazos sobre las rodillas, observando el suelo.

Squall sabía que Seifer estaba alternando su mirada entre el mecanismo de Hyperion y su cabeza, pero de nuevo, Seifer no dijo nada. Él terminó de cargar y revisar su arma, y la deslizó dentro de su vaina. Con eso hecho, Seifer pasó a lanzar miradas furtivas a la cabeza de Squall.

Zell había estado mirando a Seifer y su gunblade, y aunque prefería usar sus puños en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía no estar intrigado por las armas de los demás. El artista marcial observó a Squall y el arma envainada en su costado izquierdo.

- Eh, Squall, mostrame tu gunblade, ¿dale?- preguntó él, como un niño pequeño.

No lo creo, pensó Squall, e hizo a un costado la pregunta del luchado con su silencio, pero eso parecía tener el efecto contrario en Zell.

- Vamos, hombre.- rogó Zell, y Squall lo ignoró. Zell entendería el mensaje, eventualmente. Al menos, Squall esperaba que lo entendiera.

- ¡Un poquito!- volvió a rogar Zell, juntando ambas manos para indicar cuanto quería ver el arma. Cuando Squall no respondió, Zell decidió dejarlo.- Tsk, bien.- murmuró él, abatido.- Si, si… ¡¿Por qué tan egoísta?! ¡Amargo!

Callate, Zell, pensó Squall. Parecía un niño de primaria. Aparentemente, Zell se estaba frustrando por el continuo silencio de Squall.

- ¿Por qué no decís nada?- preguntó él, resuelto a hacer que Squall hablara sobre algo, lo que fuera.- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Nada.- dijeron Squall y Quistis al mismo tiempo. Squall levantó la vista a su instructora, quien estaba ahogando una risita, y le lanzó una mirada fría. Ella finalmente logró parar, y él regresó a su fascinante estudio del suelo.

Batalla real… algo para lo que se había entrenado por años. Él había luchado con humanos, había vencido a la mayoría, sino a todos, los otros cadetes en encuentros no letales en la Zona de Entrenamiento, pero una pelea real contra enemigo humanos reales, donde uno podía salir realmente lastimado o muerto por su enemigo…

Squall no era nuevo en eso. Él había visto muerte con sus ojos, ya fuera en un Arqueosaurio, o un grupo de Fasticolans, o un gran número de Grats, incluso en la mirada a veces lunática de Seifer. Squall había roto brazos, recibido un disparo en la espalda por fuego amistoso en la Zona de Entrenamiento, e incluso estado dentro de las mandíbulas de un Arqueosaurio, casi perdiendo la vida si no fuese por un cuchillo en el ojo del monstruo.

Pero nunca había tomado la vida de otra persona. Y hoy, con seguridad, sería la primera vez. Squall sabía que todos los cadetes tenían su primera muerte, y que muchos, a pesar del intenso entrenamiento y preparación, sufrían un colapso nervioso, muchos no soportaban el sentimiento. Squall se había preparado física y mentalmente para aquel día, y conocía técnicas para controlar el flujo de adrenalina y los nervios de haber matado a su primer oponente para no sufrir de un colapso.

El largo silencio parecía haberse metido con Zell. Aburrido, él se levantó de un salto, lanzando puños a un enemigo invisible. Él rebotó alrededor, puños bombeando, golpeando rápidamente. A Squall no le importaba, mientras que Zell no lo molestara de nuevo.

- Basta.- dijo Seifer luego de unos minutos del boxeo de Zell.- Es molesto.- Zell se detuvo, solo para lanzar una mirada feroz a Seifer, quien le devolvió una amplia y diabólica sonrisa, inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento.

- Cobarde.- se burló él.

- ¡¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE?!- gritó Zell en contestación, y por la mirada furiosa en su cara y la forma en que sus músculos temblaba, Squall estaba seguro que Zell haría polvo a Seifer en aquel momento y lugar.

Bueno, se lo merece, consideró Squall. Él se hizo a un costado, dejando un espacio claro para Zell si este realmente se decidía a atacar a Seifer.

Mientras Zell estaba encolerizado, Seifer solo parecía divertido, recostándose y riendo en silencio a la respuesta de Zell. Por supuesto, eso solo enfurecía más a Zell.

- Te voy a hacer mierda, arrogante hijo de…- amenazó Zell.

- ¡Basta los dos!- - gritó Quistis, poniéndose de pie. Ambos Seifer y Zell la miraron, y de mala gana, Zell se sentó, aunque Seifer aún mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El vehículo continuó andando por algún tiempo, y reinó el silencio en el compartimiento de pasajeros. Squall pensó en su encuentro con Seifer en la Zona de Entrenamiento, y sus palabras sobre hacer trampa en combate. Algo que él debía recordar. Pensar en eso hizo que Squall recordara el duelo de esa mañana, y el propio truco sucio de su autodenominado rival. Eso le hizo recordar su despertar en la Enfermería.

Y la Enfermería le recordó a Squall algo que lo había tenido preocupado desde aquella mañana. Esa chica… ¿quién era? ¿De dónde venía? "Squall, nos encontramos de nuevo" ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Él la conocía? Se preguntaba si alguien más la había visto. La Dra. Kadowaki se había ido, pero Quistis había entrado momentos después…

- … Instructora.- dijo Squall, levantando la vista para mirar a Quistis. Su uso voluntario de palabras era inusual para todos en el vehículo, y su pregunta atrajo la atención tanto de Seifer y Zell, y también de Quistis.- ¿Quién era esa chica en la Enfermería esta mañana?

Quistis se recostó en el asiento, con una expresión pensativa en la cara.

- ¿Había alguien ahí? No recuerdo.- contestó ella.- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No…- dijo Squall de inmediato, preguntándose si había alucinado el incidente entero. Él volvió a mirar el suelo.- No realmente…

Aparentemente, su rápida respuesta fue malinterpretada por Seifer, quien comenzó a reír en silencio. ¿Squall, interesado en una chica? Él no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

- Esto es genial…- murmuró Seifer.- Tengo un cobarde y un tipo que acaba de llegar a la pubertad en mi escuadrón…

Desde su asiento, Zell gruñó y le dio una respuesta con un dedo a Seifer.

* * *

Las calles de la ciudad costera de Balamb estaban vacías, lo que permitió a los vehículos del Garden moverse rápido por las calles, pasando el gran, hermoso hotel con vista a los muelles, y calle abajo al puerto en cuestión de minutos. Ahí, un número de buques del Garden esperaban por los cadetes y SeeDs.

El vehículo se detuvo, la puerta se deslizó abierta, y el trío de cadetes puso pie en el puerto. Squall pausó a ver a los SeeDs reunidos en los muelles y la pequeña flota de buques flotando sobre el mar.

- ¿Así que esos son los barcos?- preguntó Squall, observando los transportes de tropas navales de Balamb Garden, los NT-33 Salamanders. Los Salamanders eran largos y elegantes, pintados de azul oscuro, y equipados con blindaje reforzado y puertas deslizantes al frente para desplegar a las fuerzas de infantería. En la parte superior, había una escotilla que guiaba a un poste de observación superior, completo con una ametralladora de alto calibre, que llevaba su propia computadora para ubicar los blancos, permitiendo ser disparada tanto por una persona como por control remoto desde la cabina. El buque parecía muy orgánico, con suaves líneas y curvas. El puesto superior y la ametralladora parecían casi haber crecido desde el Salamander en vez de haber sido construidos.

- Ahora no hay vuelta atrás.- dijo Seifer a Squall, llegando por detrás. El cadete rubio observó a Squall, y pudo ver una mezcla de determinación, tensión, y un poco de ansiedad en su expresión.- ¿Eh?- dijo Seifer, notando que Squall lo miraba.- ¿Vos también tenés miedo?

Squall no tuvo oportunidad de contestar cuando un SeeD llegó corriendo hasta el grupo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes son los últimos! ¡Apurensé y suban!

Seifer volvió a mirar a Squall, y luego sus ojos fueron a un costado, en dirección al barco.

- No me decepciones.- ordenó él, y luego corrió hacia el buque.

¿Qué? ¿Decepcionar? Squall no estaba seguro qué quería decir Seifer con eso, pero sospechaba que el cadete le estaba recordando sobre la conversación en la Zona de Entrenamiento.

- ¡Vamos, muévanse!- gritó Quistis bajando del vehículo detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Squall. Él asintió rápidamente ante la orden y corrió hacia el barco. Él se agachó al pasar por la entrada lateral, y descendió dentro del estrecho interior del Salamander, tomando asiento más cercano a la entrada.

La habitación era una combinación de compartimiento para pasajeros, armería, y sala de operaciones_. _En la pared del fondo había una gran pantalla, obviamente con el propósito de explicar las diferentes misiones. A cada lado del compartimiento había asientos, y una mesa baja separándolos. Sobre esta mesa, Squall pudo notar una serie de esferas de energía, similares a aquellas que contenían magia, pero más grandes. Squall sabía que aquellas esferas contenían mayor poder mágico que las más pequeñas que él había extraído anteriormente.

Seifer y Zell se dejaron caer sobre los asientos; Zell seguía con una expresión de nerviosismo y ansiedad, mientras que Seifer solo parecía aburrido. Él se recosté en su lugar, observando la pared inexpresivamente y apoyando los pies sobre la mesa, esparciendo algunas de las esferas mágicas. Quistis permanecía de pie.

Squall escuchó la escotilla cerrarse, y los motores se dispararon. En momentos el buque estaba en movimiento, surcando los mares en dirección a su destino, donde fuera que fuese.

Squall pensó haber escuchado a alguien hablando con el piloto, luego la escotilla que guiaba a la cabina se abrió y dentro del cuarto apareció una bella mujer vestida con uniforme SeeD.

- Hola, Xu.- saludó Quistis con una sonrisa. La mujer era lo suficientemente familiar para cualquiera que trabajara o estudiara en el Garden. La segunda al mando y asistente personal de Cid, Xu Riaan, era una chica morocha tranquila y segura de unos veinticinco años que hacía un trabajo duro. Ella había estado en el Garden por mucho tiempo, y era una buena amiga de Quistis. Los rumores decían que Xu no era nativa de la región de Balamb, ni de alguno de los países en el continente occidental, ni del apartado país de Esthar, en el continente oriental. Ella ciertamente no parecía nativa; su cara era delgada y gentilmente angulada, y tenía ojos muy oscuros, su apariencia general daba pista de ser extranjera.

- Hola, Quistis.- contestó Xu, sonriendo también. La mujer entró en la sala de operaciones, y observó al Escuadrón B.

- Estos son los miembros del Escuadrón B.- dijo Quistis, señalando al grupo. Zell se puso de pie de un salto, mientras que Squall se levantó más lentamente. Seifer permaneció sentado.

- ¡Gusto en conocerte!- dijo Zell ansiosamente, realizando un saludo.

- Encantado de conocerla.- añadió Squall con su propio saludo, deshaciéndose de las formalidades. Xu les ofreció un asentimiento a cada uno, y luego se volvió hacia Seifer, quien la estaba mirando.

- Seifer.- comenzó Xu con una sonrisa, su tono sonando algo sarcástico y sorprendido.- ¿Cuántas veces hiciste este examen?

- Oh, me encantan estos exámenes.- respondió Seifer, ambas voz y sonrisa llenas de sarcasmo. Con las introducciones hechas, Xu pasó frente a Zell en el estrecho compartimiento y se ubicó a un costado de la pantalla.

- Sentados.- ordenó ella, tocando un botón en la pantalla.- Voy a explicarles la situación actual y la misión.

Squall se sentó en el asiento y escuchó atentamente. Si había una cosa que le habían taladrado en su cabeza durante sus años en el Garden, era que uno debía escuchar cuando un alguien estaba dando una clase o explicando una misión. Los instructores habían sido muy, muy firme sobre eso; no prestar atención era castigado severamente.

- Nuestro cliente para esta misión es el Parlamento del Ducado de Dollet.- comenzó Xu.

Dollet. Una de las naciones occidentales, una relativamente pequeña nación costera, especializada en embarcación y transporte. La capital de Dollet, llevando el mismo nombre, era la ciudad costera más grande en el oeste, y era hogar de una gran marina que equiparaba a los cuerpos navales de la mucha más grande República de Galbadia, el país vecino del Ducado. Dollet era relativamente pacífico, aunque había sido sacudido por las guerras a lo largo de los años. La nación alguna vez había sido un vasto imperio, dominando las regiones norte y este del continente occidental, hasta que una guerra con Galbadia lo había reducido a casi un cuarto de su tamaño original.

- Un pedido por SeeD fue hecho dieciocho horas atrás.- continuó explicando Xu. En la pantalla, un mapa de la capital de Dollet apareció.- Dollet ha estado bajo ataque del ejército galbadiense desde hace aproximadamente setenta y dos horas.- el mapa mostraba una colección de puntos, indicando las unidades de Dollet. Las tropas de Dollet eran mostradas retrocediendo, la mayoría moviéndose al norte en dirección a las montañas, con unas pocas yendo al sur hacia las playas.

- Luego de cuarenta y nueve horas de batalla, Dollet abandonó la mayoría de sus posiciones en el interior de la ciudad.- dijo Xu.- Actualmente se han refugiado en las montañas y están reorganizando sus tropas, preparándose para una contraofensiva. Unidades dispersadas todavía se mantienen dentro de la ciudad, y una fuerza moderada todavía lucha en las playas, bajando desde las montañas. Ese es el estatus actual. Ahora, a los objetivos de la misión.- Xu presionó otro botón, y el mapa hizo un zoom a las cordilleras montañosas al oeste de la ciudad. Una gran flecha azul, indicando las fuerzas galbadienses, era vista moviéndose hacia las montañas.- De acuerdo a nuestros reportes, el ejército galbadiense está barriendo a las tropas de Dollet en la región montañosa. La mayoría de sus tropas estan al oeste, dejando la ciudad abierta para un contraataque.- el mapa volvió a hacer zoom para mostrar una línea roja cruzando desde Balamb hasta Dollet; el camino que Squall sabía los SeeDs y candidatos estaban tomando.

- Vamos a desembarcar en Playa Lapin y unir fuerza con las tropas de Dollet en las playas y dentro de la ciudad. Entonces eliminaremos al ejercito galbadiense que permanece dentro de la capital y la liberaremos tan pronto como podamos.- el mapa cambió para mostrar la región de montaña de nuevo, con semicírculos rojos indicando las fuerzas SeeD proyectadas justo en el camino de las flechas azules galbadienses.- Más tarde, los miembros SeeD y las tropas de Dollet de las playas y la ciudad interceptarán a cualquier fuerza galbadiense que intente abrirse camino dentro de la capital desde las montañas. Con un poco de suerte, vamos a ser capaces de desestabilizar las fuerzas de Galbadia lo suficiente para permitir que las fuerzas de Dollet contraataquen desde las montañas y desde dentro de la ciudad, forzando a los galbadienses a retirarse.- con eso, el mapa desapareció y la pantalla se apagó.

- Entonces.- preguntó Seifer, pareciendo incierto sobre su rol venidero.- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

- Después de reunirse con las tropas de Dollet, los cadetes SeeD deben liberar la ciudad del ejército galbadiense y mantener posiciones en caso de un asalto.- explicó Xu.

- ¡Suena importante!- exclamó Zell, excitado.

- Suena aburrido.- replicó Seifer, más para desanimar a Zell que por el aburrimiento real que involucraría aquel trabajo. Liberar la capital significaba mucho combate, algo que Seifer sin duda disfrutaría.

- Entonces, lo que estás diciendo.- continuó Seifer, sonriendo.- Es que nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo sucio. ¿Guerra urbana, asaltos, combates cara a cara? ¿No una tonta misión de escolta como el último examen?- Xu no respondió directamente hacia Seifer, en lugar de eso siguió con la explicación.

- No necesito repetírselos.- continuó ella.- Pero la orden de retirada tiene prioridad. No lo olviden. Otra cosa, se les asignará un nivel más alto de magia que el normal para esta misión. Xu hizo un gestó a las esferas en la mesa.- Refinen esos hechizos en cualquier magia que crean necesaria. Pero recuerden, este examen se centra también en su juicio y en sus habilidades de combate. Usen magia…

- … solo cuando sea necesario, bla bla bla.- respondió Seifer, tomando algunas esferas.- La magia es limitada y necesaria para los enlaces, ya lo sabemos, no necesitamos escuchar otra vez lo que los instructores nos dijeron durante todos estos años. Ya hice este examen dos veces, no necesito el sermón una tercera.

- Pensé que lo necesitarías, Seifer.- respondió Xu, sonriendo.- Parece que te olvidás de las cosas importantes que conciernen a la misión. Lo cual es, por supuesto, porque esta es la tercera vez que hacés el examen.- Seifer frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Xu, pero no dijo nada. Ella pasó frente a ellas y caminó hacia la cabina, cruzó unas palabras con el piloto, y regresó luego de unos segundos.

- Ya casi llegamos.- dijo Xu.- Anticipamos batallas tan pronto como desembarquemos. Asegúrense de estar listos.- con eso, Xu abandonó la habitación, subiendo por una escalera que guiaba a la parte superior de la nave.

Entonces, Squall consideró, Galbadia era el enemigo. Galbadia era un país poderoso, armado con tecnología de punta y armamento, junto con al parecer un sinfín de tropas. Sin embargo, estas tropas definitivamente no eran rival para SeeDs; lo que a la fuerza SeeD interventora le faltaba en números lo compensaban en habilidad, entrenamiento y la ventaja presentada por los Guardian Forces.

Mientras Squall repasaba los datos de la misión, Quistis estaba pasando a cada miembro del Escuadrón B fotos y mapas de Dollet, junto con hojas transparentes que mostraban los detalles de las áreas y objetivos. Squall tomó nota de las calles de Dollet, edificios, y muelles, tanto como la plaza central, los puentes estratégicos cruzando barrancos, los senderos montañosos importantes, incluso una torre en desuso sobre una especie de colina con vista a la ciudad.

- Mi primera batalla real.- dijo Zell, sonando excitado, ansioso y algo nervioso.- Me estoy poniendo nervioso…

- No te vayas a mear encima.- se burló Seifer.

- ¿Me hablás a mi?- respondió Zell. Seifer solo se rió de él.- Pelotudo.- murmuró el artista marcial en voz baja.

- Suficiente charla.- dijo Quistis, cansada de los típicos choques entre ambos cadetes.- Vamos a llegar muy pronto. Prepárense.

- Entendido.- dijo Zell, aún mirando feroz a Seifer.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Squall, inexpresivo, agarrando algunas esferas y comenzando a refinarlas. Él se concentró en refinar poderosos hechizos Thundara. Galbadia gustaba de usar armamento mecanizado; el rayo era lo mejor contra las máquinas.

- Se, se.- murmuró Seifer. Él levantó la vista hacia Squall.- Squall, salí afuera y decime que vez. Además, necesitamos alguien que maneje la torreta de la ametralladora.

Por un instante, Squall consideró negarse a cumplir la orden de su rival, pero su orgullo no ganaría sobre pragmatismo. Desobedecer una orden de su capitán sería muy malo para este examen.

- … De acuerdo.- dijo Squall luego de un momento.

- Bien.- replicó Seifer, sonando triunfante cuando Squall se puso de pie y salió del compartimiento.- Porque es MI orden.

* * *

Xu aún estaba en el puesto superior de artillería cuando Squall subió. Ella se hizo a un lado y dejó algo espacio para el taciturno cadete, y él se apoyó contra la barandilla protectora, observando el océano pasar. El aire salado batía rápidamente alrededor del cadete y la SeeD, haciendo que el cabello de ambos se agitara en el viento. El océano parecía como un mar de oro, los colores proyectados por el sol brillante en el oeste. A ambos lados del barco estaban los otros nueve Salamanders, cortando a través de las aguas sin esfuerzo.

- ¿Seifer te mandó arriba?- preguntó Xu, a lo que Squall asintió.- Me imaginé. Le gusta flexionar sus músculos.- Squall permaneció en silencio. Los dos permanecieron ahí por un momento, ninguno hablando.

Finalmente, Xu rompió el silencio.

- ¿Estás listo para esto?- preguntó ella, y Squall volvió a asentir.- Batalla real… Recuerdo mi examen…- ella dirigió una mirada a Squall, quien permanecía en silencio, casi pareciendo no prestarle atención.

- ¿Estás listo para matar?- preguntó Xu.

- Es mi trabajo.- respondió Squall tranquilamente.- Estuve entrenando para eso por doce años. Ya sabés el dicho. El entrenamiento es solo combate sin sangre…

- … y los combates son entrenamientos sangrientos.- terminó Xu.- Pero esta es tu primera vez, ¿creés que vas a poder hacerlo?

Squall lo consideró por un momento. ¿Tenía lo que hacía falta para golpear con su espada? ¿Para tomar la vida de otra persona? Squall había entrenado desde pequeño en el Garden, en todo tipo de estilos de combate, había estado entre los mejores en todas las clases, y sabía, en teoría, como lidiar con los sentimientos que conllevaban la primera muerte. Pero, aún así, la posibilidad de ver a alguien morir frente a sus ojos lo hacía dudar…

- Dollet está adelante.- dijo Xu, sacando a Squall de sus pensamientos. El cadete observó hacia el horizonte, donde había aparecido una línea negra.- Va a ser mejor que baje.- con eso, Xu bajó por la escalera, dejando solo a Squall para maniobrar la torreta.

Squall bajó una mano sobre su cadera, y desenvainó el Revolver, inspeccionándolo una última vez, para luego comprobar sus armas de apoyo y equipo. Con eso hecho, él levantó la vista, para ver como Dollet se iba a acercando en la distancia. Squall sacó rápidamente una de las fotos, que mostraba la costa de Dollet, y le superpuso la hoja transparente, para ver cómo se iban a acercar. El buque estaba en el camino justo, a juzgar por la línea roja.

Alzando la vista del papel, Squall vio resplandores de artillería y explosiones, y figuras distantes en la playa, escabulléndose y luchando. Soldados de Dollet. Si los buques mantenían su curso, terminarían justo en el medio de la zona de guerra.

Pero, Squall se recordó, ese era su trabajo. Fiera determinación se estampó en su cara, y él apretó fuerte la empuñadura de su gunblade. Había llegado el momento, el examen, la verdadera prueba de su entereza y valor como SeeD. La culminación de todo su estudio y entrenamiento. El momento del juicio.

Era tiempo de guerra.

* * *

-

* * *

Ese fue un lindo final para el capítulo.

Añadí un poco lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Squall mientras pensaba que tendría que matar a alguien. En los próximos capítulos, mientras se cubre la batalla de Dollet, voy a encargarme de profundizar más en lo que siente Squall en sus primeros combates reales y como se maneja con esos sentimientos.

Este capítulo fue pesado en diálogos y explicación. Me gustó cubrir la preparación mental de Squall para el examen al principio, y cambié un poco la explicación de la misión para que tuviera sentido por qué había tropas de Dollet en las playas si se habían recluido en las montañas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	7. La Batalla de Dollet

Capítulo 6: La Batalla de Dollet

- ¡Sosténganse fuerte!- gritó el piloto desde su posición en la cabina. Squall casi perdió el equilibrio al sentir el buque acelerar, luego la nave se sacudió de repente al impactar contra algún obstáculo en el camino. El Escuadrón B podía escuchar pedazos de piedra y concreto arañar contra el casco, y el Salamander fue a volar en el aire antes de volver a caer sobre el agua.

- ¡El tipo está loco!- gritó Zell, incluso mientras el buque comenzaba a reducir la velocidad.

- ¡Estamos por llegar!- gritó el piloto.- ¡Prepárense para desembarcar!- como uno, Squall, Seifer, y Quistis sacaron sus armas. Entonces, el buque fue más lento hasta detenerse, deslizándose sobre la playa. Al frente del Escuadrón B, la puerta se abrió, tres paneles se extendieron hacia fuera como pétalos floreciendo, uno hacia arriba, y uno hacia cada costado, mientras que una rampa cayó sobre la arena.

- ¡Vamos, vamos!- gritó Quistis, y el escuadrón corrió hacia la playa. Inmediatamente, Squall vio un grupo de escuadrones de tropas de Dollet vestidos de verde, cargando hacia un nido de ametralladora que comenzaba a disparar hacia el grupo de buques SeeD en el borde de la playa. Dos de los soldados arrojaron granadas y el nido voló en pedazos, dispersando arena, pedazos de ametralladora y un par de galbadienses por el aire. Con el nido eliminado, un grupo de SeeDs avanzó rápidamente, reuniéndose con las tropas aliadas. Squall observó más SeeDs y cadetes moviéndose. Al parecer Escuadrón B era el último en llegar.

- ¡Rápido!- gritó Quistis mientras Xu pasaba corriendo junto a ella, sumándose a un grupo de SeeDs y tropas de Dollet combinadas.- Su objetivo es asegurar la Plaza Central. Apoyo de cadetes SeeD va a ir detrás de ustedes, y fuerzas de Dollet van a estar ahí tan pronto como sea posible para ayudarlos. Esperamos que unidades galbadienses vengan por ese camino para contraatacar. Mantengan las posiciones hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Squall asintió. La Plaza era el centro de las calles de Dollet, una posición crítica. Él se volvió hacia Seifer, quien se giró lentamente para observar la ciudad.

- Vamos.- ordenó Seifer, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la ciudad.

Playa Lapin probablemente habría sido hermosa si no fuera por el humo, fuego, y los cadáveres desperdigados todo alrededor, con cráteres marcando la arena. Algo explotó a la derecha mientras el escuadrón continuaba avanzando. Más arriba, Squall podía ver un escuadrón de cadetes, el apoyo, obviamente, agachado junto a una escalera que guiaba desde la playa a las calles de la ciudad. El escuadrón de apoyo parecía estar examinando la pared junto a la escalera, uno de ellos revisando un panel de acceso. Seifer cargó escaleras arriba, lo cual guió a una calle que pasaba bajo un par de arcos. Las calles se extendían dentro de la ciudad, pero mientras seguía hacia arriba también giraba hacia la derecha. Escuadrón B no podía avanzar por el camino correcto, ya que estaba bloqueado por un enorme agujero de explosión de artillería y los restos calcinados de un vehículo.

Seifer comenzó a avanzar calle abajo cuando descubrió algo y retrocedió. Levantó dos dedos hacia sus camaradas detrás de él, y se agachó alrededor de la esquina del edificio donde la calle giraba. Squall empujó a Zell hacia al costado detrás de Seifer, entendiendo la señal del líder para la emboscada. Un momento después, un par de soldados galbadienses llegaron cargando calle abajo, pasando frente a los cadetes escondidos.

Los galbadienses estaban vestidos en uniformes de combate y armadura, consistiendo en un uniforme azul, junto con una armadura de acero sobre el pecho, los hombros, antebrazos, y las piernas, botas negras y guantes. Cada soldado llevaba un casco de acero gris que cubría la cabeza entera, salvo por la nariz, el mentón y la boca. El casco no tenía visor o gafas, y en lugar de eso llevaba un trío de sensores rojos pequeños en el frente sobre los ojos de los soldados que permitía completa visión nocturna, termal y electromagnética, así como también visión normal. Alrededor de la cintura llevaban cinturones con objetos y algunas granadas. La armadura en los hombros exponía la insignia blanca de Galbadia. Ambos soldados llevaban espadas anchas de acero con guardamano de sable, y también portaban rifles colgados de los hombros, armas estandar para soldados galbadienses.

Los soldados descubrieron a los cadetes demasiado tarde, uno de ellos volviéndose para encararlos y abriendo la boca en sorpresa.

- ¿Eh?- dijo el soldado confundido cuando Seifer saltó sobre él. El hombre levantó su espada a tiempo para bloquear un corte descendente, pero Seifer se separó y giró agachado, blandiendo a Hyperion hacia arriba bajo la espada del soldado, la hoja acuchillando dentro del pecho, partiendo la armadura.

- ¡¿Refuerzos de Dollet?!- exclamó el otro conmocionado mientras retrocedía, y Squall y Zell avanzaban hacia él. El hombre apretó los dientes y preparó su espada frente a él. Cuando Squall avanzó, el soldado repentinamente barrió su espada adelante, y una explosión de fuego se disparó hacia el cadete. Squall desvió la bola de fuego, luego la espada que lo atacaba, bajando sobre la cara de Squall. Acero encontró acero a centímetros de la nariz del cadete.

Squall contraatacó, acuchillando bajo su gunblade, rozando al galbadiense hacia atrás. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos continuara combatiendo, Zell llegó junto a Squall y encerró al galbadiense. El artista marcial atacó con un único, rápido golpe, una patada circular que aterrizó sólida contra el cuello del soldado. Hubo un crujido húmedo de vértebras destrozadas, y la fuerza del impacto lanzó al soldado volando lejos con la fuerza aumentada de los Guardian Force.

Con el área asegurada, Seifer hizo un gesto para continuar avanzando.

- ¡Vamos!- él cargó adelante, sin esperar por que sus compañeros lo siguieran. Squall escuchó el sonido de botas golpeando las escaleras detrás de ellos, y giró para enfrentar a quien quiera que fuese, gunblade listo en caso de encontrar más galbadienses.

Él bajó la espada al ver que solo se trataba del Escuadrón A, cadetes SeeD de apoyo. Inmediatamente, se pusieron a observar alrededor, examinando el teléfono cercano y las líneas de cables HD que corrían por la ciudad.

- Debe haber un cable de información en algún lugar…- remarcó uno de los cadetes.

- ¿Qué buscan?- preguntó Zell.

- Cables de información, así podemos entrar en la unidad principal de Dollet, o al menos conseguir algo de inteligencia.- replicó otro cadete.- ¡Tenemos que arreglarnos con lo que tenemos sin las ondas de radio!

- No se preocupen, tenemos esta zona cubierta.- contestó el tercer miembro del escuadrón. Squall asintió; el Escuadrón A cubría esa estación, ellos se habían demorado demasiado. Squall y Zell avanzaron calle arriba, donde Seifer los esperaba. Él frunció el ceño al verlos.

- ¡Muevan el culo! ¡El Escuadrón C está adelante!- ordenó Seifer antes de resumir la carrera.

Escuadrón B continuó adelante, alertas ante una emboscada. Pasaron numerosas tiendas y negocios, y se sorprendieron de que aquella área no hubiera sido tan dañada como otras secciones de Dollet. Era como si nadie hubiera usado aquellas calles durante la batalla. No había nadie en las calles ahora, ni siquiera cadáveres. El Escuadrón B no encontró amenazas al avanzar en dirección a la Plaza Central. Las calles estaban inquietantemente vacías.

- ¿Dónde mierda están?- preguntó Squall, observando alrededor.- Xu dijo que había más galbadienses dentro de la ciudad, pero no hay nadie acá.- Seifer sacudió la cabeza, frustrado.

- Mala suerte, elegimos la ruta con menos enemigos.- siseó él.- Los galbadienses probablemente estén al otro lado de la ciudad, luchando con el resto de la fuerza SeeD.- Seifer y el resto del escuadrón se detuvieron frente a una taberna, con un letrero de neón que leía "The Shining Bomber" sobre la puerta.- ¡Ellos se quedan con toda la diversión mientras nosotros corremos por las calles secundarias!

- No importa.- respondió Squall, encogiendo los hombros.- Siempre y cuando terminemos el examen.- Seifer resopló pero no contestó. Entonces, el capitán se detuvo. Él levantó la vista, sosteniendo a Hyperion en una posición de ataque.

Squall siguió su mirada y encontró un escuadrón de galbadienses sobre sus cabezas, de pie sobre una pasarela que guiaba desde el segundo piso de la taberna cruzando la calle. Los galbadienses ya habían descubierto a los cadetes, y más de la mitad tenía las espadas listas, saltando hacia abajo para atacar. Los soldados restantes sacaron sus rifles y los apuntaron a los cadetes abajo.

Dos de los hombres descendientes no lograron salir ilesos, cuando Seifer abrió un tajo en uno de ellos antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. El otro se sorprendió al ver a Zell agacharse justo debajo de él y agarrar una de sus piernas. El artista marcial giró, desviando la velocidad de la caída de su oponente y arrojándolo como un muñeco de trapo a través de la ventana de un negocio.

Squall detuvo un corte descendente dirigido a su cabeza, y su pie izquierdo se disparó en una patada frontal que atrapó al galbadiense en el estomago. Cuando su oponente se hizo hacia atrás, tambaleando debido a la patada, Squall envió el Revolver cruzado para bloquear otra cuchillada de un segundo enemigo, y luego cortó horizontal con el gunblade, la hoja desgarrando en la armadura el primer hombre y alcanzando sus pulmones. Squall giró para encarar a su otro enemigo, a tiempo para ver a otros dos soldados cargando contra Seifer, y otro par yendo hacia Zell. Y aún había al menos tres o cuatro hombre más arriba con rifles apuntados a ellos. Las probabilidades no parecían muy buenas.

No parecían muy buenas para los galbadienses.

El único oponente de Squall se lanzó contra él arremetiendo, y el cadete bloqueó y contraatacó. Un amplio corte en arco con el Revolver alejó al costado la espada del galbadiense, y Squall llegó justo detrás de la abertura que se había presentado. El cadete impactó su cuerpo, hombro primero, contra el soldado enemigo, arrojándolo atrás y abajo. Él pateó al galbadiense tendido en el estomago tan fuerte que salió rodando calle abajo, terminando cinco metros más lejos, ya sin interés en combatir, siquiera en ponerse de pie. El cadete no olvidaba que todavía quedaban hombres armados arriba, y ahora que no se encontraba combatiendo, Squall sabía que era blanco perfecto.

Seifer era rápido y astuto, y sus dos enemigos se encontraron incapaces de pasar las defensas del cadete, y podían a duras penas detener los contraataques de este. Inevitablemente, uno de ellos perdió el balance gracias a uno de los golpes de Seifer, e Hyperion apuñaló.

El otro soldado se retiró rápidamente cuando el habilidoso cadete fue hacia él, solo para recibir la hoja del Revolver en la espalda. Squall agarró al soldado agonizante por la armadura y giró, usando la fuerza proveída por los GF para levantarlo fácilmente frente a él y resguardarse bajo el cuerpo, poniendo al hombre entre él y los enemigos arriba. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, ya que las balas comenzaron a golpear el improvisado escudo de Squall. Seifer, mientras tanto, eligió una forma más directa de evadir los disparos enemigos, escondiéndose bajo la misma pasarela en la que se encontraban los soldados enemigos.

Los oponentes de Zell mostraban grandes sonrisas, esperando acabar fácilmente con su enemigo desarmado. Las sonrisas desaparecieron cuando Zell se agachó bajo la primera cuchillada, agarró el brazo extendido del hombre con su mano derecha, y aplastó su puño izquierdo en el codo del soldado, haciéndolo pedazos. El infortunado galbadiense aulló de dolor y soltó su espada. El segundo soldado llegó arremetiendo con su espada, y Zell aplicó el truco de Squall, dando vuelta a su primer oponente dentro del camino del segundo, usando el cuerpo como un escudo. La espada del segundo soldado se enterró en la espalda del primero, para conmoción de ambos galbadienses.

El segundo soldado perdió mucho tiempo observando lo que había hecho, e incluso cuando comenzaba a liberar su espada, Seifer envió un hechizo en su dirección, la bola de fuego explotando y tirando al suelo al galbadiense restante, dejándolo gravemente quemado y sin condiciones para luchar.

Squall, aún sosteniendo su escudo humano, soltó el Revolver y se concentró. Su mano libre apuntó hacia los francotiradores galbadienses, y un poderoso relámpago explotó lejos a uno del cuarteto. Los otros soldados se sorprendieron ante la furia mágica de Squall, y dudaron un momento mientras Squall arrancaba su gunblade fuera del hombre muerto y se arrojaba bajo la pasarela para cubrirse.

- ¿Viste eso?- dijo impresionado uno de los soldados, observando a su camarada muerto.

- ¡SeeDs!- exclamó otro soldado, dándose cuenta quiénes eran los enemigos.- ¡Fuerzas elite del Garden!- levantó su rifle hacia Zell, el único cadete aún a la vista.- Zell vio al hombre y se zambulló bajo el puente, balas marcando su camino. Al mismo tiempo, Squall apareció de debajo de la pasarela, levantando una mano hacia ellos y descargando otro rayo de electricidad, otro hechizo Thunder. El primer soldado recibió la explosión. Los sobrevivientes abrieron fuego, pero Squall ya había desaparecido, otra vez cubierto.

Sin embargo, Seifer no lo estaba. Él tomó ventaja de la distracción y corrió en dirección al otro extremo de la pasarela. Antes de que los galbadienses lo descubrieran, Seifer soltó otro hechizo Fire hacia ellos, eliminando a otro soldado.

- ¡Son solo nenes!- protestó el último de ellos al agacharse bajo la sólida verja de metal de la pasarela, fuera de la línea de fuego de Seifer. Él llevó una mano al cinturón y sacó una de las granadas que llevaba.-… pero ahora, son nenes muertos.- susurró el galbadiense, sonriendo. Su pulgar se enrolló en el seguro, cuando la puerta que guiaba dentro de la taberna desde la pasarela se abrió de golpe. El soldado levantó la vista en dirección a dos recién llegados cadetes SeeD, ambos cargando rifles.

Unos segundos y algunos disparos después, uno de los cadetes se asomó sobre la verja.

- ¡Escuadrón C está a cargo!- gritó el cadete hacia el Escuadrón B.- ¡Déjennos el resto a nosotros!

- ¡¿Por qué mierda tardaron tanto?!- gritó Seifer, obviamente enojado por la tardanza de los cadetes.

- ¡Somos apoyo, no línea de frente!- respondió el cadete.- ¡Además, tenemos poco personal, uno de los nuestros está enfermo!

- ¡No íbamos a entrar a la carga, armas resplandeciendo, contra toda esa cantidad!- añadió el otro cadete, apareciendo sobre la verja.

- … cobardes.- murmuró Seifer. Él se giró hacia su propio escuadrón.- ¡Vamos, la Plaza Central está cerca!- Seifer continuó la carga, guiando a los otros dos miembros del Escuadrón B calle abajo.

El escuadrón de tres hombres continuó por las calles de Dollet, Seifer adelante, y sin encontrar más enemigos galbadienses. Como antes, las calles estaban inquietantemente vacías. Y por supuesto, esto obviamente frustraba a Seifer.

- ¡Ey! ¡Galbadienses cobardes!- gritó él de repente, en voz alta y desafiante, blandiendo su gunblade.- ¡Vengan y den la cara! ¡Salgan de una vez!- cuando no hubo contestación, Seifer sacudió la cabeza y continuó cargando.- ¡Si no van a salir, entonces voy a buscarlos!

- Que idiota.- murmuró Zell mientras él y Squall corría detrás de su capitán. Giraron en una esquina y tuvieron a la vista la Plaza Central. Seifer ya había llegado, y estaba buscando desesperadamente algún enemigo.

La Plaza Central era un amplio círculo, rodeado de restaurantes y hoteles, con una estatua alta y exquisitamente esculpida en el centro de una hermosa fuente. Caminos corrían desde el centro hacia fuera en varias direcciones alrededor de Dollet, aunque algunas estaban bloqueadas o cortadas por autos destruidos o escombros. Cuando Squall y Zell llegaron, Seifer se dio vuelta y les devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Se están divirtiendo?- preguntó Seifer, sonriendo. Entonces, detrás del capitán, unas figuras se movieron.

Un cuarteto de galbadienses aparecieron de detrás de la estatua, uno de ellos acuchillando con su espada a la cabeza de Seifer, el segundo enfrentando a Zell, y los últimos dos cargando hacia Squall.

El oponente de Seifer acuchilló con su espada a la cabeza del cadete. En un único y preciso movimiento, Seifer giró fuera de la línea de la espada, y pivotó, regresando con otro giro, gunblade cortando a través de la armadura y dentro del pecho del hombre. El galbadiense cayó muerto al suelo.

Zell se agachó bajo un corte horizontal de su adversario, y antes de que este pudiera continuar, el artista marcial surgió detrás del ataque, su puño derecho cruzando la distancia e impactando contra la traquea del hombre. Con un horrible crujido, el soldado salió volando hasta chocar contra el suelo metros más lejos, sus vértebras destruidas.

Squall bloqueó el corte descendente de su primer enemigo, y su pierna derecha se levantó en una patada frontal que chocó contra la armadura del soldado y lo obligó a retroceder. Sin perder el ritmo, Squall giró para enfrentar al segundo galbadiense que trataba de ganar su espalda, y el Revolver se disparó en una cuchillada ascendente en ángulo que cortó en la axila del hombre, partiendo la arteria. Mientras el hombre caía al suelo desangrándose, Squall volvió a rotar para enfrentar al primer soldado, el gunblade cortando horizontalmente sobre el estomago del galbadiense, que se desplomó con un grito de agonía.

El combate había durado menos de tres segundos.

Squall observó los cuerpos, y luego bajó la vista a sus manos, y a su gunblade ensangrentado. Acababa de matar a dos hombres sin siquiera haberlo pensado, igual que a los soldados en el puente, como si fuesen bestias en su camino. No había sentido _nada_; furia, conmoción, odio, nada. Tal vez fuese la adrenalina en su sangre, pero Squall no creía haber podido matar a aquellos hombres tan casualmente.

- Los primeros que matás de cerca no son fáciles.- gruñó Seifer, y Squall observó a su rival, quien asintió, su cara impasible.- No te preocupes. Se vuelve más fácil.

- ¿Más fácil?- gruñó Zell, sacudiendo sus nudillos y dedos donde había golpeado a su oponente, y luego miró a Squall. Seifer simplemente asintió, y comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

- Tal vez haya más…- advirtió él a Squall y Zell.- Quiero que ustedes dos recorran los alrededores en busca de más enemigos.- Squall y Zell asintieron y se alejaron, comprobando que no hubiera más uniformas azules distintivos, mientras Seifer observaba el área circundante, incluyendo un par de calles que no se encontraban bloqueadas.

Squall no encontró más soldados galbadienses, pero un grito, y choque de acero contra piedra, y un gruñido, provenientes del área donde Zell estaba vigilando alertó a ambos cadetes de gunblade. Cargaron hacia el lugar de origen de los sonidos, armas preparadas.

Squall y Seifer se detuvieron al ver a Zell de pie frente a un grupo de autos destruidos, sobre el cuerpo muerto o inconsciente de un galbadiense, su espada varios metros más lejos. El artista marcial asintió a sus dos compañeros.

- Despejado.

- Creo que son todos.- dijo Squall, asintiendo.- No encontré ninguno en mi área.

- Muy bien.- dijo Seifer, caminando de regreso a la Plaza Central.- Estamos en espera hasta que vengan los enemigos.- él sacudió la cabeza al llegar a la estatua, dejando escapar un suspiro dramático.- Esperar… que aburrido.- Seifer comenzó a caminar, como un león enjaulado. Ambos Squall y Zell se relajaron, pero permanecieron en guardia, observando las calles intactas por más soldados galbadienses.

Esperaron unos buenos veinte minutos, con nada interesante en ellos, salvo por el ocasional staccato del tiroteo en la distancia. De repente, una gran explosión sonó en la distancia, el boom atrapando la atención del Escuadrón B. La explosión fue seguida por el agudo sonido de disparos, y más explosiones.

El contraataque había comenzado. Fuerzas de Dollet y SeeD se encontraban en lucha con los galbadienses que regresaban a la ciudad, lo que significaba que el enemigo debería estar pasando por ahí eventualmente.

- Parece que está comenzando.- remarcó Squall. Seifer sonrió en anticipación.

- Que vengan.- respondió él, apretando su gunblade. Seifer corrió por la Plaza hacia la calle que guiaba hacia donde se podía escuchar el sonido general de la batalla.- ¡Ey! ¡Galbadienses! ¡¿Qué están esperando?!- volvió a desafiar Seifer, el gunblade cortando el aire furiosamente.- ¡Muéstrenme lo que tienen!

Aparentemente, los galbadienses no lo escucharon, ya que ninguno llegó. Él quedó de pie ahí por unos quince o veinte minutos, esperando ver algún enemigo, pero al final, Seifer se dio vuelta, decepcionado, y se quedó recostado contra la pared de un restaurante cercano, gunblade rebotando impacientemente contra su hombro. Zell, aburrido después de mucha espera, comenzó a pasearse por la calle. Otra media hora pasó, marcada por el distante timbre de la antigua torre del reloj en algún lugar de la ciudad, e incluso Squall comenzó a cansarse de esperar.

¿Dónde estaban los galbadienses?

- Nada.- murmuró él. Zell lo miró, apretó los dientes, y aplastó un puño contra el asfalto.

- … que MIERDA!- gritó Zell, frustrado.- ¡Esto es lo que yo llamo aburrido!- el artista marcial observó alrededor, y luego en la dirección del combate.- Esto no está bien.- dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¡Tendríamos que haber escuchado o visto algo!- Zell resumió su paseo.

- Tsk.- replicó Seifer, observándolo. Levantó la vista en dirección a la batalla, calle abajo donde había estado esperando impacientemente.- Malditos galbadienses. Nos hacen esperar…

Squall estaba a punto de contestar cuando los tres cadetes notaron el sonido de botas corriendo en su dirección. Muchas botas.

- ¡Muévanse, muévanse!- llegó un grito en la dirección de una de las calles bloqueadas. Squall observó la calle para ver soldados galbadienses, muchos de ellos, trepando sobre los vehículos destruidos. Muchos cargaban equipos o mochilas pesadas, y algunos parecían ser técnicos, a juzgar por el equipo extra construido en sus armaduras.

- Es el enemigo.- advirtió Squall silenciosamente. Él se agachó rápido, empujando a Zell detrás de la estatua de la fuente y fuera de vista. Había muchos de ellos, tal vez demasiados para desafiar sin tener que diezmarlos con Guardian Forces. Buscando dentro de su mente, Squall contactó a Quetzacotl y Shiva, preparándose para invocarlos si los necesitaba. El cadete miró a Seifer, esperando que el capitán se arrojara furiosamente sobre sus enemigos, pero aparentemente a él tampoco le gustaban las posibilidades, y se había escabullido fuera de vista alrededor de la esquina de un edificio.

El soldado al frente llegó hasta la Plaza, y observó alrededor. Squall se tensó, preparado para desatar un GF sobre ellos si los descubrían…

… pero el galbadiense simplemente se giró hacia sus camaradas y sacudió una mano, indicándoles que se apresuraran y lo siguieran. La fuerza entera, una media docena de escuadrones al menos, corrió por la plaza hacia otra calle, esta guiando hasta un puente que conectaba con las montañas al norte de la ciudad.

- ¿Dónde demonios van?- preguntó Zell tan pronto como el enemigo desapareció de vista.- No hay nada ahí arriba.- Squall recorrió los mapas de Dollet en su cabeza, recordando si había habido algo de valor en aquellas montañas. No había nada, excepto por…

Squall levantó la vista, observando las colinas que se levantaban sobre la ciudad.

- Ahí.- dijo él, descubriendo una torre alta y sin usar que había visto en los mapas.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Zell. Seifer pasó frente a ellos, y Squall notó que su sonrisa había regresado.

- Nuestro próximo destino.- explicó Seifer, apuntando su gunblade arriba hacia la torre. Como era de esperar, Zell se rehusó.

- ¡Eso es contra las órdenes! ¡No podemos abandonar la Plaza!

- ¿No eras vos el que decía que estaba aburrido?- preguntó Seifer al artista marcial. Zell sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia el otro miembro del Escuadrón B.

- ¡Squall!- suplicó Zell, buscando su apoyo. Para su sorpresa, el cadete encogió los hombros.

- Órdenes son órdenes. Mis órdenes son obedecer al capitán del escuadrón. Respaldo las decisiones del capitán.- respondió él. Seifer se dio vuelta, sonriendo a la elección de Squall.

- ¿Decisiones del capitán?- preguntó él, caminando hacia Squall. Seifer levantó una mano y palmeó ásperamente el hombro de Squall, como si fuese un viejo compañero de armas.- También querés causar algo de caos, ¿no?- en respuesta, Squall sacudió fuera la mano, y se volvió hacia Seifer, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- Es una buena oportunidad para probar mi entrenamiento.- replicó Squall honestamente.- Gracias a vos, siento que puedo enfrentarme a cualquiera.- los ojos de Squall se endurecieron, y él observó la cicatriz que corría entre los ojos de su rival. Una cicatriz que reflejaba la suya.- Incluso si pelean sucio, como vos.

Seifer encogió los hombros y corrió la vista.

- Me vas a agradecer cuando llegue el momento.- respondió el en voz baja. Zell había estado observando el intercambio, sorprendido ante como los dos rivales interactuaban. Él nunca había visto ese tipo de comportamiento entre ellos antes. Era como si fuesen compañeros de guerra o algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, poniéndose entre medio de ellos.- Pensé que ustedes no se llevaban bien, pero ahora están todos amigables.- Seifer le contestó con una mirada feroz, pero no dijo nada.

- Miren.- continuó Zell.- No podemos irnos así sin autorización. Tenemos que proteger la Plaza. Esta no es una batalla ordinaria. Es un examen, uno muy importante. ¡Les digo, tenemos que seguir las órdenes!

- Entonces quedate acá.- resopló Seifer, sacudiendo la cabeza.- No necesito cobardes en mi escuadrón.- obviamente, a Zell lo enfurecieron los insultos de Seifer.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- demandó él, encolerizado. Squall se acercó rápido hasta Zell y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, para calmar al volátil cadete antes de que hiciera algo de lo que tanto él como Seifer se arrepintieran.

- No le prestes atención, Zell.- murmuró Squall, usando el consejo que el artista marcial le había dado antes.- Solo ignoralo.- Zell miró a Squall, y luego de un momento se tranquilizó.

- Tsk… Bien.- gruñó él. Squall se volvió hacia el capitán.

- Seifer, si vamos a ir, apurémonos.- dijo él. El capitán asintió, y se dio vuelta en dirección a la calle que llevaba a las montañas.

- El enemigo se dirige hacia aquella construcción.- ordenó él.- Nosotros, Escuadrón B, tenemos que asegurar la cumbre y determinar sus intenciones. ¡Vamos!- con eso, Seifer cargó hacia la calle, Squall detrás de él, y Zell, de mala gana, siguiéndolos.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** Saqué al perro de la escena porque no me parecía lógico que un animal se encontrara en medio de una guerra :D

El momento en que Squall observa sus primeros muertos trataba de cubrir lo que él sintiera al tener que tomar la vida de alguien, y que en realidad no sintió nada al hacerlo. Planeo continuar desarrollando esto en el próximo capítulo mientras Squall, Seifer y Zell se acercan a la Torre de Transmisión, y voy a meter alguna visión más profunda sobre lo que piensan los tres personajes acerca del combate y de la batalla.

Por otro lado, en el próximo capítulo pienso mostrar más del genial, asombroso estilo de pelea de Squall, Seifer y Zell, que me encanta escribir. Jejeje

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	8. Cuesta Arriba

Capítulo 7: Cuesta Arriba

Les tomó quince minutos para finalmente alcanzar el puente desde las afueras de la ciudad y hacia las montañas, y nuevamente el Escuadrón B no encontró enemigos en su camino. Aparte del distante sonido del tiroteo, las calles de Dollet habían estado vacías y silenciosas una vez más.

- Parece un pueblo fantasma.- comentó Zell mientras se acercaban al puente. Los tres cadetes estaban alertas y preparados cuando el puente apareció frente a ellos. El mismo puente conectaba la ciudad con las montañas cruzando un barranco estrecho. Cada miembro del Escuadrón B sabía que el puente era una posición de defensa y vigilancia excelente, así que era más que seguro que los galbadienses hubieran apostado centinelas o algún pelotón de defensa. No fue sorpresa, entonces, cuando una docena de galbadienses aparecieron a la vista, algunos a cada extremo y otros dispersos a lo largo de los cien metros del puente.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Zell, mirando a Seifer.

- Atacamos.- replicó Seifer con total seriedad.- Yo voy adelante con Squall. Zell, vos detrás nuestro, cubrinos con magia.- sin una palabra más, Seifer se lanzó a la carga en dirección al puente antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, gunblade adelante. Squall asintió y corrió detrás de él, seguido de cerca por Zell, concentrando los hechizos en su mente.

Los galbadienses habían descubierto a Seifer el momento en que él y Squall habían salido cargando, pero se sorprendieron al ver a un oponente tomar la más obvia y suicida ruta posible. Para cuando sus mentes hubieron respondido ante las acciones de los cadetes, Squall y Seifer ya habían comenzado a luchar contra el cuarteto de galbadienses en el extremo más cercano del puente, dos para cada cadete. Los soldados en el extremo más lejano del puente levantaron sus fusiles para atacar, pero tuvieron que cubrirse al instante cuando una explosión de fuego acabó con dos del grupo, cortesía de Zell Dincht.

Seifer acabó con un enemigo con un preciso corte, mientras Squall se agachaba bajo la espada de su oponente más cercano y regresó con una patada giratoria que impactó sobre la sien del hombre y lo lanzó sobre el borde del puente y hacia el mar más abajo. Con un golpe de la muñeca, Hyperion hizo a un lado la espada descendente de otro soldado, y el gunblade regresó enseguida, acuchillando horizontalmente sobre el cuello del hombre. Squall blandió su gunblade sobre su hombro, interceptando la espada del cuarto soldado que se dirigía a su espalda. El cadete giró, bloqueando otro mandoble y contraatacando con un simple corte descendente que alcanzó al galbadiense en la base del cuello, donde la armadura no lo protegía.

Ni Seifer ni Squall titubearon, sabiendo que su impresionante velocidad y la vacilación de los galbadienses en el fondo de disparar hacia sus camaradas ocupados en combate cercano eran las mejores armas que tenían. Ambos cadetes continuaron la carga por el puente, sus piernas bombeando furiosamente con la fuerza aumentada de los GF mientras se acercaban al grupo de cinco soldados enemigos.

Pero incluso con su velocidad y ventaja, ambos cadetes habrían sido blancos fáciles para los galbadienses al final del puente si Zell no hubiera estado lanzando hechizos Fire a los soldados enemigos y forzándolos fuera del camino.

Aquellos galbadienses cercanos a los dos portadores de gunblade no tuvieron oportunidad de levantar sus armados. Uno fue muerto por Seifer antes de que sus manos tocaran la empuñadura de su espada envainada, el segundo recibió el pomo del Revolver en la boca y se desplomó inconsciente, mientras que el tercero pudo eludir una cuchillada de Hyperion antes de recibir el inmediato contraataque.

Squall saltó sobre el oponente que había derribado y apuñaló el Revolver con una mano a otro soldado que había tomado su rifle. La punta curva del gunblade alcanzó al hombre en el brazo que sostenía el arma, y la otra mano de Squall se cerró en un puño, impactando contra la cara del soldado. El galbadiense de tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdido, pero levantó su rifle a pesar del dolor en su brazo. El arma disparó una ráfaga hacia Squall, quien se hizo a un lado, pero no sin recibir una bala en el pecho y dos en el brazo izquierdo. Squall se tropezó un instante, y luego para sorpresa del galbadiense, avanzó de nuevo, como si nunca hubiese recibido los disparos. El Revolver centelleó hacia abajo, acabando con el asombrado soldado, quien no conocía nada sobre los enlaces que los SeeDs de Balamb utilizaban para endurecer la piel y fortalecer sus cuerpos, haciéndolos más resistentes al daño.

El quinto soldado retrocedió lejos de Seifer desesperadamente cuando el cadete rubio cargó. El hombre blandió su rifle frente a él, esperando mantener a raya a su enemigo mientras otros galbadienses corrían en su auxilio desde el otro extremo del puente. Hyperion cortó hacia abajo, y el soldado interpuso el rifle en el camino de la espada. Sin embargo, Seifer apretó el gatillo al hacer contacto, y la explosión del gunblade destrozó en pedazos el arma, y antes de que el soldado pudiera reaccionar, Hyperion se enterró en su pecho. El capitán del Escuadrón B liberó su arma del hombre agonizante y avanzó hacia un trío de galbadienses que cargaban con espadas desenvainadas. Hyperion encontró cada golpe de las espadas de acero en una melodía de metal templado y silbidos de aire seccionado. El sonido de gunblade contra espada resonaba por todo el puente mientras los tres soldados hacían lo imposible por luchar contra el indomable cadete.

De los galbadienses en el extremo más lejano del puente, solo un par permanecían, el resto muerto o sin condición para luchar por los hechizos de Zell. Uno saltó detrás de una roca, listo para arrojar una granada contra los cadetes SeeD, sin pensar en el bienestar de sus compañeros. Zell y Squall descubrieron al enemigo al mismo tiempo, y reaccionaron a la vez. El galbadiense voló hacia atrás al recibir el impacto de una bola de fuego y una ráfaga de electricidad, soltando la granada, ya sin el seguro. El explosivo rodó hasta el otro galbadiense, quien trató de alejarse de las rocas para evadir la explosión.

Pero no lo logró.

Con la amenaza eliminada, Squall y Zell cargaron dentro del medio del furioso combate en el que Seifer se encontraba enredado con el resto de los galbadienses. Una puñalada, dos cortes, un gancho, y una patada circular más tarde, el puente estaba asegurado.

- Bueno, eso fue bastante fácil.- remarcó Zell, sacudiéndose las manos una contra otra como si quisiera limpiarlas.

- No se relajen.- advirtió Seifer seriamente, y luego sonrió al volver la vista hacia el camino que guiaba dentro de las montañas.- ¡Todavía no terminamos!- y el Escuadrón B resumió el avance por la ladera de la montaña.

Pronto, encontraron que el sendero era en realidad un camino construido de ladrillos, como una calle, guiando cuesta arriba, alrededor de cartuchos y proyectiles usados, sangre, y más adelante los cuerpos de algunos soldados de Dollet, algunos con disparos, otros con cuchilladas. Parecía que aquellos soldados de Dollet habían estado vigilando el camino cuando los galbadienses llegaron desde el puente.

Seifer cargaba rápidamente hacia delante, gunblade en mano, seguido un poco más lejos por Squall y Zell. Squall apuró el paso, tratando de llegar hasta Seifer para advertirle que se detuviera. No estaban siendo para nada sigilosos, lo que significaba-

Algo explotó cerca, y Squall se lanzó hacia el costado, rodando detrás de una saliente rocosa cuando disparos provenientes de más arriba se incrustaron en el suelo donde él había estado de pie segundos antes.

- ¡Emboscada!- gritó Zell, mientras el gunblade de Seifer saltaba hacia arriba e interceptaba una espada perteneciente a uno del par de galbadienses que habían saltado desde las rocas más arriba. Más disparos cortaron sobre ellos, balas impactando contra las rocas todo alrededor de los dos cadetes en la retaguardia, y Squall levantó una mano en dirección al desfiladero de donde provenía el ataque. Dolor recorrió a través de su hombro cuando un proyectil se incrustó ahí, pero él apretó los dientes y liberó una explosión de fuego hacia el enemigo. El hechizo apuñaló las rocas y detonó, lanzando al aire pedazos de piedra a medio fundir, y Zell soltó un grito de batalla mientras se lanzaba adelante, saltando hacia arriba por el costado del desfiladero.

Más adelante, Seifer obligó a retroceder a un soldado galbadiense, y luego giró sobre el segundo. Su gunblade trazó un arco cruzado y golpeó hacia abajo la espada del soldado, y su mano izquierda se disparó hacia delante y sobre la muñeca del hombre, inmovilizándola. Hyperion voló al frente y sobre su brazo izquierdo, y Seifer apuñaló el gunblade dentro del pecho del soldado. El primer soldado estaba cargando hacia Seifer cuando Squall saltó sobre él, el Revolver golpeando al costado la espada del hombre y acuchillando horizontal sobre su cuello, cortándole la cabeza.

Las piernas de Zell, aumentadas por los enlaces, lo propulsaron arriba por el lado del desfiladero, lanzándolo seis metros en el aire y directo sobre la posición de los galbadienses. Una explosión de llamas se disparó de sus manos mientras descendía, inmolando a un soldado. Él golpeó el suelo junto a un segundo hombre, que blandió la culata de su rifle hacia la cara de Zell. La cabeza del luchador fue sacudida hacia atrás, y él contestó al instante con una patada frontal. La bota de Zell chocó contra el pecho del soldado, abollando la armadura de metal y arrojando al hombre contra la cara de la colina lo suficientemente fuerte para romper huesos. El tercer y último soldado de la emboscada estaba desenvainando su espada cuando Zell sujetó con una mano el brazo que sostenía la espada y con la otra el cuello del hombre. El luchador giró rápidamente y lanzó a su víctima sobre el costado del desfiladero para que impactara contra el camino más abajo. Un momento después, Zell lo siguió, aunque de manera mucho más controlada y mucho menos dolorosa.

- Malditos galbadienses cobardes.- gruñó Seifer mientras limpiaba su espada en el uniforme de un cadáver.- Emboscarnos de esa manera.

- Bueno, si no hubieses cargado cuesta arriba como un completo idiota.- murmuró Zell, pero lo que estaba diciendo cayó sobre oídos sordos cuando Seifer comenzó a subir el costado de la montaña una vez más, Squall siguiéndolo en silencio. Refunfuñando furioso en voz baja, Zell subió detrás de ellos.

* * *

- ¿Qué?- demandó Xu a la cadete, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

_- No están en sus puestos_.- contestó la chica, una mensajera del Escuadrón A, hablando por la línea de comunicación establecida para SeeD y tropas de Dollet.- _No se dónde está Escuadrón B, pero no se encuentran en la Plaza._

- ¿Entonces a dónde se fueron?- preguntó Xu indignada, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Seifer había guiado al Escuadrón B lejos de la posición asignada? ¡Ni siquiera ella lo pensaba tan estúpido!

_- ¡No se!-_ replicó la mensajera.- _¡Cuando llegué ahí, Escuadrón B ya no estaba!_

- ¿Y no viste signos de conflicto?

_- Nop. Solo se fueron.-_ contestó la mensajera del otro lado.- _Escuadrón C dijo que habían ido en esa dirección. No se donde…_

- Bien.- interrumpió Xu.- Andá a buscarlos. Hacé lo que sea, pero Escuadrón B tiene que saber cuándo se produce la retirada. No quiero dejarlos atrás.

_- ¡Entendido!-_ replicó la mensajera, admitiendo la orden y cortando la comunicación. Xu regresó el teléfono a su funda y levantó la vista.

Ella y su equipo aún estaban dentro de la ciudad, protegiendo la ruta principal guiando a través de la ciudad. Los SeeDs, junto a una sección de tropas de Dollet, habían mantenido aquella posición a pesar del intenso contraataque de los galbadienses. Docenas de vehículos y armas, incluidos unos tanques y un número de robots humanoides altamente armados, se encontraban desparramados entre los escombros de edificios destruidos a lo largo de las calles. Tendidos sobre las ruinas ardientes se encontraban los cuerpos de muchos galbadienses, junto con algunos soldados de Dollet.

Xu volvió la mirada hacia el camino detrás de ellos, el cual guiaba hacia la Plaza Central. Si los galbadienses habían llegado por detrás de su posición pasando por la Plaza insegura durante la batalla…

- Maldita sea, Seifer.- siseó ella.- ¡Podrías haber hecho que nos mataran!

Un grito de más adelante alertó a Xu; un soldado de Dollet la llamaba con urgencia. Adelante, ella podía escuchar el sonido distintivo de disparos. Algunas explosiones resonaron, y luego un misil detonó justo detrás del soldado.

- ¿Volvieron por más?- preguntó un SeeD, sonriendo levemente mientras recargaba su rifle. Los otros miembros del grupo se reunieron alrededor de Xu.

- Vamos a mostrarles a esos galbadienses lo que significa SeeD.- ordenó ella.- ¡Muévanse!- Mientras el escuadrón cargaba hacia el sonido de la batalla, Xu se dio vuelta para mirar las calles detrás, solo para asegurarse que no hubiera enemigos acercándose.

Pero los había. Varios vehículos acorazados, cargados con soldados enemigos, rodaban por las calles, acercándose a los SeeDs.

- ¡Detrás nuestro!- gritó ella a su escuadrón. Los SeeDs giraron para enfrentar al nuevo enemigo que comenzaba a acercarse. Magia y disparos volaron desde la posición SeeD hacia el enemigo aproximándose.

Mientras Xu tocaba uno de los Guardian Forces en su mente, invocándolo, juró que si llegaba a salir viva de ahí Seifer iba a morir.

* * *

- ¿Qué carajo están haciendo?- murmuró Zell en silencio, mientras Escuadrón B se agachaba en una colina con vista a la base de la torre, como un grupo de animales acechando a su presa. Se mantuvieron pegados al piso mientras se acercaban al borde, espiando al escuadrón de tropas galbadienses abajo, reportándose a un oficial de uniforme rojo.

- El generador está en funcionamiento.- remarcó uno de los soldados, y el oficial asintió.

- ¿Aceleradores de poder?- preguntó él, y el segundo asintió afirmativamente.

- Los aceleradores están optimizados.- replicó él.- Ya no tenemos que valernos de la enorme red de poder de la ciudad.

- Bien.- asintió el oficial, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Algún aviso de acercamiento enemigo?

- No llegó ninguna transmisión, señor.- replicó otro soldado, vistiendo un equipo de radio.- Si encontraron a alguien, nos habrían avisado.- el oficial encogió los hombros, y apuntó en dirección al la entrada.

- Rodríguez, andá adentro y encendé el sistema de comunicación. El Mayor va a ocuparse de encender la torre de radio en los próximos minutos, así que necesitamos estar listos para bombear la mayor cantidad de poder que podamos en esta cosa, de otra manera nunca vamos a poder atravesar la interferencia.

- Si, señor.- replicó el soldado llamado Rodríguez, y las tropas comenzaron a moverse de regreso al edificio, con el oficial detrás de ellos.

- Es la vieja torre de radio de Dollet.- remarcó Zell, asintiendo.- Esta cosa ha estado fuera de uso desde que los signos de interferencia comenzaran casi veinte años atrás. Nunca han tenido suficiente poder para atravesarla, así que decidieron cerrar el lugar.

- Reparar la torre de radio.- dijo Squall, sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¿Por qué? Ya nadie usa ondas de radio estándar, y las transmisiones no son confiables con la interferencia. Con los cables HD, las ondas de radio se volvieron prácticamente inútiles.

- Que importa.- replicó Seifer, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra.- Los galbadienses están adentro, vamos a hacerlos mierda.- Squall no contestó, y Seifer volvió la vista hacia él, a la sangre en su chaqueta, mangas, y la hoja del gunblade.

- Entonces, ¿qué te pareció hasta ahora?- preguntó él, cambiando de tema.- Tu primera batalla. ¿Todavía estás nervioso?- Squall vaciló, antes de sacudir lentamente la cabeza.

- No estoy seguro.- respondió él.- Me sorprende cuán fácil es, matar a alguien, pero trato de no pensar en eso y concentrarme en el objetivo. Si tengo que matar a alguien, entonces lo hago.

- Sin miedo, sin remordimiento.- remarcó Seifer, asintiendo.- Matar o morir. Bien.- Squall giró la vista hacia Seifer.

- ¿Qué hay de vos?- preguntó él, y detrás de Seifer, Zell parpadeó. Aquella era la segunda vez en el día en que Squall realmente había preguntado algo a alguien por voluntad propia.

- ¿Yo?- replicó Seifer, riendo entre dientes.- No le temo a nada. Vivo para esta mierda. Cada batalla, cada enemigo, me hace más fuerte y resistente, y me lleva un paso más adelante hacia mi sueño.

- ¿Sueño?- repitió Squall, sin entender. ¿De qué demonios hablaba Seifer?

- Todos tienen un sueño.- replicó él.- ¿Vos no? ¿No tenés algo que querés, una meta que deseás alcanzar, algo que te importa, algo por lo que harías cualquier cosa por lograr?- Squall observó un reflejo en los ojos de Seifer mientras este hablaba, y esa leve locura era visible en sus ojos, el mismo destello de demencia que había visto cuando su rival lo cortara en la cara.

Sin embargo, Seifer estaba en lo cierto. Squall si tenía algo por lo que luchar, una insaciable necesidad de ser fuerte, de convertirse en SeeD y valerse por si mismo, porque…

¿Por qué? Sabía que había _alguna_ razón por la que esa necesidad ardía en él, pero no podía recordar por qué era tan importante. Squall se detuvo, dándose cuenta en ese momento que algo no estaba bien, pero _qué _era no podía decirlo exactamente.

Seifer lo estaba observando, esperando por una respuesta. Squall eligió no darle ninguna.

- Prefiero no hablar de esas cosas.- replicó él, a lo que Seifer encogió los hombros. A diferencia de Quistis, él había aceptado hace tiempo que no iría muy adentro de los pensamientos de Squall a menos que este decidiera hablar.

Zell, quien había estado observando las puertas esperando algún tipo de signo de actividad, se volvió hacia los dos cadetes, interesado en la conversación.

- ¡Ey!- dijo él, avanzando hacia ellos.- ¿De qué están hablando?

- Ocupate de tus asuntos.- remarcó Seifer indiferentemente. Los ojos de Zell se volvieron enormes, seguidos de un gruñido. El luchador suprimió el impulso de romperle la cara al líder del escuadrón, y en lugar de eso se dispuso a lanzar una serie de combos a un oponente imaginario.

- ¿Qué pasa Zell?- preguntó Seifer, sonriendo. Zell levantó la vista sobre su hombro.- ¿Estás espantando moscas?- nuevamente, el comentario de Seifer hizo efecto sobre Zell, a juzgar por la mirada de furia que se extendía sobre la cara del luchador. Aparentemente satisfecho, Seifer se dio vuelta y comenzó a bajar por el camino que iba por la derecha, el cual guiaba hasta la entrada a la Torre de Transmisión.

- Pelotudo.- gruñó Zell mientras su némesis se alejaba, y el artista marcial dio un puñetazo a los ladrillos bajo sus pies. Roturas se extendieron bajo el impacto como tela de araña.

- ¡Ahí están!- dijo una vez desde detrás y arriba de los dos cadetes. Ambos Squall y Zell giraron para ver a una chica, otra cadete, de pie sobre un leve montículo de rocas detrás de ellos, uno que ellos habían escalado antes para llegar a aquella posición de ventaja.

Squall reconoció los ojos verdes, la pequeña figura, los rizos castaños, y aquella molestamente linda apariencia de la chica a la que había ayudado a encontrar el directorio aquella mañana. Ella todavía parecía tan fuera de lugar en el campo de batalla como en el Garden, aunque el enorme nunchaku sujetado a su espalda y el cuchillo de combate enfundado en su cadera definitivamente la hacían ver más peligrosa ahora que un moogle de peluche. Ahora, pensó Squall, ella parecía casi tan peligrosa como un moogle de peluche vestido en uniforme de combate y armado con una bazooka de plástico.

Ella se veía cansada, y jadeaba con fuerza. Obviamente no por la escalada, sino porque probablemente había corrido desde algún lugar lejano hasta ahí, tal vez con el oficio de mensajería. Dando un paso adelante, la chica de repente resbaló, sus botas deslizándose sobre las piedras. Sus brazos hicieron molinetes un momento, y luego se tambaleó hacia delante, rodando por el montículo y deteniéndose justo enfrente de los dos cadetes.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Squall inmediatamente mientras la chica se frotaba la nuca. En respuesta, ella le guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Squall fue atrapado con la guardia baja, algo que ni siquiera Seifer podía hacer fácilmente.

- ¡Estoy bien!- dijo ella con otra de las risita aguda que Squall recordaba.- ¿Ustedes son Escuadrón B?- preguntó ella, esperanzada. La expresión de la chica se iluminó cuando Squall asintió.- Hey, esperá un minuto.- dijo ella de repente, con un destello de reconocimiento.- ¡Yo te conozco! ¡El tipo que me mostró el Garden esta mañana!

- ¿Squall _realmente_ ayudó a alguien?- remarcó Zell, y el otro cadete encogió los hombros.

- Mi nombre es Selphie.- explicó ella.- Estaba con Escuadrón A, soporte mágico y comunicación, pero las cosas se pusieron complicadas durante el contraataque galbadiense, así que me pusieron de mensajera. Los estuve buscando por todas partes, no estaban en la Plaza Central, y Xu estaba realmente molesta por eso, quería que encontrara al líder de escuadrón y decirle que ella le iba a arrancar las…

- Wow, pará un poco.- dijo Zell rápidamente.- ¿Tenés un mensaje para Seifer?

- Él es el líder de escuadrón, ¿no?- preguntó Selphie, y Squall asintió.- ¿Sabén dónde está?

- Se fue para…- la voz de Squall se apagó al volverse para mirar en la dirección en la que Seifer se había ido. El camino se curvaba hacia la izquierda y hacia abajo.- Bueno, se fue caminando por ahí.- dijo Squall, confundido. Pensando un momento, Squall giró hacia su izquierda, y no se sorprendió al ver a su capitán más abajo, corriendo hacia la entrada principal de la Torre de Transmisión, Hyperion en mano. Seifer se volvió hacia Squall con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Uno de estos días!- exclamó él.- ¡Uno de estos días voy a contarte sobre mi sueño, Squall!- con esa proclamación, Seifer se dio vuelta y se lanzó hacia las puertas dentro de la torre. Selphie suspiró una combinación de cansancio, resignación e irritación.

- El trabajo de mensajera es duro.- remarcó ella, avanzando hacia el borde de la colina. Y entonces, para absoluta sorpresa de Squall y Zell, saltó.- ¡Capitán, esperá!- gritó ella mientras bajaba. Les tomo un segundo a Squall y Zell entender la acción precipitada de Selphie, pero al acercarse al borde de la colina para verla, la mensajera apareció a la vista, ilesa. Ella se dio vuelta, desenganchando sus nunchakus al hacerlo, y llamó frenéticamente con las manos.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Vengan, vengan!

Squall se asomó por la colina, luego miró a Selphie, luego de regreso a la colina. Era más una pendiente empinada que una colina, pero aún así era casi vertical. Selphie, a pesar de su torpeza, se las había arreglado para bajar sin problemas, pero quizás ellos no tuvieran tanta suerte.

Squall se recordó que Seifer estaba dentro de la torre, probablemente solo contra quién sabe cuantos enemigos. A pesar de sus habilidades, podría necesitar ayuda, y el sendero tomaría demasiado tiempo para rodear.

- ¿Tenés magia enlazada a tu resistencia, verdad? – preguntó Squall a Zell mientras observaba sobre el borde. Zell miró a su compañero en asombro.

- Squall…- dijo Zell lentamente, inseguro.- Es una colina. No estás pensando en…

- Ese es el plan, Zell.- replicó Squall encogiendo los hombros, y luego, saltó. Inmediatamente, Squall comenzó a deslizarse los nueve metros hacia el suelo, pateando tierra y piedras en su camino antes de detenerse en frente de la entrada a la torre. Incluso mientras se giraba para ver si Zell venía detrás, Squall escuchó un tremendo grito desde arriba.

- ¡Geronimooooooo!- gritó Zell al saltar sobre el borde de la colina, sin siquiera molestarse en deslizarse hacia abajo. Él aterrizó en sus pies, transfiriendo inmediatamente la velocidad de la caída en una voltereta hacia delante y deteniéndose, ileso.

- Bueno, vamos yendo.- dijo Selphie, volviéndose hacia las puertas.

Puertas que de repente se abrieron, y de las cuales salieron tambaleándose un grupo de técnicos galbadienses desarmados, gritando por sus vidas y corriendo lo más rápido que podían, pasando a los cadetes y subiendo por el sendero a la derecha. Tras ellos, persiguiendo a los hombres con mandobles de un gunblade ensangrentado, venía Seifer.

- ¡Cobardes!- gritó él detrás de ellos, antes de darse vuelta y regresar dentro de la torre.

- ¡Ey!- gritó Selphie hacia su espalda, pero o Seifer la ignoró o no escuchó el mensaje.- ¡Se me escapa el capitán!- gimió Selphie, corriendo tras Seifer, Squall y Zell siguiéndola de mala gana. Los dos cadetes pasaron la puerta y entraron al nivel inferior de la enorme torre.

* * *

Connel corrió hacia su capitán, un soldado vestido en armadura pesada que poseía numerosas piezas de equipamiento electrónico construido dentro. El capitán estaba revisando un panel de acceso en uno de los niveles medios de la torre. Muchos otros técnicos trabajaban diligentemente a su alrededor.

- ¡Señor!- dijo Connel, saludando.- Los hombres debajo reportaron…

- Espere, soldado.- ordenó el capitán.- Mmm, veamos. Conectores de flujo iónico, listo. Reguladores de apoyo, listo…

- Pero, señor…

- ¡Silencio, soldado!- ladró el capitán.- ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer! Conexiones, bien…

- Es urgente…

- ¡Soldado!- gritó el capitán, llamando la atención de los otros técnicos.- ¡Si desobedece mis ordenes una vez más voy a dispararle yo mismo por insubordinación! ¡Nuestra mayor prioridad es reparar esta torre, y nada que no sea un gran asalto va a detener eso! ¡Está claro!

- ¡Si, señor!- replicó Connel, saludando.- ¡Las noticias de que estamos bajo ataque en los niveles inferiores pueden esperar, señor!- el capitán había comenzado a trabajar en el panel cuando las palabras de su subordinado lo golpearon como un saco de ladrillos. Él se giró de inmediato.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Si, señor!- gritó Connel, alegre de haber conseguido finalmente la atención del capitán.- ¡Los hombres debajo reportaron haber sido atacados!

- ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?- gritó furioso el capitán.- ¡Tomen sus armas! ¡Tenemos hostiles!- ordenó el capitán a sus hombres.- Connel, ¿dijeron quiénes eran los atacantes?

- No, solo que los estaban atacando. Algo sobre '¡este tipo nos está atacando!'

- ¡Esperen un minuto!- ordenó el capitán, confundido.- ¿Un hombre? ¿Un solo hombre nos ataca?

- Eso es lo que dijeron, señor.- confirmó Connel.

- ¡Imposible!- exclamó el capitán.- ¡¿Quién está lo suficientemente loco como para enfrentarse a una torre llena de soldados galbadienses?!

- Ese sería yo.

Ambos soldado y capitán se giraron hacia el elevador, para ver a un adolescente alto, rubio, vestido con un abrigo blanco, cargando una sonrisa malvada y un gunblade ensangrentado.

- ¿Quién demonios sos?- demandó el capitán, tomando su arma.

- Que gracioso.- dijo el chico rubio al preparar una postura de combate, su gunblade levantándose en una guardia.- Eso es lo que dijo el tipo abajo justo antes de que lo matara.

- ¡V-vos!- gritó el capitán, temblando de furia.- ¡¿Mataste a nuestros camaradas?!

- No a todos.- replicó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.- Algunos corrieron como los cobardes que ustedes galbadienses son.

- ¡De acuerdo, eso es suficiente!- ordenó el capitán.- ¡Estás muerto!

- Señor.- comenzó Connel.- No creo que eso sea sensato…

- ¡Ataquen!- rugió el capitán, y él y sus hombres se abalanzaron sobre el solitario espadachín adolescente.

Seifer Almasy simplemente sonrió al verlos acercarse, sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa depredadora.

* * *

El interior de la torre era oscuro y espacioso, con unas pocas luces débiles y parpadeantes en paneles metálicos sobre las paredes. Una columna larga se erguía en el centro, la cual parecía ser parte de un elevador que guiaba a los pisos superiores de la torre. Sin embargo, los cadetes no notaron todo esto de inmediato, sino que su atención se dirigió hacia otra cosa que la habitación contenía.

Una docena o más de cuerpos de soldados galbadienses cubrían el suelo o se desplomaban contra las paredes, acuchillados, apuñalados, cortados, o quemados por magia. La sangre salpicaba las paredes o creaba piletas bajo los soldados muertos. Muchos hombres aún sostenían sus armas en un fuerte agarre, y agujeros de bala y sistemas electrónicos destruidos se encontraban desparramados por el cuarto. Algunos cuerpos estaban decapitados o imposibles de reconocer por las quemaduras.

- Mierda…- murmuró Zell, mientras Selphie observaba alrededor en sorpresa. Squall inspeccionó los cuerpos y la masacre, asintiendo. Al parecer había estado equivocado, Seifer no necesitaba ayuda después de todo.

- ¿El capitán… el capitán hizo esto?- preguntó Selphie en incredulidad. Nadie contestó, aunque Squall pasó cautelosamente alrededor de los cuerpos y examinó la habitación. No había otras entradas o salidas, así que el único camino que Seifer podría haber tomado sería hacia arriba.

- ¿El capitán subió?- preguntó Selphie cuando Squall tocó el botón de llamada para el elevador. El elevador comenzó a descender lentamente.

Entonces, arriba, escucharon un grito. Un distante sonido de metal contra metal, y luego otro grito, seguido por un grito largo que rápidamente incrementó en volumen. Los cadetes levantaron la vista a tiempo para ver una figura, un soldado galbadiense, caer el resto del camino hasta la planta baja. El hombre impactó contra el metal y rodó unos metros más lejos, probablemente muerto. Squall volvió a levantar la vista, hacia el sonido del combate lejano.

- Probablemente.- contestó Squall a Selphie.

- Mierda.- murmuró Zell de nuevo ante el comportamiento tranquilo de Squall.- Squall, hombre, ya sé que ustedes dos son buenos, pero esto es… hombre, esto es una locura. ¿Seifer acabó con todos él solo?

Squall encogió los hombros.

- Probablemente.

Selphie se giró hacia él con una expresión curiosa en la cara.

- No te gusta mucho hablar, ¿no?- preguntó ella.

¿Cómo te diste cuenta?, pensó Squall sarcásticamente, encogiendo de nuevo los hombros. Un momento después, el elevador terminó de descender y se detuvo. El grupo subió a bordo, y Squall comprobó el panel. Conociendo a Seifer, este habría ido directo hacia la parte más alta de la enorme torre, pero también, podría haber decidido abrirse camino hacia arriba metódicamente.

¿Metódicamente? ¿Seifer? Imposible. Siguiendo esa lógica, Squall golpeó el botón para el piso superior, y el elevador comenzó su majestuoso ascenso hacia el pináculo de la construcción.

- Wow.- dijo Selphie, mirando hacia abajo desde su lugar.- ¡Este ascensor es genial!- ella se recostó contra el borde y bajó la vista hacia el piso más abajo.

- Tené cuidado.- advirtió Zell.- ¡No te emociones mucho o te vas a caer!

- Como si eso fuese a pasar.- respondió Selphie, sonando un poco indignada y sacando la lengua hacia el artista marcial.

* * *

- ¡Mayor Biggs!- gritó el Teniente Wedge Antilles sobre el viento salvaje que azotaba el nivel superior de la torre. Wedge dio un paso hacia el mayor, quien se encontraba absorto con el trabajo de reparación dentro del enorme panel de acceso junto a la antena del satélite.- Ha habido reportes de una sombra con forma de monstruo encima de la torre.- él esperó a que el mayor contestara, pero no lo hizo. Luego de unos momentos, se inclinó un poco más y gritó en el oído del mayor.- ¡Mayor Biggs!

El Mayor galbadiense George Biggs levantó momentáneamente la vista de su trabajo. Como cualquier otro oficial de alto rango, Biggs vestía un uniforme rojo con armadura que se parecía a la de cualquier soldado, excepto por la aleación más densa y el extra equipamiento en los brazos, que le permitían fuerza añadida. Montadas bajo sus muñecas había un par de pistolas ametralladora, dándole al mayor poder de fuego extra.

- ¡Callate!- ordenó Biggs a su subordinado.- ¡Estoy ocupado! A ver, esto va acá… y esto…- Biggs bajó la vista a la llave de tuercas vieja y oxidada.- ¡¿Por qué nos dan estas herramientas de mierda?! Y…y…- él aporreo la llave contra el piso de metal y golpeó un objeto al azar encolerizado.- ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo las reparaciones?!- un disparo de electricidad salió del equipamiento del panel, forzando a Biggs a saltar hacia atrás. Entonces, él rugió y pateó la cubierta metálica alrededor del panel, lastimándose el pie y haciendo ningún tipo de hendidura al metal.

Wedge retrocedió con prudencia.

- ¡Señor, voy a vigilar mientras se terminan las reparaciones!- gritó Wedge sobre el viento, y se alejó, abandonando a Biggs para que se quejara y protestara. Poco después de que Wedge se fuera, Biggs volvió a su trabajo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de refunfuñar, aporrear metal, y trabajar de verdad ocasionalmente, Biggs vio que estaba cerca de terminar.

- Veamos… Hmmm… pongo esto acá…- Biggs se encontraba tan absorto que nunca escuchó el elevador subiendo detrás de él. La plataforma alcanzó lo más alto, y el trío de cadetes SeeD bajó, buscando señales de enemigos o de Seifer.- Esto va acá… ¡Ya está! ¡Completado!- gritó Biggs, triunfante.

Bajo sus pies, el trío de cadetes SeeD escuchó temblor profundo, y la torre comenzó a vibrar leve pero rápidamente. En el piso, Squall notó como una llave de tuercas se deslizaba del bolso de herramientas de Biggs y caía por un agujero en los paneles del piso, descendiendo cientos de metros hasta el mar más abajo.

Muy adentro de la torre, turbinas viejas, abandonadas por más de una década y media, comenzaron a moverse. Electricidad comenzó a fluir a través de la torre cuando antiguas conexiones y fusibles se activaron una vez más. Las luces se activaron, y en el asta central del elevador, justo al lado del elevador, un enorme cilindro comenzó a subir.

Squall giró cuando el cilindro, al menos de quince metro, se disparó detrás de él. Alcanzó el ápice de la torre y se detuvo. Todo estuvo quieto por un momento, y luego el cilindro comenzó a girar, como un cañón masivo. Rotó hacia el oeste, y luego, la mitad superior del cilindro se dividió en tres secciones alrededor de la antena central. Las tres secciones se expandieron hacia fuera, formando un disco alrededor de la antena, que luego se curvó hacia dentro, convirtiéndose en una antena satelital convexa. La antena pareció abrirse entonces, con varias antenas pequeñas brotando y apuntando en la misma dirección que el dispositivo central. Momentos después, un débil rayo blanco de luz comenzó a extenderse fuera de la antena, un rayo que rápidamente se solidificó en una fuerte línea blanca disparándose hacia el cielo.

Mientras todo aquello había estado sucediendo, nadie había notado que el elevador había comenzado a descender por la torre nuevamente.

- Wow.- susurró Selphie, mirando hacia arriba. Squall y Zell también estaban hipnotizados, aunque Squall se recuperó rápidamente y bajó la vista hacia el oficial galbadiense solitario frente a él.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- demandó Squall, alarmando al soldado. Biggs se volvió, y saltó de nuevo al verse superado en número.

- ¿Huh?- dijo él, confundido. Luego, Biggs gruñó, viendo que sus oponentes eran solo adolescentes.- ¡Lo mismo digo! ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- Biggs dejó de hablar, dándose cuenta que para que aquellos chicos hubiesen podido subir, tendrían que haber pasado por todos los hombres más abajo. Eso les daba otra imagen a aquellos chicos. Biggs había escuchado de SeeD antes, y la horrible cosa pistola/espada que uno de ellos tenía enfundada no parecía divertida. Tampoco lo parecían el enorme nunchaku de la chica, ni los enormes músculos del otro chico.

- ¡H-hey!- exclamó Biggs, levemente nervioso.- ¡¿Que sucedió con todos los soldados abajo?!- miró alrededor desesperadamente, buscando a alguno de sus hombres, y recordó que Wedge había estado presente minutos antes.- ¡Wedge!- gritó él.- ¡Encargate de estos idiotas!- los cadetes observaron alrededor, buscando algún otro oponente, pero ninguno llegó.- ¿W…Wedge?- llamó Biggs, y volvió a mirar alrededor. Zell estaba impasible, con las manos en la cintura, mientras Selphie solo ponía las manos detrás de la espalda casualmente. Sabían que Biggs estaba totalmente solo en la torre.

- Yo…ah…- Biggs sonaba cada vez más nervioso.- Bueno…um…- entonces se le ocurrió un plan.- Yo ya terminé acá, así que solo me voy…- de repente, levantó uno de sus brazos, apuntando el arma hacia Squall. El otro se cruzó sobre el primero, apuntando la pistola a Zell. Con ambos cadetes congelados en el lugar por las armas que los apuntaban, Biggs comenzó a moverse hacia el elevador.- ¡M-me voy! ¡Muévanse!- Zell se hizo a un lado rápidamente, mirando a Squall para saber qué hacer. Squall solo encogió los hombros.

- Dejalo ir.- dijo Squall a Zell, quien asintió. Squall miró hacia el costado, escuchando el sonido del elevador volviendo a subir.

- ¡Eso!- gritó Biggs.- ¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!- el oficial había alcanzado el elevador, que ya casi había alcanzado la cima…

… y llevaba a un cierto capitán de escuadrón vestido de abrigo blanco.

Antes de que Biggs supiera que había pasado, uno de sus brazos fue golpeado al costado por el gunblade de Seifer, y la mano izquierda del capitán se disparó y conectó con la boca del oficial. Biggs estaba aturdido, y antes de poderse recuperar, Seifer lo pateó en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo.

- Perdón por arruinarles la fiesta. ¡Agárrenlo!- ordenó Seifer a su escuadrón, y Squall y Zell rápidamente tomaron al oficial, enganchando sus brazos bajo los de él y sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

- ¡Ahhhhh!- gritó Biggs.- ¡¿Estás LOCOS?!

- ¡Callate de una vez!- replicó Seifer.- Miren lo que tenemos. ¿Qué están planeando hacer con esta torre, eh?

- ¡Pendejos!- exclamó Biggs, luchando para liberarse, aunque la fuerza aumentada por los GF de Squall y Zell, y especialmente de Zell, lo sostenían fuerte.- ¡Prepárense para lo peor!- amenazó él poco convincentemente.

- Mirá quien habla.- replicó Seifer, dando un paso hacia Biggs y pellizcándole la nariz.- ¡No nos podés hacer nada!

- ¡Ha!- contestó Biggs. Si no hubiese sido por el casco, Seifer podría haber visto como Biggs cerraba los ojos.

Un segundo después, una explosión de electricidad golpeó a Zell, sorprendiéndolo. Biggs tomó ventaja de la distracción momentánea de su hechizo Thunder y liberó su brazo del agarre de Zell. Ese brazo se cruzó en un gancho, aporreando a Seifer en la cara y aturdiéndolo. Squall trató de mantener su agarre, pero Biggs trajo su brazo liberado alrededor y disparó su arma -prácticamente a quemarropa- contra el estomago de Squall. El cadete gruñó y cayó atrás, soltando a Biggs.

- ¡Se los dije!- gritó Biggs, girando su arma sobre Zell. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando una cadena, aquella del nunchaku de Selphie, se enredó en sus piernas y tiró desde debajo de él. Biggs cayó boca abajo mientras Seifer sacudía la cabeza recuperándose del golpe. Zell, recuperado del hechizo, se movió inmediatamente para agarrar a Biggs, pero se distrajo cuando un soldado galbadiense, el menos que puntual Wedge, llegó por detrás del asta central y atacó a Seifer por la espalda, forzando al capitán a darse vuelta e intercambiar algo de rápido esgrima.

- ¡Señor!- gritó Wedge, agachándose bajo una cuchillada alta y retrocediendo lejos de un corte bajo.- ¡¿Qué hace el enemigo acá?!

Biggs se puso de pie y su brazo se disparó cruzado, azotando a Zell y obligándolo hacia atrás. Él se giró en dirección a Selphie, quien estaba lanzando su nunchaku de nuevo. Biggs atrapó la barra de hierro del arma con la guardia de metal en su brazo, bloqueando el golpe.

- ¡Wedge!- gritó él.- ¡¿Dónde carajo estabas?! ¡No vas a recibir pago este mes!

Wedge giró al costado una estocada de Seifer, y contraatacó, solo para ser bloqueado y recibir un contraataque.

- Tendría que haberme quedado en casa…- gimió él, agachándose bajo otra cuchillada de Seifer, recibiendo un corte superficial en el brazo.

Biggs disparó una ráfaga de su pistola ametralladora a Selphie, quien velozmente y con destreza salió del camino. Biggs luego tuvo que girar alrededor y bloquear una sucesión de puños de Zell. Una patada frontal del artista marcial atrapó a Biggs en el abdomen, y aunque la armadura ahí absorbió algo del impacto, Biggs aún así cayó sentado al suelo. Él se puso de pie incluso mientras Selphie lanzaba un hechizo Fire en su dirección. La bola de fuego lo lastimó, pero Biggs no estaba por rendirse. Se volvió, disparando una tormenta de fuego automático hacia Selphie. Ella recibió un disparo en la pierna izquierda y gritó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y sosteniéndose la herida. Biggs no tuvo tiempo de acabar con ella, cuando Zell volvió a entrar en la pelea. Algunos puños de Zell pasaron la guardia de Biggs, pero el mayor replicó con una ráfaga de ametralladora a quemarropa dentro del pecho de Zell. El cadete se tambaleó, agarrándose la herida, pero no cayó, sorprendiendo a Biggs.

- ¿Qué mierda…?- exclamó Biggs cuando Zell se enderezó. De repente, tuvo que retroceder cuando una cuchillada de gunblade cayó sobre su cráneo.

Squall, recuperado del disparo en su estomago, presionó fuerte hacia Biggs, a pesar del dolor, y Zell llegó justo detrás de él. Biggs tuvo que retroceder rápidamente, disparando una ráfaga que sacudió pero no acabó con los cadetes. Biggs no entendía por qué no estaban en el suelo muriendo en aquel momento, pero nunca había luchado contra un SeeD antes, así que desconocía de los enlaces defensivos de los SeeD.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- protestó él.- ¡Es imposibl-ah!- Biggs cayó sorprendido por otro golpe bien colocado del nunchaku de Selphie. El mayor rodó lejos, levantándose con otro disparo de ametralladora hacia Squall. El cadete rodó al costado, evadiendo los proyectiles, y luego golpeó con el gunblade sobre el brazo armado de Biggs. La hoja corto el metal pero no pasó de largo, así que Squall apretó el gatillo, el disparo explosivo desgarrando la armadura y casi destrozando el brazo de Biggs.

- ¡Arghhh!- gritó Biggs, retrocediendo y disparando con su otro brazo.

Otro hechizo Fire de Selphie envió a Biggs al piso. Se quedó ahí, gimiendo de dolor.

Wedge, mientras tanto, no se encontraba mucho mejor que Biggs. Su brazo izquierdo estaba inutilizado gracias a un corte amplio en el hombro que lo había dejado débil, y su brazo derecho sangraba. Estaba rengueando, y Seifer aún presionaba fuerte.

De repente, ambos capitán y soldado fueron levantados del suelo por una ráfaga de viendo poderoso que los arrojó al costado.

- ¡Ahhhhh!- aulló Wedge, e impactó contra el asta de metal en el centro de la torre, quedando rápidamente inconsciente. Seifer cayó mejor, aterrizando sobre sus pies, apenas sacudido por el golpe. Él se dio vuelta para enfrentar al nuevo oponente.

Era rojo y púrpura, con enormes alas de murciélago, un par de brazos masivos y musculosos, y sin piernas. En lugar de piernas, poseía un gigantesco abdomen, que terminaba en un aguijón más largo de lo que Seifer era de alto.

El monstruo bramó, y una de sus manos con garras fue hacia Seifer. Este se agachó a un costado y cortó en el brazo mientras pasaba.

- ¡¿Qué mierda es esta cosa?!- gritó él.

El grito de Seifer atrajo la atención de sus camaradas, quienes giraron para ver a la masiva bestia amenazando al capitán. Squall tomó control de la situación inmediatamente.

- ¡Zell, vos venís conmigo!- ordenó él.- ¡Vamos a luchar contra esa cosa de cerca! Selphie, ayudanos con magia desde acá.- ambos cadetes asintieron. Squall y Zell eran los mejores luchadores, mientras que Selphie, habiendo venido de Trabia Garden, era mejor en hechizos y trabajaba mejor a distancia con su nunchaku de rango largo.

Los dos cadetes cargaron para ayudar a Seifer, mientras Selphie alcanzaba mentalmente al monstruo y sentía sus energías mágicas, buscando algún hechizo útil que ella pudiera ser capaz de usar. Magia eléctrica estaba presente, y energías curativas también, junto con algún hechizo que ella no reconocía, y una gran cantidad de energía. Casi… ¿viva? ¿Energía viviente?

¡Guardian Force!

Selphie tocó al GF, sintió su mente, y lo llamó. El Guardian Force respondió inmediatamente, y energía estalló desde el monstruo, cruzando la distancia hasta Selphie. Dentro de su mente, ella sentía la propia consciente del GF.

- Sirena.- susurró Selphie el nombre del Guardian Force liberado.

Squall y Zell se acercaron al monstruo mientras Seifer se hacía al costado de otro golpe. El monstruo notó las energías que le habían sido robadas y giró hacia sus atacantes. Su boca se abrió, y una ola de viento barrió a los dos cadetes, lanzándolos hacia atrás.

- Ow.- murmuró Zell, poniéndose de pie de un salto para ver a Seifer corriendo hacia ellos. De repente, el capitán cargó hacia el monstruo, agachándose bajo la estocada del aguijón y lanzando un trío de corte sobre el monstruo. El reverso de la mano del monstruo aporreó al capitán, arrojándolo lejos y dejándolo tendido en el suelo, sin moverse.

- Las armas no funcionan.- dijo Squall.- No podemos acercarnos lo suficiente, tiene la ventaja del rango. Tenemos que depender de la magia.

Más energía continuó chorreando del monstruo hacia Selphie al extraer la magia desconocida. Tan pronto como la cadete tuvo la energía, la reconoció de sus lecciones en el Garden, aunque ella nunca la había usado en una situación de combate real antes. Era Doble, magia que permitía conjurar hechizos rápidamente. Sin perder tiempo, Selphie invocó el hechizo sobre ella.

Zell y Squall apuntaron sus manos hacia la enorme bestia, y un destructivo rayo de electricidad y una poderosa bola de fuego impactaron a la criatura que giraba hacia Seifer. El monstruo dio media vuelta par enfrentar a Squall y Zell, mostrando ningún daño visible.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gruñó Zell, dándose cuenta que la magia no había hecho casi efecto. Thundara y Fira eran los hechizos más poderosos que habían guardado, pero aquellos eran incapaces de hacerle daño a esa cosa.

El monstruo reunió más viento en su boca y lo escupió hacia delante, arrojándolos atrás otra vez. Squall golpeó con la espalda contra algún equipamiento, y al ponerse de pie, sintió dolor. De repente, poderosa magia curativa lo envolvió, y él volvió la mirada en dirección a Selphie. Tanto Squall como Zell se había recobrado de los golpes, e incluso mientras la miraba, Selphie descargó otro poderoso hechizo sobre el monstruo. Frío glacial se juntó bajo la criatura y luego se disparó hacia arriba, formando una estalagmita enorme que golpeó al monstruo directo en la zona baja. Un segundo hechizo Blizzara siguió al primero inmediatamente después. Pero, al igual que las magias de Zell y Squall, aquellas tuvieron poco efecto en el monstruo.

- ¡Necesitamos más magia poderosa!- gritó Squall.- ¡Selphie, necesito que me mantengas ileso mientras lo distraigo! Zell, tenés a Ifrit enlazado con vos, ¿verdad?- el artista marcial asintió.- ¡De acuerdo, yo lo voy a mantener ocupado y a tratar de llegar hasta Seifer! Zell, invocá a Ifrit, lo vamos a necesitar, ¿entendiste?

Ambos cadetes asintieron, y Squall levantó su gunblade y cargó. Zell juntó las manos y se concentró, mientras Selphie permanecía a una corta distancia detrás de Squall, lista para curarlo.

Las garras de la bestia fueron hacia él, pero Squall se agachó bajo una barrida y detuvo la otra poniendo la punta del Revolver en línea con la mano que agarraba y disparando un proyectil cuando la palma hizo contacto con la punta afilada. El monstruo apuñaló con su aguijón, rasguñando a Squall en el hombro, pero él se agachó bajo el monstruo y corrió hasta Seifer. Como había esperado, el monstruo giró para perseguirlo. Sus garras bajaron de nuevo, una errando pero la otra tajando la espalda de Squall. Él cayó al suelo, y un azote de la otra mano bajó cruzado y lo lanzó hacia el costado.

Selphie se movió inmediatamente para ayudar a Squall, invocando hechizos curativos en rápidas sucesiones. La magia inmediatamente enmendó las heridas de Squall y este estaba de pie a tiempo para esquivar una garra que apuñaló el lugar donde él había estado tirado momentos antes. El monstruo no era estúpido, y reconoció las acciones de apoyo de Selphie y se giró hacia la cadete pequeña.

Una explosión de flamas le llamó la atención cuando Seifer, recuperado del golpe que había recibido antes, re-entraba en la batalla.

- ¿Necesitás ayuda, Squall?- preguntó Seifer sarcásticamente al detenerse junto a su rival. El monstruo decidió utilizar su implacable explosión de viento de nuevo, y antes de que Squall o Seifer pudieran hacer algo para evadirlo, fueron arrojados para atrás, Seifer casi cayendo sobre el borde de la torre y rumbo a su muerte. El monstruo volvió su atención hacia Selphie, y ella comenzó a retroceder, descargando otro par de Blizzaras sobre la criatura. Las estacas de hielo de los hechizos lastimaron al monstruo, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder. Blandió sus garras sobre Selphie, quien apenas pudo esquivar el primer golpe y recibió el segundo sobre la espalda, las puntas afiladas abriendo heridas profundas.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gruñó Squall al ponerse de pie, sacando una poción curativa.- ¡No podemos matarlo!- Squall destapó las botella y se preparó para beber, pero se detuvo al ver que Seifer se levantaba, con mandíbula apretada y fuego en los ojos.

- ¡No!- gritó Seifer furioso.- ¡Este pelotudo no me va a vencer!- Seifer se puso de pie, apretando su gunblade fuerte y sus dientes aún más fuerte.- No hay misericordia para vos…

Seifer se concentró, sintiendo las emociones dentro de él, el odio, la cólera, la desesperación. Aquellos sentimientos se enfocaron en canalizar energía intensa a través de su cuerpo. Un destello de luz brillante rodeó a Seifer cuando la energía alcanzó su punto máximo: su Límite.

Odio, frustración, furia, todas aquellas emociones eran poderosas, y con ellas un humano podía canalizar energía y fuerza increíbles. Tal poder era diferente para cada persona, pero sin importar el individuo, cuando las emociones de alguien alcanzaban el punto máximo, el poder puro de tal furia y desesperación podían ser soltados. Esta técnica era uno de los más poderosos y peligrosos poderes que un humano podía tener, y aprovechada correctamente aquel poder podía volverse en un arma devastadora. La técnica de utilizar los sentimientos de cólera y frustración era una lección necesaria para los SeeD, y también una de las más potentes armas. Muchos enemigos había creído tener a un SeeD o cadete derrotado y condenado, cuando aquella persona descargaría repentinamente su poder interior, agarrando a sus oponentes completamente desprevenidos.

En el SeeD, el poder de volver el enojo y la desesperación en un arma iba por el nombre de Límite. Tal era la técnica que Seifer estaba por descargar.

- ¡Estás muerto!- gritó Seifer a la monstruosidad, y una explosión de fuego abandonó su palma izquierda. El disparo de flamas aturdió a la bestia por un instante, un instante donde Seifer giró su gunblade más rápido de lo que un ojo podía ver, formando un aura de energía alrededor de la hoja.- ¡Morí!- rugió él, y entonces acuchilló su arma hacia abajo, contra el suelo de metal, y luego hacia arriba. Una onda de energía explotó desde Hyperion, tomando la forma de una cuchilla giratoria que cortó directo a través del monstruo, causando que sangre se desparramara sobre su pecho y el otro lado de su cuerpo. El monstruo se agitó hacia atrás, tomado por sorpresa ante el poder del Límite de Seifer.

En ese momento, detrás del monstruo, Zell terminó su invocación.

Llamas se formaron en el aire, flotando y creciendo en medio de un enorme pilar de fuego. Un momento después, Ifrit emergió de aquellos fuegos, rugiendo y respirando fuego infernal, llegando en ayuda de su amo. El monstruo se volvió para encarar a Ifrit, quien levantó sus manos y formó una gigantesca y brillante bola de magma en ellas. Antes de que el monstruo pudiera reaccionar, la masa de lava voló hacia delante y estalló. Las flamas del infierno quemaron y desgarraron la piel del monstruo, y la criatura finalmente aulló de dolor. El Guardian Force rugió en triunfo y se desvaneció, llevándose con él el calor y el fuego. El monstruo quedó ahí, su piel quemada y humeante.

Pero no estaba muerto.

Squall, quien había estado de pie observando la furia del GF y del Límite, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba volver a entrar en la pelea. Vació la botella de poción curativa, y se puso de pie al sentir como regresaba su fuerza.

La criatura rugió de nuevo. Seifer, aún molesto, saltó hacia el monstruo, su fuerza aumentada por los GF propulsándolo adelante. Casi casualmente, la mano del monstruo cruzó y ahuyentó al furioso Seifer al costado. El capitán voló lejos, impactando contra el piso y rodando cerca de Zell. Él se puso de pie de nuevo, más enojado, pero antes de que pudiera concentrar sus emociones en otro Límite, el monstruo lo levantó en el aire con otra explosión de viento, atrapando también a Zell, tirándolo sobre el borde de la plataforma. Zell se agarró de la cornisa en desesperación, colgando y sosteniéndose por su vida. Seifer sacudió la cabeza y se tambaleó de pie, claramente aturdido por un momento.

Habiéndose ocupado de esos enemigos, el monstruo se volvió hacia Selphie, quien se había comenzado a levantar lentamente. Un único revés del monstruo envió a Selphie de regreso al piso. La bestia levantó sus garras para acabar con ella.

No si Squall tenía algo que decir al respeto. Y su gunblade tenía mucho que decir.

El cadete, el único apto para luchar que podía actuar a tiempo para salvar a Selphie, se lanzó a cruzar la plataforma, gunblade en alto. El monstruo vio a Squall por el rabillo del ojo y se giró hacia él, sus garras bajando sobre el cadete.

Los músculos en las piernas de Squall se contrajeron, y con fuerza sobrenatural, él se arrojó al aire, esquivando las garras y volando alto hacia la horrible cara del monstruo. El Revolver apuñaló hacia delante, la punta curva enterrándose en uno de los ojos de la criatura. Esta abrió su boca, para rugir de dolor o lanzar más viento, Squall no lo sabía, pero él apretó el gatillo del gunblade. El cartucho explosivo entró en el cráneo del monstruo, estallando profundo dentro de su cabeza mientras los pies de Squall frenaban contra el pecho de la cosa.

El monstruo azotó violentamente, desesperadamente, pero Squall se sostuvo, y apretó el gatillo una segunda vez, luego una tercera, y una cuarta, cada explosión diezmando el cerebro vulnerable de la criatura. La última explosión lo logró, cuando el monstruo dejó de azotar y simplemente cayó contra la plataforma, muy muerto. Squall arrancó de un tirón su gunblade ensangrentada y rengueó hacia el costado, viendo el cuerpo hacerse pedazos, piezas volando en el aire como polvo en el viento. En pocos segundos, el monstruo había desaparecido.

Squall se volvió hacia sus camaradas cansados y lastimados. Zell había logrado escalar de vuelta, mientras Seifer estaba erguido, viéndose aún orgulloso y fuerte a pesar de las lastimaduras que la desesperada batalla le había dejado. Selphie se puso de pie débilmente, conjurando un doble hechizo curativo sobre ella, arreglando rápidamente sus heridas. Con sus heridas sanadas, ella caminó hacia Seifer, y Squall entendió lo absurdo de la situación.

Todo aquello para entregar un maldito mensaje, pensó él. A juzgar por la expresión agria en la cara de Zell, él estaba pensando lo mismo. Más vale que el mensaje fuera importante.

- ¿Capitán del Escuadrón B?- preguntó Selphie a Seifer, quien asintió.- ¡Tengo nuevas órdenes! Todos los SeeDs y cadetes SeeD deben retirarse a las 1900 horas. Deben reunirse en la costa.

- ¡¿Retirada?!- protestó Seifer.- ¡Todavía quedan enemigos!

No es probable, pensó Squall. A excepción del oficial y su igualmente lastimado subordinado, Squall no creía que quedara algún galbadiense vivo o en condiciones de luchar en la Torre, especialmente luego de la inesperada y metódica inspección del edificio que Seifer había realizado.

- Ya lo sé.- replicó Selphie.- Pero solo soy mensajera.

- La orden de retirada es prioridad.- le recordó Squall a Seifer.- No quiero perder el barco.- Seifer pareció a punto de quejarse, pero accedió a regañadientes.

- 1900…- murmuró Seifer, mirando su reloj.- Son las 1830. ¡Solo tenemos treinta minutos!- él se volvió hacia su escuadrón.- ¡A correr!- luego, golpeó el botón del elevador, y saltó sobre este. Antes de que los cadetes pudieran detenerlo, Seifer estaba fuera de vista.

- ¡Hey!- gritó Selphie, sonando disgustada.- ¡Esperanos!

- ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!- protestó Zell.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntás?- replicó Squall encogiendo los hombros. Aún así, él también estaba enojado por el egoísmo de Seifer. Solo tenían treinta minutos.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó Zell.- Vamos a tener que apurarnos. ¿No hay otro elevador?- una rápida revisión reveló un segundo elevador en la plataforma al otro lado del pilar, y el trío de cadetes no perdió tiempo en descender.

* * *

Cuando el elevador desapareció de vista, Biggs, aún herido, se arrastró hasta su bolso. Él busco dentro y sacó un panel de control, riendo mientras lo hacía.

- ¡Aquellos pequeños imbéciles son el objetivo!- susurró él en regocijo maniaco al golpear una serie de números.- Esperen a ver nuestro nuevo juguete… ¡Ahora andá!- gritó él, levantando su brazo armado.- ¡Andá y destrozalos!

Cerca, una forma oscura se levantó de su estado dormitante, respondiendo a las órdenes de Biggs. Marcó sus objetivos, y con un atemorizante sonido de metal contra metal, comenzó a moverse.

-

**N/A: **Me encanta escribir la forma de pelea de Squall y compañía, muy al estilo de Matrix o de los Anime. Creo que con enlaces como Str-j, Vit-j, y Spd-j, además de poder enlazar magia a las habilidades o ser capaz de aumentarlas, como con Str20 y eso, los SeeDs podrían ser capaces de implementar movimientos y maniobras que desafiaran las leyes físicas. Esquivar balas, saltos increíbles, correr por las paredes, y ser capaz de maniobras de combate que requieren mucha fuerza y velocidad están dentro del repertorio SeeD. Esperen ver muchas más de este tipo de combates a lo largo de la novela. Después de todo, con GFs, los SeeDs tienen a dioses de su lado.

Eso es todo. Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	9. Rápido y Furioso

Capítulo 8: Rápido y Furioso

- ¡Veintiocho minutos!- gritó Squall cuando salieron de la torre. Solo tenían cerca de veintiocho minutos para cubrir una distancia que les había tomado casi una hora para recorrer antes, así que obviamente, el trío de cadetes corría a toda velocidad a través de la puerta doble.

A pesar del jadeo y la agitación de sus respiraciones al correr, Zell pensó haber escuchado algo sobre ellos, en la parte más alta de la torre. Un sonido metálico. Levantó la vista, y vio algo sobre la plataforma donde los cadetes acababan de luchar por sus vidas.

Una figura negra y enorme estaba ahí, caminando hacia el borde de la plataforma. Luego, saltó, cayendo en dirección a ellos.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Zell, llamando la atención de sus camaradas. Estos se volvieron a tiempo para ver como Zell se lanzaba al costado…

… y luego una máquina negra y gigantesca cayó justo donde él había estado, el arma automatizada aterrizando con destreza en sus cuatro piernas. Con un sonido de pisadas atronadoras y mecánicas, sus piernas se desplegaron, balanceando el peso de la máquina. El arma giró su atención hacia los cadetes, como si los estuviera midiendo.

Por un momento, nadie se movió. Squall nunca había visto algo semejante. Era enorme, el doble de la altura de Squall o Zell, y tan amplia como era alta. Tenía un cuerpo largo y rectangular, apoyado sobre cuatro piernas grandes y cilíndricas, desplegadas como las piernas de una araña, con puntas en garras afiladas. Estaba pintada de negro húmedo, exceptuando diseños azulados en sus piernas, marcas rojas en su cuerpo, y una rejilla color gris metálico en el frente. Detrás de la rejilla, algo brillaba rojo oscuro, quizás un sensor. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba observando directo a los cadetes. Un cuarteto de turbinas en su espalda hacía funcionar a la máquina, y un par de tenazas metálicas negras y grises, como las de un escorpión, se agitaban alrededor como si de un escorpión real se tratara, justo frente a la rejilla gris en su "cabeza." En un costado, en letras grandes galbadienses, uno podía leer la designación "X-ATM092." Garabateado debajo en pintura blanca cruda se leían las palabras "Viuda Negra."

La máquina aparentemente había terminado de analizar al trío, y comenzó a avanzar, sus piernas metálicas arrancando pedazos de concreto al pisar.

- ¡Tengan cuidado!- gritó Squall, levantando el Revolver cuando la máquina se lanzó adelante. De repente se detuvo y lanzó sus dos tenazas delanteras al suelo, y entonces una de sus piernas se levantó y la garra se disparó hacia él, lanzada como un pistón. Squall se agachó y giró lejos, la garra alcanzándolo en el hombro, desgarrándole la chaqueta y abriéndole una herida profunda y sangrante. Él volvió a girar y acuchilló cruzado con el gunblade, el filo cortando sobre la pierna metálica pero haciendo poco daño.

La pierna se retiró y la máquina sacó sus tenazas fuera del suelo, justo cuando Zell aparecía para lanzar un rápido combo de puños en la "cara" de la máquina. Su fuerza aumentada por los GF resultó en metal abollado, pero la máquina pareció no darle demasiada importancia hasta que levantó una de sus tenazas tratando de aplastar el cráneo de Zell. El ágil artista marcial saltó hacia atrás, y la garra metálica solo aplastó piedra.

Luego, relámpagos y rayos volaron a lo largo del frente de la máquina cuando Selphie descargó un hechizo Thundara, el poderoso rayo soltando una infierno sobre la máquina, y la explosión de electricidad recorriendo a lo largo de todo su cuerpo por la armadura de metal.

Aún así, el arma estaba de pie, y avanzó de nuevo, tenazas apuñalando hacia Squall y Zell. Ambos cadetes se agacharon y esquivaron, y Zell saltó sobre las tenazas para soltar una potente patada contra el frente de la máquina. El puro poder detrás de la patada causó que la máquina se tambaleara hacia atrás, casi a través de las puertas de la Torre de Transmisión.

Squall, mientras tanto, fue por debajo, acuchillando su gunblade hacia arriba dentro de la parte inferior de la cabeza de la máquina. Cuando el Revolver entró, Squall disparó una explosión rápida, la munición haciendo pedazos la armadura gruesa para dañar los circuitos en el interior.

Otro Thundara rugió y estalló contra el arma mecanizada, y Squall tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastado cuando la máquina se vino abajo, el hechizo de Selphie acabando con el dispositivo. Cayó contra el suelo y no se movió, y los cadetes soltaron un suspiro aliviado.

- ¡Salgamos de acá!- gritó Zell, recordándoles a sus dos compañeros el límite de tiempo que tenían para llegar a la playa. Inmediatamente, los cadetes subieron corriendo por el camino que los guiaría de regreso a la montaña, dejando atrás la máquina de guerra galbadiense. La breve batalla había durado apenas un minuto, pero ese era un minuto que los cadetes no tenían.

* * *

Los programadores y técnicos de computadoras galbadienses eran muy habilidosos, y sus capacidades de programación se observaban en sus habilidades para programar la fuerza cibernética militar del ejército. Incluso habían desarrollado un programa avanzado de inteligencia artificial, el cual aún estaba en experimentación. Aquel programa IA era capaz de aprender de sus errores y ajustarse a ellos, además de desarrollar nuevos métodos y soluciones a un problema. Tal inteligencia artificial debía aún ser probada en el campo, así que el comando militar galbadiense había decidido ponerla en funcionamiento en un conflicto relativamente menor, para determinar su efectividad. Aquel conflicto resultaba ser el de Dollet, y la IA incluida en el último modelo se la serie "X-ATM" galbadiense, X-ATM092, junto con programas de blanco avanzados, nuevo armamento, y sistemas altamente avanzados y poderosa armadura. Los ingenieros estaban orgullosos de su nueva arma, que prometía el dominio del futuro campo de batalla.

Aquellos ingenieros no habrían sido decepcionados por la aparentemente fácil derrota de X-ATM092 ante los tres cadetes. De hecho, aquellos ingenieros habría sonreído simplemente a los cadetes que ahora creían que la máquina había sido destruida y que estaban a salvo. De hecho, el arma estaba todo menos destruida; algunos hechizos, unos cuantos golpes, y una par de cuchilladas y una explosión relativamente débil no habrían detenido a esta poderosa arma. De hecho, si no fuese por los hechizos, X-ATM092 no habría caído ante el abuso de Squall y Zell. E incluso con los hechizos, los cuales no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para detener al arma, el daño que la máquina había recibido era mínimo.

Mientras los cadetes huían, dentro de X-ATM092, robots pequeños, controlados por la IA central, revolotearon sobre el sistema electrónico dañado y sobrecargado. Como un enjambre de máquinas frenéticas, los diminutos robots reensamblaron y repararon las heridas de X-ATM092.

Entretanto, la inteligencia artificial de X-ATM092 repasaba los mapas de la región de Dollet, limitando las rutas de escape de sus presas. Al contrario de lo que los cadetes habían pensado, los sensores de la máquina habían seguido el escape y sabían a dónde se dirigían. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que existía un único camino que podrían haber usado para bajar la montaña.

Con eso hecho, la máquina se concentró en lo que había aprendido de sus blancos. Dos eran especialistas en combate cercano, y aunque ágiles, no parecían lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir contra el arma en un extenso combate. El tercer blanco, el más pequeño, era el más peligroso. Actuando como apoyo, aquel blanco podía provocar un daño tremendo con magia eléctrica. Tomó nota de eliminarlo a este primero.

Tres segundos antes de que los robots reparadores hubieran levantado de nuevo a X-ATM092, esta ya había marcado su propia ruta de ataque, había montado un número de planes de contingencia para asegurar que sus presas no escaparan, y estaba preparando su próximo plan de ataque. Totalmente reparada, X-ATM092 se puso de pie y marcó el camino de sus blancos.

Sus piernas bombeando y resonando, X-ATM092, la Viuda Negra, reanudó la cacería.

* * *

Los cadetes casi habían logrado subir el camino completo hasta el lugar donde habían espiado a los galbadienses más temprano, y todavía tenían veinticinco minutos de sobra. Squall estimaba que, si seguían a ese paso, y con la fuerza proveída por los GFs alimentando su velocidad serían capaces de alcanzar Dollet en aproximadamente siete minutos y llegar hasta Playa Lapin en otros diez minutos.

Seifer casi seguramente llegaría primero que ellos, Squall sabía. ¿Era ese su plan todo ese tiempo al robarse el ascensor? ¿Alcanzar la playa antes que Squall? Parecía el tipo de competencias insignificantes en las que Seifer siempre trataba de vencer a Squall, y…

Los pensamientos de Squall se detuvieron en el acto al escuchar pisotones metálicos, y una rápida mirada sobre el hombro confirmó sus miedos.

La máquina de guerra galbadiense les estaba pisando los talones, al parecer ilesa a pesar de la brutal paliza que había sufrido antes.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- protestó Zell, cuando ambos él y Selphie escucharon a la cosa acercarse también.- ¡¿Pensé que ya habíamos arruinado a esa cosa?!- Squall estaba igualmente sorprendido, especialmente ante la completa recuperación del arma en cuestión de minutos.

Al final de aquel pensamiento llegó otro: que no podían arriesgarse a perder tiempo en aplastar a esa cosa de nuevo. Tendrían que dejarla atrás.

- ¡Olvídenla!- ordenó él mientras la máquina daba pisotones hacia ellos, sus sensores focalizados en el trío.- ¡Vamos!- los otros dos cadetes asintieron, y se apuraron a subir por el camino, corriendo incluso más rápido de lo que habían corrido antes. En poco tiempo dejaron a la máquina atrás, a juzgar por cómo el sonido de sus pisadas se hacía cada vez más distante.

Velozmente pasaron la cima de la colina donde Seifer había observado a los galbadienses y Selphie se les había unido, y continuaron camino abajo. Squall guiaba al equipo, con Zell en el medio, y Selphie justo detrás de él, a solo unos pocos pasos.

Entonces, una tonelada oscura de metal, patas, y destrucción saltó directo hasta la colina y no alcanzó a Selphie por centímetros, sus piernas descendiendo en picada sobre su cabeza y casi golpeándola. Ella gritó en sorpresa y se agachó, rodando lejos mientras la máquina aterrizaba con destreza sobre las rocas en la cima de la colina. Giró inmediatamente y cargó de nuevo, dirigiéndose deliberadamente hacia Selphie otra vez.

Zell y Squall la encontraron, el especialista del gunblade descargando un Thundara a la máquina mientras que el artista marcial saltó con una poderosa patada voladora contra la rejilla. La araña mecánica se tambaleó hacia atrás por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para permitir a Selphie recuperarse y añadir su propio hechizo Thundara al ataque mientras Squall se unía a Zell en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

X-ATM092 recibió varios ataques poderosos en su frente antes de retroceder y girar hacia su izquierda, casi defensivamente. Squall y Zell la siguieron, tratando de acabar con la máquina rápido. Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de su error cuando la pata delantera derecha se disparó en una amplia cuchillada. Zell se alejó con una voltereta hacia atrás, pero Squall recibió el extremo en garra en el pecho y perdió el balance. La máquina llegó justo detrás de su propio ataque, pisoteando hacia el cadete caído y atacándolo con sus enormes tenazas, que se zambulleron hacia abajo sobre Squall.

El cadete rodó fuera del camino frenéticamente, las tenazas hundiéndose en la roca donde Squall había estado boca arriba segundos antes. Ese no fue el final del giro de Squall, ya que tuvo que gatear al costado cuando la máquina levantó otra de sus patas y trató de hundir la garra en el extremo dentro del pecho de su pecho. Squall salió junto a la máquina en su costado izquierdo.

Luego, Zell se encontraba arriba otra vez, nuevamente pateando con fuerza sobrehumana en la rejilla del arma. Un tercer Thundara llovió sobre la máquina, que se rehusaba tercamente a caer. Arrancó sus tenazas fuera del suelo y avanzó pisoteando, forzando a Zell a retroceder. La máquina cambió su ángulo levemente, poniéndose en línea con Selphie una vez más.

Un cuarto hechizo Thundara explotó en la parte trasera de la máquina, golpeando precisamente sus turbinas, cortesía de Squall, quien se encontraba ahora detrás del arma. La explosión eléctrica sobrecargó y destruyó muchas de las turbinas, y el arma tropezó, perdiendo poder en sistemas críticos. Sus piernas de repente dejaron de moverse, pero la velocidad que llevaba aún la llevó hasta Selphie. Ella se lanzó fuera del camino, escapando por poco mientras la enorme máquina pasaba de largo.

Y luego cayó por el borde de la colina, rodando cuesta abajo hasta impactar contra los ladrillos de concreto debajo. Y dejó de moverse.

Los tres cadetes se detuvieron un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Squall sacudió la cabeza ante la diferencia en el ataque de la máquina esta vez, y ante sus sorprendentes tácticas y habilidades estratégicas. En lugar de solo perseguirlos, aparentemente había tomado un atajo en su ruta de ataque y decidido emboscarlos. Y el ataque se había concentrado deliberadamente en Selphie esta vez, una jugada inteligente considerando que ella había sido capaz de explotar la máquina con magia poderosa la primera vez.

- Eso estuvo cerca.- remarcó Selphie. Zell asintió.

- Si.- dijo él.- ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos! ¡Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos!

Squall asintió de acuerdo y el trío cargó por la ladera de la montaña, dejando atrás los restos de X-ATM092

Por lo menos, eso pensaron que estaban haciendo. Pero solo dos minutos después bajando la montaña, nuevamente escucharon el sonido familiar de pisotones metálicos.

- ¡Maldita sea, no!- negó Zell, mirando sobre su hombro. El arma estaba se había puesto de pie otra vez, y había saltado de regreso al lugar donde había emboscado al grupo minutos antes. Aún así, era una distancia bastante larga, y la máquina se veía solo como una forma oscura y distante ahí.

- ¡No se preocupen!- gritó Selphie, sonando esperanzada.- ¡No puede alcanzarnos acá! ¡Estamos muy lejos!

* * *

Si X-ATM092 hubiese tenido emociones, habría sentido una combinación de irritación y respeto hacia sus blancos. Su emboscada no había salido tan bien como lo había planeado; el espadachín era sorpresivamente ágil y también parecía ser capaz de producir daño eléctrico a un nivel devastador. Eso lo hacía merecedor de una nota mental según la inteligencia artificial, y la máquina marcó al espadachín como el más peligroso de sus blancos.

También hizo una nota sobre no exponer la parte trasera a ataques, sobre todo eléctricos. La falla en las turbinas había sido muy desafortunada, y no podía permitir que sucediera de nuevo. Se aseguraría mantener a sus enemigos al frente todo lo posible.

X-ATM092 decidió cambiar sus tácticas. Al parecer mera fuerza bruta, utilizando pisotones y golpes con pinzas, no iba a derrotar a sus blancos; utilizaría su más poderoso armamento, y hacer mayor uso de su gran velocidad y poder de salto.

Con eso hecho, X-ATM092 se levantó en su posición, observando a sus blancos huir. No los observaba con impotencia al ver a sus enemigos a tanta distancia. Todo lo contrario. Sabía que no podía alcanzar a sus presas, al menos no rápidamente, persiguiéndolos a pie por los senderos, y su ubicación actual ofrecía una excelente ventaja. Prestó especial atención al camino que sus blancos seguían, y como el sendero se volvía estrecho en ciertos puntos. Uno de estos puntos, notó, era lo alto de una de las muchas escaleras artificiales que guiaban camino arriba. Una posición excelente desde la cual atacar a sus blancos.

El arma se encorvó bien abajo, sus patas preparándose para saltar y arrojarse arriba y luego bajar en aquella posición. Sus computadoras calcularon la distancia, y la velocidad y dirección del viento como factor. El arma hizo los ajustes apropiados, todo el tiempo mirando a los cadetes más abajo.

* * *

Squall, Selphie y Zell se apresuraron escaleras abajo, corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían. Todavía tenían veinte minutos de sobre y no se encontraban demasiado lejos de los límites de la ciudad. El puente que cruzaba el barranco era visible adelante, más lejos en el camino.

Squall seguía mirando sobre su hombro hacia la enorme máquina de guerra, a pesar de las exclamaciones de Selphie de que se encontraba demasiado lejos para amenazarlos. La araña mecánica continuaba detenida ahí, viéndose siniestra aunque impotente. Squall aún podía ver el débil brillo de sus sensores rojos, incluso a esa distancia.

Mientras que él continuaba observando, ambos Zell y Selphie se habían alejado más y más. Los dos habían pasado a Squall mucho antes en el camino, mientras que este se había quedado atrás casi inconscientemente. Aún continuaba preocupado por la máquina, así que había decidido proteger la retaguardia para prevenir que la máquina pudiera tener oportunidad sobre cualquiera de sus dos camaradas.

- ¡Rápido, Squall!- gritó Selphie mientras el cadete con el gunblade se detuvo a mitad de los escalones para echar una mirada a la máquina. Aún seguía ahí, poderosa pero inofensiva, observándolos huir. Él se volvió hacia Zell y asintió, y comenzó a correr escaleras debajo de nuevo. Casi había alcanzado el pie de la escalera cuando volvió a levantar la vista.

Ya no se encontraba ahí. En lugar de esto, la máquina asesina llegó bajando por la ladera de la montaña, saltando la distancia entera para impactar en los escalones a menos de tres metros detrás de Squall. La onda expansiva bajo el choque hizo que Squall se tambaleara, pero luego se recuperó rápidamente, retrocediendo desesperadamente ante el inminente asalto de la máquina.

No avanzó. En lugar de eso, incluso mientras el cadete se estaba levantando del suelo, la máquina separó sus patas ampliamente, como si se estuviese preparando. Ambas tenazas se doblaron alrededor de su cabeza, y de repente, vapor comenzó a manar de sus turbinas, levantándose sobre la espalda de la máquina. Una bola de energía brillante comenzó a formarse directo debajo de la "cara" de la máquina.

Squall apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un rayo amarillo se disparó de aquella bola, golpeando el piso justo frente a él.

Luego Squall estaba volando, lanzado arriba y atrás por la fuerza de la explosión cuando el ataque de la máquina destruyó en pedazos el suelo a sus pies como un cañón de artillería. Squall cayó justo sobre Zell, quien al igual que Selphie se había girado para encarar el peligro real que la máquina representaba nuevamente.

Selphie no perdió tiempo lanzando otro hechizo Thundara hacia la máquina. La explosión eléctrica sacudió a la máquina como lo había hecho antes, pero no llegó a detenerla. En respuesta, el arma volvió a separar sus patas, y una segunda bola de energía se formó.

- ¡Divídanse!- gritó Squall, alejándose de Zell. Selphie retrocedió velozmente, y Zell se zambulló en la dirección opuesta con la esperanza de evitar el rayo del arma.

El rayo de energía se disparó de nuevo, pero para sorpresa de los cadetes, la energía cruzó cortando el suelo frente a ellos. Otra implacable explosión, trazando un semicírculo, lanzó a los cadetes al aire.

- Oww.- murmuró Selphie mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Maldita sea!- rugió Zell, levantándose de un salto y preparándose para cargar contra la máquina galbadiense.- ¡¿No tenés claro cuando detenerte, no es así?!

Squall se puso de pie con dificultad, agarrando una poción de su cinturón y bebiendo el líquido azul. Mientras sus heridas comenzaban a curarse, volvió la mirada hacia el arma.

Una tercer bola de energía estaba formándose.

Una vez más, los cadetes volaron por los aires por el ataque de energía, el suelo presentando ahora múltiples tajos de la inusual arma de rayos. La máquina, aparentemente satisfecha de que sus blancos estuvieran suficientemente debilitados, avanzó por los escalones de concreto.

El trío de cadetes no podía continuar recibiendo este nivel de asalto. Iban a necesitar artillería pesada.

- ¡Zell, Selphie!- gritó Squall mientras los otros se levantaban del suelo y la máquina se acercaba.- ¡Rápido, invoquen GFs!- los otros asintieron mientras Squall se ponía de pie. En ese momento, notó que el arma se dirigía hacia él, avanzando con un propósito resuelto. Cargó rápidamente, con las tenazas arriba. Squall se lanzó a un costado, esquivando apenas la puñalada. Él miró sobre su hombro como Zell y Selphie se concentraban, sus ojos cerrados.

Squall tendría que mantener distraída a la máquina mientras ellos terminaban sus invocaciones. Cargó de repente contra la máquina, zambulléndose justo entre sus tenazas y acuchillando con el Revolver dentro de la rejilla. Disparó una munición al apuñalar, y fue recompensado con una explosión que forzó al arma a dar unos pasos atrás. Mientras se volvía hacia él, Squall notó que sus sensores rojos brillantes se habían oscurecido. Tomó un paso adelante, luego se detuvo en el lugar, como si evaluara un nuevo enemigo. Squall supo de inmediato que había ganado suficiente tiempo para al menos uno de ellos, y se apartó del camino.

Ifrit arrojó un par de masivas bolas de fuego hacia X-ATM092, los fuegos calcinando, combando y derritiendo metal. El arma retrocedió, tomada por sorpresa por la invocación GF. Se giró para encarar al Guardian Force, como si se preparara para atacarlo, cuando la entidad de fuego desapareció. En un instante, las llamas intensas y el calor se fueron, reemplazados por un frío que congelaba los huesos.

La estalagmita de Shiva se levantó del suelo y estalló, revelando a la Guardian Force de hielo. Ella no perdió tiempo, lanzando una implacable onda de frío puro hacia la máquina. El aire frígido golpeó al arma, congelándola e inmovilizándola bajo una densa capa de hielo. Permaneció bajo el hielo, inmóvil, y la GF de hielo desapareció, llevándose consigo el frío. Momentos después, el hielo alrededor del arma se hizo pedazos, y el trío de cadetes se preparó para descargar hechizos sobre la imparable máquina.

Aparentemente, el hielo solo se había roto debido al peso de la máquina al caer sobre su costado, inutilizada por la furia de los GFs.

Aún así, Squall no abrigaba esperanzas de seguridad.

- ¡Muévanse!- gritó él, dándose vuelta rápidamente y llamando a los otros a que lo siguieran. Los otros dos se giraron, dándose cuenta de que probablemente habían detenido a la maquina por solo un momento.

Efectivamente, incluso al divisar el puente en conectaba con la ciudad, escucharon las pisadas metálicas cuando el arma cargaba camino abajo. Los tres cadetes corrieron más rápido, con toda la fuerza proveída por los Guardian Force. Pensaron por un momento que eran más rápidos, que sus fuerzas sobrenaturales habían vencido a los motores de la máquina. El arma no les estaba ganando mientras pasaban por una parte particularmente estrecha del sendero, paredes de roca levantándose a ambos lados de ellos. Pocos momentos después, la máquina chocó contra las paredes de roca, incapaz de exprimir su rígido metal a través del hueco.

En segundos los cadetes estaban en el puente y corriendo a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto, el arma continuaba luchando para atravesar el hueco, su propia fuerza bruta y mecanizada presionando contra la roca. Grietas se formaron en el granito mientras la naturaleza competía contra la ingeniería galbadiense.

- ¡La ciudad!- gritó Squall.- ¡Podríamos ser capaces de perderla dentro!- Zell y Selphie estaban de acuerdo y pusieron tanta velocidad como era humanamente posible, saltando sobre los cuerpos de los galbadienses con los que el Escuadrón B había luchado antes. Casi habían recorrido todo el puente cuando X-ATM092 había logrado estrecharse a través del hueco, o mejor dicho, había ampliado el camino para acomodarse. Entró pisoteando en el puente a tiempo para ver a los cadetes cerca del otro extremo.

Squall volvió a mirar al arma que se había quedado de pie al final del puente, y esperó que los persiguiera por todo el puente. En cambio, la máquina se agachó a ras del piso como un gato a punto de brincar, y entonces saltó.

La máquina cubrió la distancia entera del puente y más, aterrizando delante de los cadetes en el extremo del puente, justo donde se unía a la calle. Se giró y avanzó a zancadas hacia el asombrado trío.

- ¡¿Ahora qué?!- preguntó Zell desesperado.

- ¡Tenemos que inutilizarla de nuevo!- contestó Squall, levantando su gunblade. Pero entonces, la máquina se detuvo. Por un instante, Squall pensó que iba a utilizar su arma de rayos otra vez, pero en cambio las tenazas se cruzaron sobre la cara del arma, como sirviéndole de escudo. Se recostó sobre sus patas, viéndose una vez más como un gato, y luego se lanzó hacia delante sobre los cadetes.

En el estrecho puente, los cadetes no podían esperar salirse del camino del simple pero poderoso ataque. Las muchas toneladas de fuerza bruta de X-ATM092 impactaron contra los tres cadetes y los arrojó hacia atrás, prácticamente hasta el extremo final del puente.

- Me estás jodiendo.- se quejó Zell, levantándose del piso temblando bajo el poder del ataque. Selphie se sentó, pero no trató de levantarse, levantando en cambio una mano hacia la máquina que avanzaba y descargando su último hechizo Thundara sobre esta.

La máquina se tambaleó, pero no cayó cuando la energía eléctrica interfirió con sus movimientos. Continuó pisoteando hacia delante, y Squall se levantó de un saltó y cargó, gunblade en alto.

- ¡Usen sus GFs de nuevo!- gritó él, esquivando un pinchado de una tenaza y cortando cruzado con el gunblade. Una explosión acompañó el corte cuando el Revolver disparó otra munición. Los otros asintieron y repitieron sus invocaciones.

X-ATM092 no era estúpida, y se dio cuenta de que sus enemigos estaban empleando los poderosos ataques que habían utilizado antes. No vaciló, fijando sus patas otra vez e ignorando al espadachín que acuchillaba su "cara" de nuevo. La bola de energía se formó debajo de sus sensores y luego el rayo amarillo salió disparado hacia los dos cadetes.

La explosión los arrojó al aire y fuera de sus invocaciones, aunque no sufrieron heridas gracias al escudo protector de los GFs. Los GFs, por otro lado, no tuvieron tanta suerte. Ni Zell ni Selphie podían sentir ya los pensamientos de los Guardian Forces que habían tratado de invocar. Los GFs aún estaban ahí, en sus mentes, pero no podían contactarlos.

Esa era una debilidad de los Guardian Forces. Mientras eran invocados, los GFs proyectarían un campo de protección sobre su invocador, reforzado por sus propias energías mágicas. Si aquel campo protector sufría demasiado daño, entonces el Guardian Force perdía su conexión con el invocador y resultaba incapacitado para que se lo volviera a llamar. No podía ser dañado permanentemente, pero la entidad estaba invalidada hasta haberse recuperado.

Ambos cadetes lucharon por ponerse de pie, sacudiendo sus cabezas, sintiéndose levemente desorientados. Un agudo resonar de metal contra metal les llamó la atención, y levantaron la mirada para ver a Squall aún luchando contra la máquina, su gunblade dando golpes en la armadura del arma y las explosiones de la espada híbrida dañando sus sensores internos. Él luchaban bien, pero ellos dos sabían que no podría aguantar mucho más en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra la máquina.

Sus GFs habían sido inutilizados, así que ni Zell ni Selphie podían invocarlos. También dudaban de que el arma les diera la oportunidad de invocar cualquier otro GF. La magia podría derrotar a la máquina por tiempo suficiente para escapar, pero Zell no tenía más magia Thundara o Thunder, y los otros hechizos no eran ni la mitad de efectivos contra la araña mecánica.

- ¡No tengo más Thundaras!- gimió Selphie. Zell estaba de acuerdo con el sonido de su voz. Sin Thundaras, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de derrotar a la máquina, o de hacerla retroceder sin artillería pesada.- ¡Necesitamos un lanzamisiles o algo! ¡Algo grande y poderoso!- gritó Selphie. Zell asintió, ¿pero qué podían usar? Él observó alrededor desesperadamente, por alguna cosa. Vio los cadáveres de algunos galbadienses que habían matado antes…

Y entonces Zell notó las granadas en el cinturón de un soldado.

- ¡Selphie, distraela!- gritó Zell mientras se agachaba junto al cadáver y levantaba un par de granadas del cinturón.- ¡Llamá su atención!- Selphie asintió e inmediatamente descargó un hechizo básico Fire sobre la máquina, produciendo quemaduras no muy graves en la armadura del arma. Giró su atención en dirección a ella por un segundo, permitiendo a Squall otra oportunidad de clavar el gunblade en la "cara" de la máquina. Esta lo apuñaló con una de sus tenazas, pero Squall simplemente saltó hacia atrás lejos del ataque.

Incluso mientras Squall retrocedía, Zell saltó hacia delante, enganchando sus pulgares en los seguros de las granadas y liberándolos.

- ¡Atrás!- gritó Zell mientras se agachaba bajo las tenazas y llegó justo frente a la rejilla frontal de la máquina. Sus manos se dispararon adelante, tirando las granadas entre los espacios de la rejilla donde estaban los sensores. Sin perder tiempo, pegó un salto y luego pateó en la parte superior de la "cabeza" de la máquina, su fuerza sobrehumana lanzándolo alto y hacia atrás en una voltereta.

Luego las granadas explotaron.

X-ATM092 prácticamente explotó sobre su espalda por los explosivos, su parte frontal levantándose con la fuerza de las detonaciones mientras pedazos de su "cara" volaban en todas las direcciones. El frente del arma volvió a caer hacia delante, chocando contra el puente y permaneciendo inmóvil, su parte frontal entera ardiendo.

- ¡¿Te gustó eso, eh?!- gritó Zell, golpeando triunfante sus puños hacia el pedazo de metal muerto frente a él.- ¡Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros!- Selphie se unió a él en un festejo de victoria contra la araña mecánica. Squall, mientras tanto, no estaba tan contento, aunque si aliviado de que la máquina había caído. Miró su reloj, y luego tomó a Zell en el hombro.

- Doce minutos.- les alertó él, y los otros dejaron de festejar.

- Hora de irnos a la mierda.- remarcó Zell.

Squall no podría haber estado más de acuerdo.

* * *

Las otras naciones solían maldecir a los ingenieros armamentistas de Galbadia por su ingenio. No resultaba extraño que soldados se encontraran con un arma galbadiense, y luego enfrentaran a otra similar en un corto período de tiempo y descubrieran que estaba cargada con armamento o equipos completamente nuevos e inesperados. X-ATM092 no era una excepción, ya que empleaba no uno, ni dos, sino tres núcleos de poder y cuatro inteligencias artificiales separadas. Lo que resultaba de esta combinación era el hecho de que la máquina no podía ser destruida a menos que todo fuese eliminado antes de que las IA internas pudieran repararse. No era necesario decir que lograr esto era una tarea extremadamente difícil.

Así que, mientras la táctica con las granadas de Zell había logrado desmantelar los sensores delanteros, un núcleo de poder, y dos IA separadas, y había destruido el cañón Rayo Bomba DH-22, era poco más que un inconveniente para la máquina.

Los robots de reparación se pusieron a trabajar al instante y rápidamente sobre el arruinado frente de la máquina. En cuestión de minutos, el frente había sido reparado casi por completo y los sensores delanteros reconstruidos. Los robots de reparación no tenían tiempo de perfeccionar los daños, pero lograron que los sensores y el equipamiento delantero, particularmente el Rayo Bomba DH-22, operaran nuevamente.

Cinco minutos después de que Zell hiciera explotar a X-ATM092, esta estaba de pie otra vez y pisándoles los talones a sus presas.

* * *

Las calles de Dollet estaban tan vacías ahora como lo habían estado antes, y Squall, Zell, y Selphie las cruzaron a toda velocidad, sabiendo que les quedaba poco tiempo para llegar hasta la playa. Los edificios altos se avecinaban sobre ellos como las paredes rocosas de las montañas lo habían hecho antes.

- ¡Siete minutos!- les advirtió Squall al ver la Plaza Central adelante. Podrían tomar la calle lateral desde la Plaza que llevaba hasta Playa Lapin y llegar ahí en cuatro minutos sin continuaban corriendo a esa velocidad.

Entonces, sucedió lo imposible.

Sonidos ensordecedores de pisadas metálicas sonaron en las calles detrás de ellos.

Los cadetes se giraron al mismo tiempo, y vieron a X-ATM092 cargar calle abajo, aún decidida a cumplir su único propósito.

- ¿Qué…? ¡No puede ser!- gritó Zell.- ¡Es imposible! ¡Se suponía que estaba muerta!

- ¡Vamos!- gritó Squall, volviéndose hacia la Plaza Central.- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- Los cadetes se fueron y cargaron por las calles, con la máquina pisándoles los talones. Squall miró sobre su hombro para ver a la máquina acercándose más rápido que ellos. A pesar de la fortaleza aumentada por los GF, el arma era más rápida que ellos en las calles angostas y directas. No serían capaces de escaparla.

Y en la condición en la que estaban, cansados, heridos, incapaces de invocar Guardian Forces, y con poco y nada de magia eléctrica restante en ellos, Squall dudaba que fueran capaces de sobrevivir otro encuentro con aquella cosa.

Cuando los cadetes entraron en la Plaza Central, Squall se dio vuelta junto a la fuente y se concentró, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y buscando dentro de su mente y tocando a los GFs ahí.

- ¡Squall!- gritó Selphie, notando que se había detenido.

- ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?!- gritó Zell.

- Váyanse de acá.- respondió Squall en voz baja, apenas audible sobre el sonido de las pisadas metálicas mientras X-ATM092 alcanzaba la Plaza.- Yo la detendré.

- ¡Pero…!- comenzó Selphie, pero Zell solo asintió y la agarró por el hombro.

- ¡Tenemos que movernos!- replicó él, y comenzó a correr calle abajo hacia la playa.- ¡No podemos estar acá cuando llegue esa cosa!- Selphie vaciló, luego se giró y también comenzó a correr.

Momentos después, X-ATM092 entró en la Plaza a las zancadas, observando al enemigo solitario. Dio un paso hacia Squall, pero luego se detuvo, entendiendo que su blanco estaba invocando un GF de nuevo. Sus piernas se separaron, y las turbinas bombearon una vez más, y el Rayo Bomba DH-22 comenzó a cargarse.

Entonces Squall abrió sus ojos, su invocación completa.

Los cielos sobre Dollet, o mejor dicho, sobre la Plaza, de repente se volvieron nubes de tormenta ominosas. Comenzó a llover a cántaros sobre la Plaza Central, y entonces, desde el centro de la espiral de nubes, un único y poderoso relámpago golpeó el piso. Pero en lugar de abrir una grieta en el pavimento, desde el punto de impacto emergió una entidad amarilla y giratoria.

Tomó la forma de un poderoso pájaro amarillo mientras continuaba girando, levantándose y creciendo, electricidad azul chisporroteante corriendo a lo largo de su cuerpo como si quisiera ser liberada. En un instante, la criatura se había manifestado completamente, un gran pájaro amarillo con marcas negras a los costados. Sin embargo, esta ave no tenía plumas, o pico, ni siquiera cara. Su cuello y cabeza parecían los de una serpiente, pero sin boca u ojos. De hecho, el cuerpo entero era liso y amarillo, con muchas luces blancas iluminando su superficie mientras flotaban en el aire por un instante.

Quezacotl bajó la vista sobre su oponente, y luego la cabeza del Guardian Force eléctrico fue adelante, como si escupiera electricidad desde donde la boca hubiera estado en una serpiente. El relámpago rápidamente envolvió a X-ATM092, luego comenzó a formar un domo de energía eléctrica alrededor del arma, muy alto sobre el suelo. Desde el ápice del la cúpula, un único y brillante rayo de electricidad se disparó, golpeando al arma en el centro y enviando tremendas cantidades de electricidad a lo largo de la máquina. Explotaron los componentes, las turbinas se hicieron pedazos, y en un instante, X-ATM092 había caído nuevamente, esta vez a manos de Quezacotl.

Con su trabajo terminado, el Guardian Force desapareció, y Squall se alejó de la Plaza. Algo le decía que el arma no estaba muerta, ni siquiera ante la furia de Quezacotl.

Estaba en lo cierto, ya que incluso mientras se alejaba de la Plaza, X-ATM092 se había levantado de nuevo y continuaba con la persecución. Chocó contra el arco sobre la calle por la que Squall corría, aplastando un auto estacionado cerca y continuando la cacería.

Squall sabía que no era capaz de dejar atrás a su perseguidor, así que optó por evadirlo. El cadete se agachó por un callejón lateral, X-ATM092 pisándole los talones. El arma, no siendo fanática de la delicadeza e incapaz de pasar su enormidad entre los edificios, optó por atravesar las paredes directamente. Un sonido de choque atronador, como una cuadrilla de demolición corriera suelta detrás de él, alertó a Squall del inminente avance de X-ATM092.

Aumentando la velocidad, el cadete miró hacia atrás para ver a la araña mecánica golpeando las paredes de ladrillo a ambos lados del callejón, desgarrando su coraza de metal y el concreto, con múltiples toneladas de construcción cayendo sobre el arma mientras avanzaba. Aún así, la máquina perdió algo velocidad gracias a las estrechas paredes, dándole a Squall la oportunidad de alejarse y alcanzar el final del callejón. Él abandonó el callejón, y se lanzó camino abajo velozmente, esperando encontrar otro callejón para continuar la evasión.

Mientras tanto, X-ATM092 había terminado de remodelar el pasaje en otra calle ancha de Dollet y se liberó, llevándose grandes pedazos de los edificios que se habían interpuesto en su camino a ambos lados. Dio la vuelta, buscando a su blanco y analizando los mapas de aquella sección de Dollet por cualquier escondite posible para su presa.

El arma descubrió a Squall agachándose por otro callejón, y la cacería volvió a comenzar.

Squall corrió por el pasaje, consciente del familiar sonido de los impactos contra edificios que la máquina hacía mientras caminaba. Sin embargo, en vez de venir desde detrás de él, en la entrada del pasaje, el sonido estaba viniendo desde el costado….

Entonces, otros tremendos impactos y crujidos acompañaron a las pisadas de metal, y de repente Squall se dio cuenta de que el arma no lo perseguía por el callejón, sino que cruzaba directo a través de los edificios para alcanzarlo.

X-ATM092 explotó fuera de la pared directo detrás de Squall, ladrillos y otras cosas volando por el aire mientras la araña mecánica se detenía y levantaba las tenazas para matar. Squall rodó lejos desesperadamente, evadiendo las tenazas por pocos centímetros y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el extremo del callejón. El arma corría detrás de él, retrasada por las paredes pero aún continuando con la persecución.

Squall escapó del callejón de nuevo y corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzar el final de la calle. En el extremo de la calle, justo debajo del arco que marcaba el final del camino, Squall podía ver la Playa Lapin y las Salamanders SeeD esperando en la costa.

X-ATM092 no necesitaba ventanas, pero en ese instante, mientras golpeaba las paredes del pasaje, vio a Squall a través de una de las ventanas del edificio a su izquierda, escapando tan rápido como podía por el camino. En lugar de continuar el proceso de expandir el callejón, X-ATM092 simplemente giró, revisando los mapas. Reconoció que aquel camino se curvaba un poco, lo que significaba que si continuaba por un camino derecho mientras su presa tomaba la calle, podría interceptar al cadete. Después de todo, lo único que se interponía en el camino de la máquina eran los edificios.

En poco tiempo Squall llegó hasta la taberna "Shining Bomber", donde el Escudrón C continuaba de guardia sobre la pasarela de arriba, preparados con sus rifles.

- ¡Retirada!- les gritó Squall.- ¡Escuadrón C! ¡Retirada! ¡Salgan de acá!- normalmente, el Escuadrón C no estaba a las órdenes de Squall, pero la frenética manera en la que él corría y los sonidos que habían escuchado momentos antes, de algo grande chocando a través de los edificios en el área desde la que Squall había salido, era suficiente incentivo para ellos. No deseando encontrarse con lo que fuera de lo que Squall estaba escapando, el escuadrón simplemente saltó del puente y corrió hacia el extremo de la calle.

Squall estaba cinco segundos detrás de ellos, piernas bombeando fuerte. Desde algún lugar a su izquierda, Squall podía escuchar el sonido de choques y de paredes de ladrillo colapsando. Él se dio vuelta para mirar hacia ahí, pero ahora el sonido no estaba más junto a él, sino detrás-

-y X-ATM092 explotó desde los edificios detrás de Squall, arrojando escombros y un auto cercano a cruzar la calle y cargando hacia el cadete escapista, con toda su horrible e imparable furia.

* * *

- ¡Instructora!- gritó Zell mientras corría por la playa, Selphie justo detrás de él. Quistis estaba de pie junto al Salamander, el último sin cadetes a bordo, y aún esperando que su propio escuadrón regresara. Xu también se encontraba cerca.

- ¡Zell!- llamó Quistis, mirando sobre su hombro. Ella podía ver otros dos cadetes, del Escuadrón C, corriendo por la arena, pero nadie venía detrás de ellos.- ¡¿Squall?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

- ¡Detrás nuestro!- gritó Zell.- Hay una especie de arma galbadiense persiguiéndolo, y…- un impacto metálico desde la zona de la calle llamó la atención de todos, y se giraron en aquella dirección a tiempo para ver a X-ATM092 chocar a través del arco, lanzando escombros por todos lados y deteniéndose en la cima de las escaleras, observando Playa Lapin.

Entre esos escombros había un humano, Squall, quien aterrizó en la arena. El cadete comenzó a ponerse de pie, y la enorme máquina volvió su mirada roja hacia él.

- ¡Squall!- gritó Selphie, su llamado igualado por Zell y Xu un momento después. El artista marcial se volvió hacia Quistis.

- ¡Instructora!- gritó Zell, girándose hacia Quistis.- Tenemos que…

Pero Quistis no estaba ahí.

* * *

¡Levantate y corré, Leonhart! se gritó mentalmente Squall al levantarse. Detrás y arriba, X-ATM092 dio un paso adelante, ubicando una de sus patas en garra en la escalera que llevaba hasta la playa. La escalera no soportó el peso de la enorme máquina, y X-ATM092 perdió repentinamente el balance y se vino abajo sobre el borde de la calle para impactar contra la arena debajo.

Para ese momento, Squall estaba en pie y lanzándose a cruzar la playa, corriendo con toda la fuerza que los GFs podían darle. Se apuró por la arena, viendo a Zell, Selphie, y Xu más adelante. Zell bombeaba sus puños y movía sus brazos en el gesto universal de "apurate", mientras que las otras dos gritaban y lo llamaban.

Mientras las botas de Squall pateaban arena, X-ATM092 se había puesto de pie, volviendo su atención hacia Squall, enfocándolo, y cargando.

Los movimientos de Squall por la playa eran veloces, pero los de la araña mecánica eran incluso más rápidos. Acortó la distancia entre esta y el cadete, tenazas listas para extenderse, agarrarlo y empalarlo.

Squall puso hasta la última pizca de fuerza que le quedaba para correr más rápido. Las puertas abiertas del navío estaban a unos ocho metros de distancia, pero la máquina estaba a una distancia igual detrás y se acercaba mucho más rápido.

- ¡No!- negó Squall, tensando los músculos de sus piernas. Puso todo en un último y desesperado salto hacia las puertas abiertas. Squall se lanzó, su fuerza sobrenatural enviándolo a cruzar los ocho metros de distancia que faltaban, una distancia que ningún hombre podía cubrir normalmente. Parecía que Squall tampoco la cubriría, ya que la máquina estaba justo detrás de él, tenazas listas para atraparlo en el medio del aire.

Entonces, un nuevo e increíblemente agradable sonido llegó hasta las orejas de Squall: el de la ametralladora de alto calibre montada en la parte superior de la nave abriendo fuego. Levantó la vista, justo a tiempo para ver un poco de cabello rubio. ¡Quistis!

Quistis apretó el gatillo y mantuvo el arma estable, la balas de su ametralladora desgarrando a través a la pesada armadura de la máquina galbadiense. La fuerza descomunal detrás de los proyectiles la hizo retroceder, impidiéndole atrapar con sus tenazas a Squall. Él pasó a salvo a través de las puertas abiertas, colisionando contra el piso de metal. Dentro, Xu gritó al piloto para que se pusiera en marcha. Este encendió los motores, pero X-ATM092 seguía ahí afuera.

La máquina ya no buscaba a Squall, sino que trataba de impedir que la nave escapara. Sus patas se alzaron, tratando de apuñalar dentro del casco del barco y sostenerlo. Pero Quistis continuó disparando, sus balas forzando a X-ATM092 hacia atrás. Cientos de agujeros marcaban ahora el exterior de la máquina, las municiones desgarrando circuitos y destrozando núcleos de poder. Las computadoras IA comenzaron a lanzar órdenes de reparación incluso mientras la máquina daba un último salto, pero luego se callaron, y la máquina dejó de pensar, cuando las balas de Quistis destruyeron sus computadoras. Las balas continuaron lloviendo sobre el arma incluso mientras caía. Humo comenzó a salir del frente del cuerpo de la máquina agonizante, y el fuego explotó dentro.

Momentos después, el barco se alejó, y mientras Quistis miraba, X-ATM092 detonó, la explosión arrojando pedazos y componentes en dirección al océano.

Dentro, Squall se recostó contra una pared, y respiró, sintiendo como si no hubiese respirado nada desde la Plaza Central. Selphie, Zell, y Xu, también dentro, dejaron escapar sus propios alientos.

- Jeh.- dijo una voz, y Squall levantó la vista para ver a Seifer, sentado en el mismo lugar donde había estado durante la explicación de la misión, sus pies apoyados sobre la mesa y una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara. Parecía como si nunca hubiese abandonado su lugar durante toda la batalla de Dollet.- Squall.- preguntó Seifer, sonriendo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, como si se sorprendiera de algo.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** Y así termina la batalla de Dollet. En algunos momentos, mientras escribía este capítulo, sentí como me subía la adrenalina, así que creo haber logrado un buen sentimiento de desesperación y de peligro en este capítulo, y espero que ustedes hayan sentido lo mismo.

Por cierto, el nombre del capítulo viene (por supuesto) de la película del mismo título, _Rápido y Furioso._ Parecía un título excelente para describir la situación. :D

Eso es todo. Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	10. SeeD

Capítulo 9: SeeD

La vuelta a Balamb pasó, afortunadamente, sin ningún incidente. Los cadetes y SeeDs iban en silencio, agradecidos de aquel respiro, y todos estaban exhaustos, salvo aparentemente Seifer. Zell y Selphie estaban de buen ánimo, mientras que Squall permaneció recostado en su asiento durante todo el viaje, dejando que la adrenalina fluyera de su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban, pero no solo por el decrecimiento de químicos en su cuerpo: había estado extremadamente cerca de morir aquel día, en múltiples ocasiones, y aquella verdad se estaba haciendo presente en él.

En unas pocas horas habían alcanzado el puerto de Balamb, la Salamander deslizándose hasta el muelle. La mayoría de las otras naves ya habían amarrado o habían regresado al puerto perteneciente al Garden, donde eran guardadas entre misiones. Tan pronto como el navío se detuvo junto al muelle la puerta lateral se deslizó abierta, y Squall salió, seguido de Selphie y Zell. Squall se detuvo a inhalar el aire limpio alrededor de Balamb, la tranquila ciudad portuaria en evidente contraposición a la zona de guerra que había sido Dollet.

Otros SeeDs y cadetes se estaban reuniendo alrededor del muelle, y por la cantidad de personas parecía que todos habían sobrevivido la batalla ilesos.

Los soldados del Garden hablaban tranquilamente unos con otros, los SeeDs recontando sus batallas con los galbadienses, haciendo gestos con las manos para mostrar cómo habían luchado o describir algún tipo de maniobra. Los cadetes tenían menos que decir, ya que los únicos que habían estado ante tanto combate eran los cadetes del Escuadrón B. Squall observó su aspecto, cubierto de polvo y sangre, algo de la suya pero más de sus enemigos, y luego miró al resto de los cadetes, quienes no se encontraban ni la mitad de sucios por el combate.

Detrás del trío de cadetes siguió Seifer, quien apareció como un héroe conquistador, erguido y orgulloso. Pasó empujando al trío y avanzó hacia la multitud.

- ¡SEIFER!- llegó un grito desde el borde de la reunión de SeeDs y cadetes, y Fujin y Raijin empujaron a través de la multitud hasta llegar ante su intrépido líder.

- ¿Cómo fue, eh?- preguntó Raijin impacientemente, queriendo escuchar las hazañas de Seifer.

- Amigo.- dijo Seifer, sacudiendo la cabeza. Señaló con el pulgar hacia el trío de cadetes.- Lo único que hicieron fue estorbarme. Ser líder no es fácil.

- Idiota pomposo.- murmuró Zell. Squall solo encogió los hombros.

- ¿SEGURO?- preguntó Fujin, sonando algo preocupada. La respuesta de Seifer fue una mirada de asombro, como si pensara que la idea de él siendo lastimado fuera absurda.

- Eran simples galbadienses.- remarcó Seifer con una sonrisa. Fujin asintió, y con eso, el Comité Disciplinario se alejó del grupo de SeeDs.

Para aquel momento, la mayoría de las SeeDs se habían ido a la ciudad en grupos para descansar y relajarse un poco, o se dirigían hacia sus vehículos para regresar al Garden.

- ¡Buen trabajo!- dijo Quistis al abandonar el barco. Ella cruzó el muelle, sonriendo con orgullo. Luego, Quistis se detuvo un momento, observando el muelle en busca de algo.- ¿Dónde está Seifer?- preguntó ella. Squall encogió los hombros y señaló en dirección el otro lado del muelle, al camino que Seifer había tomado. Quistis suspiró, encogiendo los hombros. Era obvio que había querido hablar con el capitán sobre algo, sin duda su descarada indiferencia hacia las órdenes.

- Típico de Seifer.- remarcó ella.- Estén de regreso en el Garden para el atardecer. Hasta entonces, están libres. Retírense.- con eso, Quistis dio media vuelta y regresó al buque, quizás para hablar con Xu o el piloto sobre algo.

El trío de cadetes, agotados y rendidos, caminaron hasta su auto. Solo que, al acercarse hasta el estacionamiento, el último vehículo que quedaba rugió en vida y se alejó a toda velocidad, rodeando una esquina y desapareciendo de la vista. Sin siquiera ver al conductor, Squall supo que Seifer estaba detrás del volante.

- ¡HEY!- gritó Zell, sorprendido y enojado.- ¡Maldita sea, ese era nuestro auto! Ahí se va el Sr. Ego….- Squall encogió los hombros, esperando nada menos de Seifer.

- Parece que tendremos que caminar.- remarcó él, comenzando a avanzar por el camino que llevaba hasta la ciudad.

- ¿Caminar? No puede ser.- se quejó Zell.

- Hey, por lo menos hacemos ejercicio.- dijo Selphie con optimismo.

- ¿Ejercicio?- respondió Zell, sonando sorprendido.- ¿Y que fue todo eso de "¡corran, un robot galbadiense nos persigue!"?

- Nuestro trabajo.- añadió Squall más adelante, sin darse vuelta. Zell resopló, derrotado.

- Bueno, por lo menos vamos a mi casa.- propuso Zell mientras los tres doblaban la esquina y salían de la zona del muelle.- ¡Podemos descansar un poco, y mi mamá cocina bien!

* * *

Cid suspiró al leer los reportes que venían del campo de batalla, sentado en su oficina. Las bajas en las tropas aliadas de Dollet habían sido altas, especialmente en el camino principal a la ciudad, donde los refuerzos SeeD tuvieron que ser desviadas de apoyar a los soldados para combatir a otro grupo de galbadienses que habían llegado desde un punto que se suponía protegido. Aquel sector desprotegido, la Plaza Central, había quedado de esa manera debido a las acciones de Seifer Almasy, y debido a eso, el Parlamento de Dollet estaba furioso.

- Lo mejor y lo peor.- murmuró Cid, observando el reporte de las acciones de Seifer. Aparentemente, había descubierto un grupo de galbadienses escabulléndose por aquella área y había ordenado a su escuadrón abandonar su puesto para descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, había decidido eso sin ninguna autorización del comandante de la misión.

A pesar de la imprudencia de sus acciones, Seifer y Escuadrón B habían localizado a los galbadienses reparando la Torre de Comunicaciones de Dollet, lo cual era una acción inusual. Galbadia había pedido silenciosamente a Dollet reparar la Torre de Comunicaciones, pero el Parlamente se había negado, argumentando que no existían necesidad de la Torre con los cables HD. Nadie había esperado que los galbadienses quisieran reparar la Torre realmente, pero lo habían hecho, incluso si Galbadia había sido expulsado de la ciudad por ahora. La expulsión podría durar más, si el Parlamento de Dollet hubiera ofrecido más dinero para la intervención SeeD; como estaba, Garden solo había recibido suficiente dinero para asistir en el contraataque, y no había suficiente gil como para un despliegue de fuerzas a largo plazo para mantener fuera a los galbadienses. Si realmente lo quisieran, los galbadienses podrían tomar la ciudad nuevamente. Ya no era asunto de SeeD ahora que tenían el dinero y sus tropas se habían retirado.

Aunque el Parlamento de Dollet había detestado tener que entregar el resto del dinero, considerando las acciones de Seifer. El mismo Duque se había quejado sobre lo mucho que habían pagado a mercenarios que ni siquiera realizaban bien su trabajo. Ya era malo que tuvieran que pagar un número de nueve cifras por menos de dos docenas de soldados, pero al parecer ni siquiera se podía confiar en ellos.

Las acciones de Seifer habían revelado el verdadero propósito del Garden en el ataque, ¿pero a qué costo? ¿Volvería a confiar Dollet en SeeD y Garden luego de esto?

- Seifer…- murmuró Cid, negando con la cabeza. Aquel muchacho no les había traído más que dolores de cabeza durante todo su tiempo en el Garden. Se preguntaba si este incidente sería que finalmente provocara su expulsión. La expulsión nunca se había llevado a cabo en un SeeD o cadete que no respetara las órdenes en combate, pero a fin de cuentas, nunca ningún cadete o SeeD había desobedecido tan imprudentemente las órdenes como Seifer lo había hecho.

Había tantos asuntos.…

Cid suspiró y continuó estudiando los reportes. Aunque las acciones de Seifer habían sido imprudentes e insubordinadas, las de su equipo habían sido perfectas. Zell Dincht y Squall Leonhart habían mostrado tendencias suficientes a seguir órdenes. A pesar de las protestas de Dincht, había obedecido la decisión de su capitán de perseguir a los galbadienses, al igual que Leonhart. Y ambos cadetes habían mostrado excelentes habilidades en combate, acabando con numerosos galbadienses, además de un Anacondaur merodeador.

Pero, inmediatamente después, los dos habían quedado solos, al igual que la mensajera del Escuadrón A, Selphie Tilmitt. Según el reporte, durante la batalla sobre la torre, el equipo había mostrado excelente habilidad y trabajo de equipo, y Leonhart se había desempeñado como un excelente líder, formulando planes de batalla sobre la marcha y utilizando a los miembros de su improvisado escuadrón con sus mejores habilidades, incluso sacando ventaja de las acciones independientes de Seifer.

Luego estaba el escape de Dollet con el arma galbadiense persiguiéndolos. Durante toda la persecución, el trío de cadetes había mostrado destreza, criterio, y trabajo de equipo, acabando con la araña mecánica repetidas veces. Las acciones de Tilmitt de apoyo con magia y la maniobra audaz y brillante de Dincht con las granadas habían mostrado que ambos tenían lo que se necesitaba para ser SeeD.

Y luego estaban las acciones de Leonhart, incluido su altruista y valiente acto de enfrentar solo a la máquina y atraerla hacia él, permitiéndoles a sus heridos y exhaustos compañeros el tiempo suficiente para escapar y alertar a Quistis para que ella pudiera eliminar a la máquina. Ese tipo de acto era poco común, incluso entre los SeeDs.

Los tres cadetes habían mostrado que pertenecían a SeeD. Cid Kramer ingresó sus nombres e identificaciones en la lista de "Aprobados" en su computadora, y luego pasó al siguiente reporte, del Escuadrón D.

* * *

- ¡Ma!- gritó Zell al pasar por la puerta que guiaba al interior de su casa.- ¡Estoy en casa!- Squall y Selphie estaban detrás de él, recibidos por el maravilloso aroma que salía de la cocina. Mucho mejor que las comidas preprocesadas del Garden.

El hogar de los Dincht era como la mayoría de las residencias de Balamb, las cuales habían sido construidas como departamentos como una larga línea de casas bajas que se extendía por toda la calle. Esencialmente, cada casa de Balamb era parte de la misma estructura, dividida en casas separadas para familias separadas. La casa propiamente dicha estaba por debajo del nivel de la calle, casi dando la impresión de estar descendiendo dentro de una madriguera cuando uno bajaba los escalones que guiaban dentro. A pesar de estar levemente enterrada, las casas de Balamb estaban lejos de ser oscuras, siendo bien iluminadas por ventanas altas, y con habitaciones en un segundo piso.

Squall entró en la primera habitación de la casa, el salón principal y vestíbulo. El cuarto era ordenado y limpio, y tenía un aire hogareño con fotos de familiares y amigos a lo largo de las paredes. Squall podía ver varios accesorios y algunos electrodomésticos desparramados alrededor de la sala, y una bella alfombra cubría el piso. La habitación entera era de un color beige oscuro, el de la piedra con la que estaba construida, pero el color le daba un verdadero aspecto acogedor. Había varios corredores en arco que salían de la habitación, uno hacia una sala de estar directamente enfrente de la entrada, un segundo que llevaba escaleras arriba hasta los dormitorios, y un tercero por el cual Zell estaba pasando, y desde donde salían los aromas, sin duda la cocina donde Ma Dincht se encontraba.

- ¡Zell!- exclamó una mujer regordeta felizmente mientras atrapaba a Zell en un abrazo.- ¡Que sorpresa!- ella miró sobre el hombro de su hijo para ver a Squall y Selphie, esta última entrando en la cocina, atraída por la maravillosa fragancia de lo que fuera que se estaba cocinando.- ¿Son estos tus amigos?

- Algo así.- dijo Zell, asintiendo.- Terminamos trabajando juntos hoy.

- Oh, ¿hoy no es tu día libre?- preguntó Ma Dincht mientras continuaba cocinando.

- Nah, clase al aire libre.- replicó Zell.- ¡Espero que la última!

- ¡Ah, el examen!- exclamó Ma Dincht.- ¡Escuché sobre eso! Cuéntenme, ¿cómo les fue…?

* * *

Los cadetes se quedaron en la residencia Dincht durante aproximadamente una hora mientras Zell y Selphie relataban sus roles en la batalla de Dollet sobre la comida de Ma Dincht. Squall mayormente escuchaba, y comía algo, igualmente impresionado por la comida casera de Ma Dincht.

Wow, pensó él mientras escuchaba a Selphie contar cómo había alcanzado al Escuadrón B, siguiendo frenéticamente los rastros de la batalla que se había desarrollado a lo largo de la montaña. No había comido comida como esta desde…

Aquello detuvo los pensamientos de Squall un momento.

¿Desde cuándo había comido aquel tipo de comida casera? Definitivamente recordaba haber comido así en algún lugar, ¿pero cuándo? No era un recuerdo reciente, y ciertamente nunca había comido comida preparada por sus padres. Como la mayoría de los cadetes del Garden, Squall era huerfano, y había vivido en el Garden desde los cinco años de edad. Y durante todo ese tiempo, había comido mayormente comida de la cafetería. Aún así recordaba con claridad haber comido algo casero tiempo atrás… ¿pero cuándo?

Squall dejó aquel asunto. No importaba en aquel momento.

- ¿No tendríamos que regresar pronto al Garden?- preguntó Selphie al terminar su parte de la historia. Squall miró su reloj, y asintió.

- Tenemos una hora caminando hasta allá.- replicó él, poniéndose de pie.- Tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar para el atardecer.

- ¿Se van a ir caminando?- dijo Ma Dincht, sorprendida.- Pensé que los SeeDs venían en vehículos.

- Así fue.- clarificó Zell mientras se ponía de pie.- Pero nuestro capitán tiene un problema para compartir.

- Oh, ese Seifer, ¿no?- replicó Ma Dincht, sacudiendo la cabeza. Zell encogió los hombros y asintió, Seifer no era un alborotador conocido solo dentro del Garden, después de todo.- Bueno, pueden esperar eso de él. Cuídense muchachos, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Por supuesto, Ma!- dijo Zell con una sonrisa.

- ¡Así es!- añadió Selphie.- ¡Y gracias por la comida! ¡Estaba excelente!- Squall no dijo nada, solo asintió de acuerdo con el cumplido de Selphie y luego avanzó en dirección a la entrada.

- Squall, esperá un segundo.- dijo Zell rápidamente al alcanzar la entrada. El cadete se volvió para ver a Zell, quien se encontraba de pie en la escalera que llevaba hasta los dormitorios del piso superior.- Tengo que sacar algo de mi habitación muy rápido. Vuelvo en un momento.- el artista marcial subió rápido las escaleras. Squall, no queriendo quedarse en aquella casa sin hacer nada, comenzó a subir las escaleras detrás de Zell. Alcanzó el segundo piso y vio una puerta levemente entreabierta, la cual obviamente era el cuarto de su compañero, considerando el hecho de que un cartel pintado con crayones que leía "Cuarto de Zell: No Entrar" estaba pegado en la puerta. Squall avanzó hasta la puerta y estaba por abrirla cuando Zell la abrió de un tirón, casi chocando contra Squall.

- ¡Wow!- gritó Zell, saltando atrás en sorpresa. Después, su expresión se tornó levemente sospechosa.- Squall, ¿estabas por entrar en mi habitación?- Squall solo encogió los hombros y asintió, sin ver el problema.

- Amigo, por favor.- protestó Zell.- ¡Este es mi cuarto! ¡Es sagrado! Solo… mira amigo, no entres ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

Como sea, pensó Squall, asintiendo. Podía entender la importancia que Zell le daba a su "espacio." El propio Squall odiaba ver a alguien más en su habitación, tocando sus cosas, por la sola razón de que era su propio "espacio" privado.

- ¡De acuerdo, vamos!- dijo Zell, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

- ¿Expulsión?- exclamó Xu, sorprendida ante la decisión de Cid.

- Bueno, ¿qué más podemos hacer?- replicó Cid, sacudiendo la cabeza y recostándose contra su silla.- Lo que Seifer hizo no fue solo una desobediencia directa de las órdenes, sino que también puso en peligro a su escuadrón y a otras fuerzas SeeD, además de dañar nuestra credibilidad ante el Parlamento de Dollet. ¿Ves acaso alguna posibilidad de cambio en él?

- No mucha.- aceptó Xu, suspirando.- Había creído que los dos exámenes anteriores ya le habían entrado en la cabeza.

- Él es independiente. Un tiro al aire, por así decirlo.- añadió Cid, acercándose y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.- Todo lo que le interesa es luchar y obtener gloria. De eso no se trata ser SeeD. Somos soldados profesionales, no perros de guerra salvajes. Seifer no parece entender esto. Parece que nunca será capaz de trabajar en una unidad, y si no puede trabajar en equipo, ¿entonces por qué tendríamos que seguir entrenándolo?

- Puede que llegue a mejorar.- replicó Xu. Seifer no le caía bien, pero sabía las consecuencias que su expulsión podría traer. Cid no estaba en buenos términos con NORG en ese momento, y el Amo del Garden tenía grandes esperanzas en Seifer.- Podría aprender de sus errores si le impartimos la disciplina apropiada y lo volvemos a entrenar.

- No tenemos las instalaciones necesarias para volverlo a entrenar.- dijo Cid, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Nunca necesitamos entrenar a alguien de nuevo, porque la mayoría de nuestros estudiantes ya recibieron el entrenamiento apropiado para trabajar en equipo para el momento de sus exámenes. Seifer, por otro lado…- Cid volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Un largo silencio permaneció en la oficina. Finalmente, Xu volvió a hablar.

- No tenemos opción.- dijo ella, asintiendo insegura.- Expulsión.

- Voy a preparar los papeles.- dijo Cid.- Voy a tener que informarle a NORG antes de que se lleve a cabo.

- No va a estar contento.- advirtió Xu.- Seifer es lo mejor que tenemos, incluso mejor que Squall. NORG no va a disfrutar perder a alguien que pueda traerle tanto dinero.

- Por supuesto que no.- replicó Cid.- Pero prefiero a NORG enojado por una pérdida, que a un escuadrón muerto o ningún contrato futuro. Se tiene que ir.

* * *

Squall y sus dos compañeros alcanzaron las puertas de Balamb Garden cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. La caminata había tomado alrededor de una hora, caminando al costado de la ruta que guiaba desde la ciudad hasta el Garden. La ruta era el camino más seguro, ya que era el único camino al que los monstruos que plagaban por las llanuras no se acercaban. El camino había tomado un poco más de tiempo, pero de esta manera los tres cadetes mantenían lejos a los Bite Bugs y a los Caterchippilars, unas criaturas grandes con forma de gusano.

Zell soltó un sonoro bostezo cuando llegaron.

- Por fin llegamos.- remarcó él, estirándose.

- De verdad.- replicó Selphie mientras se sacudía la mugre de sus botas.

- Bueno, supongo que solo nos queda esperar los resultados del examen.- replicó Zell.- Hasta entonces.- añadió él, comenzando a caminar.- ¡Nos vemos después Squall!- Selphie hizo lo mismo, pasando a través de las grandes rejas del Garden.

- ¡Nos vemos!- dijo ella alegremente mientras se alejaba corriendo. Squall les asintió y esperó a que los dos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para entrar también al Garden.

Normalmente, en el camino que llevaba a la entrada a la estructura central de Garden había algunos cadetes, pero ahora, al atardecer, esta área se encontraba inusualmente tranquila y pacífica. Combinado con las plantas exuberantes y cataratas y piletas exteriores que reflejaban el amarrillo y naranja del cielo del oeste, los terrenos exteriores eran hermosos, la personificación del espíritu del Garden. Squall tomó su tiempo en entrar, regodeándose en aquella tranquilidad. Él se estiró, ejercitando sus cansados y adoloridos músculos. Aquella última carrera escapando de la máquina había mellado su cuerpo, con enlaces GF o no.

Demasiado pronto, había alcanzado la entrada decorada del Garden y pasado por ella. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo elevado que llevaba hacia los elevadores y los pasillos que los rodeaban, Squall observó que algunos estudiantes estaban hablando cerca del enrejado, y detrás de ellos, el Director Cid hablaba con Quistis y Xu. El cadete se acercó hasta el trío, pero en su camino escuchó a un par de cadetes hablando, aparentemente uno del Escuadrón C y uno del D.

- Pero las señales de radio no sirven, incluso con la torre en funcionamiento.- dijo el cadete D.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el otro, confundido.

- Estaba en el examen de la semana pasada, ¿te acordás?- replicó el cadete D, hablando como si fuese obvio.- Cómo cualquier señal de radio no puede ser usada.- el cadete miró a Squall al verlo pasar.- Hey, Squall, ¿cómo contestaste esa pregunta?

- La interferencia.- contestó Squall rotundamente, sin detenerse un momento.

- Exacto.- respondió el cadete D, asintiendo.

- Jeh.- replicó el cadete C mientras Squall se alejaba.- Debo haberme saltado esa lección…

Los cadetes obviamente estaban hablando sobre las razones que tenía Galbadia para reparar la Torre de Comunicaciones, una cuestión que tenía a todos confundidos, incluso a Squall. Sin embargo, a él no le importaban realmente las razones. Los cables HD en línea eran la fuente primaria de comunicación, y en áreas a donde no llegaban los cables había mensajeros que podían usar chocobos, un ave grande para montar domesticada, como forma de comunicación. Aunque los cables HD resultaban ser poco fiables algunas veces debido a los ocasionales cortes, eran usados a gran escala como la única forma de comunicación debido a la interferencia mundial en las señales de radio, que había comenzado hacía diecisiete años.

La interferencia había coincidido con el fin de la Guerra de la Hechicera entre las naciones del oeste y el país del este Esthar, y en todo el mundo se consideraba que no era una simple coincidencia. Las causas de la interferencia eran desconocidas, con especulaciones que iban desde ser el resultado de la misteriosa desaparición de la vasta ciudad capital de Esthar hasta una posible arma nueva para comenzar una nueva guerra (teoría que aún seguía siendo esgrimida por ciertos políticos que querían más gastos militares). Cualquiera fuese la razón detrás de la interferencia, las ondas de radio eran inútiles, lo que hacía que la reactivación de la torre no tuviera sentido.

Pero los Galbadienses habían gastado una gran cantidad de mano de obra y esfuerzo en reactivar la torre, lo cual no tenía sentido. Al parecer, el gobierno de Galbadia ponía mayor valor en hacer funcionar esa torre que lo que ponían en el costo de una acción militar a gran escala, lo cual significaba… ¿qué, exactamente?

No importaba realmente. Squall prefería dejar aquellos asuntos a las personas que estaban a cargo de ocuparse de estos.

Para entonces, Squall ya estaba cerca del directorio, donde el Director Cid, Xu y Quistis todavía estaban hablando. Tenía pensado preguntarle a su instructora dónde y cuándo se anunciarían los resultados del examen, pero ella continuaba hablando con Xu y el Director, así que decidió esperar pacientemente.

- ¡Misión completa!- dijo Xu, sonando satisfecha.- Creo que hicimos un muy buen trabajo, y los candidatos regresaron todos a salvo, ¿verdad? Aunque no nos dimos cuenta que el ejército galbadiense estaba detrás de la Torre de Comunicaciones…

- Efectivamente, eso nos tomó por sorpresa.- confirmó Cid con un asentimiento.- Hablando de eso, acabamos de recibir una comunicación con el Ducado de Dollet. Acaban de negociar con Galbadia después de que les informamos sobre la torre, y el ejército galbadiense ha acordado retirarse siempre y cuando la Torre de Comunicaciones permanezca reparada y en funcionamiento. Además han retenido los derechos para usarla y transmitir datos mediante la frecuencia de la torre.- las dos mujeres parecían algo sorprendidas ante la revelación de Cid, pero luego Xu encogió los hombros.

- Bueno, nosotros hicimos nuestro trabajo.- dijo ella.- Por lo menos Galbadia se ha ido y nosotros recibimos nuestra paga. Pero podríamos haber recibido más si Galbadia hubiese permanecido y causado más problemas.- eso último fue dicho con una sonrisa bromista. Xu volvió la mirada a Squall, quien se encontraba cerca.

- ¡Hey!- lo llamó ella.- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien ahí afuera!

- Por supuesto.- replicó Quistis por él.- Es mi mejor estudiantes.- Squall simplemente encogió los hombros ante el cumplido y dijo nada.

- Aunque no es muy sociable.- añadió Quistis.- Si estás esperando los resultados del examen.- añadió ella.- Deberían ser anunciados pronto. Esperá por acá.- Squall asintió y se alejó del trío, buscando algún lugar solitario donde esperar sin ser molestado por alguien que buscara conversación.

Aparentemente, el Director tenía intenciones diferentes, ya que asintió a sus dos subordinadas y fue hacia Squall cuando este comenzó a alejarse. El hombre mayor tocó a Squall en el hombro, causando que se diera vuelta.

- Dime.- preguntó Cid, sonriendo.- ¿Cómo te sentiste en el campo de batalla?- Squall consideró la pregunta un momento, y su significado. Cid podría estar poniéndolo a prueba, viendo cómo pensaba que le había ido y cómo veía su actitud en el combate. El hombre era muy inteligente.

A decir verdad, su primera batalla real no había sido tan atemorizante cómo los otros estudiantes habían dicho. Tal vez era que Squall tenía mejores condiciones o que estaba más determinado. Pocos cadetes tenían su primera experiencia en un combate a muerte antes del examen, y resultaba ser una llamada de atención para ellos. Squall, por otro lado, tenía mejores condiciones y se había preparado para el examen. Cuando el enemigo había aparecido, nunca se había congelado o vacilado. Ellos eran el enemigo, y habían venido para matarlo; había actuado acorde a la situación.

Cid aún esperaba una respuesta, así que Squall le dio aquella que mejor describía sus sentimientos durante la batalla de Dollet.

- … Como sea.- dijo Squall, y se alejó de Cid. El Director lo vio irse, contemplando la respuesta de Squall.

- ¿Cómo sea?- dijo él pensativamente. El hombre sonrió de repente.- ¡Cómo sea! ¡Es grandioso! ¡Como sea!

Squall continuó alejándose del grupo congregado alrededor del directorio, y pronto encontró un lugar a lo largo del pasillo donde podía estar solo y sin que lo molestaran. Se detuvo y se recostó contra la barandilla del enrejado, cerrando los ojos y relajándose, disfrutando el silencio.

- ¡Hey, Squall!- llamó la inconfundible voz de Seifer Almasy, interrumpiéndolo. Los ojos de Squall se abrieron y volvió la mirada hacia su autodenominado rival mientras el cadete con el abrigo blanco se acercaba, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Escuchaste sobre la torre?- preguntó Seifer, sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¡Los malditos galbadienses estuvieron detrás de eso todo el tiempo! ¡Y nunca lo hubieran sabido si no fuera por nosotros! Amigo, si no nos hubiésemos retirado, Dollet ni siquiera se habría visto forzado a negociar con Galbadia.- Seifer rió.- ¡Si no hubiese sido por la estúpida orden de retirada, seríamos héroes!

- Solo estás buscando una excusa para pelear.- acusó Quitis desde detrás de su hombro. El capitán se volvió hacia su instructora, una expresión de falso dolor en su cara mientras observaba a Quistis y a Xu, ambas acercándose.

- Mi _querida_ instructora.- dijo Seifer, su voz chorreando de sarcasmo.- Esas son palabras muy crueles para un estudiante ambicioso.- él sonrió, su expresión de dolor haciéndose más dura, hasta volverse una sonrisa despectiva.- Una instructora mediocre como vos nunca lo entendería.

Incluso Squall estaba sorprendido ante tan grave insulto. La expresión de Quistis se volvió de asombro, mientras que los ojos de Xu se entrecerraron peligrosos.

- No te la creas tanto.- dijo ella con dureza.- Tenés toda la responsabilidad por abandonar el área designada y por poner en peligro la misión.- Seifer encogió los hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿No es el deber del capitán tomar el mejor curso de acción?- preguntó él. Xu cruzó los brazos y se inclinó adelante, mirando a Seifer directo a los ojos.

- Nunca vas a ser SeeD.- dijo Xu, totalmente seria. Casi parecía estar segura de que Seifer no pasaría.- Llamarte a vos mismo líder, o incluso capitán de escuadrón, es un chiste.- las palabras de Xu eran dichas con toda convicción, y eran duras como el acero. Seifer había sido sermoneado antes, pero las palabras de Xu eran las más directas y sin anestesia que podrían haber escuchado. Los ojos de Seifer se entrecerraron, y su mandíbula se apretó. Sus manos se hicieron puños y comenzó a temblar de furia al bajar la vista al suelo.

Xu estaba satisfecha luego de desinflar el interminable ego de Seifer con su breve pero crudo sermón, y se dio vuelta para irse. Quistis estaba por seguirla, pero dudó al ver que Cid Kramer se acercaba hasta el grupo. El hombre asintió a Xu, y se detuvo junto a Quistis, cruzando unas palabras con ella. La instructora asintió, bajó la cabeza y caminó detrás de Xu, dejando solos a los dos cadetes y al Director.

- Seifer.- llamó Cid Kramer, volviéndose hacia él. Seifer levantó la vistaa Cid, quien lo miró un momento, y sacudió la cabeza.

- Serás disciplinado por tu comportamiento irresponsable.- comenzó- Tenés que seguir órdenes durante el combate.- Cid pausó, rascándose la nuca.- Aunque aún me queda simpatía por vos.- añadió Cid.- No quiero que se conviertan en máquinas. Quiero que sean capaces de pensar y actuar por su cuenta. Quiero….

Cid dejó de hablar cuando uno de los Profesores en toga roja se acercó.

- Director.- comenzó él.- Tiene asuntos que atender en su oficina. Y a NORG le gustaría hablar luego de la ceremonia de graduación.- Cid suspiró y asintió.

- Muy bien.- replicó él. Cid volvió a mirar a Seifer.- Hay… hay demasiados asuntos que atender. Lo siento, Seifer. Tenemos que tomar medidas disciplinarias.- con eso, el Director se giró y caminó hasta los ascensores, dejando a Seifer solo y furioso.

- Maldita sea….- siseó él en voz baja. Seifer miró a Squall, pero no dijo nada, y se alejó.

* * *

Los resultados del examen, después de todo, no iban a ser anunciados en el directorio. En lugar de eso, se les dijo a los estudiantes que esperaran en el pasillo del segundo piso que llevaba hasta las aulas superiores del Garden. Cuando Squall llegó arriba, se encontró con un grupo de cadetes congregados que habían participado en el examen, algunos con expresiones aburridas o ansiosas, otros hablando entre ellos.

- Hey.- saludó Zell al ver que Squall había llegado. El artista marcial caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso.

Squall observó alrededor, contando a cada uno de los cadetes que había visto en el examen. Había otros ocho cadetes, todos del examen, más Fujin y Raijin, quienes parecían estar esperando por algo también. La pareja de hermanos se encontraba de pie junto al arco del pasillo, Raijin con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras que Fujin parecía estar más concentrada, y también enojada. Su ojo descubierto irradiaba cierta hostilidad, que aparentemente estaba dirigida totalmente hacia Squall.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Squall a Zell, quien encogió los hombros.

- No tengo ni idea.- replicó el artista marcial.- El profesor dijo que iban a anunciar los aprobados uno por uno. Selphie ya pasó, y también uno del Escuadrón D, Nida o algo así. Me pregunto por qué mierda tardan tanto.

Squall encogió los hombros, y luego desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban Fujin y Raijin. Fujin se encontraba impasible, mientras que Raijin había optado por caminar alrededor, aún viéndose aburrido. Squall podía ver como Fujin le lanzaba una mirada furiosa, como si tratara apuñalarlo con su ojo. Raijin, habiéndose acercado hasta Squall durante su caminata, vio como los dos se miraban.

- Jeh.- dijo Raijin en voz baja, inclinándose cerca de Squall.- Fujin decía que es todo tu culpa si Seifer no se convierte en SeeD.- volvió la mirada a su hermana, quien no dejaba de mirar con enojo al cadete taciturno.- ¡Amigo, ella da miedo, eh!

Squall ignoró la advertencia, además de los rayos que Fujin enviaba en su dirección mientras ocupaba un lugar contra la pared lo suficientemente alejado de cualquiera de los cadetes presentes.

Pasaron unos buenos veinte minutos, y los cadetes aún no habían recibido ninguna noticia. Squall, a pesar de su naturaleza paciente, estaba comenzando a irritarse. Estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar como Zell y Raijin cuando el distante 'ping' del elevador llamó la atención del grupo entero. Todos se pusieron levemente tensos al oír el sonido de pasos acercándose, aquellos pasos regulares del Profesor.

El Profesor togado entró en el pasillo, y levantó un pedazo de papel frente a su cara, aunque su sobrero amarillo aún le cubría los rasgos. Squall pensó haber visto algo extraño en la mano del Profesor que sostenía el papel. Sus dedos parecían ser muy estirados, más largos que los de un ser humano normal.

¿Qué demonios?, pensó Squall, incluso mientras el Profesor hablaba.

- Dincht.- anunció él en una voz monótona.- Zell Dincht.- La respuesta del artista marcial fue inmediata y posiblemente escuchada por el Garden entero.

- ¡OOHHH YEEEEAAAAHHHH!- gritó Zell, bombeando un puño en el aire y saltando.- ¡Nos vemos!- dijo sobre su hombro mientras corría hacia los elevadores. El Profesor, ignorando completamente los festejos de Zell, continuó hablando.

- Leonhart.- dijo él.- Squall Leonhart.- Squall sintió una ola de excitación que lo invadía, pero mantuvo su apariencia calmada mientras pasaba junto al Profesor, dirigiéndose hacia los elevadores.

- Eso es todo.- finalizó el Profesor.- Pueden retirarse.- Squall escuchó los gruñidos de los cadetes decepcionados detrás de él, y no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco mal por ellos. Algunos insultos y el ruido de un puño fortalecido por GF golpeando la pared se unió a los gruñidos, pero nada de eso pudo desviar a Squall de su único pensamiento mientras entraba en el ascensor.

_Soy un SeeD. Por fin soy un SeeD._

* * *

La oficina de Cid era enorme, vio Squall cuando Zell y él se unieron a Selphie y al otro cadete en el centro de comando del Garden. La habitación era amplia y abierta, con pocos muebles y accesorios ocupando el espacio. En lugar de eso, Cid había dispuesto mesas bajas a cada lado de la habitación, junto con algunas sillas almohadilladas y sillones para que las personas se sentaran. El piso, sorprendentemente, no estaba alfombrado, sino que era de mármol pulido, con muchos diseños pintados en él, y una franja roja que guiaba hasta el escritorio del Director. El escritorio no era enorme como alguien normalmente esperaría, sino que era un mueble de tamaño modesto con una computadora laptop y una pila pequeña de papeles y carpetas bien ordenadas y ubicadas a un costado. El Director Cid se sentaba en una gran silla, casi como un trono, adornada con el sello blanco y negro del Garden, y escoltada por dos banderas con el mismo símbolo a ambos lados de la silla. En lugar de una pared, al final de la sala había una enorme ventana que se extendía a lo largo de toda la oficina, y hacia arriba al techo en forma de cúpula. La parte superior de la habitación llegaba hasta los seis o siete metros. Varias puertas guiaban fuera de la oficina, obviamente hasta el propio departamento de Cid.

Además del Director, un grupo de SeeDs de alto rango, entre ellos Xu y todos los instructores participantes del examen, Quistis entre ellos, y unos pocos Profesores, se encontraban a un costado, como testigos de la ceremonia. Los cuatro cadetes se acercaron a Cid en una línea, y se detuvieron juntos, en atención.

- Estos son los cuatro cadetes que pasaron el examen de hoy.- anunció uno de los Profesores. Cid asintió y se levantó, sonriendo.

- Primero y principal, felicitaciones.- comenzó Cid.- Ustedes honran al Garden con esta iniciación. Sin embargo, a partir de hoy, son miembro de SeeD. Como tales, serán despachados por todo el mundo para el beneficio de este Garden.- Cid se volvió hacia el grupo de SeeDs e instructores.

- Estamos orgullosos de presentarles a los nuevos miembros de SeeD, la fuerza mercenaria de elite de Balamb Garden.- les dijo a ellos, haciendo un gesto hacia los cuatro cadetes.

- Como soldados SeeD.- el Director se había vuelto a los cadetes y les estaba hablando.- Son especialistas en combate, lo mejor que el mundo tiene para ofrecer. Pero, eso es solo un aspecto de SeeD. Cuando llegue el momento…

- Director, ya es casi hora de la reunión, y NORG está esperando.- interrumpió el Profesor de antes, deteniendo al Director.- Por favor haga una ceremonia corta.- Cid suspiró y asintió, y Squall miró al Profesor por el rabillo del ojo. El suspiro de Cid, y también la forma en la que lo habían interrumpido antes parecían inusuales, casi como si los Profesores quisieran impedir que el Director dijera demasiado. Ahora que lo pensaba, Squall había visto al Director en otras ocasiones hablando con SeeDs y cadetes, y cada vez que comenzaba a hablar sobre el significado de SeeD, uno de los Profesores aparecía e intervenía. ¿Exactamente qué cosa tan importante trataban de ocultar?

- SeeD es un recurso valioso para el Garden.- continuó el Profesor.- Su reputación depende únicamente de ustedes. Manejen sus misiones con cuidado.- terminó, volviéndose hacia Cid.- ¿Era eso lo que trataba de decir, Director?- Cid envió una mirada irritada al Profesor, indicando que obviamente había querido decir una cosa totalmente diferente, pero el Director no dijo nada y tomó de la mesa un estuche negro de madera. El Profesor notó el movimiento y asintió.

- Aquí está su reporte de rango.- dijo él mientras Cid avanzaba hacia la línea de cadetes, comenzando desde la izquierda. Squall se encontraba al final, a la derecha.

Selphie estaba primera. Cid se le acercó y abrió el estuche, sacando una insignia del Garden con un número en ella, un signo de su rango SeeD. Se la entregó a la cadete pequeña, y sonrió.

- Espero ansioso el Festival Estudiantil.- le dijo en voz baja, y ella sonrió y asintió. Luego, Cid se movió hacia el siguiente cadete, del Escuadrón D, de nombre Nida. Squall no lo conocía. Cid le entregó su rango SeeD y le susurró algo inaudible. El Director se acercó a Zell, quien prácticamente temblaba de excitación, como un niño que necesitaba usar el baño inmediatamente.

Al entregarle su rango, Cid le susurró algo acerca de controlar sus emociones, y Zell se sonrojó levemente, y asintió. Mientras Cid se acercaba a Squall, Zell se había puesto derecho como un árbol.

Cid quedó frente a frente con Squall, y sacó del estuche la insignia.

- Por fin un especialista en gunblade.- le susurró él con una gran sonrisa. Squall tomó su insignia de las manos de Cid, y asintió respetuosamente. Con eso, Cid se alejó y regresó a su escritorio. Quedó de pie frente a él, observando al grupo de nuevísimos SeeDs.

- Con esto termina la ceremonia de graduación. Todos los SeeDs y profesores, pueden retirarse.

Con esa orden, los SeeDs mayores y los profesores se retiraron de la oficina, con los cuatro nuevos SeeDs detrás, Zell casi saltando de la alegría. Squall se volvió para seguirlos, pero al hacerlo, sus ojos encontraron una vitrina a un costado donde el Director había dispuesto para exhibición algunas de sus posiciones más preciadas.

Entre algunos trofeos y medallas antiguas, había un viejo gunblade, de décadas atrás, con las letras "C.K." grabadas en la empuñadura. Squall volvió la mirada hacia Cid, quien solo sonrió y asintió.

- Yo también fui un soldado, igual que vos.- remarcó Cid, a lo que Squall asintió, con nuevo respeto hacia el Director.

- Un día hablaremos en privado.- añadió Cid, señalando la puerta.- Pero ahora tenés cosas que hacer. Andá, ya no hay nada interesante que hacer acá.

Squall asintió, y realizó un saludo hacia Cid antes de irse. Cuando el nuevo SeeD desapareció, un Profesor se acercó al Director.

- Señor.- dijo el Profesor son una reverencia.- NORG desea hablarle acerca de un alumno expulsado.

* * *

El ascensor descendió, llevando a un solitario Squall, y cuando el elevador alcanzó el segundo piso, el nuevo SeeD observó por segunda vez su insignia. Estaba sorprendido (alegremente sorprendido) de ver un total de nueve barras pequeñas marcando la insignia. Cada barra era una indicación del rango del SeeD, y Squall había logrado un rango de nueve, uno de los más altos que un SeeD nuevo podía esperar, y uno que lo catapultaba directamente a un salario mensual de cinco dígitos.

Cuando Squall salió del ascensor y entró en el segundo piso, vio a Zell y Selphie brincando alrededor como elfos del bosque, en pura alegría. Alrededor de ellos había un grupo de cadetes y SeeDs, un comité de bienvenida, incluyendo a aquellos cadetes que habían reprobado el examen. El artista marcial miró a Squall, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

- ¡Squall, volvamos a la clase!- gritó Zell.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él, desinteresado.

- ¿Cómo que por qué?- demandó Zell, como si fuese obvio.- ¿No sabés lo que hacen todos los SeeDs cuando se gradúan?- Squall sacudió la cabeza. Nunca le habían interesado las tradiciones SeeD.

- Dan un discurso en frente de toda la clase.- dijo Zell con una sonrisa.- Aunque supongo que con vos no importa, ya que tu discurso sería de tres palabras.

- Como sea.- replicó Squall, encogiendo los hombros. Sin embargo, Zell había dicho la pura verdad.

- ¡Y después del discurso, está la fiesta de inauguración!- exclamó Zell en pura excitación, y se alejó. Squall sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Lo último que quería ahora era otro evento social. Volvió a mirar a los otros tres graduados, y luego al frente al ver que una figura alta aparecía en medio del grupo de cadetes.

Seifer se encontraba de pie, escoltado por Fujin y Raijin, mirando a Squall de forma impasible. Zell también notó a los dos rivales, y recordando lo que había escuchado entre Squall y Raijin, y combinándolo con la historia de estos dos, se movió al costado de Squall y se tensó, preparándose en caso de que Seifer tratara de atacarlo.

Squall, por otro lado, simplemente sostuvo la vista de su rival. Los dos permanecieron así un momento, sin moverse. Luego, para sorpresa de todos, Seifer asintió.

- Buen trabajo.- dijo él, sin rastros de su usual sarcasmo. Seifer levantó las manos, y comenzó a aplaudir. Fujin se le unió, al igual que Raijin, y luego muchos otros cadetes hicieron lo mismo. Unas ovaciones también se escucharon del grupo.

Selphie y Zell se sonrojaron, la cadete pequeña poniendo sus manos contra sus mejillas, avergonzada. La mirada severa de combate de Zell desapareció, reemplazada por una amplia sonrisa, y el otro SeeD nuevo, detrás de ellos, también sonrió.

Squall parpadeó confundido ante las felicitaciones que recibía, y asintió en agradecimiento, inseguro de cómo tomarlo.

* * *

Al entrar en su habitación, Squall vio que su uniforme nuevo estaba colgado sobre su cama. El conjunto negro y dorado estaba contenido en un protector de plástico, cuidadosamente organizado y listo para usar. Antes de sacar su nuevo uniforme, Squall tomó un momento para ver cuanto tenía antes de la fiesta de graduación. Alrededor de una hora, al parecer. Bien.

Se sacó su uniforme de cadete, tirando a un lado los pantalones, la remera y la chaqueta, todo empapado en sudor y sucio, luego agarró su uniforme nuevo y fue hacia el baño que compartía con su desconocido compañero de cuarto. Echó una mirada a la segunda habitación al pasar frente a esta, y notó que, quienquiera que fuera esa persona, no estaba ahí. Alcanzó la puerta del baño, y el sonido de un tarareo muy familiar y muy alegre del otro lado de la puerta fue su única advertencia antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y Selphie Tilmitt impactara contra Squall por segunda vez en el día. Al igual que antes, Selphie cayó sentada, mientras que Squall quedó de pie, desprevenido pero bien.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Squall mientras Selphie se levantaba, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya estaba totalmente vestida en su uniforme de SeeD, completo con una chaqueta y falda negras, adornos dorados, y una corbata roja y botas.

- Ah, estoy bien.- replicó Selphie.- Seguimos haciendo eso…- Selphie se detuvo y lo miró. Era muy raro ver a Squall Leonhart, entre los más atractivos hombres de Balamb Garden, solo en sus boxers. La mayoría de los hombres de su edad se habrían avergonzado en esa situación, pero Squall solo se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a Selphie salir del baño.

- Supongo que sos mi compañera de cuarto.- remarcó Squall poniendo un pie dentro del baño.- A menos que te guste meterte en las duchas de otras personas.- Selphie rió genuinamente ante aquel comentario inexpresivo mientras Squall entraba en el baño y cerraba la puerta. Permaneció unos buenos veinte minutos dentro, subiendo la temperatura del agua tan alta como pudiera soportarla. Los muchos golpes, raspones, y cortes que había recibido durante el examen, al igual que sus cansados músculos, se quejaron inmediatamente, pero luego se relajaron y sintieron mejor. Squall terminó de bañarse y secarse, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en todo el día. Su duelo con Seifer, su pelea contra Ifrit, y la prolongada misión de Dollet, combinadas con la cantidad de kilómetros que había cubierto y las batallas con monstruos merodeadores, habrían cansado a cualquier hombre. La ducha caliente lo había arreglado.

Se puso su uniforme SeeD, y se sintió muy satisfecho con él al mirarse en el espejo. El sastre había hecho un excelente trabajo con el uniforme. Al igual que el de Selphie, este conjunto consistía de una chaqueta negra con tiras doradas, junto con un cinturón negro y una pequeña bandolera que corría desde la mitad del cinturón subiendo hasta su hombro izquierdo. La chaqueta era mucho más grande que la del uniforme femenino, notó Squall. Al uniforme masculino lo completaban un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color. Se sintió orgulloso al mirarse al espejo. Ahora era un SeeD. Después de todos estos años, finalmente se había convertido en SeeD.

Squall salió del baño, enfundado en su nuevo uniforme SeeD. Selphie lo había estado esperando, y cuando salió, ella lo miró de arriba abajo. La SeeD pequeña sonrió ampliamente y levantó los pulgares.

- ¡Heeey! ¡Te ves bien!- lo halagó ella, a lo que Squall encogió los hombros.- ¡De acuerdo!- Selphie golpeó el aire con un puño.- ¡Nos vamos de FIESTA!

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** Y por fin, el examen de SeeD ha terminado. Esperen un capítulo muy emotivo luego de este, con la aparición de una misteriosa mujer :P

La idea del gunblade de Cid es del fanfic "The Gunblade Saga" de Peptuck, la cual es, en mi opinión, la mejor novelización que se puede encontrar de Final Fantasy VIII.


	11. Intermedio: Sueños

Intermedio 1: Sueños

Al despertar, se encontró en una selva muy espesa. Estaba corriendo a pesar de que no era su intención, y muy rápido. Sintió en sus manos una pesada arma, la cual no era su sable pistola, sino un poderoso rifle de asalto, que ahora apuntaba hacia algún punto de la oscura selva.

Llevaba en su espalda una enorme y pesada mochila, y sentía una armadura en su cuerpo y el peso de municiones y granadas en el cinturón. El caluroso ambiente de la selva y sus cansados miembros lo hacían sudar en gran cantidad. El cabello le molestaba, y se pasó una mano por él para quitárselo de los ojos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que su pelo ya no era castaño.

Era negro.

Squall se paró para inspeccionar la zona, aunque no era su voluntad. En realidad, ninguna de las acciones o los sentimientos que experimentaban eran reales para él, no sentía tan cansados sus músculos y no había movido sus manos o pies en absoluto.

Levantó de forma cautelosa el rifle sobre su cara para inspeccionar el lugar en busca de enemigos. A su alrededor veía rayos de luz que traspasaban los árboles, y también humo y fuego, producto de las explosiones. Pero no había ningún enemigo cerca.

A lo lejos se levantaba una gigantesca columna de humo y fuego, y hasta sus oídos llegaba el ruido de disparos y explosiones. Más a lo lejos había una guerra. Recordó haber estado junto con Selphie y Zell en el tren a Timber, y…

Un momento. Selphie, Zell¿dónde estaban? Tenía que saber si les había pasado algo luego de haber caído inconscientes en el tren. Quería darse vuelta y llamarlos, pero no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Y lo más extraño era todo lo que sentía, y que no recordaba tenerlo encima. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando¿Era eso un sueño?

No, no podía ser. Esas imágenes en frente de él, los sonidos que llegaban hasta sus orejas, y todo lo que sentía a pesar de no recordarlo, era demasiado real para ser un simple sueño. Todo aquello era real.

-Laguna.- llamó una voz detrás de él.

Squall giró la cabeza hacía atrás sin que fuera su voluntad hacerlo. Pensó que vería a Selphie y a Zell cuando girara, pero las figuras frente a él en ese momento no eran sus compañeros de equipo, sino todo lo contrario.

Frente a él había un hombre de piel oscura con largas rastas, vestido completamente con el uniforme y la armadura del ejército de Galbadia. Sin embargo, no llevaba el equipo reglamentario de espada y rifle, sino que en ambas manos llevaba largas y afiladas cuchillas.

-¿Estás seguro del camino?- preguntó el soldado de Galbadia a Squall

-Otra vez no.- protestó otra voz acercándose a ellos, más potente.

Un hombre alto y exageradamente musculoso apareció detrás del primer soldado, quien sobre su cabeza llevaba un pañuelo azul, empapado por la transpiración, y una larga cicatriz sobre su cara. Estaba también vestido con el uniforme de Galbadia, y armado con un gigantesco y pesado arpón, con un mango en un extremo que le permitía sostenerlo y una punta muy afilada en el otro extremo.

-¡Por supuesto que este es el camino!- se quejó Squall. Las palabras ni las había pensado él mismo, ni habían sido dichas con su voz, sino con acento galbadiano.

Dándoles la espalda a los dos soldados galbadianos que tenía detrás, se agachó sacando una cantimplora en un río que allí corría para juntar agua. Lo que terminó de sorprenderlo fue su reflejo en el río.

No era Squall Leonhart el que allí se veía, sino una persona completamente diferente. Un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, con el cabello oscuro y largo pasando sus hombros. Al igual que los otros dos, él también llevaba el uniforme de Galbadia. Lo único que tenía igual a aquel extraño eran los ojos verdes.

Se levantó con la cantimplora llena, a pesar de que lo único que quería era huir de ese lugar y de esa persona que no era él. Era seguro que estaba en un sueño, y que no podía controlar su cuerpo y su voluntad. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar dentro del cuerpo de esa extraña persona a la que llamaban Laguna.

* * *

-Este no es el camino, Laguna.- aseguró el soldado de piel oscura.

-Kiros, yo digo que este es el camino y punto.- respondió Laguna, molesto.

-Si fuese el camino correcto tendríamos que estar acercándonos a la batalla, no alejándonos.- replicó Kiros.

-Seguramente está perdido de nuevo.- intervino el otro soldado, más corpulento.

-¡Ward, no estoy perdido!- se quejó Laguna- Solo es… un pequeño… como decirlo… atajo¡eso es!- explicó mientras reanudaba la marcha.

-Un atajo, seguro.- repitió sarcásticamente Ward.

-Nos perdimos Laguna, admitilo.- dijo Kiros, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Que no nos perdimos!- exclamó Laguna, más molesto que antes.- Además, estoy seguro de que este camino nos lleva directo hacia la zona de combate. Ya van a ver.

-Tu sentido de dirección nunca nos falla¿verdad Kiros?- se burló Ward.

-Es cierto, siempre podemos confiar en su sentido de dirección.- contestó Kiros, riendo.

-¿Qué les pasa¿Alguna vez los guié en dirección equivocada?- preguntó Laguna, deteniendo su marcha.

-Estuvimos yendo por este camino durante tres horas sin parar y todavía no vemos signos de la batalla.- comentó Ward- ¿Te parece que estamos yendo en la dirección correcta? Tendríamos que regresar atrás, ya que conocemos el camino.

-No hace falta, conozco este lugar.- respondió Laguna- Pásenme el mapa.- Kiros le entregó el papel, donde se mostraba la zona de Timber, rodeada por muchos bosques.- Nosotros estamos por acá.- explicó, mostrándoles a Kiros y Ward una zona en el norte. Pero según la brújula, se dirigían hacia el sur.

-Que bueno que te tenemos para guiarnos.- bromeó Kiros, haciendo reír a Ward.

-No conozco muy bien la geología de Timber.- se excusó Laguna.

-Querrás decir geografía, Laguna.- lo corrigió Ward, sin parar de reír.

-Como sea que se diga eso.- contestó molesto- Ahora, sigamos por este camino.

-¿Confiamos en él?- preguntó Ward a Kiros con una sonrisa

-Que esta sea la última vez.- contestó Kiros, devolviéndole la sonrisa, sin creer en sus palabras. Estaba claro que estaban atados al sentido de dirección de su buen amigo, y que eso no iba a cambiar jamás.

Luego de otra hora corriendo por el bosque, parecían haberse acercado un poco a su objetivo. Mientras atravesaban la selva, a su alrededor se veía fuego en los árboles y el pasto, y vehículos de combate destruidos.

Alrededor había un poco de fuego y humo, consecuencia de la lejana batalla. Laguna se detuvo, mirando el lugar, mientras Kiros y Ward se acercaban.

-Laguna.- llamó Ward- ¿No vinimos a hacerle la guerra a Timber?

-Eso es.- afirmó Kiros.- No entiendo por qué perdemos el tiempo en este bosque. Seguimos avanzando, pero en vez de encontrar batalla parecemos alejarnos.

-La verdad…- comenzó Laguna, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Entonces si estamos perdidos.- replicó Kiros- Si no te conociera, diría que nos estás alejando intencionalmente de la batalla.

-Bueno, es que…- Laguna se dio vuelta y miró a sus compañeros, dudando, mientras ellos dos esperaban una respuesta.- ¿Ustedes que piensan de esta guerra?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ward, sin entender.

-Les pregunto en serio.- dijo Laguna- ¿Qué piensan, por qué es que estamos peleando esta guerra?

-Para proteger el puente Horizon.- contestó Kiros, sin entender por qué su amigo le preguntaba algo tan obvio.

-Pero podemos destruir ese puente y cortar la ruta de Esthar.- replicó Laguna, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.- Y eso era lo que Timber paneaba, para vencer a Esthar por mar.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- preguntó Ward, a pesar de que Laguna parecía tener razón.

-La noticia.- respondió Laguna.- Ni siquiera Deling puede detener esa información. El presidente Deling sabe del plan de Timber, y aún así quiere proteger el puente. No hay razón para realizar eso, pero aún estamos en esta guerra ridícula¿por qué les parece?

-Por qué Deling se está convirtiendo en un tirano y dictador e intenta expandir su territorio.- contestó Kiros.

-Eso es.- confirmó Laguna.- Yo solo quiero proteger a la gente de Galbadia, pero este tirano lo único que quiere es satisfacer sus fines y apoderarse del continente. Yo no pienso ayudarle a someter a otros países.

-De verdad tenés razón, amigo.- observó Ward, asintiendo.- Es por eso que fingiste perderte para alejarte de la batalla.

-Los superiores no van a dudar que me perdí en el bosque.- comentó Laguna, riendo.

-¿Entonces vas a abandonar el ejército?- preguntó Ward.

-No puedo. Me perseguirían y matarían.- respondió Laguna- Pero me encantaría salir del ejército cuando esta estúpida guerra termine, y poder seguir mi sueño.

-¿Qué sueño?- preguntó Kiros, interesado.

-Ser periodista, para poder contarle a la gente mis historias de soldado y los lugares que conocí.- contestó Laguna mientras miraba un punto desconocido en el cristalino cielo

-Suena bien.- opinó Ward.

-¿Y ustedes¿No les gustaría venir después de que esta guerra termine, y así recorrer el mundo?- preguntó Laguna mirando esperanzado a sus compañeros

-No lo sé.- dudó Ward- Quizás no esté listo para viajes tan largos, pero tampoco quiero quedarme sentado sin hacer nada.- comentó, y luego rió con alegría.- ¡Estar con vos todo este tiempo creo que me influenció demasiado!

-¿Kiros¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Laguna.

-Creo que si.- contestó él- Además tengo que cuidar que ustedes no hagan ninguna estupidez.

-¡Está decidido!- exclamó Laguna con alegría.- ¡Nos vamos a casa!

* * *

Squall deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de allí, de aquel cuerpo que no era suyo, de aquella mente que no era de él.

Pero le era imposible. Estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de este hombre al que llamaban Laguna, un soldado de Galbadia. Squall no estaba seguro de que lo que veía fuera realmente un sueño. Todas las visiones, los músculos cansados, el sudor, el calor de la selva, el peso del arma que llevaba en sus manos, eran demasiado reales. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo¿Por qué veía todo aquello Eran preguntas que no podía responder por si solo, y que tal vez nadie pudiera responder.

¿Y Zell y Selphie? Ellos también habían caído inconscientes, los tres casi al mismo tiempo. ¿Ellos estaban soñando lo mismo, veían lo mismo que él?

Squall meditó por unos segundos. Laguna, junto con Kiros y Ward, eran soldados galbadianos, y estaban en guerra. Y en Timber. La guerra entre Galbadia y Timber había sido dieciocho años atrás, recordó. Al mismo tiempo, la sangrienta y furiosa Guerra de la Bruja se estaba llevando a cabo, el enorme país tecnológico Esthar contra Galbadia, Dollet, Timber, y Balamb.

Y entonces, Squall no podía estar viviendo aquello. Laguna, por lo que parecía, había luchado en la guerra contra Timber, lo cual había sido dieciocho años atrás. ¿Cómo podía estar experimentando el pasado?

Todo aquello era demasiado confuso, y Squall Leonhart odiaba estar confundido y sin saber que hacer.

* * *

Laguna, Kiros y Ward ya estaban más cerca del campamento. Habían caminado de regreso por la selva durante una hora, y ya estaban alcanzando el lugar donde se encontraban los oficiales de alto rango.

Los tres soldados galbadianos atravesaron un grupo de árboles, hasta llegar a un amplio y luminoso claro dentro de la espesa y oscura selva por la que habían estado caminando casi tres horas.

Frente a ellos, arrastrándose por el bosque, había un Funguar. Era un monstruo de unos cincuenta centímetros de alto, su cuerpo tenía la forma de un hongo, totalmente de color rojo, con dos ojos amarillos sobre lo que vendría a ser su cabeza, y una larga boca con dientes filosos debajo.

El pequeño monstruo levantó la vista hacia los tres soldados, enfocando sus ojos amarillos en ellos. Al instante, Laguna, Kiros y Ward prepararon sus armas, esperando un ataque. Sin embargo, el monstruo solo se quedó allí, mirándolos.

A ambos costados, y detrás, llegó el sonido de movimiento entre los arbustos y árboles que rodeaban el claro. Momentos después, de entre los árboles comenzaron a aparecer más de los Funguar, y otros monstruos llamados Wendigo, de piel amarilla y forma humaniode, con brazos y piernas exageradamente musculosas.

Una gran cantidad de bestias comenzaron a aparecer de entre los árboles, rodeando a los tres soldados, que ya tenían sus armas listas para atacar.

Uno de los Wendigo rugió, y se lanzó contra los tres amigos, saltando en el aire para caer sobre Kiros. El soldado, con una asombrosa velocidad, saltó y giró, extendiendo sus cuchillas y alcanzando al monstruo en el aire. El Wendigo cayó sobre los demás monstruos en dos partes, las piernas y el cuerpo, regando líquido incoloro sobre todo el lugar.

Laguna levantó su rifle, apuntando a los monstruos que en ese momento se acercaba, y presionó el gatillo. Medio cargador de ametralladora golpeó de lleno a los Funguar que se acercaban, destrozando sus débiles cuerpos y obligándolos a retroceder.

Ward levantó su arpón, lanzándolo contra los monstruos que tenía delante. La filosa punta atravesó de lado a lado a tres Funguar, y se hundió en dos Wendigo, calvándolos en el suelo. El soldado galbadiano quedó sorprendido por lo que había pasado. Él era fuerte, pero no tanto…

Una bola de fuego explotó directo contra Laguna, quien combatía contra varios Funguar a la vez. Los pequeños monstruos habían comenzado a lanzar magias, pero estas no eran ni la mitad de poderosas que debían ser contra él.

Kiros esquivó un golpe directo a su cara de uno de los Wendigo. La bestia lanzó otro golpe con su enorme brazo, que el soldado también esquivó, girando, y en el mismo movimiento sus cuchillas separaron el brazo del cuerpo, para luego separar la cabeza en rápido y preciso movimiento.

Otro Wendigo había encontrado a Ward desarmado, y se lanzó contra él. El soldado esquivó el golpe del monstruo. Rápidamente, Ward atrapó el brazo de su enemigo, lo hizo girar, y lo lanzó contra las criaturas que en ese momento se acercaban, para luego correr a recuperar su arma.

Laguna vació su cargador contra los enemigos que en ese momento se acercaban, logrando que retrocedieran lo suficiente. El soldado galbadiano tomó una de sus granadas, y la lanzó contra los Funguar. En unos segundos, más de la mitad había volado en pedazos, y sus restos estaban desperdigados por todo el bosque.

Las cuchillas de Kiros se abrieron paso entre los Funguar, despedazando los cuerpos de los pequeños monstruos, hasta alcanzar a uno de los Wendigo. La bestia humanoide se lanzó contra el soldado para atraparlo con sus brazos, pero las cuchillas fueron más rápidas. El filo del arma se hundió en el torso, quedando trabado unos momentos. Con una fuerza extraordinaria, el soldado logró partir a la mitad a su enemigo. La parte superior del cuerpo voló varios metros, hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Ward se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su arma, que había quedado clavada en el suelo varios metros más lejos. Uno de los Wendigo apareció frente a él, saltando y lanzándose contra el soldado. El monstruo fue alcanzado por una poderosa patada de Ward, que lo mandó fuera del bosque. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza?

Kiros giró, mientras dos Wendigo más lanzaban sus golpes contra él. Las cuchillas cortaron dedos y brazos, lanzándolos en todas las direcciones. Los monstruos intentaron retroceder, pero el soldado, mucho más rápido, los alcanzó. La punta de una de sus cuchillas atravesó la garganta de uno, y en el mismo movimiento, Kiros se giró hacia el otro Wendigo, y lanzó su cuchilla libre, alcanzándolo en la cabeza.

Laguna disparó un nuevo cartucho de su ametralladora, acabando con los Funguar que quedaban, y Ward se ocupó de los últimos dos Wendigo que había en pie, destrozándolos con su arpón.

Los tres soldados, agotados por la batalla, observaron a su alrededor. Decenas de cadáveres de monstruos y bestias estaban regados por todo el lugar, destrozados y agujereados por las armas. Pero lo más extraño de todo había sido la fuerza de los tres soldados.

Ninguno de los tres tenía la fuerza como para mandar fuera del bosque a un Wendigo, o partirlo por la mitad, o resistir dos poderosas bolas de fuego mágicas. Eran fuertes, lo sabían, pero ninguno tenía la resistencia física para resistir ataques mágicos, o una velocidad sobrenatural.

-¿Lo sintieron?- preguntó Ward, levantando su arpón.- Parecería que somos más fuertes.

-Y más resistentes.- comentó Laguna, dejando ver las quemaduras, que eran muy superficiales.

-Parecía una fuerza diferente.- replicó Kiros, sacando su cuchilla de la cabeza del monstruo.- Yo soy rápido, pero esta vez parecía muchísimo más veloz que antes.

-No tenemos tiempo para darle vueltas.- dijo Laguna, buscando una poción para sus heridas.- Ahora tenemos que regresar al campamento.

Kiros y Ward asintieron, y los tres reanudaron la marcha hacia el campamento, pero aún sintiéndose confundidos por lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Laguna es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Final Fantasy VIII. Y lo malo es que no podemos ver lo suficiente acerca de él durante el juego, solo las escenas que se ven en los sueños de Squall, y esta es la primera.

Bueno, lo dije y acá está. Laguna en todo su esplendor. Igualmente, todavía no se terminó, todavía falta la segunda parte del sueño. Esa parte todavía me gusta más.

En la escena de la batalla, la parte en que Kiros lanza su cuchilla contra la cabeza del monstruo, esa escena está sacada de V for Vendetta, de la escena final. Si no vieron la película, se las recomiendo. Y Ward también tuvo lo suyo. Ward es Zell en este sueño, por eso se lo ve luchando sin su arma, lanzando a uno de los monstruos y luego atacando con una patada a otro, como lo haría Zell.

Bueno, como ya dije, la siguiente parte se viene un poco mejor, sin acción pero con momentos emotivos para Laguna.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Para los que estén leyendo _Requiém_, no se preocupen que ya viene el próximo capítulo. Y seguramente uno más detrás de ese. Ahora que ya se están terminando los examenes y vienen las vacaciones, voy a tener más tiempo para actualizar estas dos novelas, y tal vez subir la tercera.

Ahora si, me voy a dar el último examen de todos. Hasta la próxima.


	12. Intermedio: Julia

Intermedio 2: Julia

La noche había caído cuando Laguna, Kiros y Ward llegaron a la enorme ciudad Deling. Además del nombre del no tan querido presidente que la ciudad tenía, sus habitantes le habían puesto otro nombre, más poético y artístico para hacer juego con la belleza de la ciudad: _"La ciudad de luces cegadoras"_.

Con ese nombre todos nombraban a esta ciudad, la cual desplegaba su máxima belleza de noche, con las brillantes luces de los teatros, los negocios y bares, donde varios artistas se presentaban ante público, y en sus calles donde muchas historias se cruzaban cada noche. Las personas paseaban por la zona comercial de la ciudad a pesar de ser tan tarde, y todos parecían felices durante esos momentos.

Laguna, Kiros y Ward visitaban frecuentemente la ciudad en sus días libres en el ejército, y paseaban por la ciudad durante la noche. Uno de sus lugares favoritos era el bar que estaba en el lujoso Hotel Galbadia. Siempre era la misma excusa con la que Laguna los llevaba allí: tomar algo y relajarse un poco.

Pero tanto ellos tres, como los demás soldados que frecuentaban ese bar sabían que ese no era el motivo por el cual cada noche libre Laguna visitaba y se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche en aquel bar. La razón de él era otra. Esa razón se llamaba Julia Heartilly, la famosa pianista.

Laguna se detuvo justo en el medio de una gran avenida, la cual tenía a un costado la enorme y magnifica Residencia Presidencial, la cual en ese momento tenía la entrada llena de soldados como seguridad, y allí dejó el coche. El soldado se bajó del coche como si nada sucediera, seguido por los muy poco sorprendidos Kiros y Ward.

-Laguna, no podemos estacionarnos acá.- comentó Kiros al bajar del auto.

-Tranquilo.- fue respuesta de Laguna.- Voy a hacer que muevan este auto ahora.- se dio vuelta viendo a unos soldados que custodiaban la entrada a la Residencia Presidencial.- ¡Ey¿Podrías mover el auto?

-Si, señor.- contestó el soldado, dando un saludo.

-Ves, te dije que no había problemas.- replicó Laguna.- Bueno¿vamos a tomar algo?

-Quiero pensar que no vinimos solo para emborracharnos.- contestó Kiros.

-Primero necesitamos un poco del alcohol para luego poder divertirnos.- comentó Ward, golpeando su prominente estomago.

-No lo entienden, amigos.- comentó Laguna.- Yo solo quiero pasar un buen rato con ustedes, nada más.

-Seguro.- se burló Kiros.

-Sabemos que no es por eso.- replicó Ward, sonriendo.

Los tres soldados comenzaron a caminar hacia el bar, a través del centro de la ciudad, donde gran cantidad de gente hacia compras, entraba en los teatros y llenaban los bares buscando algo de diversión.

Los autos, extrañamente, parecían empezarse a acumular en la calle, sin saber que pasaba más adelante. Kiros y Ward, quienes caminaban detrás de Laguna, se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a reír, sabiendo que era su auto el que estaba causando el embotellamiento, y que esa noche no iba a terminar muy bien.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras pobladas de gente, los tres soldados entraron en el Hotel Galbadia, famoso por su servicio y sus habitaciones. Entraron en un hermoso vestíbulo perfectamente decorado e iluminado. Al fondo había una pequeña recepción, donde un hombre recibía a los clientes que buscaban un habitación o una mesa en el bar, y en la sala había sillones y mesas donde los hospedados podían sentarse a descansar un poco o leer fuera de sus habitaciones, unas escaleras y un ascensor que llevaban hasta los pisos superiores donde estaban los lujosos dormitorios, y a la izquierda había una escalera alfombrada que descendía hasta el bar donde varias personas se reunían para escuchar buena música, algunos cruzar sus historias y otros solo disfrutar de la noche.

Laguna, Kiros y Ward se acercaron hasta la recepción, donde el hombre los recibió con gran alegría al ver de quienes se trataba.

-Bienvenidos, señor Loire, señor Seagill, señor Zaback¿cómo han estado?- preguntó el recepcionista con una sonrisa.

-Bien, muchas gracias. Sin problemas, por suerte.- contestó Laguna, mostrando la misma alegría que el recepcionista.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso.- replicó el hombre.- Supongo que vienen por lo de siempre.

-Así es.- contestó Ward, haciendo reír a Kiros y al hombre. Los tres sabían que Laguna no iba para beber.

Los tres soldados bajaron las escaleras a su izquierda, hacia el bar del hotel. Este se encontraba bellísimamente decorado y con las luces tenues y las paredes eran de alfombra bordó. En el centro había un pequeño escenario con telones del mismo color que las paredes, que en ese momento estaban levantados, y permitían ver el enorme piano que habían ubicado en el escenario para Julia Heartilly.

En la barra, donde un hombre y una mujer preparaban las bebidas, había tres soldados sentados, esperando el espectáculo, y en algunas de las mesas que allí había estaban sentados soldados de rangos superiores y subordinados que esperaban por lo mismo, con alguna copa en las manos.

Una de las camareras, conocida para los tres soldados, terminó de repartir algunas bebidas en una mesa y se acercó a Laguna, Kiros y Ward al verlos llegar.

-Bienvenidos caballeros. Su mesa está lista, como siempre.- anunció la chica.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.- contestó Laguna amablemente, mientras Kiros y Ward trataban de contener la risa, pero con poco resultado.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario, donde Laguna siempre elegía sentarse. Después de varias noches allí, esa se había convertido en la mesa oficial de ellos tres, donde se veía perfectamente el escenario, y donde Laguna había estado sentado tantas noches, admirando a Julia, sin poder acercarse a decirle algo.

-Aquí estamos.- comentó Laguna, dejando soltar un suspiro de cansansio después de sentarse- ¡Vamos a divertirnos un poco!

-De verdad que necesito algo para tomar.- replicó Ward, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-¿Les sirvo lo de siempre?- preguntó la camarera, acercándose hasta ellos.

-Si, por favor.- contestó Laguna.

-Para mi también.- dijo Kiros.

-Y mucho.- añadió Ward.

La chica asintió y se fue de la mesa. A los pocos minutos regresó con tres jarras llenas de cerveza y se las entregó a los soldados. Ward, como siempre, dejó su vaso vacío en poco tiempo, mientras que Kiros prefería tomar más despacio. Mientras que Laguna solo tomó un poco de lo suyo, dejando casi completo el vaso.

Kiros giró mirando hacia la escalera, y con una sonrisa le dio un golpe con el codo en las costillas a Ward para que también girara la cabeza. El grandote también sonrió.

-Laguna.- llamó Kiros.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él

-Julia.- comentó Ward, riendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Laguna.

-Acaba de llegar.- explicó Kiros.

Laguna giró velozmente, en dirección hacia las escaleras alfombradas de rojo del bar. Por ella bajaba una hermosa mujer, alta y elegante, de ojos castaños y cabello oscuro brillante, y con un vestido de color bordó y negro.

El murmullo que había existido dentro de la sala durante los minutos anteriores se apagó completamente, mientras todos los presentes tenían la mirada fija Julia Heartilly, quien en ese momento se acercaba lentamente hacia el piano.

Comenzaron a sonar las notas del piano, conformando una hermosa y cálida melodía, las manos de la hermosa pianista tocando el instrumento de forma maravillosa. Laguna, como todas las veces anteriores, había quedado hipnotizado por la belleza de Julia.

-¿Vas a tratar esta noche?- preguntó Ward.

-¡Andá a hablarle!- animó Kiros.

-Está ocupada, no puedo.- contestó Laguna, tímido.

-No importa.- replicó Ward.- Podrías acercarte y saludarla.

-Además.- continuó Kiros.- Si no vas ahora, uno de los soldados podría robarte el lugar.

-… de acuerdo.- accedió Laguna, derrotado.- Ahí voy.

Se levantó de su asiento, mientras sus amigos y los demás soldados lo miraban curiosos y expectantes. El soldado inspiró varias veces de forma exagerada, y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario. Mientras caminaba, sentía como si todo su cuerpo de repente le pesara toneladas y sus pasos se volvían muy lentos.

Los soldados en la barra comenzaron a sacar su dinero y hacer apuestas en voz baja mientras Laguna se acercaba, cada vez más lento, hacia Julia. Él miró hacia la barra donde estaban todos reunidos, y uno solo parecía confiar en que se atrevería a acercarse, ya que levantaba sus pulgares en señal de aprobación con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta siguió caminando mientras miraba la barra, y cuando volvió la vista, Julia Heartilly ya estaba a menos de cinco pasos de distancia. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían fijos en las teclas del piano.

"_Estando tan cerca de Julia…"_ pensó él, admirándola sin moverse desde donde estaba. _"Si que es hermosa."_

Laguna se quedó mirando el bello rostro de la pianista, cuando, sin esperárselo, ella levantó la vista hacia él. Un horrendo e insoportable dolor subió por la pierna derecha del soldado, que tuvo que sostenérsela para no caer, mientras la pierna se endurecía.

"_Malditos calambres, no puede ser que me esté pasando esto ahora"_ pensó Laguna mientras se sostenía la pierna. Por suerte, Julia no parecía haber notado nada cuando Laguna volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella, ya que tenía otra vez la mirada en las teclas del instrumento.

Comenzó a caminar, totalmente avergonzado, hacia su mesa, sin mirar a nadie más.

-Así se hace.- aprobó Ward, intentando no reír.- Sentate.

-Eso es.- añadió Kiros, mientras su compañero, desanimado, se sentaba.- Realmente no pensé que serías capaz. Impresionaste a todos los soldados.- el que había apostado por él juntaba los billetes de los demás soldados, quienes parecían querer asesinar a Laguna.

-Sin embargo- siguió Ward.- No lo hiciste muy bien ahí adelante. En nuestro examen te daríamos unos… cuatro puntos.

-¡No me interesa lo que digan!- contestó Laguna, molesto. Volteó nuevamente a ver a Julia, contemplando su belleza. Luego se volvió, avergonzado, escondiéndose detrás de su bebida.- Si que es linda.- murmuró el soldado, vaciando su jarra casi al instante.

Mientras Laguna desahogaba sus penas en el vaso, Kiros regresó la mirada hacia la pianista. Luego se volvió hacia Ward, para que también mirara, y los dos decidieron irse.

-Bueno, amigo.- comenzó Kiros, mientras se levantaba.- Nosotros nos vamos.

-Pero¿por qué tan rápido? Quédense un poco más.- contestó Laguna, sorprendido de la actitud de sus dos amigos.

-No te preocupes.- replicó Ward, siguiendo a Kiros.- Nosotros pagamos.

-¿Qué les pasa?- se preguntó Laguna, levantándose mientras ellos se iban.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó una voz dulce y suave detrás de él.

Laguna se giró para ver a Julia Heartilly justo detrás de él, sonriéndole. El calambre, que había pasado casi del todo mientras él estaba sentado, regresó de nuevo, vengativo, y el soldado retrocedió unos pasos.

-Ehhh…- comenzó Laguna, pareciendo idiota. Inmediatamente se controló para no hacer el ridículo.- Si, claro, por supuesto, por favor.- contestó a gran velocidad, completamente nervioso.

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo?- preguntó luego de sentarse al lado de Laguna.

-¡No, no, no, esta bien!- contestó al instante, temblando por los nervios.

-¿Como está tu pierna?- preguntó

-¿Mi pierna?- preguntó estúpidamente. _"Qué otra pierna puede ser, idiota"_ se dijo a si mismo.- ¡Mi pierna, claro! Ya está mejor, no te preocupes. Me pasa siempre que me pongo nervioso.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó la mujer, mientras se acercaba más.

-Si, mucho.- contestó intentando alejarse un poco.- Y todavía no se me pasa.

-No tenés que preocuparte.- replicó Julia sonriendo.- No te voy a lastimar.

-Perdón.- se disculpó él, avergonzado- No es fácil.

-No hay problema, te entiendo.- contestó la chica, acercándose más para hablarle en voz baja.- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en privado, en mi habitación?

-¿En… tu… habitación?- preguntó Laguna, alzando un poco la voz. Definitivamente lo había arruinado todo.

-Bueno.- dijo Julia mirando hacia los otros soldados, que intentaban escuchar lo que ella y Laguna decían. Kiros, Ward y el soldado que había ganado la apuesta lo miraban sonrientes y levantando los pulgares.- No se puede hablar acá, hay muchas personas. Realmente me gustaría hablar con vos¿no te gustaría?

-Por supuesto que si, me encantaría. Pero…- contestó Laguna

-No va a pasar nada, no importa lo que piensen tus compañeros.- contestó Julia, sin dejar de sonreír.- Yo voy a ir adelante. Preguntá por mi cuarto en la recepción.- la chica se alejó por las escaleras, perdiéndose de vista.

"_Esto es un sueño"_ pensó Laguna. _"No, no puede ser. Julia realmente quiere hablar conmigo, nosotros dos solos."_

La sola idea de estar con Julia en una habitación le daba terror y a la vez inmensa felicidad. Comenzó a temblar como antes. _"Me tengo que controlar."_ pensó, intentando no temblar. _"Siempre arruino todo por hablar todo el tiempo de mi, por eso no me va bien con las mujeres. Pero hoy va a ser diferente."_

Mientras Laguna se alejaba, miró hacia la barra, donde volvían las apuestas. Al parecer, no habían perdido detalle de la conversación, y apostaban sobre el comportamiento de Laguna con Julia.

-¡Apuesto ocho mil a que se va a comportar como un caballero!- exclamó Ward burlonamente, haciendo reír a todos los soldados alrededor.

Laguna subió las escaleras, más tranquilo y riendo por el comentario de su amigo.

* * *

Una media hora después de que Laguna saliera del bar detrás de Julia, un joven soldado, el que Laguna había llamado para que le estacionara el auto, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se acercó a Kiros y Ward, al parecer con noticias. 

-Señor Seagill, Señor Zaback.- llamó el joven, saludando.

-Soldado.- contestó Kiros, devolviendo el saludo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-El general Caraway tiene ordenes para ustedes.- explicó el soldado- Tienen que ir hacia la Residencia Presidencial de inmediato.

-Entiendo.- contestó Kiros- ¿Y el señor Loire?

-También pidió que se presentara.- contestó el soldado

-Nosotros podemos informarle luego de la misión.- dijo Kiros, girándose hacia Ward.

-Así es.- replicó el grandote, asintiendo.Sacó unos cuantos billetes y pagó los tragos.- Amigos, nos vemos luego.

Todos los presentes, algunos visiblemente borrachos, festejaron a los otros dos, mientras estos salían a la calle, para ser recibidos por un estruendo de bocinas e insultos provenientes de los autos. El tráfico era gigantesco en la avenida sobre la que estaba el Hotel Galbadia, y las personas dentro de los vehículos habían optado por comenzar a insultarse unos a otros y a los soldados que intentaban calmar a los furiosos pasajeros.

-Esto no puede ser.- murmuró Kiros, aunque no sorprendido por lo que pasaba.

-Te apuesto cien mil guiles a que fue nuestro auto lo que causó esto.- rió Ward, mirando el tráfico, sin sorprenderse tampoco.

-No pienso aceptar.- rió Kiros, echando a andar hacia la Residencia Presidencial, cruzando la calle entre insultos de los conductores y estruendosas bocinas de autos.

Al llegar a las rejas de la enorme y lujosa arquitectura, se encontraron con que realmente su auto había causado el caos de vehículos en la calle, por la cual nadie podía pasar. Kiros y Ward contemplaron el caótico tráfico y los insultos de los conductores, y comenzaron a reír.

-El ejército galbadiano va a ser muy aburrido una vez que Laguna se valla.- comentó Ward mientras caminaban dentro del edificio.

* * *

Laguna estaba frente a la puerta, temblando de nerviosismo y miedo. Miedo de quedar como un idiota frente a Julia, como había hecho delante del escenario. Levantó una mano para llamar a la puerta. Pero antes de poder golpear, se detuvo, paralizado. 

"_No puedo."_ Pensó el soldado. Bajo la mano y se quedó mirando la puerta. _"¡No, tengo que controlarme!_ respiró profundo y volvió a levantar la mano.

Levantó de nuevo su mano, hecha puño para golpear la puerta. Totalmente decidido, golpeó la madera. Pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar a Julia, y no podía entrar como si nada en su habitación.

Laguna bajó la mano y se quedó mirando la puerta de nuevo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Medio segundo después, volvió a levantar la mano y llamó de nuevo, más fuerte. Y esta vez si consiguió que le contestaran.

-¿Si?- preguntó la dulce voz de Julia, detrás de la puerta.

-Este… soy yo, Laguna.- contestó él, del otro lado.

Laguna escuchó como la chica se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta. Un segundo después de la respuesta, la puerta se abrió y delante de él apareció Julia, con su hermosa sonrisa y su vestido rojo, que la hacia más linda de lo que ya era, si eso era posible.

-Gracias por venir.- dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado y Laguna entraba a la hermosa habitación. Como era de suponerse, el dormitorio de Julia Heartilly era uno de los más lujosos, con dos camas y sillones muy cómodos. Tenía una heladera pequeña, y dentro varias bebidas, una de las cuales estaba abierta sobre una mesa y servida en dos vasos.

-No, gracias por invitarme.- contestó Laguna, caminando por toda la habitación, muy nervioso.

-Sentate.- ofreció Julia, con una cálida sonrisa.

Laguna obedeció, y se acercó a una de las camas que había en la habitación, sentándose en el borde de ella. Inmediatamente, impulsado por el miedo y los nervios, se levantó y buscó otro lugar. Se acercó a unas sillas que allí había y se sentó.

Julia seguía en la puerta, mirándolo y sonriendo divertida. Él levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de ella y su risa. Laguna sintió como su cara se volvía roja debido a la vergüenza.

Inmediatamente, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse. Pero al llegar hasta la salida, Julia lo detuvo.

-¿Ya te vas? Todavía no hablamos.- preguntó la mujer, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Perdón.- contestó él, bajando la vista.- Lo que pasa es que soy un gran admirador tuyo, y siempre quise poder hablar con vos. Pero ahora que puedo, estoy demasiado nervioso.

-¿Era por eso que me venías a ver tan seguido?- preguntó ella, acercándose un poco.

-¿Te… diste cuenta?- preguntó Laguna, más nervioso aún.

-Si, siempre me venías a ver tocar. Siempre sonriendo.- contestó ella, sentándose en una de las camas.- Me acordaba siempre de tus ojos. Son muy lindos, pero que ahora están muy nerviosos.

Sus nervios crecían cada vez más, y con ese comentario pensaba que iba a explotar de tanto nerviosismo. Ella lo recordaba, lo miraba mientras él también la miraba a ella, todas esas noches. A pesar de los nervios, sentía una inmensa felicidad.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que no te voy a hacer nada.- lo tranquilizó ella.- ¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo?- propuso, mientras le alcanzaba una de las copas que tenía servida.

-Gracias.- contestó él. Julia se acercó hasta Laguna, y le entregó una copa de vino.

-Esto debe ser un sueño.- murmuró Laguna, hundiéndose en su copa.

* * *

Así pasaron las horas. Laguna logró soltarse y comenzó, para variar, a hablar sobre él. Pasó por gran parte de su vida, más que nada durante su estadía en el ejército, mientras Julia lo escuchaba, sentada en el borde de su cama. 

-No me gusta mucho el ejército, pero puedo visitar muchos lugares y conocer el mundo. Y mis amigos, Kiros y Ward siempre están conmigo.- contaba Laguna con una sonrisa.- Podríamos salir a tomar algo los cuatro juntos¿qué te parece?

-Podríamos.- contestó Julia, con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!… ¿por dónde estaba?- se preguntó Laguna sin darse cuenta de su error.- Ah, si. Lo que quiero ahora es retirarme del ejército y escribir. Me encantaría ser periodista. Hace unas semanas publicaron una de mis cartas en una revista. Me puse muy contento.

-Me alegro mucho.- contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír, sonando sincera. La sonrisa de Laguna creció aún más.

-Si, y…- se detuvo en ese momento, dándose cuenta de todo. Sus amigos tenían razón, él hablaba demasiado. Hacía bastante tiempo que hablaba él solo. Ese era su problema.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Julia, preocupada.

-No, no es nada.- contestó Laguna.- Es que mis amigos tienen razón, hablo demasiado y no dejo a los demás.

-No, está bien. Me gusta cuando hablás.- replicó ella.- Hay muchos tontos que hablan porque si, pero vos no. Me siento bien cuando te escucho hablar.

-¿En… serio?- preguntó como un tonto. Ella le había dicho eso, y él no era capaz de decir nada inteligente. Por unos momentos, se quedó callado sin saber que hacer, pensando en lo que Julia le había dicho.- Bueno… hablame sobre vos. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-A mi… me gustaría cantar.- respondió Julia, mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana que daba al balcón, donde las luces de la ciudad brillaban intensamente.- No solo tocar el piano, sino escribir y cantar canciones.

-Me encantaría oírte cantar.- confesó Laguna.

-Lastima que no pueda.- comentó la chica con tristeza.- Nunca fui buena para escribir canciones. Pero, gracias a vos, tengo una idea para comenzar a escribir.

-¿Gracias a… mi?- preguntó Laguna, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si.- se dio vuelta para mirarlo, con su hermosa sonrisa. Caminó hacia él y se acercó para hablarle.- Gracias a todas las veces que me viniste a ver, y todas las emociones que me mostraste. Cuando sentías dolor, o estabas herido, o deprimido. Todas esas veces, aunque estuvieras mal, tenías una sonrisa en tu cara, pero tus ojos te delataban. Creo que puedo escribir una canción.

-Esto realmente debe ser un sueño.- comentó Laguna, sorprendido, mirando a los ojos de Julia, perdiéndose dentro de ellos.

-No, no es un sueño.- contestó ella, sonriendo también. Laguna quería decirle que era un honor y que le encantaba haber podido ayudarla a escribir una canción, pero una voz detrás de la puerta lo detuvo.

-¡Laguna!- la voz de Kiros sonó del otro lado.- ¡Tenemos que ir a la Residencia Presidencial, hay nuevas ordenes!- Laguna había desviado su mirada hacia la puerta, molesto por la interrupción de aquellas nuevas órdenes. El soldado volvió la vista, reflejando la tristeza de tener que irse. Lo mismo mostraban los ojos de la mujer.

-¿Nos vamos a ver de nuevo?- preguntó Julia con tristeza, bajando la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto¡Te lo prometo!- replicó Laguna, haciendo que Julia levantara la vista y sonriera alegremente. Laguna también sonrió.- ¡Tengo que volver para escucharte cantar!

La imagen y las voces dentro de la cabeza de Squall comenzaron a desaparecer en la oscuridad, en un torbellino ininteligible. Su mente se alejaba de aquel extraño sueño del pasado, y comenzaba a sentirse contra el piso alfombrado del tren, y escuchaba que cerca de él otras personas se movían.

Squall estaba de regreso.

* * *

Para todos los que piensen que lo único que me gusta es escribir son batallas, acá va un capítulo muy romántico, sin acción. Me encantó escribir este momento, es uno de los mejores que tiene el juego, al menos en mi opinión. 

Y Laguna en un momento dice: "Te lo prometo". Es igual a lo que le dice Squall a Rinoa, cuando se encuentran en la casa de Edea. Me pareció una buena idea para poner en el dialogo de Julia y Laguna, justo al final, ya que es una promesa que él no logra cumplir.

Bueno, creo que ya está todo dicho. Este fue uno de los capítulos más lindos, para mi, y espero que sea igual para ustedes. Hasta la próxima...

P.D.: El otro nombre para Ciudad Deling, como ya deben saber, lo saqué de la canción de U2 "City Of Blinding Lights"


	13. La Princesa

Capítulo 10: La Princesa

Abrió los ojos, e imágenes borrosas comenzaron a aparecer frente a Squall. Unos segundos después, se encontró en la sala del tren, tirado en el piso, aún sosteniendo su sable pistola y escuchando el tren que empezaba a bajar un poco la velocidad.

Una voz electrónica anunció lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Primera parada: estación de Timber. Por favor, las personas que bajen en esta estación, se les pide tomar todas sus cosas y acercarse a la salida más próxima._

Squall se levantó, todavía aturdido por el sueño que había tenido, preguntándose por qué había visto esas cosas. Frente a él, estaban Selphie y Zell, mirándolo con una expresión de soñolencia y confusión. Parecía que los tres se habían quedado dormidos finalmente.

-¿Nos dormimos todos?- preguntó Selphie.

-Eso parece.- contestó Squall, recuperando el equilibrio y envainando a Revolver.

-Seguramente fue un gas somnífero o algo así.- dijo Zell, levantándose.

"_Puede ser. Mejor estar alertas" _pensó Squall.

-¿No nos falta nada?- preguntó Selphie revisando sus cosas, comprobando que tenía todo.- ¿Algún herido?

-No, nada.- contestó Squall, haciendo lo mismo que su compañera.

-A mi tampoco.- añadió Zell, revisando su valija.

Los tres tomaron sus cosas y se prepararon para bajar del tren, mientras la velocidad iba disminuyendo más y más, y la estación comenzaba a aparecer por las ventanas.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño.- comentó Zell de repente.- Soñé que era un soldado de Galbadia, su nombre era Laguna y…

-¡Laguna, yo también soñé con él!- exclamó Selphie, cortando la frase de su compañero.- ¡Era muy lindo!

-Laguna, Kiros, y Ward.- murmuró Squall, confundido. No podrían haber soñado los tres lo mismo¿o si?

-¡Los mismos!- replicó el artista marcial, volteando hacia el jefe de equipo- ¿No me digan que ustedes también lo soñaron?

-Es imposible.- dijo Selphie.- No puede ser.

Squall se detuvo a pensar. Los tres habían soñado con las mismas personas. El mismo sueño. Pero eso era imposible.

-No podemos quedarnos a pensar en eso.- dijo Selphie.- Tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra misión.

"_Supongo que tiene razón"_ pensó Squall, asintiendo. No podían darle más vueltas a ese tema, ahora tenían que concentrarse en la misión que había por delante.

-Selphie tiene razón. Podemos comentárselo al director cuando regresemos al jardín.- replicó el jefe de equipo. Zell y Selphie asintieron.

Los tres Seeds tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron de regreso al compartimiento anterior, donde se encontraba la salida. Unos minutos más tarde, el tren se detuvo por completo, el grupo bajó a la estación.

Squall, Selphie y Zell bajaron del vagón, llegando frente a una escalera de piedra que descendía hacia la ciudad de Timber, por la cual muchas personas apuradas subían al tren o bajaban de este.

Los tres compañeros comenzaron a bajar por la escalera cuando un chico los detuvo. Tendría unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, y vestía un chaleco amarillo y una remera blanca, con un pañuelo azul en la cabeza y jeans.

-El bosque de Timber ha cambiado mucho, no ¿les parece?- comentó el joven, con un acento muy raro, hablando con muchas z.

Squall se volvió, algo molesto por tener que decir una contraseña tan estúpida como la que diría a continuación, pero esas eran las órdenes de sus clientes, así que nada podía hacer.

-Pero todavía quedan búhos.- contestó el jefe de equipo. El joven mostró una amigable sonrisa

-¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Watts, bienvenidos a Timber, síganme!- el chico echó a correr escaleras a bajo hacia una estación de tren.

Squall, Selphie y Zell siguieron al cliente, algo confundidos. Era increíble que el cliente tuviera casi la misma edad que ellos, cuando normalmente eran personas mayores, importantes dentro de la sociedad, con poder y dinero.

Se detuvieron en una estación de tren que había en la ciudad. A los pocos minutos, para desgracia de Squall y Zell, pero no para Selphie, y como era obvio, llegó un tren de color amarillo con dos vagones adosados.

Watts les indicó que subieran, y cuando todos estuvieron dentro, el tren comenzó a moverse nuevamente, saliendo de la ciudad y adentrándose en los enormes bosques que rodeaban la ciudad de Timber.

* * *

Seifer estaba sentado en el suelo de la celda. Estaba en un enorme lugar, oscuro y siniestro, solo iluminado por dos tubos de luz. La sala de detenciones del jardín era, definitivamente, el peor lugar que existía dentro del edificio. Dos largas filas de celdas se ubicaban a lo largo de la sala, y en el fondo había un escritorio, donde se sentaba un SeeD, armado con un bastón.

Él único alumno ahí dentro era Seifer. Nadie más. Las descripciones que daban los alumnos sobre la sala de detenciones no se acercaban a lo que era verlo por uno mismo. Un lugar muy triste y solitario, y oscuro y tétrico. Realmente estaba reservado para los alumnos más problemáticos.

Sin embargo, Seifer no tenía intenciones de permanecer dentro de esa celda.

Desde que se había enterado que Squall, junto con Selphie y Zell, habían sido enviados a una misión en Timber, ellos solos sin ningún apoyo, se había puesto furioso. Aquellos tres idiotas no podían hacer nada por si solos, menos ser enviados a una misión. Lo necesitaban a él.

El rubio arrogante observó hacia el fondo de la sala, donde se encontraba el guardia, con expresión aburrida. Sobre la mesa se encontraban su Hyperion, junto con todo su equipo y sus guardianes. Los tenía que recuperar para salir de ese lugar.

-¡Guardia!- gritó Seifer desde su celda, unos metros más lejos. El SeeD se giró, observando hacia el prisionero.

-¿Qué querés?- gruñó el guardia, acercándose hasta Seifer.

-¿Cómo estás, idiota?- contestó el rubio, sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¿Qué dijiste?- rugió el SeeD, sacando su bastón de forma amenazante. Haber estado todo ese tiempo dentro de ese lugar oscuro lo había puesto de mal humor, y quería descargarse con alguien.

-Te dije idiota. Eso es lo que sos, imbécil.- contestó Seifer, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Vos te la buscaste!- rugió el SeeD, completamente encolerizado, abriendo la puerta y levantando su bastón para golpear a Seifer.

Seifer sonrió. Aún sin sus enlaces, él era rápido, y logró esquivar el ataque del guardia. Velozmente, Seifer pasó a su lado, arrebatándole las llaves de la celda y saliendo. El SeeD se giró para seguir a Seifer, descubriendo muy tarde el plan que el cadete tenía. Justo cuando estaba por salir, el rubio tenía la llave dentro de la cerradura, cerrando la puerta y dejando al guardia dentro.

-¡Sacame de acá!- ordenó el SeeD, furioso, intentando forzar las puertas. Sin embargo, aún con los enlaces, las celdas eran muy gruesas y difíciles de doblar.- ¡Ahora!

-Primera regla, no atacar enojado.- replicó Seifer, riendo con arrogancia.

El cadete le dio la espalda al SeeD y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el escritorio. Tomó a Hyperion de la mesa y lo colocó nuevamente en su cinturón, junto con el resto de su equipo. Luego tomó las esferas de energía que contenían a los GFs, y se concentró, enlazándolas una por una.

El ascensor llegó hasta la sala de detenciones en ese momento, y de adentro salió otro SeeD, también armado con un bastón, llegando para relevar a su compañero.

La mirada del SeeD se dirigió hacia Seifer, totalmente confundido, y luego hacia su compañero, encerrado en la celda. El hombre se dirigió de regreso hacia la pared de su izquierda, donde había un interruptor que activaba la alarma, y lo golpeó.

El ruido estruendoso de las alarmas sonó a través de todo el Jardín de Balamb, alertando a todos los SeeDs que había en el edificio de los problemas en la sala de detenciones.

-Mierda.- gruñó Seifer, desenvainando a Hyperior.- Parece que tengo compañía.

* * *

Dentro del vagón, los tres Seeds dejaron en el suelo sus bolsos y esperaron a que Watts regresara del vagón contiguo, el cual los Seeds por supuesto no conocían. Squall aprovechó para examinar el lugar.

Se encontraban en una pequeña habitación que tenía una puerta cerrada en frente de ellos, llevando a un cuarto más pequeño, y otra a su izquierda que continuaba hacia los demás vagones, y por las ventanas en las paredes se veían los árboles y bosques por los que pasaban.

Después de diez minutos de espera, Watts apareció con otro chico, que también aparentaba no pasar los veinte años, vestido con unos pantalones blancos y una remera azul de mangas largas, de cabello corto y negro.

-¡Bienvenidos! Ustedes deben ser los Seeds que contratamos.- saludó el joven, acercándose hacia los tres Seeds.

-Squall Leonhart, soy el jefe del equipo.- se presentó el Seed.- Ellos son mis compañeros, Zell Dincht y Selphie Tilmitt.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zone, soy el jefe de los Búhos del Bosque.- Zone extendió su mano hacia Squall, quien por supuesto ignoró con un simple movimiento de su cabeza. Entendiendo la señal, el joven se acercó a Zell y Selphie y le estrechó sus manos en forma de saludo.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta nuestra "princesa".- comentó Zone, volviéndose hacia Watts.

-Esta durmiendo.- contestó él.

-¿Todavía?- protestó Zone, bajando la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia el jefe de los Seeds.- Squall¿te importaría ir a despertarla? Está al final del pasillo, pasando esa puerta.

El silencio se apoderó del pequeño compartimiento. Squall sintió como su enojo comenzaba a crecer. Ellos tres eran guerreros entrenados, contratados para el combate, no para servir a un grupo de adolescentes.

-¿Nos contrataron para hacer mensajería o que?- preguntó el Seed, su tono peligroso, pero sin elevar la voz.

-Eh… no, tranquilo, no es eso.- Zone estaba asustado por semejante reacción. No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, ante la mirada severa del Seed.

-No, está bien.- Squall se tranquilizó. Él era un guerrero, no un mensajero, y aquel comentario lo había molestado, pero no era para ponerse así tampoco.- Pero espero que no se repitan este tipo de órdenes.- finalizó, y salió por la puerta que tenía a su izquierda.

-¡Ay, mi estomago!- se quejó Zone, llevándose una mano el vientre. Y allí se quedó agachado durante un rato.

Squall cruzó la puerta que tenía a su izquierda, y llegó a un estrecho pasillo con varias puerta a un costado, que posiblemente conectaban con las habitaciones donde se los demás miembros de la resistencia, o los operadores del vagón.

El Seed llegó al final del pasillo y encontró una puerta semiabierta, desde la cual se podía ver un cuarto decorado de rosa hasta donde se podía ver, con algunos muebles dentro. Squall abrió lentamente la puerta, intentando no despertar a quien quiera que durmiese allí dentro.

El cuarto, realmente, estaba totalmente cubierto por papel tapiz rosa y el piso era de alfombra del mismo color. Dentro había un pequeño escritorio y algunos armarios, y en el centro había una cama.

En ella dormía pacíficamente una joven de alrededor diecisiete años, morocha y vestida con un vestido celeste. Tenía la espalda contra el Seed, quien solo podía ver su largo cabello que caía detrás de sus hombros, y sobre su vestido un par de alas de ángel, sobre sus hombros. También llevaba puestas botas negras que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, aún estando acostada.

Squall la contempló un momento. Le parecía muy familiar, sabía que la conocía de algún lugar, pero no podía acordarse en ese momento. También al entrar, recordó el perfume que inundaba la habitación.

Pensando en como despertar a aquella chica, y a la vez maldiciendo su mala suerte por tener que realizar esa misión, se acercó un poco más a la cama. En ese momento, mientras el Seed se preguntaba cómo despertarla, la chica se movió en su cama y se giró, abriendo sus ojos y mirando directamente hacia Squall.

De inmediato la reconoció. Cómo iba a olvidar a la chica con la que había bailado la noche anterior. Esos ojos castaños que, por unos momentos, lo habían cambiado completamente. La chica se sentó en la cama, observando igual de sorprendida a Squall.

-¡Ah, la noche anterior, en el baile… eras vos!- exclamó la chica, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Squall asintió, acercándose un poco.

-Mi nombre es Squall Leonhart, jefe del equipo.- se presentó Squall.- Vengo con otros dos.

El Seed no pudo presentir la reacción de la chica, quien en ese momento saltó de la cama en dirección a Squall, rodeando el cuello del guerrero con sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Los Seeds!- exclamó ella, su cara brillando con alegría.

-¿Tanto te alegra?- preguntó Squall, mientras la apartaba despacio, sacando sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello. Aún sintiéndose molesto por la sorpresiva reacción de la chica, de alguna manera no tenía intención de apartarla tan rápido. Squall pudo notar que debajo del vestido llevaba una remera negra sin mangas, junto con pantalones negros cortos, y una falda azul sobre estos.

-¡Por supuesto! Llevamos mucho tiempo pidiéndole al jardín que nos envíen Seeds, pero nunca nos tomaban en serio. Que suerte que hablé directamente con el director Kramer.- La chica sonreía casi como Selphie, y comenzó a dar saltos, aplaudiendo.- ¡Que bueno, vamos a poder hacer cosas que nunca soñamos!

-¿Entonces a quien buscabas era al director Cid?- preguntó Squall. la chica negó con la cabeza.

-¿Conocés a Seifer?- preguntó ella.

"_Como olvidarlo"_ pensó Squall, desviando la mirada, sus ojos entrecerrándose. A pesar de no entender cómo ella conocía a su rival, estaba molesto por que ella lo conocía, y no entendía por qué se sentía así.

-Si.- contestó Squall, con tono amargo.

-Él fue quien me presentó al director, y cuando le expliqué la situación arregló todo él mismo.- explicó la chica, sonriendo felizmente.- Cid es una buena persona. Estaba segura de que un grupo de Seeds vendría para ayudar a nuestro grupo, ya que no tenemos grandes cantidades de dinero.

La hermosa chica que podía cambiar a Squall comenzó a reír con alegría, le dio la espalda y se quedó mirando la ventana del cuarto, por donde todavía se veían los árboles. Un pequeño silencio se apoderó, hasta que Squall lo quebró.

-Yo voy a regresar con los otros.- explicó el Seed regresando hacia la puerta.

-¡Esperame, yo también!- dijo ella, agarrándolo por el brazo para detenerlo.- No me presenté. Mi nombre es Rinoa Heartilly, mucho gusto.- le tomó la mano y la estrechó. Ni Squall mismo podía entender por qué le estaba dando la mano a una persona que ni siquiera conocía, cuando no lo hacía ni siquiera con Zell. Si alguno de sus dos compañeros hubiera entrado en ese momento, se habría sorprendido bastante.

-Una pregunta más.- dijo Rinoa, soltando la mano del Seed.- ¿Él también está?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Squall, confundido.

-Seifer.- respondió Rinoa.

-No, Seifer no es Seed.- explicó Squall, desviando su mirada.

-Ah, que lastima.- comentó ella, algo deprimida por la noticia. Eso hizo que, extrañamente, Squall se molestara más. Rinoa recobró la alegría rápidamente, y lo miró de nuevo, sonriendo. Lo único que no estaba bien era el tipo de mirada, que parecía ser algo peligrosa.- No sabía que los Seeds sabían bailar.

Squall maldijo por dentro. Ahora no podía mentir. Ya sabía que Rinoa se había dado cuenta durante el baile que él había estado fingiendo bailar mal, pero no se esperaba que ella lanzara ese comentario.

-Puede ser útil en misiones de infiltración, para acercarse al blanco.- explicó el Seed, diciendo la verdad. El jardín también entrenaba a sus Seeds para misiones de infiltración, y bailar era una de las habilidades principales que tenían que adquirir, en caso de ser necesario durante una misión.

-Ah, entonces solo lo hacen por trabajo.- comentó Rinoa, bajando la mirada. Se notaba en expresión que estaba realmente deprimida por lo que le había dicho Squall, y él no entendía por qué.

Squall se dio vuelta, en dirección hacia la puerta. Justo cuando estaba por salir, lo sorprendió un ladrido proveniente del pasillo, y en la puerta apareció un perro marrón y blanco. Rinoa soltó una exclamación, y se agachó junto al perro, acariciándolo.

-Te voy a presentar.- susurró la chica mientras se levantaba.- Squall, te presentó a mi compañero, Ángelo. Es un perro muy especial.

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Squall, sarcástico.

-¡Es verdad!- protestó Rinoa, molesta por el comentario burlón del jefe de los Seeds.- Es un perro entrenado para el combate.

Squall asintió. Era verdad que existían perros especiales, entrenados para combatir. Era muy extraño ver uno, pero existían. Y además, eran muy difíciles de entrenar. Primero a obedecer al dueño, y luego venía el entrenamiento en el ataque.

Sin embargo había animales que eran más comunes de ver entrenados en el combate, como los chocobos. Eran pájaros amarillos muy grandes, los cuales eran muy comúnmente entrenados en ataques e incluso en hechizos, gracias a la larga vida que podían tener.

-Portate bien.- ordenó Rinoa agachándose nuevamente hacia su mascota. Luego se levantó y miró a Squall.- Vamos con los demás.

La chica salió de la habitación seguida por Squall, y ambos cruzaron el pasillo y llegaron hasta donde estaban los otros.

Cerca de la puerta estaba Zell, aburrido. Selphie miraba por la ventana de la puerta por la que los Seeds habían entrado al vagón, cerca de Zell. Watts seguía en el mismo lugar, cerca de la otra puerta, y Zone parecía haberse recuperado de su dolor de estomago.

Guiando a Rinoa, Squall presentó a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Este es Zell.- explicó Squall.- Zell, ella es Rinoa.

La chica se acercó hasta el artista marcial, estrechando sus manos.

-Y ella es Selphie.- siguió Squall, acercándose a su compañera. Las dos chicas se saludaron de la misma manera.

-Bien, si ya está todo listo.- dijo Rinoa luego de hacer las presentaciones.- Pasemos a explicar la misión.

Watts abrió la puerta que tenía a su lado, que conducía a un pequeño pasillo algo oscuro. Él y Zone entraron primeros, luego siguieron Zell y Selphie, y luego Rinoa, quien invitó a Squall a entrar.

Se encontraron en una sala un poco más grande que la anterior, la cual tenía las persianas bajas y estaba muy oscura, salvo por un pequeño foco de luz que colgaba, dando casi toda la luz sobre la mesa que había en el centro.

Sobre la mesa había varios papeles y carpetas, y una gran maqueta de una red de trenes (para variar), con la que, supuso Squall, los clientes iban a explicar la misión a realizar. Sobre las paredes había varios recortes de diarios y revistas, todos artículos políticos, y algunos carteles de protesta.

-Pónganse donde estén más cómodos.- dijo Watts. Squall se ubicó cerca de una pared a un costado de la mesa, Selphie se puso en una de las ventanas, mirando el paisaje, y Zell estaba cerca de la mesa.

-El plan que queremos llevar a cabo…- comenzó a explicar Zone, su voz sonando con orgullo.-…se convertirá en leyenda, y el nombre de nuestro movimiento va a quedar en la historia más reciente de la independencia de Timber. ¡Qué emoción!

Ninguno de los tres Seeds dijo nada sobre el comentario, pero se notaba que estaban molestos por esa misión. Pero a pesar de que pareciese un juego de chicos, los Seeds debían aceptar cualquier orden o misión sin contestar o revelarse. Así que aunque no les gustara, tenían que hacerlo.

-Este plan comenzó a prepararse cuando Watts encontró información muy secreta…- continuó Zone.

-Ese fue mi trabajo.- acotó Watts, interrumpiendo a su compañero.

-… sobre un político muy importante de Galbadia, que vendría a Timber.- finalizó Zone.

-Importantísimo.- añadió Watts, nuevamente interrumpiendo a su compañero.

-Ese funcionario es nada menos que el mismo presidente de Galbadia, Vincer Deling.- dijo Zone.- El tirano y odiado dictador, a quien no quieren ni en su propio país.

-Viene en un tren especial, de alta seguridad.- añadió Rinoa.

-El plan es el siguiente…- comenzó Zone. En ese momento, Selphie interrumpió sorpresivamente la explicación.

-¡Disparar al tren con un lanzamisiles!- exclamó la pequeña Seeds, sobresaltando a los tres compañeros, pero no a Squall y Zell, quienes ya la conocían muy bien, y sonrieron un poco ante el comentario.

-Eh, no, no, no realmente.- tartamudeó Zone, asustado. Para quienes no la conocían, Selphie podía resultar aterradora.

-¡¿Y entonces qué?!- gruñó Zell, quien estaba harto, y se descargó con Zone, haciendo que este se asustara más.

-Yo les voy a explicar.- dijo Rinoa, acercándose hasta la maqueta e invitando a todos a acercarse.- Deling viaja en un tren de alta seguridad, el cual tiene cuatro vagones. La locomotora, el vagón de guardia uno, el vagón del presidente, y el vagón de guardia dos. Más los nuestros que son el vagón guarida, y el que reemplazaría al presidente, de color azul. Dentro de este último hay una maqueta robótica del presidente Deling que reemplazará al verdadero. Para conseguir reemplazar el vagón del presidente con el nuestro tenemos dos puntos de desvío antes de llegar a la ciudad, y la operación está armada para realizarla en siete pasos. Zone, por favor.

El chico se acercó hasta unos pequeños interruptores que había en la maqueta y los encendió. Los dos trenes en miniatura comenzaron a moverse, reemplazando los vagones mientras Rinoa explicaba los pasos a seguir.

-Primero hay que saltar desde nuestro vagón hacia el vagón de guardia dos. Después tenemos que cruzar este vagón silenciosamente ya que los guardias tienen sensores que pueden descubrirnos. A continuación debemos cruzar el vagón donde se encuentra el presidente para llegar hasta el vagón guardia uno. Cuarto, realizar las operaciones de desenganche en el guardia uno antes del desvío. Quinto, insertar en el espacio abierto por el desenganche nuestro vagón guarida y replica. Luego realizar el segundo desenganche en el vagón guardia dos, antes del desvío. Por último huir en el vagón guarida con el vagón del presidente.- explicó Rinoa mientras los vagones miniatura realizaban las operaciones.- ¿Está entendido o hay alguna duda?- Squall y los otros dos Seeds asintieron.- Esta operación está planeada para realizarse en cinco minutos.

-¿Nos va a alcanzar el tiempo?- preguntó Zell. La respuesta, para los Seeds, era si sin lugar a dudas. Un grupo inexperto no podría realizarlo solo, pero los Seeds estaba preparados para cualquier tipo de misión.

-Estamos seguros de que los Seeds lo pueden hacer en menos tiempo.- contestó Rinoa, sonriendo.

-Fácil, fácil.- comentó Selphie, asintiendo.

-Entonces, si todo está entendido, Watts les va a explicar la forma de eludir los sensores.- Rinoa le dejó el lugar a su compañero.

-Dentro de los trenes de guardia uno y dos existen dos tipos de sensores: acústico y térmico. Los acústicos lo utilizan los soldados de uniforme azul y los térmicos los soldados de rojo. El primero de los sensores se activa con movimiento, si se escucha algún ruido. El térmico funciona si una persona está quieta, ya que busca el calor.- Watts hizo una pausa, mientras el tren realizaba por tercera vez los desenganches.- Estos sensores se utilizan al levantar las persianas de vagón, y solo alcanza el radio de la ventana.

-¿Cómo vamos a saber cuando se usa cada sensor?- prguntó Squall, molesto por la forma de hablar de su cliente, y de que no fuese directo a lo importante.

-Hay que utilizar una cámara que tiene instalada un cable, capaz de atravesar el metal y mostrar lo que sucede dentro.- contestó Watts, mostrando una pequeña pantalla, con un cable largo detrás.

-Ahora, cómo hacer los desenganches.- dijo Rinoa, reemplazando a su compañero.

-¿Cómo vamos a desenganchar un tren en movimiento?- preguntó Selphie.

-Aunque parezca imposible, hay una manera.- respondió Rinoa con una sonrisa- El sistema de seguridad del tren tiene una manera de desenganchar los vagones en movimiento, introduciendo algunas contraseñas, que Watts ha conseguido y que tengo yo. Hay un panel debajo de las puertas de cada vagón, y una persona tiene que bajar para introducir las contraseñas.

Rinoa dirigió su mirada hacia Squall, quien supo al instante que iba a suceder luego.

-Squall, vos vas a ser esa persona.- dijo ella, y el Seed asintió.- Tenés que introducir un número de cuatro cifras de entre el 1 al 4. Hay que poner los números sin equivocarse, sino se activa la alarma del tren. Para cada contraseña hay cinco segundos, si no se hace dentro de ese tiempo cambia la contraseña. Una vez introducidas la cantidad de contraseñas el vagón queda desenganchado, y en ese momento tenemos que ponernos a salvo para no quedar en el vagón en el momento del desenganche.- explicó Rinoa.

En ese momento, Zone detuvo la marcha del tren en miniatura, y Selphie se lo quedó mirando con atención, examinando cada uno de los vagones. El del presidente parecía hecho a mano. Y muy mal hecho.

-Disculpen pero… ¿por qué el vagón del presidente está tan feo? Es diferente a los otros.- preguntó la chica, señalando la maqueta.

-Es que es el único hecho a mano, lo pintó Rinoa. Los demás los compramos.- contestó Zone, intentando no reír.

-Está muy mal pintado.- señaló la chica entre risas.

"_Es verdad, ahora que lo veo"_ pensó Squall, observando el tren con atención.

-¡No me critiquen!- protestó Rinoa.- Está hecho a propósito, para expresar… mi odio hacia el presidente… ¡si, eso!

-Seguro.- se burló Zell.

-Es mucho odio, para que te haya salido así.- añadió Selphie.

-¡Basta, no se hable más!- finalizó la chica, bastante molesta.- Cuando estén listos, avísenle a Watts, pero no se demoren.

Rinoa salió con paso rápido por la puerta, seguida de sus dos compañeros. Squall, Selphie y Zell los siguieron hacia fuera, y Zone les señaló una habitación para que pudieran dejar los bolsos y preparar lo que necesitaran.

Los tres Seeds dejaron todas sus cosas y verificaron los enlaces y el equipo. Luego, salieron al pasillo para comenzar con la misión, y se cruzaron con Watts, que parecía ir hacia el otro vagón.

-¿Vieron ya la réplica del presidente?- preguntó el joven.- Todavía están a tiempo, si quieren. Es el cuarto de al lado.

Con un poco de curiosidad, los tres Seeds entraron por la puerta a su lado mientras Watts se alejaba. Allí había varias personas cerca de un monitor, el cual mostraba el sistema del tren.

En un banco en ese mismo cuarto, había hombre grandote, medio dormido, y a su lado una réplica exacta del presidente Vincer Deling. Los tres Seeds se acercaron hasta la réplica, y al estar bastante cerca, está habló.

_-¡Si no es nada importante, no me molesten!_- dijo una voz potente que provenía del muñeco. El gordo se despertó sobresaltado.

-Ah, era solo el muñeco.- dijo.- ¿Vieron que bien que está hecho?

Y tenía razón. Era igual al presidente de Galbadia, y con la misma expresión. Squall tenía que reconocer que, aunque el grupo de resistencia no fuese muy serio, sabían arreglárselas bien.

Luego de ver al falso presidente, el grupo salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación donde habían entrado. Allí, en la puerta de salida, estaba Watts, esperándolos.

Rinoa y Zone dejaron de hablar cuando Squall, Selphie y Zell aparecieron.

-¿Qué les pareció el muñeco del presidente?- preguntó Watts con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- preguntó Squall, ignorando la pregunta.

-Tenemos que ir hasta el vagón réplica, para subir al techo y así poder cruzar.- explicó Rinoa- Bueno, vamos a formar el grupo de acción.

-Aaaaaa…- comenzó Watts, asustado.- Yo soy bueno para la información.- el chico se metió de nuevo en la sala donde estaba la maqueta.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, mi estomago!- se quejó Zone, llevándose una mano al vientre.

-Me tiene harta.- murmuró Rinoa, llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza. Luego levantó la vista y miró a los Seeds.- Bien, parece que somos nosotros los que vamos a actuar. Vamos hacia el vagón réplica, estamos por alcanzar el tren del presidente.

Rinoa atravesó la puerta y caminó por el pasillo, hacia el vagón réplica, seguida por los Seeds.

La misión había comenzado.

* * *

Y Seifer se escapó, al final. Al igual que la escena con Quistis y Shu, en el examen de Dollet, en este capítulo se muestra como Seifer logra escapar de la prisión, o al menos como pienso yo que logró escapar de la prisión.

También, acá se presenta a Rinoa. Hay varios momentos en los que Squall se pone celoso, aunque no lo sepa. Me gustó escribir ese tipo de cosas durante el encuentro entre Rinoa y Squall, pensando como se sentiría él al saber que Rinoa conocía a Seifer.

Bueno, acá está. El próximo capítulo va a tener algo de acción, así que va a ser un poco más divertido para leer. Espero que les guste, y dejen sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima.


	14. Mentiras

Capítulo 11: Mentiras

Seifer se lanzó rápidamente contra el guardia, quien no tuvo tiempo de escapar. Hyperion cortó el bastón del Seed, y luego volvió a bajar, cortando al hombre en el pecho. No había sido una herida mortal, Seifer no se atrevía a matar a un compañero, pero había sido suficiente para sacar de su camino al Seed y tomar el ascensor.

En el vestíbulo, los Seeds y cadetes habían comenzado a prepararse para detener la huída de Seifer Almasy. Quistis, quien se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento en esos momentos, salió corriendo directo hacia la entrada del jardín al escuchar la alarma. Tenía el presentimiento de que la alerta tenía que ver con Seifer.

Y no se equivocaba. Al llegar al pasillo principal del vestíbulo, su mirada se dirigió directamente hacia el ascensor. Allí, Seifer bloqueaba el ataque de un cadete, mientras uno de los Seeds se acercaba, su sable listo para atacar a Seifer. El rubio empujó al cadete, conectando una destructiva patada que lo hizo cruzar todo el vestíbulo, hasta caer al suelo inconsciente, y se giró hacia el Seed. El filo de Hyperion cortó sobre el torso del Seed, sin llegar a ser mortal pero logrando inutilizar a su oponente.

Seifer examinó rápidamente el lugar, viendo como desde la derecha llegaban más Seeds con sus armas listas. El cadete comenzó a correr hacia la entrada, donde más cadetes y Seeds se reunían para detenerlo. La mirada de Seifer encontró a Quistis, y el rubio sonrió, dándole un rápido saludo.

La ex instructora sacó su látigo y fue directo hacia donde se dirigía Seifer. Este ya había inutilizado a uno de los cadetes, y ahora cortaba en el pecho a uno de los Seeds. Otro Seed, más lejos, levantó su rifle y comenzó a disparar hacia Seifer. El rubio se giró hacia un lado, los proyectiles incrustándose en el suelo, y se lanzó contra su oponente. Un movimiento casi invisible de Hyperion cortó en dos la ametralladora. El Seed intentó retroceder ante el ataque de Seifer, pero un poderoso golpe, aumentado por los enlaces, lo hizo cruzar el pasillo hasta chocar con una pared.

Justo cuando Seifer se estaba por ir, el látigo de Quistis se enrolló alrededor de su pie, lo levantó con gran facilidad, y lo hizo cruzar el pasillo hasta chocar contra una pared. Seifer se levantó rápidamente, el odio reflejado en su cara, y se lanzó contra Quistis. La Seed levantó su mano hacia él, lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego. La hoja de Hyperion cortó horizontalmente el hechizo, dejando a Quistis sorprendida, mientras Seifer levantaba su mano hacia ella y lanzaba y poderoso rayo, que obligó a Quistis a retroceder, cayendo al suelo.

Dos rayos más obligaron a retroceder a los demás Seeds que en ese momento llegaban, mientras Seifer se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del jardín.

-¡Nos vemos!- gritó Seifer, dando un rápido saludo hacia Quistis.

El rubio cruzó rápidamente la entrada, en dirección hacia los patios exteriores del jardín, y los Seeds detrás de él, a toda velocidad para atraparlo antes de que llegara a la ciudad.

* * *

El fuerte viento les golpeaba en la cara a los cuatro, haciendo más difícil la visión, mientras el tren avanzaba a toda velocidad.

Habían cruzado el vagón réplica hasta la puerta de salida de este, la cual tenía una escalera, por la que habían subido hasta el techo del tren, y desde allí habían llegado, saltando, hasta el techo del vagón guarida. Ahora estaban alcanzando un tren con cuatro vagones, donde iba Vinzer Deling.

-¡Preparados! - gritó Rinoa, intentando hacerse escuchar a través del sonido del tren y del viento.- ¡Tenemos que saltar hacia el vagón de guardia lo más rápido posible!

-¡De acuerdo!- gritó Squall, asintiendo. Zell y Selphie también asintieron.

El tren se fue acercando más y más hacia ellos, y en unos minutos el tren de la resistencia estaba al lado del tren del presidente. Sin dudar un instante, Rinoa saltó hacia el vagón, cayendo sobre él sin problemas, y los Seeds la imitaron.

El grupo de cuatro se movió con velocidad por el techo del vagón de guardia, recordando perfectamente los pasos que tenían que seguir, hasta llegar al borde del vagón, el cual conectaba con el del presidente.

-¡Aquí no hay sensores, así que no hay que preocuparse por el movimiento!- explicó Rinoa, mientras avanzaba.

-¿Por qué no hay sensores en este vagón? Debería ser el más protegido.- preguntó Squall.

-Deling odia los sistemas electrónicos, y se negó a ponerlos en su vagón. Es una suerte para nosotros. ¡Ahora tenemos que movernos hacia el próximo vagón para realizar el primer desenganche!- Rinoa se volteó y siguió avanzando hacia el siguiente techo.

Saltando de nuevo en el borde del vagón, los cuatro llegaron hasta el primer vagón de guardia, donde Squall tendría que realizar la operación de desenganche mientras Selphie y Zell, utilizando ambos una de las cámaras que Watts les había entregado, vigilaban a los guardias que constantemente estaban usando los sensores térmicos y acústicos. Rinoa llevaba en su espalda un bolso pequeño, el cual contenía el equipo que necesitaba Squall.

-Aquí está el equipo para que puedas descender hasta el panel que está debajo de esta puerta.- explicó la chica. En el extremo del vagón estaba la puerta de salida, y debajo de la puerta, a un costado, estaba el panel donde Squall tenía que introducir los códigos para el desenganche.- Cuidado ahí abajo.

Squall solo asintió, y comenzó a ponerse el equipo para bajar desde el techo, mientras Selphie y Zell tomaban su lugar encima de las ventanas. El equipo de Squall consistía en un cinturón, y junto con este un cable que se enganchaba al techo, el cual podía soportar grandes cantidades de peso. Tenía un pequeño botón a un costado, que servía para enrollar el cable y subir.

Squall enganchó el cable del cinturón al techo y bajó hasta el panel. A pesar de estar apoyado en la puerta, le era difícil el trabajo al estar tan cerca del piso y con el viento tan fuerte que le golpeaba la cara.

Una vez abajo, el Seed buscó el panel, el cual tenía a su derecha, y se acercó hasta él, haciendo una seña a Rinoa de que estaba listo.

-¡El primer código es tres, tres, dos, uno!- gritó Rinoa desde el techo.

Squall tecleó los cuatro dígitos a toda velocidad antes de que pasaran los cinco segundos. Un sonido electrónico le avisó que había introducido bien el código.

-¡El segundo…!- comenzó Rinoa.

-¡Va el rojo!- gritó Selphie, desde su posición.

-¡También el azul!- anunció Zell.

Squall giró la vista hacia las ventanas. Era verdad. Dos soldados, uno vestido con uniforme rojo y el otro de azul, se acercaban, cada uno con un aparato en la mano cada uno. Sin perder tiempo, Squall presionó el botón que enrollaba el cable antes de que llegaran los soldados.

-¡Sensor térmico comprobado!- anunció el soldado de rojo, observando la puerta.

-¡Sensor acústico comprobado!- añadió el de azul, siguiendo a su compañero.

Los dos soldados se giraron y regresaron a sus posiciones. Squall esperó la indicación de sus compañeros, y volvió a bajar hacia el panel.

-¡El segundo código es cuatro, cuatro, dos, tres!- dijo Rinoa. Squall no perdió tiempo en introducir los cuatro números.

-¡Rápido, el tercero es…!- comenzó Rinoa.

-¡Va el rojo!- anunció Selphie, observando por la pantalla que tenía frente a ella.

-¡También el azul!- añadió Zell, observando su pantalla. El artista marcial se dio cuenta de que el azul no iba hacia donde estaba Squall, sino hacia otro lado.- ¡El azul no está yendo!

-Ya está, ya se fue.- dijo Selphie.- Ya podés bajar.

El Seed no perdió tiempo en bajar, y rápidamente se ubicó frente al panel que tenía a la derecha.

- ¡El código es cuatro, cuatro, cuatro, uno!- anunció Rinoa.

Squall introdujo los números velozmente, justo cuando estaban llegando al primer cruce, donde los dos trenes se unirían. El mismo sonido electrónico de antes anunció que el código estaba bien, y un ruido, más fuerte, sobresaltó a Squall. A su lado, la unión de ambos vagones comenzaba a separarse.

-¡Vamos, Squall!- llamó Rinoa, mientras ella, Zell y Selphie regresaban hacia atrás.

El Seed volvió a tocar el botón que enrollaba la cuerda, y siguió a sus compañeros de vuelta hacia el vagón del presidente.

Los mecanismos del vagón comenzaron a soltarse, y el vagón de la resistencia se cruzó con el vagón de Deling, ubicándose entre medio de este. Los dos trenes se unieron, y el primer desvío pasó sin problemas.

* * *

La puerta del vagón donde iba el presidente se abrió, y por ella entró un soldado, vestido con uniforme azul y con el equipo completo, rifle y sable. El soldado, dudando, se acercó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba sentado Vinzer Deling.

Señor.- dijo Karl, dando el saludo militar al presidente.- Todo está en orden, señor.

¿De nuevo?- murmuró Deling, sonando molesto.- Ya van veintisiete veces, soldado. ¿Cuántas veces más me vas a molestar con este informe sin sentido?

Lo siento señor, pero son mis órdenes, señor.- replicó Karl.

Supongo que no es problema mío.- contestó Deling, negando con la cabeza.- Retirate.

Si, señor.- dijo el soldado, dando el saludo nuevamente.

Karl se giró, en dirección a la puerta, maldiciendo por su mala suerte y por ese imbécil de Deling. Ahora se iba a quedar sin paga por el siguiente mes, estaba seguro.

-Justo ahora que le iba a proponer casamiento.- se quejó el soldado, bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Nos queda poco tiempo antes del siguiente desvío.- explicó Rinoa.- Y tenemos dos operaciones más de desenganche antes de llegar. Zell y Selphie, ustedes dos se van a encargar del vagón guarida, mientras Squall y yo nos encargamos de este. ¿De acuerdo?- la chica le entregó las contraseñas correspondientes y un equipo idéntico al de Squall.

-Entendido.- contestó Zell, atándose el cinturón. Ambos Seeds se alejaron de sus compañeros, en dirección al vagón guarida.

-Bueno, parece que ahora estamos los dos solos.- comentó Rinoa, sonriendo, mientras Squall colocaba el cable en su posición para bajar.- Ahora estás solo, así que vas a tener que estar atento a los guardias que vienen siempre.

Squall bajó por la puerta hasta llegar al panel, mirando hacia las ventanas. Los guardias estaban mirando hacia otro lado, tenía tiempo suficiente.

-¡Ahora son cinco códigos!- anunció Rinoa.- El primero es cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

El Seed presionó rápidamente los cuatro números en el panel. El mismo sonido electrónico le avisó que los números eran correctos. Volvió a girar la cabeza para ver a los soldados, sin embargo estos seguían sin mirar hacia la ventana.

-¡El siguiente es tres, tres, dos, tres!- dijo la chica.

Squall volvió a introducir los números, escuchando de nuevo el sonido. Y miró de nuevo: esta vez si venían, y ya estaban muy cerca. Presionó el botón para subir, justo antes de que los soldados llegaran hasta la puerta y comprobaran sus aparatos. Bajó de nuevo, listo para poner nuevamente las contraseñas.

-¡La tercera es…!

El Seed no tuvo tiempo de saber cuál era. Squall vio por las ventanas del vagón como los dos soldados se dirigían rápidamente hacia él. Sin perder tiempo, presionó el botón y regresó hasta donde estaba Rinoa.

Pasados unos minutos, Squall se atrevió a bajar nuevamente, encontrando que los dos soldados ya no estaban.

- ¡La tercera es cuatro, dos, dos, dos!- anunció Rinoa. Squall no perdió tiempo en teclear los números.- ¡La cuarta es tres, uno, uno, dos!

Squall puso los números rápidamente, mirando hacia los soldados. Los dos estaban de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-¡La última es dos, uno, dos, tres!- anunció Rinoa.

El Seed tecleó el código rápidamente, para luego volver a mirar. A unos pocos pasos de llegar hasta él estaban ambos soldados, listos para descubrirlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Squall pulsó el botón para enrollar el cable, pegando un salto para impulsarse, escapando por poco de los soldados.

-¡Bien hecho!- felicitó Rinoa, cuando Squall llegó al techo.- ¡Ahora tenemos que reunirnos con demás!

* * *

-¿Qué tendría que hacer?- se dijo a si mismo Karl, entrando nuevamente en el vagón presidencial.- No le va a gustar, pero es mi trabajo.

El soldado se acercó hasta Deling, quien en ese momento leía el diario.

-Todo está en orden, señor.- anunció Karl, dando un saludo, esperando la voz molesta del presidente. Sin embargo, esta vez no sucedió nada. Deling ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

En ese momento, el teniente Vought entró en el vagón presidencial, dirigiéndose hacia Karl. Se detuvo al ver al presidente, que ahora sostenía un diario, y la habitación, que no parecía ser la misma de antes. Había algo que no estaba bien.

-¿Hay algún problema, señor?- preguntó el teniente, acercándose hasta el presidente, quien en ese momento levantó la vista del diario.

-¡Estoy de muy mal humor!- se quejó Deling.- ¡Si no es importante, váyanse ahora mismo!

-¡Si, señor!- exclamó Vought, saludando rápidamente. Luego se giró hacia el soldado, que estaba frente a él sin hacer nada.- ¡Ya escuchaste¡Afuera!

Karl hizo un rápido saludo al presidente, apretando los dientes, molesto. Seguro que se le iba otra paga más. Y no tenía con que darle un anillo a su novia, ni una cena romántica. Karl comenzaba a preguntarse si algún día se casaría.

* * *

El segundo desvió estaba a unos pocos metros, justo cuando los vagones comenzaban a desengancharse de nuevo. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie y Zell estaban sobre el vagón guarida, viendo como el vagón de réplica se soltaba de este y quedaba unido al tren del presidente, mientras que ellos se llevaban el vagón presidencial donde iba Deling, cumpliendo con éxito con la misión. Así cruzaron el segundo desvió, el vagón guarida junto con el vagón de Deling, desapareciendo por un cruce.

Abriendo una puerta trampa en el techo del vagón, los tres Seeds y Rinoa bajaron por una escalera llegando a un pequeño cuarto con una puerta, la cual cruzaron para reunirse con Zone y Watts, que los recibieron con festejos.

-¡Bien hecho!- gritó Zone al verlos.

-¡Ni un error!- festejó Watts.

-Bueno.- dijo Rinoa, volviéndose a los Seeds.- Es momento de hablar con el presidente. Cuando estén listos vengan a verme.

-Entendido.- contestó Squall, asintiendo. Aún así, Squall no estaba convencido sobre eso de hablar con el presidente, al igual que sus dos compañeros. Al menos no de forma pacífica.

Los tres Seeds regresaron a la habitación, dónde habían dejado sus cosas. Squall sacó su sable pistola y lo comprobó. Tenía las seis municiones cargadas en el tambor y la hoja brillaba, llevaba suficiente cantidad de magias y sus guardianes estaban listos.Para ayudarse, tenía varias pociones, y, por las dudas, algunas panaceas.

Selphie y Zell estaban haciendo lo mismo. Cuando los tres Seeds terminaron en su habitación, regresaron hacia donde los esperaban Rinoa y los otros. Zone y Watts, por supuesto, no estaban, y Rinoa parecía muy molesta.

-Bien.- comenzó ella, cuando los tres Seeds aparecieron.- Ya que estamos los cuatro, podemos ir a visitar a Deling. Por las dudas, tendríamos que tener listas las armas.

-¿Podés luchar?- preguntó Selphie.

-¡Por supuesto!- se quejó Rinoa. La chica se llevó las manos a la espalda, sacando una especie de ballesta, la cual colocó sobre su brazo, y un disco de acero muy filoso, el cual instaló en la ballesta.- Este se llama "luna llena", es una ballesta, por decirlo de alguna manera. El disco se lanza, ataca al enemigo, y luego regresa. También tengo magias.

-¿Sabés usar hechizos?- preguntó Squall, sorprendido.

-Aprendí con un maestro en Ciudad Deling, que también me enseñó defensa personal, y los Búhos del Bosque me enseñaron un poco más. Puedo arreglarme bastante bien con un soldado galbadiano.- explicó ella, sonriendo con orgullo.- Bueno, ya estamos listos, así que vamos.

Los tres Seeds y Rinoa salieron de la habitación y cruzaron el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba con el otro vagón, el cual ahora era el del presidente de Galbadia.

Al cruzar la puerta, se encontraron con un salón decorado de rojo y dorado. La habitación tenía las cortinas de las ventanas bajas y estaba en completo silencio, y en una mesa estaba sentada, de espaldas a sus visitas, un hombre de estatura baja, vestido con un traje azul oscuro y de cabello castaño corto.

El presidente de Galbadia, Vincer Deling ni siquiera se giró cuando la puerta del vagón se cerró, y Rinoa se acercó hasta él con seguridad. La chica se puso a su lado para mirarlo a la cara mientras los tres Seeds se mantenían cerca de ella, atentos a cualquier movimiento del presidente que pudiera dañar a Rinoa.

-Presidente Deling, si usted obedece nadie va a…- comenzó Rinoa, sus ojos encontrando los del presidente, quien sonreía a pesar de ver allí a cuatro personas armadas y listas para atacarlo. Al ver la calma del hombre, la voz de Rinoa comenzó a temblar. Los Seeds que algo estaba mal.-… salir herido.

-¿Y… si me resisto… que se supone que va a pasar?- preguntó Deling, con voz burlona y desagradable, comenzando a reír. Además el tono de su voz parecía tener algo extraño, no era el de un ser humano normal.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Rinoa, asustada, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar, eh, mujer?- rió Deling mientras se ponía de pie, con una expresión monstruosa en su rostro.

-¡Rinoa, atrás!- Squall sostenía la empuñadura de su sable pistola, previendo el peligro. El Seed había distinguido un cambio en el color de sus ojos. De ser oscuros, habían pasado a ser amarillos.

-Disculpen amigos.- se burló el presidente, riendo de forma desagradable.- Yo no soy el presidente, soy un doble. Sabíamos que en Timber había un movimiento de resistencia y que planeaban atacar al presidente de Galbadia. Pero cayeron en la trampa, su grupo no debe ser serio.

-¿Qué no es serio?- murmuro Rinoa, furiosa por el comentario, y a la vez atemorizada por el cambio en el doble de Deling.- ¡No es verdad!

-¿No es verdad?- dijo el doble, sin parar de reír. Su voz cada vez era más grotesca, no podía ser humano.- ¿Y que pensaban hacer si me resistía? Me estaba cansando de estar sentado, ahora voy a divertirme con ustedes. Van a pagar muy caro el intentar atacar a mi protector, el presidente.

El doble del presidente se lanzó contra quien tenía más cerca, lanzando un golpe hacia Rinoa, quien retrocedió unos pasos y cayó al suelo. Squall y Zell se interpusieron entre el atacante y Rinoa.

Zell lanzó una patada circular, conectando en la cabeza del presidente y haciéndolo cruzar el vagón hasta el fondo, chocando fuertemente contra la pared. Definitivamente, no era humano, sino no hubiera resistido los ataques del artista marcial.

El doble no tardó en recuperarse, pero cuando comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos nuevamente, se encontró con un hechizo electro y el disco de acero de Rinoa. La magia lo golpeó sobre un hombro, mientras que el arma de Rinoa lo cortó en el pecho, y regresó como un boomerang hacia su dueña. De la herida no brotó sangre, el doble solo rió, y continuó avanzando hacia ellos.

Squall, cansado de aquello, levantó a Revolver y cargó contra él. El doble de Deling se lanzó contra él con una horrenda expresión en su rostro, intentando morderlo y golpearlo, pero se encontró con la hoja de Revolver, que lo atravesó en el pecho, mientras el Seed presionaba el gatillo, destruyendo gran parte del cuerpo del falso presidente.

Rinoa se escondió al ver el horrible espectáculo, mientras Squall regresaba hacia ellos, habiendo terminado con el enemigo. O al menos eso era lo que creían ellos.

Él doble de Deling se levantó nuevamente, con un gran agujero en el pecho, pero sin sangre saliendo de él. Sonriendo con maldad ante la confusión de sus enemigos, su cuerpo comenzando a brillar con intensidad, deformándose.

Rinoa y los tres Seeds se quedaron mirando sorprendidos como el cuerpo del falso presidente se deformaba por completo, y terminaba convertido un horrendo monstruo con forma humanoide, su piel de color blanca cruzaba por varias venas azules, un gigantesco y deforme brazo derecho con largas y filosas garras, ojos amarillos muy grandes y una boca con dientes muy largos y filosos.

El monstruo rugió de furia levantando sus brazos para atacar. Selphie se preparó para lanzar un hechizo de fuego hacia el monstruo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la bestia deforme apuntó con su brazo izquierdo hacia la chica, y lanzó una niebla violeta.

En la cara de la pequeña Seed se formó una expresión de horror, mientras se agarraba la garganta. El monstruo se acercó a toda velocidad hacia ellos con su enorme brazo preparado, pero fue detenido por una patada de Zell, que lo lanzó hacia atrás.

-Selphie¿qué pasa?- Squall se acercó hasta su compañera, preocupado. A su lado, Rinoa atacaba con su arma al monstruo.

Selphie señalaba su garganta, pero no lograba emitir sonido.

"_Un hechizo de silencio"_ pensó Squall comprendiendo todo, mientras buscaba una panacea. Al encontrarla, se la entregó a se compañera.

El monstruo se había levantado luego de la patada de Zell y el ataque de Rinoa. Parecía que los ataques físicos no le hacían mucho daño. Squall se lanzó contra el deforme con su sable pistola atacando al mismo tiempo que su enemigo, cortándolo en el enorme brazo derecho.

Squall presionó el gatillo justo cuando la hoja hacía impacto. La mayoría de las garras volaron en pedazos y el brazo quedó inutilizable. La criatura, sin embargo, no parecía sentir dolor físico, y rápidamente levantó su otro brazo. Una burbuja verde impactó contra Squall, y este sintió como el veneno corría por sus venas, quitándole las energías y matándolo poco a poco.

El monstruo se acercó a Squall, que se encontraba en el suelo, para rematarlo con las garras que le quedaban, pero dos poderosas bolas de fuego lo obligaron a retroceder. Selphie tenía sus manos levantadas hacia el monstruo, lanzando otros dos hechizos piro+ hacia la criatura.

Zell pasó rápidamente al lado de Squall, lanzándose contra el monstruo y conectando varios golpes y patadas, destrozando parte de la piel de la bestia humanoide. El artista marcial retrocedió unos momentos después de haber castigado a su enemigo con sus poderosos enlaces, listo para lanzar una destructiva patada y hacer retroceder al monstruo.

El artista marcial lanzó su ataque, pero el brazo izquierdo del monstruo lo detuvo, mientras que las garras que quedaban en el brazo derecho atravesaron con mucha facilidad la piel resistente del Seed. Zell retrocedió, la sangre brotando de su pecho lastimado, y el monstruo levantó su brazo izquierdo, soltando una gran niebla oscura sobre el artista marcial, dejándolo ciego.

La ballesta de Rinoa ni sirvió de nada para detener a la criatura, que lanzó un poderoso golpe con su brazo derecho a Zell, quien cruzó todo el vagón hasta chocar contra la pared.

Selphie se acercó hasta Squall, quien sufría debido al veneno del monstruo, y le hizo tomar un antídoto, que en pocos segundos lo recuperó por completo.

-Squall, ese monstruo es un zombi, hay que atacarlo con magias curativas.- explicó la chica.

-Entiendo.- contestó el Seed.

Squall se concentró en sus hechizos, mientras el muerto viviente se acercaba hacia ellos. El Seed levantó su mano hacia su enemigo, soltando un hechizo de curación muy poderoso, varios anillos de color verde que rodearon al monstruo, quien comenzó a rugir de dolor al sentir la magia curativa, la cual tenía el efecto contrario en criaturas muertas.

Mientras Selphie se dirigía directamente hacia Zell para aplicar un hechizo de curación y algunas panaceas, Squall cargó contra su enemigo, saltando sobre él con su sable pistola preparado. Revolver se hundió con fuerza sobre la carne muerta de la criatura, mientras Squall apretaba el gatillo, destrozando pedazos del cuerpo del monstruo.

Rápidamente, el Seed lanzó a un costado su sable pistola, mientras su enemigo seguía gritando de dolor y sufrimiento, y buscó una cola de fénix dentro de su bolso. Era una poción pequeña, pero que tenía un efecto muy fuerte en el cuerpo, logrando sanar heridas mortales. Y en el caso de muertos vivientes, el efecto era devastador.

Squall lanzó un golpe con su puño encantado por los guardianes, hundiendo su mano por completo dentro de la carne putrefacta del muerto viviente. Dentro de su puño estaba la poción, la cual destruyó una vez que estuviera dentro del cuerpo de la bestia. El Seed retiró la mano, y esperó por el efecto.

El muerto viviente comenzó a sacudirse, al principio lentamente y luego con más fuerza, mientras chillaba de sufrimiento. El líquido capaz de curar las heridas más letales tuvo el efecto contrario dentro del monstruo, expandiéndose por su cuerpo y destruyendo su carne putrefacta y su piel débil. El zombi, aún gritando de dolor y sacudiéndose, comenzó a derretirse frente a Rinoa y los Seed, hasta ser solo una mancha horrible en el suelo del vagón.

Squall se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su sable pistola. Tomó a Revolver, sacudió los restos de piel y carne del muerto viviente, y lo envainó. Zell ya se había curado de sus heridas y su ceguera, todo gracias a Selphie.

Pero quien le preocupaba era Rinoa. El doble de Deling se había burlado de ella su grupo, diciendo que no eran serios, y en cierta forma tenía razón. Squall dirigió una mirada a Rinoa, quien todavía no entendía lo que había sucedido segundos antes. Sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando peligrosamente, y su expresión pasó de confusión a ira en poco tiempo.

-¡Un falso presidente¡Fue todo un engaño de Deling!- gritó Rinoa, furiosa.

Los Seeds no dijeron una palabra. Deberían haber sabido que era una trampa, la operación de desenganche había sido demasiado fácil para realizar, y la seguridad en el tren no había sido la necesaria para un presidente tan importante como Vinzer Deling, aunque este fuera un cruel tirano y dictador.

-Como sea.- añadió Rinoa, su voz sonando con frustración.- Tenemos que regresar con los otros y explicarles la situación.

Squall, Selphie y Zell asintieron ante el comentario, abandonando la habitación, no sin antes dedicar una última mirada a donde antes había estado el doble del presidente, pensando que tendrían que mantenerse más atentos la próxima vez, para no caer en una trampa como esa.

* * *

Zone era el único que estaba en la sala de reuniones cuando Rinoa entró, seguida por Squall, Selphie y Zell. El muchacho, al ver a su compañera entrar, se acercó rápidamente, ansioso por saber lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo el presidente?- preguntó Zone, expectante.

-Nada.- contestó Rinoa, bajando la vista.

-¿Cómo que nada?- preguntó el joven, confundido.

-Era un doble.- explicó Rinoa, frustrada.- Era todo una farsa de Deling.

-¿Una farsa? Eso quiere decir que…- comenzó Zone.

-No era el verdadero presidente, sino un doble.- explicó Rinoa- Una especie de…

-Era un monstruo.- concluyó Selphie- Pero ya está muerto.

-No puede ser ¡Fue todo una trampa!- exclamó Zone, con rabia.

-Y nosotros caímos patéticamente.- Rinoa bajó la vista, llena de enojo e impotencia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. El tren parecía haberse detenido cerca de la ciudad. Afuera se escuchaba el ruido de la estación, los trenes que iban y venían y las personas que bajaban de ellos. Minutos más tarde, la puerta de la sala se abrió, y por ella apareció Watts.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven- ¿Por qué están todos así?

-Todo era una trampa.- anunció Rinoa- El presidente era falso, era un monstruo en reemplazo del verdadero Deling.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Watts, enfureciéndose.

-Pero es así, era una trampa.- contestó Zone, igual de furioso.

-Bueno, no se preocupen.- Watts pareció recobrar la expresión de felicidad que tenía al entrar en el vagón.- Traigo noticias de Timber, sobre Deling.

-¿Qué clase de noticias?- preguntó Rinoa, levantando la vista.

-La ciudad está llena de soldados, y parece que hoy por la tarde Deling va a estar en la emisora de Timber.- explicó Watts- Parece que ese era su verdadero objetivo. Va a dar algún anuncio.

-¿En la emisora¿No podrían simplemente transmitir desde Galbadia? Además, hacia dieciocho años que no se usa esa estación.- comentó Zone.

-Puede ser que…- comenzó Selphie, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia ella.- Squall¿No tendría algo que ver con la Torre de Transmisión en Dollet?

_Podría ser_, pensó Squall. No, tenía que ser. Durante la misión en Dollet, el ejército del Galbadia había puesto nuevamente en funcionamiento la Torre de Transmisión, la cual no se usaba hacía dieciocho años. ¿Con qué otro propósito la habría puesto a funcionar Galbadia, si no era para transmitir por la estación de Timber, la única que todavía puede recibir ondas de radio?

-Puede ser.- contestó el jefe de equipo, luego de unos momentos.

-¿Torre de Transmisión¿Qué significa?- preguntó Zone.

-La Torre es la única que puede transmitir ondas de radio, pero estaba abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no le daban uso. Galbadia la puso a funcionar nuevamente hace unos pocos días.- explicó Zell.

-No termino de entender.- dijo Rinoa, algo confundida.

-Ahora se pueden enviar mensajes a cualquier lugar sin la necesidad de los cables HD.- explicó Selphie- Puede transmitir a todo el mundo, incluso a las pequeñas regiones que no usan cables.

Entonces debe ser un mensaje muy importante el que pretende anunciar a todo el mundo.- reflexionó Rinoa.

-Seguro es… ¡paz, amor y libertad!- exclamó Selphie, haciendo como si abrazara a alguien, y sorprendiendo a todos con el comentario.

-¿Ehhh?- dijeron Zone, Watts y Zell al mismo tiempo, mirando con incredulidad a Selphie, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-La primera transmisión en dieciocho años.- comentó Zone.

-Sería genial que esa transmisión fuese el anuncio de la independencia de Timber.- dijo Rinoa, esperanzada.

-¡Podría ser!- exclamó Zone, y Rinoa y Watts asintieron.- Pero…

Para sorpresa de Squall, Selphie y Zell, los tres compañeros se agacharon en el piso, sentados, y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. Los tres Seeds se preguntaban si esa era la forma en que ellos hacían sus planes. Squall observó como los tres discutían entre ellos, trazando mapas sobre el suelo.

En ese momento, una mano golpeó el hombro del Seed. Squall se giró para ver a Selphie, con expresión ansiosa.

-¿No deberíamos comprobar el contrato que tenemos con este grupo?- preguntó la chica.- Ya hicimos nuestro trabajo.

Squall asintió, estando de acuerdo con lo que su compañera decía. El jefe de equipo se agachó donde estaban Rinoa y los demás discutiendo un plan, y tocó el hombro de la chica, quien se giró al instante.

-Quiero ver el contrato que tienen con el jardín.- dijo Squall simplemente.

-Seguro.- contestó la chica.

Rinoa se levanto y fue hasta la mesa, donde se acumulaban cantidades enorme de carpetas, llenas de papeles y archivos. Examinó la mesa unos instantes, y luego tomó una carpeta llena de papeles.

-Acá está el contrato.- dijo Rinoa, entregando la carpeta a Squall.

-… gracias.- contestó el Seed, mientras Rinoa volvía a sentarse junto a sus compañeros. Con sus dos compañeros de equipo detrás de él, Squall desdobló la hoja y comenzó con al lectura.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Zell, interesado.

-"Por medio de este contrato… el Jardín de Balamb, 'A', se compromete en el envío de Seeds, 'C', para la asistencia al movimiento de los Búhos del Bosque, 'B', (…) 'A' se asegura del envío de 'C', luego de la firma de este contrato con 'B' (…) 'C' deberá cumplir las órdenes de 'B'..."- leyó Squall para los tres Seeds, por supuesto sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía el contrato.

-No entiendo nada.- comentó Zell.

-¿Me lo podrías traducir?- preguntó Selphie riendo

-Es muy confuso¿no les parece?- preguntó Rinoa con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que había agarrado la carpeta equivocada. La chica se volvió a levantar, tomando la carpeta correcta y entregándose a Squall, quien la tomó con poca delicadeza.- Así que le pedí al director que me diera otro contrato, menos confuso. Muy amable el directo Kramer.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Zell nuevamente, mientras los dos Seeds se acercaban hasta su jefe para leer el contrato.

-"Queridos Búhos del Bosque… el contrato por el envío de Seeds… Este contrato tendrá validez hasta la independencia de Timber… No se podrá realizar reemplazos si existieran bajas… Les pido mantengan nuestro acuerdo en secreto…"- leyó Squall.

Por eso solo los enviaban a ellos tres en esa clase de misión. Un Seed de alto rango no habría aceptado ese tipo de misión, y como ellos eran inexpertos, los habían mandado para apoyar a un grupo rebelde que quería lograr la independencia de un país. Aunque eso durara años.

-¡¿Hasta la independencia de Timber?!- exclamó Zell.

-Esto no es en serio.- dijo Selphie, aunque no parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

-¿Ustedes son Seeds o que? No se quejen más, deberían estar acostumbrados. Además, ya tenemos un plan que pondremos en marcha de inmediato.- replicó Rinoa.

Habían pasado solo cinco minutos y ya tenían un plan. Squall bajó un poco la vista, intentando no mostrar la expresión de incredulidad ante el comentario. El jefe de equipo prefirió quedarse callado. El contrato era así, no había más vueltas.

Hasta la independencia de Timber.

-Como sea.- contestó Squall simplemente.

* * *

Uffff... que dificil fue hacer este capítulo. Bastante largo, sin mucha acción. Me costó bastante hacer la escena de los desenganches del tren, fue dificil porque hay varias cosas que no se aclaran en el juego, por ejemplo como Selphie y Zell ven si los soldados usan o no los sensores.

También se puede ver el escape de Seifer en este capítulo. Fue corto, pero prometo que en el siguiente se va a ver un poco más. Lo bueno que tiene escribir una novela es que se pueden agregar cosas que en el juego no se ven.

Bueno, con este capítulo terminado, me vuelvo a trabajar. Espero que les guste, y que dejen sus comentarios. Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	15. Timber

Capítulo 12: Timber

Squall, Selphie y Zell regresaron a la habitación que tenían en el tren de la resistencia para descansar un poco. Según Rinoa, tardarían una hora y media en llegar hasta Timber, así que tenían todo ese tiempo para descansar.

Ni bien entrar en la habitación, en la cual había dispuestas tres camas, Selphie se lanzó sobre una, durmiéndose a los pocos minutos. Zell se acostó en otra, dormido casi al mismo tiempo que su compañera.

Squall sacó su sable pistola de su cinturón, lo desenvainó y examinó la hoja. Estaba manchada por la sangre del muerto viviente y faltaban dos municiones dentro del cargador. Tomó su mochila y sacó un paño, limpiando la hoja de la espada. Luego tomó dos municiones del bolso y las introdujo en los espacios vacíos del tambor.

Sus pensamientos estaban, sin embargo, en otro lugar. Desde ese momento, él, Selphie y Zell eran parte de la resistencia de los Búhos del Bosque, hasta que estos lograran su objetivo.

La independencia de Timber.

En otras palabras, estarían al servicio de los Búhos del Bosque por varios años. Todo cerraba, por eso les habían asignado esa misión. Un Seed de alto rango no la habría aceptado, pero ellos, recién se habían graduado en el Jardín, no tenían todavía la suficiente experiencia.

Squall envainó su espada y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros. Delante de él pasaban los árboles y bosques que rodeaban el país. Mirando el paisaje, Squall perdió la noción del tiempo, sumergido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía, esos recuerdos se estaban haciendo cada vez más débiles, como si los fuese perdiendo con el paso de los años.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron del transe. Los golpes eran débiles, seguramente porque la persona que llamaba tenía miedo de despertar a cualquiera que pudiera estar durmiendo. Squall se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió para ver quién tocaba. Al abrir se encontró cara a cara con Rinoa, quien al verlo le sonrió.

-Espero no haberte despertado.- dijo la chica al verlo en la puerta.

-No estaba durmiendo.- contestó Squall simplemente. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación al pasillo, cerrándola detrás él.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Quedan unos veinte minutos antes de llegar a la ciudad.- explicó Rinoa- Era para avisarles.

-Zell y Selphie están durmiendo, en unos diez minutos los despierto y les aviso.- contestó Squall.

-De acuerdo. Cuando estén listos vengan a verme.- dijo Rinoa, y desapareció por el pasillo.

Pasados diez minutos más, en los que Squall dejó dormir a sus dos compañeros, el jefe se acercó a Zell primero e intentó despertarlo, cosa que fue difícil, pero finalmente, luego de dos intentos fallidos, logró hacer que el experto en artes marciales se despertara.

Squall le hizo señas al artista marcial de que preparara todas sus cosas y fue a despertar a Selphie, tarea mucho más difícil para el jefe de equipo. Cuando Zell y Selphie estuvieron despiertos, Squall les dijo que prepararan lo que necesitaran porque estaban por llegar a la ciudad.

Revisando una última vez su equipo y sus enlaces, los tres Seeds cruzaron el pasillo y se reunieron en la habitación contigua con Rinoa, listos para empezar con el siguiente plan.

Ya entramos en la ciudad, estamos por llegar a la estación donde vamos a bajar.- anunció Rinoa al ver llegar a los tres Seeds.- Mejor que preparemos nuestras armas por si entramos en combate. La ciudad está llena de soldados galbadianos que buscan a las resistencias para arrestarlas.

-¿Hay más resistencias?- preguntó Selphie, con curiosidad.

-¡Por supuesto!- afirmó Rinoa, orgullosa.- Los otros grupos nos brindan información, o nos ayudan a ejecutar nuestros planes en algunas ocasiones, pero el único grupo en actividad es el nuestro. Muchas veces nos tuvimos que esconder en casas de miembros de las demás resistencias para que nos atraparan.

En ese momento el tren se detuvo, y Rinoa, junto con los tres Seeds, bajaron del vagón guarida en la misma estación a la que Watts los había llevado al llegar a Timber, horas atrás.

Watts les deseó buena suerte al bajar en la estación, pero tuvo que salir corriendo al ver que el tren comenzaba a marcharse, para que los soldados no lo descubrieran.

El vagón guarida desapareció nuevamente entre los bosques que rodeaban el país, y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad. Squall se detuvo en ese momento, observando la ciudad, y los otros tres se detuvieron con él.

Al frente había una calle larga que continuaba, y a la izquierda había otra, llevando hasta el edificio de Timber Maniacs, el cual se podía ver un poco más lejos. En ambas calles, y prácticamente en toda la ciudad, los soldados de Galbadia patrullaban los lugares, todos sosteniendo sus rifles y observando a la multitud.

-Va a ser mejor que intentemos evadir a los soldados.- comentó Squall, y los otros tres asintieron.

-Es cierto.- replicó Rinoa.- Los soldados están buscando a la resistencia más que nunca, ahora que saben del atentado al presidente. Watts me comentó que el reunir la información alertó a varios de los soldados.

-Rinoa.- dijo Squall.- ¿Los soldados te conocen?

-Algunos.- contestó la chica, asintiendo.- Pero no saben que estoy dentro de la resistencia.

-Bien.- dijo el jefe de equipo.- Aún así, podemos resultar sospechosos. Va a ser mejor que nos alejemos de cualquier soldado que esté patrullando la ciudad.

Selphie, Zell y Rinoa asintieron, y comenzaron a avanzar por la calle que tenían al frente, llegando hasta la zona comercial de la ciudad. Squall observó el lugar, todo rodeado de casas bajas y negocios pequeños, salvo por un hotel alto que había en el centro de la calle.

Justo en ese momento, un pequeño escuadrón de soldados avanzaba en dirección contraria hacia ellos. Squall hizo un movimiento a Zell y Selphie, indicándoles que entraran en el hotel, mientras él empujaba a Rinoa dentro.

Squall observó como los soldados pasaban de largo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los Seeds.

-¡Rinoa!- exclamó una voz femenina detrás de ellos, con tono sorprendido.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-¿Cómo está, señora Keen?- saludó la chica, sonriendo, acercándose hasta la mujer, sentada detrás del escritorio.

-Estaba preocupada por vos.- contestó la mujer.- Escuché sobre el secuestro, y sabía que eran ustedes. Escuché que los soldados habían preparado una trampa.

-No se preocupe.- la tranquilizó Rinoa.- Estamos bien. Tengo quienes me protejan.- explicó ella, señalando a Squall, Zell y Selphie.

En ese momento, la chica se giró hacia Squall, quien estaba mirando en otra dirección. Rinoa siguió su mirada, llegando hasta el bar del hotel, donde un grupo de soldados estaba sentado alrededor de una mesa, con los pies apoyados sobre esta, como si el lugar fuese suyo.

-Los soldados tomaron todo el hotel hoy.- explicó la señora Keen, en voz baja para que solo la escucharan Rinoa y Squall.- Ocuparon todas las habitaciones, diciendo que teníamos que dejarles el hotel hasta que el presidente se fuera de la ciudad.

-Que injusto.- murmuró Selphie, molesta. Zell asintió, mostrándose furioso.

-Rinoa, tendríamos que irnos, las calles ya están libres.- dijo Squall en ese momento.- No es bueno que permanezcamos acá, con todos esos soldados dentro.

-Entiendo.- contestó ella.- Muchas gracias por la información, señora Keen.

-No ha problema.- contestó la mujer, sonriendo.- Eso si, tengan cuidado.

-No se preocupe.- replicó Rinoa, devolviendo la sonrisa.- Nos vemos luego.

Tratando de evitar a los demás soldados, Rinoa guió a los Seeds por un callejón lleno de basura, hasta llegar a un puente, debajo del cual cruzaban las líneas de los trenes. Squall, Rinoa, Zell y Selphie pudieron ver que la salida de los trenes estaba cerrada, y ninguno estaba pasando.

-Cortaron las líneas.- comentó Rinoa, observando hacia abajo.- Debería haber muchos trenes pasando por acá.

-Los soldados deben estar registrando los trenes.- replicó Zell, observando las líneas.- Tal vez las reabran cuando el presidente se valla.

-De cualquier forma.- dijo Rinoa, dándose vuelta para ver a los Seeds.- Por acá no podemos pasar. Regresemos.

Squall, Selphie y Zell asintieron, y Rinoa los guió de regreso hasta la zona comercial de la ciudad. Al salir del sucio callejón, el sonido de algunas personas hablando llegó hasta el grupo, quienes se acercaron hasta el final de la calle, donde se encontraba la entrada de la ciudad.

Custodiando la entrada había dos guardias, vestidos con uniforme azul y fusiles colgados al hombro, y ambos parecían molestos. La razón de esto era que junto a ellos, intentando intimidarlos, había dos soldados de alto rango, vestidos con el uniforme rojo de Galbadia, que se burlaban de ellos, los insultaban y los amenazaban. Rinoa hizo señas de acercarse un poco para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

-Te lo advierto, si dejás pasar a cualquiera de la resistencia tu familia va a sufrir mucho.- amenazó uno de los soldados. El guardia solo desvió la mirada.

-Nuestra gente está con la resistencia, eso no lo puede cambiar ni Galbadia.- afirmó el otro guardia, harto de las amenazas de los soldados.

-¡Son tan estúpidos, lo único que tienen que hacer es esperar para que este país avance gracias al gran Deling, y obedecernos, pero prefieren seguir con sus ingenuos ideales!- se burló el otro soldado.

-No necesitamos el progreso que ustedes nos traen, si el precio a pagar es nuestra libertad.- contestó el segundo guardia, enfrentando al soldado.

-¿Ustedes son felices?- preguntó el primer guardia, también enfrentaba a los soldados.- ¿Aguantando y obedeciendo órdenes?

-¡Idiotas!- exclamó el soldado galbadiano, totalmente enfurecido. Ambos levantaron las ametralladoras que llevaban en sus brazos, y apuntaron hacia los dos guardias, quienes retrocedieron.- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a desobedecernos?!

-¡Déjenlos en paz!- gritó Rinoa detrás de ellos.

Squall y Zell, a una velocidad impresionante, cargaron contra ambos soldados galbadianos, tomándolos por sorpresa. Los dos no tuvieron tiempo de apuntar sus ametralladoras hacia los Seeds, ya que estos eran mucho más rápidos.

Una poderosa patada de Zell, conectando justo en la cabeza del soldado, lo hizo chocar fuertemente contra la pared, a pesar de tener el grueso casco de hierro protegiéndole la cabeza.

Squall no desenvainó a Revolver, sino que atrapó el brazo de su enemigo, lo levantó con fuerza sobrehumana, y lo hizo chocar contra el suelo. Los enlaces del Seed lograron que, con el golpe, el soldado quedara inconsciente.

El otro se levantó en ese momento, apuntando su ametralladora hacia Squall. Una destructiva bola de fuego lanzada por Selphie impactó contra el pecho del soldado, quien retrocedió debido a las llamas. Squall desenvainó rápidamente a Revolver y atravesó a su enemigo en el torso. El Seed retiró la hoja sangrienta del soldado galbadiano, mientras el cuerpo de este quedaba en el suelo, envuelto en un charco de sangre.

Rinoa se acercó hasta los dos guardias, que habían retrocedido aún más ante el ataque de los Seeds, a quienes miraban con algo de temor.

-Rinoa.- preguntó uno de los guardias.- ¿Ellos están con vos?

-Así es.- contestó la chica, sorprendida por como Squall y Zell habían acabado con los dos soldados.- Son Seeds.

-Eso explica bastante.- comentó el otro guardia, sorprendido.- Gracias por la ayuda.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora? Tienen un cadáver acá, y otro lastimado.- preguntó Rinoa.

-Vamos a disparar un poco. Cuando vengan los otros soldados, les diremos que nos atacaron los rebeldes, que mataron a uno e hirieron a otro.- explicó el primero guardia, armando la historia en pocos minutos.

-Suena coherente.- comentó Rinoa, haciendo señas a los tres Seeds.- Tengan cuidado.

-Ustedes también.- replicó el segundo guardia.

Rinoa guió a los tres Seeds de regreso hacia la zona comercial, para tomar la calle que guiaba hasta la editorial Timber Maniacs, la revista más famosa en la ciudad. Según la chica, por aquel lugar había otra entrada a la emisora, más escondida, a través de uno de los bares.

Ni bien llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el hotel, se encontraron con un grupo de personas frente a la entrada del edificio, discutiendo entre ellas, y donde también se encontraba la señora Keen. Al ver a Rinoa, la mujer se acercó hasta ella, con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rinoa.

-Es que encontraron el vagón guarida de Los Búhos del Bosque.- contestó la mujer, bajando la vista.- Los de Galbadia capturaron a dos de los miembros y destruyeron el vagón guarida. Zone y Watts lograron escapar, y ahora deben estar escondidos.

-No puede ser.- murmuró Rinoa, horrorizada.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Squall, quien se había acercado junto con Selphie y Zell.

-Encontraron nuestro cuartel.- contestó Rinoa, con tristeza.

-¿Y Zone y Watts?- preguntó Zell.

-Lograron huir.- respondió la chica.

-Tenemos que apurarnos para llegar hasta la emisora antes de que Deling llegue.- dijo Squall, y los otros tres asintieron.

* * *

Zone y Watts estaban fuera del vagón guarida en ese momento, junto con otros dos miembros del grupo. Habían logrado escapar de la ciudad sin ningún problema, y el vagón del presidente estaba lejos. No había manera de que los descubran.

Además, se encontraban dentro de los bosques, rodeados de árboles muy grandes, formando un bosque enorme y espeso. Si los soldados galbadianos entraban, les tardaría bastante tiempo encontrar el vagón guarida.

En esos momentos, un sonido llegó desde los bosques, alertando a los cuatro compañeros. Zone y Watts observaron alrededor, buscando la fuente del sonido, pero podían distinguir algún movimiento.

Una ametralladora disparó, impactando contra la parte del tren donde los cuatro compañeros estaban apoyados, abriendo agujeros muy grandes en el metal. Los cuatro se lanzaron al suelo en una reacción, mientras el arma callaba, y el ruido de muchos pasos se hacía más fuerte.

-¡Soldados!- exclamó Zone, sorprendido.- ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-No importa.- contestó Watts.- Tenemos que salir de acá ahora mismo.

Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr dentro del bosque. Más disparos llegaron, y alcanzaron a dos de los miembros en las piernas. Zone y Watts se giraron para ver a sus dos compañeros, en el suelo, heridos y sin poder continuar corriendo.

-¡Tim!- gritó Zone, regresando para ayudar a sus compañeros.- ¡John!

-Váyanse.- ordenó el joven que se llamaba Tim.- Regresen a la ciudad.

Los galbadianos comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de ellos, apuntando sus armas hacia los cuatro compañeros. Zone se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo dentro del bosque, en medio de una lluvia de disparos, que no logró alcanzar a ninguno de los dos.

Los soldados rodearon todo el vagón guarida, y a los dos jóvenes heridos. Varios de los soldados entraron dentro del vagón, registrando por si había más miembros de la resistencia dentro, pero no encontraron a nadie más.

Dos galbadianos levantaron a los heridos, los ataron y ayudaron a curar las heridas que tenían, mientras otros dos salían del vagón, y se acercaban hasta quien parecía estar al mando del escuadrón.

-No hay más miembros de la resistencia dentro del vagón, y capturamos todos los archivos que había dentro, señor.- anunció uno de los soldados.- Las bombas ya están puestas dentro.

-Muy bien.- contestó el teniente, asintiendo.- Vamos.

Los dos soldados empujaron a Tim y John a través del bosque, de regreso a la ciudad, mientras estos miraban el vagón guarida, sin poder hacer nada para detener la explosión. El escuadrón, llevando a los dos prisioneros, avanzó a través de los árboles, y al llegar a una distancia segura, el teniente accionó el detonador.

Una gran explosión se escuchó en medio del bosque.

* * *

Los cuatro regresaron hasta donde estaba la estación donde se detenía el vagón de la resistencia, y desde allí doblaron a la derecha por una calle. Frente a ellos apareció el famoso edificio de la editorial Timber Maniacs. Era la editorial que producía la revista más famosa en todo el mundo, con el mismo nombre.

Se había creado cerca de veinte años atrás, dos antes de la guerra entre Timber y Galbadia. En esos dos años, la revista era para la gente del país, informando sobre todo tipo de noticias, desde política hasta moda y espectáculos.

Sin embargo, al llegar la guerra, se convirtió en una revista totalmente política, denunciando la tiranía de Deling y el horror de la guerra, consiguiendo mucha más popularidad que antes. Con la ocupación de Galbadia, Deling intentó cerrar el edificio y prohibir la revista, pero fue tan fuerte la protesta de las personas y los grupos de resistencia que ni siquiera el propio dictador había logrado cerrarla.

Y así eran sus habitantes. A primera vista, la gente de Timber parecía como la de cualquier otro país, pero se notaba su enojo y su impotencia cuando se cruzaban con un soldado de Galbadia, la expresión de furia y asco que había en cada uno de ellos. Por eso, no había prácticamente ningún ciudadano que no perteneciera a un movimiento de resistencia, aunque solo fuese para ayudar al único en funcionamiento, el grupo de Rinoa.

Rinoa, Squall, Selphie y Zell pasaron el edificio de la editorial y siguieron hacia la izquierda, donde estaba la zona nocturna de Timber, una larga y ancha calle rodeada de bares y pubs, los cuales, a pesar de ser centro de diversión, siempre resultaban como escondite para algún grupo rebelde perseguido por el ejército.

Squall vio, al pasar al lado de una casa que estaba al lado de la editorial, como una señora con un delantal blanco le hacía una seña a Rinoa, que podría significar que no había problemas por esa zona o que estaba despejada, y como la chica le contestaba la seña.

-¿Ella es otro miembro de la resistencia?- preguntó Squall.

-La señora Sarin es la jefa de los "Zorros del Bosque".- contestó la chica sonriendo por el interés de Squall.- Solían ser un grupo muy famoso en Timber, pero capturaron y encarcelaron a varios de sus miembros hace unos años, por lo que dejaron de funcionar. Sin embargo, nos sigue ayudando por esta zona, junto con antiguos miembros de otras resistencias.

Los tres Seeds y Rinoa siguieron caminando, subiendo unas escaleras que llevaban, hacia la izquierda, bajando otras escaleras, a la calle nocturna de Timber, rodeada de bares, y siguiendo hacia el frente, a la parte de atrás de la estación de trenes.

Squall y los demás se dirigieron hacia la izquierda, bajando unas escaleras que guiaban a una calle ancha, y frente a ellos un pub, con un cartel luminoso donde se podía leer _Seven_, el nombre del lugar. El jefe de equipo guió al grupo hacia el pub, pero justo antes de entrar, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, donde había una carta de Triple Triad. El Seed la levantó y la guardó, y luego cruzó la puerta que tenía frente a él.

El lugar estaba muy poco iluminado, lo suficiente para que se viera el lugar y nada más. Estaba completamente decorado de violeta y azul oscuro, el centro del lugar estaba ocupado por varias mesas, muy pocas ocupadas por personas, quienes miraban la pantalla de un televisor, colgado en una de las esquinas del bar, y algunas personas sentadas en la barra donde una mujer servía los tragos.

Sin embargo, la gente ya no prestaba atención al televisor, sino al fondo del bar, donde había una pequeña puerta que parecía dar a un callejón. Y sentado contra la puerta, bloqueando el paso, había un hombre. La ropa que llevaba puesta, aunque de aspecto refinado y caro, estaban sucias y rotas, y el hombre, hablando con acento de Dollet, no paraba de pedir más vino, rodeado de varias botellas vacías.

-Que suerte la mía… lo único que busco es un poco de diversión en esta ciudad, y así termino. Los soldados de Galbadia me golpean, me roban mi dinero y mis mejores cartas. ¿Y por culpa de quién¡Por los de la resistencia¡Rompen más de lo que arreglan¡Y sus errores los termino sufriendo yo!- protestaba el borracho.

Rinoa se había acercado, su expresión furiosa por los insultos del hombre, y la misma expresión tenían los que estaban dentro del lugar, ya que todos los que estaban dentro formaban parte de algún movimiento rebelde.

Squall apoyó una mano en el hombro de Rinoa, quien levantó la vista sorprendida. El Seed la corrió un poco, y pasó delante de ella, ubicándose frente al borracho.

-Fuera.- ordenó Squall.

El borracho levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, entre sorprendido y asustado. Pero pronto su expresión se volvió enojo.

-¡Y encima tengo que soportar que me den órdenes los pendejos!- gruñó el hombre, pateando algunas botellas vacías.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó Rinoa, acercándose.

-Nada.- contestó Squall tranquilamente.- Solo quiero salir.

-Squall buscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar la carta que había encontrado en el la entrada del pub.

-¿Esta es la carta que te robaron?- preguntó el Seed, mostrándole la carta al borracho.

-Si.- contestó el borracho, intentando fijar mejor la vista en la carta.- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-La encontré en el suelo.- contestó el Seed

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias. En agradecimiento te regalo esta.- el hombre tomó la carta que Squall le mostraba y luego buscaba otra, entregándosela a Squall, quien la aceptó.- Aquí está.

-¡Patrón, necesito ayuda, no puedo pararme!- gritó el borracho. El hombre detrás de la barra se acercó hasta el borracho y lo ayudó a levantarse, dejando el camino libre para el grupo.

Rinoa y los tres Seeds cruzaron la puerta que daba a un pequeño callejón, en el cual vivía un borracho que en ese momento estaba contando sus cartas mientras tomaba de una botella de vino. Sin prestar atención al borracho, el grupo cruzó el estrecho callejón que tenían por delante.

Llegaron a otro callejón, totalmente sucio y destruido. El lugar estaba lleno de basura y las paredes estaban pintadas con aerosol y la calle estaba descuidada y rota, lo que hacía mucho más difícil el caminar por ese lugar.

Al fondo del callejón había una escalera llevando hacia arriba, y en el medio del camino estaba dispuesta una gran pantalla por la que pasaban las transmisiones más importantes, hasta una pasarela que cruzaba varias casas bajas y llegaba hasta un enorme edificio, la Emisora de Timber.

Squall, Rinoa, Selphie y Zell cruzaron la destruida calle y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Al llegar a la mitad del camino se detuvieron frente a la gigantesca pantalla, que se había prendido, señal de que la transmisión estaba comenzando.

-¡Es enorme!- exclamó Selphie al ver la pantalla.

-No se ve nada.- comentó Rinoa, observando el enorme monitor, donde solo se podía ver líneas negras.

-Debe ser por la interferencia.- respondió Zell, quien era experto en esos temas.- Incluso con la reparación de la torre, todavía no deben haber solucionado todos los problemas con la interferencia radial.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos rápidos subiendo por las escaleras. Creyendo que se trataba de los soldados de Galbadia, los cuatro prepararon sus armas para combatir. Se sorprendieron al ver a Watts, que subía las escaleras totalmente cansado y sin fuerzas, sobresaltándose al ver las armas desenvainadas de los Seeds, sobre todo el sable pistola de Squall.

-Tranquilos, soy yo.- anunció Watts, escaleras más abajo- Hay nueva información. La Emisora está llena de soldados que protegen a Deling, no se puede entrar ahora.- explicó el chico, para luego salir corriendo de allí, volviendo a dejar a los Seeds solos.

-Va a ser mejor que cambiemos de estrategia.- dijo Rinoa, mirando hacia Squall.- Nos van a destruir si entramos ahora. Cuando el presidente se retire seguramente no van a quedar muchos soldados, y podemos aprovechar para realizar nuestra transmisión, aunque no va a tener tanto impacto en las personas.

-No te preocupes por nosotros.- contestó Squall, frío e indiferente, sin hacer caso a las palabras de la chica.- Estamos para obedecer tus órdenes y derrotar a tus enemigos.

Por unos momentos Rinoa se quedó callada, observando a Squall, quien se había girado para seguir viendo la pantalla, y luego a Selphie y Zell, quienes parecían coincidir con lo que su jefe decía.

-¿Así que ese es su trabajo, obedecer órdenes? Que vida más cómoda.- comentó la chica.

Squall se dio vuelta para enfrentarla. No le interesaban las palabras de la chica, pero si ella podía dar su opinión sobre los Seeds, él también podía opinar sobre su organización. El comentario de Rinoa había sido el detonante, y ya no podía guardar más todo lo que pensaba.

-No me importa, pensá lo que quieras.- contestó el Seed, mirando hacia otro lado. Por mucho que lo quisiera, no podía mirarla a los ojos.- Nuestro trabajo es cumplir tus objetivos, aunque no logremos mucho.

-¿Cómo?- la expresión de la chica mostraba peligro. La chica esperó, pero Squall no dijo nada.- Si hay algo que querés decir, dale.

-Muy bien.- replicó Squall, girándose para mirarla.- ¿Tu grupo va en serio?- la pregunta dejó a todos los presentes confundidos. Pero antes de que Rinoa pudiera contestar, Squall siguió adelante.- Hacen un plan para liberar una nación en unos pocos minutos, sentados en el suelo, como si fuesen niños. Luego los cambian, como si no importara, y no pueden hacer nada sin nuestra opinión. No es nuestra forma de trabajar.- era la primera vez que Selphie y Zell escuchaban decir tantas palabras juntas a Squall, e incluso que se expresara así, aunque fuera de forma agresiva.

La opinión de Squall dejó sin palabras a Rinoa, quien le dio la espalda a los Seeds para que no vieran como algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. La chica se las secó rápidamente, y se giró para ver a los tres Seeds.

-Tal vez todo fue un gran error- dijo Rinoa.- Yo pensaba que cuando llegaran los Seeds todo iba a ir según lo teníamos planeado, pero no, estaba equivocada. Lo único que hacen es seguir órdenes, nada más.- con este comentario dejó bien clara su opinión, según ella no eran muy diferentes a los soldados de Galbadia. La chica se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero no sin antes agregar algo más.- Pensás que para nosotros es un juego, pero no es así. Esto es muy serio para nosotros. Queremos liberar Timber como sea.

La chica se detuvo unos momentos, observando la gran pasarela que llevaba hasta la emisora, y luego volvió a mirar a los Seeds.

-El plan se suspende, no podemos entrar ahora. Si intentamos pasar por la puerta, nos van a destruir.- dijo Rinoa, pasando por delante de los Seeds.

Squall se quedó mirando como Rinoa bajaba por las escaleras y se perdía de vista. Sabía que se había pasado un poco con sus comentarios, pero era su opinión, y eso no lo podía cambiar nadie.

El ruido de la pantalla sacó al jefe de los Seeds de sus pensamientos. Se volteó para ver la pantalla, en la cual la imagen ya empezaba a verse a través de la interferencia.

-¡Esta por empezar!- exclamó Selphie, emocionada.

La interferencia fue desapareciendo de la pantalla de televisión, y la imagen cada vez fue más nítida. Ante los tres Seeds apareció la imagen de una sala, con un gran telón bordó de fondo, varias cámaras de televisión alrededor, y en el centro de la pantalla una gran tarima adornada con el símbolo de Galbadia, con varios micrófonos sobre ella.

Un hombre vestido con un traje blanco apareció por el lado derecho de la pantalla, mientras varios técnicos realizaban ajuste de último momento, y se acercó a los micrófonos.

-Probando, probando.- dijo el hombre. Luego giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, como si escuchara a alguien, y luego una expresión de asombró, ansiedad y temor se dibujó en su cara.- ¡Ah¡Televidentes de todo el mundo!- saludó el presentador, con voz alta, nervioso por no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba saliendo al aire.- Espero que les llegue mi imagen y mi voz con claridad. Este es un día histórico, la primera transmisión por aire en nada menos que dieciocho años.- el presentador volvió a mirar en la misma dirección, haciendo un gesto de disculpas a cualquiera con quien estuviera hablando.- Mil disculpas a todos, me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento. Esta aquí con nosotros, para hablarles a todos ustedes, nuestro querido presidente Vinzer Deling. El micrófono es todo suyo, señor presidente.

Squall, Selphie y Zell se quedaron viendo como el hombre de blanco desaparecía por la derecha, y un hombre un poco más bajo, vestido con un traje azul marino a rayas visiblemente caro, y de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, se situaba en la tarima.

La figura de Vinzer Deling, el tirano presidente vitalicio de Galbadia, apareció frente a los Seeds, y frente a todas las personas en el mundo que en ese momento asistían a la transmisión, y comenzaba a hablar.

-Ciudadanos de todo el mundo.- comenzó el presidente Deling.- Les habla el presidente de Galbadia, Vinzer Deling, para realizar una propuesta con las demás naciones. Nosotros tenemos el poder de detener las guerras, de lograr la paz. Lamentablemente, Galbadia ha tenido problemas con las demás naciones, pero me he propuesto solucionar estos problemas, y así traer la paz entre las naciones.

-¡Yo tenía razón, era un mensaje de paz y amistad!- exclamó Selphie, dando saltos, contenta de haber tenido razón.

-Quiero presentarles a la persona que traerá la paz y prosperidad este mundo, la nueva embajadora de Galbadia…- continuó Deling.

-Y tiene que hacer tanto problema para presentar a una simple embajadora.- comentó Zell, molesto.

-Ella es una bruja.- finalizó Deling.

-¿Qué?- Squall, Selphie y Zell exclamaron casi al unísono, desconcertados y sorprendidos por aquella revelación.

Squall recordó las clases de historia en el jardín. Las brujas, las hechiceras capaces de manejar la magia como si fuera nada, las grandes descendientes de la gran Hyne, la primera bruja que había existido sobre la tierra, creadora de todo tipo de vida. Durante siglos, las hechiceras habían sido las más benévolas líderes, o las más tiranas dictadoras. Adel, la despiadada dictadora de Esthar, fue la causante de la guerra entre los países del oeste y la nación de Esthar, casi dos décadas atrás. Fue la causante de tanta muerte y destrucción gracias a sus deseos irrefrenables de poder, dieciocho años atrás. Con la desaparición de Esthar, nadie sabía si la hechicera seguía con vida, o si había muerto.

Un gran grito de guerra se oyó en el estudio de televisión, sacando a los tres Seeds de sus pensamientos, y dos guardias chocaron contra el telón bordó, mientras el presidente miraba desconcertado lo que pasaba, y unos cuantos soldados lo rodeaban para protegerlos.

Casi al instante, un joven alto y rubio, vestido con un abrigo blanco y armado con un sable pistola apareció en la escena, hiriendo a cuanto soldado galbadiano se le ponía por delante.

Entre toda la confusión, los gritos y las luchas, la cámara principal cayó al suelo, dejando ver toda la escena.

-¡Seifer!- gritaron los tres Seeds al mismo tiempo, mucho más desconcertados y sorprendidos que antes.

Dos soldados habían conseguido atrapar a Seifer y uno se acercaba a él, su sable preparado para hundirse en el pecho del cadete. Antes de poder atacar, el soldado recibió una poderosa patada en el pecho, cruzando el estudio y chocando contra una pared. Seifer levantó con gran facilidad a los dos soldados que lo sostenían, y los lanzó lejos.

Seifer desapareció de la escena, y, para sorpresa de Squall y los demás, una mujer rubia vestida de rojo, y llevando un largo látigo de cadena en la mano apareció ante las cámara.

-¡La instructora Trepe!- exclamaron más sorprendidos aún los Seeds. Quistis se pudo frente a los soldados, indicándoles que retrocedieran.

-Manténganse lejos, solamente lo van a provocar más.- ordenó Quistis, para luego girarse a la cámara.- Equipo de Timber, diríjanse a la emisora, tienen permiso para actuar.

-Squall¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Zell

-Vamos.- ordenó Squall, avanzando hacia la pasarela mientras desenvainaba a Revolver.

-Pero, estamos bajo las órdenes de los Búhos del Bosque…- comenzó Selphie.

-¡Ya escucharon a la instructora, vamos!- gritó Squall, comenzando a subir por las escaleras.

Selphie y Zell asintieron, también preparando sus armas, y siguieron a Squall por la pasarela, hacia la emisora de Timber.

* * *

Que buen capítulo. Bueno, tengo que decir que por ahora, la actualización de las dos novelas, _Children _y _Requiém_, van a estar detenidas un poco, ya que no tengo tiempo para subir los capítulo. Van a tener que esperar un poco, que se le va a hacer...

Con respecto al capítulo. Bueno, siguen apareciendo escenas que no están en el juego. Venía apareciendo un poco del escape de Seifer, y ahora aparecen una escena con Watts y Zone, donde destruyen el vagón guarida. Tengo que decir que esa escena no salió muy bien, pero en el intento por subir rápido este capítulo terminó quedando así.

En el próximo capítulo, la traición de Seifer y el encuentro con la bruja. Que bueno que se está poniendo. Muchas gracias a los que leen esta novela, y también la otra, y les pido que dejen sus opiniones.

Hasta el próximo capítulo...

P.D.: Feliz Navidad a todos.


	16. Desaparición

Capítulo 13: Desaparición

En la entrada principal de la emisora, dos enormes camiones del ejército galbadiano bloqueaban la entrada de cualquier posible agresor, junto con veinte soldados, todos cargando armas de fuego y espadas, listo para acabar con cualquier grupo de resistencia que tuviera la muy estúpida idea de intentar atacar al presidente.

Los dos capitanes a cargo, ambos vestidos con uniforme rojo, marcando un rango superior a los soldados de azul, distinguieron, a lo lejos, a un muchacho rubio, vestido con un largo abrigo, que se acercaba directamente hacia la emisora.

Un solo movimiento bastó para que dieciocho rifles fueran desenfundados, apuntando al misterioso individuo que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Alto.- ordenó uno de los capitanes, levantando una mano hacia el desconocido.- Nadie puede entrar en la emisora en este momento.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el muchacho, su voz sonando algo tonta e inocente.

-Estamos protegiendo la entrada, para que ningún grupo de resistencia intente entrar y atacar al presidente.

-Ya veo.- replicó el muchacho, sin dejar de sonreír.- Pero ese es el objetivo.

-¿Qué carajo…?- murmuró el capitán, su mano tomando la empuñadura de su sable. Su compañero había hecho lo mismo.

Sin embargo, antes de que los soldados pudieran hacer algo, una increíble explosión de fuego apareció frente a ellos, mandando a volar los cuerpos incinerados de ambos capitanes, y dejando desconcertados a los soldados.

Del enorme torrente de fuego salió una enorme criatura rodeada de llamas. Sus ojos amarillos y sin pupilas mostraban una inmensa furia, que hizo retroceder a los temerosos soldados, quienes disparaban a la criatura inútilmente.

El demonio de fuego rugió, haciendo temblar las paredes y a los enemigos, mientras una enorme bola de fuego y magma se formaba bajo sus pies, y lo elevaba varios metros sobre el suelo, quedando arriba de los atemorizados soldados galbadianos.

La gigantesca esfera de fuego comenzó a caer hacia el suelo a toda velocidad. El magma hirviente aplastó a los dieciochos enemigos, envolviéndolos en las llamas y quemando sus cuerpos.

Seifer Almasy observó como el guardián del fuego, Ifrit, desaparecía entre las llamas, y luego observó a los veinte cadáveres calcinados que cubrían el suelo. El cadete desenvainó a Hyperion, listo para entrar en el edificio y cumplir con su misión.

Detrás de él escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Al darse vuelta, pudo distinguir la figura de Quistis Trepe corriendo hacia él. Seifer dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

_Nunca se rinde¿verdad?_

Y era cierto. Lo había perseguido en el jardín, mientras huía de la cámara de castigos, y luego con un grupo de Seeds a través del camino hacia Balamb. Creía que la había perdido en el tren con destino a Timber, pero al parecer también había logrado llegar.

Un poderoso rayo impactó contra el suelo, justo frente a Seifer, quien retrocedió un poco. La ex instructora tenía su mano levantada hacia él, lista para lanzar otro hechizo.

Seifer lanzó una bola de fuego hacia la lanza de hielo que se dirigía hacia él, las dos magias chocando y desintegrándose al instante. El cadete no perdió tiempo en entrar rápidamente en la emisora, seguido de cerca por Quistis.

* * *

Squall, Selphie y Zell llegaron en menos de un minuto hasta el largo puente que llevaba hacia la emisora. El jefe de equipo buscó dentro de la mochila que llevaba y sacó unos binoculares, observando la entrada trasera del edificio.

Contó en la entrada quince soldados galbadianos que protegían la entrada de cualquier otro ataque, y otros diez soldados que entraban en el edificio para detener a Seifer. Todos llevaban el equipo reglamentario, espada y rifle M4.

Aún así, era trabajo fácil para aquellos tres Seeds. Squall comenzó a revisar sus enlaces y magias, al igual que sus dos compañeros. Tenían todo lo necesario para enfrentar a treinta soldados galbadianos.

-Hay quince soldados en la entrada del edificio. Vamos a acercarnos intentando no ser vistos para tomarlos por sorpresa y confundirlos. Va a ser la manera más fácil de entrar en el edificio, y no nos puede tomar mucho tiempo.- explicó Squall

Selphie y Zell asintieron, y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada, intentando no ser vistos. Sin embargo, su plan no funcionó como ellos esperaban. A mitad de camino, varios soldados descubrieron a los tres Seeds y comenzaron a alertar a los otros, señalando hacia el puente.

Segundos después, los quince soldados se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los tres Seeds, y preparaban sus ametralladoras para disparar. Squall, y Selphie y Zell, al ver que habían sido descubiertos, se pusieron de pie y cargaron a una velocidad inhumana.

Mientras Squall y Zell cargaban rápidamente contra los enemigos, Selphie se había quedado atrás. Con la magia doble que tenía, la chica lanzó dos poderosas llamaradas hacia los soldados. La primera fila de enemigos explotó ante las dos poderosas magias, dando la oportunidad perfecta para Squall y Zell.

Revolver salió de su vaina en un parpadeo, y uno de los desafortunados soldados que habían quedado adelante cayó al suelo, agonizando, con una gran herida en el pecho. Un segundo enemigo llegó hasta el Seed con su sable listo. La hoja bajó a toda velocidad, pero Squall fue más rápido, girando hasta quedar a espaldas de su enemigo y atravesándolo.

Una destructiva patada circular de Zell mandó fuera de la pasarela a uno de los soldados. El artista marcial giró rápidamente, encontrándose con otro enemigo, sosteniendo el sable sobre su cabeza, listo para acabar con el Seed.

El antebrazo derecho de Zell detuvo el ataque de la espada, para luego agarrar al soldado con la mano izquierda y lanzarlo fuera del puente.

Squall bloqueó la hoja de otro enemigo y lo atrapó por el brazo, justo a tiempo para bloquear con el cuerpo de su oponente una estocada de otro soldado. El Seed soltó a su agonizante enemigo, que todavía tenía clavada la hoja de su compañero en el estomago, y atacó al otro soldado velozmente. La hoja de Revolver atravesó el cuello desprotegido del soldado galbadiano, quien cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

La entrada trasera de la emisora quedó limpia de enemigos en unos pocos segundos. Los cuerpos de diez soldados, algunos quemados y otros mutilados, junto con cinco soldados más abajo, muertos al haber caído por el puente.

Squall observó la escena que tenía frente a él. Le recordaba mucho a su examen práctico en Dollet, con sus calles plagadas de sangre y muerte. Por suerte, pensó, ni Rinoa ni ningún ciudadano tendría que ver el sangriento escenario de batalla.

-Vamos, tenemos que entrar.- dijo Squall a sus compañeros.

* * *

Rinoa caminaba de vuelta por la estación de tren, sin poder dejar de pensar en Squall y sus palabras.

"_¿Tu grupo es serio?"_ le había preguntado. ¡Por supuesto que era serio! Ellos luchaban por la independencia de un país, luchaban por un ideal. Además, ese grupo eran sus amigos, personas que ella quería mucho, y con quienes compartía todas sus esperanzas.

Y ella no había dicho nada malo. Había sido Squall, se había pasado, se tendría que disculpar.

Pero pensándolo bien… Ellos solo hacían las cosas diferentes, estaban entrenados así. Tenían sus propias formas de hacer su trabajo, así que tendrían que aprender a superar esas dificultades para poder trabajar juntos.

Mientras caminaba por una calle llena de casas bajas, miraba las ventanas y vidrieras sin mucho interés. Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado en la emisora. Aunque tratara de negarlo, algo en ella le hacía interesarse por Squall, tan solitario y frío.

Algo intentaba en ella hacer que volviera con él, pero no sabía por qué. Se detuvo en una ventana, mirando hacia un televisor encendido. La imagen de la transmisión la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Más que eso, la imagen de un hombre alto rubio, vestido con un abrigo blanco con decorados rojos en los brazos, atacando a varios soldados de Galbadia la sacó de sus pensamientos, reconociendo a quien menos esperaba ver en aquella transmisión.

-¡Seifer!- gritó Rinoa, sorprendida y confundida.

La chica salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la emisora, sin dejar de preguntarse qué demonios estaría haciendo Seifer en Timber. Mientras corría, se dio cuenta de que se había alejado mucho del edificio, y que tardaría bastante en llegar.

Rinoa corrió sin descanso durante veinte minutos, hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían hacia la emisora. Subió lo más rápido que pudo, ya sin fuerzas para nada, y corrió por todo el puente.

Mientras más se acercaba, más distinguía la escena que tenía en la entrada, una escena horrenda y sangrienta. Mirando los cadáveres mutilados y ennegrecidos por las llamas, Rinoa se abrió paso hacia la puerta de la emisora, con el terror dibujado en su cara.

Rinoa se abrió paso entre los cadáveres, muchos quemados, y miembros esparcidos por todo el lugar, junto con dos vehículos dados vuelta y quemados, como si una enorme explosión hubiera pasado por allí. Squall, Selphie y Zell no podrían haber pasado por allí, estaban en la parte de atrás de la estación. Solo había una persona que podría haber hecho algo así.

_Seifer._

La chica no podía dejar de pensar cómo una sola persona podría haber causado tanta masacre. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, no duraron mucho, desde otra sala llegó una voz que ella no conocía, una voz de mujer, que aunque era dulce tenía maldad escondida detrás de ella.

Rinoa cruzó una puerta que había encontrado y siguió por un pasillo, llegando por detrás de un telón blanco. Pero al llegar, la voz ya se había ido, y una luz la envolvió por unos segundos.

* * *

Squall, Selphie y Zell entraron en la sala de televisión. Allí encontraron en el suelo varios soldados de Galbaida malheridos, producto del Hyperion de Seifer, junto con varias cámaras y herramientas electrónicas destruidas. A un lado, varios de ellos también heridos, había un grupo de soldados galbadianos, varios de ellos también heridos, que tenían sus rifles apuntados hacia Seifer.

Delante de ellos, estaba Quistis, con su látigo en la mano, mirando hacia Seifer, quien estaba parado sobre el escenario, cerca de la tarima, y tenía atrapado a Deling con su sable pistola en el cuello del presidente.

Quistis se giró para ver a los tres Seeds entrar, saludándolos con un asentimiento.

-Las cámaras no funcionan, y los soldados mantienen su distancia.- explicó Quistes, mientras los tres Seeds se acercaban a ella.- Tenemos que detenerlo, rápido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Squall.

-Huyó de la sala de castigos, hiriendo a varios en el camino. Cuando se enteró de que ustedes eran los únicos que habían sido enviados a Timber, se puso como loco. En cuanto salió de la celda tomó el tren hacia Timber, seguido por un escuadrón de Seeds que intentamos atraparlo. Y ahora llegamos a esto.- explicó Quistes, el cansancio reflejado en su voz.

-¿Qué pensás hacer con él?- preguntó Squall, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Seifer.

-La resistencia tenía pensado un secuestro para este tipo¿no es así?- contestó Seifer, por una vez tomándose las cosas en serio.- ¿Se puede saber que tenían pensado hacer con este tipo?- preguntó Seifer mientras sostenía con más fuerza a un asustado Deling.

-Ahora entiendo.- dijo Zell sorprendiendo a todos.- Vos y Rinoa…

-¡Callate idiota, cobarde!- insultó Seifer.

-¡Pelotudo!- replicó Zell, temblando de furia. Squall apoyó una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

-Zell, basta.- murmuró Squall, intentando calmarlo. Pero el artista marcial ignoró las palabras del jefe de equipo.

-Instructora, vinieron para llevarlo de vuelta al Jardín…- comenzó Zell, sin darse cuenta de su erros.

-¡No!- gritó Squall, lanzando un golpe que casi alcanza a Zell, quien se asustó y retrocedió unos pasos, entendiendo demasiado tarde su equivocación. Ahora que habían revelado que trabajaban para el Jardín, la seguridad de este estaba comprometida.

La risa de Deling le avisó a Squall del peligro que vendría. El presidente galbadiano había escuchado toda la conversación, encontrando la oportunidad perfecta. Los soldados estaban escuchando con atención.

-Así que son todos del Jardín.- comentó Deling entre risas malévolas.- Ya saben que si me llega a pasar algo, el ejército de Galbadia va a salir a atacar y destruir todos los jardines.- el tirano presidente rió con más fuerza.- ¿Qué piensan hacer¿Me van a soltar ahora?

-Las cosas se pusieron malas.- dijo Seifer, observando a Zell con furia.- Y todo gracias a este idiota cobarde que no puede quedarse callado.- dijo el rubio, haciendo que Zell agachara la cabeza, avergonzado.- A ver cómo arreglan este quilombo el señor jefe de equipo y la instructora.- se burló Seifer de Squall y Quistis.

Seifer comenzó a retroceder, sosteniendo con fuerza al presidente, hacia una habitación contigua detrás de una especie de manto blanco. Los cuatro Seeds no tuvieron tiempo de seguir a Seifer, ya que los soldados galbadianos habían desenvainado sus sables y comenzaban a atacarlos.

-¡Sigan a Seifer, yo los detengo!- gritó Quistis, tomando su látigo y ubicándose entre los tres Seeds y los enemigos.

Squall no tardó en obedecer, seguido de Selphie y Zell, mientras los soldados cargaban contra la instructora. Un grupo de doce soldados galbadianos contra una sola persona parecía desigual. Pero Quistis era una Seed.

Y no cualquier Seed.

Ira, por no haber podido detener a Seifer en el Jardín, furia, por aquel cadete arrogante, y frustración, por no tener más su licencia de instructora. Todos esos sentimientos poderosos se canalizaron en uno solo, en el centro de Quistis.

La ex instructora levantó sus manos a los enemigos, quienes ya estaban listos para acabar con ella. Una increíble onda de sonido golpeó directamente a los doce soldados, destructivas vibraciones lanzando lejos a los enemigos, quienes chocaron con fuerza contra la pared, quedando inconscientes debido al golpe.

Sin perder más tiempo, Quistis salió de la habitación, siguiendo a Squall.

* * *

Seifer empujaba al presidente Deling para que caminara, manteniéndolo amenazado con su sable pistola. Llegaron hasta otra sala, donde parecía que se grababa alguna obra de teatro o telenovela.

-Si mantenés esta actitud, el jardín entero va a sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos.- comentó Delign con voz maliciosa.

-Si no te callás la boca, te voy a…- replicó Seifer, su voz sonando con furia. El cadete observó a su alrededor. Frente a él había un telón blanco que parecía de seda, cayendo sobre el piso de un escenario, y un poco más atrás un pasillo estrecho.- Por ahí¡vamos!- ordenó el cadete, empujando a Deling.

En esos momentos, los sentidos completamente alertas de Seifer captaron algo. El cadete se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había alguien más dentro de la sala, alguien muy poderoso, incluso más poderoso que él. Se sentía como el aire se volvía más y más tenso, y como alguien se movía entre las sombras.

El telón que había en la sala comenzó a desvanecerse, y Seifer se ubicó un poco más atrás de Deling, preparado para utilizarlo como un escudo si era necesario. Las cortinas se movieron un poco, formando una especie de portal, y de este salió el intruso que había alertado a Seifer. Mientras que él esperaba varios soldados armados con ametralladoras, quien apareció lo dejó completamente desconcertado.

Una hermosa mujer, vestida con un largo vestido, escotado y que llegaba hasta el piso, tocando el suelo. El color del vestido era de violeta oscuro arriba, y luego iluminándose un poco al final, logrando un tono cerca del rosa. Su piel era pálida, casi de porcelana. Sobre los hombros, el vestido tenía una especie de abrigo negro, parecido al que Squall llevaba en su campera. Las manos de la mujer estaban cubiertas por guantes negros, que dejaban ver uñas muy largas. Una máscara de color rojo, con forma de pico, tapaba su cara, decorada con una especie de cuerno en el lado izquierdo de su cara, y otros tres cuernos, más cortos, sobre su cabeza.

-Pobre niño, inocente y asustado.- murmuró la mujer mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su voz era dulce, pero que al mismo tiempo mostraba algo de maldad. Seifer supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Ella era la Hechicera de la que había hablado Deling. El cadete no podía ver su cara, pero aún así sabía que los ojos de la mujer estaban penetrando su alma.

-¡Atrás!- gritó Seifer, apretando más el agarre que tenía sobre el presidente, casi atravesándolo con el filo. Podía sentir como su mente se volvía más débil, dejando al descubierto sus pensamientos.

-Estás tan confundido.- continuó ella, sin escuchar lo que Seifer decía. Su tono de voz se había convertido en maternal, pero aún así conservando la maldad. Seifer necesitaba salir de allí con Deling, pero no veía posibilidad.- ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Continuar por este camino, o detenerte? Tenés que decidir.

-¡Basta!- rugió Seifer, dando un paso hacia atrás, dando a entender a la mujer que si seguía avanzando, cortaría la garganta del presidente. El cadete podía sentir su mente invadida y confundida por los poderes de la bruja.

La mujer, sin prestar atención a las palabras del muchacho, levantó una mano. Seifer esperaba un ataque mágico de parte de la hechicera, pero sorpresivamente, ella le abrió paso hacia el pasillo que tenía frente a él.

Quistis apareció en la habitación, seguida de Squall, Selphie y Zell, a quienes había alcanzado unos segundos antes. Una potente energía mágica detuvo a los cuatro Seeds, haciéndolos caer sobre sus rodillas. Una nube de color púrpura los rodeó, paralizando sus cuerpos.

Seifer continuaba frente a la hechicera, temblando de ira y miedo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeros. La mujer avanzó un poco más, pero Seifer no retrocedió, mostrándole todo el poder y la valentía que había ganado durante sus años de entrenamiento.

Quería atacar a la bruja, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo. Tenía que ayudar a Rinoa, llevarle a Deling.

Seifer no sabía que hacer. Nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida. Y odiaba admitirlo, pero la Bruja era tenebrosa. Su fuerza mágica no se comparaba a lo que las leyendas contaban. Era mucho más superior.

-El niño dentro de ti pide salir, el adulto pide retroceder.- comentó la mujer, haciendo más débil la mente de Seifer.- No podés decidirte, no sabés qué hacer, qué camino elegir.

Seifer dejó escapar un rugido inentendible.

-Necesitás ayuda. Querés salir de este sufrimiento.

-¡Silencio!- siseó Seifer, sintiendo como ella podía leer su mente.

-No tengas miedo de pedir ayuda. Después de todo, sos solo un niño pequeño.- replicó la hechicera, esta vez con tono burlón.

-¡Yo no soy…!- comenzó Seifer, la ira volviéndose insoportable.- ¡No soy un niño!- gritó Seifer, totalmente frustrado, intentando sonar decidido, pero logrando todo lo contrario. Él no era un niño, era un guerrero. Era el mejor de todos, podía probarlo. A quien fuera. Incluso a esa maldita hechicera.

-¿No querés ser un niño nunca más?- preguntó ella. Seifer temblaba incontrolablemente. Esta vez era miedo lo que sentía.

-¡Yo no soy un niño!- gritó Seifer, lo más alto posible.

La hechicera asintió, entendiendo. Seifer Almasy no era un niño, era un hombre, un guerrero. La mujer levantó una mano, apuntando al cadete, y una luz brillante salió del pecho de Seifer.

El mejor y más grande guerrero de todos los tiempos.

Seifer veía todo con claridad. La bruja podía cumplirle todos sus sueños. Él se convertiría en el más grande guerrero de todos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar sus servicios a la bruja. Seifer entendía, y lo aceptaba.

Hyperior bajó lentamente, soltando a Deling, quien salió rápidamente de allí, chocando y tropezando contra varias cosas en su huída, desapareciendo por la puerta. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Solo importaba su sueño, y su hechicera nada más.

-Decile adiós a tu infancia.

Seifer se dio vuelta, con su arrogante sonrisa en la cara, mirando hacia los cuatro Seeds. Levantando a Hyperion, movió la mano en un gesto de saludo, para luego darse vuelta y desaparecer a través del velo blanco que en ese momento se volvía a convertir en un portal, y dejaba pasar a la mujer y a Seifer.

Sus sueños se cumplirían, él lo sabía. Junto con la hechicera. Se convertiría en el guerrero más grande de todos los tiempos. En el más temido, el más poderoso.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, aunque sin poder hacer nada, parte de Seifer Almasy sabía que solo era una marioneta de la hechicera.

* * *

Wow, fue dificil de hacer este capítulo. Después de casi un mes sin publicar, regreso para continuar esta novelización de Final Fantasy VIII. Para quienes esperan_ Requiém_, van a tener que esperar un poco más. En todo este tiempo sin escribir, surgieron varias ideas para la novela, y hay algunas cosas y capítulos que hay que mejorar, sobretodo el último que publiqué. No se preocupen, ya pronto va a estar.

Bueno, qué comentar del capítulo. Es algo corto, pero queda bien para mostrar el ataque de Seifer a la emisora, la llegada de la hechicera y la alianza entre ellos dos. Hay poco combate, pero del bueno.

Encima, ahora tengo que dar dos examenes más, de materias previas, así que estoy muy jugado con el tiempo para escribir. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero no puedo prometer nada. Es un proceso largo y que lleva tiempo.

Nada más por hoy, nos vemos. Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	17. Hacia Galbadia

Ya Capítulo 14: Hacia Galbadia

Rinoa caminaba de vuelta por la estación de tren, sin poder dejar de pensar en Squall y sus palabras.

"_¿Tu grupo es serio?"_ le había preguntado. ¡Por supuesto que era serio! Ellos luchaban por la independencia de un país, luchaban por un ideal. Además, ese grupo eran sus amigos, personas que ella quería mucho, y con quienes compartía todas sus esperanzas.

Y ella no había dicho nada malo. Había sido Squall, se había pasado, se tendría que disculpar.

Pero pensándolo bien… Ellos solo hacían las cosas diferentes, estaban entrenados así. Tenían sus propias formas de hacer su trabajo, así que tendrían que aprender a superar esas dificultades para poder trabajar juntos.

Mientras caminaba por una calle llena de casas bajas, miraba las ventanas y vidrieras sin mucho interés. Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado en la emisora. Aunque tratara de negarlo, algo en ella le hacía interesarse por Squall, tan solitario y frío.

Algo intentaba en ella hacer que volviera con él, pero no sabía por qué. Se detuvo en una ventana, mirando hacia un televisor encendido. La imagen de la transmisión la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Más que eso, la imagen de un hombre alto rubio, vestido con un abrigo blanco con decorados rojos en los brazos, atacando a varios soldados de Galbadia la sacó de sus pensamientos, reconociendo a quien menos esperaba ver en aquella transmisión.

-¡Seifer!- gritó Rinoa, sorprendida y confundida.

La chica salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la emisora, sin dejar de preguntarse qué demonios estaría haciendo Seifer en Timber. Mientras corría, se dio cuenta de que se había alejado mucho del edificio, y que tardaría bastante en llegar.

Rinoa corrió sin descanso durante veinte minutos, hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían hacia la emisora. Subió lo más rápido que pudo, ya sin fuerzas para nada, y corrió por todo el puente.

Mientras más se acercaba, más distinguía la escena que tenía en la entrada, una escena horrenda y sangrienta. Mirando los cadáveres mutilados y ennegrecidos por las llamas, Rinoa se abrió paso hacia la puerta de la emisora, con el terror dibujado en su cara.

Rinoa se abrió paso entre los cadáveres, muchos quemados, y miembros esparcidos por todo el lugar, junto con dos vehículos dados vuelta y quemados, como si una enorme explosión hubiera pasado por allí. Squall, Selphie y Zell no podrían haber pasado por allí, estaban en la parte de atrás de la estación. Solo había una persona que podría haber hecho algo así.

_Seifer._

La chica no podía dejar de pensar cómo una sola persona podría haber causado tanta masacre. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, no duraron mucho, desde otra sala llegó una voz que ella no conocía, una voz de mujer, que aunque era dulce tenía maldad escondida detrás de ella.

Rinoa cruzó una puerta que había encontrado y siguió por un pasillo, llegando por detrás de un telón blanco. Pero al llegar, la voz ya se había ido, y una luz la envolvió por unos segundos.

La sala comenzó a distinguirse mejor, y Rinoa pudo observar a Squall, Selphie y Zell, junto con una chica rubia que ella no conocía, pero que seguramente era Seed, en el suelo, de rodillas. Poco a poco, la parálisis impuesta por la hechicera se fue desvaneciendo, y los cuatro Seed pudieron levantarse.

Squall observó la habitación con cuidado. No parecía haber señales de Seifer o de la hechicera. Se habían desvanecido en el aire, sin dejar rastro. El jefe de equipo se había dado cuenta del poder de aquella mujer al sentir el golpe mágico que los había dejado paralizados por completo.

En ese momento, Squall encontró a Rinoa, quien estaba parada cerca del pasillo que guiaba a la salida, observando la habitación. La chica seguramente había visto la transmisión, y a Seifer irrumpiendo durante el discurso de Deling, y había salido corriendo hacia allí.

-¿Dónde está Seifer?- fue lo único que preguntó la chica. Squall no contestó nada, aquella pregunta lo había hecho enojar, y no sabía por qué razón.

-No lo sabemos.- contestó Zell, acercándose.- Desapareció por completo.

-Pero… él debe estar bien¿verdad?- preguntó la chica, dudando de su propia afirmación. Zell se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia al tema, y Squall permaneció en silencio.

-Seguro.- contestó Selphie intentando animarla.

-Tenemos que salir de acá, antes de que lleguen más soldados.- advirtió Squall, haciendo un gesto con la mano para salir por la puerta. El grupo asintió.

Los cinco desaparecieron por el pasillo de la derecha, mientras unas salas más atrás de ellos se escuchaba como varios soldados entraba para inspeccionar el lugar. Sin embargo, habían llegado tarde, los cuatro Seeds y Rinoa ya habían desaparecido de la emisora y corrían por el puente intentando llegar a la ciudad.

El grupo avanzó rápidamente por el puente que llevaba hacia la ciudad. Más adelante, pudieron distinguir a un grupo de soldados vestidos de azul, todos cargando rifles. La mano derecha de Squall empuñó a Revolver, listo para sacarlo de su vaina, pero Rinoa se interpuso, señalando hacia adelante.

Quienes parecían ser a lo lejos soldados galbadianos, eran soldados de Timber. Ninguno de ellos vestía armadura, solo uniforme celeste, lo que había engañado a los Seeds. Squall soltó la empuñadura de su arma, y Rinoa alzó una mano para llamar a los soldados, quienes respondieron de igual manera.

-La ciudad está llena de galbadianos, tienen que tener cuidado.- explicó el capitán del escuadrón, cuando los Seeds llegaron hasta el final del puente, donde ellos estaban.- No se preocupen, nosotros vamos a ganar un poco de tiempo para ustedes.

-Gracias.- contestó Rinoa, bajando las escaleras que conducían a la ciudad.

El grupo llegó rápidamente hasta el callejón que habían utilizado para llegar hasta la emisora. Allí, esperándolos, se encontraba Angelo, el perro de Rinoa. El animal, al ver a su dueña, ladró a forma de saludo. La chica se acercó hasta él, y se agachó para saludarlo. Estaba muy feliz de ver que Angelo se encontraba bien.

-Necesito salir de Timber por un tiempo.- explicó Rinoa.- Watts me explicó que los soldados lograron sacar mucha información del tren, antes de volarlo en pedazos.

-Lograron identificarte¿verdad?- preguntó Squall. Rinoa asintió.

-Con toda la información que había dentro, encontraron lo suficiente para saber quiénes son los miembros más importantes de nuestro grupo.- replicó la chica, con tristeza en su voz.- ¿Hay algún lugar seguro al que podamos ir?

Squall reflexionó unos momentos. Seguramente ella estaba hablando del jardín, pero tal vez esa no fuera la mejor idea, ahora que Galbadia sabía que los Seeds estaban involucrados en el ataque al presidente. Y si Deling tomaba represalias contra el Jardín, este no sería el lugar más seguro para llevar a Rinoa.

-Eso es una orden. Yo soy tu cliente¿no es así?- añadió Rinoa, una pequeña sonrisa asomando a su cara. Squall solo asintió. Ella tenía razón.

-De acuerdo. Regresamos al Jardín, pero primero tenemos que salir de la ciudad.- replicó Squall. Rinoa sonrió, satisfecha por la decisión.

El grupo abandonó el callejón, llegando nuevamente hasta el bar. Más personas habían llegado hasta el lugar, y todas estaban pendientes del televisor, esperando por alguna noticia sobre lo que había sucedido en la emisora. Algunos de ellos especulaban si Galbadia encontraría al atacante y lo ejecutarían.

-¡Rinoa, por aquí!- llegó una voz que la chica conocía muy bien. La señora Sarin, la mujer que Rinoa había identificado como la jefa de uno de los grupos rebeldes, se acercó hasta el grupo.- Es muy peligroso, los soldados los están buscando por todas partes. Va a ser mejor que vengan a mi casa, ahí van a estar seguros hasta que todo se calme un poco.

Rinoa asintió ante la propuesta de la mujer, y el grupo siguió a la mujer rápidamente por las calles. Pasaron sin problema a los soldados, quienes buscaban frenéticamente a los Seeds y rebeldes. La casa de la señora Sarin no estaba demasiado lejos del bar, justo al lado del edificio de Timber Maniacs. Era una casa de techo bajo, el mismo diseño que la mayoría de las casa de Timber.

Entraron en una pequeña sala, en el centro dos sillones largos y en medio una mesa baja, con algunas tazas vacías. En la pared de la izquierda había una ventana que daba a la calle, en ese momento con las cortinas cerradas, y sobre las paredes algunos cuadros. A la derecha se veía una pequeña cocina, y al fondo una escaleras de madera que llevaban hasta el piso superior, donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Selphie y Quistis se sentaron en uno de los sillones, y Rinoa se sentó en frente. Zell permaneció en un rincón de la sala, con expresión de tristeza, y Squall prefirió quedarse apoyado contra la pared, cerca de la puerta.

-Yo voy a estar afuera, observando la situación y haciendo guardia.- explicó la señora Sarin, dirigiéndose hacia Rinoa.- Voy a avisarles si algo sucede. Mientras tanto, siéntanse como en su casa.

-Gracias.- replicó Rinoa, asintiendo.

La mujer desapareció por la puerta, y Rinoa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ya estaban a salvo, al menos hasta encontrar una forma de salir de la ciudad.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar.- comentó Rinoa. El grupo asintió.

Squall permaneció en su lugar, en silencio. Ahora tenían que esperar, algo en lo que él no era muy bueno.

* * *

La hija de la señora Sarin llegó unos minutos más tarde, enterada de la situación de Rinoa y sus compañeros de parte de su madre, y preparó algo de comida para el grupo. Por una hora, nadie había dicho nada, todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos. Y todos continuaban pensando en lo mismo. 

¿Por qué había aparecido Seifer¿Qué motivo tenía para dirigirse a Timber, irrumpir en la emisora e intentar secuestrar al presidente de Galbadia¿Y qué era lo que le había sucedido? Había desaparecido por completo, como si se hubiese vuelto humo. Todo aquello era muy extraño.

Squall observó por unos momentos a sus compañeros. Quistis y Selphie seguían sentadas en el sillón, ambas sumergidas en sus pensamientos. Rinoa se había levantado y estaba frente a la ventana, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la calle. Zell continuaba con su expresión de frustración y tristeza en su cara. Seguramente se culpaba por haber dicho que trabajaban para el jardín, y por las amenazas de Deling.

-¡No lo entiendo!- exclamó Selphie, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué Seifer se apareció acá?

-Creo que entiendo.- replicó Rinoa.- Vino para ayudarnos, para ayudar a nuestro grupo.- Squall pensó en esa posibilidad. Podría ser, a fin de cuentas, él había arreglado todo para que la misión se lograra, por lo que podía deducir Rinoa seguramente le hubiera contado y él habría hablado con el director Cid.

-Entonces por eso se escapó de la sala de confinamiento.- intervino Quistis.- Antes de irse, dijo que lo estaba haciendo por alguien.

-Hablé con él mucho sobre el tema, y me dijo que estaba de acuerdo.- explicó Rinoa, girándose hacia los demás.- Decía que Galbadia no tenía derecho de oprimir a Timber, y que algún día me ayudaría. Yo sabía que era sincero, pero no me imaginaba que recorrería todo el camino hasta acá. Él lo hizo por los Búhos del Bosque, no piensen mal sobre él.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió bruscamente, y por ella entró la señora Sarin, cerrando con llave tras de ella. La mujer se giró hacia los Seeds, quienes estaban preparados para sacar sus armas.

-Los soldados vienen hacia aquí.- explicó la señora Sarin.- Rápido, suban al primer piso, yo los voy a detener.

-¡¿Hay alguien dentro?!- demandó una voz agresiva, hablando con acento galbadiano, golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

-Podría haber niños, no los asustes.- reprendió otra voz, más calmada.

Los Seeds asintieron, apurándose a subir las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, mientras la mujer abría una pequeña ventana en la puerta y comenzaba a discutir con los dos soldados. La hija permanecía cerca de las escaleras, observando con expresión preocupada a su madre.

-¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó Selphie desde las escaleras. La chica se giró, sonriendo un poco, y asintió.

-No te preocupes.- contestó la hija.- Cuentan que mi madre derrotó ella sola a varios soldados durante la invasión de Galbadia, utilizando su fuerza, sus habilidades en la cocina, y su belleza.

-Eso de la belleza ¿no será demasiado?- bromeó Selphie.

La hija de la señora Sarin hizo una mueca, sacando la lengua hacia Selphie, y luego sonrió.

* * *

La señora Sarin y su hija mantuvieron ocupados a los soldados de Galbadia, mientras los Seeds y Rinoa se escondía en el piso de arriba. Estaban en una habitación con dos camas, una ventana al fondo de la habitación y una estufa al lado de esta. El pasillo continuaba hacia la izquierda, el cual llevaba hacia otras dos habitaciones. 

Rinoa estaba de pie en una esquina del cuarto, Angelo a su lado. Selphie y Quistis estaban sentadas sobre una de las camas, ambas en silencio, y Squall estaba frente a la ventana, observando con expresión aburrida. Desde ese lugar se podía ver el callejón que habían cruzado antes para llegar a la emisora. El único sonido que se podía escuchar eran los golpes y patadas que Zell lanzaba al aire.

-Me preguntó si él estará bien.- dijo Rinoa, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Quistis rió un poco ante el comentario.

-Estaba furioso cuando se enteró… - comentó Quistis.- Cuando supo que solo ustedes tres habían sido enviados a Timber, se volvió loco, diciendo que podrían estar luchando contra todo el ejército de Galbadia. Dijo que lo dejáramos salir, que él también iba a ir. Nunca pensé que hablaba en serio.

Squall dejó escapar un suspiro imperceptible. Seifer siempre hablaba en serio, Quistis ya tendría que saber eso.

-Me pregunto qué va a pasar con él.- dijo Quistis, luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-Puede que ya esté muerto.- comentó Squall fríamente, sin ni siquiera volver la mirada hacia Quistis.

-¿Cómo podés decirlo así, tan naturalmente?- preguntó Rinoa, casi como si fuese una acusación. Squall simplemente se encogió de hombros. Él solo había expresado una posibilidad.- Espero que este bien.- agregó la chica, con tono preocupado.

Squall lanzó una corta y amarga risa ante el comentario de Rinoa, pensando en que diría Seifer si escuchara aquello. Seifer seguramente se enojaría al escuchar que Rinoa estaba preocupada por él.

-¿Cómo podés reírte antes eso?- replicó Rinoa, mirándolo como si fuera el más cruel de todos los hombres. Squall, sorprendido, no pudo decir nada ante el comentario, y un incómodo silencio reinó en la sala por varios minutos, hasta que Rinoa volvió a hablar.- ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que Seifer está muerto?

Squall solo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. Era obvio. Deling y la bruja habían unido fuerzas, Seifer había atacado al presidente de Galbadia. No sería algo sorprendente si asesinaran a Seifer por el atentado.

-Seifer atacó al presidente.- contestó Squall.- No me sorprendería que lo condenaran por el atentado.

-Aún así, espero que este bien.- replicó Rinoa.

-Una última cosa.- añadió Squall fríamente. Rinoa se volvió hacia él para escucharlo.- Mantener la esperanza no sirve. Es mejor no tener ningún tipo de esperanza, así se puede recibir cualquier cosa, y sentir menos dolor cuando sucede. Lo que sea que desees no es asunto mío, lo único que me preocupa es terminar con esta misión.

-Sos…- comenzó Rinoa, temblando de enojo y frustración.- ¡Malo!

Squall se sorprendió ante la reacción de la chica, y sus infantiles insultos. Sentía la necesidad de calmarla, pero no sabía de qué manera hacerlo. Justo en ese momento, la hija de la señora Sarin entró en la habitación.

-Los galbadianos se están retirando, el presidente se va de la ciudad.- explicó la chica- Solo se quedan los soldados que normalmente patrullan las calles. Si van a salir de la ciudad, este es el momento perfecto.

Los cuatro Seeds y Rinoa bajaron nuevamente a la sala para ser recibidos por la jefa. Squall comenzó a revisar sus posibilidades de escape, mayores gracias a la ayuda de la mujer, que había logrado echar a los molestos soldados, pero eso no garantizaba que todavía siguieran por los alrededores, buscando a los rebeldes.

-¿Qué planean hacer ahora?- preguntó la jefa de los Zorros del Bosque, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Squall.

-Lo primero va a ser salir de la ciudad.- respondió Squall, reflexionando.- De la manera que sea.

-Eso sería lo primero, si.- replicó Quistis.- Pero necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro donde detenernos.

Squall entendía lo que la ex instructora quería decir. Tenían que refugiarse en el jardín, pero sería muy difícil llegar hasta Balamb en esos momentos. El artículo 10 del Código de los Jardines decía que si no fuera posible llegar hasta el jardín asignado, el equipo de Seeds debía reportarse al jardín más cercano.

Y el más cercano era el Jardín de Galbadia.

-Entonces está decidido.- dijo Squall, después de estudiar sus posibilidades.- Nos vamos a Galbadia. Tenemos que poder llegar al tren que sale hacia allí, de cualquier manera posible. Quistis, vos estuviste en el Jardín de Galbadia antes¿verdad?

-Así es.- contestó ella, asintiendo.- Varias veces. Tenemos que descender en la Estación Oeste y dirigirnos hacia el norte por el Cañón de Yaluny, cruzando el bosque que hay en el cañón, hasta llegar a las mesetas de Monterrosa. El jardín no está muy lejos, cruzando aquel bosque.

Squall asintió. Quistis tenía memorizado el camino hacia el Jardín de Galbadia. El jefe de equipo se giró hacia sus compañeros. Selphie y Quistis tenían expresiones de determinación en sus caras. Zell, aunque seguía silencioso, también mostraba lo mismo, y Rinoa estaba lista para irse, con Angelo a su lado.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Squall, luego de agarrar sus cosas y caminar hacia la puerta.- Vamos.

-Mucha suerte. ¡Tengan cuidado!- llamó la señora Sarin, despidiéndolos con la mano mientras los cuatro Seeds, junto con Rinoa y Angelo, abandonaban la casa.

* * *

Al salir a la calle, el grupo se encontró con varios soldados galbadianos corriendo de un lado hacia otro, mientras que las pocas personas que andaban por ahí regresaban rápidamente hacia sus casas. Uno de los soldados se acercó rápidamente hasta los Seeds y su cliente. Squall desenvainó a toda velocidad su espada y la levantó sobre su cabeza, preparado para cortar a su enemigo, cuando este dejó escapar un grito de terror, deteniendo el ataque del Seed en el acto.

-Tranquilos, soy yo.- dijo la voz de Watts.- Estoy disfrazado como soldado de Galbadia.

-Excelente disfraz.- comentó Selphie, mientras Squall envainaba a Revolver. La pequeña Seed tenía razón. Watts debía ser un maestro del disfraz, ninguno de ellos había logrado reconocerlo con el uniforme de soldado.

-Gracias.- replicó Watts, sonriendo.- Tengo nueva información, están cerrando las líneas de trenes.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Selphie.

-Tranquilos.- calmó Watts.- Todavía queda un tren que se dirige hacia Galbadia y Dollet.

-Tenemos que subir en ese tren.- dijo Squall. Era una orden.

-Rinoa¿vas a ir con ellos?- preguntó Watts, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Su voz era más baja y triste.

-Si.- contestó la chica, su voz mostrando tanta tristeza como la de su amigo.- Pero no te preocupes, voy a volver para ayudar en la resistencia. ¿Vos que vas a hacer?

-No te preocupes.- dijo Watts, ahora sonriendo un poco- Voy a seguir consiguiendo más información para la resistencia, hasta que regreses. Vamos a lograr reconstruir la guarida, y a lograr nuestro objetivo.

-Estoy segura de que va a ser así.- replicó Rinoa, también sonriendo.- Cuidate, por favor.

-No te preocupes.- contestó Watts.- Squall, más vale que cuides de Rinoa.

-De acuerdo.- contestó el Seed, asintiendo.- Vos también cuidate.

-Hasta pronto.- se despidió Watts, dando el saludo de los soldados galbadianos. Luego se alejó de ellos, actuando como un soldado normal patrullando.

Sin perder más tiempo, el grupo se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes, pasando el bar que habían cruzado para llegar a la emisora. Al llegar a la entrada de la estación, un anciano les bloqueó el paso.

-Squall, Rinoa, por aquí.- dijo el anciano, sin sonar como uno. La voz no era la de otro que la de Zone.

-¡Zone!- exclamó Rinoa, acercándose hacia él.- Me alegro que estés bien.

-Están yendo hacia la estación¿verdad?- comentó el muchacho. Los Seeds y Rinoa asintieron.- Hay malas noticias, no quedan más boletos.

-¡No puede ser!- volvió a exclamar Selphie, mucho más preocupada que antes.

-No me importa.- contestó Squall.- Haremos lo que sea para subir a ese tren. Incluso si tenemos que entrar a la fuerza.

-No, tranquilos.- los tranquilizó Zone, sonriendo mientras buscaba algo dentro de sus bolsillos.- Compré los últimos boletos.

Zone entregó uno de los boletos a Rinoa, y tres más a Squall, para su equipo, quedándose con uno para él.

-Este último es para mí…- comentó Zone. En ese momento se detuvo, observando a Quistis. A gran velocidad, Zone se acercó hasta Quistis y le puso el boleto en las manos. La ex instructora lo observó sorprendida, intentando devolverle el boleto, pero Zone ya se había alejado.

-Quedátelo.- dijo el chico, para luego agacharse y llevarse una mano al estomago.- Ay, ay, ay, mi estomago… váyanse, el tren sale pronto.

-Gracias.- dijo Quistis, completamente honesta.

-Zone…- comenzó Rinoa.- Gracias. Y cuidate. Tenés que sobrevivir. Tenemos que liberar Timber juntos.

-Ya se, ya se.- replicó Zone, aún agarrándose el estomago, pero sonriendo.- Me voy a esconder en un inodoro o algo. Y Squall…- añadió Zone, dirigiéndose hacia el Seed.- Si algo le pasa a Rinoa, te mataré.

En respuesta, Squall solo se encogió de hombros, para luego asentir a modo de agradecimiento. Sin decir más, Squall y los otros abandonaron el lugar, dirigiéndose directamente a la estación.

Allí esperaba el tren que los llevaría a Timber, con el guardia que chequeaba los boletos de los pasajeros. Solo faltaban ellos cinco para entrar, así que se apuraron y entraron en el tren, mostrando los boletos al guardia. El hombre simplemente hizo un gesto para que subieran.

Los cuatro Seeds y Rinoa entraron en el último vagón, y lo primero que hizo Selphie al llegar allí fue correr hacia la puerta de la sala privada para Seeds. Squall observó a sus compañeros. Todos ellos estaban cansados, pero aliviados de salir de la ciudad. El único que se mantenía aparte era Zell, extrañamente silencioso. Los altavoces del tren comenzaron a sonar, avisando la salida de Timber.

"_El tren con destino a Estación Este y Dollet está por partir. Les rogamos permanezcan en sus vagones."_

-Ya lo…- comenzó a decir Squall, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Abrila, abrila, ABRILA!- rogó Selphie, dando saltos frente a la puerta, completamente impaciente.

-…lograremos.- finalizó Squall, intentando ser escuchado sobre los gritos de su amiga.

-¡Por favor!- rogó Selphie, mirando hacia Squall con su característica ternura. Él odiaba cuando su compañera hacía eso. Podía llegar a cualquiera con aquella mirada, incluso hasta Squall.

Squall suspiró, sin poder ignorar a su compañera por más tiempo, y se acercó hasta el panel para poner el boleto en el lector. Un sonido electrónico confirmó la abertura, y la puerta deslizó hacia la derecha.

Selphie volteó hacia Squall, y rió a modo de agradecimiento, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta. El tren se sacudió unos momentos y se puso en marcha. Squall volteó hacia la ventana, para ver como Timber desaparecía de sus ojos, y comenzaba a aparecer el campo y los bosques que rodeaban el país.

Se dirigían hacia el Jardín de Galbadia, que para él era todo un misterio. Decían que era un lugar muy estricto y silencioso, al igual que los profesores y los alumnos que estaba allí. Squall dejó aquellos pensamientos, cómo eran las personas dentro de aquel jardín no era su problema.

Y de todas formas, lo descubriría pronto, al llegar a destino.

* * *

Las dos horas que duró el viaje transcurrieron sin problemas y en silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos. Algunas veces, Zell o Quistis cruzaban hacia el compartimiento especial para Seeds, para descansar un rato o tomar algo.

Dos horas después, el tren anunció la llegada a la Estación Este, y el grupo descendió del tren. Los cuatro Seeds y Rinoa tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Cañón de Yaluny, los picos de las montañas que formaban el cañón se veían a lo lejos.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos de caminata sin encontrar ningún tipo de problemas, llegaron hasta el espeso bosque que Quistis había nombrado. Caminaron por aquellos espesos árboles durante casi una hora, y por fin llegaron a un pequeño claro donde se detuvieron a descansar por unos momentos.

-Ya casi llegamos.- anunció Quistis, mientras los demás se sentaban o apoyaban en algún árbol para descansar, a excepción de Zell, que parecía muy ansioso y nervioso a la vez.

-Me estaba preguntando…- comenzó Selphie, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado alrededor del grupo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Squall.

-Estamos en territorio galbadiano.- explicó la pequeña Seed.- Las malas noticias ya deben haber llegado hasta aquí… ¿y si nos atrapan al llegar al Jardín y lo anuncian a todo el mundo?- preguntó Selphie, mostrando una expresión de temor en su cara.

Zell, sin poder contenerse más, hundió un puño en un árbol y se giró hacia el grupo.

-¡Lo que pasa, pasa!- exclamó Zell, sonando ansioso y nervioso.- Sigamos hacia el Jardín de Galbadia, estoy… estoy preocupado por Balamb, tengo que saber si están bien. Si le pasará algo al Jardín, va a ser mi culpa.- el Seed temblaba de enojo e impotencia. Buscando una respuesta, miró al jefe de equipo.- Squall¿te parece que Deling atacaría el Jardín?

Squall solamente se encogió de hombros, molesto por aquella pregunta. Deling había amenazado con atacar al jardín, pero no creía que atacara directamente, no sin antes pensar que iba contra los Seeds, los mejores guerreros que existían. Además, Squall odiaba que las personas dependieran de él, como estaba haciendo Zell en ese momento.

-Puede ser.- contestó el jefe de equipo, sincero.

-Pero, pero, aún así, en el jardín hay muchos Seeds muy poderosos. No perderían contra el ejército Galbadia tan fácilmente. ¿Verdad?- Zell se había acercado a Squall y lo había tomado por el cuello de la campera, con una expresión de tristeza y desesperación, aún así sin hacer que Squall se sorprendiera.

-Depende de cuan poderoso sea el ejército.- contestó Squall, nuevamente sincero.

-Ya lo se, pero…- Zell lo había soltado y había bajado la mirada, sonando totalmente frustrado y avergonzado.

-¡Que gran líder!- acusó Rinoa, con un tono totalmente sarcástico, mientras se acercaba a Squall.

"_No de nuevo."_ pensó Squall, mientras Rinoa se le acercaba hasta él, su expresión molesta y acusadora a la vez.

-¿Te gusta ser cruel con tus compañeros?- preguntó enojada la chica.- Zell lo único que necesitaba era un poco de tu apoyo.- dijo Rinoa, con las manos en las caderas, al igual que Quistis. Squall solo se limitó a suspirar, cansado de todo eso.

-Solo necesitaba ánimos…- continuó la chica, pero se detuvo al ver que Squall se daba vuelta sin prestarle la más mínima atención, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza, lo cual hizo que la chica se enojara aún más.

Para Squall, lo que ella proponía era algo completamente inútil, que a la larga solo daba más dolor y sufrimiento. Él prefería tomar las cosas como venían, estar preparado para cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, y así lograr sufrir menos. Y él no era el único que pensaba así, seguramente Seifer pensaría lo mismo.

-¿No te preocupa como se puedan sentir tus compañeros?- preguntó Rinoa, elevando la voz. Squall no contestó, porque su respuesta habría enojado mucho más a la chica. No quería decirle que prefería estar solo antes que confiar en otras personas, o depender de ellas. Squall se detuvo, parpadeando un poco. Sus párpados comenzaban a volverse más pesados, y comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si estuviera muy cansado.

_¿Qué… qué está pasando?_, pensó, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, y cada vez era más difícil quedarse despierto.

-¿Estás escuchando al menos?- Rinoa había elevado más la voz. Sin embargo, Squall ya casi no podía escucharla, un fuerte silbido no le permitía escuchar casi nada. Comenzó a sentir lo mismo que había sentido en el tren un día antes, el mismo sentimiento de cansancio al quedarse dormido en su viaje a Timber.

Squall ya no podía más. Se dio vuelta para encarar a la chica, tomándose la cabeza, adolorida por el fuerte silbido, y sintiéndose más y más cansado. Y otra vez volvió a escuchar una extraña voz, la voz de una mujer, pero no podía reconocer de quién era.

_Está sucediendo de nuevo…_

Squall no sintió el momento en que comenzaba a caer, ni el impacto contra el suelo del claro. La confusión y el cansancio lo habían vencido. Ni siquiera pudo ver a Selphie y Quistis desmayándose al mismo tiempo que él.

-¡Squall!- gritó Zell, al ver que el jefe de equipo se desplomaba en el suelo. Al llegar al lado del chico, escuchó como Selphie y Quistis caían igual que él, totalmente inconscientes.- ¿Otra vez?- murmuró el artista marcial, recordando lo que había sucedido en el tren un día atrás.

-¿Cómo que _otra vez_?- preguntó Rinoa, confundida. La chica estaba agachada al lado de Squall, preocupada por lo que había sucedido.

-Ya nos había pasado, durante el viaje a Timber.- comentó Zell, acercándose a Quistis y Selphie para ver si estaban bien.- Creo que se han ido a "Aquel Mundo."

* * *

Ahhh, tardé demasiado en hacer este capítulo, y la verdad estoy bastante cansado. El estudio me sacó casi todo el tiempo, y no puedo terminar ni un capítulo de cada novela.

Bueno, tengo algunas cosas que comentar de este capítulo. En principio, se ve que Squall ya empieza a tener algunos sentimientos hacia Rinoa, siente celos al ver que ella está preocupada por Seifer. Y pronto esos sentimientos van a comenzar a crecer más.

Otra cosa importante es Selphie. Tal vez a algunos les resulte extraño que Squall y Selphie sean bastante cercanos, por ejemplo en el examen de Dollet, cuando Squall la salva, o en algunas de las conversaciones. Selphie NO está enamorada de Squall, eso es seguro, pero formé una relación más cercana entre ellos dos, como si fuesen hermanos, y esta relación se va a hacer más grande.

Eso es todo. Espero que les guste este capítulo como me gustó a mi. Y espero que dejen sus comentarios, diciendo que les gustó, pero más importante que NO les gustó, o que hay que mejorar.

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	18. Intermed: El hombre con la ametralladora

Intermedio 3: El Hombre con la Ametralladora

Luego de unos minutos, las sombras fueron desapareciendo y las imágenes se hicieron más claras y nítidas. Squall volvió a experimentar los mismos sentimientos que en el sueño anterior, cuando había caído inconsciente en el tren.

Estaba cansado de tanto caminar y subir por aquella ladera, sobre la cual estaba ahora, observando el enorme cañón que se extendía a lo lejos, cubierto por una especie de capa de algún mineral cristalino desconocido para él, y a un costado una extraña maquinaria que trituraba escombros y rocas.

En su espalda cargaba nuevamente con un equipo militar muy pesado, varias granadas y municiones en su cinturón, y la ametralladora en sus manos. El oscuro cabello le tapaba un poco los ojos, y podía sentir como las gotas de sudor caían por su frente, debido al calor y al cansancio. Había vuelto a aquel extraño y confuso mundo que había conocido durante el viaje a Timber.

Volvía a estar en el cuerpo de Laguna.

* * *

Laguna Loire volvió a mirar el cañón que se extendía ante sus ojos, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, confundido. Aquello no podía estar bien, no debía. En ese lugar no debía haber un cañón, ni aquella extraña maquinaria que trituraba rocas. El mapa de Centra mostraba una planicie, no un barranco. Y también estaba la estructura de cristal que se extendía más allá, en el suelo y sobre los lados del cañón, encastrándose en una construcción metálica.

-Laguna¿estás seguro de que este es el lugar del que nos informaron sobre Esthar?- preguntó una poderosa voz detrás del él.

Laguna se giró para observar a Ward, quien esperaba una respuesta. Laguna buscó dentro de su mochila el mapa del lugar, observándolo unos momentos y luego volviendo a observar el cañón que tenía adelante.

-No, perdón, me equivoque.- contestó después de unos momentos.

-No, estoy seguro.- replicó Ward- Ni siquiera vos nos podrías haber traído aquí.

-Este es el lugar.- Kiros apareció desde detrás de unos árboles, subiendo por la ladera.- Mejor sigamos, si las fuerzas de Esthar están preparando algo, debe ser aquí. Y no vamos a descubrir nada quedándonos sentados.

Dándoles la espalda, Laguna sacó el mapa y volvió a comprobarlo con el cañón que veía. Y volvió a comprobarlo unas dos veces más, hasta darse cuenta de su error. El mapa que había traído no era del lugar donde estaban, sino de un lugar varios miles de kilómetros más lejos de allí. Sumándole a eso que el terreno de Centra estaba destrozado, desértico y desnivelado, no le sorprendía haberse equivocado de lugar.

-Perdón.- se disculpó de nuevo Laguna, encarando nuevamente a sus dos amigos.- Traje el mapa equivocado.

-No puede ser.- dijeron Kiros y Ward al mismo tiempo, negando con la cabeza.- Vamos, mejor. Esto no podría estar peor.- dijo Kiros exasperado

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar el otro, con una expresión preocupada en la cara.- Yo no se, pero tengo una mala sensación en este lugar.- volvió su mirada al cañón.- Algo malo está pasando acá, estoy seguro.

-Tan seguro como del lugar donde estamos.- bromeó Ward, haciendo reír a Kiros.

-Ahhh, cállense de una vez.- protestó Laguna. Tomó su ametralladora y chequeó los cartuchos de esta.- Mejor que comprobemos nuestro equipo antes comenzar a movernos.

* * *

Diez minutos después, los tres soldados llegaron hasta una larga y estrecha pasarela que se internaba en la construcción, sobre un gran precipicio. El lugar era muy extraño y tétrico, al costado derecho se extendía una larga pared cristalina, una gran ladera que parecía estar cubierta de un mineral multicolor que se extendía sobre la pared y parte del suelo de la estructura. Al costado izquierdo había un gran edificio metálico, con una especie de moledora que traía escombros desde el precipicio y los transportaba hacia el interior de la construcción.

-Algo raro esta pasando en este lugar.- comentó Kiros, mientras el grupo avanzaba por el puente.

-Se los dije.- replicó Laguna, quien iba adelante, la ametralladora delante de él buscando enemigos. Estaban llegando a lo que parecía la primera entrada, un agujero y una escalera que descendía del lado izquierdo del puente. A lo lejos, se podía escuchar el sonido del mar.

-Parece que no hay nadie.- observó Ward mirando hacia todos lados, como si esperara un ataque. En su espalda llevaba el enorme arpón que usaba para combatir. Kiros tenía las manos a los costados, ambas listas para empuñar sus dos cuchillas. Sin embargo, mientras avanzaban, ninguna amenaza surgió. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad.- contestó Laguna.- Mejor que estemos atentos.

Ward y Kiros asintieron. Los tres caminaban con cautela, como si estuvieran seguros de que alguien intentaría atacarlos. Nadie apareció en los minutos siguientes, solo se escuchaba el sonido lejano de las olas explotando contra las rocas y la maquinaria trabajando.

-Están excavando.- comentó Ward, mientras se giraba para comprobar que no hubiera ninguna amenaza detrás de ellos. Podían ver bien desde dónde venían las piedras destruidas hacia la cinta.

-Este lugar si que es extraño.- replicó Laguna, sin dejar de apuntar con su ametralladora.- ¿Para qué serán todas estas rocas que transportan por la cinta¿Para qué las quieren?

-¿A quién le importa?- preguntó Kiros, casi sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Seguramente al gobierno.- replicó Ward.- Deben estar interesados en saber qué quiere Esthar en Centra, qué es lo que están buscando.

-Como sea.- Kiros se encogió de hombros.- Nada que nos interese a nosotros.

-Tal ves Esthar busque algún tipo de tecnología.- propuso Laguna, reflexionando por unos minutos.- Algún tipo de tecnología antigua de Centra.

-Puede ser.- dijo Kiros.- Quizás algo haya sobrevivido a la Lagrima de la Luna de hace ochenta años, pero no creo que sea probable.

-Esthar parece creerlo.- Laguna se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, pareció escuchar algo. Hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que callaran, y escuchó por unos momentos. No podían escuchar bien por la moledora que tenían a su lado, pero Laguna pensó que había escuchado pasos acercándose.

-¿Escucharon?- preguntó a sus compañeros. Estos asintieron y prepararon sus armas al igual que Laguna. Minutos después, más pasos se acercaron, uniéndose a los primeros. Frente a ellos, sobre la misma pasarela en la que estaban, un grupo de tres soldados estahrianos apareció. Estaban vestidos con trajes de cuerpo entero blancos y púrpuras, hechos de alguna aleación de metal elástico. Sobre estos llevaban la armadura, completamente de color púrpura cubriendo el torso, los hombros, antebrazos y piernas. El casco era de color blanco, con largos y brillantes ojos rojos, los cuales seguramente tenían sensor infrarrojo, y el cual les hacía un aspecto de máquinas inhumanas.

-¡Soldados estharianos!- advirtió Laguna.- Todavía se visten con esas armaduras extrañas.- el hombre mantenía su ametralladora levantada, y los soldados no tardaron en sacar sus armas, extrañas pistolas que tenían una especie de hacha muy filosa sobre el cañón del arma. Aquellas armas, llamadas shotaxe, eran excelentes tanto para combate de rango como para combate cercano, combinaban muy bien ambos tipos de combate, y eran el equipo estándar del ejército esthariano.

-¡Laguna!- llamó Ward, con tono preocupado. Laguna se giró hacia su amigo.

-Tranquilos, son solo tres.- comentó el soldado galbadiano. Pero luego se detuvo. Frente a Kiros y Ward había otros tres soldados preparados para atacar, y había varios más viniendo por las pasarelas por las que los otros habían llegado.- ¿Una emboscada?

Los soldados estharianos no perdieron tiempo. Los tres al frente comenzaron el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, blandiendo las hachas hacia la cabeza de Laguna, quien logró esquivar los ataques agachándose y retrocediendo.

Ward detuvo a los tres soldados que tenía en frente, quienes habían comenzado a disparar, y Kiros aprovechó para atacar. El soldado galbadiano saltó sobre su compañero, blandiendo sus cuchillas y alcanzando en el vientre a uno de los enemigos, atravezó la gruesa armadura que llevaba el soldado con gran facilidad y llegó hasta las costillas del soldado, lanzándolo al precipicio con el golpe.

Ward volteó su arpón, y con la parte de atrás de su arma golpeó directamente en el pecho de otro enemigo que había intentado retroceder, destrozando parte de la armadura y quebrándole el esternón y lanzándolo varios metros más lejos. Luego, se dio vuelta para ayudar a Laguna, quien tenía problemas esquivando los cortes de tres soldados, mientras Kiros se ocupada del último soldado.

Laguna había recibido un profundo corte en el brazo derecho, tenía problemas para esquivar los ataques de sus enemigos y le costaba usar su arma por la corta distancia que tenía. Justo en el momento en que uno de los soldados estuvo a punto de cortarle la garganta con su arma, Laguna giró rápidamente y conectó una poderosa patada en el lado izquierdo de la cara al soldado, lanzándolo al vacío.

Los otros dos se lanzaron al ataque, solo para ser detenidos por el arpón de Ward. El soldado galbadiano los empujó bien lejos, y luego retrocedió, para no ser alcanzado por las balas del rifle de Laguna. Decenas de proyectiles se incrustaron en el cuerpo de los dos soldados, quienes cayeron al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

Kiros se giró velozmente en el momento en que los enemigos que estaban más lejos comenzaban a disparar, a su vez esquivando el ataque de su enemigo. El soldado esthariano lanzó un corte con su hacha, el cual fue esquivado. Kiros aprovechó la oportunidad, la hoja de su cuchilla cortando el brazo de su enemigo, quien no tuvo tiempo de retirarse. El soldado llevó su mano hacia su muñón destruido, cuando la segunda cuchilla llegó, atravesándole el estomago.

Habían caído seis soldados estharianos, pero la batalla no había terminado. Los otros cuatro soldados abrieron fuego hacia los tres soldados galbadianos. Laguna y Ward no recibieron ningún disparo, pero Kiros no tuvo tanta suerte. Una bala lo había alcanzado en la pierna, dificultando sus rápidos movimientos.

Cuatro soldados más aparecieron frente a ellos, igual de cerca que los seis anteriores. Ward volvió cerca de Kiros, quien no se podía mover bien por el disparo en su pierna, mientras Laguna apartó su ametralladora y luchó mano a mano con sus enemigos. Había descubierto que tenía una gran habilidad para luchar sin armas. Tenía entrenamiento en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y artes marciales, pero nunca había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para, con una patada, lanzar a una persona al vacío.

Mientras luchaba, recordó la batalla en el bosque de Timber, algunos años atrás. En ese momento, la fuerza física de ellos tres también había aumentado misteriosamente. Laguna atrapó el brazo de uno de los soldados en el momento que lanzaba un corte con su hacha, y, sosteniendo su rifle con su mano izquierda, hizo girar a su enemigo, usándolo como escudo humano. Un corte dirigido hacia Laguna penetró en el cuello del soldado esthariano. Su compañero quedó confundido unos momentos, mientras que el soldado galbadiano soltaba al moribundo enemigo, y tomando su arma con dos manos, hundió la culata de su ametralladora en la cabeza de su enemigo. El soldado esthariano retrocedió, aturdido por el golpe, disparando hacia el aire.

El cuarto soldado esthariano, más atrás, apuntó su arma hacia Laguna, quien descubrió demasiado tarde el ataque. El disparo de su enemigo le atravesó el hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo soltar su ametralladora. Laguna buscó en su cinturón una de sus granadas, y, aprovechando la distancia que tenía con sus enemigos, sacó el seguro y soltó el explosivo. El soldado aturdido por el golpe comenzó a recuperarse justo para ver el explosivo a sus pies. Un segundo más tarde, la explosión acabó con ambos soldados estharianos.

Mientras tanto, los otros cuatro soldados estharianos avanzaron hacia donde se encontraban Kiros y Ward, el grandote protegiendo a su compañero herido. Varios disparos cruzaron por la pasarela, muy cerca de Ward, mientras este mantenía a distancia con su arpón a los enemigos.

Uno de los soldados estharianos avanzó, el hacha de su pistola sobre su cabeza listo para cortar la garganta de Ward, quien había quedado desprotegido luego de empujar con la parte de atrás de su arpón a un enemigo. Ward se giró, muy cerca para atacar a su enemigo. La hoja del soldado esthariano penetró profundamente en el hombro del galbadiano, obligándolo a retroceder.

En esos momentos, cuando el soldado esthariano se preparaba para acabar con Ward, dos hojas brillaron unos momentos, cortando primero el brazo del enemigo y luego atravesando su armadura y llegando hasta su corazón, la sangre manchando el suelo de la pasarela mientras el cadáver caía al suelo. Kiros estaba de pie, aún con la herida sangrante en su pierna, sus cuchillas a un costado, manchadas de sangre.

Otro de los soldados llegó, aprovechando que Kiros había quedado expuesto, y se preparó para atacar con su hacha cuando algo lo detuvo. El arpón de Ward le había atravesado el pecho, y la sangre comenzaba a salir en grandes cantidades. Sin esperar más, Ward levantó sin esfuerzo a su enemigo y lo lanzó contra los otros dos que seguían atrás, disparando sus armas. El cuerpo agonizante chocó contra los dos soldados estharianos, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio.

Laguna llegó desde atrás, apartando a sus compañeros y soltando otra granada. El explosivo llegó hasta los soldados estharianos, la poderosa explosión acabando con los dos enemigos en el acto.

Sin más enemigos a la vista, los tres compañeros, heridos pero no derrotados, comenzaron a avanzar hacia el único camino posible. Dentro de la estructura de cristal.

-¿No era nuestra misión solo patrullar?- preguntó Kiros, tomando una poción para curar la herida en su pierna.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que terminar de esta forma?- se lamentó Ward, negando con la cabeza mientras los tres soldados avanzaban por la pasarela.

-¡Alto ahí!- se escuchó que uno de los soldados estharianos gritaba. Los tres soldados se dieron vuelta para ver como, desde el otro lado del puente aparecían más soldados esthrianos, persiguiéndolos.

Sin decir más palabra, los tres soldados galbadianos se dirigieron hacia la pasarela derecha, la cual tenía una escalera que descendía dentro de la estructura de cristal. Kiros fue el primero en bajar, prácticamente lanzándose por la escalera, seguido Ward. Mientras tanto, Laguna se giró y disparó contra los enemigos, obligándolos a esconderse de las ráfagas de ametralladora. Luego, él también siguió a sus amigos por la escalera descendente.

Finalmente abajo, el grupo examinó los alrededores. Se encontraban en un estrecho pasillo que tenía, de un lado la construcción metálica del edificio, y del otro la estructura azul cristalina. Esta última tenía incrustada soportes metálicos que formaban pasarelas arriba y debajo de donde ellos estaban, donde se trabajaba la estructura de cristal con maquinaria esthariana de alta tecnología.

Laguna, Kiros y Ward avanzaron rápidamente por el estrecho pasadizo, llegando hasta un gran túnel dentro de la estructura cristalina. Los pasos de los tres soldados resonaban en toda la estructura, mientras extrañas luces aparecían y desaparecían en distintos lugares del gigantesco túnel. Ninguno entendía qué era aquella estructura, pero podían sentir una extraña y poderosa energía, muy antigua, corriera a través de ella.

Dos soldados estharianos más aparecieron de un túnel, a un costado de la pared, y comenzaron a disparar hacia los tres galbadianos. Laguna rodó rápidamente, esquivando el primer disparo, y el segundo pasó sobre el hombro de Ward, quien se giró hacia su enemigo, levantando su arpón y lanzándolo contra él. La filosa punta del arma se incrustó en el pecho del soldado, aplastándolo y dejándolo en el suelo.

Mientras, Kiros ya había llegado hasta el otro enemigo, esquivando los disparos con velocidad sobrehumana. Kiros giró, llegando a una distancia en la que su enemigo no podía utilizar ni su pistola ni su cuchillo, y sus cuchillas alcanzaron al esthariano justo en el torso, cortando la armadura y entrando entre las costillas, cortando el hígado. El cuerpo moribundo del soldado esthariano cayó al suelo, desangrándose a gran velocidad debido a la herida.

Otros dos soldados aparecieron, disparando sus armas mientras corrían. Laguna tomó una de sus granadas y sacó el seguro.

-¡Hacia la derecha!- ordenó el hombre, soltando el explosivo y alejándose por el túnel de la derecha. Un par de segundos después la granada explotó, acabando con los dos soldados estharianos.

Pero mientras corrían por el túnel derecho, seis soldados llegaron para bloquearles el paso. Las shotaxes de los estahrianos comenzaron a disparar, pasando muy cerca de Laguna, Kiros y Ward, y chocando contra las paredes de la estructura.

Kiros se lanzó contra uno de los enemigos a gran velocidad, y en el momento justó giró sobre si mismo, a la vez abriendo la mano derecha y soltando una de sus cuchillas. El arma salió disparada como una flecha y se incrustó en el pecho de uno de los estharianos, cortando el esternón y penetrando su corazón.

Una ráfaga de disparos salió de la ametralladora de Laguna, acabando con otros dos enemigos más, uno con la cabeza destrozada y el otro recibiendo varios disparos en un pulmón, muriendo desangrado.

Ward lanzó su arpón contra uno de los enemigos, sin alcanzarlo pero obligándolo a retroceder, y en el mismo momento se lanzó al ataque. El soldado esthariano no pudo reaccionar al ver al enorme galbadiano frente a él. Ward atrapó por la cara a su enemigo con su enorme mano y simplemente lo estrelló contra la pared, destrozándole el cráneo.

Kiros salió disparado a velocidad deslumbrante, retirando su cuchilla del pecho del esthariano y continuando con el próximo enemigo. El soldado no tenía suficiente distancia para utilizar su arma, así que optó por cambiar a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su hacha bajó en dirección al cuello del galbadiano cuando este estuvo cerca, pero Kiros era mucho más rápido. Girando, Kiros esquivó el ataque y levantó una de sus cuchillas, la cual se hundió en el costado del enemigo, la sangre saliendo en grandes cantidades y manchando la hoja de la cuchilla, el suelo y las armaduras de ambos soldados.

Laguna estaba a punto de acabar con el último soldado cuando un disparo lo alcanzó en el hombro, lanzándolo al suelo. El galbadiano observó hacia atrás, para ver como un grupo de seis soldados estharianos venía para socorrer a sus caídos compañeros. Los nuevos enemigos no tardaron en comenzar el ataque mientras avanzaban, disparando sus armas hacia los tres galbadianos.

Kiros llegó hasta Laguna y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, mientras que Ward atrapó al último enemigo y lo lanzó con fuerza contra los estharianos que avanzaban. El soldado impactó contra sus compañeros, dándole a Laguna, Kiros y Ward la oportunidad de escapar. Mientras corrían, Laguna soltó otra granada, acabando con uno de los enemigos y retrasando a los demás.

El grupo avanzó a toda velocidad, Laguna tomando una poción durante el camino, recuperándose de su herida, y luego de dos minutos, el trío llegó hasta un pasillo largo que en el suelo tenía tres puertas trampa metálicas, algo oxidadas, que parecían cubrir agujeros en el suelo. Laguna avanzó con cuidado, y se detuvo en la puerta del medio, examinando la manija.

-La manija está rota.- comentó luego de unos segundos. Laguna se agachó junto a la trampilla, la cual se abría si se aplicaba algo de presión sobre ella, seguramente para acceder a un nivel inferior.- Podríamos usarlo para retrasar a nuestros enemigos.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó Kiros, acercándose a su compañero.

-Algo estúpido, probablemente.- se burló Ward.

-Ya van a ver.- replicó Laguna, molesto.- Se van a arrepentir de haber dicho eso. Por eso dicen "el que ríe último, ríe más fuerte."

-¿No será "ríe mejor"?- se burló Ward nuevamente.

-¡Ahhhh, como sea!- se quejó Laguna. Luego se acercó hasta la manija de la puerta e intentando abrir la manija.- Si movemos esto así…

-… ellos vienen en esta dirección.- cuando la manija cedió, Laguna se alejó de la puerta para no caer en su propia trampa.- ¡Eso es! Cuando vengan por aquí, buscándonos, sin esperar nada, y pasen sobre la puerta… ¡Abajo! Tengo que admitir que soy un genio.

-Como si fuesen a caer en esa trampa.- rió Kiros, negando con la cabeza.

-No vamos a saber si no tratamos.- replicó Laguna, observando con orgullo su trampa. No podrían descubrirla hasta no caer. A pesar de la manija algo movida, no se veía nada más extraño en la puerta, y seguramente no se fijaran en ese pequeño detalle al pasar por allí.

Los tres soldados no se quedaron a ver si la trampa era efectiva, siguieron por aquel camino rápidamente antes de que llegaran lo enemigos.

Minutos más tarde, los seis enemigos que los habían atacado en la intersección llegaron hasta el túnel, y sin prestar atención a las puertas trampa construidas en el suelo, pasaron rápidamente.

Tres hombres cayeron directamente al precipicio gracias a una puerta que estaba abierta. Un cuarto intentó agarrarse del borde, pero sus compañeros no llegaron a tiempo y el soldado siguió a sus tres compañeros al vacío.

Los dos soldados que quedaron en el piso superior observaron hacia abajo, comprobando que los otros cuatro solo se habían golpeado, y maldijeron a sus enemigos. Los atraparían más adelante, estaban seguros, pero aquella trampa les había costado varios minutos de persecución.

* * *

Unos diez minutos más tarde, después de algunos combates con soldados estharianos que patrullaban los alrededores y subiendo algunas laderas, el grupo llegó hasta una enorme cámara abierta en el interior de la estructura de cristal, llena de rocas y escombros apilados. A un costado de la cámara había un gran túnel que conectaba con algún piso inferior, y parecía haber sido excavado con explosivos, al igual que los escombros que se amontonaban dentro del lugar.

El grupo continuó subiendo por el camino que se abría al final de la cámara, y llegaron a un largo pasillo donde había una enorme roca con un paquete de explosivos debajo, estos conectados a un dispositivo pocos pasos más lejos. El dispositivo tenía dos botones, uno rojo y otro azul. Estos botones correspondían a dos cables del mismo color, respectivamente, el rojo se perdía en el túnel, mientras que el azul se conectaba con los explosivos de la roca cercana al dispositivo.

-Quizás…- dijo Laguna, examinando el dispositivo.- Quizás podamos bloquear este túnel utilizando los explosivos y las rocas.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ward, mostrando una mirada de incredulidad y terror a su amigo por lo que acababa de decir. La simple idea de pensar que Laguna detonara explosivos desconocidos era terrorífica.- ¿Estás loco? No sabemos ni siquiera cuánto rango tienen esos explosivos.- Ward apuntó hacia la roca más cerca.- Se necesita mucho poder para mover esa gigantesca roca.

-Estoy seguro de que no es así.- replicó Laguna, mostrando una sonrisa de confianza.- Si el detonador está aquí, no creo haya peligro de que la explosión nos alcance. ¿Qué clase de idiota pondría el detonador sabiendo que podría ser alcanzado por la onda expansiva?

-Ehhh… supongo que tenés razón.- concedió Ward, aunque no sonaba totalmente seguro.

-Bien.- aprobó Laguna.- Vamos a ver… ¿cuál primero?- volvió a examinar los explosivos y los cables. Laguna se encogió de hombros y presionó el botón rojo, el cual estaba más lejos.- Tranquilos, la onda no nos puede alcanzar…- Laguna se detuvo en la mitad de la frase cuando el piso debajo de ellos tres se sacudió violentamente. Un tremendo ruido sacudió las paredes y el suelo de la estructura cristalina, lanzando a Ward y Laguna al suelo. Kiros fue el único que logró permanecer de pie, utilizando su gran agilidad. Segundos más tarde, el terremoto se detuvo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Eso fue muy ruidoso.- comentó Kiros, luego de que el temblor pasara.- Tal vés están usando bombas muy poderosas.

-Suerte que estábamos acá.- replicó Ward, levantándose.

-Como yo dije.- dijo Laguna, también poniéndose de pie.- Siempre hay que chequear la fuerza de los explosivos antes de detonarlos.

-Eso lo dije yo.- corrigió Ward.

-Este… bueno… como sea.- balbuceó Laguna, rascándose la nuca.- Al menos estamos con vida.

-No por mucho.- comentó Kiros, mientras escuchaban pasos que subían por el túnel.- Seguramente nos escucharon.

-Es cierto.- afirmó Laguna, escuchando también las botas de los enemigos acercándose.- ¡No tenemos tiempo!- exclamó, agachándose y presionando el botón azul.- ¡Ahora si viene la onda expansiva, vamos!

Los tres soldados galbadianos escaparon a toda velocidad de allí, llegando en pocos segundos al final del corredor, esperando la poderosa onda expansiva. El grupo esperó, pero no hubo ningún signo de una poderosa explosión. En lugar de eso, solo se escuchó una especie de quebradura y luego un distante ruido mientras la roca se alejaba dentro de la cámara, seguido de los gritos de pánico y desesperación de varios soldados estharianos mientras intentaban escapar de la gigantesca roca.

-Eso fue muy silencioso.- comentó Kiros.

-Y yo que esperaba una gran explosión.- dijo Ward, algo decepcionado.

-¡Se los dije!- exclamó Laguna.- ¡Por eso estaba cerca¡El explosivo no era tan poderoso!- Kiros y Ward solo negaron con la cabeza, para luego continuar escaleras arriba.

Pronto, el trío llegó hasta la cima de la escalera. La enorme estructura cristalina estaba abierta al cielo, un enorme círculo abierto en la pared frente a los tres galbadianos. La luz solar se combinaba con los colores azules y rosas del cristal, formando un hermoso espectáculo de colores alrededor de la cámara. A la izquierda se extendía una larga pasarela que llevaba hasta otro túnel.

Laguna, Kiros y Ward no se detuvieron a apreciar el juego de luces que se producía frente a ellos. Los tres soldados cruzaron rápidamente la pasarela que se extendía frente a la enorme abertura circular, llegando hasta una escalera que los condujo hasta el segundo nivel, sobre el que ellos se encontraban. El túnel del segundo piso giraba hacia la izquierda, conduciendo a otro túnel dentro de la cámara y llegando hasta una larga y ancha pasarela situada sobre un enorme precipicio. Los tres compañeros inconscientemente aferraron sus armas, el lugar era perfecto para una emboscada pero no tenían otra opción que cruzar.

El grupo comenzó a cruzar la pasarela que se extendía frente a ellos, esperando que ningún enemigo apareciera. En la mitad del camino, esas esperanzas parecían hacerse realidad para los tres galbadianos, pero en un instante se fueron volando, al igual que Laguna.

Algo muy fuerte y pesado impactó en la mejilla izquierda de Laguna, lanzándolo fuera de la pasarela hacia el precipicio. El soldado abría muerto en una larga caída a través de los niveles inferiores, pero logró sostenerse de la pasarela con su mano izquierda. Kiros y Ward se habían detenido, ambos desenfundando sus armas.

-¡Camuflaje óptico!- exclamó Kiros. Era sabido que Esthar realmente poseía esa tecnología, logrando ocultar sus tropas del ojo enemigo, pero aquella tecnología todavía estaba en la etapa experimental y desarrollándose.

El soldado que había lanzado fuera de la pasarela a Laguna con una patada se hizo visible frente a Kiros y Ward. Otros cinco soldados aparecieron frente a ellos dos, todos vestidos con la misma armadura con forma de insecto. Ward se giró, ubicándose espalda contra espalda con su compañero, y pudo ver a otros seis soldados estharianos que aparecían desde atrás, todos con sus armas preparadas y avanzando.

Ward se lanzó contra los soldados que venían desde atrás, bloqueando las hachas de dos de sus enemigos. El galbadiano retrocedió ante la fuerza que hacían los dos enemigos, y en el mismo momento giró su arpón, alcanzando a uno de ellos en el lado izquierdo de la cara y lanzándolo al vacío. El segundo soldado llegó rápidamente, pero Ward ya estaba preparado. La punta del arpón atravesó el pecho del enemigo, pero el arma no alcanzó a penetrar más que la armadura. Parecía que la protección de aquel enemigo era mucho más gruesa de lo normal, o era que…

Una de las cuchillas de Kiros alcanzó al primer soldado en el brazo derecho, el que sostenía la shotaxe, separándolo a la altura del codo. El soldado retrocedió, sosteniendo su muñón destrozado que no paraba de sangrar y gruñendo de dolor. El galbadiano acabó rápidamente con el sufrimiento de su enemigo, la segunda cuchilla levantándose y cortando el cuello del mutilado esthariano.

Ward hizo más fuerza con la punta de su arpón, logrando atravesar por completo la armadura y llegando hasta el cuerpo de su enemigo. Pero lo más extraño fue que no hubo sangre, ni ninguna reacción del soldado esthariano. Este simplemente se deshizo del arma de su enemigo y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, el hacha de su shotaxe apuntando a la garganta de Ward. Este se agachó, esquivando justo a tiempo el ataque.

Laguna se había deslizado rápidamente por la pasarela, logrando llegar detrás de los enemigos. El galbadiano se balanceó y alcanzó la pasarela nuevamente, quedando detrás de los estharianos. Laguna se acercó a uno de ellos y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que este se girara. La culata de la ametralladora de Laguna se hundió en la cara del enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder. Con gran facilidad, Laguna lo arrojó de la pasarela hacia el vacío. Dos de soldados estharianos se giraron al escuchar el último grito de su compañero, y rápidamente comenzaron a atacar a Laguna.

Ward se agachó nuevamente para esquivar un ataque de su enemigo, y en el mismo momento lanzó su mano hacia delante, dentro del hueco que había en la armadura de su enemigo. Lo que sacó de adentro fueron cables y circuitos. El soldado que tenía frente a él no era humano, era un androide.

Kiros se agachó para esquivar el ataque y en el mismo momento su cuchilla se dirigió hacia delante, alcanzando al esthariano a la altura de la rodilla. No llegó a cortarle la pierna, pero fue suficiente para lanzarlo hacia atrás. El galbadiano se levantó rápidamente, blandiendo su otra cuchilla, y alcanzó en el cuello a su enemigo, separando la cabeza del cuerpo. No hubo sangre, en lugar de eso Kiros pudo notar una gran cantidad de cables y circuitos dentro.

Ward esquivó otro ataque del androide, y en el mismo momento giró su arpón, la parte de atrás chocando con fuerza contra el robot y lanzándolo hacia abajo. Otro soldado, esta vez humano, encontró su final cuando el galbadiano lo atrapó por la cara y lo lanzó al vacío.

Laguna se agachó en el momento que uno de sus enemigos lanzaba una patada. El soldado galbadiano acortó la distancia entre él y su enemigo y golpeó en el estomago con la culata de su ametralladora, justo en la boca del estomago. El hombre se arqueó, intentando recuperar su aire, cuando sintió como algo se apoyaba contra su pecho. Una ráfaga de balas salió del rifle de Laguna y acabó en un instante con el esthariano.

El segundo enemigo llegó rápidamente hasta Laguna, blandiendo su shotaxe a gran velocidad y alcanzando al soldado en la mejilla derecha, un amplio corte en forma vertical. Laguna retrocedió, llevándose una mano a la herida y sacando la sangre. Su enemigo se lanzó nuevamente, apuntando al cuello del galbadiano, pero este logró esquivarlo retrocediendo y en el mismo instante lanzar una patada circular que mandó al esthariano varios niveles más abajo.

Kiros se movió velozmente y alcanzó a su enemigo en el pecho, una puñalada que le atravesó un pulmón, para luego continuar con el siguiente, el cual encontró su muerte con un rápido corte a la altura del estomago.

La parte de atrás del arpón de Ward alcanzó a uno de los soldados estharianos en la cabeza, estrellándola contra el suelo de la pasarela. Los circuitos del robot explotaron internamente, y el galbadiano continuó con su último enemigo, el cual cayó moribundo al ser atravesado por la filosa punta del arpón.

Doce enemigos, entre hombres y máquinas, estaban muertos o muriendo, la mitad sobre la pasarela y la otra en el fondo del precipicio, pero la batalla no había terminado. Varios disparos cruzaron cerca de los tres galbadianos, quienes se agacharon para no ser alcanzados. Seis soldados más avanzaban desde el frente.

Laguna logró derribar a dos con una ráfaga de su ametralladora, pero los otros cuatro siguieron avanzando y rápidamente acortaron la distancia que faltaba. Kiros pasó por al lado de Laguna a gran velocidad y llegó hasta un enemigo, sus cuchillas brillando un momento y trazando un arco sobre el pecho del esthariano, quien cayó al suelo en medio de su propia sangre.

Ward lanzó su arpón contra otro soldado, obligándolo a retroceder. El galbadiano cargó velozmente contra sus enemigos, atrapando a uno por la cara y arrojándolo al vacío. Ward se giró, dispuesto a continuar con otro enemigo, pero algo lo detuvo. Un disparo resonó en el lugar, y Ward cayó de rodillas, con una gran herida en el pecho y escupiendo sangre.

-¡Ward!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Laguna y Kiros.

Las cuchillas de Kiros volaron a gran velocidad sobre el esthariano que había atacado a Ward, una cortando el brazo que sostenía el shotaxe y la otra decapitándolo, mientras que Laguna se encargó de acabar con el último enemigo, una ráfaga de proyectiles dándole en el pecho y la cabeza.

Laguna y Kiros se apresuraron a llegar hasta donde se encontraba Ward, agachándose junto a su amigo. La herida se veía fea, y el grandote no paraba de escupir sangre por la boca. Aún así, aquella herida que tendría que haber sido mortal, no parecía haberle hecho un daño grave.

-Ward¿estás bien?- preguntó Laguna acercándose.

-Eso dolió.- comentó Ward sonriendo un poco, mientras escupía algo más de sangre.

-Ese disparo debería haberte matado.- comentó Kiros observando la herida de su compañero.

-Es extraño.- replicó Ward, buscando una poción curativa entre su equipo y vaciando la botella.- Siento el mismo zumbido que la vez anterior, en Timber.

-Es como si fuésemos más fuertes y rápidos.- reflexionó Kiros.

-Y más duros.- añadió Ward, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y observando la horrenda herida. Aunque era una herida profunda, el disparo no había llegado a tocar el corazón o los pulmones.

-Es cierto.- afirmó Kiros- Pero no podemos quedarnos a discutirlo, los de Esthar no se quedan quietos. Mejor sigamos.

Laguna y Ward asintieron, comenzando a moverse nuevamente. Los estharianos no se iban a quedar sentados y esperando ahora que su emboscada había sido destruida.

* * *

Los soldados de Esthar alcanzaron varias veces al trío de galbadianos durante su huída. Laguna lanzó algunas de sus granadas y disparó varias veces, logrando retrasar el avance de los enemigos, pero aún así estos no se detenían.

Luego de acabar con otros dos soldados estharianos más, el grupo llegó hasta una intersección, una guiando hacia la izquierda, adentrándose más en la estructura cristalina, y la otra hacia la derecha, donde se podía ver la luz solar y se escuchaba el sonido del mar.

Con esta última esperanza, Laguna guió al grupo por la derecha mientras soltaba las últimas granadas en un intento por detener el avance de sus enemigos. El grupo subió y subió por unas escaleras, escuchando la poderosa explosión de las granadas más abajo y el sonido del mar que se hacía más fuerte.

El sonido de las olas reventando contra las escolleras se hacía más y más fuerte mientras subían. Corrieron más rápido que nunca, ahora sintiendo el viento y la brisa del mar en sus caras, y finalmente logrando salir de la estructura…

… solo para llegar a una enorme colina de más de veinte metros de altura, una salida bloqueada.

-No puede ser.- murmuró Laguna, observando la enorme caída frente a ellos, sin poder creerlo. Habían estado tan cerca…

El sonido de las botas chocando contra el metal de la escalera se hizo más fuerte. El ejército de Esthar finalmente los había atrapado.

-De los peores...- murmuró Kiros, comenzando a girarse al igual que sus dos compañeros. Una docena de soldados estharianos, un escuadrón completo, se ubicaba frente a los tres galbadianos. En el mismo momento, los doce soldados prepararon sus shotaxes y avanzaron. Detrás de ellos se ubicaban tres soldados más, vestidos con las mismas armaduras de forma insectoide, solo que de color azul oscuro, negro y verde, y ojos azules en lugar de rojos.

-Problemas.- finalizó Ward, negando con la cabeza mientras sacaba su arpón y lo ubicaba a su lado. Los tres soldados vestidos de azul, negro y verde eran realmente androides, muchos de ellos construidos utilizando los cadáveres de soldados caídos en combate y combinados con la alta tecnología creada en Esthar. Las supertropas androides de Esthar eran muchísimo más fuertes, rápidas y mortales que soldados comunes.

Dispuestos a no morir sin luchar, los tres soldados galbadianos se ubicaron frente a sus enemigos, los tres sosteniendo con fuerza sus armas. En ese momento, los doce soldados, como uno solo, se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra los galbadianos.

Ward obligó a retroceder a uno de sus enemigos blandiendo con fuerza su arpón, y otro llegó por un costado, intentando ganar la espalda del soldado. Este se giró velozmente, a la vez moviendo su arpón, y golpeó a su enemigo con la parte de atrás de su arma, destrozándole el casco y la cara.

Kiros llegó velozmente hasta uno de los soldados, agachándose para esquivar un corte y moviendo hacia arriba sus cuchillas, acabando con una puñalada en la garganta a su enemigo. Un segundo enemigo llegó detrás de su compañero, lanzando su hacha hacia abajo dispuesto a atacar la cabeza de Kiros. El galbadiano se giró, quedando a un costado de su enemigo. Una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla levantó al galbadiano en el aire, dejándolo horizontal frente a Kiros, quien rápidamente levantó una de sus cuchillas y apuñaló directamente en el corazón a su enemigo, empalándolo contra el suelo.

Laguna disparó el resto de su cargador contra los soldados que avanzaban, acabando con tres. Un cuarto enemigo llegó con un veloz corte horizontal de su hacha en dirección a la garganta del soldado, quien se agachó en el momento justo para esquivar el ataque. Laguna atrapó con su mano izquierda el brazo de su enemigo, y lo lanzó al vacío con fuerza. El hombre chocó contra las rocas durante toda su caída, soltando su último y desesperado grito.

Ward esquivó un ataque directo a su cara, y en el mismo movimiento lanzó una patada circular a la cabeza de su enemigo, la fuerza sobrenatural que ahora fluía por su cuerpo lanzándolo por el aire y hacia el precipicio detrás de ellos. Otro llegó por detrás, pero no logró hacer nada ya que rápidamente Ward se giró y lanzó la punta de su arpón hacia delante, chocando contra el pecho y atravesándole los pulmones y el corazón. El hombre cayó al suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

Dos soldados más se lanzaron contra Kiros, mientras que un tercero fue hacia Laguna, quien estaba recargando su arma. Laguna esquivó el primer ataque de su enemigo, pero no llegó a esquivar el segundo, el cual entró en su brazo derecho con un corte largo y profundo. Laguna esquivó el tercer ataque, terminando de recargar su ametralladora, y se giró hacia su enemigo.

El hacha del galbadiano se lanzó por cuarta vez contra Laguna, pero este logró atrapar el brazo de su enemigo con su mano izquierda. Soltó su ametralladora, y su mano derecha disparó hacia delante, formando un puño que se hundió fuertemente contra el pecho del esthariano, destrozándole el esternón e impidiéndole respirar.

Kiros bloqueó una de las hacha con su cuchilla izquierda, mientras que la derecha se giró y se hundió en la rodilla del otro enemigo, destruyendo el hueso. El hombre cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, y la cuchilla derecha se levantó velozmente, cortando ascendentemente de izquierda a derecha el torso del esthariano, alcanzando órganos y huesos por igual. El hombre cayó también al suelo, nadando en su propia sangre. Kiros entonces acabó de una puñalada en el corazón al otro enemigo que se revolcaba en el suelo.

El trío de soldados galbadianos se levantó, cansado y herido, y observó la escena. Diez cuerpos mutilados y destrozados, alrededor de un enorme charco de sangre, junto con otros dos en el fondo del mar. Por un momento, lo único que se escuchó fue la respiración agitada de Laguna, Kiros y Ward, y las olas rompiendo contra las rocas veinte metros más abajo.

Entonces, los tres soldados androide, viendo que el escuadrón había sido derrotado, dieron un paso al frente. En un solo y uniforme movimiento, los tres androides levantaron sus shotaxes y dispararon tres rondas, nueve disparos en total, al trío de soldados galbadianos.

Laguna se giró hacia un costado, los disparos dirigidos hacia él chocando contra el suelo. Ward intentó girar también, pero los disparos lo alcanzaron en el pecho y cuello, lanzándolo al suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de las heridas. El grandote dejó caer su arpón y buscó dentro de su equipo, sacando su última poción, y rápidamente vació el líquido dentro de su boca y sobre sus heridas.

Kiros rodó por el suelo, pero uno de los disparos lo alcanzó en una pierna, retrasando sus veloces movimientos. Aún así, el soldado se levantó, sus cuchillas hacia delante y preparado para continuar con la lucha.

Los androides avanzaron, uno yendo hacia cada uno de los tres galbadianos.

Ward se levantó, y, sin fuerza para levantar su arpón nuevamente, levantó sus puños en posición de pelea. El androide frente a él se lanzó veloz y fuerte mente, pero Wrd era incluso más veloz. El soldado galbadiano detuvo el shotaxe de su enemigo a centímetros de su cara, y luego se la arrebató de las manos a su enemigo, para luego chocar con fuerza contra el hombre máquina.

Kiros igualaba a su enemigo en fuerza y velocidad, sus cuchillas golpeando en rápidas y casi invisibles sucesiones. El androide cambió a una postura defensiva, bloqueando todos y cada uno de los ataques de Kiros. Por un momento, los dos enemigos parecieron igualados en velocidad, hasta que en un momento el androide bloqueó con un poderoso golpe una de las cuchillas del galbadiano y giró, ubicándose a un costado de este. Su hacha se lanzó hacia delante, y Kiros no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, recibiendo directamente el impacto en su costado, sintiendo como la hoja penetraba con profundidad.

El hombre con la ametralladora disparó furiosamente contra su enemigo, quien recibió varios impactos en su pecho pero los ignoró. El hacha del androide bajó rápidamente en dirección al cuello de Laguna, quien levantó su ametralladora bloqueando la hoja. Laguna empujó a su enemigo lejos, pero este regresó de inmediato, blandiendo su shotaxe en una mano. El galbadiano la atrapó con una mano justo antes de que impactara, y levantó su ametralladora para disparar contra su enemigo. Sin embargo, este fue más rápido, y también atrapó el arma de su enemigo con su mano libre.

Los puños de Ward se lanzaron contra la cara del androide, en un intento de alejarlo. El hombre máquina esquivó los golpes y contraatacó, sus puños hundiéndole con fuerza en las mejillas del galbadiano y obligándolo a retroceder. Ward retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose mareado por los poderosos golpes de su enemigo. El androide se giró sobre si mismo, dando un salto y mandando una patada circular al pecho de Ward, quien cayó al suelo gruñendo de dolor.

Ward se levantó, sacudiendo el mareo de su cabeza y ubicándose en una postura de pelea. El hombre máquina se lanzó nuevamente, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con el soldado galbadiano, disparando un poderoso puño directo a su cara. Ward recibió el puño izquierdo en una de sus mejillas mientras giraba, intentando esquivar el golpe, y volvió a retroceder. El puño derecho del androide llegó, dispuesto a acabar con Ward, pero este logró esquivarlo, girando en el momento justo y contraatacando con una patada circular hacia la cabeza del enemigo. La inhumana fuerza del galbadiano lanzó por los aires al androide, y luego veinte metros más abajo.

Ward cayó al suelo, las heridas en su pecho y los golpes de su enemigo haciendo finalmente efecto.

Kiros retrocedió, deshaciéndose del hacha en su costado. La herida sangraba mucho, haciéndole perder mucha energía y movimiento. Kiros observó a su enemigo, quien se acercaba, shotaxe preparada. El hacha se lanzó velozmente hacia delante, pero Kiros se las arregló para esquivarla. El soldado se lanzó hacia delante igual de rápido que su enemigo, sus cuchillas alcanzando el brazo a la altura del codo y separándolo fácilmente, mientras que la otra llegó hasta la cabeza del androide, separándola de su cuerpo y destruyendo todos los circuitos electrónicos. El cuerpo del androide cayó al suelo, mientras que su cabeza rodó varios metros más lejos.

Kiros entonces dejó escapar un suspiro, y cayó al suelo también, la sangre todavía saliendo de la herida en su costado. Buscó una poción dentro de su equipo y vació el contenido.

Laguna se detuvo frente a su enemigo, sus ojos verdes observando los azules y sin emociones de su cibernético enemigo. El tiempo parecía no correr para los dos últimos guerreros que seguían luchando en aquel lugar, y entonces, el rifle se lanzó hacia delante, Laguna empujando con fuerza, y el androide intentando contenerlo con más fuerza. Laguna empujó y empujó, solo un poco más…

El hombre dejó escapar un grito de guerra cuando el cañón de su ametralladora se apoyó contra la mandíbula del soldado cibernético y un cargador entero disparaba, atravesando cables, circuitos y maquinaria, destruyéndolo todo. Laguna mantuvo el gatillo apretado hasta que todas y cada una de las balas salieron del rifle, y el androide finalmente cayó al suelo, sus circuitos completamente destrozados e inutilizados.

Laguna se giró velozmente, yendo hacia sus dos amigos. Por un instante pensó que habían muerto, pero luego notó que, aún malheridos, ambos seguían respirando. El hombre luego observó el lugar en busca de algún otro enemigo, pero ningún apareció. Algo llamó la atención del galbadiano, quien observó debajo del precipicio y rió.

Abajo, flotando en el mar, se amontonaba una flota de cinco barcos con la insignia del ejército de Galbadia a un costado. Significaba que aún podían salir con vida de aquel lugar. Rápidamente, Laguna pasó un brazo por debajo del hombro de sus dos compañeros y los llevó hasta el borde de la colina.

-¡Miren!- les dijo.- El mar, nos salvamos.

-No podemos ir a ningún lado.- replicó Kiros, su voz cansada.- Y hay más enemigos que vienen por nosotros.

-No digas eso.- lo reprendió Laguna.- ¿No te decía tu abuela que no hay que decir cosas malas, que se hacen verdad?

-"Si uno dice cosas malas…- repitió Kiros.-… se vuelven realidad".

-Uhhh…- de la boca de Ward se escapó un pequeño murmullo ininteligible.

-¿Qué pasa, Ward?- preguntó Laguna, volviéndose a su compañero.

-Creo que…- comenzó Kiros, ya casi sin fuerzas. Luego de una pausa, continuó.- Creo que lo lastimaron… en la garganta… y perdió… la voz.

-Fue… diver… con…- intentó decir Ward, en voz muy baja y casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Laguna, acercándose más.

-Fue… divertido… con… ustedes… Laguna… Kiros…- terminó de decir Ward, y luego quedó incosciente.

-¡No digas eso!- reprendió Laguna, mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Hoy voy a tener que darte el tratamiento especial.- el hombre se acercó e intentó hacerle cosquillas a su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.- ¡Ahí está¿Qué te pareció? Ahora, miren, allí están los botes, el único problema es el largo camino hacia abajo.

Laguna levantó a su inconsciente Kiros y lo lanzó colina abajo. Era imposible para cualquiera bajar por allí, se caería antes de poder bajar al menos la mitad de la colina. Mientras Kiros golpeaba contra el agua, Laguna ayudó a Ward a ponerse de pie para saltar. Se quedó mirando como Ward, al igual que Kiros, golpeaba directamente contra el agua. Laguna soltó un silbido al ver la larga caída que tenía por delante. Abajo, los botes se habían acercado a Kiros y Ward, y algunos hombres los estaban subiendo a bordo.

-Si que son valientes.- comentó Laguna, observando el precipicio.- Saltar de esta altura…- el soldado intentó bajar unos pasos por la colina, pero no tuvo mucha suerte y sus manos comenzaron a resbalarse.- Oh, mierda…- maldijo Laguna, en un desesperado intento por agarrarse de algo.

Laguna logró agarrarse de una piedra, pero esta se rompió al contacto con la mano del hombre, golpeándose y rompiéndose el brazo con el que se había agarrado. No tuvo tiempo de agarrarse de algo más.

-¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!- gritó Laguna, aterrorizado, mientras caía y se golpeaba todo el cuerpo contra las rocas, y terminaba cayendo en el agua, totalmente lastimado.

* * *

* * *

Este capítulo si que llevó mucho tiempo. Me encanta jugar con Laguna, jejeje.

Bueno, creo que este capítulo marca una gran diferencia con los anteriores, mayormente en el tema batallas. Mientras lo escribía, y luego lo releía, encontré que había mejorado bastante en la forma de describir combates, dando más presición y exactitud a los movimientos y golpes. Añadí varios movimientos de Aikido en los diferentes combates que se producían, y Kiros realiza un par de movimientos iguales a los de V for Vendetta en el combate final. Laguna utiliza su ametralladora con flexibilidad, dando uso tanto a las municiones tanto como al arma en si, mostrada en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, donde golpea con su culata, puños y piernas.

Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora. Sobre todo los díalogos de Ward y el final, donde Laguna cae por el precipicio. Las batallas son algo que me encanta escribir, y puedo decir honestamente que siento una mejora en la forma de escribir que tengo.

Muy bien, eso es todo. Espero poder sacar el próximo capítulo pronto. Mientras tanto, dejen reviews!!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	19. El Jardin de Galbadia

Capítulo 15: El Jardín de Galbadia

Los primeros sonidos que Squall escuchó al comenzar a despertarse fueron el canto de los pájaros, el ruido de los insectos del bosque, y los pasos de Zell pisando hojas y ramas en su camino. El SeeD se levantó del suelo, balanceándose un poco mientras intentaba sacarse el cansancio de encima. Varias ramas y hojas muertas seguían en su cabello, y cayeron al suelo en el momento en que Squall se puso de pie.

Rinoa estaba agachada cerca de Squall, mientras que Selphie dormía sobre el pasto, y Quistis había caído cerca de un árbol. Zell caminaba impaciente de un lado hacia el otro, pero se detuvo al ver que Squall se levantaba. Rinoa también se puso de pie, aún observando preocupada al líder de equipo, y un segundo después Selphie y Quistis también se despertaron.

-¿Era Laguna de nuevo?- preguntó Zell cuando Squall se levantó. Squall asintió y se acercó hasta Quistis, ayudándola a levantarse, mientras que Rinoa hacía lo mismo con Selphie.

-¡Mí querido Laguna estaba en problemas!- exclamó Selphie.

-No parece que sea la primera vez que les pasa.- comentó Quistis, aún intentando sacarse el cansancio producido por el sueño.- ¿Qué es¿Les pasó antes?

Squall observó a Selphie y Zell, y luego a Quistis, asintiendo. Ahora los cuatro habían experimentado el mismo sueño. Si fuese por él, habría llegado a la conclusión de que era una alucinación y nada más, pero que los cuatro hubieran compartido el mismo sueño era algo inexplicable.

-Si, pasó durante el viaje a Timber.- contestó luego de unos segundos.- contestó Squall.

-¿Qué será todo esto?- se preguntó Zell. El artista marcial no disfrutaba de los misterios, prefería tener una respuesta clara y concisa sobre lo que sucedía.

-No vamos a perder tiempo intentando darle una respuesta.- dijo Squall. Su objetivo primario era llegar a territorio seguro. Si se quedaban mucho tiempo más allí, solo sería tiempo hasta que las tropas de Galbadia los encontraran.

-Necesitamos movernos.- añadió el líder de equipo.- Tenemos que llegar hasta el Jardín de Galbadia.

Los demás asintieron, y los cuatro SeeD comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, en dirección hacia el Jardín. Rinoa, y Angelo a su lado, permanecieron en donde estaban, como si dudaran de avanzar, y Squall se detuvo, girándose hacia la chica. Rinoa levantó la vista, y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Squall pudo ver que la conducta de Rinoa había cambiado; en lugar de tener una mirada de furia hacia él, casi parecía estar disculpándose.

-Squall…- Rinoa comenzó a decir, para después detenerse. La chica hundió los dedos del pie en el suelo, como si estuviera insegura de hablar.

-Creo que hablé de más hace un rato.- dijo al fin, levantando la vista.- Perdón.

Squall solamente se encogió de hombros y movió una mano, llamándola. Era como si no importara demasiado; en realidad no importaba. La discusión había sido insignificante, considerando la situación. No le importaba si Rinoa tenía algún problema, había cosas más importantes, como llegar a buen puerto.

-No te preocupes.- replicó Squall.- Solo olvidate de lo que pasó.

* * *

Luego de otros quince minutos de caminar por el bosque, el grupo llegó hasta una gran llanura árida que se escondía detrás del cañón y el bosque. La Llanura de Monterrosa era una región con gran cantidad de depósitos minerales. En aquella región había habido numerosas batallas, primero entre las pequeñas naciones y el creciente poder de Galbadia, y luego entre Galbadia y el imperio de Dollet, cuando este último se estableció ochenta años atrás. Dollet había tomado control de aquellas tierras, hasta que una segunda guerra con Galbadia le había arrebatado la región y gran parte del territorio que antiguamente le pertenecía.

Aquel lugar pertenecía ahora oficialmente a Galbadia, pero una sección de la llanura estaba reservada para fuerzas neutrales, en un pacto con los oficiales de la organización del jardín. una vasta parte del territorio sur, menos rico en metales y minerales, estaba ocupada por el Jardín de Galbadia, el más grande de los tres jardines existentes.

Squall guió a su grupo fuera del bosque y a través de la árida llanura que se extendía. En este punto, Quistis tomó el mando.

-Conozco el territorio mejor que vos, visite muchas veces este jardín.- informó Quistis.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Squall.- ¿Podemos confiar en este jardín?

-El director Martine Anderson tiene un acuerdo con el ejército de Galbadia para proteger esta zona, pero no creo que el ejército confíe mucho en su palabra.- respondió Quistis, a lo que Squall le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza. Si Galbadia no confiaba en la palabra de ese hombre, ellos tampoco podían.- Podemos confiar en él, no te preocupes.- añadió Quistis al verlo, riendo un poco ante la expresión de su antiguo alumno.- El ejército de Galbadia debe sospechar de Martine ya que es muy parecido a ellos. Tiene mucho poder dentro de la organización, ya que es amo y director a la vez.

-No creo que podamos confiar en él.- opinó Zell al escuchar esto. Squall estaba de acuerdo con él. Según parecía, el director del Jardín de Galbadia era más un político, y podría ser peligroso si tenía tanta influencia sobre el Jardín.

-Podemos.- replicó Quistis.- Incluso si tiene tanto poder, sus decisiones están subordinadas a las de NORG y el Jardín de Balamb. Además, no creo que esté interesado en traicionarnos. Si los Seeds y estudiantes del Jardín de Galbadia se enteraran que entregó Seeds camaradas a Galbadia, sería expulsado de su oficina en pocos segundos.

-Bueno, pero igual no me gusta. Mejor tenerlo vigilado.- replicó Zell. Squall asintió, sería mejor vigilar de cerca de Martine Anderson.

El grupo continuó caminando durante casi una hora completa hasta finalmente alcanzar a ver la imponente entrada del Jardín de Galbadia. Al llegar hasta la entrada, Squall pudo escuchar un distante zumbido de lo que parecía ser máquinas trabajando. El jefe de equipo dirigió una mirada curiosa a Quistis, quien rió un poco entre dientes y señaló hacia el cielo.

-Planeadores galbadianos.- explicó la antigua instructora, cuando Squall levantó la vista hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Squall asintió, reconociendo las maquinarias que flotaban varios metros sobre el grupo. Los planeadores galbadianos eran una especie de exoesqueleto diseñado para transportar a una sola persona sobre el aire. El dispositivo era utilizado tanto para tecnología militar como civil, y había significado una revolución en aparatos de construcción o para uso en terrenos difíciles. El aparato consistía en el planeador propiamente dicho, montado sobre un exoesqueleto, donde el piloto se situaba. Los pies del piloto se apoyaban en plataformas, y estaba sujetado al dispositivo para asegurar la posición. Los controles se encontraban en los apoyabrazos de la máquina. En la parte trasera había un espacio para guardar cualquier equipamiento, herramienta o arma necesaria.

Como el Jardín se especializaba en los avances de la tecnología militar, el entrenamiento con este tipo de transportadores aéreos y otros era obligatorio para los alumnos. En ese momento, se estaban haciendo pruebas de vuelo y simulaciones de combate entre dos transportadores. El grupo avanzó a través del patio exterior del jardín, justo en el momento en que una docena de planeadores descendía a un costado del patio exterior, sin entorpecer el avance de las personas que paseaban por allí.

El grupo continuó avanzando, observando la implacable estructura que se situaba delante de ellos. Rinoa y Selphie dejaron escapar una exclamación, e incluso Zell y Squall, acostumbrados al enorme Jardín de Balamb, estaban impresionados por el gran edificio.

Lo que más les llamó la atención fue el tamaño del lugar. El Jardín de Galbadia, sus terrenos y el edificio principal, se extendía un poco menos de la mitad de un kilómetro de largo, junto con casi un kilómetro completo de ancho.

La estructura del edificio consistía en una gran y gigantesca esfera, con diferentes pisos, donde se ubicaba cada sección del Jardín, desde las aulas y los salones de entrenamiento, hasta la cafetería y los dormitorios. A ambos costados del edificio había dos gigantescas columnas, y dos enormes semicírculos, el más pequeño sostenidos por las dos columnas y el más grande rodeando la mitad del edificio, ambos emitiendo una poderosa luz dorada. El edifico del jardín era de color bordó, adornado por cientos de luces y ventanas todo alrededor. Una gigantesca cabeza de cobra se situaba en la parte más alta, sin duda el lugar donde se encontraban las oficinas de los administradores del jardín.

-Genial.- murmuró Selphie, impresionada. Sus palabras mostraban el sentimiento de todos, excepto Quistis, quien había visitado el lugar antes. Y aún así, ella estaba encantada con el hermoso e imponente edificio.

Squall, abandonando el trance que le había provocado ver por primera vez el Jardín de Galbadia, recordó al grupo lo que habían venido a hacer. Rápidamente, el grupo avanzó por el patio exterior del jardín, rumbo a la entrada.

Mientras avanzaban, los Seeds y su cliente pudieron ver a los alumnos descendiendo de los planeadores, a un costado. Luego, un sonido algo distante al norte llamó la atención de las cinco personas. El sonido de los disparos.

Squall buscó el origen del sonido, y se encontró observando hacia el lado norte del patio exterior, donde una práctica de disparo se estaba llevando a cabo. Seis hombres se ubicaban, todos ellos cuerpo a tierra y cargando rifles francotirador. Los hombres disparaban en dirección a la llanura, probablemente utilizando a los monstruos de los alrededores como blancos.

Entonces, otra persona llamó la atención del Seed. Un poco más alejado de los demás, una persona se ubicaba, muy difícil de saber si era un hombre o una mujer ya que utilizaba el cabello largo, atado en una cola de caballo. Parecía llevar una especie de sombrero sobre la cabeza, y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, aquel francotirador utilizaba un rifle corto. Squall pudo ver como el francotirador dispara una, dos veces, y luego una tercera. El Seed pudo ver que su habilidad con las armas de fuego era impresionante.

El grupo finalmente alcanzó la entrada del jardín, entrando en el edificio. Al llegar al vestíbulo, los Seeds y su cliente pudieron observar una gran columna en el centro de la sala, emanando una brillante luz dorada que proveía la mayor parte de la iluminación del vestíbulo. El ambiente que se respiraba dentro del lugar era muy diferente al del Jardín de Balamb; a pesar de haber gran cantidad de estudiantes adolescentes, el jardín estaba cubierto por un constante silencio. Parecía que la disciplina en ese jardín era mucho más estricta que en el Jardín de Balamb.

-Completamente diferente.- comentó Selphie, observando el vestíbulo.

-Si que es silencioso.- replicó Zell, algo despistado dentro del silencioso edificio. El Jardín de Balamb siempre estaba lleno de vida, mientras que el Jardín de Galbadia parecía casi una biblioteca. La calma y quietud del lugar combinaban con el carácter de Squall.

-Me gusta.- admitió el jefe de equipo, disfrutando de la calma que se sentía en el vestíbulo. Rinoa y Quistis rieron ante el comentario, el cual no sorprendió a nadie. Rinoa también disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del lugar; era bueno estar en seguros, luego de haber tenido que escapar rápidamente de Timber.

Caminaron dentro de la estructura. Quistis se detuvo frente a ellos mientras caminaban.

-Dejame encargarme de esto.- le dijo la chica a Squall, quien asintió.- Conozco a Martine muy bien. Le voy a explicar nuestra situación. Mientras tanto, pueden pasear por el jardín. No causen ningún problema, las reglas acá son mucho más estrictas que en Balamb, aún siendo de otro jardín, no creo que la mayoría se apliquen a nosotros.

Squall asintió nuevamente, y Quistis se alejó en dirección a uno de los pasillos, mientras el resto del grupo continuaba admirando la estructura.

* * *

Selphie y Zell habían decidido recorrer por su cuenta el jardín, mientras que Squall prefirió permanecer junto con Rinoa y Angelo. Después de todo, como jefe de equipo, tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a Rinoa hasta que su seguridad estuviera asegurada.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en uno de los bancos vacíos que había en el vestíbulo. Casi no había estudiantes en el lugar; unos pocos sentados en los bancos, repasando para los exámenes. Probablemente las clases estaban en sesión en esos momentos.

Squall estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos nuevamente. En esos momentos, Quistis probablemente estaría explicándole su situación al director. Squall quería saber más de Martine; lo que había escuchado de parte de Quistis no era muy alentador, necesitaba saber si ese hombre era de confiar, y de si podían permanecer seguros en el Jardín de Galbadia.

Eso trajo otro pensamiento al Seed. Se preguntaba que harían después de Galbadia. Debían regresar a Balamb, de eso no había dudas, pero también necesitaban proteger a Rinoa. Después de todo, ella era la clienta, y una de sus órdenes había sido protegerla y buscarle un lugar seguro lejos de Timber, ahora que habían capturado a la mayoría de los Búhos del Bosque.

-¿De donde obtienen esa fuerza?- preguntó Rinoa repentinamente, sacando a Squall de sus pensamientos. El jefe de equipo se giró hacia la chica, quien lo observaba con curiosidad. Squall la observó unos minutos, no entendiendo bien la pregunta.- Me estaba preguntando cuál era la fuente de energía de los Seeds.

Squall asintió, entendiendo. Rinoa quería saber cómo los Seeds obtenían su fuerza sobrehumana en el combate.

-A diferencia de Galbadia o Timber, los Seeds en Balamb utilizan Guardianes de la Fuerza, entidades mágicas que brindan gran fuerza y resistencia física a quien los enlaza.- explicó Squall.- Los guardianes son el arma principal de los Seeds durante el combate, y la razón por la cual los Seeds de Balamb son los más respetados en el oeste.

-Parecés un manual de entrenamientos.- comentó Rinoa, algo molesta.- ¿Y cómo lo hacen?

-Es similar a enlazar magia.- respondió el Seed, encogiéndose de hombros.- Si podés utilizar magia, enlazar un GF no es diferente a enlazar un hechizo. Podría enseñarte, si querés.

-¿Me enseñarías?- preguntó la chica, sorprendida.- ¿No hay un protocolo para eso?

-No.- replicó Squall.- El jardín no prohíbe explicar a otros el uso de los GFs.

-Pensé que los guardianes eran un secreto que mantenía Balamb, y que no era revelado.- comentó la chica. Squall negó con la cabeza.

-El Jardín de Balamb utiliza los guardianes, pero Trabia y Galbadia evaden su uso. La mayoría de los ejércitos se rehúsan a usarlos a pesar de la utilizad y ventaja que brindan.- Rinoa lo observó confundida unos momentos.- Los otros ejércitos dudan de usarlos debido a efectos en la mente. Los GFs ocupan una parte del cerebro de quien los usa, y no se conocen los efectos que eso produce. De cualquier manera, las investigaciones realizadas por el profesor Odine, en Esthar, no muestran ningún efecto peligroso sobre la mente.

-¿Entonces son seguros?- preguntó Rinoa.

-Tardás en acostumbrarte.- replicó Squall, asintiendo.- Pero si tenés enlazases, podés defenderte mejor.

-Entiendo.- contestó Rinoa.- ¿Entonces podrías enseñarme?

Squall asintió, y se concentró en la parte más distante de su mente, donde reposaban sus guardianes. Tocó a Quetzal, e indicó sus intenciones al guardián del trueno. Este pareció un poco molesto, pero cedió a las órdenes de su maestro. Squall extendió una mano hacia delante, y en su palma se formó una esfera de energía amarilla, brillando intensamente.

-Esto,- explicó Squall, mostrando la esfera de energía en su palma.- es un guardián. Esta esfera contiene dentro a un espíritu poderoso, capaz de aumentar la resistencia, fuerza, y velocidad del cuerpo humano. Vos sabés cómo enlazar magia¿no es así?

Rinoa asintió, observando con curiosidad la esfera. Bien, la chica no necesitaría mucha instrucción, al menos para enlazar un GF.

-De acuerdo, sostené la esfera.- dijo el Seed, tomando una de las manos de Rinoa con su mano libre y ubicando la esfera de energía en las manos de ella. Cuando estuvo libre de su esfera, Squall colocó sus manos bajo las de Rinoa.- Tu piel desnuda hace contacto con la esfera, lo cual es bueno. Con algo de entrenamiento y experiencia vas a poder hacerlo con guantes. Quiero que te concentres en la esfera¿podés sentir la energía dentro?

Squall sabía que era una pregunta tonta; con solo apoyar un dedo sobre una esfera que contenía un GF, se podía sentir la energía que poseía. El Seed recordó su primera vez sosteniendo la esfera de Quetzal, y sabía lo que Rinoa estaba sintiendo. La chica asintió, confirmando que podía sentir el poder.

-Ahora solo tenés que concentrarte en la energía, al igual que un hechizo.- explicó Squall.- Funciona de la misma manera. Eso si, preparate.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó la chica, repentinamente nerviosa y algo preocupada.

-Esto se va a sentir…- Squall buscó la palabra adecuada.- Un poco extraño. Enlazalo.

Rinoa asintió nuevamente y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la energía que sentía. Squall observó como la esfera amarilla brillaba intensamente y luego comenzaba a desaparecer, introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Rinoa. En pocos segundos, la esfera había desaparecido, absorbida por la chica completamente.

La chica abrió los ojos de inmediato, apartando las manos de las de Squall y colocándolas a ambos lados de la cabeza, confundida. Squall asintió, sabiendo que todo estaba bien. Rinoa estaba sintiendo los primeros efectos del enlace con un GF. La presencia de otra mente, aún distante, resultaba desconcertante para alguien cuyos pensamientos eran algo privado.

-Quetzal debe estar hablándote en este momento.- explicó Squall, mientras Rinoa seguía con las manos en la cabeza y expresión confundida.- Se siente un poco extraño al principio, pero te llegás a acostumbrar si lo llevás enlazado durante suficiente tiempo.

-Se siente como si estuviera tomando parte de mi cerebro.- comentó Rinoa. No sentía ningún tipo de dolor; solo era extraño.

-Tienden a hacer eso.- afirmó Squall- GFs necesitan parte de la mente para residir mientras el enlace siga existiendo.

-¿Y no hay daños definitivos?- preguntó Rinoa, algo preocupada.

-Las investigaciones del jardín dicen que no, y tampoco las investigaciones en Esthar del dr. Odine revelan nada peligroso.- explicó Squall.- Si querés, puedo sacar a Quetzal.

-¡No, no!- exclamó la chica, levantando una mano.- Prefiero tenerlo, quiero acostumbrarme a esto. Quiero poder defenderme, no ser una carga para ustedes.- Rinoa sonrió un poco. Squall solo se encogió de hombros y asintió ante la decisión de la chica.

-Después te explico como enlazar magias.- dijo Squall. Si Rinoa quería aprender a utilizar los enlaces, debía aprender a combinar los hechizos con la fuerza de los guardianes. Pero, por ahora, la pequeña lección sobre como enlazarse con un GF era suficiente.

Squall observó a un hombre acercándose hacia ellos. Era alto, con el cuerpo fuerte y marcado por el entrenamiento, y expresión severa. Vestía una remera negra y pantalones blancos, junto con una gorra negra y un silbato plateado alrededor de su cuello. Squall no necesitaba ver la insignia del jardín en su pecho para entender que aquel hombre era un instructor.

-¿Ustedes son Seeds del Jardín de Balamb?- preguntó el instructor de forma áspera. Squall y Rinoa asintieron.- De acuerdo, siganme.

Sin decir más, el instructor se giró y los guió hacia el pasillo norte del vestíbulo, el mismo que había tomado Quistis. Squall y Rinoa lo siguieron, Angelo cerca de la chica, subiendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso del jardín. El hombre los guió hacia la izquierda a través de un pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta.

Esta habitación fue dispuesta para ustedes. Sus otros dos compañeros están dentro.- explicó el hombre, y sin decir otra palabra, se alejó por el pasillo.

Rinoa hizo una mueca al escuchar el tono áspero del instructor mientras este se iba. Squall solo dejó escapar un suspiro, pero no dijo nada. El Jardín de Galbadia era una organización militar, después de todo. Era entendible que el personal fuera como aquel hombre.

Los dos entraron en la habitación, encontrando ahí a Zell y Selphie, quienes solo se giraron para ver quién entraba. La sala estaba decorada muy bien, en el centro dos sillones enfrentados y una mesa entre los dos, y algunos otros muebles y sillas. En un rincón de la habitación había una pequeña heladera, y sobre la mesa una bandeja con sándwiches. Zell estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, ansioso, mientras que Selphie se mantenía de pie, frente a la enorme ventana observando los patios exteriores.

Squall caminó hacia la heladera mientras que Rinoa se sentó en uno de los sillones. El Seed observó dentro, encontrando varias botellas de agua u otras bebidas. Tomó una de las botellas de agua, y luego se giró hacia Rinoa, quien lo observaba. Squall señaló la botella, ofreciendo una, y Rinoa asintió. Squall sacó otra botella, tomó dos vasos, y regresó a la mesa.

-Gracias.- dijo Rinoa, tomando la botella. Squall solo se encogió de hombros, tomó uno de los sándwiches sin preocuparse de qué era, removió plástico que lo cubría, y comenzó a comer.

El grupo esperó otros veinte minutos, hasta que Zell perdió la paciencia, decidido a salir de la habitación. En el momento en que estaba por salir, la puerta se abrió y apareció Quistis.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Squall inmediatamente. Zell, Selphie y Rinoa se giraron hacia ella.

-Entienden nuestra situación, así que estamos seguros.- contestó Quistis. Luego se giró hacia Zell.- Y el jardín está seguro. El ataque al presidente fue tomado como una acción independiente por parte de la rebelión, eso es lo que dicen. Una transmisión oficial del gobierno de Galbadia dejó sin responsabilidad al Jardín de Balamb por el atentado.

Zell dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y se sentó nuevamente. Entonces, otro pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza.

-¿Seifer es el culpable, entonces?- preguntó el artista marcial.

Quistis guardó silencio por unos segundos, volviendo su mirada hacia Rinoa, quien estaba esperando.

-Galbadia tiene un sistema judicial muy rápido.- contestó la chica lentamente.- El jucio ya está completado, y la sentencia…

La frase quedó incompleta. No hacían falta más palabras. Todos en la habitación quedaron aturdidos por la noticia. Zell se sacudió bruscamente, los ojos de Selphie se volvieron muy grandes. Las piernas de Rinoa comenzaron a temblar, al igual que sus manos, golpeada con fuerza por la noticia. Squall fue el único que no mostró sentimiento alguno; aunque él también estaba impresionado, la sentencia había sido la esperada.

Uno de los puños de Squall se cerró con fuerza. La furia reemplazó a la conmoción. Squall y Seifer habían sido rivales durante toda su vida, pero en cierta forma, también habían sido compañeros.

-¿Lo ejecutaron?- preguntó Rinoa, casi en susurros. Quistis se giró para verla, y asintió.- Por supuesto, atacó al presidente.- la voz de la chica se había convertido en un susurro casi inaudible.- Seifer se sacrificó por nosotros. Por mí.

-Al ser parte de la resistencia, estoy segura de que estabas preparada para algo así.- dijo Quistis.- Seifer también estaba preparado para estoy, estoy segura por lo decidido que estaba. No lo veas como si se hubiera sacrificado.

Rinoa no hizo gesto alguno, solo observó a través de la enorme ventana en silencio. Quistis suspiró.

-Perdón. Supongo que no eso no fue mucho consuelo.

Mientras Quistis trataba de confortar a Rinoa, Selphie se había girado hacia Zell, quien estaba temblando de furia.

-Zell, pensé que lo odiabas.- comentó Selphie mirando confundida a su compañero.

-Si, no me gustaba para nada.- gruñó Zell, apretando los puños.- Era un idiota, pero era uno de nosotros. Si pudiera, me gustaría vengarlo.- explicó Zell, observando a Squall, quien asintió silenciosamente. A él también le gustaría vengar a Seifer.

-Yo no tengo ningún buen recuerdo de él.- comentó Quistis, observando a sus compañeros.- He visto a varios chicos problemáticos, pero él iba más allá. Era como si no perteneciera al jardín, vivía para luchar, por cualquier causa, o por su propia causa. No era una mala persona, sino alguien… diferente.

-Yo tengo uno.- murmuró Rinoa, recordando algo.- A mi de verdad me gustaba. Siempre tan lleno de confianza en si mismo. Solo hablando con él, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Era tu novio?- preguntó Selphie. Rinoa se giró hacia la Seed y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que estaba enamorada. No se si de verdad era así.- contestó Rinoa.- ¿Me preguntó que sentiría él?

-¿Y todavía te gusta?- preguntó Selphie.

-Si no fuera así, no podría hablar de él como estoy hablando ahora.- contestó Rinoa, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.- Fue el verano pasado. Yo tenía dieciséis. Es un lindo recuerdo.- Rinoa miró hacia la ventana, perdida en su recuerdo.

Squall la observó unos momentos, hasta que la puerta se deslizó y los Seeds se giraron para ver a uno de los instructores examinando la habitación.

-¿Leonhart?- preguntó el hombre, a lo que Squall asintió.- Sígame, por favor.

-Voy a ver de que se trata.- dijo a sus compañeros, para luego salir de la habitación. El instructor lo guió escaleras abajo, hasta el vestíbulo, y Squall se sorprendió al ver las familiares figuras de un hombre alto y moreno, junto a una mujer pequeña.

-¡Hey, Squall!- lo saludó Raijin al verlo acercarse.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Squall, sorprendido de ver a Raijin y Fujin en el Jardín de Galbadia.

-Buscándote.- contestó Raijin- Tenemos nuevas órdenes de parte del director Cid. Como los cables HD no funcionan de nuevo, tuvimos que venir nosotros.

-¿Qué órdenes?- preguntó Squall.

-No sabemos.- replicó el grandote.- Se las dimos a ese Martine, así nos lo pidió Cid.

Squall estaba confundido, y su expresión se los dijo.

-¡EXPLICACIÓN!- ordenó Fujin a su hermano, quien asintió.

-Nos habían ordenado ir a Timber, ya que ustedes estaban allí en una misión secreta.- explicó Raijin.- Pero no los encontramos, así que decidimos venir hasta el Jardín de Galbadia, creyendo que estarían acá. Tuvimos que alquilar un auto los trenes no andaban. Y por fin los encontramos.

Squall asintió ante la explicación. Fujin estaba observando el vestíbulo, buscando a alguien.

-¿SEIFER?- preguntó la chica. Raijin asintió.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Raijin, recordando a su amigo.- ¿No se reunió con ustedes en Timber para ayudarlos en la misión?

-Seifer está muerto.- contestó abruptamente Squall, negando con la cabeza.- Lo atraparon y enjuiciaron, y lo ejecutaron.

-¡MENTIRA!- siseó Fujin, encolerizada.

-Así es, una mentira.- añadió Raijin, riendo como si le hubieran contado un chiste excelente.- Seifer no se dejaría enjuiciar o ejecutar así como así, no sin pelear.

-ENCONTRAR.- dijo Fujin, decidida.

-¡Eso es¡Nosotros lo vamos a encontrar!- proclamó Raijin, asintiendo.- ¡Nos vemos luego, Squall!

Con eso, Fujin y Raijin se encaminaron hacia la salida del Jardín. Squall los observó hasta verlos desaparecer. El jefe de equipo se giró también para regresar con los demás, pero el mismo instructor de antes lo detuvo.

-El director Martine quiere encontrarse con ustedes en la entrada del Jardín para darles las nuevas órdenes.- explicó el hombre.

-¿Sabe el director que tenemos todavía una misión que cumplir?- preguntó Squall. El instructor asintió.

-Las órdenes que el director Dodonner recibió están sobre cualquier otra orden.- explicó el hombre.- Esta misión tiene prioridad sobre cualquier otra.

Sin esperar respuesta, el hombre se giró y desapareció. Squall lo observó marcharse, preguntándose por qué aquella misión sería mucho más que cualquiera, y luego se encaminó nuevamente hacia la habitación, para reunirse con sus compañeros.

* * *

-

* * *

Uffff !! Este capítulo tomó demasiado tiempo, y me dejó muy cansado. Nuevamente me estoy quedando sin tiempo, debido a los examenes y a mi nueva cuenta en fanfiction (vean mi perfil para esto) que ya no tengo casi tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Pero, de todas formas, acá está el capítulo. No voy a decir que es corto porque no lo es, pero decidí hacerlo así porque en el siguiente capítulo hay dos cosas muy importantes que quiero presentar: al tan querido Irvine y Ciudad Deling.

Pueden ver que hay algunos diálogos cambiados, y muchas cosas agregadas. La escena en donde Squall le explica a usar un GF a Rinoa fue muy divertida de hacer, con toda la explicación sobre los jardines y cómo cada uno decide sobre los GFs; la escena al llegar al Jardín de Galbadia, con el entrenamiento en esos planeadores también me gustó hacerla, me pareció que debía estar ya que en el juego no aparece ningún tipo de explicación; y también la escena de Squall y Rinoa comiendo! Squall puede ser muy bueno en algunos momentos, jeh jeh jeh. También pueden ver que saqué la escena en la que Squall se pone furioso y se va. Me pareció que estaba demasiado fuera de lugar, y que no tiene nada que ver con la personalidad del personaje. Como último comentario sobre el capítulo, Rinoa hace referencia a su recuerdo con Seifer, lo cual pienso mostran en _Memorias_ más adelante, como alguna forma de Seifer/Rinoa en algún momento. _Memorias_ se centra básicamente en la vida de los SeeD cuando pequeños, y en la vida de Cid y Edea mientras cuidan el orfanato y luego deciden formar el jardín.

Como notas a parte, estuve pensando un poco en las mejores voces para cada personaje. Jugando al Metal Gear Solid, descubrí que las voces de Solid Snake y Liquid Snake pueden quedar excelentes para Squall y Seifer, respectivamente. Ambos pares de personajes tiene personalidades parecidas, Squall con Snake y Seifer con Liquid, y su relación también es similar. Las voces de Snake y Liquid, en mi opinión, podrían quedar muy bien para Squall y Seifer. Traten de imaginarse a squall hablando como Solid Snake, o a Seifer hablando con el acento británico de Liquid, realmente queda muy bien! XD, creo que esta vez escribir me dejó bastante mal, jeh.

Muy bien, creo que eso es todo lo que hay que decir. Ahora solo falta que lean y disfruten. No creo que el siguiente capítulo esté, pronto, así que sean pacientes. Y como siempre, dejen sus reviews!!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	20. Kinneas, Irvine Kinneas

Capítulo 16: Kinneas, Irvine Kinneas

Los Seeds y Rinoa se habían ubicado en la entrada del Jardín de Galbadia, donde les habían dicho que esperaran por el director. Las clases aparentemente estaban en sesión, ya que no había ningún estudiante por allí. Squall se había dado cuenta de que los francotiradores habían dejado de practicar, ya que el viento no traía el sonido de los disparos. El exterior estaba igual de tranquilo y silencioso que el interior.

Squall se dio cuenta de que tenían un problema mientras esperaban a Martine. Se trataba de Rinoa. Al no ser Seed, su presencia tal vez complicara la situación. Squall no quería dejarla atrás, pero a la vez Martine podría negarse a que llevaran a una civil con ellos.

El jefe de equipo se giró hacia Rinoa, buscándola. La chica estaba sentada en una baranda de piedra que continuaba hasta la entrada del jardín. Ella levantó la vista al verlo acercarse.

-Rinoa.- Squall comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por ella antes de poder decir nada más.

-Hay un problema, ya lo se.- dijo Rinoa, entendiendo lo que el Seed estaba por decirle.- Deberíamos pretender que yo también soy Seed. Es mejor para evadir cualquier problema.- Squall asintió. Era mejor que Martine no supiera sobre la situación de Rinoa. El Seed levantó la mano derecha y la llevó frente a su cara, la palma hacia él.

-Este es el saludo que realizan los Seed.- explicó él. Rinoa asintió y copió el saludo.- Hay que saludar a Martine cuando llega y cuando se va.

Rinoa asintió nuevamente, y en ese momento, un sonido llamó la atención del grupo, haciéndolos voltear hacia el Jardín. Los Seed y su cliente observaron como un auto se acercaba hacia ellos, en un costado el símbolo del Jardín. Squall hizo un movimiento con la mano para reunir a todos sus compañeros, y pronto los cuatro Seed habían formado una fila frente a auto. Rinoa, algo nerviosa, se ubicó en la fila junto a Squall. Angelo estaba fuera de vista.

Al detenerse el vehículo, la puerta se abrió y de él salió un hombre alto, moviéndose con paso fluido, y a la vez majestuoso. Vestía un largo abrigo azul con adornos dorados, al estilo antiguo, parecido a los viejos oficiales de Dollet. El abrigo estaba sujeto frente a su pecho con tres tiras doradas.

El director Martine Anderson observó a los Seed mientras se paseaba frente a ellos. Su cara tenía varias arrugas, y su cabello rubio, casi blanco, estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Martine se detuvo frente al grupo y ubicó las manos detrás de la espalda. Los Seed, como una sola persona, realizaron el saludo, y Rinoa los imitó un segundo después.

-Buen día.- los saludó, asintiendo, con una voz de una persona muy culta, casi aristocrática, con el acento de los hombres de Dollet. Luego comenzó a pasearse nuevamente, observando el pavimento.- Tengo órdenes oficiales del director Kramer, que revisé debido a su estadía en mi jardín. Considerando la información que tenemos sobre esta operación, hemos decidido ayudar al director del jardín de Balamb en esta misión.- se detuvo por un momento, observando a los Seed.

-"Para poder explicarles la importancia de esta misión, tengo que ponerlos al tanto de la situación que estamos viviendo en estos momentos".- el hombre hizo otra pausa, buscando la forma correcta de comenzar a explicar.

-"Como sé, estuvieron recientemente en Timber, y supongo que habrán visto el anuncio de Deling sobre la bruja recibiendo el cargo de nueva embajadora de Galbadia. Nos han dado la misión de recolectar información sobre esta nueva hechicera.- el hombre se detuvo unos momentos, volviéndolos a examinar. La mirada sorprendida de Zell lo obligó a continuar.- Es cierto, una bruja a reaparecido. Estábamos seguros de que la única bruja en actividad se encontraba en Esthar, Adel, pero al parecer no era así. Esta bruja ha estado trabajando en conjunto con Deling durante el año pasado, pero no sabíamos con que fin. Al menos, hasta ahora."

-"Como saben, - continuó Martine.- La bruja fue anunciada como embajadora, pero esto es solo una mentira para cubrir los verdaderos planes de Deling. Él no hablará o razonará con las otras naciones, sino que se impondrá con amenazas y fuerza. Las brujas crean miedo y sumisión, y Deling planea usar esta ventaja para intimidar a otros líderes, sin mencionar las habilidades mágicas a disposición de la bruja, y su capacidad de leer las mentes de otras personas y controlarlas.

-"El presidente planea usar los poderes de la bruja más su poderosa fuerza militar para dominar completamente el continente.- explicó el director.- Ninguna nación podrá oponerse a la combinación de los poderes de una hechicera y el poderoso ejército galbadiano. La meta que Vincer Deling busca no es nada menos que conquistar el mundo. Los jardines no son excepción; es más, los tres jardines son los primeros blancos."

Ante tales noticias, el grupo quedó impactado. Los jardines siempre habían sido neutrales en la mayoría de los conflictos, pero también había sido un problema para muchos poderes militares y fuerzas armadas. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos nunca había amenazado al Jardín, sabiendo que podrían contratar sus servicios contra los enemigos que el mismo había estado asistiendo. El Jardín podría salvar o ser la ruina de un gobierno. Siendo útil el Jardín era inmune.

Y ahora Deling estaba cambiando las reglas. ¿Qué pasaba con la declaración del Jardín no siendo culpado por el ataque en Timber? Si el objetivo de Galbadia era el Jardín¿por qué no usar el ataque como la excusa perfecta para atacar?

-Deling ya se está preparando para el ataque.- continuó Martine.- Y la Bruja está intentando tomar El Jardín de Galbadia como cuartel general, junto con los otros dos jardines si puede. El anuncio de hoy fue solo para hacernos bajar la guardia. Si dejamos a Deling y la Bruja continuar con esta guerra, terminarán por conquistar todo el mundo. Para prevenir esta guerra es que se ha preparado esta misión.- Martine se detuvo, y se giró hacia Squall.

-No tenemos a nadie mejor que usted, Leonhart, a quien encargar esta importante misión.- dijo Martine, sacando un folio lleno de papeles de su abrigo.- Según el director Kramer, usted es uno de los mejores Seeds que ha salido del Jardín de Balamb.

-"Son órdenes oficiales.- explicó Martine.- En los papeles están todos los detalles sobre la misión. Destrúyanlos después de leerlos. Buena suerte."

Los Seed y Rinoa dieron un saludo al director, y Martine le entregó los folios a Squall. El jefe de equipo los observó un momento, deteniéndose en la descripción de la misión. Después de leerla algunas veces, volvió la vista a Martine.

-Dice que un francotirador nos asistirá.- dijo Squall.- Ninguno de nosotros tiene experiencia como francotirador.- Era verdad. Los cuatro Seeds habían entrenado con armas de fuego, pero no estaba calificado como francotiradores.

-No se preocupen.- contestó el director.- El Jardín de Galbadia pondrá a su disposición al mejor Seed francotirador que tenemos.- el director se giró hacia la derecha, mirando hacia los campos donde habían estados los blancos de tiro.- ¡Kinneas, Irvine Kinneas!

Como respuesta, una figura envuelta en un abrigo marrón, acostada en el pasto, se movió. El grupo observó cuando él levantó un dedo, y en este se posó una mariposa, que el francotirador soltó luego de unos segundos, simulando un disparo. Luego, la figura se sentó, y el grupo pudo ver el sombrero negro sobre su cabeza, famoso en incontables películas de vaqueros galbadianos. También usaba su cabello castaño largo, suelto frente a su cara y atado atrás en una cola de caballo. Al levantarse, se pudo ver su desgastado abrigo marrón, igual a sus pantalones. Se giró para ver al grupo, dejando ver una camisa azul oscuro debajo de su abrigo. El vaquero mostró una amplia sonrisa y grandes ojos azules, y apoyado sobre su hombro un poderoso y sólido rifle de doble cañón.

-Este…- dijo Martine hacia el Seed, probablemente de la misma edad que ellos, que venía caminando colina abajo hacia ellos.-… es Irvine Kinneas, su francotirador. Es un especialista en todo tipo de armas de fuego, y nuestro mejor francotirador en el Jardín.

-"Deben partir cuando estén listos.- añadió el director, volviéndose a los Seeds.- Fallar no es una opción, ni para el Jardín ni para el mundo.- con eso, Martine regresó a su vehículo, el cual arrancó y se alejó, justo cuando Irvine llegaba hasta el grupo. Él observó hacia el auto, y con su mano libre pretendió disparar una pistola hacia este, incluso añadiendo un "¡bang!". Después, hizo girar la pistola imaginaria, guardándola en una pistolera y girándose hacia el grupo.

-¿Así que ustedes son los que vinieron desde Balamb?- dijo Irvine con una sonrisa. Observó a todo el grupo, examinándolos detenidamente. Después hizo una pequeña reverencia, tocando la punta de su sobrero negro en dirección a Selphie, Rinoa y Quistis.- Bienvenidas. Siempre alegre de trabajar con chicas.- Irvine se giró hacia Squall y Zell.- Ustedes dos si que tienen suerte.- añadió, sonriendo.- Zell frunció el ceño, y Squall tomó nota. El impulsivo artista marcial siempre reaccionaba mal, sobre todo con personas como Irvine. De alguna manera, el francotirador le recordaba a Seifer, y no era una buena idea que Zell estuviera cerca de Irvine.

Irvine pudo notar la reacción de Zell, e inmediatamente levantó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Están tranquilos conmigo ayudando?- preguntó el francotirador.

-Eso depende de tu actitud.- contestó Squall, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo digo muchas cosas que podrían molestar.- explicó Irvine.- Pero es solo una broma, no lo tomen tan en serio.

-Será mejor recordar aquello.- contestó Squall.- Yo soy el jefe de equipo, Squall Leonhart.

-Kinneas, Irvine Kinneas.- contestó el otro, volviendo a tocar la punta de su sombrero.- Entonces¿el viejo ya te explicó el trabajo?

-Si¿que es lo que dice?- preguntó Selphie, impaciente.

-Nuestra misión es…- comenzó Squall, levantando la vista de los papeles para mirar a su impaciente compañera.-… asesinar a la bruja.- finalizó, observando al grupo. Algunas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron, aunque se podría haber deducido por las anteriores palabras del director.

-Kinneas es quien va a realizar el asesinato.- continuó Squall.- Si él falla, el grupo entrará en acción para terminar la tarea.

-No te preocupes.- replicó el francotirador con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Yo nunca fallo a mi blanco.

-Tenemos que dirigirnos a la ciudad Deling, capital de Galbadia.- continuó Squall, sin prestar atención a Irvine.- Allí habrá un contacto que nos explicará el resto de la misión.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Zell

-El general Fury Caraway, un alto funcionario del ejército de Galbadia, responsable por la defensa de la capital y las fronteras.- contestó Squall, leyendo los papeles.

-¿Caraway?- preguntó Rinoa, sonando nerviosa.

-Así es.- contestó Squall, girando para verla.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¡No, nada!- exclamó la chica, negando rápido con la cabeza. Muy rápido.

-Rinoa¿qué no me estás diciendo?- preguntó Squall, mirándola confundido.

-Nada, es que había escuchado el nombre antes.- contestó ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Squall asintió y se volvió al grupo.- El general Caraway conoce los destalles de la misión. Nos encontraremos con él mañana, así que será mejor prepararnos.

-De acuerdo.- contestó Irvine, sin dejar de sonreír.- Deberíamos dividirnos en equipos, quizás de tres.- propuso el francotirador, mientras se acercaba a Rinoa y Selphie, apoyando una mano en un hombro de cada una.- ¿Quizás ustedes harían equipo conmigo?- dijo mirándolas a ambas, quienes no pudieron evitar reír.

-No.- contestó Squall abruptamente.- Rinoa se queda conmigo.

-Un poco protector.- comentó Irvine, mirando a Rinoa.- ¿Novio?

Rinoa lo único que hizo fue reír ante la pregunta, mientras que Squall se mantuvo impasible, mirando fríamente a Irvine.

-Rinoa no es Seed.- admitió Quistis.- Es quien contrató a Squall, Selphie y Zell, quienes ahora son sus guardaespaldas.- Zell y Selphie asintieron, haciendo que Irvine se encogiera de hombros.

-Y además.- continuó Squall.- No nos vamos a separar en equipos.- Irvine asintió ante el comentario, después de todo Squall decidía. El jefe miró hacia el rifle de Irvine, descansando sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué tan bueno sos usando el rifle?- preguntó Squall, haciendo reír al francotirador, quien rápidamente se giró y apuntó su rifle hacia un blanco desconocido.

-Entreno con armas de fuego desde que llegué al jardín.- contestó Irvine.- Para mí, este rifle y cualquier otro ya son extensiones de mi cuerpo y de mi alma.- dijo, girando hacia los Seeds.

-Este es el rifle M-52 Valiant, modelo galbadiano, posiblemente el mejor rifle en el mundo.- explicó el francotirador, levantando su rifle de doble cañón.- Puede alcanzar a un blanco a quinientos metros con un margen de error de casi cero con munición común. Tiene una excelente precisión y fue mejorado para disminuir el retroceso, sin importar que tipo de munición lleve.- luego abrió una cámara rotante, parecida a un revolver, detrás de los cañones.

-Puede cargar hasta doce cartuchos, y puede ser equipado con cualquier tipo de munición, desde proyectiles normales a granadas o municiones incendiarias. Del cual tengo grandes cantidades.- Irvine se giró y movió su abrigo, dejando al descubierto bolsillos llenos de cartuchos y proyectiles, además de un par de revólveres enfundados y bien escondidos en su espalda.

-Esas son de apoyo.- añadió Irvine, al ver que Squall había notado los revólveres.- El Single Action Army, capaz de portar seis proyectiles .45, más que suficiente para matar a cualquier cosa que se mueva.- el francotirador dejó ver una sonrisa alegre.

-Bien.- contestó Squall, luego de escuchar la explicación del francotirador.- Tenemos que irnos ahora.- dijo, señalando hacia el sudoeste, donde se levantaba una estación de trenes de y hacia el corazón de Galbadia. El grupo asintió, encaminándose hacia la estación.

* * *

Durante el camino hacia la estación de trenes, Irvine mostró algo de curiosidad hacia aquellos con quienes estaba trabajando. Podía saber que Squall era un especialista en el gunblade solo por mirar su arma, pero estaba inseguro del resto del grupo.

-Selphie Tilmitt es especialista en magia y experta en demoliciones y manejo de vehículos.- explicó Squall, gesticulando hacia Selphie, quien caminaba a su lado. Irvine sonrió y asintió, pero Squall pudo ver algo más en la expresión, aunque no pudo notarlo a tiempo.

-Encantado.- dijo el francotirador, con otro gesto de su sombrero.

-Zell Dincht es experto en artes marciales, y al igual que Selphie, en tecnología y vehículos.- explicó Squall, señalando a Zell, quien estaba al lado de Selphie. Zell respondió con un asentimiento, que Irvine devolvió, y Squall pudo sentir la misma expresión en el francotirador.

-Quistis Trepe es una ex instructora.- continuó Squall. Quistis devolvió al francotirador una sonrisa entre avergonzada y triste a la vez.

-¿La instructora especialista en magia azul de la que escuché?- comentó Irvine, logrando la atención del grupo. Squall se volvió hacia Quistis, curioso. Sabía que la ex instructora tenía habilidad para utilizar la magia de las bestias, pero nunca la había visto en acción.

-Así es.- contestó Quistis algo avergonzada.- La única con magia azul que ha asistido al Jardín de Galbadia.

-Escuché que la magia azul es difícil de dominar.- comentó Zell, a lo que Quistis asintió.

-Es una habilidad muy difícil de aprender si no se nace con ella, tiene que ver con los genes de una persona.- explicó Quistis.- Nací con la habilidad, por ponerlo de alguna forma, así que me fue mucho más fácil aprender a utilizar la magia de los monstruos.- Irvine asintió, y luego se giró hacia Rinoa, quien permanecía silenciosa.

-¿Vos sos una civil?- preguntó el francotirador, logrando su atención. Rinoa asintió luego de registrar la pregunta.

-Mi grupo contrató Seeds para asistirnos en Timber.- explicó Rinoa.

-Un grupo de resistencia.- comentó Irvine, a lo cual Rinoa asintió.- No te preocupes, tal vez sea de Galbadia, pero estoy con la resistencia de Timber. No voy a delatarte.- Rinoa asintió, tratando de no reír ante el último comentario. A pesar de su actitud algo molesta, Irvine Kinneas era sin duda honorable.

Una media hora más tarde, el grupo había llegado hasta la estación de tren. Squall compró los boletos para los seis y guió al grupo al tren, a pocos momentos de partir. Ni bien entrar, Squall utilizó su ticket en el lector a un costado de la puerta que conducía al compartimiento privado. La máquina emitió un pequeño "beep", y la puerta se deslizó. Detrás de Squall, Selphie dejó escapar una risa alegre, entendiendo la acción del jefe de equipo.

-¡Te diste cuenta!- exclamó la pequeña Seed.- ¡Gracias!- dijo antes de pasar hacia el otro vagón.

El resto del grupo entró segundos después, tomando un lugar en la habitación mientras esperaban que el tren comenzara a moverse. Irvine, sin embargo, recorrió al grupo una vez con la mirada, para luego girarse hacia la puerta con una expresión pensativa. El grupo observó como el francotirador desapareció por la puerta, murmurando algo que pareció "me pregunto si será el destino", casi inaudible.

-Solo... se fue.- comentó Quistis después de unos segundos. Squall asintió, recordando el extraño comportamiento de Irvine. Se había mostrado un poco muy amistoso, sobre todo hacia Selphie y Rinoa.

Squall meditó unos segundos, para luego cruzar la puerta, solo para asegurarse. El jefe de equipo se asomó por la puerta, para finalmente entrar al pasillo. Allí estaban Selphie e Irvine, ambos observando el paisaje. Inmediatamente, Squall pudo ver que Irvine hacía sentir incómoda a Selphie con su presencia, de alguna manera.

-Selphie, vamos.- llamó Irvine, acercándose más a ella.- ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos!- declaró con aire dramático, como si fuese un actor de novela romántica. Selphie solo se encogió de hombros e intentó apartarse un poco.

-Si, seguro.- contestó Selphie en voz baja, con un poco de sarcasmo en las palabras.

-¿Palabras de amor?- preguntó Irvine burlonamente, a lo cual Selphie negó rápido con la cabeza.

-¡N-no!- contestó ella con firmeza. Irvine se encogió de hombros, para luego darse vuelta y encontrarse con la mirada de Squall. Haciendo un gesto con su sombrero nuevamente y sonriendo, se despidió de Selphie y caminó a la salida.

-Con permiso.- pidió Irvine, respetuoso. Squall lo observó irse, y luego negó con la cabeza. Se habían conocido hacía menos de una hora, y el francotirador ya trataba de seducir a su compañera.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Squall, a lo que Selphie asintió. La pequeña Seed puso una mano sobre su pecho, algo sonrojada por el encuentro.

-Mi corazón late fuerte.- dijo Selphie, explicando que la aparición de Irvine la había asustado un poco. Squall asintió.

-Lo manejaste bien.- comentó Squall.- Deben ser nervios antes de la misión. Tenés que acostumbrarte a manejar la presión.- la chica asintió, entendiendo. Después de todo, los nervios podían venir de cualquier forma.

Squall se quedó unos momentos en el pasillo, observando el paisaje junto con Selphie y asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien. Cuando la chica pareció calmarse, Squall regresó hasta donde se encontraba el resto del equipo. Se sorprendió- aunque no debería- al ver a Irvine al lado de una sonrojada Rinoa. Irvine parecía estar disculpándose, y no le tomó demasiado a Squall darse cuenta de que el francotirador había ido tras Rinoa.

-¡Irvine Kinneas!- exclamó Quistis, exasperada, en su tono de instructora, mientras Zell temblaba de ira. Irvine miró hacia Quistis, y luego bajó la mirada alejándose un poco del grupo. Squall reconoció el comportamiento y lo que iba a pasar.

-Nadie me entiende.- murmuró Irvine, mientras que Squall contuvo una amarga risa. Desviando la conversación. Desviarlo hacia sus problemas personales. Estilo Seifer.

-Los francotiradores somos solitarios por naturaleza.- suspiró Irvine.- Buscando siempre aquel último segundo, poniendo toda nuestra esencia en una sola bala, antes de lanzar el disparo. Dando todo en ese solo disparo.- Irvine se alejó más de ellos, dándoles la espalda.

-La presión de ese momento es demasiada.- continuó en voz baja.- Y debo enfrentarla yo solo. No es fácil…

Irvine no dijo nada más, solo desapareció por la puerta nuevamente. Squall se aseguró de que entrara en el compartimiento para Seed y no estuviera yendo hacia Selphie. Luego de asegurarse de que así fuera, Squall regresó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rinoa, confundida

-Desviando el tema.- contestó Squall simplemente.

-¿Qué tema?- preguntó la chica sin entender.

-Que Irvine piensa que es un dios en forma humana.- contestó Quistis, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Idiota!- gruñó Zell, levantando un puño y hundiéndolo en el suelo. La fuerza de sus enlaces mandó una sacudida hacia todos los vagones. Las luces titilaros unos momentos, y luego un anunció a través de los altavoces comenzó a sonar, hablando de una "pequeña vibración" y pidiendo a los pasajeros que se mantuvieran tranquilos.

Squall, Rinoa y Quistis, no pudieron suprimir una risa a costa de la frustración de Zell.

* * *

-

* * *

Este capítulo tomó menos tiempo que el anterior, afortunadamente.

Y Irvine tiene una entrada a los James Bond! Me pareció que era una forma de presentarlo que quedaba de maravilla para su personalidad. Y también me gustó añadir la explicación de su rifle, y agregar un par de revólveres como apoyo. Irvine es uno de mis personajes preferidos, después de Squall y Seifer, y pensé que, al ser un Seed de Galbadia y por ende no utilizar enlaces, lo mejor sería agregar un buen arsenal de armas de fuego para hacer un poco más equitativa la distrubución del poder. Irvine va a tener su momento de gloria, en poco tiempo, y también vamos a ver algo de Irvine/Selphie, eso probablemente en el libro 2. Hay una referencia a Metal Gear Solid también, espero que alguno la haya descubierto. Está entre las línes de Irvine, supongo que con eso se dice todo.

Squall continua cambiando de personalidad. Ahora es más amable, sobre todo con Selphie en este capítulo. Más adelante vamos a ver más Squall/Rinoa en próximos capítulos, y además voy a insistir con algunos Squall/Selphie, solo que van a ser más una relación de hermanos antes que algo más romántico, aunque tengo que admitir que es una de mis parejas favoritas. Perdón a todos los que aman Squall/Rinoa, pero prefiero un poco más a Squall y Selphie.

En una nota completamente aparte, escribí este capítulo completamente escuchando _Long Gone Before Daylight_, de The Cardigans. Acabo de descubrir esta banda hace poco, pero realmente me parecen muy buenos. Escuchenlos, los recomiendo totalmente.

Muy bien, eso es todo. Ahora solo faltan cuatro capítulos para terminar con el libro 1, la llegada a ciudad Deling, el viaje a la tumba, y el comienzo de la misión. Queda muy poco para llegar hasta la pelea final contra Seifer y Edea, espero que se queden conmigo en este tramo final!

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	21. Diferencia de fuerza

Capítulo 17: Diferencia de fuerza

El los únicos sonidos que se escuchaba en el compartimiento especial para Seeds era el ronquido de Zell, durmiendo sobre una de las camas, y el golpear de las ruedas del tren contra las vías, mientras se dirigía hacia ciudad Deling. Quistis se había ido hacia otro compartimiento, al igual que Irvine, y Selphie no se había movido de su lugar en la ventana del tren, observando el paisaje.

-Concentrate.- explicó Squall con tranquilidad.- La energía mágica dentro de tu mente debe estar focalizada en una parte específica de tu cuerpo. El GF que enlazaste debería entender lo que vos querés.

Rinoa asintió, e hizo como Squall le había explicado, concentrándose en la magia dentro de ella. Angelo se encontraba a su lado, observando silenciosamente la escena entre su dueña y el Seed.

-La magia puede ser focalizada en distintos aspectos de tu cuerpo.- continuó Squall.- Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, reflejos, incluso el poder mágico. Tenés que concentrarte en qué aspecto querés aumentar.

Squall agarró una manzana de la canasta de frutas que tenía en la mesa, frente al sillón.

-Concentrá la magia en tu fuerza física.- dijo Squall, dándole la manzana a la chica.- ¿Sentís la magia?- Rinoa frunció el ceño al concentrarse, y casi inmediatamente su cuerpo se relajó. La chica asintió rápidamente.

-Pudo sentirlo.- murmuró.- Pudo sentir la energía fluyendo en mis brazos y piernas, en cada músculo.

-Muy bien.- contestó él.- Ahora apretá la manzana despacio.

Rinoa asintió nuevamente, y Squall observó atento la manzana. Los músculos en los dedos de Rinoa se flexionaron… Y la manzana quedó aplastada instantáneamente, casi sin esfuerzo.

Zell de repente se despertó, debido al ruido, y golpeó su cabeza contra el borde de la cama. Angelo se sacudió y se echó hacia atrás al ver la manzana explotar. El artista marcial se giró hacia la pareja sentada en el sillón, todavía tocándose la frente lastimada, y observó a Rinoa con los pedazos de manzana en su mano.

-¡Aprendés rápido, Rinoa!- comentó Zell, entendiendo lo que había sucedido.

-S-supongo.- replicó ella en voz baja, todavía sorprendida por lo fácil que había aplastado la manzana.

-Esto es lo básico de los enlaces.- Squall explicó, impresionado por lo rápido que la chica había aprendido.- Concentrando tu magia y centralizándola en cualquier otro atributo, vas a ser capaz de aumentar tu rendimiento físico. Pero tenés que recordar que hay tipos particulares de magias, con diferentes efectos. Magias de curación funcionan mejor para la resistencia y defensa, mientras que magia ofensiva es mejor para aumentar la fuerza y los reflejos.- Rinoa asintió, entendiendo los conceptos, y luego se detuvo al escuchar un anuncio por los altavoces.

"_Se les informa a los pasajeros que el tren con destino a Ciudad Deling estará llegando a destino en pocos minutos."_

-Podemos dejar las demás lecciones para después.- dijo Squall, levantándose y tomando su gunblade y su bolso.

Selphie, Quistis e Irvine llegaron minutos después al compartimiento, tomando los bolsos y preparándose para salir. El tren entró en un túnel, donde comenzó a desacelerar, hasta detenerse por completo. Los Seed y su cliente ya se estaban moviendo hacia la salida cuando el anuncio de llegada se escuchó a través de los altavoces.

Squall bajó del tren a una larga y ruidosa estación de trenes de Ciudad Deling. Pasajeros, conductores, y personal de la estación se movían alrededor del lugar, iluminado por lámparas amarillas y anuncios de neon. El jefe de equipo guió a los demás fuera de la plataforma hacia la entrada principal.

La estación de trenes de la ciudad se encontraba subterránea, las vías corriendo por dentro de la colina sobre la cual la ciudad se ubicaba. Los Seed y su cliente subieron por una larga y enorme escalera eléctrica, llegando hasta la superficie.

El cielo nocturno de Ciudad Deling brillaba iluminado por docenas de focos. Adelante, bajo una ancha y larga avenida, se encontraba el lugar más famoso de la ciudad, un masivo arco, decorado con estatuas de héroes y criaturas, e imágenes de antiguos soldados galbadianos, rodeando un enorme reloj ubicado sobre el arco, llamado el Arco del Triunfo. Las calles de la ciudad eran ruidosas y activas, con varios autos, camiones, y autobuses rojos de dos pisos. Ciudadanos y soldados se movían alrededor de las calles, congregándose en paradas de autobuses.

Ciudad Deling, más conocida como la Ciudad de Luces Cegadoras, estaba tan viva de noche, o incluso más, que de día.

Selphie y Zell parecían algo desconcertados y confundidos frente a la enorme y ruidosa ciudad, lo que era de esperarse ya que ellos venían de comunidades más pequeñas y tranquilas. Irvine, Quistis y Rinoa, por otro lado, se encontraban más tranquilos, sobretodo el francotirador. Rinoa, sin embargo, a pesar de parecerle familiar lo que veía, aún se encontraba ansiosa y nerviosa.

-¿Irvine, sabés donde vive Caraway?- preguntó Squall. El francotirador solo se encogió de hombros.

-No muy lejos.- contestó Rinoa, hablando con voz nerviosa.- Hay que tomar el autobús numero ocho. La parada está justo al salir de la estación.

-Sabés bastante sobre Deling.- comentó Quistis, a lo que Rinoa asintió.

-Aunque estuve con los Búhos del Bosque durante muchos años, yo nací y me crié en Galbadia.- explicó la chica lentamente.- En esta ciudad, a decir verdad.

Squall asintió, para luego guiar al grupo fuera de la estación. Mientras los otros salían a la calle, inundada por el ruido de los autos, alguien agarró por el brazo a Squall y lo obligó a detenerse. El Seed se giró inmediatamente, encontrándose cara a cara con Rinoa.

-Squall…- comenzó ella, con la mirada baja y la voz dudosa. Squall levantó una ceja, confundido.

-No me dejes en esta ciudad.- finalizó Rinoa, sin levantar la vista y hablando con tono nervioso y un poco asustado.

El jefe de equipo se quedó de pie donde estaba, totalmente confundido, mientras Rinoa se alejaba de él y comenzaba a guiar al grupo hacia la parada. Sin poder llegar a una conclusión sobre tan extraño pedido, Squall decidió alcanzar a los demás en la parada de autobuses.

Al empezar a caminar por las calles de Ciudad Deling, un pensamiento llegó hasta la mente del Seed.

¿Se encontraba Laguna allí?

Esa pregunta estuvo molestándolo durante la espera del autobús, y durante todo el trayecto hacia la mansión del General Caraway. ¿Estaba Laguna en Ciudad Deling ahora? Y si así era¿qué significaba¿Qué pasaría si los Seeds se encontraban con el soldado? Parecía casi imposible, pero el destino tenía una manera muy extraña de arreglar los encuentros.

Squall borró esos pensamientos en el momento en que el vehículo subía una pequeña colina, y una serie de enormes mansiones aparecieron a la izquierda. No podía estar pensando en cualquier cosa, había una misión por delante.

El autobús se detuvo y el conductor anunció la llegada al barrio residencial de Ciudad Deling. Rinoa se levantó y guió fuera al grupo. Unas cuadras más adelante los Seeds y su cliente llegaron frente a una mansión, una de las más grandes del barrio.

-Acá estamos.- anunció Rinoa, señalando la mansión del General Fury Caraway. Squall asintió y tomó el mando, dirigiendo al grupo hacia la enorme puerta. Mientras caminaba, el jefe de equipo intentó recordar algo sobre el general galbadiano. Uno de los más altos miembros del ejército de Galbadia… ¿por qué estaba encargado de la operación¿Podría ser que estuviera buscando más poder?

Squall descartó de inmediato esa opción. La reputación del general era la de un hombre honorable, no la de uno que intentaría un golpe de estado. Se suponía que tenía familia. Si no se equivocaba, la esposa de Caraway había muerto doce años atrás, y habían tenido un hijo. El hombre era leal al bien de Galbadia, si se encontraba al mando de una operación militar para derrocar a Deling, debía ser por el bien del país.

Los Seed y su cliente alcanzaron la puerta, y fueron de inmediato abordados por una patrulla de soldados galbadianos, armadura y equipo completo. El líder del escuadrón, mostrando la insignia de teniente sobre el uniforme, levantó una mano, deteniendo al grupo.

-Disculpen.- dijo el soldado.- ¿Tienen negocios que atender con el general?

-Venimos del Jardín de Galbadia.- explicó Squall sinceramente.- Tenemos una reunión con el general. Creo que le han informado de nuestra visita.

-¿Jardín?- preguntó el teniente, hablando para si mismo, y luego asintió.- Si, efectivamente. El general Caraway fue avisado, pero… todavía no los podemos dejar pasar.

-¿Todavía?- preguntó Squall, conteniéndose de protestar. Las condiciones de la visita probablemente necesitaban que los Seed probaran que realmente lo eran.

-Tenemos órdenes de no dejarlos pasar, hasta que prueben sus habilidades.- explicó el soldado.

-¿Probar nuestras habilidades?- gruñó Squall, intentando contener el enojo pero dejando escapar algo. ¿Qué mierda era todo eso¿Pensaba el general que ellos eran caballeros que debían probar sus habilidades ante un Señor?- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

-La Tumba del Rey Sin Nombre.- contestó el soldado.- Se encuentra al noreste de la ciudad, sobre la península Gotland, cerca de la costa. Hace algunas semanas, un alumno del jardín se adentró en la tumba, para investigar cierto rumor sobre monstruos. Nunca lo volvieron a ver, pero dejó atrás su identificación y su arma. Encuéntrenlos y tráiganlos.

-Este es un mapa de la tumba.- dijo un soldado, acercándose y entregándole un rollo de pergamino.- Una vez que encuentren el arma y la identificación, tráiganlos de regreso. Simple.- Squall frunció el ceño pero asintió, tomando el mapa.

-Buena suerte.- les deseó el teniente, para luego darse vuelta y alejar a su patrulla. Squall se giró hacia su grupo, y luego observó el pergamino, desenrollándolo. La tumba se podía describir como una serie de pasillos entrecruzados e intersecciones. Parecía suficientemente fácil para los Seeds.

-¿La Tumba del Rey Sin Nombre?- repitió Irvine.- Está bastante lejos como para ir caminando, unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros.

-¿Sabés algo sobre esa tumba?- preguntó Squall. Irvine puso un dedo sobre su mentón.

-Monstruos, algún tesoro muy bien escondido, e incluso una leyenda sobre un espíritu.- contestó el francotirador.- La mayoría de los rumores son inventados, pero hay una leyenda sobre dos monstruos, mitad hombre mitad toro.

-Cientp cincuenta kilómetros es mucho para que vallamos a pie.- comentó Quistis, soltando un suspiro.

-¡Por qué no alquilamos un auto!- propuso Selphie, dando saltitos de alegría.

-¿Tenemos el dinero para eso?- preguntó Squall, dudando. También dudaba de la propuesta de su compañera; el auto podría resultar peligroso en las manos de Selphie.

-Podríamos ponerlo en la cuenta del jardín, como los boletos para el tren.- dijo Quistis.

Squall sintió, y al pasar el siguiente autobús, el grupo subió y siguió hasta la zona comercial de la ciudad. Durante el viaje, Squall pudo notar que Zell parecía muy enojado, frunciendo mucho el ceño. El Seed le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, que el artista marcial devolvió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Zell.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Squall, a lo que su compañero frunció más el ceño y cerró un puño.

-¿Quién carajo se cree que es ese Caraway?- replicó Zell, temblando de furia.- ¿Una prueba de valentía?

-Bueno, es un poco tonto.- comentó Quistis.- Pero no tenemos opción. Mejor que lo hagamos rápido.

-Si, callate Zell.- se quejó Selphie. La pequeña Seed levantó un puño.- ¡Sos un Seed¡Esto es una aventura!

* * *

El viaje no duró tanto como habían esperado, debido a que Selphie estaba manejando el vehículo rentado. La camioneta 4x4 cruzó las llanuras en dirección noreste, pasando los suburbios de la ciudad hasta llegar a campo abierto.

Tomó casi una hora y medio hasta llegar a la Tumba del Rey Sin Nombre, a pesar de que Selphie manejaba a más de cien kilómetros por hora en algunos momentos. Zell, por supuesto, no disfrutó del viaje.

Sacando las constantes protestas del artista marcial, la camioneta cargada con los cinco Seed y su cliente llegó a salvo hasta la antigua tumba. Selphie se detuvo a un costado de la construcción, cerca de una abertura en la enorme y gruesa pared que rodeaba la tumba. El grupo se dio cuenta enseguida de que no eran los únicos en el lugar; otro auto estaba estacionado cerca de la entrada.

Pasando a través de la pared, el grupo se encontró con una enorme ruina, platas y arbustos entremezclados sobre columnas y caminos de piedra azul. Unos pocos metros más adelante se encontraba una masiva estructura de piedra, cubierta con runas, imágenes y grabados. Un pequeño río pasaba entre la estructura y la sección externa, con un puente sobre el agua. Pasando el puente estaba la entrada a la tumba, una puerta profunda y oscura a las profundidades del sepulcro donde descansaba el antiguo y desconocido rey.

Squall guió al grupo hacia el agujero abierto que permitía entrar en la tumba, y se giró hacia su equipo. Rinoa e Irvine parecían dudar un poco de entrar, mientras Selphie, Quistis y Zell se encontraban listos.

-No nos separaremos, es mejor no tomar riesgos.- dijo Squall, y el grupo asintió.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.- propuso Zell, hundiendo un puño en su palma.

Squall asintió y puso una mano en la empuñadura de su gunblade, desenvainándolo y guiando al grupo dentro. Pensó que sería buena idea prender una antorcha, pero ni bien dar unos pasos dentro de la estructura, descubrió que había una luz dentro. ¿Tal vez algún sistema antiguo de iluminación? Con cuidado, Squall guió hacia delante a los demás.

Ni bien entrar en la cámara, el grupo fue recibido por un débil aroma. No era el olor a humedad y polvo como alguien esperaría, sino el aroma de la tierra fértil. Aquel sepulcro cumplía todos los requisitos de ser un lugar para el descanso eterno, pero sin embargo poseía una extraña energía vital. Las paredes estaban decoradas con más imágenes y escrituras, y un par de canales corriendo entre las paredes y el piso llevaban agua a lo largo de la tumba hacia un lugar desconocido.

Al avanzar más adentro en la tumba, Squall pudo descubrir las fuentes de iluminación; rayos de luz solar que se filtraban por grandes agujeros en el techo. Por donde la luz brotaba, pequeñas raíces y hojas se aferraban a la piedra.

El grupo inmediatamente tuvo que apartarse del camino al llegar a la primera intersección, cuando un par de alumnas vestidas con el uniforme del Jardín de Galbadia pasaron corriendo, expresiones de terror sobre sus caras. Las dos alumnas desaparecieron antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, pero para el grupo fue suficiente ver las expresiones de terror. Algo andaba muy mal. Angelo parecía notarlo, caminando muy cerca de Rinoa.

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó Rinoa. Squall observó el mapa en sus manos, inseguro.

-Seguro no por ese lado.- comentó Irvine algo nervioso, señalando hacia la derecha, por donde las dos alumnas habían salido. Squall asintió. Si continuaban hacia delante, encontrarían un callejón sin salida después de otra intersección. El pasillo de la izquierda guiaba hacia un túnel para luego girar hacia otra intersección. El de la derecha era igual.

-Izquierda.- dijo el jefe de equipo, encogiéndose de hombros. Buscó dentro de la bandolera que cargaba en el lado derecho de la cadera y sacó un pequeño cuchillo llamado kunai, que servía como arma arrojadiza, y lo clavó en el medio de la intersección, como marca.

El grupo giró hacia la izquierda y avanzó por los túneles externos de la tumba, y luego de varios minutos llegaron hasta una cámara, bloqueada por un gran muro de piedra. Squall observó por unos momentos la pared, para luego girarse y guiar al grupo por donde habían venido.

Los Seed y su cliente continuaron recorriendo los túneles exteriores, no queriendo entrar aún en el sepulcro hasta confirmar que el equipo del cadete había quedado en alguno de los pasillos. Tiempo después, encontraron otra cámara, también bloqueada por un muro. Sin otra alternativa, el grupo regresó, ahora hacia el camino por donde las dos alumnas habían aparecido. Inconscientemente, los sentidos de los Seed se agudizaron al avanzar por el túnel, moviéndose con cuidado.

Ningún tipo de amenaza apareció mientras el grupo avanzaba por el túnel. A pesar de esto, algo no se encontraba bien, y lo que fuera que fuese ponía alerta al grupo entero. Angelo se había vuelto más receloso, y el nivel de nerviosismo de Zell aumentó bastante. Los otros también mostraban signos de ansiedad, aunque no tan obvios: alguna sacudida de vez en cuando o voltear la cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar los alrededores.

El grupo llegó hasta otra cámara al final del túnel, y sorpresivamente se encontraba abierta. Squall guió cautelosamente a los demás dentro, encontrándose en una habitación sin luz, solo un leve resplandor azul, aparentemente saliendo del piso. El resplandor podría haber sido más poderoso, si en el medio de la cámara no habría habido una enorme estatua de un Minotauro, una gran bestia mitad hombre y mitad toro. La estatua se encontraba sobre un pedestal, y la poca luz remarcaba rasgos muy reales, la piel pintada de azul oscuro, cuernos rojos, colmillos, una armadura cubriéndole el pecho, y un gigantesca mazo con puntas afiladas en sus manos. La cara de la estatua parecía más un perro feroz que un humano, y miraba con ojos furiosos a quienes entraban.

Los seis humanos observaron alrededor de la cámara, pero sacando la estatua y las imágenes grabadas en las paredes, no había nada importante en aquel lugar.

-No hay nada.- comentó Squall, para luego guiar al grupo afuera. Selphie se había quedado atrás, observando el Minotauro.

-Si que es fea.- comentó la pequeña Seed, observándola.- Y estúpida¿quién la pondría aquí?

En ese momento, la estatua parpadeó.

Squall se giró de inmediato al escuchar el estruendoso rugido del Minotauro, el cual cobró vida y levantó su enorme martillo sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a aplastar a Selphie. Irvine se lanzó hacia delante a toda velocidad, logrando sacar del camino a la chica. El martillo destruyó el suelo donde antes se había parado Selphie, enviando escombros en todas las direcciones.

-¡Guardián!- gritó Zell. El Minotauro se había girado hacia Irvine, pero este ya había desenfundado su rifle, disparando dos enormes proyectiles a la cara de la bestia. El Guardián retrocedió al recibir los dos impactos al mismo tiempo, casi cayéndose del pedestal, rugiendo de furia. Selphie ya se había alejado, deteniéndose junto a Rinoa, quien ya estaba convocando un hechizo.

Squall y Zell cargaron juntos, mientras Quistis se movía detrás de ellos dos, lista para atacar con su látigo a la criatura. El Guardián de la Fuerza rugió una vez más, blandiendo su mazo desde el costado derecho, disparándose hacia delante en el momento justo en el que los dos Seed alcanzaban la distancia del Minotauro. Zell saltó y Squall se agachó, ambos esquivando al mismo tiempo el ataque y contraatacando. Squall lanzó una poderosa estocada ascendente en dirección al brazo derecho del Minotauro, quien logró esquivarlo, solo para recibir una destructiva patada de Zell, el pie del artista marcial chocando contra el hocico de la bestia. El Guardián se echó hacia atrás, pero no cayó. En contraataque, el Minotauro logró atrapar a Zell por el pie con su brazo izquierdo y arrojándolo hacia atrás. El Seed cruzó la cámara hasta chocar con fuerza contra una de las paredes, agrietándose donde él había golpeado.

Squall volvió a agacharse al segundo ataque, un giro del enorme mazo que destruyó parte de una pared arriba del Seed. En ese momento, una poderosa bola de fuego y un igualmente poderoso trueno explotaron en la cara del GF, cortesía de Rinoa y Selphie. Seguido de los conjuros, dos proyectiles del rifle de Irvine golpearon a la bestia en el cuello. El látigo de Quistis llegó un momento después, la pesada punta en el extremo de la cadena abriendo un profundo corte a un costado de la cabeza del GF.

Rugiendo de furia y dolor, el Minotauro se lanzó del pedestal, cargando contra Selphie y Rinoa. No logró llegar lejos, otros dos disparos de Irvine impactándole en la espalda lograron sacarlo de balance, y luego Squall llegando hasta el costado derecho del monstruo, enterrándole su gunblade y apretando el gatillo al mismo tiempo. El poderoso disparo de Revolver hizo que el GF perdiera su equilibrio y cayera.

Inmediatamente el Guardián se puso de pie, blandiendo su mazo horizontalmente hacia Squall, intentando aplastarlo. El Seed se agachó nuevamente para esquivar el enorme mazo por poco, una de las puntas cortando unos pocos cabellos. Squall se lanzó hacia delante, su gunblade llegando desde el costado derecho en un corte horizontal hacia el estomago descubierto de la bestia, la hoja cortando profundo y disparando dos veces. El GF tembló y se echó hacia atrás. Otra bola de fuego y un bloque de hielo chocaron en la espalda de la bestia, el látigo de Quistis golpeó nuevamente, Irvine volvió a disparar hacia el Minotauro y Zell ya se había levantado, dispuesto a entrar otra vez en la lucha.

El Minotauro no tenía idea por dónde empezar con tantos enemigos rodeándolo, así que simplemente optó por huir. Se giró, saltando sobre Selphie y Rinoa, y escapó de la cámara a toda velocidad. Antes de desaparecer por completo, envió un rugido amenazante.

-¡ESTO NO SE TERMINÓ!- dijo la voz del Guardián. Squall envainó su gunblade y observó a cada miembro de su grupo. El único herido realmente había sido Zell, aunque solo habían sido unos pocos golpes. El artista marcial estaba más que listo para continuar luchando.

-¿Vamos detrás de él?- preguntó Zell, enojado por no haber podido entrar mucho en la rápida batalla.

-Estamos en una misión.- replicó Squall, negando con la cabeza.- Nuestro objetivo es encontrar la identificación y el arma de ese cadete, no derrotar un Guardián de la Fuerza.- No le gustaba decir eso. Habrían podido derrotar al Minotauro fácilmente como equipo y ganar sus servicios, pero no tenían tiempo para estar buscándolo por toda la tumba. Sin nada más que hacer, Squall guió a su grupo fuera de la cámara, regresando a la búsqueda.

Sin embargo, si se encontraban de nuevo, Squall estaba determinado a terminar la pelea con el Minotauro.

* * *

La búsqueda no había dado resultados hasta el momento. Los Seed y Rinoa no habían encontrado nada parecido al equipo del cadete, aún habiendo buscado por todos y cada uno de los pasillos de la tumba. Después de casi una hora de recorrer los corredores, el grupo llegó a la conclusión de que el equipo no estaba en los túneles. Además, habían tenido numerosos encuentros con cosas desagradables, como monstruos hechos de una especie de gel celeste, apareciendo por todos lados durante el camino. Matar a las bestias se había vuelto fastidioso. Squall estaba considerando buscar en las salas bloqueadas cuando descubrió un punto que todavía no habían registrado: el centro de la tumba, una única estructura de piedra rodeada por agua. La cámara era el sepulcro propiamente dicho, donde descansaba el antiguo rey, pero eso no era lo más inquietante del lugar. Durante la hora en la que el grupo había estado dando vueltas por los túneles, el Minotauro no había aparecido. Los Guardianes de la Fuerza siempre permanecían en sus dominios, así que el GF continuaba por ahí. El único lugar posible donde se encontrara el Guardián era en el mismísimo sepulcro.

No había más opción que buscar en la estructura central. Squall guió a su grupo hacia un punto donde, según el mapa, había un puente cruzando el lago que rodeaba al pilar central, conectando los túneles y la tumba. Encontraron el puente al poco tiempo, encontrándose frente a un gran lago y el enorme pilar de piedra ubicado en el medio del agua. El lugar no parecía para nada siniestro, pero los Seed estaban más que listos.

El grupo cruzó el puente y entró en el sepulcro del rey. La habitación era grande y luminosa, las plantas se enganchaban a las grietas de las paredes y del piso, y al fondo se ubicaba un enorme ataúd metálico. Un rayo de luz solar se filtraba desde el techo alto, iluminando la tumba del rey. A un costado del ataúd reposaba una espada, junto con los restos de un uniforme del Jardín de Galbadia, sin duda el del cadete que se había internado en la tumba semanas atrás.

Todos los detalles de la habitación pasaban a un segundo plano, reemplazados por la figura parada sobre el ataúd. El Minotauro gruñó ante los humanos, apretando con fuerza su mazo. Observaba de arriba abajo a los Seed y Rinoa, quien había obligado a Angelo a esperar en la entrada de la tumba. El perro había sido leal, pero no era oponente para un GF.

-¿DE NUEVO ACÁ?- rugió el Minotauro, sus ojos brillando de furia.- ¡FUE FÁCIL LA OTRA VEZ, PERO NO AHORA!- el espíritu apunto con uno de sus dedos hacia el grupo de humanos, intentando parecer amenazador. Los Seed permanecieron inmóviles e indiferentes ante las palabras. Al parecer el GF había olvidado cuán fácil lo humanos habían ganado el encuentro anterior. Squall no creía que algún Guardián fuera estúpido, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado. El Minotauro hacía pensar en Raijin, de alguna manera.

-¡ESTA VEZ, MI HERMANO MAYOR ESTÁ CONMIGO!- el espíritu gritó hacia sus enemigos.- ¡ES SU ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA CORRER!

Zell río abiertamente ante las palabras del Guardián. El Minotauro rugió encolerizado, y luego levantó la vista.

-¡HERMANO!- rugió la bestia, sacudiendo las paredes. Una ráfaga de luz inundó la cámara, cegando por unos segundos a los Seed hasta que el destello desapareció. Desde la luz emergió una replica casi exacta del Minotauro, con la diferencia de que era mucho más pequeño y sus cuernos de color amarillo.

-¿Si, hermano?- preguntó el mayor n un tono muy bajo y calmado, evaluando a los intrusos.

-¡SACRED, HERMANO, ESTOS ENTRARON EN LA TUMBA!- se quejó el Minotauro.- ¡Y ME ATACARON!- el pequeño GF rió entre dientes al escuchar lo último, para luego girarse hacia los Seed y mirarlos con un poco de respeto.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Sacred, casi despreocupado.- ¿Te derrotaron? Nada mal… para ser humanos.

-¿Este enano es el hermano "mayor"?- se burló Zell.- ¡Y menor es un idiota!

-¡HERMANO, SE BURLAN DE NOSOTROS!- rugió el Minotauro. Sacred asintió, frunciendo el ceño hacia los enemigos y preparando su mazo.

-Humanos idiotas.- dijo Sacred, mientras que el Minotauro bajaba del ataúd y se ubicaba junto a él.- Vamos a enseñarles a no juzgar un libro por su tapa.

-Yo voy por el pequeño.- dijo Zell, moviéndose frente a Sacred. Squall asintió.

-Mantenelo ocupado.- replicó Squall, y Zel levantó un pulgar en un gesto positivo.- El resto, concéntrense en el Minotauro, acábenlo rápido.- Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie e Irvine asintieron.

-¡VAMOS!- rugió el Minotauro, y los hermanos cargaron. Squall se encontró con el hermano menor, agachándose ante un gran giro horizontal de su mazo, mientras que Zell cargó contra Sacred, empezando con una patada voladora. El Guardián interpuso su mazo en el ataque, el poderoso pie del Seed chocando contra el gigantesco martillo. El enorme brazo izquierdo de Sacred se disparó hacia delante, atrapando al artista marcial por el cuello de su remera, y luego girando y arrojándolo igual que en la lucha anterior. Zell cruzó volando la cámara hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes, fuera de la lucha con un solo ataque.

Squall saltó sobre su enemigo mientras el Minotauro pulverizaba el suelo con un poderoso golpe descendente de su martillo. El Seed levantó su gunblade sobre su cabeza, cayendo con un poderoso corte descendente en dirección a la cabeza del Guardián. Este, sin embargo, logró levantar su mazo y bloquear el golpe con la larga empuñadura del arma. Squall tocó el suelo y saltó hacia atrás cuando otro giro horizontal del mazo llegó hasta él, buscando su cabeza.

El Minotauro rugió de dolor cuando dos poderosos cartuchos se incrustaron en su costado izquierdo, para luego recibir tres impactos de fuego, hielo y electricidad en la cara. Otros dos disparos penetraron en su espalda, y Squall regresó más fuerte, su gunblade lanzando una destructiva estocada y atravesando la armadura que cubría el pecho del enemigo, los disparos de Revolver explotando en el pecho del Guardián. El Minotauro retrocedió, y abría caído rápidamente si Squall no hubiese necesitado bloquear un ataque de Sacred, un amplio giro de su mazo en dirección a la cabeza del Seed, que este evitó con un hábil bloqueo.

Sacred sonrió y volvió a atacar. Squall lo siguió, su gunblade chocando contra el mazo, para luego girar sus manos y obligar al mazo a bajar, haciendo que chocara contra el suelo. El arma bajó, y Sacred avanzó, poniendo su hombro por delante para golpear a su enemigo con el torso. Squall, todavía enganchado con el arma de su oponente, no podía detener al Guardián a la distancia que estaba, así que simplemente saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre sus pies y volviendo a cargar al instante. Revolver bajó en un corte diagonal hacia el lado derecho de la cabeza de Sacred, pero el Guardián logró detener el ataque, retrocediendo y blandiendo su mazo para encontrar la hoja de su enemigo. Squall disparó en el momento del choque, y la explosión sacudió el arma de Sacred, quien tuvo que aplicar más fuerza a su agarre.

-Muy fuerte… para ser humanos.- comentó Minotauro, un poco sorprendido.

El Minotauro logró recuperarse rápidamente al no tener a Squall encima. Sus cortes, quemaduras y agujeros simplemente se cerraron, los Guardianes de la Fuerza eran espíritus casi indestructibles. El Guardián levantó su mazo y cargó a toda velocidad, recibiendo directamente impactos de hielo, fuego y electricidad, pero aún así avanzando en dirección a Quistis. La ex instructora esquivó el giro horizontal del martillo con un salto, solo para recibir el hombro del Minotauro impactando fuerte contra su estomago. La Seed cayó varios metros hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo.

El Minotauro no pudo continuar su ataque, recibiendo el destructivo impacto de otro par de cartuchos en la cara, que lo obligaron a retroceder. El espíritu guardián se giró y cargó hacia Irvine. El francotirador rápidamente sacó dos granadas de su abrigo y las cargó al rifle, alejándose de su enemigo. En el momento en que el mazo comenzó a bajar, listo para aplastar a Irvine, este rodó a un costado, giró y disparó.

La primera granada explotó en el pecho del Minotauro, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Indiferente ante el ataque, levantó su arma nuevamente, solo para recibir la segunda granada, esta explotando directo en su ojo izquierdo y acompañada por dos explosiones mágicas de Rinoa y Selphie. Los hechizos Fira y Thundara, junto con las granadas de Irvine, hicieron que el Minotauro retrocediera y rugiera de dolor, cegado por los ataques. Quistis se había recuperado del golpe, lanzando un tercer hechizo a la cara del enemigo para luego sacudir su látigo, la cadena enrollándose en el pie de la bestia. La Seed tiró con toda su fuerza aumentada por los enlaces, logrando que el Minotauro cayera de espaldas. Irvine no perdió más tiempo en recargar su rifle con otro par de granadas, y apuntando a la cabeza de su enemigo. Pero antes de poder disparar, el guardián levantó las manos en gesto de derrota.

-Me rindo.- murmuró el espíritu.- Perdón, hermano…

Sacred desvió un segundo golpe del gunblade de Squall, apartando la hoja hacia un costado y contraatacando con un amplio giro de su mazo, obligando a retroceder a su enemigo. El Guardián se preparó para cargar nuevamente contra Squall, pero un sonido detrás llamó su atención.

Zell se había levantado de donde se encontraba, alrededor de un montón de rocas y escombros de la pared destruida. Cólera se relejaba en la cara del Seed mientras apretaba los puños.

-No juzgues un libro por su tapa.- gruño Zell, luz brillante formándose a su alrededor.- ¡Y no hagas enojar a un Seed!

La luz brillante alcanzó su punto máximo, y Zell cargó hacia Sacred, inhumanamente rápido. El Guardián no tuvo tiempo de levantar su mazo en una postura defensiva, una patada derecha ascendente alcanzándolo con increíble fuerza en la mandíbula. La pierna izquierda del artista marcial se disparó hacia delante en una patada giratoria, impactando contra el pecho, obligándolo a retroceder. Zell continuó con un potente gancho en la mandíbula del Guardián, logrando levantarlo en el aire. El Seed atrapó a su enemigo en el aire, golpeándolo con su codo en la frente, y luego enviándolo al suelo con un golpe descendente. Sacred chocó contra el suelo, y en el instante en el que se puso de pie, fue recibido por una rápida sucesión de golpes y ganchos en la cara y el pecho. Antes de que el espíritu pudiera recobrarse de los ataques, Zell lo aplastó con una segunda patada descendente, su talón levantándose casi 180 grados y chocando violentamente contra la frente del Guardián de la Fuerza.

Otra patada giratoria impactando en el pecho mandó a Sacred a cruzar toda la habitación, impactando con toda la fuerza contra la pared, pero nunca tocando el suelo. Zell ya había llegado antes de que su enemigo cayera, volviéndolo a levantar en el aire con una patada izquierda ascendente, para luego saltar también y lanzar en el aire otra serie de golpes, todos chocando contra la cara del espíritu, y después de seis potentes golpes, finalizar su ataque con un implacable cabezazo, que envió a Sacred a chocar contra el suelo, escombros y rocas volando en todas las direcciones.

Zell aterrizó sobre sus pies, y luego cayó sobre una rodillas, exhausto pero victorioso.

-¿Los Hermanos… derrotados?- murmuró Sacred, en voz baja y débil. Observó primero a Zell, luego a Squall, y finalmente al resto del grupo, cerca del Minotauro. Este se puso de pie, sus heridas regeneradas, y después de unos segundos Sacred lo imitó.

-Poderosos humanos.- dijo Sacred al grupo victorioso.- Las antiguas reglas dictaminan que debemos servir a los vencedores del combate.- Sacred volvió la mirada a Minotauro, y ambos asintieron, levantando una mano al mismo tiempo. De cada mano salió un pequeño rayo de luz, formando frente a los dos guardianes una esfera luminosa de color gris, la cual luego flotó hasta Squall. El Seed tomó la esfera entre sus manos, sintiendo su energía, y asintió. Los dos hermanos devolvieron el gesto, para luego desaparecer rodeados por una ráfaga de luz cegadora.

Finalmente, la prueba en la Tumba del Rey Sin Nombre había terminado.

* * *

-¿Señor presidente?- dijo uno de los soldados galbadianos, acercándose hasta Vinzer Deling, quien caminaba por un pasillo rodeado de sus asesores. El presidente galbadiano abandonó la charla que tenía con uno de ellos, volviéndose hacia el soldado.

-¿Si?- preguntó Deling, molesto por la intromisión del soldado.

-La Hechicera desea hablar con usted, señor.- contestó el hombre. Deling frunció el ceño y luego asintió.

-Perdón, Hozz, vamos a tener que discutir el nuevo plan económico en otro momento.- dijo el presidente hacia uno de sus asesores, despidiendo a sus asesores y siendo guiado por el soldado hacia el cuarto piso de la Residencia Presidencial.

El cuarto piso era el nivel más alto de la enorme mansión que servía como Residencia Presidencial, aunque la mayor parte de la estructura se encontraba bajo tierra. Había sido construida de esa manera para evitar los ataques de la poderosa artillería y flota aérea de Esthar durante la Guerra de la Bruja. El cuarto nivel estaba reservado para las funciones sociales, discursos presidenciales y prensa, pero una de las habitaciones había sido tomada recientemente por la nueva… aliada, de Deling.

El presidente de Galbadia caminó a través de las cortinas blancas y entró en la cámara de la Hechicera. El poder mágico de la bruja se podía sentir en toda la habitación, radiando desde el interior de la mujer. Un increíble e implacable poder que hacía temblar hasta al presidente galbadiano. Vinzer Deling era un hombre peligroso y de temer, pero hasta él mismo temblaba al sentir el poder de este nuevo arma, el arma más peligrosa que podría existir.

Por primera vez, Deling dudaba de la prudencia e inteligencia de haber hecho alianza con el mismo tipo de persona que había comenzado la primer Gran Guerra, confrontando a Galbadia y Esthar.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada de espaldas a la entrada y frente a una gran puerta doble que daba a un balcón sobre las calles de la ciudad, donde el presidente daba sus discursos. Todavía tenía puesto su largo vestido negro y púrpura, y la máscara con forma de pico en la cara, cubriendo sus rasgos. Lentamente, Deling se acercó.

-Solicitaste mi presencia.- dijo el presidente, autoconvenciéndose de que eran aliados, que él no estaba por debajo de ella. Por alguna razón, no lograba estar completamente convencido.

-Efectivamente.- replicó la mujer en voz baja, sin girarse hacia el dictador.- Hay una pregunta que quiero hacerle personalmente.

-¿Y eso es?- replicó Deling, sabiendo de antemano la naturaleza de la pregunta.

-¿La han encontrado ya?- preguntó la Hechicera.

-No.- contestó el presidente.- Mis redes de inteligencia y agencias de investigación están buscando frenéticamente por ella. Entendeme, toma tiempo buscar a una sola mujer.

-Créame, yo sé que es difícil encontrar a una sola persona.- replicó la bruja con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es tan importante en esta mujer?- preguntó Deling, molesto por la constante pregunta de la mujer.

-Con el tiempo, lo verá.- respondió ella.

-Eso no me sirve, si somos aliados tengo que saber.- replicó el presidente, gruñendo.- Necesito a mis hombres analizando información sobre el Jardín, Esthar, y muchos otros grupos que sirven para nuestros planes. ¡No puedo seguir gastando tiempo y recursos en encontrar a una sola mujer, a menos que me des una maldita razón para hacerlo!

-Fe.- contestó la Hechicera, regresando la vista hacia el dictador, quien retrocedió un poco ante su mirada.- Mantenga la fe. Hoy, durante la ceremonia, todo será revelado.

-¡No me vengas con idioteces!- rugió Deling.- ¡Decime¿Qué tan importante es ella?

-Más importante de lo que usted se imagina.- replicó la bruja, su voz al mismo tiempo suave y peligrosa.- Una mujer podría darnos poderes inimaginables, o destruir todo lo construido, mi Presidente.

-Estoy cansado de los enigmas.- gruñó Deling.- Más vale que me digas lo que te proponés durante la ceremonia.

Sin decir más palabras, Vinzer Deling se giró y abandonó la habitación. La Hechicera rió en voz baja, divertida por la ingenuidad de ese hombre. Dominio mundial, no, ella buscaba algo más grande, algo que un hombre tan simple como Deling no podía siquiera imaginar.

-Esta noche, hombrecito.- susurró la mujer, sonriendo bajo su máscara.- Esta noche...

Entre las cortinas, manteniéndose invisible ante la vista de Deling, otra figura se movió. Él también sonrió.

_Muy pronto. _

_

* * *

_-

* * *

Uff, tardó un poquito en llegar, pero acá estamos. Ahora son solo unos pocos capítulos hasta el final!

Esos dos párrafos, si, es el límite de Zell, Kiai. Para los que les interesa, el Kiai es un concepto que se usa en las artes marciales (kendo, karate, por ejemplo) y que quiere decir algo así como "reunir energía". Básicamente es un grito por el cual se libera la energía en el momento de aplicar un golpe, en karate, o en el momento en que la espada hace contacto con el oponente, en kendo.

En este capítulo hay un par de escenas Squall/Rinoa y Irvine/Selphie, también. Me gustó agregar eso como un vistazo hacia próximos momentos entre estas dos parejas, en los siguientes capítulos seguramente van a ser más profundas. La escena entre Deling y la Hechicera me parece que quedó muy bien para cerrar este capítulo, como una predicción al final que se acerca.

La batalla contra los Hermanos resultó complicada, ya que todo el grupo debía enfrentarse a un único oponente, y creo que por eso terminó tan corta. Lo que más destaco es el límite de Zell, y los disparos de Irvine. Irvine va a usar diferentes municiones a lo largo de la novela, pero no se si voy a añadir si límite. Tal vez si, todavía lo estoy viendo.

Como última nota, _Réquiem para los SeeD_ va a sufrir una segunda transformación, ahora que tengo el argumento completamente definido. Me di cuenta de que primero tengo que terminar con esta novela, para luego seguir con mi propia continuación de la historia. Además, encontré miles de errores en la novela que tienen que ser eliminados, y la única manera es destruir la actual novela y reescribirla por completo.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus reviews deciéndome lo que les gustó y lo que no les gustó.

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	22. Ascenso

Capítulo 18: Ascenso

- ¿Ese era tu Límite?- preguntó Squall a Zell mientras el grupo regresaba a Ciudad Deling, Selphie manejando la camioneta a toda velocidad. Squall y Rinoa, Angelo a su lado, se sentaban en los asientos del medio, Quistis e Irvine en la última fila, y Selphie y Zell adelante.

- Kiai.- explicó el artista marcial, asintiendo, nervioso por la velocidad en la que iba el vehículo.- El nombre se lo di yo, es el término que se usa en artes marciales para nombrar la energía en un golpe. Bastante genial¿no? Me muevo muy rápido mientras todo se vuelve lento, y la furia hace que mi fuerza aumente.

- ¡Y luego, pa, pa, pa!- añadió Zell, dando tres golpes en el aire.- Los golpeo muy fuerte. No tienen oportunidad para hacer nada.

Squall asintió, pero no dijo nada, dedicándose a inspeccionar el equipo del alumno galbadiano. Rinoa trataba de calmar a Angelo, echado sobre ella y sacudiéndose nervioso. La espada del cadete era un buen sable ancho, parecido a los que usaba el ejército galbadiano. Sin embargo, había pocos alumnos que se especializaran en el uso de armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que sin la ayuda de los GFs las espadas perdían parte de su efecto en una confrontación. Tal vez eso había matado al cadete, habría tratado de enfrentar un GF sin pensar en su poder. Los hermanos no eran como Ifrit, no todos los Guardianes de la Fuerza eran compasivos durante una batalla.

- Su identificación dice doscientos cuarenta y uno.- comentó Rinoa, observando la placa con el número del cadete. Squall asintió.

- ¿Una identificación de doscientos cuarenta y uno?- preguntó Irvine desde el asiento de atrás.

- Así es.- replicó Squall.- ¿Alguien que conocías?

- Si, debe ser John Kiil.- contestó el francotirador, negando con la cabeza.- Un arrogante y cínico. Entró conmigo, no me sorprende que este muerto. Era de los que trataran de matar a un monstruo solo con sus manos. Seguro se metió con esos Guardianes y le dieron lo que se merecía.

- No te gustaba¿no?- preguntó Quistis, sentada junto a Irvine, quien negó con la cabeza.

- Era uno de esos patriotas enfermos, y también xenófobo.- explicó Irvine.- Odiaba a cualquiera que no fuera de Galbadia.

- Entiendo.- replicó la ex instructora.- Había muchos de ellos cuando yo daba clases en el Jardín de Galbadia. Yo no les gustaba, por ser de Balamb y por ser especialista en magia azul.

- Todavía están hablando sobre eso.- comentó el francotirador, riendo.- La única especialista en magia azul que dio clases en Galbadia.- Irvine entonces se giró hacia Quistis.- ¿Cómo trabaja?

- ¿Magia Azul?- preguntó Quistis, e Irvine asintió.- Bueno, es en parte una habilidad de nacimiento, y en parte aprendida. Los objetos contienen magia, parte de esta se puede usar, es la que los humanos pueden extraer y refinar fácilmente. Pero la otra parte de esta magia, la magia propia de las bestias, es más difícil de utilizar sin el entrenamiento apropiado, y más difícil aún si la habilidad no es innata.

- ¿Y los magos azules pueden usar este tipo de magia?- preguntó Irvine, y Quistis asintió.

- La magia azul es difícil, pero algunas personas, como yo, podemos entender y canalizar ese tipo de magia, y aplicarlo más efectivamente. Una vez que se aprende a usar la magia, aplicarla se convierte en una habilidad innata.

De repente, Selphie chocó con un montículo muy alto, haciendo que la camioneta se despegara unos segundos del suelo, para luego regresar al suelo con un fuerte golpe, haciendo que el grupo se sacudiera y golpeara contra el techo del vehículo. Squall, quien se había mantenido tranquilo durante el viaje, solo le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañera, pero no dijo nada. Zell, por supuesto, no se quedó callado.

- ¡¿Estás enferma?!- gritó el artista marcial.

- ¡Si no te gusta, manejá vos!- replicó Selphie, gritando más fuerte y asustando a sus compañeros. Zell simplemente murmuró un insulto y soportó el resto del camino.

* * *

Una vez de regreso en la mansión del General Caraway, Squall entregó la espada y la identificación al mismo teniente que los había recibido horas antes, y el hombre los guió dentro. Pasando las puertas exteriores, el soldado los guió por un camino de piedra, flanqueado a ambos costados por grandes árboles y arbustos, hasta llegar a la enorme mansión. La estructura parecía más que la casa de un general, a menos que Galbadia pagara a sus altos oficiales más de lo común. 

Estos pensamientos trajeron hicieron que Squall se preguntara el motivo por el cual los Jardines de Balamb y Galbadia estaban trabajando con Caraway. El hombre tenía reputación de ser una persona dedicada al bienestar del país, pero si recibía tan alto sueldo por su posición de general, no ganaría nada con destituir a Deling de la presidencia. Había algo que no tenía sentido para Squall, porque Caraway ya tenía demasiada influencia para poner en marcha la destitución de Deling.

Tal vez sospecharía de una rebelión militar en su contra. Si Deling era destituido, el futuro de la mayoría de los soldados del ejército galbadiano se vería en duda, ya que el dictador siempre había mantenido una política de una poderosa y enorme fuerza armada. Sin duda Caraway no podía confiar en los soldados, y por esa razón habría decidido usar ayuda externa, en otras palabras el Jardín.

- ¿Squall?- murmuró Rinoa desde atrás. Squall se giró hacia ella, mientras el resto del grupo continuaba hacia delante, sin notar a la pareja que se había detenido.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Squall cuando Rinoa no dijo nada, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Mmm.- comenzó la chica, incierta.- ¿Mi contrato… sigue en efecto?- preguntó finalmente, aún sin levantar la vista. Squall asintió. La misión de asesinato suplantaba a la misión de Rinoa en prioridad, el contrato no había perdido efecto, todavía tenían que mantenerla segura.

- Pase lo que pase, no me dejes en esta casa¿por favor?- dijo Rinoa, levantando la vista y mostrándole una mirada algo desesperada. Squall parpadeó confundido, pero asintió. Después de todo, Rinoa era la líder de un movimiento rebelde en contra de Galbadia, y estaban en la mansión de uno de los más alto oficiales del ejército galbadiano. Los soldados estaban en los alrededores, así que sería muy riesgoso para ella permanecer en la casa de Caraway por mucho tiempo.- ¿Querés que te explique por qué?- preguntó la chica, y Squall negó con la cabeza.

- Ya te lo dije, solo decinos qué hay que hacer.- explicó él, y Rinoa asintió. Squall sabía que Rinoa estaría un poco insegura de darles órdenes después de la discusión en Timber, sabiendo que los Seed no se sentían cómodos trabajando con su grupo.

- De acuerdo.- replicó ella de voz baja.- Gracias.

El interior de la mansión de Caraway estaba diseñada al estilo antiguo, hermosamente decorada; paredes de madera, una fina alfombra, estatuas excelentemente talladas y pulidas, y piso de mármol. El pasillo de entrada poseía un enorme candelabro, y una gran escalera al final llevando al segundo piso de la mansión. Un soldado galbadiano recibió a Squall y Rinoa y los guió por las escaleras hasta una sala de invitados, anunciando que Caraway los atendería en poco tiempo. Rinoa guió a Squall hacia la sala, y el Seed pudo notar que la chica tenía una extraña familiaridad con la distribución del edificio.

La pareja caminó por uno de los pasillos, pasando en el camino más soldados galbadianos que sin duda formaban parte del grupo de guardaespaldas del General, y Rinoa abrió una puerta en el lado sur, entrando en la sala de invitados. Quistis estaba sentada frente a una costosa mesa de madera con igualmente costosas sillas de madera. Selphie observaba los terrenos de la mansión y las iluminadas calles más lejos por una de las ventanas de la habitación. Zell daba vueltas, ansioso, e Irvine se había sentado detrás del escritorio al final de la habitación, con los pies apoyados tranquilamente sobre la mesa, donde también reposaba su rifle Valiant.

Squall y Rinoa se sentaron a la mesa, esperando que Caraway llegara, mientras que Angelo se acostaba a los pies de la chica.

El grupo esperó y esperó por lo que parecía una eternidad, y media hora después Squall había comenzado a perder la paciencia y la calma. _Esta misión es importante¿qué carajo está haciendo que el general tarde tanto?_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados inmediatamente cuando Rinoa se puso de pie con brusquedad, una expresión de molestia y enojo en su cara. ¿Qué estaba por hacer?

- Siempre haciendo esperar a la gente.- murmuró la chica con molestia, poniéndose de pie y girándose hacia la puerta, Angelo detrás. Cuando Squall se puso de pie para seguirla, ella lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- No te preocupes.- dijo Rinoa, sonriendo.- Esperen acá, conozco esta casa bastante bien.- la chica quedó silenciosa un momento, algo sonrojada.- Es _mi_ casa, después de todo.- antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Rinoa abandonó la habitación. La expresión impresionada de Zell hablaba por todo el grupo. Squall frunció el ceño, recordando la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Rinoa, entendiendo mejor lo que la chica había querido decir.

Entonces, si esta era su casa, era indudable que el General Fury Caraway debía ser el padre de Rinoa. Él si había tenido una hija, que, si el cálculo no fallaba, tenía que estar entre los diecisiete o dieciocho años, y juzgando por el pedido de la chica de no dejarla en ese lugar, algo andaba mal entre Rinoa y Caraway. Squall solo esperaba que ese problema familiar no llevara a ningún problema.

Pasaron solo unos pocos minutos cuando la puerta se reabrió, y en un hombre entró en la sala. No era muy alto; en realidad era un poco más bajo que Squall. Su cabello corto y negro, algo platinado a los costados de la cabeza, estaba peinado hacia atrás, con un mechón cayendo sobre su frente. Su cara presentaba algunas arrugas y antiguas cicatrices. Vestía una chaqueta negra abotonada, estilo militar, en lado izquierdo del pecho algunas marcas de rangos militares, junto con medallas vestidas por los oficiales del ejército durante las ceremonias.

- Bienvenidos.- saludó Fury Caraway a los Seed.- Me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar.

- ¿Dónde está Rinoa?- preguntó Squall rápidamente.

- Ella no ha recibido el entrenamiento que ustedes tienen.- explicó el General.- Podría convertirse en una carga innecesaria durante la misión, y las cargas hacen que las personas mueran.- Squall asintió, entendiendo, pero el hombre aún no había respondido la pregunta.

- Es mejor que ella esté fuera de la operación.- continuó Caraway.- Rinoa permanecerá aquí hasta que esta misión termine.- Squall volvió a asentir, pero recordó el pedido. Rinoa había dicho que no quería permanecer en aquel lugar. Si ella no quería, no iba a permanecer.

- ¿Entonces, usted es el papá de Rinoa?- preguntó Selphie girando para ver al general. Este le devolvió la mirada, la cual mostraba algo de tristeza.

- No recuerdo la última vez que ella me llamó de esa manera.- replicó el hombre en voz baja, con la mirada en el suelo.

- El padre es un alto oficial del ejército, y la hija jefa de un movimiento revolucionario.- comentó Zell, sin creer tanta ironía.- ¡Esto si está mal!

- Si, ya lo se.- replicó Caraway, caminando hacia una de las ventanas.- Pero no es problema de ustedes, es nuestro.

- Eso no era el punto, pensó Squall. Si Caraway pensaba que los problemas de Rinoa no eran asunto de ellos, estaba totalmente equivocado.

- Además.- añadió el General.- Tenemos cosas más importantes para preocuparnos.- Squall negó con la cabeza. Las órdenes del Jardín y el contrato de Rinoa tenían la misma validez para ellos.

- Una vez que terminemos esta misión, volvemos a trabajar para ella.- explicó Squall. Era mejor dejar todo claro ahora.- No se cuál es la situación entre ustedes, pero no intervenga.

- ¿Y si lo hago?- preguntó Caraway, apartando la vista de la ventana para observar a Squall. El Seed frunció el ceño, dejando que su mirada hiciera toda la explicación. Pero aún así añadiendo un comentario.

- Somos Seeds.- replicó él, su voz con tono peligroso.- Vamos a actuar como tales.- Quistis, Zell y Selphie asintieron. Caraway observó al grupo con el ceño fruncido, pero finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey!- exclamó Irvine desde el escritorio. El francotirador se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, escuchando la conversación.

- Estamos acá para cargarnos a una Hechicera¿no?- dijo Irvine. Con un solo suave movimiento, el francotirador se impulsó fuera de la silla y sobre el escritorio, para luego sentarse contra él.- Entonces vamos a empezar.

- De acuerdo.- contestó Caraway, avanzando hacia la puerta.- Tengo preparada una sala de operaciones más abajo. Vengan, les explicaré el plan.

* * *

La sala de operaciones era oscura y silenciosa, con una larga mesa en el centro rodeada de sillas, junto con un proyector y una larga pantalla ubicadas al final de la habitación. 

Caraway hizo un gesto con su mano para que los Seed se sentaran, pero Squall se detuvo.

- ¿Esta habitación está limpia?- preguntó él. Caraway asintió.

- Tardé mucho tiempo porque hice yo mismo la inspección.- replicó el General.- No hay ningún tipo de micrófono o transmisor, y lo cerré antes de encontrarme con ustedes. No nos van a poder escuchar.- Squall asintió, sentándose junto a los demás. Zell se movía ansioso, mientras que Squall, Selphie y Quistis se encontraban más tranquilos, aunque alo nerviosos por la misión que estaba por venir. Irvine estaba sentado- sospechosamente cerca de Selphie- con los pies sobre la mesa.

Caraway encendió el proyector y se giró hacia el grupo. La pantalla se encontraba vacía, de color azul oscuro que iluminaba la habitación.

- Supongo que todos ya están enterados de la alianza entre la bruja Edea y Vinzer Deling.- el grupo asintió, y Squall hizo una nota mental para recordar el hombre. Edea… de alguna manera, le sonaba familiar. El Seed observó a los demás; Selphie, Quistis y Zell también parecían extrañamente familiares con el nombre. Irvine, sin embargo, miraba con el ceño fruncido, con expresión confundida.

- Esta noche, habrá una ceremonia, para conmemorar el ascenso de la bruja.- continuó el General.- Comenzará en la Residencia Presidencial.- Caraway presionó un control remoto, pasando a una imagen de la entrada de la Residencia Presidencial. Una enorme, semicircular parte de la calle frente al edificio se encontraba frente a las puertas. Las grandes avenidas de la ciudad se encontraban al este y oeste del gran semicírculo, y la calle que cortaba la ciudad guiaba directamente hacia el gigantesco arco en el centro de la ciudad.

- Durante la ceremonia, se dividirán en dos equipos, el equipo francotirador y el equipo de la puerta.- continuó Caraway.- Cada uno es igual de importante. El equipo de la puerta se ubicará en el arco central, sobre el segundo piso. El equipo francotirador esperará fuera de la Residencia Presidencial durante la ceremonia.- El General apuntó con un láser a un lugar en la plaza semicircular frente a las puertas, donde se suponía que debía permanecer el equipo.- Aquí es donde se ubicará el equipo francotirador. Cuando la ceremonia termine, un desfile comenzará y las puertas exteriores se abrirán. En ese momento es cuando el equipo francotirador entrará. No causen una conmoción antes de que el desfile comience. Hay mucha seguridad, y el desfile puede ser cancelado si hay un disturbio.

- La atención de las personas y de los guardias va a estar centrada en el desfile, así que es el momento perfecto para actuar.- continuó Caraway.- Deben ser rápidos para poder entrar en el edificio sin ser detectados, y luego encontrar un camino hacia el techo. Una vez alcancen ese lugar, deberán encontrar un pasadizo que los guiará hacia la torre de reloj que está escondida dentro del edificio. Dentro de ese lugar hay unos adornos muy feos de festival, y allí está dispuesto el rifle para el francotirador. El equipo francotirador debe esperar allí hasta la ocho en punto.

Caraway dirigió su láser hacia la pantalla, marcando las puertas de la Residencia.

- El desfile empezará en las puertas, y la Hechicera estará sobre una gran carroza. Después de abandonar la puerta, girará a la izquierda.- Caraway apuntó hacia la calle izquierda desde las puertas de la Residencia.- Luego rodeará la plaza antes de girar a la derecha en el camino frente a la estación de trenes. Después viajará por la avenida central de regreso a la Residencia, donde se supone que debe girar hacia la izquierda y hacer lo mismo por la avenida derecha.

Caraway apuntó hacia el camino.

- En su recorrido de vuelta, la carroza pasará por el Arco del Triunfo. En este momento es cuando el equipo de la puerta entra en acción. Entrarán por una puerta dentro del arco antes de que comience el desfile y se ubicarán en el segundo piso. A exactamente las ocho en punto, la carroza pasará por las puertas. En ese momento, el equipo de la puerta debe operar el mecanismo para bajar las puertas, atrapando a la Hechicera. Al mismo tiempo, la torre del reloj aparecerá en el techo de la Residencia, gracias a arreglos con los técnicos que controlan el sistema. El equipo francotirador estará en perfecta posición para disparar. Utilicen esa oportunidad y maten a la bruja.

Con la explicación terminada, Caraway se giró hacia el grupo.

- Eso es todo. Tendrán que formar equipos para esta misión. El francotirador y el líder formaran el equipo francotirador. El rol del líder es vital; si la misión fallara, o si el francotirador fallara- Irvine dejó escapar un resoplido- entonces el líder debe atacar directamente a la Hechicera. La misión fue diseñada con mucho cuidado, y está pensada para ser una operación encubierta. Sin embargo, el objetivo es acabar con la Hechicera, aunque signifique que tengan que revelar su identidad.

Squall asintió, al igual que el resto del equipo.

- Yo lideraré la misión.- contestó Squall. Nadie dijo nada; de todos, Squall era el mejor guerrero. El único que podría estar cara a cara con la Hechicera. Y más aún, sus habilidades en combate significaban que sería el que tendría más oportunidad de escapar de los soldados si tenían que luchar contra la bruja.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Caraway.- Les dejo el resto a ustedes. Buena suerte.- el General asintió hacia el grupo y abandonó la habitación.

- El equipo francotirador está decidido.- dijo Squall, girándose hacia el grupo.- Entonces el equipo de la puerta-

- ¡Whoo-hoo!- lo cortó Selphie con una exclamación.

Zell hundió su puño en la palma de su mano, mostrando una sonrisa determinada, y Quistis simplemente asintió.

- Necesitamos un líder para el equipo.- comentó Quistis.- ¿Quién?

Squall observó al grupo, entendiendo. Zell estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar el cargo, lanzando sus puños en el aire. Sin embargo, Quistis era la más experimentada de los presentes, más que Squall. Zell y Selphie todavía no tenían la suficiente experiencia, y ninguno parecía muy preparado para comandar; ambos eran muy impulsivos, y ninguno haría tan buen líder para esta operación, no comparados con Quistis.

- Quistis, estás a cargo del equipo.- dijo Squall. La chica parpadeó sorprendida, dando un rápido saludo. Zell suspiró derrotado, para luego darse vuelta y practicar algunos golpes en el aire. Quistis asintió; incluso si el Jardín no confiaba en las habilidades de liderazgo de Quistis, Squall si.

- De acuerdo.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Dejamelo a mí.

* * *

Los dos equipos regresaron a la sala de invitados para tomar su equipo y prepararse para la misión. Squall e Irvine fueron los primeros en abandonar la sala, ya que necesitarían ponerse en posición antes de que las calles se llenaran de gente esperando el desfile. Quistis había terminado de asegurar su látigo en el colgado derecho de su cinturón, y después de hacer una rápida revisión al resto de su equipo, se giró hacia la puerta. 

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y alguien chocó contra Quistis, casi tirándola al suelo. La Seed pudo recuperarse rápidamente del golpe para ver a Rinoa de pie en la entrada, mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada hacia Quistis, y con Angelo detrás suyo.

- ¡Hey!- dijo la chica, observando la habitación.- ¡Por fin pude salir de ahí dentro! Los soldados y el personal no paraban de molestarme con cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de la casa. Como sea¿apareció al final ese hombre?

Quistis frunció el ceño, recordando las palabras de Caraway. Rinoa continuaba llamando "ese hombre" a su padre, sin ninguna duda o dificultad, lo que significaba que lo había llamado de esa manera bastante tiempo. El conflicto entre padre debía ser muy grande si la chica se rehusaba a llamarlo su padre¿pero cuán grande?

- Nah, no nos encontramos con él en realidad.- replicó Zell de forma casual, decidiendo dejar los datos de la misión en secreto. Rinoa asintió, y sus ojos vagaron una vez más por la habitación, buscando a algo. Mejor dicho, a alguien.

- ¿Dónde está Squall?- preguntó. Quistis observó por la ventana. Las personas ya comenzaban a reunirse en las calles y la multitud se hacía más grande a cada segundo. Se tenían que ir, ya.

- Lo siento, Rinoa, pero tenemos que irnos.- explicó la Seed, avanzando una vez más hacia la puerta. Rinoa rápidamente levantó una mano, deteniendo a Quistis.

- Esperen un segundo.- pidió ella, buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Momentos después, Rinoa sacó un brazalete de color dorado, ornamentado con gemas azules brillantes, que parecía producir algún tipo de energía.

- ¡Miren esto! Un Brazalete Odine, hecho en Esthar.- explicó Rinoa con visible satisfacción.- Lo encontré en la habitación de ese hombre.

- ¿Odine?- preguntó Zell, sorprendido. Los productos de la marca legendaria Odine eran muy raros y costosos, diseñados especialmente para aumentar o debilitar poder mágica. No era sorprendente encontrar uno de esos productos dentro de la habitación de un general galbadiano; los dispositivos eran muy usados por las fuerzas militares.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- preguntó Selphie, observando el brillo del brazalete con asombro.

- Se supone que suspende los poderes de una Hechicera.- explicó Rinoa, caminando por la habitación mientras jugaba con el aparato en sus manos.- Pero los efectos son desconocidos. Se dice que este fue comprado en el mercado negro, después de que cerraran las fronteras con Esthar y no confiaran en los distribuidores. Así que probablemente no lo usarían para esta misión.

- Si es Odinel, entonces debe ser bastante eficiente.- comentó Zell.- Se encuentran en la cima cuando se trata de artículos mágicos.

- ¿Qué pensás hacer con eso?- interrumpió Quistis, su tono dejando claro que no era una pregunta, sino que intentaba dejar claro algo.- ¿Pensás que la Hechicera va a usarlo¿Quién¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Podría encajar en la misión original¿Pondría en peligro la seguridad de Squall o de Irvine?

- ¡Eso es lo que vamos a discutir!- se quejó Rinoa, pero Quistis negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo!- replicó Quistis con fuerza, lo suficiente para que Zell y Selphie retrocedieran un paso.- Squall e Irvine ya nos están esperando. Tenemos que ubicarnos en nuestra posición. ¿Entendés?- Quistis observó unos momentos a Rinoa, quien había bajado la cabeza.

- Esto no es un problema familiar.- continuó la Seed con un amplió gesto de su mano.- Esto es la vida real. Nuestras vidas están en juego, el futuro del país pude decidirse. ¡Esto no es un juego!- Quistis negó con la cabeza, y luego cruzó la puerta. Rinoa no se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo, escuchando como los pasos de Quistis, seguida de Zell y Selphie un momento después, se perdían por el pasillo.

Sola en su casa, Rinoa mantuvo la mirada fija en la alfombra. El rechazo de los Seed de siquiera considerar su propuesta la lastimaba muy profundo, casi tan profundo como el conflicto con su padre tanto tiempo atrás. Una de sus manos se cerró alrededor del anillo que colgaba de su cuello, sujetado por la cadena. La muerte de su madre, y las circunstancias de ese asunto, aún dolían como el primer día.

- Ya se que esto no es un juego.- murmuró Rinoa, sentándose en el suelo.- Se lo que está en el juego. No es que no tenga un plan…- la chica abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y bajó la cabeza. A su lado, Angelo se acariciaba su mano. Rinoa le devolvió la caricia a su fiel guardián.

* * *

- Yo voy a comenzar el ataque si necesitamos enfrentarnos directamente con el enemigo.- explicó Squall mientras él e Irvine avanzaban entre la multitud.- Debería ser capaz de lograr saltar desde la torre del reloj lo suficientemente fácil con mis enlaces. 

- Igual no va a ser necesario.- replicó Irvine con una sonrisa.- No voy a fallar.

Squall solo se encogió de hombros y volvió la mirada hacia el frente. La multitud se estaba volviendo más grande, y varios escuadrones de soldados galbadianos con escudos y bastones intentaban mantener en calma a la multitud alrededor del edificio. El Seed examinó el lugar detalladamente. Necesitaban una forma de entrar rápido. El parque podría ser un buen atajo.

- ¿Es verdad que los Seed no deben cuestionar sus misiones?- preguntó Irvine. Squall parpadeó y se encogió de hombros, sin devolverle la mirada.

- Deberías saberlo¿vos no sos Seed?- contestó Squall cuando llegaron a un camino de piedra que cruzaba el parque. Irvine simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Curiosidad. Trataba de conseguir otro punto de vista de alguien de otro Jardín.- replicó Irvine.- Entonces¿cómo ven los Seed de Balamb las misiones?

Squall no contestó de inmediato. Según él, los mercenarios no deberían cuestionar la moralidad de sus misiones, pero por alguna razón el Director Cid siempre había guiado a los cadetes en la dirección de la moral para juzgar decisiones y órdenes. No le gustaba la idea de que sus mercenarios fueran simples armas para contratar. Tampoco como Seifer; simples luchadores. Cid parecía esperar más de sus tropas que dinero.

- ¿Por qué te importa?- preguntó Squall.

- Curiosidad.- volvió a decir Irvine.- Digo¿nunca te preguntaste sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal? Como si supieras que tu enemigo es maldad pura¿eso te impulsaría más a luchar contra él?

- ¿Maldad pura?- preguntó Squall, negando con la cabeza.- Muy raramente hay maldad pura. El bien y el mal no separan a los Seed de sus enemigos. Somos dos bandos con puntos de vista diferentes. Son nuestras diferencias lo que nos vuelven enemigos. No hay bien y mal, solo distintos puntos de vista.- Irvine se encogió de hombros y no siguió con el tema. Además, estaban casi al final del parque y cerca de su ubicación.

* * *

En esos momentos, Quistis, Zell y Selphie ya habían alcanzado el Arco del Triunfo, en el centro de la ciudad. Encontraron la puerta fácilmente y la escalera que llevaba al segundo nivel. Al final de la escalera encontraron una pequeña habitación, más un puesto de vigilancia que otra cosa, incluso con una estrecha ventana de estilo medieval para observar las calles que corrían a través de la puerta hacia el norte y el sur. 

- ¡Que buena vista!- comentó Selphie mientras miraba por la ventana norte de la habitación. La ventana era pequeña, pero proveía una visión completa de la Residencia Presidencial a lo lejos. La chica se giró hacia sus dos compañeros. Zell se había apoyado contra la pared, su pie golpeando impacientemente contra el suelo.

- No es muy justo.- dijo el artista marcial.- Atrapar a la Hechicera y todo. Aunque no hay opción.- Observó el tablero y la palanca que controlaba las rejas. Era una pequeña manija ubicada en la pared. Quistis se encontraba al lado del interruptor, pero más que inspeccionarlo se había quedado mirando.

- Instructora.- llamó Zell, aún usando su antiguo título.- ¿Qué pasa?- El Seed la lanzó una mirada curiosa. Quistis volvió la vista hacia la escalera, manteniendo la mirada en ella.

- Creo que fui un poco dura con Rinoa.- replicó Quistis en voz baja.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Selphie.- ¿Vas a disculparte?

- ¡No podemos dejar el puesto!- protestó Zell, pero Quistis ya tenía un pie en la escalera.

- Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que el desfile comience.- respondió ella.- Ustedes esperen acá, yo vuelvo pronto.

- ¡No!- exclamó Selphie, siguiendo a Quistis por la escalera.

- ¡Esperen!- añadió Zell, bajando también por la escalera. Quistis casi quería ordenarles que se quedaran, pero no dijo nada. Ella en realidad prefería que la acompañaran. Después de todo, aún había un par de horas antes de la ceremonia y el desfile. Y Quistis quería hablar con Rinoa mientras aún tuviera oportunidad.

* * *

Rinoa aún estaba en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y recordando las palabras de Quistis rehusándose a aceptar su propuesta, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ella levantó la vista, encontrándose con un par de botas y un largo abrigo, y supo de inmediato quién era. 

- Pronto va a ser un caos afuera.- comentó Caraway.- Acá vas a estar a salvo, Rinoa.

Rinoa no contestó, solo esperó a que él se fuera. Aún seguía muy enojada con él. Caraway sin embargo no se movió, sino que se acercó más. El hombre se agachó y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

- Todavía no me perdonaste.- susurró él.- Y yo no te culpo. Me despierto a cada mañana y me veo en el espejo, y todavía veo al mismo cobarde que fui. Yo también amaba a tu madre.- Caraway se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta.

- Siento mucho lo que hice hace tanto.- susurró antes de irse.- No debería haber insistido en manejar esa noche. No debería haberlo encubierto.- Caraway se detuvo para ver a Rinoa.- No debería haberte mentido a vos sobre eso…- El hombre negó con la cabeza y se perdió por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de seguridad.

- Tu madre murió debido a mi negligencia e irresponsabilidad.- dijo Caraway al abrir la puerta del cuarto de seguridad.- No voy a dejarte sufrir el mismo destino.- él introdujo su contraseña en la computadora y abrió los controles para la cerradura electrónica.

Rinoa conocía el sistema de seguridad de su casa, y entendió bien qué estaba sucediendo al escuchar los sonidos electrónicos a través de las paredes.

- ¡Me va a encerrar!- exclamó Rinoa, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Los cerrojos electrónicos se activarían cinco segundos después de que dieran la orden. La chica rápidamente salió del cuarto y corrió por una esquina. Caraway vendría a comprobar la cerradura pronto; tenía que apresurarse antes de que llegara. Pensando rápido, observó el pasillo y encontró una ventana. Sin dudar, abrió la ventana y comenzó a bajar. Casi inconscientemente, Rinoa observó hacia atrás para ver a Angelo.

- Quedate acá, Angelo.- ordenó ella. El perro aulló silenciosamente, pero se quedó. El animal observó mientras Rinoa comenzaba a bajar por la ventana.- Voy a volver, no te preocupes.- añadió antes de salir.

- Yo… yo puedo hacer eso.- susurró la chica para si misma, mientras comprobaba el brazalete en su bolsillo y bajaba por el costado de su casa. Rinoa tenía un plan.

* * *

Si Rinoa no hubiese estado tan apurada en salir, y Quistis no hubiera estado tan apurada para disculparse, la Seed abría encontrado a Rinoa antes de que esta saliera. La ex instructora saltó los escalones de dos en dos hacia el segundo piso y corrió por el pasillo hacia la sala de invitados. La puerta estaba abierta; Quistis no lo sabía, pero Rinoa se había ido segundos antes. 

- ¡Rinoa, yo…!- las palabras ya se escapaban de la boca de Quistis cuando esta entró en la habitación, Selphie y Zell siguiéndola de cerca. Pero la chica se detuvo al ver que la sala estaba completamente vacía.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe, seguida de un sonido electrónico y el chasquido de la cerradura.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres Seed estaban atrapados, y la posición en la puerta seguía desprotegida.

* * *

La seguridad en la Residencia Presidencial era pesada, pero siempre había una forma de pasar la impenetrable barrera alrededor de la casa de Deling. Caraway tenía un par de tarjetas de acceso dadas a los miembros más altos del personal del presidente, que permitían acceso libre a todo el edificio. El General podría haberles dado una de estas tarjetas al equipo francotirador, pero si eran descubiertos él quedaría implicado. Caraway, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que Rinoa había logrado obtener una, junto con el brazalete Odine. 

Rinoa había logrado pasar una puerta de mantenimiento en la parte trasera del recinto, pero había optado por no usar las puertas principales de la Residencia. El lugar estaría lleno de guardias, y aunque tuviera la tarjeta de acceso le sería imposible pasar a través de ellos.

En lugar de eso, encontró un enorme camión militar cargado cerca del lado este del edificio, que en la parte trasera llevaba una gran cantidad de enormes cajas de madera que fácilmente alcanzaban la parte más baja del techo de la Residencia. Más cajas se encontraban en el suelo, alrededor del camión, sirviendo a Rinoa de una improvisada escalera que podría utilizar para alcanzar el techo.

_Yo no soy Seed,_ Rinoa se dijo a si misma al comenzar a escalar las cajas. La chica rápidamente alcanzó la parte de atrás del camión, apoyando las manos contra el frío metal del vehículo para ayudarse a subir.

_Pero puedo hacer esto. Tengo que hacerlo…_ Rinoa trepó otro par de cajas, alcanzando la altura del techo, y entonces saltó desde la caja más alta hacia el techo.

_Esto no es un juego,_ se dijo para si cuando aterrizó en el suelo sin problemas. Rápidamente observó alrededor. La chica estaba en la parte más baja del techo de la Residencia, con un segundo techo sobre este. Más adelante, Rinoa divisó una escalera que llevaba a la parte más alta del edificio.

Sin perder tiempo, Rinoa cruzó el espacio que le quedaba y llegó hasta la escalera, trepando rápido por ella. En pocos momentos había llegado hasta el techo de la Residencia Presidencial, encontrando más al fondo una puerta hacia el interior del edificio, sin guardias.

Desde allí, fueron solo unos minutos hasta localizar la cámara donde se encontraba la bruja. Rinoa se detuvo fuera de la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Incluso desde el exterior se podía sentir el increíble poder que poseía la mujer. La chica juntó fuerzas, apretó el brazalete en sus manos, y entró en la habitación.

La Hechicera estaba sentada de espaldas a Rinoa, vistiendo su máscara con forma de pico y un largo vestido negro y púrpura. Su cabello largo y negro parecía flotar, pero no había ningún viento en la sala. El aire era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Las bajas temperaturas se acentuaban con las numerosas cortinas blancas, casi transparentes, distribuidas por toda la cámara.

- Um, disculpe.- comenzó a decir Rinoa, dudando, con las manos detrás de su espalda.- Yo soy la hija del, um, general del ejército galbadiano… um, Fury Caraway.- las palabras salieron de su boca mientras la determinación de Rinoa comenzaba a desaparecer. Fuera de la cámara, el poder de la Hechicera era tangible. Pero dentro, dentro era aplastante, insoportable.

- Pensé en venir a darle mis saludos, por mi padre y eso.- continuó Rinoa, dando un paso hacia la intimidante mujer.- Por eso, le traje un pequeño regalo…

Un rayo de luz blanca cegó momentáneamente los ojos de Rinoa. La chica sintió como un poderoso golpe de energía la desequilibraba, haciéndola chocar contra el piso. Su mente se tambaleaba debido a la implacable fuerza del golpe. Los ojos de Rinoa comenzaron a recuperarse, distinguiendo las cortinas blancas alrededor, cuando su mano derecha, donde sostenía el brazalete Odine, comenzó a moverse por si sola, una fuerte presión atrapando su antebrazo. Rinoa lo observó con horror mientras este se levantaba, temblando con la energía telekinetica de la Hechicera.

Rinoa agarró fuerte su mano, intentando detenerla, pero lo logró solo por un momento. Su mano derecha se lanzó hacia arriba, suspendiendo a Rinoa unos metros en el aire. La chica ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir la presión en su mano hacerse más fuerte. Un segundo después, otro golpe de energía aplastó a Rinoa contra el suelo. Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza, perdiendo el conocimiento, y la Hechicera soltó su control mental sobre la chica.

Las puntas del cabello de la mujer comenzaron a brillar, como si se encendieran, y el largo cabello negro se fue haciendo más corto, desvaneciéndose en el interior de la máscara que cubría su cara. Al mismo tiempo, la máscara con forma de pico brilló y se desvaneció, revelando el pálido y hermoso rostro de la mujer, con una pequeña nariz, labios pintados de púrpura y sombra en los ojos. Ella inhaló un poco, libre de su máscara, y abrió sus ojos amarillos, resplandecientes de poder.

La Hechicera Edea se levantó tranquilamente, Rinoa levantándose al mismo tiempo, sus ojos sin expresión y su cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera en trance. La chica siguió a la Hechicera cuando esta avanzó, y luego se detuvo. Edea desplegó sus brazos hacia arriba y a los costados, y de la nada un semicírculo de puntas doradas se desplegó sobre su espalda, sostenido de manera incierta sobre sus hombros. Otra misteriosa ráfaga de viento recorrió la cámara, haciendo aparecer dos largas tiras blancas de seda, sujetadas en la base del semicírculo dorado.

Edea levantó sus manos en el aire nuevamente, sintiendo el éxtasis de su implacable poder, y luego los bajó lentamente. Con su nueva esclava siguiéndola detrás, Edea avanzó, tocando las puertas cerradas y transformándolas en un portal por el cual ella y Rinoa pasaron fácilmente, para después regresarlas a su estado original. Avanzaron por el techo de la Residencia Presidencial. Allí, de pie al lado del podio normalmente reservado para discursos presidenciales, se encontraba Vinzer Deling. El hombre había estado hablando minutos antes, anunciando la llegada de Edea, y al ver a la Hechicera avanzando, él se sumó a los aplausos de la multitud, que llegaban desde las calles. Debajo, llenando cada calle tan lejos como el ojo podía ver, había ciudadanos galbadianos, alentando, sacudiendo banderas, y celebrando su nueva y poderosa embajadora.

* * *

- Acá viene.- comentó Irvine, y Squall asintió. Habían tenido que escuchar el discurso introductorio de Deling, pero la ceremonia real comenzaba ahora. El jefe de equipo levantó la vista, distinguiendo sus rasgos incluso a tanta altura. Una vez más, el extraño sentimiento de familiaridad golpeó a Squall. Conocía a Edea¿pero de dónde? 

Incluso mientras Squall pensaba en eso, pudo notar algo detrás de Edea, una chica joven vestida de azul…

_¡Rinoa!_ La adrenalina de Squall aumentó rápidamente mientras miles de preguntas volaban por su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rinoa ahí¿Cómo había entrado¿Era esto parte de la operación?

Los micrófonos sobre el podio resonaron mientras los gritos de las personas se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Squall frunció el ceño al sentir una ráfaga de poder desplegándose desde el podio, induciendo a la multitud en un frenesí incluso más grande. Las legendas decían que las Hechiceras tenían el poder de influenciar la mente de las personas, y Squall se preguntaba si eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

- Insignificantes.- comenzó Edea, su voz resonando a través de la ciudad al hablar ante las personas.- Sinvergüenzas, mugrientos y desdichados.- Las personas ni siquiera contestaron sus insultos, todo lo contrario, continuaron con sus gritos de ánimo.

- Como celebran mi ascenso con tanta alegría.- continuó, sus palabras chorreando sarcasmo y veneno. A su lado, Deling miraba sorprendido el discurso de la embajadora.- Aclamando a aquella a quien han condenado por generaciones. ¿No les da vergüenza¿Qué sucedió con la maligna, despiadada Hechicera de sus fantasías¿De sus pesadillas¿La tirana de sangre fría que asesinó incontables hombres y destruyó numerosas naciones¿Dónde está ella ahora?- Edea levantó sus manos y rió.

- ¡Ella se levanta frente a sus mismo ojos ahora, para convertirse en su nueva soberana!- Deling se giró al escuchar la proclamación de Edea, con una mirada de miedo y conmoción en la cara.- Una nueva era acaba de comenzar.- añadió la bruja con una sonrisa. Deling dio un paso al costado.

- ¿Edea?- comenzó a decir despacio, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Su mano derecha fue hacia el revolver dentro de su saco.

- Esto es realidad.- dijo Edea con frialdad, y con increíble velocidad, apuñaló con una de sus manos el pecho de Deling, sus dedos abriéndose paso como cuchillos. Los ojos del Presidente se abrieron grandes, y de su boca escapó un grito ahogado mientras fuego púrpura corría por todo su cuerpo, quemando sus entrañas y saliendo por la boca abierta del dictador. Debajo, en las calles, la multitud comenzó a empujar hacia delante, presionando a los guardias en un ataque de euforia, deseo asesino, e intimidación, todo aumentado por el poder de Edea.

- Nadie puede salvarte.- dijo Edea, lanzando sobre su hombro el cuerpo calcinado de Deling. El hombre golpeó el suelo varios metros atrás, humo y vapor saliendo de su pecho mientras las llamas continuaban quemando sus entrañas. Incluso antes de aterrizar, el dictador estaba muerto.

- Quédense a ver el espectáculo.- dijo Edea riendo con malicia.- Descansen, idiotas. Su tiempo llegará. Esto es solo el comienzo.

Edea levantó sus manos en alto y apretó los puños, como si quisiera atrapar el mismo cielo.

- ¡Un nuevo reino de terror comienza ahora!- gritó ella.- Voy a dejarlos vivir una fantasía más allá de su imaginación.- Edea se giró rápidamente y abandonó el podio, dejando detrás de ella el cuerpo quemado del dictador y a la chica aún esclavizada sobre el techo. Sin detenerse, ella regresó hasta su cámara sobre el techo. Cuando los gritos de la multitud murieron detrás de ella, apagados por las paredes de la sala, Edea se detuvo.

- Las Hechiceras siempre terminaban las ceremonias con un sacrificio.- susurró Edea, magia antigua escapando de su cuerpo.

* * *

A ambos costados del Arco del Triunfo se encontraban las estatuas de las bestias legendarias llamadas Iguion, y el escultor que las había diseñado tendría que haber estado muy orgulloso por su trabajo, ya que las había esculpido perfectamente. Enormes, tres metros y medio de largo, con la cabeza, los ojos, y las patas delanteras de un dragón, y las patas traseras y cola de un león, el Iguion era una bestia legendaria que no había sido vista en siglos. 

Esa noche, sin embargo, las podrían ver nuevamente y muy cerca las personas de la ciudad, cuando las estatuas se convirtieron en más que simples estatuas. La piedra se convirtió en carne, y un espíritu se instaló dentro de los dos Iguion que adornaban el Arco. Las criaturas abrieron sus ojos, observaron por primera vez el mundo, y sintieron el llamado de su creador, la Hechicera cuyo poder los había hecho existir nuevamente.

Se lanzaron del Arco, aterrizando con destreza sobre la calle, y se lanzaron hacia delante con imposible velocidad. En pocos momentos habían acortado las distancias con la enorme multitud y saltaron, su fuerza aumentada mágicamente levantándolas sobre el cielo nocturno y hacia la Residencia Presidencial.

Edea sintió a sus dos nuevas mascotas acercándose, su deseo de asesinar a quien habían sido ordenados, y sonrió. Cuando las criaturas llegaron, y Edea descendía hacia su carroza para comenzar el desfile, la bruja deshizo su dominio mental sobre Rinoa. La Hechicera sonrió con malicia al imaginar la aterrorizada mirada en la cara de la tonta chica cuando los Iguions descendieran sobre ella.

* * *

- ¡Mierda!- siseó Squall cuando las bestias, mitad dragón y mitad león, aterrizaron con precisión sobre el techo de la Residencia. Squall casi imaginó escuchar a Rinoa gritar sobre el aullido de la multitud, y por un instante quería salir corriendo y alcanzar los muros del edificio. Pero hacer eso ahora hubiera sido suicidio, con todos los guardias, sin mencionar que la misión sería puesta en peligro. Tampoco podía dejar que Rinoa muriera… 

El debate en la cabeza de Squall terminó el instante en que las puertas de la Residencia Presidencial se abrieron, seguidas por los brillantes fuegos artificiales y los renovados gritos de la multitud. Los guardias antidisturbios empujaban hacia atrás a la gente mientras un grupo de bailarines, hombres y mujeres, comenzaron a danzar frente a las puertas con precisa coordinación. Los bailarines estaban vestidos con atuendos extravagantes de color plateado y negro, y vestían máscaras sobre sus caras, mientras giraban y saltaban alrededor de la carroza que en esos momentos abandonaba el edificio y se internaba en la calle. Luces de neón cubrían el frente del vehículo, y brillantes llamas salían de dos antorchas a ambos costados de la carroza. La mismísima Edea se sentaba en el trono en el centro del vehículo, escoltada por otro par de antorchas a ambos costados, observando alegremente a sus nuevos esclavos.

Sin embargo, mientras Squall exploraba el vehículo, vio algo que le heló la sangre, algo imposible que no podía ser real. Squall pudo ver a un hombre que, por todo, debería estar muerto.

Parado alto y majestuoso sobre la carroza, Hyperion a su lado, abrigo blanco brillando con la luz de las antorchas, estaba Seifer Almasy.

* * *

-

* * *

Esto si que tomó demasiado tiempo. El problema es que estuve de vacaciones y por diez días no pude tocar la computadora, pero por fin volví y puedo dedicar algo de tiempo a escribir. El otro problema es que dentro de unos días comienzo la escuela de nuevo, así que voy a tener muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero voy a tratar de sacar un capítulo más de Réquiem y otro más de Children en pocos días.

Bueno, con este ya estamos a muy poco del final del primer libro. Ya se vienen los momentos decisivos, la pequeña aventura de Quistis, Zell y Selphie la voy a cubrir en el próximo capítulo, y después de eso... ¡Squall vs Seifer! les aseguro que va a ser algo que nunca se imaginaron.

Pensé en terminar este capítulo con el encierro de Quistis y su grupo, pero finalmente lo hice con la reaparición de Seifer. Como sea, este capítulo quedó bastante bien para mi gusto. La explicación de la misión fue, por supuesto, en la mansión de Caraway. ¿Alguno se imaginaría haciéndolo en plena calle, a la vista de todos? Jeh

Sinceramente no se qué más agregar sobre este capítulo, así que...

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	23. La Hechicera y El Caballero

Capítulo 19: La Hechicera y El Caballero

Quistis, Selphie y Zell podían ver el comienzo del desfile desde la ventana este del cuarto de invitados. Saliendo por la entrada principal de la Residencia, la carroza de la bruja comenzaba a avanzar por la calle en medio de un gran espectáculo de música y fuegos artificiales.

- ¡Ya empezó!- exclamó Selphie.

- Tenemos que apurarnos.- ordenó Quistis rápidamente.- Tiene que haber una salida de esta habitación. Caraway no instalaría un sistema electrónico si no tuviera una forma de escapar en caso de emergencia.

Zell y Selphie asintieron, y los tres comenzaron a buscar una salida. Zell fue directo hacia la ventana, buscando una forma de abrirla, mientras Selphie se agachaba bajo el escritorio, buscando algún botón secreto o interruptor.

Quistis, por otra parte, se detuvo a observar la habitación, buscando posible lugares para esconder algún interruptor o salida. La pared a la izquierda de la puerta estaba bloqueada por una larga biblioteca con cientos de libros. La Seed continuó hacia su izquierda, viendo la pared del fondo, también llena de libros. Frente a esta pared estaba el escritorio donde Irvine se había sentado, y al lado de este había un antiguo globo terráqueo. Sobre el escritorio, en la pared a la izquierda del mueble, había una pintura de una mujer bebiendo de una copa. Al lado de la pintura se encontraban las ventanas que daban al lado este, donde Zell se encontraba investigando.

Quistis se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta. Se detuvo a observar una estatua ubicada en un rincón, dentro de un agujero en la pared. Era la estatua de una mujer que tenía las dos manos frente a su pecho, como si sostuviera algo. Más aún, las manos estaban vacías. Al lado de esta estatua había una vitrina llena de copas de vino.

Una serie de insultos detuvo los pensamientos de Quistis, quien se giró para ver como Zell retiraba su mano de la ventana. Aparentemente, el artista marcial había intentado destruir la ventana con su puño, pero una barrera de electricidad lo había obligado a retirarse. Era obvio que resultaba imposible salir por la ventana.

Selphie, a su vez, salió de debajo del escritorio, negando con la cabeza. Quistis asintió.

- Sigamos buscando.- dijo la Seed.- No podemos quedarnos acá mientras Irvine y Squall esperan que detengamos el desfile. Tiene que haber una forma de salir.

- Hey, Quistis.- llamó Selphie. Quistis se giró hacia la pequeña Seed, quien estaba observando la pintura al lado del escritorio.- Esta pintura tiene algo.- Quistis se acercó hasta Selphie para observar el cuadro. Al lado, una patada de Zell chocó contra el vidrio, haciendo poco daño.

Quistis vio la pintura más detalladamente. Los rasgos de la mujer en la pintura parecían familiares. Quistis se giró hacia la estatua, con una idea apareciendo en su cabeza. Los rasgos de la mujer en la pintura eran muy parecidos a los de la estatua. La mujer en el cuadro bebía de una copa, y la estatua parecía sostener algo.

Quistis se dirigió hacia la vitrina al lado de la estatua, donde se encontraban las copas de vino. ¿Podría ser que…?

Abriendo la vitrina, la Seed sacó una de las copas del estante, y la colocó entre las manos de la estatua. Tan pronto como las manos sostuvieron la copa, los brazos de la estatua giraron varias veces, y con gran rapidez, la estatua se hundió dentro de la pared y giró, revelando un pasadizo secreto. Detrás había un túnel oscuro, iluminado débilmente por un sistema eléctrico en el techo.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Zell al revelarse el túnel.

- ¡Hey, no sabemos a donde lleva este pasadizo!- protestó Selphie, al ver que Quistis ya tenía un pie dentro del túnel.

- No hacemos nada con quedarnos acá.- replicó Zell, acercándose hasta donde estaba Quistis.

- No tenemos otra opción.- añadió Quistis.- Squall e Irvine esperan. ¡Vamos!

Quistis avanzó por el oscuro pasillo, seguida de cerca por Selphie y Zell. Al final del corredor, Quistis encontró una escalera que llevaba hacia abajo. Quistis, Selphie y Zell comenzaron a descender dentro de la penumbra. Descendieron hasta un par de tramos antes de encontrar otra escalera que llevaba más abajo. Sin detenerse, Quistis continuó hacia abajo. Segundos después, el sonido de agua corriente recibió a los Seeds. Más tarde, el grupo se encontró descendiendo dentro de las cloacas de Ciudad Deling. Quistis esperaba encontrar un lugar maloliente y desagradable, pero se sorprendió al encontrar agua relativamente limpia moviéndose por un canal en el centro del largo túnel donde habían caído.

Quistis examinó el área. Se encontraban en una intersección con forma de T. Largos túneles corrían hacia la izquierda y la derecha, y otro túnel caía perpendicularmente frente a ellos. Mientras observaba el lugar, la Seed se encontró con algo; un mapa encuadrado sobre la pared, diseñado para mostrar el camino a los trabajadores o a cualquier persona perdida en las alcantarillas. Selphie y Zell se acercaron mientras Quistis estudiaba el mapa. Parecía ser que los túneles estaban diseñados en una especie de pequeño laberinto, y el camino guiaba directamente hasta el Arco del Triunfo. Quistis comprobó la ruta una y dos veces, asegurándose de recordarla.

- Es una lástima que no podamos llevarnos el mapa.- comentó Quistis mientras comprobaba la ruta una vez más. Era lo suficientemente simple como para recorrerlo en pocos minutos, y llegar a tiempo antes de que la carroza pasara debajo del arco.

Zell sorpresivamente apareció entre Quistis y el mapa. Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Zell tomó el mapa con ambas manos y tiró con fuerza. La piedra suficientemente desgastada y erosionada, y la fuerza aumentada de sus enlaces, permitieron al Seed arrancar el cuadro de la piedra. Con un simple movimiento, Zell arrancó el mapa del cuadro.

- ¡Eso soluciona el problema!- exclamó Selphie felizmente. Quistis parpadeó, sorprendida, y luego asintió, sonriendo.

- Vamos.- ordenó, guiando al grupo hacia el corredor frente a ellos. El mapa indicaba que debían moverse hacia el norte.

Un estruendo sobre ellos atrapó la atención del grupo. Quistis levantó la vista al techo, sintiendo el sonido de un vehículo avanzando, seguido de varios pies golpeando el suelo.

- La Hechicera.- explicó Quistis, sabiendo que era lo único que podría causar ese sonido.- ¡Rápido!

* * *

Squall estaba paralizado al ver al espectro de Seifer Almasy, supuestamente muerto, de pie triunfante sobre la carroza de Edea. Observó mientras cientos de fuegos artificiales salían disparados, desde la misma multitud o detrás. Serpentinas, espectaculares explosiones de fuego y color, y los gritos y alientos de las personas llenaron el aire nocturno, pero Squall no prestaba atención, sus ojos no abandonaban la figura de Seifer.

Su rival levantó un puño en el aire, sosteniendo a Hyperion en triunfo, con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, como si estuviera en un sueño del cual no deseaba despertar nunca. Squall lo observó, y quedó paralizado al ver que los ojos de Seifer se dirigían hacia la multitud, pasando sobre Squall, quien rápidamente se había escondido detrás de un hombre gordo. Seifer regresó la vista al frente, sin mostrar signos de haber visto a Squall.

- ¡¿Qué mierda estás esperando?!- gritó Irvine en el oído de Squall.- ¡Rinoa podría morir!- squall asintió, reafirmando sus objetivos. Seifer tenía que esperar. Había que salvar a Rinoa.

La carroza comenzó a moverse, y la multitud la siguió, dándole a Squall e Irvine la oportunidad perfecta para pasar desapercibidos. Los dos Seed observaron como un grupo de guardias se movía para seguir, formando un perímetro de protección alrededor del vehículo, pero no del área detrás de este. Nadie notó a los dos adolescentes pasar por detrás del vehículo mientras la multitud avanzaba. Los dos corrieron hacia la puerta, cuyos guardias estaban observando el vehículo y no las calles frente a la Residencia. El grupo de guardias se giró para observar el camino mientras la carroza desaparecía por una calle.

Con un plan formulándose rápido en su cabeza, Squall golpeó a un hombre al azar en la multitud cerca de la puerta. En el estado emocional de las personas, incitado por la violencia y la pasión, el hombre reaccionó como Squall esperaba; golpeó a la persona más cercana en la dirección en la que había recibido el golpe. El puño no alcanzó a Squall, quien ya se había movido de su lugar, en lugar de eso alcanzó a otro hombre, que reaccionó de la misma manera. La pequeña pelea rápidamente se transformó en una batalla entre la multitud, todos contra todos dando y recibiendo golpes. Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, más un grupo de policías antidisturbios avanzaron, blandiendo bastones y cubriéndose con escudos, tratando de reprimir la pequeña guerra que se había creado.

Y en la confusión, Squall e Irvine pasaron la puerta sin ser detectados.

Los dos Seeds entraron en los terrenos de la Residencia, y Squall inmediatamente vio una ruta hacia el techo. El Seed apuntó hacia el camión estacionado a un costado del edificio, e Irvine asintió. El francotirador corrió y comenzó a trepar por las cajas que había en el suelo y sobre el camión.

Squall optó por un camino más rápido.

Con un simple salto, Squall se elevó varios metros, aterrizando sobre la caja más alta del camión, para luego dar otro salto hacia el costado desde la caja hacia el techo. Irvine, quien apenas estaba a mitad de camino, quedó con la boca abierta al ver que su compañero ya estaba en el techo, para luego reanudar la escalada más rápido.

- ¡Dale!- gritó Squall, pero no esperó por Irvine, en lugar de eso corrió hacia la misma escalera por la que Rinoa había subido minutos antes. Squall alcanzó la escalera, flexionando sus pies y dando un tercer salto, sus músculos mucho más poderoso por los enlaces levantándolo en el aire y aterrizando sobre el techo.

Squall pasó el aún humeante cuerpo de Deling y observó el área. Ni Rinoa ni los monstruos estaban a la vista. Sus ojos pronto encontraron manchas de sangre guiando dentro de la cámara más adelante. Irvine ya estaba alcanzando la escalera cuando Squall se lanzó hacia delante una vez más, entrando en el cuarto. Cargó a través de un pasillo y dentro de una habitación con cortinas blancas, donde encontró a las bestias.

Una de las criaturas mitad león mitad dragón rodeaba la cámara, mientras que la otra se cernía sobre el cuerpo de Rinoa en el suelo. La chica sangraba por varios horribles cortes sobre su cuerpo, y la criatura sobre ella abrió su boca, mostrando dientes manchados con la sangre de Rinoa.

Los dedos de Squall se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura de su gunblade, y su carga contra los monstruos fue una llena de furia. No sabía si Rinoa estaba viva o no, pero si estas bestias la habían asesinado, él mismo las cortaría en pedazos.

Squall levantó a Revolver sobre su cabeza, y el Iguion que rodeaba la cámara lanzó un siseo de advertencia. El otro monstruo había comenzado a girarse cuando Revolver descendió en un destructivo corte con dos manos. El gunblade chocó contra el costado de la bestia, y Squall apretó el gatillo, la explosión sacudiendo al monstruo. Sangre explotó de la herida del Iguion, salpicando a Squall en la cara, la chaqueta y el pecho.

El segundo Iguion saltó sobre Squall, intentando aplastarlo, pero el Seed se agachó y saltó, su puño izquierdo dirigiéndose hacia delante e impactando contra el pecho de la bestia en un destructivo golpe. El poder de los GF circulando por su brazo detuvo al monstruo en el aire, y Squall blandió su gunblade con su mano derecha, el filo de la espada impactando en el costado de la bestia y haciéndola volar a través de la cámara hasta chocar contra una pared.

El primer Iguion se giró hacia Squall y se abalanzó sobre él, pero el Seed saltó hacia un costado, llegando hasta el cuerpo de Rinoa. Pudo ver que el pecho de la chica se movía lentamente- todavía estaba viva, gracias a Hyne. Squall se giró hacia su enemigo, el cual había aterrizado frente a él. Squall saltó, evitando los enormes dientes del Iguion que se cerraban sobre él, y cayó sobre la espalda de la criatura. A una velocidad increíble, Squall giró a Revolver, la punta de la espada hacia abajo, y apuñaló con sus dos manos la espalda del monstruo. Más sangre saltó de las heridas, y la bestia se sacudió furiosa. Squall saltó hacia un costado, aterrizando sobre sus pies unos metros más lejos.

Squall se giró hacia su derecha cuando el segundo Iguion intentó apuñalarlo con sus garras, pero no pudo evitar recibir un poderoso cabezazo del primero en el hombro derecho, que lo hizo rodar por el suelo algunos metros. La bestia ya se cernía sobre Squall, lista para clavarle los dientes. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para la cabeza de Squall, quien estaba sobre sus rodillas sin poder esquivar o hacer nada para salvarse, pero entonces su cara simplemente explotó. El Iguion se echó hacia atrás, soltando un grito de furia y dolor al recibir el impacto de una poderosa granada en medio de su rostro.

Irvine deslizó otra granada dentro de su rifle, apuntando hacia la segunda bestia que ya se estaba acercando hacia Squall, y apretó el gatillo, el cartucho explotando en el costado de la bestia, obligándola a retroceder.

Squall se puso de pie, preparado para recibir al primer Iguion, que ya cargaba contra él a gran velocidad. La bestia saltó alto, y también lo hizo Squall, encontrando a su enemigo en el aire. Blandiendo a Revolver desde la derecha, el Seed lanzó un corte horizontal con ambas manos que impacto contra las garras de la bestia, la cual intentaba apuñalar a Squall. Al mismo tiempo, el guerrero apretó el gatillo, y la explosión destruyó gran parte de sus garras.

La bestia aterrizó, rugiendo de dolor por su pata destrozada y girando su cabeza a ambos lados en busca del Seed. Sin embargo, Squall seguía en el aire, y la bestia levantó la vista muy tarde, para ver como Squall caía sobre ella, Revolver descendiendo en un destructivo ataque directamente sobre la cabeza del monstruo, junto con la explosión del disparo, que desparramó sangre por todos lados.

El Iguion se desplomó sobre el suelo, aparentemente muerto.

Squall aterrizó sobre sus pies, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando la segunda bestia se lanzó hacia delante con sus dientes, intentando morderlo. El brazo izquierdo del Seed se lanzó hacia delante, intentando bloquear los dientes del monstruo, pero la criatura cerró su boca alrededor de su brazo. Tiró con furia, arrancando la chaqueta y la piel de Squall. El muchacho gritó de dolor, apretando los dientes, e intentó retirar su brazo, al mismo tiempo que hundía con fuerza la empuñadura de su gunblade contra la cabeza de su enemigo, pero el Iguion no iba a soltar tan fácilmente.

Irvine deslizó otras dos granadas dentro de su rifle y disparó. El primer proyectil explotó en el costado ya herido del monstruo, obligándolo a soltar el brazo de Squall, mientras que el segundo impactó de lleno en la cara de la bestia, haciéndola retroceder varios metros.

Squall observó su brazo herido; sangraba mucho y en algunos lugares la carne estaba expuesta, pero aún podía seguir luchando. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la bestia unos metros más adelante, rugiendo de dolor por los disparos de Irvine, sangrando por las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, y sus dientes chorreando con la sangre de Squall mezclada con la de Rinoa. Squall miró el cuerpo de Rinoa, y sintió como la furia regresaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, Squall se concentró.

Luz roja rodeó al Seed mientras que energía incandescente se formaba en el gunblade de Squall. El tiempo se hizo más lento, al igual que los movimientos del Iguion. A pesar de esto, los movimientos de Squall se hicieron más rápidos, cargando contra el monstruo, mientras que un rastro de energía blanca quedaba detrás de él y su arma y Squall brillaba con un aura naranja, ganando velocidad y fuerza con su técnica Límite única, Renzokuken.

Un corte ascendente desde la derecha se hundió en el costado del Iguion. Squall apretó el gatillo cuando Revolver conectó, y el arma destrozó las costillas del monstruo. Incluso cuando el Iguion comenzaba a recuperarse del golpe, Squall retiró la hoja y la blandió de nuevo, esta vez dentro de la boca abierta de la bestia. Otra explosión destruyó sus mandíbulas. Squall volvió a retirar su gunblade, blandiéndola desde la derecha en un corte horizontal que separó la pata delantera izquierda del Iguion. Squall lanzó otro corte ascendente que impactó en el pecho del monstruo, levantándolo varios metros en el aire.

Squall saltó hasta estar a la altura del monstruo, y giró, conectando una patada giratoria en el pecho del Iguion, la fuerza de su pierna mandando a volar a la criatura a través de la cámara hasta chocar contra una pared.

El tiempo regresó, y Squall aterrizó sobre sus pies, para luego caer sobre sus rodillas, respirando entrecortado. El primer Iguion en caer, aparentemente muerto, se levantó y se lanzó sobre Squall, pero dos granadas más de Irvine le explotaron en la cara, haciendo volar en pedazos su cráneo y salpicando sangre por todas partes. Squall ni siquiera se molestó en darse vuelta al escuchar la explosión, sino que su vista se encontraba en la bestia al final de la cámara.

El Iguion aún vivía, pero estaba en terribles condiciones, especialmente con su boca devastada. Intentaba levantarse, fracasando por la falta de una de sus piernas, pero Squall no lo iba a permitir. Poniéndose de pie, el Seed se levantó y caminó hasta el monstruo. Revolver se levantó una vez más sobre su cabeza, listo para acabar con el monstruo. Squall bajó su gunblade con todas sus fuerzas, la hoja impactando directamente en el cuello del Iguion al mismo tiempo que apretaba el gatillo. El filo y la explosión combinados separaron la cabeza del monstruo de su cuerpo, arrojando sangre por todos lados y acabando para siempre con el Iguion.

Con los monstruos acabados, Squall se giró hacia Rinoa, Irvine ya se encontraba a su lado. Squall se apresuró a llegar y se agachó a su lado, sacando una poción de dentro de su pequeño bolso. Abrió su boca y vertió el líquido dentro de la garganta de Rinoa. El fluido fue absorbido por el cuerpo de la chica, y sus ojos se abrieron. Ella observó primero a Irvine, luego a Squall, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a asomar.

- Ya se terminó.- le dijo Squall en un tono firme. El Seed se levantó, al igual que Irvine, pero Rinoa no se movió. Squall la observó, recordando el entrenamiento cuando se trataba de civiles. Rinoa había estado a punto de morir. Maldita sea, había perdido el conocimiento sabiendo que tal vez no se levantaría. Para civiles sin entrenamiento, sin experiencia del peligro y la muerte, tales eventos podrían ser devastadores.

- Tuve miedo.- susurró ella. Squall no se movió, solo la observó. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones; estrés y ayudar a las personas a controlarlo eran cosas que nunca había practicado. Inseguro de qué hacer, Squall simplemente escuchó.

- Tenía mucho miedo.- repitió Rinoa, sentándose, pero manteniendo la vista en el piso.- No… no pude combatirlas.

- Luchaste antes ¿no es así?- preguntó Squall. Rinoa asintió lentamente, y luego, sorprendiendo al Seed, la chica lo agarró por el brazo, como si necesitara la sensación de tocar a otra persona. Squall no se apartó cuando Rinoa lo sostuvo con ambas manos.

- No pude.- dijo ella, aún mirando el suelo y negando con la cabeza.- No pude combatirlas sola. Fue todo muy repentino, y yo estaba sola…- Squall asintió, dándose cuenta de que Rinoa siempre había luchado junto con sus aliados y amigos, con personas en las que podía confiar. Ella nunca había experimentado una batalla sola. No estaba preparada para esas circunstancias, no todavía.

Squall se giró por completo, y apoyó su mano libre en el hombro de Rinoa. La chica levantó la vista, encontrando la mirada de él.

- Rinoa, no me olvidé de tus órdenes.- dijo Squall.- Quedate a mi lado. Todo va a estar bien…

Rinoa lo miró a los ojos un momento, y asintió, reprimiendo un llanto. Sin más palabras, Squall la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Squall se giró hacia Irvine, quien permanecía en la puerta, de espaldas a ellos. Cuando el francotirador se giró, Squall creyó ver como le lanzaba un guiño. El Seed quedó momentáneamente confundido, pero luego recordó el comportamiento de Irvine hacia las mujeres. Squall frunció el ceño, imaginando que tan lejos llegaba el significado de ese gesto. El francotirador podría aprobar la manera en que Squall había consolado a Rinoa, pero eso no significaba que Squall estaba interesado en ella, o que intentaba "ganar puntos" o lo que fuera. Si Irvine pensaba que Squall se había acercado a Rinoa como él hacía con las mujeres, estaba completamente equivocado.

Squall tomó el gunblade del suelo, sacudiendo la mayor cantidad posible de sangre de la hoja, y la envainó. Luego limpió los restos de sangre que tenía sobre la cara con su mano, y sacó una poción dentro de su bolso, bebiendo el contenido por completo. Las heridas en su brazo izquierdo comenzaron a sanar, pero la piel desgarrada tardaría algún tiempo y tendría que vendarla. Después se observó por primera vez desde el combate. Estaba cubierto en la sangre seca de los monstruos con los que había luchado, con manchas sobre su pantalón, su chaqueta y remera. Squall maldijo internamente, esa era su ropa favorita.

- Encontré la escotilla que guía dentro de la torre del reloj.- explicó Irvine, apuntando con el pulgar sobre su hombro.- Está ahí atrás, en el pasillo.

Squall asintió, y el francotirador los guió hasta dicha escotilla, agachándose y abriéndola. La puerta se encontraba en el suelo, contra la pared, y revelaba una escalera que descendía hasta una oscura cámara circular. Irvine bajó primero, examinando el cuarto, y al ver que estaba limpio, hizo un gesto para que Squall y Rinoa bajaran. Rinoa descendió, y detrás de ella fue Squall, cerrando la puerta tras él. El Seed observó alrededor del cuarto; alrededor de media docena de pedestales metálicos estaban dispuestos de forma circular en la habitación, y cada uno llevaba una tapa de vidrio, cristales refractivos, y proyectores de luz. Los pedestales parecían ser proyectores holográficos, rodeando el reloj central. Squall también encontró algo más en un rincón; un lustroso rifle francotirador de alta calidad. El PSG1, Squall recordó, era el favorito en el ejército galbadiano, y uno de los mejores y más poderosos en el mundo. Caraway lo había elegido bien.

Squall se giró hacia Irvine, sosteniendo el rifle hacia delante.

- Irvine Kinneas, el resto es tuyo.- dijo Squall. El francotirador asintió, y tomó el rifle lentamente. Sus manos, con guantes sin dedos, se cerraron alrededor del cañón, tomando el rifle de las manos de Squall. Irvine comprobó el arma, y luego cruzó la habitación hasta un rincón solitario, donde se sentó, colocó su sombrero sobre su cara, y cerró los ojos. Squall consideró cómo había cambiado tan repentinamente, hasta que recordó las palabras de Irvine. Prepararse para el disparo.

Squall se sentó sobre uno de los pedestales, asegurándose de no interferir con la meditación de Irvine, y Rinoa se sentó frente a él, observando el suelo. Sin decir nada, el Seed sacó de dentro de su bolso un rollo de vendas, levantó su brazo izquierdo, y comenzó a vendar las heridas. La poción había ayudado a detener el sangrado, pero la piel aún no se había cerrado por completo, y si no vendaba su brazo esas heridas se podrían hacer más profundas y graves. Si por alguna razón Squall tuviera que volver a combatir esa noche, no podía arriesgarse a luchar así.

Squall terminó de atar las tiras, y observó su brazo; la chaqueta había sido desgarrada a la altura del antebrazo, donde ahora asomaban los vendajes, que empezaban a la altura del codo y terminaban en la muñeca. Finalizado el tratamiento de sus heridas, Squall levantó la vista hacia Rinoa. La chica había secado sus lágrimas, y ya no parecía tan asustada o al borde del colapso como antes. Las palabras del Seed habían tenido un claro impacto en su estado mental.

Pensar en Rinoa llevó a Squall a recordar el desfile, y a Seifer. ¿Él estaba vivo¿Qué significaba eso? Seifer debería haber sido ejecutado, pero ahora servía a la Hechicera. ¿Había hecho un trato con ella¿O peor, Seifer estaba siendo controlado? Squall había visto el poder que Edea tenía sobre la multitud… ¿Había hecho lo mismo con Seifer¿O él había decidido servirle por su cuenta?

- Rinoa.- dijo Squall, consiguiendo su atención. La chica levantó la mirada.

- Rinoa, Seifer está vivo.- le dijo, sin dar vueltas. Los ojos de Rinoa se abrieron muy grandes al escuchar el anuncio.- Estaba en el desfile con la Hechicera.- añadió Squall, haciendo que la chica lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Seifer sirve a la bruja?- preguntó Rinoa, confundida. Squall asintió.

- Conociéndolo, él me va a decir el por qué de ese acto si nos enfrentamos.- comentó Squall.- Si Irvine falla, voy a tener que pasar sobre él para llegar hasta Edea.

- ¿Estás… preparado?- preguntó Rinoa en voz baja, y Squall asintió.

- Si él está con la Hechicera, entonces eso lo hace mi enemigo.- replicó Squall, recordando su conversación con Irvine antes. Los enemigos se formaban por las circunstancias y el destino, no por ideología o moral.- Puede que termine matándolo.

- Matar es tan fácil para vos.- susurró Rinoa, bajando la vista hacia el suelo.- ¿Cómo te volviste de esta manera¿Ellos te entrenaron para matar?

- El Jardín me entrenó para reaccionar, luchar y ganar.- contestó Squall de forma sincera.- La habilidad para matar viene de la experiencia, y desafortunadamente matar es una de esas cosas que se vuelven fácil cuanto más lo hacés. Todos tienen su primera vez al matar a alguien. La diferencia entre los otros Seeds y yo es que yo maté a temprana edad.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Rinoa, con curiosidad.

- A los trece.- replicó Squall.- Seifer y yo juntos. Manchamos nuestras manos en el mismo día…

Squall se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

- Ahora no es momento para hablar de esto.- añadió luego de unos segundos de silencio.- Pero que yo tenga o no que luchar con Seifer depende de Irvine. Está en sus manos ahora…- Squall se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta donde Irvine estaba meditando. Al acercarse más, Squall se dio cuenta de algo. El francotirador no estaba sentado en una posición tranquila…

Estaba temblando.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Squall, preocupado. Irvine parecía a punto de perder el control.

- No…- susurró Irvine, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él levantó la vista hacia Squall.

- No… No puedo.

* * *

Quistis guió a su grupo a través de las alcantarillas hacia el arco. Sin embargo, el sonido del desfile sobre ellos solo hacía crecer su sentimiento de urgencia. Ellos rápidamente encontraron el camino a través de los caminos ramificados del laberinto que eran las cloacas, girando en intersecciones mientras Quistis seguía el mapa que Zell había conseguido.

Momentos después, los tres Seed encontraron el camino bloqueado por barras que cortaban el túnel. No dejándose detener por algo menos como hierro grueso, Zell agarró las barras y las dobló, usando toda su fuerza para crear un agujero entre el metal lo suficientemente grande para que los tres pudieran pasar. El grupo apuró el paso, muy poco atrasados por la barrera de metal.

Luego de otra barrera metálica y más intersecciones, el grupo atravesó un túnel a solo cien metros del arco. Quistis, quien iba adelante, se detuvo al notar algo raro en aquella sección de la alcantarilla. Había algo sucio en aquella zona, más sucio que en otras partes.

Selphie y Zell también se detuvieron, notando lo mismo. En un solo movimiento, los nunchaku de Selphie salieron de detrás de su espalda y Quistis desenrolló su látigo, mientras que Zell se extendió en su posición de artes marciales preferida; mano izquierda frente a su cara y mano derecha sobre su pecho, pierna izquierda adelante y pierna derecha atrás, manteniendo el peso del cuerpo bien balanceado entre ambas piernas.

Selphie fue la primera en ver la amenaza, girándose para ver como algo oscuro e indefinido apareció frente a ella, como una sombra sin origen. Risa maligna sonó alrededor de los Seeds mientras más sombras aparecían, de forma humanoide y con largos dedos como garras.

- Creeps.- explicó Selphie, recordando su educación en el Jardín de Trabia. Zell y Quistis le devolvieron una mirada de sorpresa, no esperando que ella reconociera a los monstruos.

- Son sombras malignas.- explicó Selphie rápidamente.- Viven solo en lugares oscuros. Vienen en grandes cantidades, pero son débiles. ¡Podemos con ellas!

Una de las sombras le devolvió una mueca malévola a Selphie, y la pequeña Seed fue golpeada por una ráfaga de electricidad. Ella saltó hacia atrás, sorprendida por el ataque pero sin ninguna herida grave, contraatacando con un giro de su nunchaku, la barra metálica golpeando a la sombra justo en la cara y haciéndola retroceder con un grito de dolor.

Quistis se agachó, dejando escapar un zarpazo de las garras del Creep y conectando una patada frontal en el centro de lo que parecía ser su pecho, la planta de su pie obligando a la criatura a retroceder. Saltando hacia atrás, la Seed aprovechó el momento para invocar un hechizo y lanzar una bola de fuego que impactó directamente contra su enemigo. El monstruo dejó escapar un grito de sufrimiento mientras caía al suelo, sus brazos extendidos hacia delante. Y luego, simplemente se desvaneció.

Zell recibió un impacto de electricidad de parte de una de las criaturas, concentrándose en resistir el poco dolor que había sentido. Un segundo Creep apareció frente al artista marcial, preparado para atraparlo con sus garras, pero una patada descendente en la cabeza del monstruo, aplastándola contra el suelo y desvaneciéndola. El resto de las criaturas avanzó, y Zell las recibió.

Los dos Creeps que atacaron a Selphie murieron rápidamente. La pequeña Seed acabó con una con un giro de su nunchaku, la barra de metal aplastando la cabeza del monstruo contra el suelo de la alcantarilla, mientras que un hechizo Fire incineró a la segunda criatura cuando apenas había comenzado a avanzar.

Quistis tomó la cadena de su látigo y lo extendió con ambas manos frente a ella, atrayendo la atención de los Creeps que avanzaban. Concentrándose, la chica buscó la magia que conocía. No los hechizos comunes, sino aquellos que ella había aprendido por su cuenta. Seleccionando un hechizo aprendido de los Glacial Eyes que había combatido en las montañas de Balamb, se concentró en canalizar la energía.

El Creep más cercano comenzó a avanzar, pero resultó empalado por un rayo de luz, disparado desde los ojos de Quistis. La Seed se giró y desintegró al instante a una segunda criatura con su técnica Laser Eye. Quistis entonces buscó un hechizo diferente mientras los monstruos avanzaban. Los Kedachiki en los bosques de Balamb eran criaturas peligrosas, no solo por sus redes para atrapar presas sino también por su habilidad para controlar ondas de sonido. Ese poder era algo que Quistis había aprendido en su entrenamiento, y tocando la magia dentro de su mente, ondas de sonido se expandieron desde su cuerpo y hacia las criaturas, lanzadas hacia atrás y atontadas por la poderosa Magia Azul de Quistis.

Quistis aprovechó para atacar a sus aturdidos enemigos. La punta filosa del látigo se disparó hacia delante, cortando horizontalmente a uno de los Creeps, asesinándolo en el acto. Las criaturas se recuperaron rápido y reagruparon, avanzando de nuevo e intentando atrapar con sus garras. Las ondas de sonido se expandieron nuevamente, aturdiendo a los monstruos, y Quistis desintegró a una de las sombras con su hechizo Laser Eye. Quistis comenzaba a respirar más agitadamente; Magia Azul era mucho más efectiva que los hechizos normales, pero el uso tan seguido tomaba mucha energía de parte de Quistis. Afortunadamente, aquellos Creeps que habían intentado enfrentar a Quistis ahora se retiraban, temiendo algún otro ataque.

La furia de Zell, sus puños, patadas y algunos cabezazos rápidamente acabaron con las criaturas a su alrededor. Unas pocas pudieron escapar de sus golpes, el resto se había desvanecido por completo. En pocos minutos, el túnel había quedado limpio de amenazas.

- ¡Rápido!- gritó Quistis, reanudando la marcha luego de haber perdido tanto tiempo. A toda velocidad, el grupo avanzó hacia el final de las alcantarillas, justo debajo del arco. No les quedaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

La carroza de Edea había completado el circuito inicial y estaba regresando hacia la avenida principal. La bruja se reclinó contra su silla, observando a la multitud mientras se acercaba al Arco del Triunfo. Sobre la Residencia Presidencial, ella vio la torre del reloj emerger del edificio, proyectando hologramas de bailarines y payasos sobre el cielo nocturno. Edea se preguntó si eso había sido obra de Deling. Una lástima que tuviera que deshacerse de él, pero era un simple idiota entrometido.

Edea se giró hacia su caballero, de pie orgulloso a su lado. Él ya no observaba la multitud, sino hacia el cielo nocturno.

- Estás esperando algo.- comentó Edea. Seifer volvió la vista hacia ella, sonriendo.

- Así es, mi Hechicera.- replicó él.- Pude ver a alguien muy especial entre la gente. Alguien a quien quiero mostrar mi nuevo poder y gloria.- Seifer se giró hacia las personas en las calles, riendo entre dientes y apretando fuerte su gunblade.

- ¿Podés verme, Squall?- Seifer le preguntó al viento.- ¿Ves en lo que me convertí? Solo te necesito a vos, un último duelo, y mi sueño va a estar completado...

* * *

Squall observaba a Seifer y a la carroza donde su antiguo rival y la bruja, y al mismo tiempo le hablaba a Irvine. Alrededor de ellos, los hologramas brillantes bailaban y giraban, dando a los asesinos el mejor camuflaje.

- ¡Irvine!- rugió Squall, sacudiendo al francotirador por el hombro mientras el vehículo se aproximaba al arco. Squall podía ver las luces desde lo alto de la torre del reloj. Tenía que sacar a Irvine de su ataque de nervios en ese momento, o perderían la única oportunidad.

- No puedo.- dijo Irvine, negando con la cabeza, su voz temblando con vergüenza y miedo.- Siempre soy así. Me pongo nervioso en el momento de la acción.- negó con la cabeza.- Hago chistes, trato de actuar tranquilo, pero al final…- Irvine levantó la vista hacia Squall.

- No puedo controlar la presión.- susurró él.

- Olvidate de eso, Irvine.- replicó Squall, maldiciendo su falta de entrenamiento diplomático.- Solo dispará.- El francotirador estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, y Squall no sabía que decir para calmarlo y que disparara. Era muy simple. Solo disparar.

- Mi disparo, la Hechicera.- dijo Irvine, casi ignorando a Squall.- Voy a pasar a la historia. Todo está puesto en este disparo. Es… es demasiado.

Squall se giró para mirar hacia el arco. El Seed pudo ver como las rejas caían, en ambos extremos, atrapando la carroza de la Hechicera. Edea se levantó, furiosa, y observó la trampa sin poder creerlo. Quistis había completado su parte del plan justo a tiempo. ¡Ahora Squall tenía que hacer que Irvine disparara!

- ¡Suficiente, dispará!- ordenó Squall.

- ¡No puedo, maldita sea!- replicó Irvine.

- Irvine.- dijo Rinoa en voz baja, apareciendo detrás de Squall. El francotirador le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo el cambio en su voz en contraste con el tono duro de Squall.

- Tranquilo.- dijo ella, agachándose a su lado.- Tenés que recordar, todos cuentan con vos.- Squall la miró sorprendido, e Irvine pareció relajarse. Rinoa no conocía los detalles de la misión, pero entendía lo suficiente para decirle lo correcto a Irvine. Era ese extraño poder para llegar a las personas, el mismo que había usado con Squall para llevarlo a la pista de baile.

- No me importa si fallás.- dijo Rinoa.- Ninguno de nosotros. Lo que sea que suceda, dejale el resto a Squall. Pensá en el disparo como… una señal. Para que todos se muevan.

- ¿Una señal?- susurró Irvine.

- Si.- replicó ella, asintiendo.- Solo una señal.

- Solo una señal.- repitió Irvine, levantando el rifle y apoyándolo contra su hombro. Lentamente, apoyó el barril contra borde del techo. Edea apareció en la mira. Cualquiera fuese el truco que Rinoa había usado, parecía funcionar. Todo sentimiento de responsabilidad o repercusión abandonaron la mente de Irvine. Solo una señal.

Irvine respiró profundo, y disparó.

Hubo un destello azul cuando Edea levantó su mano, fácilmente desviando el proyectil con una barrera mágica. La mujer había sido afortunada de haber previsto el ataque- la bala le habría partido el corazón y asesinado instantáneamente. Sonrió con satisfacción al mirar a la torre. Que astutos…

Irvine se desplomó.

- Fallé.- murmuró, sorprendido ante algo que no había pasado desde los primeros días de su entrenamiento. Había tenido un objetivo en la mira, muerto sin dudas, y no lo había asesinado.

- No es tu culpa.- respondió Squall, poniéndose de pie. Él observó primero a Rinoa, y luego a Irvine.

- Cuidá a Rinoa.- ordenó Squall, para luego saltar del borde de la torre. Aterrizando sin problemas sobre el techo, Squall se lanzó hacia delante a increíble velocidad. Alcanzó el podio donde Edea había hecho su anunció, y en un solo movimiento desenvainó su gunblade. Abajo, la simple pelea se había transformado en una batalla campal entre la policía galbadiana y los civiles, los primeros reprimiendo con bastones a los últimos. No parecía un lugar seguro para caer, los disturbios habían llegado hasta los terrenos de la Residencia.

Squall no tenía demasiado tiempo, así que con un simple "a la mierda", saltó sobre el balcón. Mientras caía, Squall vio a un policía galbadiano, golpeando a uno de los civiles con su bastón, y levantó su gunblade. El policía lanzó al hombre al suelo, y vio la sombra de Squall descendiendo. El hombre levantó la vista y vio al Seed cayendo a toda velocidad, justo a tiempo para abrir la boca asustado y levantar su escudo.

Los brazos de Squall se lanzaron hacia delante, Revolver chocando contra el escudo al tocar el suelo frente al policía agachado, los músculos encantados del Seed absorbiendo el impacto. La fuerza bajo la caída y la magia en los músculos de Squall aplastaron al hombre, rompiendo su brazo y abriendo una profunda fisura en el escudo. Squall se levantó del suelo mientras más policías trataban de atraparlo, atrapar al hombre que había atacado a su compañero. Sin embargo, los disturbios alrededor fueron más que suficientes para mantener a los hombres lejos Squall los segundos suficientes.

El Seed se agachó entre la confusión, pasando policías y personas luchando, hasta encontrar un auto descapotable cerca. Un policía estaba sacando a un hombre del auto, golpeándolo con su bastón. Squall se lanzó hacia delante, esquivando a un policía que trataba de embestirlo, y saltando sobre el asiento de atrás. Antes de que el policía que golpeaba al conductor pudiera reaccionar, Squall ya se había sentado sobre el asiento y encendido el motor, agradecido de que las llaves aún estuvieran puestas.

Segundos después, el auto salió a toda velocidad fuera de la Residencia y dentro de la calle. Squall estaba preocupado de tener que esquivar civiles, pero se sorprendió al ver que la policía y el ejército, a pesar del caos dentro de la Residencia, habían logrado mantener un perímetro controlado. La avenida principal de la ciudad estaba vacía, pero se veían a lo lejos docenas de vehículos de policías y militares bloqueándose entre ellos, y oficiales discutiendo. Squall estaba seguro de que Caraway había modificado las órdenes para que se retrasaran unos a otros, y así darle a los Seed una oportunidad. Agradeciendo en silencio, Squall aceleró, sin perder un segundo.

El arco apareció frente a Squall a menos de cien metros de distancia. Tirando del freno de mano, Squall hizo derrapar al auto hacia la carroza. El vehículo desaceleró, las ruedas chillando mientras se deslizaba, hasta chocar contra las barras de hierro de la reja. Squall saltó hacia delante, pasando a través de las barras metálicas, casi sin sentir el impacto. Un segundo salto lo llevó hasta la carroza, donde Edea estaba de pie y en calma. La Hechicera podría haberse ido antes de que él llegara, pero en lugar de eso estaba de pie, observándolo con absoluta tranquilidad.

Edea mostró una sonrisa sarcástica y entrecerró los ojos, y el Seed pudo ver por primera vez que sus ojos eran de color ámbar. Lo segundo que Squall pudo ver fue a la figura a su lado, arrodillado como un vasallo leal, su mano derecha sosteniendo su gunblade.

Seifer también sonreía, aunque la suya era una de anticipación, alegría y triunfo. Con dramatismo, Seifer se levantó, su abrigo blanco agitado por el viento mientras se ponía de pie. Él levantó su gunblade triunfante, la hoja plateada de Hyperion brillando con la luz de las antorchas. Entre los ojos de Seifer estaba la cicatriz que había recibido de Squall, reflejada en la cara de su rival. Los ojos grises de Seifer se encontraron con los azules de Squall. Luego de varios momentos de ambos rivales observándose, Seifer tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

- Entonces, así es como termina.- preguntó Seifer, observando a Squall de nuevo.- Oh, sabía que te vería pronto, y cuando te ví entre la multitud, de alguna manera supe que nos volveríamos a encontrar antes de que la noche se terminara.- Levantó su mano izquierda, cerrándola en un puño.

- Y ahora, acá estamos, rivales destinados.- continuó Seifer.- Desde la que nos conocimos, sabía que este día iba a llegar. Tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué te parece, Squall?- Seifer hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda, indicando la carroza.

Squall no respondió. En lugar de eso, desenvainó a Revolver. Eso era respuesta suficiente. Seifer observó la hoja emergiendo de su vaina, el sonido del filo contra la funda produciendo un sonido peligroso, y rió.

- ¡Así es!- gritó Seifer, golpeando el aire con su puño libre.- ¡Vamos, como siempre tuvo que ser!- Squall se encogió de hombres, y la sonrisa de Seifer se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

- Estoy sorprendido.- respondió Squall, negando con la cabeza.- Te volviste el perro faldero de la Hechicera.- Seifer respondió con una risa despectiva.

- Prefiero el término "caballero", Squall.- replicó Seifer, apuntando a su enemigo con Hyperion.- Está a mi alcance ahora, no lo ves¡Este es mi sueño, como siempre tuvo que ser¡Soy el caballero de Edea, y voy a ser recordado por todos los tiempos!- Seifer terminó su discurso abriendo su palma izquierda, dejando escapar una bola de fuego. Squall se lanzó hacia un costado, dejando pasar el hechizo, y Revolver se levantó sobre su cabeza, bloqueando un corte descendente de Hyperion.

Squall contestó con una patada izquierda frontal hacia el estomago de Seifer, obligándolo a retroceder por la fuerza del golpe. Blandiendo su gunblade desde arriba, Squall lanzó un corte con ambas manos hacia el costado izquierdo de la cabeza de Seifer, pero este logró interponer el filo de Hyperion contra el de Revolver, quedando ambos rivales cara a cara. El caballero giró sus manos, obligando a la hoja de Revolver contra el suelo y contraatacando con un corte angular ascendente hacia la cadera derecha de Squall. El Seed saltó hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque por muy poco y blandiendo hacia arriba su gunblade, desviando un segundo corte descendente hacia el costado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Seifer saltó hacia atrás y regresó, cargando a toda velocidad con una estocada horizontal hacia el pecho de Squall. Este saltó varios metros en el aire, levantando su gunblade sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a acabar con Seifer con un corte descendente, cuando este también saltó, interceptando al Seed con una estocada antiaérea con una sola mano. Reaccionando lo más rápido posible, Squall giró la cadera, logrando que la hoja de Hyperior apenas lo cortara sobre las costillas derechas. Seifer, sin embargo, lanzó su mano izquierda libre hacia delante, atrapando a Squall por el cabello y, girando aún en el aire, lo arrojó contra el suelo. Squall chocó fuerte contra el piso de la carroza, rodando varios metros mientras Seifer aterrizaba sin problemas.

- Primera sangre.- comentó Seifer, observando las manchas rojo carmesí sobre la hoja de Hyperion y sonriendo. Squall se había puesto de pie, y del costado de su cabeza brotaba sangre, producto del golpe.- ¡Squall, ahí voy!

El caballero cargó, y Squall fue hacia delante también. Hyperion se levantó en un corte ascendente derecho increíblemente rápido. Squall lo desvió fácilmente, anticipando el próximo movimiento de su enemigo. Seifer se giró, atacando con una patada giratoria derecha, pero Squall ya se había agachado, esquivando la pierna y contraatacando con un gancho izquierdo que impactó directo en la mandíbula de Seifer, lanzándolo hacia atrás. El caballero retrocedió, perdiendo un poco su balance por el golpe, pero tuvo que ajustar su posición cuando el gunblade de Squall cortó con fuerza. Hyperion trabajó rápida y desesperadamente, defendiendo a Seifer de media docena de cortes mientras el caballero lograba estabilizarse.

Squall retrajo su arma incluso cuando Seifer se movió para bloquearla. El gunblade se levantó por encima de la cabeza de Squall, y se lanzó hacia delante en un brutal corte en dirección a la cabeza de Seifer. El caballero vio el corte, blandiendo a Hyperion sobre su cabeza. Los dos gunblades se encontraron altos en el aire, y las chispas volaron en todas las direcciones mientras el sonido de ambos filos chocando llenaba el aire nocturno. Seifer atrapó por la remera a Squall con su mano izquierda, tirando fuerte para atraerlo y sonriendo malignamente antes de escupirle los ojos.

Squall se lanzó hacia atrás, levantando su brazo derecho para sacarse la saliva de los ojos lo cegaba. Cuando el Seed pudo ver de nuevo, se encontró con Seifer cargando a toda velocidad hacia él, Hyperion cortando con fuerza. Ahora era Squall quien luchaba fuera de balance, Revolver trabajando rápido para bloquear y desviar cada estocada y corte de Seifer. Squall logró detener la primera serie de ataques con brillantes esquives y bloqueos. Seifer retrocedió y volvió, lanzando un corte horizontal con una sola mano buscando el cuello de Squall, pero este ya había logrado mantener su posición y agacharse justo a tiempo. Revolver se lanzó hacia delante horizontalmente, y Seifer tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar recibir un corte mortal. Aún así, Revolver logró abrir una rasgadura en su abrigo y una herida en el costado izquierdo del caballero, su sangre manchando la ropa, el abrigo, y el suelo de la carroza.

Ignorando la herida y la sangre que salía de esta, Seifer volvió a cargar hacia delante, tomando la ventaja en el combate, apuñalando y cortando con Hyperion en una serie de rápidos y precisos movimientos. Squall, sin embargo, conocía el estilo personalizado de pelea que Seifer había desarrollado durante su entrenamiento, y fácilmente bloqueó los rápidos golpes, anticipando muchos de ellos antes de que comenzaran. La sonrisa del caballero desapareció, transformándose en frustración cuando cada uno de sus ataques fue esquivado ágilmente o bloqueado por la hoja de su enemigo. Squall lanzó su propio contraataque, bloqueando los golpes de Seifer y apuñalando con su gunblade dentro de los espacios que el caballero dejaba. Pronto Seifer se vio obligado a retroceder y defenderse tanto como había atacado.

Seifer se agachó, esquivando un corte horizontal izquierdo de Revolver hacia su cuello, respondiendo con una estocada hacia el estomago de Squall. El Seed se movió hacia un costado esquivando la puñalada y hacia atrás para evitar el corte lateral siguiente, fuera del alcance de su enemigo. Squall levantó su gunblade en una guardia cruzada sobre su pecho al ver que Seifer volvía a levantar su mano izquierda, disparando otra bola de fuego. El hechizo explotó contra la hoja de la espada, pero a diferencia del duelo de entrenamiento, los enlaces de Squall lo mantuvieron en pie. El fuego se disipó rápidamente y Squall se preparó para atacar de nuevo, deteniéndose al ver que su enemigo ya no se encontraba frente a él.

Sintiendo peligro detrás de él, Squall se agachó justo a tiempo para que Hyperion pasara sobre su cabeza. El caballero había usado el fuego como una distracción para ganar la espalda de Squall y atacar por detrás. Seifer recuperó su gunblade y lanzó un corte descendente hacia el Seed agachado. Squall se movió hacia su derecha, la hoja de Hyperion chocando contra el suelo, y el Seed se giró, enfrentando a su enemigo con una patada circular izquierda. Seifer lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, evitando ser golpeado por muy poco y perdiendo su balance. Squall, aprovechando la oportunidad, cargó nuevamente, Revolver cortando y apuñalando, y Seifer se encontró nuevamente luchando por mantener su posición mientras desviaba el asalto de Squall.

La sonrisa de Seifer había desaparecido por completo. La batalla no había progresado como él esperaba.

- No está mal.- admitió Seifer, retrocediendo algunos pasos sin dejar de observar a su enemigo. Squall no dijo nada en respuesta al comentario. Seifer estaba luchando bien, mucho mejor que cualquier Seed podría haber esperado, pero para Squall que había luchado contra Seifer desde que ambos habían entrado en el Jardín, el caballero no estaba al máximo. Seifer parecía demasiado confiado en la pelea, demasiado agresivo y no estaba anticipando los movimientos de su oponente, parecía esperar que cada ataque acabara con el combate en ese mismo momento. Era una pequeña debilidad, una que no habría importado con cualquier otro enemigo, pero contra alguien tan habilidoso como Squall significaba la diferencia entre las fuerzas de ambos guerreros.

Seifer cargó nuevamente a toda velocidad, saltando en el aire y levantando a Hyperion sobre su cabeza. Squall sabía lo que iba a suceder; Seifer no atacaría con un corte descendente, sino que lo usaría con un engaño para atacar en otra dirección. Anticipando su ataque, Squall lo observó descender, pero no levantó su gunblade para bloquear el ataque.

Cuando Seifer comenzó a girar en el aire, Squall estaba preparado. Hyperion bajó y lanzó un corte ascendente, que un bloqueo sobre la cabeza nunca lo hubiese detenido. Squall, sin embargo, había saltado también y girado, encontrando la hoja de su enemigo en un corte similar. Chispas volaron cuando ambos gunblades chocaron en la noche, y antes de que Seifer pudiera reaccionar, la pierna izquierda de Squall golpeó con fuerza las costillas de Seifer. El caballero, habiendo esperado que el engaño terminara la batalla, cayó hacia atrás sorprendido y confundido, tratando desesperadamente de recuperarse y defenderse.

Squall no le daría la oportunidad, sin embargo, acortando la distancia y cruzando su arma con la de su enemigo. Seifer comenzó a retroceder e intentando girar a Hyperion, pero Squall lo siguió, manteniéndose cerca. El Seed levantó la hoja de Revolver, empujando al gunblade de su enemigo hacia arriba y encontrando el espacio perfecto. Seifer apenas había recuperado su hoja para cortar hacia abajo cuando Squall acortó el poco espacio entre ambos, golpeando con la empuñadura de su arma el costado de la cabeza de Seifer. El caballero se tambaleó al sentir el impacto amplificado por la fuerza de los GFs, cayó sobre su espalda cuando Squall lo golpeó con la empuñadura nuevamente, justo en la sien izquierda de Seifer. El caballero se desplomó sobre el suelo, prácticamente inconsciente.

- Perdiste, Seifer.- dijo Squall, negando con la cabeza. Squall le dio la espalda al caballero, enfrentando a Edea, pausando solo para secar la sangre que caía del costado de su cabeza.

- Un Seed.- comentó Edea, observando a Squall. La Hechicera frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.- Una semilla maldita, plantada en un Jardín agotado…

* * *

Soldados galbadianos y la policía aún seguían discutiendo sobre las órdenes, pero la mayoría de ellos había comenzado a movilizarse hacia los disturbios en el arco. Habían recibido reportes de que alguien estaba atacando a Edea, y tenían que responder.

Lo harían, si no hubiese sido por esos malditos disturbios.

No era culpa de las personas que estaban causando el alboroto, ni siquiera de aquellos que habían estado luchando dentro y alrededor de la Residencia Presidencial. Era simplemente el resultado de la influencia mágica de Edea desviada. Antes, su poder mágico había despertado sentimientos de felicidad y reverencia, la sorpresiva caída de las rejas y la subsiguiente batalla dentro del arco había cambiado las emociones de Edea a furia y cólera. Como efecto secundario, el cambio de emociones había afectado a aquellos bajo su influencia mágica.

Esto había resultado en un masivo motín cuando las personas bajo la influencia de Edea fueron invadidas con sentimientos de ira. La policía y el ejército habían sido influenciados parcialmente, lo que resultó en respuestas agresivas hacia los disturbios. A través de la ciudad, combates cuerpo a cuerpo se desarrollaban entre ciudadanos y policías, y entre el caos, las tropas galbadianas estaban teniendo problemas para avanzar hacia el arco e intervenir. A pesar de todo, para la fuerza de asesinato, esto había resultado beneficioso. Con la policía y el ejército ocupados con los problemas, Irvine y Rinoa había logrado abandonar la Residencia entre la confusión. Ahora, mientras los dos cruzaban el parque por el cual habían caminado antes Squall e Irvine, Rinoa observaba hacia el centro de la ciudad, hacia el arco.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo.- ella le dijo a Irvine, quien negó con la cabeza.

- Squall puede solo.- respondió él.- Además, no hay forma de que lleguemos hasta la puerta con toda la confusión.

- ¡Pero no lo podemos dejar!- exclamó Rinoa.- ¿Y si la Hechicera es demasiado poderosa? Y si el ejército llega antes de que él termine?

- ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer!- replicó Irvine, negando con la cabeza.- Hay un ejército de personas y soldados luchando entre el parque y el arco, resulta imposible pasar. Además, él es un Seed de Balamb, es más que capaz de manejarlo. ¡No podemos hacer nada!

- ¡Cobarde!- gritó Rinoa con una mirada venenosa. Irvine retrocedió como si hubiese recibido un golpe. Antes de que pudiera responder, Rinoa había comenzado a correr hacia el arco.

- ¡Rinoa!- gritó Irvine, pero la chica continuó corriendo. Sus palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza. El francotirador no quería ser llamado cobarde de nuevo, y además Squall había confiado en él para cuidar a Rinoa.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Irvine comenzó a correr detrás de Rinoa.

* * *

Los ojos de Squall encontraron los de Edea en una breve batalla de voluntades. La Hechicera y el Seed se observaron, pasando varios segundos con ninguno de los dos moviéndose. Squall enterró su mirada dentro de la maldad sin fin de Edea, y Edea pudo ver la fría determinación de Squall.

Squall fue el primero en romper el hechizo, cargando sorpresiva y ferozmente, Revolver levantándose para cortar a Edea. El Seed se mantuvo alerta, observando a Edea en busca de cualquier movimiento pero la Hechicera no hizo nada mientras Squall acortaba la distancia entre ellos. El gunblade bajó a toda velocidad, y entonces Edea levantó su mano.

Un escudo de energía azul se formó bajo la espada de Squall al caer, y el gunblade chocó y se detuvo como su hubiese golpeado una piedra. Sin sorprenderse, Squall recuperó su arma y atacó de nuevo, un corte a la zona baja. La mano de Edea fue hacia abajo, fácilmente desviando el golpe. Squall cortó nuevamente, y Edea bloqueó el ataque una tercera vez.

Detrás de su escudo mágico, Edea sonrió, y su mano derecha se levantó hacia Squall mientras este levantaba su gunblade por cuarta vez. Magia negra se disparó a través del brazo de Edea y contra el Seed, atravesando la defensa de sus enlaces y arrojándolo a través de la carroza. Squall aterrizó contra el suelo y rodó hasta el borde del vehículo, humo saliendo de su cuerpo mientras se levantaba. Dolor recorrió por todo su cuerpo, pero Squall ignoró las quemaduras en su pecho y preparó su arma. Aún así, la facilidad con la que Edea había detenido sus ataques lo preocupaba.

Squall rodó hacia un costado al ver levantada la mano de Edea una vez más, esquivando una ráfaga de electricidad que cayó justo donde él había estado de pie. El Seed no tuvo tiempo de esquivar otros dos truenos que chocaron contra él a continuación, haciéndolo rugir de dolor al sentir la electricidad quemar su cuerpo y golpear contra el suelo. Squall levantó la vista, encontrando la sonrisa maligna de Edea, entendiendo que la hechicera había utilizado magia para amplificar la cantidad de hechizos lanzados. El Seed se levantó al instante, controlando el dolor y buscando en su propio poder mágico uno de sus hechizos más poderosos.

El aire frío de un hechizo Blizzara se formó alrededor de Edea, pero la Hechicera simplemente expandió ambos brazos ampliamente, formando un anillo de fuego a su alrededor y cancelando el conjuro antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla. El frío se disipó, y Edea contraatacó, apuntando ambas manos hacia Squall. El anillo de fuego se concentró en las manos de la mujer y se dispararon hacia el Seed.

Squall rápidamente preparó otro hechizo, una barrera antimagia, Shell. Una barrera protectora multicolor se formó alrededor de Squall, recibiendo directamente el impacto de las llamas. El escudo explotó junto con el ataque, y Squall pronto comenzó a concentrar el poder de un hechizo Fira. El suelo de la carroza se sacudió con violencia mientras una llamarada cruzaba debajo del piso y se levantaba bajo Edea en un gran tornado de fuego. La Hechicera levantó una mano, creando un muro de hielo frente a ella. Las llamas sisearon y una cortina de vapor se levantó en el lugar donde ambos hechizos se habían encontrado.

Squall se lanzó hacia un costado cuando un pilar de fuego se levantó en el lugar donde él había estado. Poniéndose de pie al instante, Squall cargó una vez más, su gunblade a un costado preparado para cortar hacia arriba. Moviéndose a velocidad inhumana, el Seed esquivó otros dos hechizos Thunder saltando hacia los costados y logró acercarse hasta Edea. Revolver se levantó desde la derecha, cortando hacia la cadera izquierda de la bruja, pero una vez más chocó contra su escudo mágico. Edea sonrió, y con asombrosa velocidad disparó su mano hacia delante, enterrando sus afiladas uñas en el pecho del Seed.

Squall fue lanzado hacia atrás mientras una explosión de dolor recorría por completo todo su cuerpo. El Seed chocó contra el suelo, sintiendo como se debilitaba mientras un dolor insoportable corría por sus venas. Él comenzó a toser sangre, dándose cuenta de que había sido envenenado. Había hechizos que podían hacer eso, entre ellos uno llamado Bio, pero él no poseía ninguno. El Seed apretó los dientes y rodó a un costado, esquivando un segundo pilar de fuego que calcinó la sección de la carroza donde él había estado.

Squall buscó dentro del bolso sostenido en su cinturón y sacó un remedio, bebiendo el contenido. Era una antitoxina preparada para ser capaz de curar casi cualquier tipo de veneno. El dolor insoportable se desvaneció cuando el potente fluido corrió por su sangre, pero Squall tuvo que girar una vez más cuando una tercera columna de fuego se levantaba debajo de él. Levantándose, Squall preparó su arma y cargó contra Edea una vez más.

Su única esperanza era acercarse a Edea. Squall sabía que en una batalla mágica él no era un digno oponente para ella. Sin embargo, combate cuerpo a cuerpo tampoco parecía servir; el escudo mágico de Edea bloqueaba cualquier corte. El Seed recorrió mentalmente su lista de hechizos, dejando a parte los directamente ofensivos, los cuales ella podría repeler fácilmente. Buscó hechizos de apoyo, tratando de encontrar algo útil. Si solo tuviera un hechizo antimagia, podría cancelar el escudo defensivo de Edea, y entonces atacarla.

Squall cortó de nuevo, pero al igual que antes, su gunblade chocó contra el escudo protector. Aún así, su única opción era continuar cortando lo más rápido posible. Revolver cantó una canción contra el escudo de Edea, y la Hechicera simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa de satisfacción y levantó su mano derecha. Squall comenzó a levitar en el aire gracias a la energía telekinetika de Edea, suspendiéndose varios metros sobre el suelo. Con un giro de su muñeca, la Hechicera hizo impactar violentamente contra el muro del arco, haciendo pedazos la piedra bajo la fuerza del golpe. Squall gruñó de dolor al sentir la piedra destruyéndose debajo de él, y luego sintió como Edea lo sacaba del agujero en el muro y lo lanzaba hacia abajo. Un rugido de dolor escapó de la garganta de Squall al sentir su estomago chocar con el suelo, tosiendo sangre al sentir el sufrimiento apuñalando su estomago. El Seed se elevó en el aire de nuevo, y Edea lo golpeó otra vez contra el suelo. La cabeza de Squall golpeó fuerte contra el suelo de la carroza, pero ignorando la intensa agonía. Tercamente, Squall comenzó a levantarse, habiendo encontrado una forma de atacar durante todo ese tiempo.

Squall sabía que no podía derrotar a Edea, que la Hechicera era demasiado fuerte para él. Sin embargo, Squall tenía otras opciones. Un humano como él no podría vencer a Edea, pero un Guardian Force era otra historia.

El aire comenzó a arder cuando Ifrit contestó la invocación de Squall. Del gran tornado de fuego salió el Guardian Force, rugiendo de furia. Llamas corrieron hacia abajo alrededor del cuerpo del GF, formando una gran esfera de fuego incandescente bajo los pies de Ifrit y elevándolo alto en el aire.

El guardián del fuego juntó ambos puños sobre su cabeza, golpeando con todo su poder la bola de fuego, directo hacia Edea. La gigantesca esfera bajó en caída libre a toda velocidad hacia ella, preparada para aplastarla, cuando la Hechicera levantó una mano. El fuego se partió a su alrededor como agua rodeando una piedra, y cuando las llamas se extinguieron, Edea contraatacó. Un anillo de agua se formó alrededor de Ifrit, que luego se congeló, trasformándose en millones de fragmentos de hielo. Cerrando su mano en un puño, Edea envió cada pedazo de hielo a clavarse contra el cuerpo del GF. Ifrit rugió de dolor y furia cuando el hielo apuñaló profundo, y el grito de sufrimiento se amplificó cuando cada fragmento explotó bajo la piel del guardián de fuego. Vapor escapó de la piel de Ifrit junto con un gruñido de agonía, antes de que sus propias llamas lo consumieran y la regresaran a donde había salido.

En la mente de Squall, Ifrit estaba silenciado, no muerto, pero incapaz de luchar.

Una sorpresiva ráfaga de electricidad golpeó directamente al Seed, arrojándolo al suelo gruñendo de dolor. Squall vio como Edea comenzaba a levantar su mano nuevamente, dispuesta a acabar el combate con el siguiente hechizo, cuando algo explotó justo detrás de ella, contra el trono donde había estado sentada, como si un disparo hubiese chocado contra la carroza.

Squall no tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver quién había detenido el ataque de la bruja cuando de pronto todo el dolor comenzó a disminuir cuando una onda de magia curativa lo rodeó. Él levantó la vista confundido, para ver a Rinoa e Irvine de pie a su lado.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él.- Rinoa, Irvine, qué están haciendo! Es muy peligroso acá!- su advertencia fue marcada por un segundo disparo de Irvine, golpeando directamente el escudo de Edea.

- Squall, no podés derrotarla solo.- dijo Rinoa, agarrándolo del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.- Dejanos ayudar. Puedo luchar si estoy con vos.

Otro par de granadas chocaron contra el escudo protector, sin dañar a la Hechicera. Squall quería decirles que se fueran, pero se mantuvo callado. Rinoa tenía razón en que Squall no podía derrotar a Edea solo, pero ella no era Seed. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?

- ¿Tenés algún hechizo antimagia?- preguntó él, sabiendo qué necesitaba. Rinoa cerró sus ojos un momento, comprobando su magia, y asintió.

- Algunos.- replicó ella.

- Mantenete detrás y ayudame. Voy a atacar, y necesito que lances el hechizo cuando llegué hasta ella.- Rinoa asintió, concentrándose para aplicar la magia en el momento preciso. Squall entonces se giró hacia el francotirador.- Irvine, necesito que no la dejés conjurar hechizos mientras me acerco.- Irvine asintió, deslizando otro par de municiones explosivas dentro de su rifle Valiant.

Edea se giró hacia Squall, frunciendo el ceño al ver al Seed de pie, curado parcialmente de las heridas que ella había causado. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de continuar su ataque al ver la energía formándose alrededor de Squall.

Squall concentró todo el dolor que había sufrido en esta batalla, toda la frustración en cada hechizo devuelto, en un solo punto. La furia y desesperación se centraron dentro de Squall, aumentando su poder, elevándolo hasta su Límite. Una vez más, las emociones de Squall estaban concentradas en su único Límite, y el tiempo se retrasó.

En el instante en que Edea había levantado su mano para acabar con Squall, las dos granadas abandonaron el cañón del Valiant, y la Hechicera tuvo que cancelar su invocación para desplegar su escudo, haciendo explotar ambas municiones antes de que la alcanzaran.

- ¡Ahora, Rinoa!- gritó Squall, cargando velocidad inhumana hacia Edea, el rastro de energía blanca siguiéndolo a través de su Límite Renzokuken. Rinoa comenzó a invocar el hechizo antimagia, las energías disparándose en dirección a Edea. Sin embargo, Squall la alcanzó primero, cortando fuerte, esperando golpearla antes de que su Límite acabara y las intensas emociones se disiparan. Él solo podía mantener a Renzokuken por poco tiempo. El escudo de Edea brilló mientras el gunblade cortaba repetidas veces. Edea parecía moverse un poco más lento mientras Squall golpeaba repetidas veces, pero de alguna manera su escudo seguía activo mientras el gunblade cortaba cinco, después seis, y después siete veces, levantándose y apuñalando.

En ese momento, el hechizo antimagia de Rinoa, viajando a través del tiempo retrasado, golpeó a Edea cuando Squall recuperó su arma para el último golpe de Renzokuken. La barrera protectora de Edea desapareció, y ella se giró ante el ataque de Squall.

El gunblade cortó a través de ella, la hoja afilada abriendo un profundo corte en el costado de Edea. La herida era dolorosa, pero lejos de ser mortal.

Squall recuperó su arma nuevamente, preparado para acabar con Edea en el siguiente ataque, cuando un muro de fuerza lo arrojó hacia el borde de la carroza.

- ¡Seeds imprudentes!- gritó Edea encolerizada.

Luz azul se disparó a su alrededor, pequeñas motas de magia helada girando alrededor de la Hechicera, antes de subir por todo su cuerpo hasta su mano izquierda. Ella puso su mirada directo en Squall, la magia solidificándose y centrándose directamente en su mano levantada. Entonces, sobre su cabeza, se formó una única larga lanza de hielo, brillando con la magia dentro. Squall se levantó, observando como la lanza de hielo se partía en varias más finas y puntiagudas.

Edea sonrió, bajando su mano como si lanzara algo, y las lanzas de hielo se dispararon hacia delante, mucho más rápido de lo que Squall había pensado. Volaron a través de la carroza, pasando a Irvine y Rinoa, y llegaron hasta Squall.

El Seed apretó los dientes, y ahogó un grito cuando sintió un frío paralizante correr por sus venas hasta su pulmón derecho. Miró hacia abajo, viendo una de las pálidas, brillantes lanzas de hielo empalada en el costado derecho de su pecho. Intentó alcanzar la lanza, pero su brazo derecho no respondió.

Squall se giró, mirando a Rinoa, quien lo observaba con absoluto terror. La parálisis se expandió a través de su pecho, hasta las piernas de Squall. Comenzó a sentir ceder sus rodillas, y escuchó el sonido de su gunblade chocar contra el suelo del vehículo. El arma cayó sobre el borde y se precipitó al pavimento más abajo.

Rinoa gritó el nombre de Squall, pero sonó tan distante mientras se sentía caer hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el final de la carroza. Sabía que el suelo estaba abajo para encontrarlo, pero en lugar de golpear el suelo del arco, Squall se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Pudo ver a Rinoa en el borde de la carroza, intentando alcanzarlo desesperada. Trató de levantar su brazo hacia ella, pero continuó cayendo en las sombras…

Y Squall Leonhart no supo nada más.

* * *

-

* * *

Wow, qué final no?

Bueno, llegamos al final de una etapa... el final del Disco 1. Yay!!

Ahora, a las notas:

Las batallas. Squall luchó demasiado por su cuenta, tanto contra los Iguions y contra Edea. Tenía las batallas planeadas de esa manera, para que fueran más dramáticas y en combates de uno contra uno. Irvine apenas si participó contra los Iguion, y no hizo prácticamente nada contra Edea. Esto es para crear más tensión y dramatismo en el combate, y para mostrar la furia y determinación de Squall de salvar a Rinoa. Además, así también se comienza a desarrollar el romance entre los dos...

Cambié la escena en que Squall habla con Irvine para que sea Rinoa quien lo ayude a disparar. Me pareció más apropiado, ya que Squall todavía no parece capaz de decir las palabras correctas para ayudar a Irvine, y Rinoa es capaz de llegar hasta él, de ayudarlo a superar su miedo y disparar. Rinoa es uno de mis personajes preferidos (aunque antes viene Selphie para mi, jeje) y me gusta jugar y desarrollar más su personaje cuando puedo.

Como notas a parte, tres cosas: el momento en que Squall se venda la herida me hace acordar a Ichigo de Bleach, quien todo el tiempo parece estar cubierto de vendajes por todas las heridas que recibe en el combate. Para quienes no conozcan este anime, pueden acceder a una página con todos los episodios desde mi perfil.

Segundo, la posición de pelea que utiliza Zell contra los monstruos sombra es la guardia básica que se aprende en Kung Fu, por si a alguien le interesa P

Por último, Irvine va a usar armas reales más adelante además de su rifle y sus dos revólveres. Pronto, muy pronto, vamos a poder ver a Irvine brillar totalmente.

Bueno, eso es todo, voy a añadir unos pequeños comentarios sobre cada capítulo dentro de poco para explicar más en detalle cada cosa. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, y dejenme sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	24. Insertado: Comentarios Libro 1

_Children Of Fate, Libro 1: Comentarios del autor y Notas (el comienzo de la novela, las influencias, y toda la basura que a nadie le interesa)_

Bueno gente, bienvenidos de nuevo. Llegamos al final del primer libro con éxito, luego de bastante trabajo y esfuerzo, de muchos cambios y mejoras en los capítulos, y de muchos obstáculos. En primer lugar quiero decir que esta novela de Final Fantasy VIII no pudo haber llegado hasta este punto sin quienes se tomaron el trabajo de leer cada capítulo, dejar sus comentarios y dar su apoyo. Para todos aquellos, les agradezco de todo corazón.

Bien, antes de comenzar con los temas que son específicamente sobre la novela, quiero primero contar los orígenes de esta novelización de Final Fantasy VIII.

¿Cómo fue que comenzó todo esto?

Children of Fate empezó por primera vez cuando terminé Final Fantasy VIII. Fue el mejor videojuego que había visto en mi vida, tengo que decir, pero necesitaba más. Busqué información, y de alguna manera descubrí algunas páginas donde había fanfics escritos por otros fanáticos, y así me decidí por escribir algo yo. Mis primeros trabajos fueron pésimos (aún los guardo y me da vergüenza leerlos), tenía una buena historia pero no sabía como pasarla al papel, no sabía cómo escribirla. Los temas que por esos tiempos usaba para escribir eran más que nada ambientados en un mundo parecido al de Lord Of The Rings, como caballeros medievales, princesas, dragones, etc., etc. Mis fics me decepcionaban, no me gustaba la forma en que estaban escritas las peleas y los personajes casi no tenían desarrollos. Por algún tiempo dejé de escribir fics, hasta que una nueva idea, mucho más ambiciosa, apareció: novela de Final Fantasy VIII.

El primer intento fue horrible: volví a tener los mismos problemas; no sabía cómo escribir un buen combate, no podía expresar el dramatismo y los sentimientos de los personajes. Todo esto junto hizo que abandonara la novela de Final Fantasy VIII, y volviera a buscar más fanfics. De alguna y otra manera, finalmente terminé en Fanfiction.

Investigando la página, comencé a leer los fics de FFVIII que había en español. Yo nunca había terminado ninguna de las cosas que escribía, y leer algunos fics me inspiró a escribir uno propio, buscando un argumento para continuar la historia de Squall y Rinoa luego de los acontecimientos de FFVIII. Así comencé una novela nueva, que continuara la historia del juego, pero después de bastante tiempo de andar pensado argumentos y personajes nuevos, y ese tipo de cosas, terminé por descartar la idea por completo. No sabía como crear una historia sólida, ni siquiera podía terminar lo que escribía.

Continué visitando la página de Fanfiction y leyendo varios fics, hasta que un día encontré una novela excelente, casi llegando a su fin, con un autor llamado Peptuck, uno de los mejores novelistas que pude leer en la página. Luego descubrí que otro autor, Kaiser Kun, estaba traduciendo la novela de Peptuck al español. Al leer ambas, tuve la inspiración que necesitaba para retomar la idea que antes había descartado: escribir mi propia novela de Final Fantasy VIII.

Leyendo The Gunblade Saga, de Peptuck, pude ver el estilo y la forma de escribir que él tenía, lo que me ayudaron a mejorar mi forma de escribir, junto con la de otros autores como Prodigy o Daz Shier. Me guié a través de la novelización de Peptuck para escribir la mía, intentando también utilizar mi propia imaginación e ingenió para crear mi estilo en mi propia novela y que no fuera solo una traducción de una novela ya realizada.

Finalmente, luego de casi un año de esfuerzo, había llegado a completar la novela de Final Fantasy VIII hasta el final del primer disco y el inició del segundo. Hasta ese momento solo algunos amigos la habían leído, y fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de crear una cuenta en la página y comenzar a publicarla. Pero al releerla, me di cuenta de que había demasiados errores e imperfecciones que había cometido y que no había notado (diálogos mal hechos, escenas incoherentes, malas descripciones y batallas), por lo cual comencé a revisar y mejorar cada capítulo. Finalmente, luego de bastante tiempo, pude conseguir escribir un prólogo fiel al inicio del videojuego, donde Squall y Seifer se enfrentan, pudiendo describir el duelo de la mejor manera posible.

Con las mejoras de los capítulos ya en proceso, creé mi propia cuenta en la página y me dispuse a publicar mi novela cuando otro obstáculo más me impidió continuar: todavía necesitaba un título para mi novela.

Había estado tan ocupado en mejorar los capítulos que no había pensado en un título para el fic. Fue un problema difícil de resolver, pero luego de pensar y repensar ideas, me decidí por una: Children of Fate. Todo se desarrolla alrededor de ellos, ellos son los que están destinados a salvar el mundo, en mi opinión es, aunque no muy original, un título que expresa al máximo la idea central de Final Fantasy VIII.

Ahora, creo que es conveniente hablar un poco sobre las influencias y las ideas tomadas de otros autores y otros fics.

En principio, están las influencias que vienen de diferentes animes, sobre todo para los combates. Tengo que decir que soy bastante maniático de los animes, adoro cosas como Bleach, Rurouni Kenshin, Cowboy Bebop o Hellsing, y varias escenas o frases se fueron metiendo en la novela mientras progresaba. Por ejemplo, el duelo final entre Squall y Seifer en la carroza de Edea lo escribí en base al duelo entre Kenshin y Saitou en Rurouni Kenshin; hay muchas influencias de ese combate, y seguramente las va a haber más adelante. La pelea contra los Iguions también tiene alguna que otra influencia de animes entre líneas. Parte de la personalidad de Squall está basada en varios personajes; uno es Aoshi Shinomori, de Rurouni Kenshin, muy parecido a Squall en la mayoría de las cosas, junto con algo del misterio de Hajime Saitou, un poco de Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach y algunas referencias de Aragorn de The Lord of the Rings.

En segundo lugar, más importante, están las ideas tomadas de otros autores, sobre todo de Peptuck. Gran parte de su estilo de escribir fue formando el mío, y mientras leía su trabajo no pude evitar varias escenas que él agregaba o inventaba y que a mi me parecieron maravillosas. Un ejemplo de esto es, sin duda, la idea de que Cid Kramer fuera años atrás un soldado y utilizara un gunblade al igual que Squall y Seifer. Esta fue una de las ideas que me dejó más maravillado y que, en cierta forma, me incitaron a querer escribir esta novela. Lo primero que hice fue comunicarme con Peptuck para pedirle prestada esta idea, y tuve la suerte de que él aceptara, así que de esa forma yo también terminé agregando un gunblade al personaje de Cid. Esta creo que fue la idea más grande que robé hasta ahora, a parte de algunas más pequeñas, pero todo lo demás lo realicé yo mismo, y todavía estoy impresionado por todo lo que llegué a escribir. Por fin puedo decir que terminé una etapa, después de más de un año de trabajo en este proyecto y mucha gente que me apoyara (tanto dentro de la página con quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, que fuera, con las personas que leyeron esta novela y me dieron ánimos.

Bueno, ya hablé un poco sobre el pasado. ¿Qué pasará en el futuro?

Todavía quedan muchas cosas. En el próximo libro va a aumentar increíblemente el nivel de acción, empezando desde el escape de la prisión, la guerra civil en el Jardín, la invasión a Fisherman's Horizon, la invasión en Balamb, hasta terminar con la guerra entre los jardines de Balamb y Galbadia en una gigantesca, sangrienta y desesperada batalla, con broche de oro el duelo entre Squall y Seifer y el combate final contra Edea. Asimismo, va haber un poco de lugar para el desarrollo de los personajes, como por ejemplo el concierto de Selphie o la visita al Jardín de Trabia, pero el segundo libro apunta más al combate y la guerra que al desarrollo de los personajes. Ya en el tercer libro estoy apuntando más a cada personaje en especial y menos a los combate, aunque va a seguir habiendo destrucción y sangre, jeje.

----------

Bueno, eso fue todo. Un pequeño comentario sobre el comienzo de Children of Fate y el futuro de la novela. Planeaba hacer comentarios capítulo-por-capítulo, pero creo que voy a dejarlos para el segundo comentario, para hacer un enorme comentario de cada capítulo para ambos libros.

Muy bien, eso fue todo. Quiero nuevamente agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta novela hasta ahora y dejaron sus comentarios sobre ella, y les pido que sigan conmigo en lo que queda de este camino que es largo y recién comienza.

Hasta el próximo capítulo...

_-Chock (ex-Comandante Leonhart)_


	25. Intermedio: Escenas de una vida

**Nota de autor:** Como ya saben, en capítulos anteriores decidí reemplazar algunas palabras por otras, lo que resultó un poco confuso. Decidí cambiarlas para poder realizar una mejor descripción al escribir, me resultaba mejor usar otras palabras que otras. Las palabras cambiadas fueron "sable pistola" por "gunblade", "Jardín" por "Garden" y "Guardián de la Fuerza" por "Guardian Force", así que de ahora en más va a seguir siendo así. Pido disculpas si a alguno le resultó confuso al leer.

* * *

Children of Fate: La novela de Final Fantasy VIII

Libro 2: Guerra de la Hechicera

* * *

Intermedio 4: Escenas de una vida

Terminó de ponerse su chaqueta y se giró para verse en el espejo. Su cabello había crecido bastante durante los últimos meses, y solo había tenido oportunidad de cortarlo a su forma original ayer. Ahora llegaba solo pasando los hombros, justo como le gustaba.

Se detuvo un momento, recordando algo, y busco en su remera las chapas que colgaban alrededor de su cuello, sostenidas por una cadena. No habían sido lo mismo después de la caída en el mar en Centra. Las observó, leyendo la información marcada sobre el metal.

"_Teniente Laguna Loire"_ se leía, y él se rió un poco mientras volvía a guardar las chapas debajo de su remera. Había presentado su renuncia cinco meses atrás, y no tenía duda de que algunos de los oficiales en Deling estarían celebrando y brindando su salida del ejército. Las chapas ahora solo eran un recuerdo de aquel capítulo de su vida, a pesar de la violación al protocolo militar de que un civil vistiera chapas militares. Por supuesto, con la ley y la burocracia tan paranoicas, Laguna estaba violando la ley solo por poseer armas de grado militar, pero a los soldados de la ciudad, los diez en total, no les preocupaba lo suficiente como para molestarse. Tal vez fuese eso, o que estaban alegres al tener a alguien tan habilidoso en combate como refuerzo. A Galbadia no le importaba demasiado el pueblo de Winhill y el problema con las bestias de la zona para ubicar más que un simple escuadrón de vigilancia.

Laguna observó su arma, que había sido una ametralladora MP-10 modelo galbadiana, pero había sido modificada para incrementar el poder con un cañón extendido y proyectiles de alto calibre, al igual que capacidad de munición extendida. El arma estaba cuidadosamente inspeccionada y limpia; Laguna era muy competente con su arma de elección y la mantenía en excelente estado. Tomando la ametralladora de la cama, chequeó nuevamente que estuviera recargada y preparada antes de colgarla de su hombro. Luego comprobó el resto de su equipo; una pequeña bandolera de granadas, un cuchillo en su cinturón, y una pistola Beretta M9 calibre 9mm. La pistola no era la mejor arma, era bastante débil comparada con otras pistolas, pero como estaban las cosas y la falta de soldados para proteger el área, Laguna se las tenía que arreglar con lo que tenía.

Terminando con la inspección, Laguna se puso de pie para salir, cuando las pisadas rápidas subiendo las escaleras pertenecientes a una pequeña figura se escucharon. Él levantó la vista para ver la pequeña y linda chica de cabello castaño asomando la cabeza desde la entrada y mirando a Laguna. La cara del hombre se iluminó con una sonrisa. Ver a Eleone siempre animaba su espíritu.

- ¡Tío Laguna, hay alguien que quiede vedte!- llamó la pequeña chica, pronunciando mal las palabras. Aún tenía solo cinco años, después de todo.

Laguna se levantó de la cama, poniéndose sus guantes sin dedos.

- ¿Alguien para mí?- repitió él.- ¿Cómo es?

- Hmm, viste ropas gdaciosas.- dijo Eleone, después de pensar por un momento.- Está hablando con Raine ahora.

- ¿Está en el bar?- preguntó Laguna, de repente no muy feliz.

- ¡Sip¡Por eso vine a decidte!- replicó Eleone. Ella notó la mirada de Laguna, frunciendo un poco el ceño.- ¿Soy una buena chica?- añadió, casi indecisa.

- No.- replicó Laguna, negando con la cabeza y poniéndola las manos en la cintura.- Es peligroso que estés afuera por tu cuenta. ¿Y si un monstruo te encuentra?

- Es la puerta de al lado.- protestó Eleone, pero Laguna sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

- Aún así es peligroso, cruzando la habitación hacia la pequeña chica y agachándose frente a ella.- Los monstruos pueden estar en todas partes, y como sos una chica tan linda, van a buscarte a vos especialmente.- Laguna extendió su mano y acarició el cabello castaño de la chica, haciendo que Eleone riera.

- Voy a estar bien.- replicó Eleone mientras se acomodaba el cabello castaño.- ¡Te voy a llamar, y vas a venir a salvadme!- Antes de que Laguna pudiera decir algo, Eleone había abandonado la habitación, bajando las escaleras como un rayo. Laguna se levantó rápidamente y corrió tras ella, abandonando la derruida habitación y llegando a las escaleras que daban a la cocina. Se detuvo y dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que Eleone se había detenido junto a la puerta de la casa, esperando por él.

- ¡Espedé!- exclamó ella mientras Laguna bajaba las escaleras.- ¿Soy una buena chica?- Laguna rió alegremente y asintió, entrando en la cocina. Él observó la habitación, la pared justo debajo de las escaleras, perforada por varios agujeros de bala. El resto del cuarto se encontraba igual que la habitación; era un caos, había manchas y roturas en las paredes y el techo, la pintura desgarrada y los objetos de la cocina desperdigados. Laguna nunca había sido alguien dedicado a limpiar, y también había preferido dejarlo así como un recordatorio de la violencia que había golpeado esa parte del mundo.

- ¡Si, buena chica!- dijo él, deteniéndose frente a uno de los muebles a su derecha, donde reposaba la foto de una joven pareja. El hombre y la mujer sonreían, ella sosteniendo a un bebé en sus manos. Laguna se dirigió hacia el mueble, y tocó el marco de la foto.

- No se preocupen, Eleone ha sido una chica buena hoy.- dijo él en voz baja a los padres muertos de la niña. Laguna sonrió, y se volvió hacia Eleone.- ¿No es así?

- ¡Sip!- replicó Eleone, golpeando el aire con una de sus pequeñas manos. Laguna dejó escapar una risa sin motivo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Una vez ahí, asomó la cabeza, inspeccionando el lugar.

Las demás casas que rodeaban la plaza central de Winhill, al igual que la casa donde Laguna vivía, eran simples construcciones de madera, la mayoría de dos pisos, y adornadas con pequeños jardines a la entrada llenos de plantas y flores. Algunos de ellos no habían sido cortados en mucho tiempo, debido a la situación del pueblo, pero la mayoría de las personas mantenían sus jardines resplandecientes y prósperos. Las personas en el pequeño poblado adoraba las flores y plantas, y Laguna no era excepción.

Un par de soldados galbadianos patrullaban la plaza central, totalmente equipados y con las armas preparadas. Detrás de ellos, en el extremo norte del pueblo, había una gran y lujosa mansión que ahora era usada por los soldados como base de operaciones. Otros dos soldados se encontraban de guardia en la entrada del pueblo, junto a un par de viejos camiones militares. Fuera de los cuatro soldados de guardia, no había nada más moviéndose en la plaza. Laguna asintió, dándose vuelta y levantando a la pequeña chica en sus manos, para luego salir de la casa.

Con Eleone segura en sus brazos, Laguna cruzó rápidamente la plaza hasta la casa vecina, un simple bar, uno de los pocos negocios en Winhill. Abrió la puerta y entró en el bar de Raine, sintiendo inmediatamente la fragancia relajante de las flores que la mujer tenía en su casa. Raine se encontraba de pie detrás de la barra, preparando un trago. La mujer levantó la vista al escuchar la campaña de la puerta tintinear, y vio a Laguna entrar con su preciado cargamento.

Los ojos de Raine miraron primero a Laguna y después a Eleone, y la chica negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír. El soldado bajó a Eleone, y devolvió la sonrisa a Raine antes de agacharse frente a la niña.

- Creo que estamos en pdoblemas.- susurró Eleone, y Laguna sonrió y asintió.

- Que maaaal.- replicó Laguna, imitando el tono de la niña fácilmente. Él acarició la cabeza de Eleone, e indicó la escalera en la esquina del bar.- Andá a tu cuarto a jugar. Yo entretengo a Raine.- Laguna le guiñó un ojo a Eleone. Él y Raine observaron a la pequeña chica desaparecer por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

- La malcrias demasiado.- comentó Raine, y Laguna rió entre dientes. Él se giró hacia la mujer, quien se encontraba detrás de la barra preparando un trago. Raine era una mujer hermosa, su cabello castaño estaba sostenido hacia atrás por una vincha amarilla y caía libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran grandes y azules y sus rasgos suaves. El pulóver grueso y blanco que vestía la hacía parecer con más peso del que tenía en realidad.

- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.- llegó una voz familiar detrás de Laguna, y él se giró, reconociendo la voz al instante.

- ¡Kiros!- exclamó Launa, viendo a su delgado amigo recostado contra la pared junto a la puerta, un lugar donde había pasado desapercibido. Laguna fue hasta él y envolvió a su amigo en un abrazo, riendo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?- preguntó él, luego de soltarse del hombre de piel oscura.

- Buscándote, a decir verdad.- replicó Kiros, caminando con Laguna hasta la barra.- La vida es aburrida sin tenerte cerca.

Laguna sacó un par de sillas y los dos viejos amigos se sentaron. Kiros estaba vestido en un traje de cuerpo entero marrón que se ceñía a su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, aunque como Eleone había dicho si parecía un poco extraño. El equipo era ideal para el hombre, adaptándose a su veloz y fluido estilo de pelea. Laguna notó que Kiros aún seguía llevando sus cuchillas katals atadas a ambos lados de su cintura.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde nuestro gran escape de Centra?- preguntó Laguna, recordando la anécdota al ver las cuchillas.

- Yo lo llamaría persecución.- replicó Kiros, negando con la cabeza. Raine colocó un par de jarras frente a ambos amigos, llenas con cerveza.- Hmm, diría que fue hace un año más o menos. Estuve en el hospital por un mes, aunque lo que me pasó no se comparaba con lo que escuché de vos.- Laguna asintió, dando un trago de su cerveza.

- Estuvo en cama por seis meses.- comentó Raine, recostada contra la barra.- Los soldados decían que una tormenta los había separado. Yo me preguntaba por qué traían a un hombre herido acá, fuera del territorio galbadiense.

- ¿Tuviste que encargarte de este?- le preguntó Kiros, y Raine asintió.- Jeh. Yo nunca me lo hubiera aguantado.- Los tres rieron alegremente, incluso Laguna quien no podía estar enojado realmente. Le debía demasiado a Raine por haberlo cuidado.

- Cada hueso en mi cuerpo estaba roto.- comentó Laguna, y luego llevó una mano a su pecho.- ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta!

- Que Hyne nos ayude.- replicó Kiros, y los tres rieron de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo está Ward?- preguntó Laguna.

- Bastante bien, la verdad.- contestó Kiros.- ¿Te acordás de cómo nos quejábamos de esos conserjes que ganaban muy bien por hacer trabajos de mierda?

- Si.- replicó Laguna.- Esperá. ¿Ward es conserje?

- Exacto.- dijo Kiros. Laguna rió entre dientes al imaginarse al enorme y musculoso hombre en uniforme de conserje.- En la prisión del Distrito-D que se construyó hace poco en el desierto.

- No me lo imagino limpiando pisos, pero me alegro que esté bien.- dijo Laguna.- ¿Se curó su garganta?

- Nah.- contestó Kiros negando con la cabeza, algo triste.- Nunca recuperó su voz, pero está aprendiendo lenguaje de señas. Es muy fácil saber qué está pensando a través de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sabés de Julia?- preguntó Laguna, dando otro trago.

-No mucho.- replicó Kiros.- Honestamente, hace bastante que no voy a Ciudad Deling.

- ¿Julia Heartilly¿La cantante?- preguntó Raine, recordando el nombre.

- Así es.- dijo Kiros, asintiendo.- A Laguna le gustaba mucho su música, y siempre frecuentaba el club donde ella tocaba.- El hombre más pequeño dedicó una mirada irónica a Laguna.

- ¡Callate!- respondió Laguna, justo como Kiros había esperado.- ¿Y qué si era así?

- ¿Julia cantaba en un bar?- preguntó Raine, curiosa. Kiros sacudió la cabeza.

- Solo tocaba el piano.- contestó él.- Eso fue antes de que comenzara a cantar.

- Es cierto.- contestó Raine.- Ella también tocaba el piano en "Eyes on Me."

- ¿Cómo es esa canción?- preguntó Laguna. Él no era un fanático de la música, pero le había gustado lo que Julia hacía.

- ¿No la conocés?- preguntó Raine, sorprendida.- Todos escucharon esa canción.

- Bueno, nunca me dejaste escucharla!- respondió Laguna, aunque no era realmente cierto. Pasaba tanto tiempo trabajando, y la mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo pasaba en el lago tratando de atrapar algún pez- poniendo énfasis en "tratando"- que no tenía tiempo para escuchar música, y tampoco era un gran fanático.

- Es una canción muy linda.- añadió Raine.- Habla de estar enamorado. De verdad me gusta.

- Escuche que se había casado recientemente mientras estaba en Timber.- comentó Kiros, bebiendo un poco más.

- Con algún oficial del ejército, creo.- dijo Raine, con una expresión pensativa.- ¿Cuál era su nombre? General Caray?

- Caraway.- corrigió Kiros, asintiendo.- General Caraway, el tipo a cargo de la defensa nacional.

Laguna por unos momentos dejó de escucharlos, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía. Realmente había admirado a Julia, como Kiros decía, pero quizás había sentido algo más profundo por ella. Laguna simplemente alejó la depresión que sentía. Julia ahora estaba casada y feliz con su esposo, y eso no tenía porque hacerlo sentir triste.

- Leí en una revista que su amor verdadero había sido enviado a la guerra y nunca regresó.- añadió Raine.- El general la ayudó a superar el dolor, y luego de unos pocos meses se enamoraron.- Kiros asintió, y luego dirigió una mirada de reojo a Laguna, viendo las reacciones de su amigo. Laguna encontró la mirada y rápidamente desvió la vista, algo avergonzado.

- Mientras que ella sea feliz. ¿A quién le importa?- murmuró Laguna.

- Cierto.- replicó Raine, sonriendo.- Aparte, ya va siendo hora de que te pongas a trabajar.

- ¿Trabajar?- preguntó Kiros, escéptico, mirando a Laguna.- ¿De verdad tenés un trabajo en este pueblo?

- No exactamente.- dijo Laguna, terminando su cerveza y poniéndose de pie.- Me pagan en comida, al menos. Vamos, creo que te va a gustar mi trabajo.

* * *

Minutos después, Laguna se había despedido de Raine y Kiros había terminado su cerveza, los dos viejos amigos abandonaron el bar y caminaron por la plaza principal de Winhill. Laguna había tomado su ametralladora de su espalda y examinaba el arma. Kiros, al ver esto, había decidido preparar sus cuchillas.

- Entonces. ¿Qué hacés exactamente acá?- preguntó Kiros mientras Laguna lo guiaba hacia el sur, lejos de la plaza protegida por soldados galbadienses. Un puente de madera cruzaba un arroyo, llevando a una serie de casas distantes, construidas alrededor de los árboles y separadas por amplios espacios de tierra, muchos bellamente decorados con pasto alto y flores. Colinas se levantaba al este y oeste del pueblo, y más lejos hacia el sur se podía ver un río, y el espejo azul del océano río abajo. El paisaje era amplio, ondulado, y hermoso, precisamente el tipo de lugar con el que Laguna siempre había soñado con vivir.

- Bueno, supongo que al haber pasado por acá, probablemente notaste que, excepto por los soldados de guardia allá atrás, yo soy el único hombre en el pueblo.- explicó Laguna.- Todos los demás hombres fueron enviados al ejército para luchar contra Esthar. Eso quiere decir que las únicas personas que quedan son los viejos, niños y mujeres, junto con una variedad de perros, gatos y chocobos.- Mientras hablaba, Laguna se dirigió hasta un camino de tierra, pasando una tienda de flores. La anciana dueña del negocio vio a Laguna desde la ventana y saludó con la mano, y él sonrió y respondió el gesto.

- Como sea, al no haber nada que los mantenga alejados, los monstruos entraron en el pueblo.- continuó Laguna.- Este pueblo me trató muy bien, así que les estoy devolviendo el favor haciendo lo que esas soldados idiotas tendrían que estar haciendo.- para puntualizar la explicación, Laguna puso una mano sobre su pecho y sonrió.

- ¡Estás ante el Cazador de Monstruos de Winhill!- sonrió Laguna.- Y hoy, sos mi asistente. Básicamente, lo que hacemos es patrullar las calles del pueblo, matar a cualquier monstruo que vemos, y si hay alguien que necesita ayuda, los ayudamos.

- ¿Así que sos el comisario del pueblo?- preguntó Kiros, y Laguna asintió, contento de que su amigo entendiera. Kiros sonrió y levantó sus katals.- De acuerdo, parece divertido. Me voy a quedar un tiempo, y esto parece justo lo que necesito.

- ¡Me alegro de escuchar eso!- dijo Laguna, y así, los dos Cazadores de Monstruos de Winhill se dirigieron a proteger el pueblo.

* * *

Laguna giró, disparando al mismo tiempo. La bestia verde con forma de gusano se estremeció cuando las balas de Laguna penetraron en su costado. Laguna mantuvo el fuego, incrustando más de una docena de proyectiles en el costado de la bestia, la cual se alejó, sangrando fluido viscoso de numerosos agujeros. Laguna no prestó atención al monstruo agonizante, volteándose para buscar más enemigo.

Los únicos blancos que vio fueron un par de Bite Bugs, revoloteando alrededor de Kiros, cuyos katals bailaban y giraban. Las dos hojas centellaron una vez, trazando arcos plateados, y los dos insectos cayeron, uno partido por la mitad, y le otro recibiendo una puñalada fatal en el abdomen.

Kiros limpió sus cuchillas contra el pasto mientras Laguna bajaba la colina, recargando su ametralladora.

- Eso fue fácil.- remarcó Kiros, observando ambos lados de la colina. Habían encontrado una gran colección de monstruos, que consistían en un gran grupo de Bite Bugs, y en el medio de la pelea un cuarteto de hambrientos Caterchipillars había aparecido. Las cosas se habían complicado un poco, pero no era nada que los dos ex combatientes pudieran arreglar.

- Demasiado fácil, a decir verdad.- replicó Laguna, poniendo una mano sobre su oreja.- ¿Escuchás el zumbido?

- Son las hadas.- respondió Kiros, sonriendo.- No es impresión que cada pelea haya sido como esta.

- Una vuelta por el parque.- añadió Laguna, también sonriendo.- Mejor tomemos ventaja de ellas mientras todavía estén por acá.

Diez minutos y un grupo de Bite Bugs después, Laguna y Kiros habían terminado de patrullar el perímetro de Winhill. Los dos Cazadores de Monstruos se detuvieron a descansar en una colina que les permitía una excelente vista del pueblo y los alrededores.

- Bueno, la primera patrulla está completa.- dijo Laguna, observando un pequeño tajo que había recibido en su brazo izquierdo. Luego de una botella de poción curativa, la herida se había cerrado por completo. – Nos reportaremos con el comandante antes de la próxima patrulla.- añadió él, observando en dirección a la plaza principal, donde se encontraba el bar de Raine.

- ¿Comandante?- preguntó Kiros.- ¿Te referís a Raine, no?- Laguna asintió.

- Parece una buena mujer.- añadió Kiros, sonriendo irónicamente hacia su amigo.- Pero fácilmente seducida por un galán.

- ¿Un galán?- preguntó Laguna. A decir verdad, a él le gustaba esa descripción.- ¿Qué te parece si intensificamos la patrulla mientras tengamos a las hadas ayudándonos? Regresamos al bar y formamos un plan de ataque.- Laguna se puso de pie de un salto, y Kiros lo siguió. Los dos Cazadores de Monstruos corrieron colina abajo hacia la plaza central, ojos abiertos ante cualquier monstruo.

Un par de solitarios Bite Bugs apareció en el camino, pero Laguna destrozó con una ráfaga de ametralladora a uno de ellos, mientras que Kiros encontraba al otro con un rápido corte y puñalada que dejó al monstruo en tres pedazos. Con ese optimista par de enemigos, Laguna y Kiros no encontraron más amenazas en el camino al bar de Raine.

- Hey, Laguna.- dijo Kiros mientras los dos tomaban un camino cortando el pueblo. Laguna se detuvo por un momento, girándose hacia su amigo.

- ¿Hacés es cosa de la patrulla todo el día?- preguntó Kiros. Laguna parpadeó.

- ¿A qué le decís "cosa"?- replicó él, sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

- ¿No planeabas convertirte en un periodista para recorrer el mundo?- preguntó Kiros, cruzando los brazos. Laguna asintió.- Bien, cuando estuve en Timber, me encontré con el jefe de editores de Timber Maniacs. ¿Los conocés, no?

- Si, esa es la revista más famosa de ahí.- replicó Laguna, asintiendo de nuevo.

- Como sea, el tipo está interesado en cualquier artículo relacionado con viajes alrededor del mundo.- dijo Kiros. La expresión de Laguna se iluminó.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó él.- ¡Eso es genial!

- Deberíamos hablar con él algún día.- añadió Kiros, y Laguna asintió, aunque parecía un poco reacio. Kiros frunció el ceño detrás de Laguna cuando este se giró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

- Unos diez minutos después, los dos amigos se encontraban ya cerca de la plaza cuando Laguna se detuvo.

- ¿Estaría bien si nos quedáramos acá un poco más de tiempo?- preguntó Laguna, y Kiros se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Todavía necesitás material?- preguntó Kiros.- Este parece un lindo pueblo. ¿Vas a hacer un artículo sobre eso?

- ¡No!- exclamó Laguna, negando con la cabeza.- No pienso escribir sobre acá primero. Si este lugar se vuelve muy famoso, vamos a recibir a esos turistas que arruinan todo.

- ¿Tenés miedo de que alguien llegue y se robe a Raine?- preguntó Kiros de repente, y por la expresión de su amigo sabía que había dado en el blanco. Laguna había cambiado mucho, pero Kiros pensaba que era para mejor.

Con solo ver la cara roja de Laguna, sin embargo, Kiros supo que Laguna seguía siendo un poco como antes.

La cara de Laguna había regresado a su color normal al llegar hasta el bar de Raine unos minutos después. Los dos Cazadores de Monstruos entraron en la habitación, solo para encontrarse que Raine no estaba detrás de la barra. Se escuchaban voces arriba, en la habitación y sala de estar donde Laguna, Raine, y Eleone dormían, y los dos amigos comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Sin embargo, Laguna se detuvo al instante.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kiros, pero Laguna lo hizo callar levantando su mano.

- Cosas de chicas.- explicó él, sacudiendo su cabeza.- Raine y Eleone están hablando.

- Creo que deberíamos escuchar.- replicó Kiros, asintiendo hacia el final de las escaleras. Laguna le devolvió una expresión confundida.- Algo me dice que tendríamos que escuchar.- Laguna se encogió de hombros, acercándose un poco más para poder escuchar mejor.

- ¿Pero no te gudta el tío Laguna?- preguntó Eleone, pronunciando mal las palabras.

- ¿Ese hombre?- replicó Raine, y Laguna casi podía imaginarla negando con la cabeza.- Lo trajeron acá llorando como un bebe, y yo me tuve que ocupar de él porque era la única que tenía experiencia en medicina. Tiene una manera muy ordinaria de hablar, nunca se toma en serio una conversación, murmura en sueños… ah, podría seguir todo el día.

Laguna volvió la mirada a Kiros, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. Laguna frunció el ceño y puso las manos en la cintura, como si su amigo tuviera que haberle informado de aquellas cosas. Kiros trató de no soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Pero Raine y Tío Laguna tienen que estar juntos por siempre!- protestó Eleone. Hubo una larga pausa en la que ninguna de las dos habló.

- Pero…- dijo Raine en voz baja, casi un susurro. Mientras hablaba, su voz se iba acercando.- No creo que su corazón se quiera quedar en este pequeño pueblo. Lo que de verdad quiere es recorrer el mundo. Algunas personas son así. No quiero retenerlo, pero creo que él está entre quedarse acá o viajar. Pero no estoy segura, y… ah, me vuelve loca.

- ¿No lo quedes?- preguntó Eleone.

- No, si lo quiero.- replicó Raine, hablando casi arriba de Laguna.- Me quiero de la misma manera que vos lo querés…- Raine dejó de hablar, y Laguna levantó la vista para verla observando las escaleras, no directo a él, pero como si sintiera a alguien ahí. Pensando rápido, Laguna saltó los escalones que quedaban, jadeando y resoplando como si estuviera exhausto.

Él se detuvo frente a Raine- agachándose un poco para tomar su pierna derecha, que sufría calambres, de nuevo- e hizo un rápido, seco saludo militar.

- ¡Regresé lo más rápido posible, con el reporte de la primera patrulla!- dijo Laguna en un veloz y preciso tono militar. Raine sonrió al escuchar la usual manera en que Laguna daba los reportes, y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- En descanso.- dijo Raine, y Laguna se relajó, dejando que sus manos cayeran detrás de su espalda.

- En adición a los viscosos y feos gusanos que la Segunda Comandante Eleone tanto odia, hemos exterminado un total de treinta y ocho monstruos.- indicó Laguna. Raine asintió, impresionada por tal numero. Laguna usualmente reportaba la mitad de bestias asesinadas, aunque con el clima haciéndose más caliente los monstruos se habían hecho más agresivos.

- Excelente.- aprobó Raine.- ¿Van a descansar antes de la próxima patrulla, no?- Laguna asintió mientras se sentaba.

- Probablemente tomemos una pequeña siesta mientras ustedes preparan la comida.- contestó Laguna, y Kiros asintió.

- De acuerdo.- replicó Raine, poniéndose de pie.- Vamos, Eleone.- dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras con la niña.- Los llamamos cuando esté el almuerzo.- Laguna asintió, y observó como Raine se perdía escaleras abajo. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse abajo, se levantó y estiró. Kiros inmediatamente se dejó caer en otro sillón, mientras que Laguna se movía hacia su cama. Él se detuvo frente a la cama, y observó las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kiros, y Laguna levantó la vista, un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- A veces tengo miedo.- dijo Laguna, sentándose en la cama.- Tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño, de despertarme en otro lugar, y no poder ver a Eleone, o…

- ¿O no ver a Raine?- preguntó Kiros. Laguna no contestó, pero Kiros entendía. Su amigo estaba manejando algo con lo que nunca había tenido que convivir, el peso de una responsabilidad y de la preocupación. Todo era muy nuevo, y asustaba a Laguna.

- Quiero estar en esta cama cuando despierte.- murmuró Laguna mientras comenzaba a acostarse.- Quiero estar en esta habitación al abrir los ojos.

Kiros observó a su amigo recostar la cabeza, y luego se acostó en el sillón. No pudo contener una sonrisa, Laguna probablemente había crecido más en los últimos seis meses que en todos sus veintiséis años. Kiros estaba contento de ver que su amigo estaba luchando con ese miedo, lo que significaba que tenía algo a lo que aferrarse. Algo por lo que Laguna daría su vida por proteger.

Laguna había cambiado, de eso no había duda, pero Kiros sabía que era todo para mejor.

* * *

-

* * *

Como pueden ver puse una nota de autor al principio para aclarar los cambios en los términos para que no haya confusiones.

Este capítulo tomó mucho tiempo (culpen a los malditos trabajos prácticos y parciales que me sacaron todo el tiempo, xD), pero me parece que logré cubrir bastante bien los cambios en la personalidad de Laguna. Al principio empieza siendo un personaje medio tonto, pero ahora maduró al encontrar algo por lo que luchar. Y va a ser así en los próximos capítulos que sean de Laguna. También me parece que este sirvió para prever lo que sucede luego entre Raine y Laguna y con Eleone.

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les guste. Les pido que en los reviews que dejen sean lo más crueles y despiadados, que me digan cada cosa que no les gustó, qué es lo que tengo que mejorar, cada falta de ortografía, etc etc. Y también lo que les gustó, xD jaja

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	26. Tras Las Rejas

Capítulo 20: Tras Las Rejas

La oscuridad comenzó a disiparse poco a poco cuando Squall abrió los ojos, dando lugar a un gris oscuro. Respiró, sintiendo en el aire la mezcla del olor metálico con productos químicos mientras abría por completo los ojos, y se encontró observando un techo de color gris metálico.

Un rápido repaso de sus sentidos al comenzar a recuperar la conciencia le informó lo que necesitaba saber; podía escuchar el sonido distante de la maquinaria trabajando detrás de las paredes metálicas de su pequeña habitación, la superficie muy poco cómoda en la que estaba recostado pretendía ser una cama, y el gusto pastoso que sentía en la boca le decía que, por lo menos, había dormido por un día entero. Sentía en su pecho el aire frío, y se dio cuenta que solo vestía sus pantalones negros y botas, aún sucias con sangre de Iguion. Su chaqueta y su remera, junto con todo su equipo ya no estaban, y las paredes de metal negro del pequeño cuarto le decían a Squall todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Él era un prisionero.

Squall sacudió la cabeza mientras se sentaba, intentando borrar el mareo que sentía mientras recordaba las últimas imágenes antes de perder la conciencia. Había luchado con Edea, y la Hechicera lo había atacado con magia helada…

Squall llevó una mano hasta su pecho, y descubrió que la herida había desaparecido misteriosamente. Eso no lo tranquilizaba demasiado; Galbadia cuidaba muy bien de los prisioneros a quienes pretendía interrogar, para asegurarse de que no murieran durante el proceso. Aún así, pudiendo tener su salud en buen estado (o al menos tan bueno como se podía en esas circunstancias) resultaba ventajoso si la oportunidad de escapar se presentaba en algún momento.

Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia la pelea en el arco, recordando la mirada de Edea al herirlo, el grito de Rinoa, y la sonrisa lunática de Seifer mientras luchaban. La ira invadió a Squall por un momento al pensar en la traición de su rival. Squall había tenido esperanzas de que Seifer estuviera bajo el control mental de Edea, pero casi parecía que su rival se había unido a ella por voluntad propia.

- Maldita sea, Seifer.- siseó Squall mientras comenzaba a levantarse. En ese momento, sin embargo, el piso tembló debajo de él, haciéndole perder el balance y tirándolo de regreso sobre la fría cama. Él inmediatamente sintió su celda moviéndose hacia un costado, y podía escuchar la maquinaria trabajando sobre él y en la dirección en que su celda se movía. Un momento después, Squall sintió que la gravedad apretándolo cuando su celda pareció elevarse en el aire. Squall frunció el ceño, sintiéndose confundido. Al parecer esta prisión operaba con celdas transportables.

Squall recordó una clase que había tenido en el Garden acerca de una prisión ultra-secreta operada por Galbadia, al sudoeste del país, una cárcel de alta tecnología que trabajaba con celdas aisladas movidas por un brazo robótico. La prisión del Distrito D, o "Prisión del Desierto". Bueno, al menos ahora poseía un nombre y una ubicación aproximada.

El ascenso de la prisión llegó a un fin, y directamente enfrente de su cama Squall vio la puerta deslizarse y abrirse. El SeeD levantó la vista par ver a quien quiera que estuviese entrando, y de inmediato sus músculos se tensaron y sus puños se cerraron.

Seifer Almasy entró en la celda, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Squall, te ves terrible.- comentó él, sonriendo. La respuesta de Squall llegó en forma de puño derecho hacia la mejilla, que Seifer atrapó y desvió muy fácilmente. El brazo de Squall hacia un costado, la otra mano de Seifer se disparó hacia delante, golpeando justo en la boca del estomago y vaciando de aire los pulmones del SeeD. Squall cayó de rodillas ante la fuerza del golpe, dándose cuenta que sus Guardian Forces estaban silenciados. Seifer seguramente los había extraído.

Squall no se iba a dar por vencido, sin embargo, incluso si Seifer estaba enlazado y él no. El SeeD fue hacia delante con otro golpe. Seifer levantó las manos para bloquear, pero el puño era solo una finta para esconder una patada izquierda hacia las costillas de Seifer. El pie impactó fuerte contra su costado, y el caballero gruñó un poco. Cansado de juegos, Seifer se lanzó hacia delante con una combinación de puños a velocidad impresionante. Squall sintió el dolor explotando en su cara una, dos, tres veces, desplomándose sobre sus rodillas una vez más. Una vez en el piso, Seifer lo agarró por el cabello, aplastando la cabeza de Squall contra la rígida pared metálica.

Estrellas volaron alrededor de Squall, y luego se sintió lanzado a través del cuarto. Él golpeó fuerte contra la pared opuesta, y pudo escuchar lejos como Seifer daba órdenes a alguien para que se lo llevaran. Varias manos lo agarraron sin delicadeza y Squall sintió como lo levantaban por las axilas y lo obligaban a ponerse de pie, arrastrándolo fuera de la celda. Una puerta de metal se abrió detrás de él mientras comenzaba a recuperar la visión.

Los pies de Squall eran arrastrados por el piso, pero de repente ya no los arrastraban cuando él los presionó firmemente contra el piso de metal, resistiendo a los dos guardias que lo estaban cargando. Los dos hombres se detuvieron por un segundo, sorprendidos por la resistencia del prisionero, y ese tiempo fue todo lo que Squall necesitó para tirar el cuerpo hacia atrás y liberarse del agarre de los dos guardias, quienes no esperaban la sorpresiva maniobra de escape. Squall corrió hacia delante, fuera del agarre de los carceleros, y plantó con firmeza los pies sobre el suelo metálico.

Los guardias empezaron a gritar cuando Squall se agachó, girando y lanzando una pierna en una larga barrida que impactó detrás de las rodillas y tiró al piso a ambos hombres. Squall arrancó del cinturón de uno de los guardias el arma que llevaba, un pesado bastón metálico. El bastón se levantó e impactó contra el costado de la cabeza de uno de los guardias, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso. Aquellos carceleros vestían simples uniformes, sin casco o armadura, y Squall fácilmente noqueó al otro con un segundo golpe. Él SeeD se había levantado rápidamente, su nueva arma lista, cuando algo chocó contra su nuca, tirándolo inconsciente sobre el frío y duro piso de metal. Squall pudo escuchar la risa burlona de Seifer antes de que las sombras lo envolvieran una vez más.

* * *

Zell se movió un poco, levantándose de donde había colapsado una hora atrás, y se sentó. Las paredes de la habitación larga y circular seguían tan vacías y frías como antes, y Rinoa, Selphie y Quistis seguían sentadas en el piso alrededor de la prisión. Selphie se encontraba cerca de la puerta, examinándola en busca de una forma de forzarla y escapar, mientras Quistis se sentaba contra la pared a un costado de Zell. Rinoa se sentaba al otro lado de Zell, en silencio y con mirada fija en el suelo.

El artista marcial sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse del mareo, y su mano fue a su nuca, sintiendo el lugar donde los soldados lo habían golpeado con la culata de sus rifles al llevarlos dentro de la celda. Al menos, eso suponía él, ya el grupo entero había sido llevado con capuchas negras sobre la cabeza luego de la pelea en el arco. Quistis, Zell y Selphie habían comenzado a descender de su posición para ayudar a Squall en la pelea con Edea cuando un pequeño ejército de soldados y policías había llegado. Los SeeDs habían tomado la única ruta de escape posible, a través de las alcantarillas, pero luego de una larga y tediosa persecución bajo las calles de Ciudad Deling, el grupo había quedado atrapado entre una pared y cerca de cien furiosos soldados.

- Bienvenido de vuelta, Zell.- dijo Quistis al verlo conciente.- ¿Estuviste en el "mundo de sueños" de nuevo?- el artista marcial asintió y sacudió la cabeza para librarse completamente del sueño. Él había colapsado y caído en aquel "mundo" de Laguna una hora después de llegar a la prisión. Rinoa también había sido empujada a la misma celda que los SeeDs, como si ella ya los estuviera esperando cuando llegaron. Squall e Irvine no estaban con ella. Rinoa había explicado que se habían llevado a Irvine poco después de llegar y que a Squall se lo habían llevado luego de la pelea, y luego no había dicho nada más, manteniéndose en silencio. Los cuatro estaban igualmente preocupados por lo mismo¿Dónde estaba Squall?

- ¿Cómo estaba Laguna?- preguntó Selphie con una mirada ansiosa en sus ojos, como si esperara las últimas novedades de su celebridad favorita. Zell simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- En realidad, no estuve con Laguna.- explicó Zell.- No sé mucho sobre Ward, pero pudo decir que está frustrado. ¡Está trabajando como conserje en una prisión, totalmente aburrido!- al escuchar esto, Rinoa levantó la vista, interesada.

- Todo lo que quiere es encontrarse con Laguna y Kiros.- añadió Zell, negando con la cabeza. Sentía lástima por el grandote y su frustración.

- Entonces¿qué es esto que estuvimos experimentando?- preguntó Quistis, poniendo un dedo sobre el mentón pensativamente.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber?- gruñó Zell, poniéndose de pie. El artista marcial deseaba tener sus Guardian Forces, pero había algo extraño sobre esa prisión que suprimía los GFs y la magia; incluso Quistis casi no podía conjurar su innata Blue Magic, que resultaba ser solo un simple y débil espectáculo de luz.

El grupo quedó sentado en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Rinoa volvió a hablar.

- Hey, Zell.- llamó Rinoa. El artista marcial volvió la vista hacia ella.

- ¿Si¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él.

- Dijiste que Ward trabajaba en alguna prisión¿verdad?- preguntó ella. Zell asintió.

- Bueno¿esta celda te parece familiar?- preguntó Rinoa. Zell la miró confundido, preguntándose qué quería decir ella, pero luego una imagen llegó a la cabeza del luchador. Ward era conserje en una prisión con celdas circulares…

- ¡Si!- exclamó Zell, poniéndose de pie de un salto, tratando de recordar todo lo que pudiera del sueño. ¡Rinoa tenía razón, la prisión era familiar! Era la misma prisión en la que Ward trabajaba, y lo más importante era que como empleado le habían confiado no solo la limpieza, sino las tareas de mantenimiento y operaciones en la sala de control en el piso más alto. Zell recordaba el esquema de la cárcel, a pesar de que sus experiencias como Ward habían sido por poco tiempo. Aún así, él rápidamente pudo componer un mapa de aquella sección de la cárcel gracias a la experiencia de Ward como conserje.

Incluso mientras la mente de Zell corría con la nueva información, un temblor corrió a través de la prisión. Todos levantaron la vista, confundidos, al escuchar el ruido distante de la maquinaria trabajando.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Selphie, levantándose de un salto. En ese momento, una sección de la pared se deslizó abierta y un grupo de diez guardias carcelarios uniformados entraron en la celda, guiados por un oficial alto y fuerte y de aspecto malicioso, con un brillo sádico en los ojos. Zell frunció el ceño; no le gustaba para nada aquel hombre.

- Eso es el sonido de su amigo recibiendo lo que basura como ustedes merece.- dijo el guardia, riendo. Él se cruzó de brazos, y Zell vio la mirada básica en los ojos del hombre al observar a las mujeres. El luchador cerró los puños, temblando de ira, casi incapaz de controlarse, pero logró no hacer nada imprudente al ver que la mitad del grupo de guardias llevaba sub-ametralladoras.

El líder de los carceleros se giró hacia Zell, resoplando. Él caminó hasta el artista marcial, y sonrió. Zell hizo una mueca al sentir el aliento horrendo del bruto en la cara.

- ¿Tenés algún problema, imbécil?- gruñó el guardia, su sonrisa más grande. Zell respondió levantándose de un salto y dando un pisotón, encontrando la mirada viciosa del hombre. El guardia sadista rió una vez más antes de plantar un bastonazo en la cara de Zell. El luchador se tambaleó hacia atrás bajo el golpe, pero volvió desafiante, solo para que le pegaran de nuevo. Zell ignoró el segundo golpe del bastón metálico, atrapando el tercero con su antebrazo.

Al instante, la mitad de los guardias fueron hacia delante, blandiendo bastones y sub-ametralladoras y golpeando a Zell con los pesados garrotes o la culata de las armas. El artista marcial recibió una docena de impactos en su cara y torso, y varias patadas en el estomago. Él se dobló hacia delante, y dos sub-ametralladoras chocaron contra su espalda expuesta. Otro bastón explotó contra la nuca de Zell, e incluso él no podía aguantar aquel brutal y violento ataque. Zell colapsó contra el piso, y recibió cuatro fuertes patadas contra las costillas, y luego el guardia líder se agachó frente a él y lo agarró del cabello puntiagudo. El hombre tiró hacia arriba, levantando la cara de Zell para que el SeeD pudiera verlo a los ojos.

- Supongo que con eso van a aprender imbéciles.- gruñó el guardia, sonriendo de nuevo.- ¡No jodan conmigo!- El carcelero soltó a Zell y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre el piso de metal, para después patearlo una vez más solo por gusto.

- Ahora, antes de que me olvide.- dijo él, mirando a las mujeres.- Estoy buscando a alguien llamada Rinoa. ¿Quién de ustedes es?

Las tres chicas dudaron por unos segundos, y el guardia se volvió hacia Zell para plantarle otra patada en las costillas, recibiendo un gruñido del maltratado luchador.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Rinoa, incapaz de ver como seguían golpeando a Zell sin piedad.- Yo soy Rinoa.

- Bien.- dijo el guardia, aunque sin esconder su descontento al no poder seguir golpeando a Zell.- Vos venís con nosotros.

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer a Rinoa, pelotudo?- gruñó Zell, poniéndose de pie. Dos bastones y la culata de una sub-ametralladora lo lanzaron de regreso al piso, y el guardia líder volvió a patearlo en el estomago.

- ¡Vamos!- rugió el guardia a Rinoa, quien asintió lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, ella se volvió hacia los demás y asintió, como para decirles que iba a estar bien.

Quistis y Selphie no estaban convencidas, pero no dijeron nada cuando los guardias abandonaron la celda con Rinoa. La puerta se deslizó detrás de ellos, encerrándolos una vez más en la fría prisión de metal.

* * *

Squall sentía un dolor insoportable en sus brazos al recuperar la conciencia. Su cabeza colgaba hacia delante, y sentía una fuerte presión alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Él abrió los ojos, y entonces entendió.

Sus brazos estaban atados por grilletes a la pared sobre su cabeza, y sus pies estaban sostenidos de manera similar. Él estaba atado a una fría pared metálica a aproximadamente tres metros y medio del suelo, aunque juzgando por la presión en sus muñecas no había estado ahí por mucho tiempo. La habitación era de color marrón oxidado, todo de metal, y Squall pudo notar dos enormes generadores de energía eléctrica al final de la sala. El SeeD observó alrededor de la habitación y encontró otro guardia, con una insignia especial negra sobre su hombro que o marcaba como el carcelero de la prisión. El carcelero estaba hablando con Seifer, pero se detuvo en el momento en que Squall comenzó a moverse. El caballero asintió al hombre y avanzó hacia Squall. Seifer se detuvo debajo de él, y levantó la vista, mostrando la misma sonrisa que tenía durante la pelea en el arco.

- Seguro sabés que va a pasar a partir de ahora.- dijo Seifer, cruzándose de brazos. Squall no dijo nada, solo apretó los dientes y la mirada. El Garden había dado instrucciones sobre cómo resistir la tortura, y Squall recorrió la lista en su mente. Él sabía qué tenía y que no tenía que rendir, y recordó el estado mental en el que alguien necesitaba encontrarse para soportar el dolor y aguantar la tortura.

Squall tensó los músculos de sus brazos, probando las esposas, y entendió cuán sólidas eran. Tal vez si él hubiera tenido sus Guardian Forces, habría tenido una oportunidad…

- ¿Qué querés?- preguntó Squall luego de unos momentos.

- Edea quiere saber qué es el SeeD.- replicó Seifer, desenvainando a Hyperion y apuntando con él a Squall.

- Podrías decírselo vos mismo.- contestó Squall, sin entender la preguntar.- ¿Es que no lo sabés? Es sentido común.

- Yo no soy SeeD.- explicó Seifer.- Ese es el problema. Debe haber algún secreto que te dicen una vez que llegás a SeeD¿no es así? Cuál es?

- No hay ninguno.- replicó Squall, negando con la cabeza. ¿A qué se refería Seifer?- E incluso si hubiera alguno, serías estúpido en pensar que te lo diría.

Seifer asintió, como si hubiera estado esperando eso desde el principio.

- Ya me di cuenta.- dijo Seifer, descansando a Hyperion sobre su hombro.- Estás en lo más alto de mi lista de nueces para romper. Sabía que no ibas a hablar tan fácil, y a decir verdad me alegro que estés siendo terco. ¡Me hace sentir orgulloso!

- Qué honor.- replicó Squall sin emoción, entendiendo qué iba a suceder a continuación. Él cerró los ojos y trató de distanciarse de su cuerpo y la sensación que estaba recibiendo.

- ¡Por eso tengo al especial preparado para vos!- dijo Seifer, y Squall escuchó al caballero chasqueando los dedos, y el carcelero activó una palanca.

Un rugido gutural que Squall ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo escapó de su boca cuando la agonía se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Squall comenzó a sufrir una serie de violentas convulsiones mientras el dolor penetraba en todo su cuerpo, la electricidad centelleando sobre su piel.

Terminó antes de lo que Squall podría haber esperado, y él se desplomó sobre sus grilletes, pero rápidamente se recuperó, flexionando los músculos. Él bajó la vista hacia Seifer, mostrándole una mirada desafiante que burlaba la tortura y la hacía ver como algo trivial.

- Incluso si vos no hablas, otros lo harán.- comentó Seifer, sin inmutarse ante la impresionante resistencia de Squall al interrogatorio.- La instructora, la pequeña niña mensajera, el gallina.- Seifer rió entre dientes mientras hablaba.- ¡Maldita sea, él no duraría ni tres segundos!

Los ojos de Squall se abrieron grandes en sorpresa, y Seifer sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que había alcanzado un punto que la tortura física no podía tocar.

- ¿Están acá?- preguntó Squall, pero incluso mientras hacía la pregunta, Squall se dio cuenta que tendría que haber sabido que sus compañeros también habían sido atrapados.

- Oh, podés apostar.- replicó Seifer, pareciendo disfrutar cada segundo de aquel momento.- Están todos abajo en el séptimo piso, esperando su turno. Pero ya que me caés tan bien, pensé que tendrías que ir primero.

- Siempre haciendo favores a tus amigos¿no?- djo Squall en tono burlón, riendo entre dientes. Seifer asintió, también riendo.

- ¿Dónde está mi equipo?- preguntó Squall, más para demorar a Seifer de repetir la tortura y tener más tiempo para prepararse. Seifer señaló con el pulgar a una caja metálica al final de la habitación.

- No te preocupes, está todo ahí.- contestó Seifer, sonriendo.- Bueno, tus ropas al menos. Todavía tengo que traer tu gunblade de la habitación de materiales confiscados. Regulaciones, vos me entendés.

- ¿Querés la revancha?- preguntó Squall, riendo.- Vos fuiste el que quedó con la cara partida esta vez.- Seifer no rió, pero luego de unos segundos, mostró una sonrisa.

- Mientras estamos en el tema, Squall, decime.- dijo Seifer, envainando a Hyperion.- ¿Qué te pareció mi momento de triunfo? Mi sueño de la infancia finalmente realizado! Me he convertido en el caballero de la Hechicera, y en el último guerrero!

Squall parpadeó, confundido. Él recordó que su rival había hablado de su sueño. ¿Ese era el sueño del que Seifer había hablado? Convertirse en el más grande guerrero de todos los tiempos? Era eso lo que Edea le había prometido por convertirse en su caballero? Pero aún así, Seifer se había convertido en algo mucho más bajo que eso. Seifer se había convertido en un simple torturador sádico para la Hechicera.

- ¡Vamos, Squall, decí algo!- continuó Seifer, riendo.- ¡Esta es la escena en que jurás tu eterno odio hacia mi! El mercenario maligno contra el caballero de la Hechicera! No me decepciones!- Squall no dijo nada durante el bizarro y lunático monólogo, hasta que Seifer volvió a chasquear los dedos.

Squall trató de distanciarse de las sensaciones físicas cuando la palanca bajaba de nuevo, y la agonía se disparaba sobre su cuerpo una vez más.

* * *

Selphie había tratado de conjurar hechizos curativos en las heridas de Zell, pero los moretones y cortes casi no mostraban mejoras. Su magia todavía seguía siendo suprimida de alguna manera, al igual que sus enlaces Guardian Force. Zell había escuchado sobre algunas tecnologías capaces de contener e inutilizar la magia, y si algo así estaba siendo usado en la prisión explicaría bastante.

Los SeeDs se habían sentado, Zell ocasionalmente acariciando sus heridas, y comenzado a formar planes de escape. No tenían demasiada información, solo la experiencia de Zell como Ward, que sería muy útil si alguna vez lograban salir de la celda. Desafortunadamente, las paredes estaban construidas de metal sólido, virtualmente impenetrable, y tampoco había forma de abrir la puerta desde el interior, ni hablar forzarla o romperla. Había un panel con un lector de tarjetas al costado de la puerta, pero estaba totalmente protegido; Zell sospechaba que el panel exterior era una simple fachada de metal grueso y fuerte para que nadie fuera capaz de quebrarlo y deshacerlo y llegar a los circuitos interiores para tratar de abrir la puerta.

Aún seguían haciendo planes con lo poco que tenían cuando la puerta se deslizó nuevamente. Los SeeDs levantaron la vista para ver a una extraña criatura entrar en el cuarto. Medía poco más de un metro, con un brillante pelaje naranja que se tornaba rojo a lo largo de su cola con forma de látigo. La criatura poseía cuatro enormes patas con garras cortas y filosas, y una cara que aparentaba una combinación tanto de rasgos humanoides como de león. El pelo en la parte superior de su cabeza estaba parado y hacia atrás, y las puntas del cabello eran carmesí.

La criatura caminaba sobre sus patas traseras, raramente similar a un humano, y sostenida en sus patas delanteras cargaba con una bandeja que parecía tener una gran, sino completamente apetitosa, comida, pero los SeeDs estaban impresionados por la pequeña criatura roja y naranja. Ninguno de ellos había visto a un Moomba en persona. Los Moombas eran nativos de Trabia, donde Selphie vivía, y eran la versión evolucionada de la extraña raza de no-humanos en aquella región conocida como Shumi. Los Moombas tenían sentimientos, pero su poder mental real era menor que los de un humano o un Shumi no evolucionado. Sin embargo, las criaturas eran grandes trabajadores, por esto Galbadia era notorio por secuestrar Moombas como esclavos.

El Moomba entró en la celda con la bandeja y se acercó a los SeeDs, caminando con la mirada en el piso y moviéndose con la mayor resignación, la cual se acentuaba con el par de grilletes atados a sus patas traseras. Los tres SeeDs sentían el dolor de la criatura, y sabían que el Moomba era tan prisionero como ellos.

El Moomba caminó hacia el grupo, y estaba a punto de dejar la bandeja con comida cuando pisó mal y cayó hacia delante, dejando caer la bandeja con un sonoro golpe de metal contra metal. Casi inmediatamente, el sádico guardia apareció en la celda, alertado por el ruido.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó él, corriendo dentro del cuarto hasta el Moomba. La pequeña criatura naranja inmediatamente se puso de pie, pero retrocedió un poco y bajó la cabeza ante el maligno guardia. El carcelero frunció el ceño, observando la comida desparramada.

- ¡Moomba idiota!- gritó el guardia, pateando al Moomba en la cara tan fuerte que lo hizo girar sobre si mismo y caer sobre su estomago.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- bramó Zell, demasiado enojado para contener su cólera más tiempo. Él se levantó de un salto, y cuando el carcelero se giró para aporrearlo con su bastón, Zell bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo. Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron la ver a Quistis y Selphie ponerse de pie.

- ¡Eso, dejalo en paz, malo!- reprochó Selphie, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura. El guardia levantó su garrote para atacar de nuevo, pero Zell lo atrapó con la mano izquierda y lo sostuvo con fuerza. El carcelero sadista trató de liberar su arma, pero el agarre de Zell era demasiado fuerte. Cuando el hombre abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, Zell lo silenció con un poderoso gancho derecho al estomago. El hombre ahogó un grito al sentir el aire abandonar sus pulmones, y se dobló hacia delante, dejando un excelente golpe a su nuca. El guardia se desplomó sin gracia sobre el suelo.

- Jeh, cayó fácil.- comentó Zell, chocando las manos como si quisiera limpiarlas. Selphie ya estaba en la puerta abierta, observando hacia fuera. Ella podía ver que aquel piso era circular, con una pasarela rodeando la cámara y una baranda al nivel de la cintura de una persona, que protegía de no caer por el amplio agujero en el centro. Selphie observó dos escaleras cerca de la celda donde ellos estaban, una que llevaba a los niveles superiores y otra a los inferiores, y por lo que parecía, la prisión entera tenía aquella forma.

Un segundo después, Quistis y Zell se habían acercado hasta la puerta, el Moomba sumándose a ellos.

- ¿Dónde están los guardias?- preguntó Quistis, escaneando el piso. Con la excepción del bastardo sádico del que Zell se había encargado, no había más carceleros uniformados en aquel nivel. Al final de la habitación había un par de soldados galbadienses cargando bastones, escoltando a un grupo de Moombas que repartían la comida, pero ningún guardia.

Zell asomó la cabeza fuera de la puerta y vio el número marcado sobre la puerta de su celda. 7-B2. Él asintió, luego se volvió hacia Selphie y Quistis.

- Séptimo nivel. Si recuerdo bien, la habitación de materiales confiscados y evidencia están en el noveno nivel, y ahí es donde todo nuestro equipo y nuestras armas están.- Zell observó a los soldados, asintiendo.- Si también me acuerdo correctamente, los guardias suelen tomarse descansos para el almuerzo, así que no debe haber muchos de ellos.

- Pero aún así, estamos desarmados.- dijo Quistis.- Sin mencionar que a aquel hombre que desmayaste lo van a empezar a buscar.

- No se preocupen.- replicó Zell con una sonrisa.- Mis armas son mis puños. Me va a ser más fácil esconderme si voy solo, y además, conozco este lugar mucho mejor.

- Mejor cerrar la puerta para que los guardias no sospechen.- añadió Selphie. El Moomba aparentemente había entendido la conversación y fue hasta el guardia inconsciente. Regresó un segundo después con un par de tarjetas electrónicas. Zell tomó una, mientras Quistis se quedó con la otra.

- ¡Vuelvo enseguida!- dijo Zell, abandonando la celda. Detrás de él, la puerta se deslizó y cerró.

* * *

La agonía terminó, pero el cuerpo de Squall seguía ardiendo de dolor por la electricidad. Él respiraba fuerte, su cabeza colgando hacia delante del agotamiento, su garganta seca del grito de dolor del que estaba remotamente consciente que estaba haciendo. Obstinadamente, el SeeD levantó la cabeza, mirando ferozmente a Seifer.

- Voy a preguntar de nuevo.- dijo Seifer, recostado contra la pared opuesta.- ¿Qué es SeeD¿Por qué se oponen a la Hechicera?

- ¿Oponerse?- murmuró Squall con voz ronca, confundido. Si Seifer se refería al intento de asesinato, eso era un acto en defensa propia. Pero Seifer lo hacía sonar como si el Garden y los SeeDs se estuvieran oponiendo activamente a Edea por alguna otra razón.

- Sir Seifer.- llamó un guardia desde la puerta de la sala. Squall observó hacia ahí, igual que Seifer.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Seifer ásperamente, molesto por la interrupción.

- Los misiles ya casi están listos para el lanzamiento, señor.

- Bien.- replicó Seifer.- Envíe un mensaje al comandante de la base diciendo que voy a reunirme con Edea para confirmar el lanzamiento de los misiles.- El guardia asintió y salió rápido. Seifer se volvió hacia Squall y desenvainó a Hyperion.

- Es parte del plan de Edea para encargarse del SeeD.- explicó Seifer, totalmente casual.- Los misiles van a ser disparados a ambos Trabia y Balamb Gardens.

Squall se sacudió como si hubiera recibido un golpe. ¿Galbadia iba a disparar contra el Garden?

- Qué mal¿no?- añadió Seifer, encogiendo los hombros.- Yo también crecí ahí, pero órdenes son órdenes. Garden va a ser destruido por entrenar SeeDs para oponerse a la Hechicera.

- No…- murmuró Squall, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Luego de que el Garden sea aniquilado, la cacería de SeeDs comenzará.- añadió Seifer, sosteniendo a Hyperion como un rifle de caza.- Voy a cazar a cada uno de ustedes. Va a ser divertido.- Seifer soltó una carcajada, yendo hacia la puerta.- No te mueras todavía, Squall.- Con eso, Seifer cruzó la puerta, la cual se deslizó detrás de él.

El guardia con bigote cruzó la habitación y observó a Squall, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Listo para hablar?- preguntó el hombre, y Squall le lanzó una mirada feroz.

- No sé qué es lo que querés saber.- replicó él honestamente.

- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda!- respondió el carcelero, cruzando la habitación hasta el interruptor.- ¡Edea cree que sabés algo sobre SeeD¡Ecupilo!

Squall soportó varios largos, agonizantes segundos mientras la electricidad viajaba a través de su cuerpo, hasta que el carcelero cortó la energía. Squall jadeó de nuevo, colgando de los grilletes, mientras el guardia regresaba hasta él.

- ¿Y¿Tuviste suficiente?- ladró él, y esperó mientras Squall permanecía desplomado varios segundos a causa del dolor. Finalmente el SeeD levantó la mirada, y el carcelero alzó las cejas, creyendo que Squall hablaría.

En vez de eso, una bola de saliva lo golpeó entre los ojos.

- Imbécil.- añadió Squall, devolviéndole una mirada venenosa y desafiante.

La mandíbula del carcelero crujiendo de furia, el hombre corrió hasta el panel de control y golpeó el interruptor. Para ese momento, Squall estaba listo, preparándose y distanciando su mente de su cuerpo cuando la electricidad desgarró su piel una vez más. El carcelero elevó la energía al extremo, y Squall rugió en agonía, y luego, afortunadamente, cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando Rinoa había sido llevada al nivel más alto de la prisión, esperaba que la llevaran para torturarla, o algo incluso peor. Ella no esperaba ser guiada hasta la entrada de la Prisión del Distrito D, y tampoco imaginaba quien la estaba esperando para llevarla a casa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?- demandó Rinoa luego de que los guardias le anunciaran que estaba libre. Ella había entrado en un elevador que rápidamente descendía hasta el hangar de vehículos, junto al hombre que había venido a buscarla.

- Sacándote de acá.- replicó Irvine Kinneas encogiendo los hombros de manera incómoda.- Tu padre me pidió que te buscara.

- ¿Y los otros?- preguntó Rinoa, furiosa al saber que Caraway no los había incluido.

- No dijo nada sobre eso.- contestó Irvine cuando el ascensor se detuvo fuera del hangar de vehículos.

- ¡No podemos dejarlos atrás así!- protestó Rinoa, pero Irvine simplemente la ignoró. Él cruzó el hangar hasta un camión militar y abrió la puerta del acompañante. Rinoa lo siguió a pesar de su ira. Estaba segura de que no podría rescatar a Squall sin la ayuda de Irvine.

- Entrá.- añadió Irvine, indicando el asiento del acompañante. Rinoa obedeció, sentándose y lanzando una mirada asesina a Irvine cuando este se sentó. El francotirador la ignoró de nuevo y encendió el motor. Minutos después estaban fuera de la prisión, bajo la brillante luz del sol y la arena amarilla.

- ¡No puede ser que los vayas a dejar y no hacer nada!- dijo Rinoa luego de varios minutos. Irvine no la miró, y Rinoa contaba con eso. Sabía que él no quería dejar a sus compañeros atrás, y Rinoa jugó con eso todo lo posible.

- ¡Órdenes son órdenes!- contestó Irvine bruscamente.- Tu padre te quiere segura, y se está arriesgando mucho solo para sacarte.

- ¡No me importa!- chilló Rinoa, completamente furiosa.- ¡Tenemos que regresar a la prisión!- Cuando Irvine sacudió la cabeza, aunque de mala gana, Rinoa agarró la manija de la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Irvine exclamó en sorpresa y apretó los frenos, deteniendo el vehículo en mitad del movimiento. Rinoa saltó fuera del auto y se quedó de pie al costado del vehículo con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, mientras Irvine salía también.

- ¿Qué carajo estás…?- comenzó él.

- Vamos a volver.- dijo Rinoa, desafiante. Irvine negó con la cabeza.

- Squall y los otros van a estar bien. Saldrán de ahí cuando llegue el momento.

- ¡No sabés eso!- replicó Rinoa.- Squall tal vez se quede, diciendo que nadie le ordenó escapar. Tenemos que ayudarlos.- aunque el comentario sobre Squall era algo exagerado, Irvine entendió el mensaje. Él parecía indeciso, hasta que Rinoa rodeó el vehículo y empujó rudamente a Irvine dentro del camión.

- ¡Hey¡No empujes, y… _ouch!_- Irvine retrocedió cuando Rinoa le arañó la cara con sus uñas.- ¡Hey, basta con eso!

- ¡Hace girar esta cosa, ahora!- demandó Rinoa, arañándolo de nuevo.

- ¡Okay, okay¡Basta!- suplicó Irvine ante la táctica poco ortodoxa, pero definitivamente eficaz, que Rinoa usaba.- ¡Andá a tu asiento!

Rinoa volvió a rodear el vehículo y subió en él. Irvine llevó el vehículo en reversa y giró. Él sacudió la cabeza mientras iban de regreso hacia la prisión, y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro a los asientos traseros, donde reposaba un gran bolso negro.

- Mirá, iba a volver de todas formas, luego de sacarte.- explicó Irvine, lo que sorprendió a Rinoa.- Mientras regresamos¿podrías abrir ese bolso que está sobre los asientos de atrás?- Rinoa volvió la vista hacia atrás para ver el enorme bolso negro del que Irvine hablaba. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y abrió el cierre, luego parpadeó impresionada al ver el contenido.

- Una colección personal que saqué del Garden por si las cosas se ponían un poco complicadas.- comentó Irvine con una amplia sonrisa mientras la Prisión del Desierto se cernía sobre ellos una vez más.

* * *

Zell asomó la cabeza alrededor de la esquina, solo lo suficiente para poder observar el noveno piso. Una rápida inspección dejó claro que no había guardias cerca, y él avanzó un poco más. Una vez en el piso, Zell vio un par de soldados galbadienses escoltando Moombas, pero esos hombres estaban al otro lado de la cámara, y Zell pasó inadvertido. No obstante, él se movió sigilosamente, siempre agachado, asegurándose de que no hubieran dispositivos o cámaras de vigilancia observándolo, o guardias en sus recreos ubicados en lugares inconvenientes.

Zell logró alcanzar la habitación de materiales confiscados fácilmente, y utilizó la tarjeta robada en el panel electrónico para abrir la puerta. La puerta de metal se deslizó abierta silenciosamente, y Zell se asomó dentro. El cuarto consistía en numerosas estanterías metálicas sobre las cuales había pilas de todo tipo de objetos, formando pasillos entre estantería y estantería. Casilleros, algunos con cerraduras y candados en ellos, ocupaban las paredes. El artista marcial se detuvo al sentir dos voces dentro, pero venían desde detrás de una de las estanterías a la izquierda. Silenciosamente, el luchador avanzó, manteniéndose agachado y tratando de no hacer ruido.

Ni siquiera lo hubiera necesitado, ya que ambos hombres hablaban en voz alta, ahogando los pasos de Zell. Él se acercó despacio hasta la estantería en la cual los dos hombres se encontraban, atraído por la conversación.

- ¿Así que estas son armas SeeD?- comentó uno de los hombres. Ahora que Zell podía verlos mejor, pudo observar que estaban vestidos con los uniformes regulares de la infantería galbadiense, aunque se encontraban armados con bastones en lugar de espadas, y llevaban una insignia redonda y negra con la sigla "PM" sobre la hombrera de la armadura. La policía militar de Galbadia, y guardias de la prisión, aparentemente.

- Cosas interesantes.- replicó el otro.- Nunchaku, látigo de cadena.- dijo el hombre, observando las armas dispuestas sobre el estante, y luego se detuvo sobre el Revolver de Squall.- ¿Esto es un gunblade?

- Nunca ví uno de verdad.- añadió el otro PM, observando la intrincada artesanía. Sin ser visto, Zell comenzó a acercarse.

- Escuché que usan algún tipo de alta tecnología involucrando energía mágica en los cartuchos.- el segundo PM comentó, abriendo la cámara del gunblade. Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de observarla mejor, ya que la mano izquierda de Zell envolvió su cuello, agarró su mentón, y tiró hacia arriba y atrás mientras la mano derecha empujaba con fuerza hacia delante. Su columna vertebral se partió como una ramita seca, e incluso mientras el hombre caía al suelo, Zell ya había girado hacia el otro hombre. El segundo PM arrancó el bastón de su cinturón, pero Zell atrapó su muñeca y retorció, ardiente dolor a través del brazo del soldado. Él soltó el bastón, y Zell lanzó un su otro puño contra la garganta del hombre, aplastando su traquea.

El hombre de desplomó agonizante sobre el piso, tratando de respirar por una garganta destruida, mientras Zell tomaba las armas y el equipo fuera del estante y abandonaba la habitación velozmente. No le gustaba matar de esa manera, pero considerando la situación no tenía opción. En una pelea justa no habría tenido oportunidad, sobretodo con sus enlaces suprimidos.

Luego de unos tensos minutos de evadir guardias, Zell había logrado regresar hasta la celda donde Quistis y Selphie lo esperaban. Él entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta para evitar cualquier guardia que pasara por ahí.

- ¡Les traje regalos!- anunció Zell, entregándoles las armas a Quistis y Selphie, junto con el equipo y los cuchillos de combate. El pequeño Moomba, que había decidido quedarse con las mujeres, gruñó aprobatoriamente.

- Bueno, ahora tenemos nuestro equipo de regreso.- dijo Quistis, inspeccionando su látigo para ver que no tuviera daños.- Pero sin nuestros enlaces, no somos mucho.

- Perdón, no pensé en eso.- replicó Zell, encogiéndose de hombros.- No sé donde está el generador de anti-magia. Deben haberlo instalado luego de mi experiencia como Ward.

Mientras Zell hablaba, sin embargo, la puerta de la prisión volvió a abrirse. Los SeeDs levantaron la vista para ver a dos hombres entrando en el cuarto, ambos con insignias de PM, aunque uno de ellos vestía el uniforme rojo de un oficial de infantería.

- ¿Así que esta es la celda con los prisioneros nuevos?- preguntó el oficial, hablando con una voz extrañamente familiar.

- ¡Si, señor, Teniente Biggs!- replicó el oficial de menor rango, con voz igualmente familiar. El nombre "Biggs" era lo único que Selphie y Zell necesitaban para recordar al dúo de incompetentes soldados galbadienses en la Torre de Transmisión de casi una semana atrás.

Biggs y Wedge también parecían recordar a Selphie y Zell, ya que los dos soldados se paralizaron inmediatamente al ver a los SeeDs.

- ¡Hey¡Mirá a quién nos encontramos!- exclamó Biggs al darse cuenta quienes eran en realidad los nuevos prisioneros.- ¡No esperaba tener la oportunidad de pagarles por lo que nos hicieron en Dollet!- El degradado Biggs tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.- ¡Sé que parece cobarde apalear prisioneros desarmados, pero bueno, así es el mundo después de todo, y…!

Quistis hizo chasquear su látigo y las cadenas del nunchaku de Selphie traquetearon cuando sus armas aparecieron, cortando a Biggs en mitad del monólogo. El oficial se detuvo, observando a las SeeDs armadas, y al chico del tatuaje haciendo crujir los nudillos, dando a entender que él no necesitaba arma alguna.

- Señor, parecen bien armados.- comentó Wedge, una mano sobre su bastón.

- ¡Ya me di cuenta de eso!- gruñó Biggs en respuesta. Él cargó las ametralladoras montadas en sus brazos.- ¡Armados o no, están muertos¡Me escucharon¡Muertos!

El látigo de Quistis se enrolló en la pierna de Biggs mientras este hablaba, y un rápido y fuerte tirón mandó al oficial al suelo. Biggs golpeó el suelo pesadamente, y un segundo después sintió como el aire era expulsado de sus pulmones cuando cerca de ochenta y cinco kilogramos de Zell Dincht caían sobre su estomago. Biggs gruñó y perdió el conocimiento bajo el impacto.

Wedge había comenzado a desenfundar su bastón cuando el nunchaku de Selphie enredó el garrote. La pequeña SeeD dio un tirón, sacando el bastón de las manos del soldado, y Wedge comenzó a retroceder, solo para recibir su propia arma en la cara cuando Selphie giró su nunchaku, lanzando el bastón hacia el soldado. Wedge se tambaleó bajo el golpe, y luego cayó al suelo cuando Selphie cruzó la distancia y estrelló al soldado en el costado de la cara con una de las barras de su nunchaku, blandiendo su arma desde atrás y horizontalmente.

- Simple.- comentó Zell, levantándose de arriba del oficial inconsciente.- ¡Ahora es el momento de escapar.

* * *

-

* * *

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo para todo! Si, ya sé que ya pasaron unos cuantos días, y la verdad esperaba tener este capítulo listo para año nuevo, pero tuve algunos problemas con la computadora que por suerte ya pude solucionar.

Bueno, me gustó este capítulo. Me hace recordar mucho a Metal Gear Solid en el momento en que Snake está prisionero y tiene que sobrevivir la tortura de Ocelot. Hay algunas líneas de MGS, sobretodo durante los diálogos entre Squall y Seifer. Me parece que la voz de Solid Sanke quedaría muy bien para Squall, y la voz de Liquid perfecta para Seifer.

También hay muchas desviaciones del guión original en este capítulo. Las más importantes durante las escenas con Zell, Selphie y Quistis, y la escena con Rinoa e Irvine. Ahora que estamos en el tema, la escena con Rinoa e Irvine está hecha de esa manera para comenzar con el próximo capítulo. Seguramente se preguntan qué es lo que tiene Irvine en su bolso, bueno, no se los voy a decir : P pero si piensan un poco seguramente se van a dar cuenta.

Bueno, eso es todo, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció!

Hasta el próximo...


	27. Jailbreak

Capítulo 21: Jailbreak

Los guardias en la Torre Uno levantaron la vista cuando el adolescente vistiendo el sombrero vaquero volvió a entrar en el vestíbulo del piso superior. La Prisión del Distrito D estaba dividida en tres torres, la primera siendo el ala administrativa, mientras la segunda y tercera eran las prisiones propiamente dichas. Naturalmente, uno tenía que cruzar la Torre Uno si quería entrar o salir del complejo, ya que era la única torre con ascensor.

Los guardias se sorprendieron al ver que la chica prisionera que se había ido minutos antes con él ahora acompañaba al muchacho, pero no se alarmaron. La mayoría de ellos regresó a leer el periódico o comentar los últimos partidos de fútbol, recostados en los escritorios de seguridad justo detrás del detector de metales. El adolescente, habiendo ya ido por el proceso de entrada, sabía que hacer, y ubicó el enorme bolso que cargaba en la cinta transportadora para que pasara por el escáner de rayos-X. Luego se ubicó bajo el detector de metales, la chica con la que había regresando esperando detrás de él para pasar también.

Un aullido agudo del detector llamó la atención de la mayoría de los guardias, pero estos no levantaron ningún arma. El chico, sabían, llevaba varias armas en él, así que no se alarmaron cuando este hizo sonar el detector. Un guardia suspiró y se levantó, tomando un detector portátil y dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho.

- ¿Podría por favor remover cualquier objeto metálico que esté llevando?- dijo el guardia, repitiendo la misma frase que había usado cientos de veces mientras pasaba el escáner sobre el chico.- Cualquier llave, monedas, revólver personal…

El chico asintió, y abrió amplio su abrigo. El guardia bajo la mirada, esperando ver los revólveres gemelos que el chico llevaba, y no se decepcionó. Sin embargo, vio mucho más que eso, ya que junto a las .357, el chico llevaba un cuarteto de pistolas Beretta 92FS enfundadas a los costados de su cuerpo, dos sub-ametralladoras MP5K en las caderas, y un par de pistolas-ametralladoras AB-10 debajo de aquellas enfundadas a los muslos. Una bandolera de granadas de fragmentación estaba posicionada alrededor de la cintura del chico, y en numerosos bolsillos de su abrigo había cargadores y municiones para sus varias armas. Invisibles a los ojos del guardia estaba las sub-ametralladoras especiales Calico M950 descansando en la parte trasera de la bandolera.

- ¡La puta madre!- logró decir el guardia antes de que Irvine Kinneas desenfundara las AB-10 en un único movimiento y disparara una ráfaga de tres balas al hombre frente a él desde ambas pistolas-ametralladora, tirando al hombre al piso con sangre volando de seis agujeros en el torso. Cuando el hombre cayó, las AB-10 se levantaron y los brazos de Irvine se cruzaron, apuntando las pistolas-ametralladora en direcciones opuestas. Él apretó los gatillos, enviando una lluvia de disparos en cada dirección. Los guardias comenzaron a ponerse de pie o levantar sus propias pistolas cuando una corriente de disparo automático cortó sobre ellos. Aquellos que no murieron instantáneamente por los disparos iniciales se lanzaron a cubrirse, aunque ninguno logró llegar a un lugar seguro antes de que los disparos de Irvine los alcanzaran.

Sin embargo, un hombre pudo llegar hasta detrás de un escritorio y golpear el botón para la alarma de emergencias antes de sucumbir a sus heridas. Inmediatamente, estruendos sonaron a través del edificio y las torres adjuntas al lanzarse la alerta de intrusos.

- Eso no puede ser bueno.- comentó Irvine, volviendo la vista hacia Rinoa. Durante el breve tiroteo, el enorme bolso que Irvine había enviado a través del escáner había llegado, y él lo abrió. Lanzó a la chica su ballesta de brazo, al igual que una Walther PPK, en caso de que necesitara la pistola, antes de colgarse el bolso al hombro. Casi como recordando algo, Irvine recargó velozmente las AB-10 y las enfundó, y luego buscó en el bolso. Dentro de este estaba su confiable rifle multipropósitos, pero no quería usarlo aún. Solo si las cosas se ponían difíciles cambiaría al Valiant. En lugar de eso, Irvine sacó un rifle de asalto, una carabina compacta M4A1.

Él levantó el rifle compacto, y deslizó un enorme cargador dentro del arma, luego integró un lanzagranadas separado por debajo del cañón del arma. Irvine volvió a mirar a Rinoa, quien se encontraba lista tras él.

- Squall nos espera.- dijo ella, e Irvine asintió. El francotirador cargó el rifle compacto, y guió el camino.

La Prisión del Distrito D se alzaba alta sobre las arenas del Desierto Dingo, y cada torre estaba conectada a las otras por puentes metálicos abarcando los espacios. Irvine y Rinoa corrieron fuera de Torre Uno y por el puente guiando hacia Torre Dos, donde mantenían a Squall y los otros SeeDs. Corrieron a toda velocidad, el sol del desierto cayendo sobre ellos y creando reflejos en el metal gris de los puentes estrechos, y lograron cruzar la mitad sin ningún incidente.

Escuadrones de soldados galbadienses salieron cargando fuera de ambas torres, vestidos con armadura completa. Irvine los vio venir, y alzó su arma hacia los soldados que venían al frente. Aquellos hombres en la vanguardia del grupo levantaron sus propios rifles, pero salieron volando cuando Irvine lanzó una granada en el medio de ellos mientras corrían. Un escuadrón enteró fue despedazado por la explosión de la granada o arrojado sobre el borde del puente, y los sobrevivientes retrocedieron, replegándose al interior de la torre.

Los soldados de Torre Tres, sin embargo, no retrocedieron. Tomando cubierta detrás de la sólida verja de metal del puente, abrieron fuego hacia los dos intrusos. Rinoa regresó el fuego con un par de disparos rápidos, antes de agacharse detrás de la pared protectora de su propio puente. Irvine también se tiro a cubrirse, antes de moverse algunos metros y ponerse de pie. Él apretó el gatillo de su rifle, enviando una ráfaga de balas hacia los galbadienses en el puente lejano. Varios soldados cayeron, y los otros se escondieron tras la pared protectora. Irvine continuó disparando ráfagas intermitentes, caminando por el puente.

Con Irvine manteniendo a los galbadienses ocupados en eludir el tiroteo, Rinoa se levantó y siguió al francotirador. Añadió fuego desde su pistola, aunque el arma pequeña era mucho menos poderosa y certera que el rifle de asalto de Irvine. Ella trató de mantener sus manos firmes, pero estas aún temblaban mientras las balas volaban alrededor. Un soldado galbadienes se alzó desde su escondite y disparó hacia Rinoa, y ella gritó de dolor cuando un proyectil se incrustó en su hombro izquierdo. La chica se agachó, apretando la herida. Rinoa bajó la vista a su hombro, su mano llena de sangre, pero se sorprendió al ver que la herida no era tan mala como ella había pensado.

- ¡Rinoa!- gritó Irvine, disparando otra ráfaga que vació el arma. Se agachó junto a ella, recargando su rifle.

- No es grave.- replicó Rinoa rápidamente.- Mis enlaces tomaron la mayoría del daño.

- ¿Podés enlazar?- preguntó Irvine, incrustando un cargador nuevo dentro del M4. Él se levantó y disparó otra vez. Otro soldado gritó, apretando su pecho cuando las municiones calibre 5.56mm lo golpearon, y colapsó sobre la verja. Irvine volvió a agacharse por un instante, evadiendo el contraataque, y se dio un golpecito en el pecho.- Mejor que un chaleco antibalas, digo yo.

- Squall me enseño.- explicó Rinoa, aplicando un hechizo curativo sobre su hombro lastimado. La carne se reformó velozmente, el tejido regenerado empujando la munición clavada fuera de la piel. Ella tomó su pistola de nuevo, pero no la usó inmediatamente. En lugar de eso, salió del escondite y apuntó una mano hacia los soldados. Fuego explotó desde su palma y voló hacia ellos, desparramando muchos de los soldados y explotando a aquellos que no esquivaron lo suficientemente rápido el hechizo.

- Recordame no ponerme en tu contra.- replicó Irvine, agachándose bajo la verja cuando más balas golpearon su escondite. Él miró hacia el final del puente, descubriendo a los soldados galbadienses agachados detrás de la entrada a Torre Dos. Uno de ellos jugueteaba con un panel de control, e Irvine supo de inmediato que eso no podía ser nada bueno, fuera lo que fuese. Él giró, disparando su rifle de asalto sobre la sala de control. Ninguna de las balas golpeó al hombre, pero impactaron alrededor de él, soltando chispas al golpear los paneles de control, y enviando al soldado a buscar cubierta.

Sin embargo, el galbadienses debía haber completado lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, ya que las puertas que guiaban a Torre Dos comenzaron a deslizarse y cerrarse.

- ¡Rinoa!- exclamó Irvine, y Rinoa vio a que se refería. Irvine tiró el M4 al suelo mientras él y Rinoa corrían a toda velocidad hacia la puerta descendente. Buscando en su abrigo, Irvine sacó las Calicos de su cinturón, apuntando el arma en su mano izquierda hacia el puente distante y rociando con fuego hacia los soldados restantes ahí, mientras levantaba la otra adelante.

Los soldados detrás de la puerta, entendiendo que Irvine se dirigía hacia ellos, salieron o se asomaron detrás de sus escondites y abrieron fuego con sus rifles. Irvine gruñó al sentir un poderoso impacto en el pecho, pero continuó corriendo. La bala no había atravesado el chaleco que llevaba bajo su camisa.

Otros dos proyectiles golpearon a Irvine en el pecho, antes de que él contestara con la Calico en su mano derecha. La pistola-ametralladora soltó una tormenta de balas a los soldados galbadienses, Irvine tratando de maniobrar el cañón del arma para mantener a los soldados galbadienses en la mira a pesar de los empujones que su carrera producía en el arma. Dos soldados cayeron con heridas fatales, sosteniéndose el estomago acribillado, y muchos otros resultaron lastimados en brazos y piernas. Aquellos ilesos se agacharon en sus escondites mientras las puertas continuaban descendiendo, evadiendo las constantes corrientes de proyectiles 9mm. Las piernas del francotirador bombearon más furiosamente mientras corría por el puente, pero unos segundos después se detuvo en seco, golpeando el suelo cuando más balas del puente distante llegaron hasta su posición. La puerta descendente estaba ya muy lejos para que ellos dos lograran entrar a Torre Dos. Junto al francotirador, Rinoa también se agachó, apretando fuerte la pistola en manos que seguían temblando. Ella se agachó un poco más cuando otro disparo rebotó en la verja metálica.

- ¡Regresamos a la primera torre!- ordenó Irvine, volviendo la vista a Rinoa.- ¡Tiene que haber un control maestro en algún lado que nos permita abrir la puerta!- ella asintió, e Irvine se levantó, levantando ambas Calicos hacia los enemigos lejanos y vaciando los cargadores en esa dirección. Juntos, los dos corrieron agachados de regreso al principio del puente, Irvine descartando las armas usadas y desenfundando las AB-10. Disparó una serie de ráfagas a los soldados escondidos, y al menos uno cayó, agarrándose la garganta en un vano intento por detener el daño que tres balas habían inflingido.

Los galbadienses regresaron el fuego, sus disparos rebotando y saltando sobre el metal. Las contestaciones de Irvine eran mucho más certeras, acabando con otro par de soldados enemigos mientras reducía la velocidad, cubrieron la retirada de Rinoa. La chica logró llegar a Torre Uno en pocos momentos, con Irvine dos pasos detrás. El francotirador escudriñó la entrada, y descubrió una escalera contra la pared norte, guiando hacia el nivel superior. Tiró sus AB-10 gastadas y buscó en el bolso, sacando una escopeta.

- ¡Vamos!- siseó Rinoa, dirigiéndose ya hacia las escaleras, Irvine detrás de ella.

* * *

- ¿Dónde carajo está ese Moomba?- preguntó uno de los guardias, escoltando al cuarteto de Moombas que entregaban la comida en el Nivel Siete. Él y su compañero estaban cerca de las escaleras, acercándose a la celda 7-B2. Detrás de los dos aburridos carceleros, se alzaba una sombra, pero ninguno le prestaba atención.

- Tomándose su tiempo.- replicó el segundo. Desenfundó su bastón y lo aporreó contra su palma izquierda, sonriendo.- Si el capitán Veek no lo castiga, nosotros nos encargaremos.

- Bah.- dijo el primero, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Veek siempre castiga. Golpearía cadáveres su pudieran sentir el dolor. No va a pasar la oportunidad de divertirse golpeando a un Moomba.

- Aún así, si está ocupado…- añadió el segundo, riendo. El otro guardia también comenzó a reír, pero se detuvo al notar la sombra que se alzaba sobre ellos. Se giró, sacando su bastón, pero se tranquilizó cuando el origen de la sombra se hizo aparente.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Moomba idiota!- siseó el guardia, viendo al Moomba de pie frente a una de las lámparas ubicadas dentro de la pared cerca del piso.- ¡No hagas eso!- él blandió el bastón y avanzó hacia la bestia recién llegada, su camarada siguiéndolo un segundo después. Detrás de ellos, la puerta a la celda 7-B2 se abrió.

- Te voy a enseñar a llegar tarde, asqueroso hijo de…- continuó él, pero nunca terminó la amenaza cuando un látigo de cadena se enredó alrededor de su cuello, la hoja filosa en el extremo girando hasta enterrarse en el costado de su cabeza, justo sobre la boca. Las rodillas del otro guardia se doblaron bajo él gracias a la barrida de una pierna, y mientras caía para atrás, Zell Dincht saltó sobre su pecho, un puño metálico golpeando contra el estómago del guardia. El hombre resolló al sentir el oxigeno escaparle de los pulmones, y Zell dio un codazo hacia la boca, quebrándole la mandíbula. La cabeza del guardia cayó sobre el piso, inconsciente.

Quistis desenredó su látigo del desorden que quedaba de la cabeza de su víctima, e hizo saltar el látigo de regreso a ella, atrapándolo justo debajo de la cuchilla. Detrás de ella, Selphie giraba su nunchaku, descontenta de no haber podido entrar en acción. Los Moombas habían entrado en pánico durante la pelea, desplazándose alrededor de la enorme cámara en cuatro patas, excepto por aquel que había distraído a los guardias.

Ese Moomba soltó un aullido rápido y agudo, que atrajo la atención del resto del grupo. Un ruidoso gruñido, seguido por lo que parecía una mezcla de ronroneos y ladridos atrajo al resto de las criaturas hacia el Moomba. Ellos regresaron en saltos hasta la criatura "parlante", la cual velozmente les habló en una extraña lengua de gruñidos, rugidos silenciosos, y gemidos. Luego de algunos segundos, el resto de los Moombas gruñeron en unísono y se volvieron hacia los SeeDs.

- ¡Laguna!- dijo uno de ellos en una voz aguda, asombrando a los SeeDs.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Selphie, excitada al escuchar el nombre del misterioso soldado.

- No tengo ni idea.- replicó Zell. Quistis avanzó hacia las criaturas, sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros, y se agachó frente al grupo de bestias anaranjadas.

- ¡Laguna!- repitió el animal, y todos los demás Moombas repitieron lo mismo.

- ¡Encerrar!- otro gruñó, y un coro de rugidos contestó a la palabra. Luego el grupo de Moombas explotó en acción, criaturas anaranjadas corriendo en cuatro patas alrededor de los SeeDs y en dirección a las escaleras. En segundos, habían desaparecido de vista. Zell se rascó la nuca, perplejo ante las extrañas acciones de la horda de Moombas, y se volvió hacia Quistis.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Selphie, igualmente confundida. Quistis se levantó, sonriendo.

- Magia azul.- replicó ella encogiendo los hombros.- Dije que podía entender la magia de no-humanos, pero eso viene de un entendimiento de criaturas no-humanas en general.

- Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Zell, sin entender qué decía Quistis.- ¿Sabías qué estaban diciendo?

- Fue una suposición.- replicó ella.- Creo que saben algo sobre Squall.

- ¿Te parece que saben dónde está?- preguntó Selphie, y Quistis asintió.- ¡Entonces qué estamos esperando! ¡Sigámoslos!

Zell guió al grupo hasta las escaleras por la que los Moombas habían desaparecido, y dio un salto cuando una sirena estalló de los parlantes en algún lugar de la prisión.

"_¡Atención! ¡Alerta de intrusos! ¡Repito, alerta de intrusos! ¡Todo el personal repórtese a las estaciones de seguridad y prepárese a repeler a los intrusos! El escudo anti-magia será levantado y lo centinelas mecánicos activados. Fuerza letal autorizada para cualquier fugitivo que se rehúse a rendirse."_

Los SeeDs sintieron una repentina onda de energía dispararse a través de nervios y músculos. Zell flexionó un brazo, y asintió al ver como los impresionantes músculos de ese brazo se contraían en bandas de acero. Quistis y Selphie parecían experimentar transiciones similares, la energía de sus magias guardadas endureciendo y fortaleciendo sus cuerpos.

- ¡De vuelta en el juego!- gritó Zell con un pulgar levantado. Ese gritó casi le costó la cabeza cuando un cuarteto de carceleros galbadienses corrieron escaleras abajo, uno levantando su escopeta hacia la cara de Zell. El hombre disparó, y el artista marcial se tiró para atrás, su espalda paralela al piso. El plomo voló sobre él, y Zell se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¡Manos arriba!- gritó otro carcelero, levantando su rifle.

El látigo de Quistis enrolló el rifle, y ella tiró el arma fuera de las manos del hombre casi sin esfuerzo. Un segundo latigazo golpeó al hombre en el pecho, la hoja enterrándose a través de la armadura y abriendo un agujero sangrante.

Los camaradas del hombre comenzaron a alzar sus armas cuando una explosión de electricidad golpeó a uno en el estomago y lo envió a rodar hasta la base de las escaleras. El nunchaku de Selphie siguió detrás del hechizo, aporreando al otro guardia en la cabeza con fuerza extraordinaria. El hombre se tambaleó, y Selphie giró, blandiendo su enorme nunchaku con toda su engañosa fuerza. La barra de hierro rotó a una velocidad extrema, y aplastó la cabeza del soldado tan fuerte como para destrozar el casco y romper el cráneo. El hombre salió volando hacia atrás para golpear contra la pared junto a las escaleras.

El guardia que había disparado a Zell bombeó su escopeta, pero en ese segundo necesario para cargar el siguiente cartucho, el SeeD luchador ya se encontraba frente al guardia. La mano izquierda de Zell agarró el cañón del arma – Zell ignoró el calor ardiente que había dejado la munición – y empujó la escopeta fuera de línea. Su mano derecha se levantó en un poderoso golpe frontal, colisionando contra el pecho del soldado y doblando hacia dentro la armadura. El hombre voló hacia atrás, perdiendo su agarre en la escopeta, y chocó fuertemente contra la base de las escaleras. Zell levantó la escopeta como una lanza y la arrojó como una también, la culata del arma impactando contra la boca del sorprendido soldado lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle la mandíbula y dejarlo inconsciente.

- ¡Rápido!- gritó Quistis, corriendo frente a Zell y saltando sobre los soldados inconscientes.- ¡No hay tiempo!- Zell y Selphie asintieron, siguiendo a Quistis escaleras arriba mientras la alarma continuaba sonando.

* * *

La escopeta de Irvine pateó, y el plomo atravesó limpio a través de la armadura del carcelero posado en el rellano. El hombre cayó atrás, deplomándose contra la pared, e Irvine pasó juntó al soldado agonizante, recargando su arma frenéticamente. Detrás de él, Rinoa mantenía la vista en alto, la PPK apuntando por las escaleras, lista para cualquier amenaza.

Ella vio movimiento y se preparó cuando otro galbadiense se asomó por el borde de las escaleras un nivel arriba, apuntando su rifle hacia abajo. La pistola compacta disparó una, dos veces, la primera bala desviándose contra la hombrera del soldado, mientras la segunda entraba en la garganta del hombre, que cayó hacia atrás, fuera de vista.

Irvine saltaba los escalones, barriendo su escopeta hacia arriba y a la izquierda mientras lo hacía, en busca de enemigos. No encontró ningún otro carcelero, y continuó hacia arriba pasando de largo el soldado que Rinoa había disparado. Él subió rápidamente, deteniéndose en el siguiente rellano, que guiaba hasta el mismo piso que la sala de control. Sosteniendo su escopeta con una mano, Irvine giró el picaporte de la puerta, luego sacó un par de granadas de su cinturón. Abrió un poco más la puerta, y sacó los seguros en los explosivos antes de lanzarlos adentro. Irvine cerró la puerta velozmente, y escuchó varias exclamaciones de sorpresa mezclada con miedo del otro lado, seguidas por un par de explosiones retumbantes. El francotirador pateó la puerta y examinó el pasillo, satisfecho de ver varios cuerpos acribillados por la metralla desparramados por el lugar. Él hizo señas a Rinoa para que lo siguiera, y luego corrió pasillo abajo, escopeta en alto.

Momentos después, Irvine estaba de pie frente a la puerta que llevaba a la sala de control, y nuevamente entornó la puerta. Sacó un par de granadas de su cinturón, pero incluso cuando estaba por sacarles el seguro, la puerta se cerró desde adentro. El francotirador maldijo y disparó su escopeta contra la puerta y el hombre que obviamente sostenía el picaporte. El tiro de plomo chocó contra el metal, pero no pasó de largo.

Pensando rápido, Irvine sacó los seguros y soltó las granadas a la base de la puerta, alejándose. Rinoa vio esto y se lanzó a cubrirse detrás de una oficina desierta. Las granadas detonaron, y la metralla explosiva desgarró la puerta y la abrió parcialmente. Irvine entonces saltó hacia delante, impactando contra la puerta y forzándola a abrirse el resto del camino. Él entró en la sala de control, escopeta arriba, y descubrió a un guardia cercano levantando una pistola. El arma de Irvine ladró y el guardia cayó al suelo con el pecho perforado por el plomo.

Corriendo en puro instinto, Irvine se tiró al piso, justo cuando una ametralladora disparaba desde algún lugar al frente, rociando proyectiles salvajemente. Él levantó la vista mientras caía, viendo a otro guardia sosteniendo aquella arma en particular, y bajando el cañón para alinearlo en dirección al francotirador escapista. El arma de Irvine se levantó antes de que el arma del guardia pudiera descender, y otro escopetazo estalló contra el hombre, arrojándolo al suelo.

Irvine golpeó el suelo y rodó sobre la espalda, escaneando la habitación por cualquier otro peligro. No encontró ninguno, y mientras terminaba de rodar, el guardia que había estado sosteniendo la puerta se recobraba de la explosión de la granada y levantaba su pistola para dispararle a Irvine. Irvine bombeó la acción en su escopeta una vez más y disparó, estallando el pecho y la cara del hombre con otro disparo de plomo. Con ese último tiro, la sala de control estaba limpia.

Rinoa estaba un paso atrás de Irvine, observando la habitación con su pistola, y al ver que el cuarto estaba asegurado, se apresuró hasta una de las terminales de computadora. Ella tocó algunas teclas, luego sacudió la cabeza mientras buscaba a través del directorio. Irvine se puso de pie y accedió a un segundo terminal. Él determinó rápidamente que aquel no era el sistema que controlaba las puertas, y siguió con otro. Rinoa, mientras tanto, hizo una veloz inspección para ver cual terminal manejaba el control de las puertas. En pocos segundos lo encontró.

- ¡Acá!- dijo ella, corriendo por la habitación hasta un terminal en la pared norte. Rápidamente tipeó unos cuantos comandos, y el control de puertas se iluminó. Mientras que la entrada a Torre Dos encarando el puente desde Torre Uno estaba cerrada e inoperable, las puertas restantes podían volverse a abrir. Rinoa lo hizo, abriendo las puertas de los puentes restantes en las tres torres. Con eso hecho, ella buscó alrededor del terminal una forma de desactivarlo para que las puertas no pudieran volver a cerrarse. Irvine entendió lo que buscaba, y se acercó hasta el terminal.

- Permitime.- dijo él, y bombeó otro cartucho en la cámara de la escopeta. Disparó una vez contra el terminal, y luego una segunda contra el monitor. Ambas explosiones destruyeron el dispositivo, la devastación asegurando que las puertas de la prisión se mantuvieran abiertas.

- Vamos a tener que tomar el camino largo.- comentó Irvine, bombeando la acción del arma para vaciar la cámara y luego reponer los cartuchos. Él deslizó una serie de municiones dentro de la escopeta mientras regresaba hasta la puerta de la sala de control. Rinoa estaba justo detrás de él, recargando su PPK.

- ¡Entonces no podemos perder tiempo!- respondió ella, empujándolo bruscamente hacia la salida. Irvine encogió los hombros, insertó el último cartucho en su arma, y corrió hacia el pasillo, su arma lista.

* * *

Algo tiraba de su pierna. Squall levantó la cabeza levemente, y trató de abrir los ojos, pero estaba muy débil para siquiera levantar los párpados, drenado su fuerza y lleno de dolor en cada centímetro del cuerpo. Algo lo rozó sobre la cara, caliente y mojado, y áspero al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Laguna!- llamó una voz aguda, aunque el significado del nombre estaba perdido en su apenas conciente cerebro. Algo grande y suave rebotó sobre su cabeza, tirándola hacia un costado, causando que la cabeza del exhausto SeeD girara alrededor del cuello. Fue sacudido un par de veces más, y en algún lugar de su mente él deseaba que se detuviera para poder regresar a la oscuridad, un descanso del dolor que apretaba su cuerpo.

- ¡Laguna!- repitió la voz, y mientras comenzaba a darse más cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba, Squall reconoció la importancia de aquel nombre, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué. Sus brazos dolían, desplomados en los grilletes que lo ataban a la pared, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Squall saboreaba algo caliente y salado en su boca; probablemente se había mordido la lengua durante el prolongado período de agonía, causando que el fluido rojo y caliente chorreara de su mandíbula.

- ¡Laguna!- volvió a decir la voz, volviendo a Squall más y más consciente mientras su mente reconocía el nombre del misterioso soldado. Trató de abrir sus ojos de nuevo, y estos se separaron, llenando su mente de imágenes borrosas de la sala de tortura. Squall los cerró inmediatamente cuando un dolor punzante salió de sus ojos; sudor había caído dentro de sus ojos desde la frente.

Squall abrió los ojos cuando el nombre del soldado fue dicho de nuevo, y abrió su áspera, adolorida garganta, dañada por los intensos gritos de sufrimiento.

- ¿Laguna?- preguntó él, el sonido lastimando su garganta dañada. Se encontró mirando a los ojos de una criatura naranja y roja de aspecto humanoide. ¿Un Moomba? Si, tenía que ser, se dijo cuenta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Squall deseó inmediatamente no haberlo hecho, ya que la acción envió un dolor agudo a su adolorida cabeza. Sin embargo, mientras terminaba de recuperar la consciente, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba mirando a un Moomba, quien se encontraba subido a los hombros de otra de las criaturas.

- ¡Laguna!- llamó el Moomba frente a él, y saltó de los hombros de la segunda criatura. Un tercer Moomba, de pie cerca del panel de control, repitió el nombre, dando saltos.

- ¡Libre!- gruñó la criatura que había estado sobre los hombros de la otra, y el Moomba junto al panel asintió, bajando una palanca. De repente, Squall se inclinó hacia delante, sus manos y pies libres de los grilletes, y golpeó el suelo, impactando fuertemente contra el metal. Los Moombas lo rodearon, dos de ellos pasando sus enormes zarpas por debajo de sus axilas y levantándolo con sorprendente fuerza. Pusieron a Squall contra la pared, y él tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sin entender por qué los Moombas lo trataban de esa manera.

- ¡Laguna!- gritó uno de ellos.

- ¡Laguna! ¡Laguna!- llamó un segundo.

- ¡Libre!- dijo un tercero.- ¡Escapar!

¿Escapar? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Squall cerró los ojos, y creyó escuchar el sonido distante de alarmas sobre altavoces muy lejanos. Algo estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía qué era.

- ¡Laguna!- exclamó otro de los Moombas, y Squall se preguntó que significaba. ¿Estaba Laguna ahí? ¿O aquellas criaturas conocían de alguna manera al soldado del sueño de Squall?

Las respuestas eludían al SeeD, quien no podía hacer más que recostarse contra la pared, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas mientras escuchaba alarmas distantes, un sonido que lo llenaba con las esperanzas de que quizás, solo quizás, pudiera sobrevivir aquel infierno.

* * *

Una granada explotó en el medio de los soldados agrupados, y más de una docena fue lanzado a volar fuera del estrecho puente metálico entre Torre Uno y Tres. Irvine avanzó, corriendo por el puente, y levantó el Valiant al descubrir movimiento detrás de la nube de humo. El arma escupió otra granada hacia los soldados galbadienses, que corrieron y escaparon cuando la granada cayó sobre ellos. La explosión limpió el camino a través de los carceleros, e Irvine y Rinoa pasaron a toda velocidad, Irvine deteniéndose solo para golpear con la culata de su rifle a un soldado que aún se encontraba de pie.

Habían hecho un buen progreso en el puente, ya que la respuesta de los galbadienses aún era desorganizada. Sin embargo, tuvieron que tomar el camino largo hacia Torre Dos, lugar que había sido ocupado por las tropas galbadienses a las que se estaban enfrentando. Al principio, habían tratado de detener a la pareja de alcanzar el puente, pero escopetazos de Irvine y hechizos de Rinoa combinados habían destruido la defensa dentro de Torre Uno. Desde ahí, ellos cargaron por el puente, confiando en poder de fuego y velocidad para cruzar a través de los soldados que ocupaban el puente. Hasta ahora, los carceleros todavía se encontraban desorientados y estaban más preocupados escondiendo la cabeza y cubriéndose que tratando de detener a Irvine y Rinoa, pero eso cambiaría pronto.

Irvine y Rinoa atravesaron la última defensa fuera de Torre Tres, una ráfaga combinada de hielo y munición .50 Action Express abriendo la ruta hacia el nivel superior. El último de los guardias cayó al suelo, y la pareja pasó los cuerpos, corriendo hacia la puerta que llevaba al puente entre Tres y Dos. Irvine giró hacia esa puerta pero se arrojó al suelo, agarrando a Rinoa y tirándola con él, mientras una tormenta de balas atravesaba el aire sobre ellos.

- ¡Robot centinela!- siseó Irvine, abriendo la cámara del rifle y deslizando un par de granadas. Cerró la cámara con un chasquido, y levantó la vista al escuchar una serie de pasos metálicos, aquellos del centinela que había visto adelante. Irvine no recordaba la designación exacta, pero reconocía el arma que había visto y su capacidad. Era una máquina de guerra galbadiense estándar, un robot humanoide pintado de azul con un motor en su espalda que le permitía suspenderse en el aire, y un par de manubrios con forma de alas en sus hombros.

El robot había permanecido de pie en el medio de la puerta que llevaba a Torre Dos, y corrió dentro de la sala de control en el piso superior, pies blindados resonando contra el suelo de metal. Giró hacia el dúo, su sistema de blancos identificándolos como enemigos, y levantó un brazo. La ametralladora se extendió de la muñeca del androide al enfocar al dúo, pero la máquina de guerra voló por el aire en una gran explosión, combinada con ráfagas de magia eléctrica de Rinoa. Impactó contra el piso con fuerza, motor dañado, torso derretido parcialmente, y uno de sus manubrios retorcido. El arma comenzó a levantarse, sin embargo, y otra granada explotó directo sobre su cabeza. La cabeza, donde se encontraban localizados los sensores y sistemas del arma, estalló en pedazos, la metralla de la granada devastando el interior.

El robot continuó levantándose, sin embargo, e Irvine insultó, buscando dentro de su abrigo un par de cartuchos pesados y densos. Los cargó dentro de su rifle Valiant, y con un giró de la muñeca cerró la cámara. Irvine sostuvo con fuerza el rifle en ambas manos, y apretó el gatillo.

El rifle pateó ferozmente, como él había esperado, pero la poderosa munición antitanque explotó limpiamente a través del torso de la máquina de guerra, desgarrando el interior. El arma cayó sobre su espalda, y no se movió, su sistema de poder y núcleo reducidos a chatarra.

Irvine se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta que llevaba a Torre Dos, y disparó la otra munición AT. Rinoa estaba dos pasos detrás de él, siguiéndolo a través de la entrada y de regreso al exterior. Inmediatamente, ambos se detuvieron y agacharon dentro de la entrada cuando balas desde la torre al frente rasgaron el aire alrededor de ellos. Irvine entrecerró los ojos, y asintió.

- Hay unos pocos.- le dijo a Rinoa. Ella asintió, y luego se sobresaltó cuando otra bala rebotaba contra la entrada a centímetros de su cara. Irvine hizo una mueca, buscando dentro de su bolso. Sacó un cañón largo, y el cargador, recamara, gatillo, y empuñadura de un rifle, y rápidamente lo ensambló con práctica. En momentos Irvine había ensamblado un poderoso rifle de francotirador, un PSG-1 galbadiense, y equipado una mira en la parte superior del arma. Con su rifle completo, Irvine se apoyó sobre la esquina, y calmó su respiración. Destrabó el seguro con su pulgar, y obligó a sus manos a quedarse quietas. Por la mira, pudo ver a un cuarteto de soldados agachados o de pie en la entrada, disparando ráfagas intermitentes para mantener a los intrusos a raya hasta que pudieran llegar los refuerzos.

Irvine ubicó la mira sobre la triada de sensores de uno de los soldados, y el PSG-1 ladró. Una munición 7.62mm atravesó limpiamente por su placa y entre sus ojos, y el soldado cayó al suelo, muerto antes de saber que había sido alcanzado. Los otros soldados gastaron un segundo en reaccionar ante la muerte repentina de su camarada, y en ese segundo, Irvine situó la mira sobre la sien de otro soldado.

El rifle crujió nuevamente, y otro soldado cayó. Solo dos restaban, y uno de ellos abrió la boca para anunciar una retirada. Una bala fue a través de su boca antes de que pudiera hablar, desgarrando la parte trasera de su garganta y su espina dorsal.

El último soldado comenzó a agacharse bajo cubierta cuando su brazo derecho explotó, el cuarto disparo de Irvine destruyéndole el brazo. El carcelero tiró su rifle y se sostuvo el miembro estropeado, efectivamente fuera de la lucha.

- ¡Vamos!- gritó Irvine, parándose y cargando puente abajo. Rinoa lo siguió, pero observó los otros dos puentes, manteniendo un ojo abierto por nuevos soldados galbadienses. Luego de un segundo, se felicitó por hacerlo, cuando un escuadrón entero de carceleros galbadienses podía ser visto corriendo de Torre Uno a Torre Dos. Aparentemente, alguien había reabierto las puertas dentro de Torre Dos.

- ¡Irvine!- gritó ella, y el francotirador miró en la dirección en la que ella apuntaba. Él asintió gravemente, sabiendo que si aquel grupo lograba meterse en Torre Dos entonces ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de llegar hasta donde Squall y los otros estaban cautivos. El francotirador giró, y su PSG-1 se alzó sobre su hombro. El arma crujió repetidas veces, y soldados enemigos cayeron, pero los dos sabían que no serían capaces de detenerlos a todos.

- ¡Corré!- gritó Rinoa incluso mientras Irvine acababa con otro soldado, y el francotirador asintió, tirando a regañadientes su rifle y sacando sus MP5Ks. Iba a necesitar las sub-ametralladoras dentro de la prisión, si lograban llegar adentro. La pareja corrió tan rápido como pudo, tratando de ganarle a los soldados galbadienses hacia el interior de Torre Dos.

* * *

El pie de Zell conectó en una patada circular que envió a un guardia volando sobre la verja metálica y dentro del agujero en el centro de la cámara. Luego se agachó, su cabeza centímetros más abajo del arco de un bastón de otro de los carceleros, y las manos del luchador fueron hacia arriba atrapando un segundo bastón de otro guardia. Él barrió el arma capturada alrededor para interceptar el bastón del segundo guardia que regresaba, y lanzó una patada frontal al mentón que lanzó al segundo soldado al aire. Zell giró entonces, una mano sosteniendo el antebrazo del tercer soldado al hacerlo, y levantó al hombre del suelo. La boca del carcelero se abrió grande al ser lanzado como un muñeco de trapo hasta chocar contra la pared opuesta al abismo central.

Selphie descargó otra explosión de magia eléctrica, su hechizo desgarrando dentro y acabando con otra de las máquinas azules de guerra. Junto a ella, Quistis trabajaba con su propia magia, ráfagas ardientes lanzando guardias a los costados y forzándolos a cubrirse. En medio de su magia explosiva, Quistis se volvió hacia otro de los robots azules, flotando sobre ellos con su motor aerodeslizador, y lo alcanzó con su Magia Azul, una tormenta de proyectiles mágicos "disparados" desde su mano izquierda como una ametralladora. El robot recibió el ataque a través de su fuente de poder, y el motor perdió su integridad estructural. El robot explotó en una bola de fuego.

Los SeeDs habían encontrado la subida desde el Nivel Siete bastante fácil, encontrando solo pequeños grupos de guardias. Entonces, en el Nivel Doce, justo frente a las escaleras que Zell les había asegurado guiaban hasta la sala de interrogatorios, los mercenarios fugitivos habían terminado justo enfrente de un pequeño ejército, compuesto por un escuadrón entero de soldados y guardias de la prisión, y un quinteto de robots azules humanoides.

Un par de Guardian Forces invocados había limpiado el camino, rompiendo la formación de guardias y soldados, y los SeeDs se habían zambullido entre ellos. Tres de los robots habían caído al instante bajo la primera descarga, y Selphie se había encargado del cuarto y Quistis del quinto. Cerca de la mitad de guardas estaban muertos o agonizando, y Zell saltaba alrededor del campo de batalla, acabando con soldados galbadienses y guardias con cada puño, patada, cabezazo o lanzamiento. Su asalto constante y brutal en los soldados y guardias había dado a las mujeres el tiempo que necesitaban para aplastar a los robots, siendo estos la mayor amenaza. La mayoría de los guardias vivos en aquel punto habían optado simplemente por huir, ya sorprendidos y desmoralizados por las apariciones de Ifrit y Quetzacotl.

Aquellos que permanecieron desearon haber huido, cuando Zell atrapó el brazo de un soldado y giró al hombre de cabeza, aplastándolo fuerte contra el piso de metal. La hoja del látigo de Quistis se enterró en el pecho de otro guardia, produciendo una fuente de carmesí, mientras el hombre detrás de aquel guardia era lanzado al aire por una explosión de electricidad de Selphie. Un puño de Zell abolló la armadura de otro soldado, y un rápido gancho hizo pedazos otro codo. El hombre cayó, gritando al sostenerse el brazo destrozado, y Zell lo pateó como a una pelota a cruzar la habitación hasta chocar contra una pared, donde el hombre quedó tendido, muerto o inconsciente. Un estallido de magia hizo que el último guardia se tropezara por las escaleras, y Selphie lo aporreó con una de las barras de hierro de su nunchaku, y los SeeDs subieron por las escaleras.

Se encontraron en otra habitación circular, con otra escalera que llevaba arriba, y una única puerta en la pared más lejana. El agujero en el centro de la sala que guiaba hacia lo profundo de la prisión también estaba ahí, pero posicionada en el medio del hoyo una enorme grúa mecánica con un brazo que sostenía una celda ubicado bajo la sala de control del dispositivo. "Interrogación" estaba grabado sobre la puerta al final de la habitación en letras gruesas, y más importante, la pandilla de Moombas, junto a otro más, estaban reunidos afuera de la cámara. Parecían agitados, muchos de ellos saltando y gritando "¡Laguna!" una y otra vez, mientras los SeeDs se acercaban. Quistis abrió la puerta, y miró dentro de la sala de interrogación, antes de salir disparada al ver a Squall apoyado contra la pared, medio muerto por la tortura. Zell y Selphie estaban un paso detrás de ella.

- ¡Squall!- gritó Zell, deteniéndose junto a su compañero SeeD. Squall levantó la cabeza, y abrió sus ojos, mirando a sus camaradas. Una leve sonrisa se extendió en su cara mientras Zell se agachaba, tomando uno de los brazos de Squall y ayudándolo a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Selphie, llena de preocupación, y Squall asintió débilmente.

- Fue el infierno.- murmuró él, temblando.

- Dejame ayudarte.- dijo Quistis, conjurando las energías de un hechizo curativo. Energía envolvió a Squall, y él se encontró con que su fuerza regresaba y el dolor se iba. Squall respiró hondo, y se puso de pie derecho.

- ¿Mejor?- preguntó Quistis, y Squall asintió, parándose sin ayuda.

- Gracias.- le dijo él, y Quistis asintió, contenta de haber podido ayudar. Zell levantó una mano sobre su hombro y sacó el gunblade que tenía atado a su espalda, y le entregó el arma a Squall. El SeeD tomó el arma, y sintió la empuñadura del Revolver, contento de poder sostener el sólido peso de su arma en sus manos.

- No vas a poder escapar así.- comentó Selphie, y Squall asintió. Ella tenía razón en su falta de ropas. Squall observó alrededor de la habitación, y vio la caja a la que Seifer había señalado antes. ¡Qué considerado de Seifer!

Squall se movió hacia la caja, y la abrió, sacando las ropas. Rápidamente se visitó con su camiseta, guantes, y la chaqueta de cuero manchada, aún cubierta en sangre seca de Iguion, al igual que sus pantalones y camiseta.

- ¡Te ves bien Squall!- comentó Selphie mientras Squall colocaba sus cuchillos, cinturones, y vaina. Con todo el equipo en su lugar, Squall sintió su energía regresar. Le tomó varios segundos antes de darse cuenta que más que su energía natural había regresado, y sintió la presencia de Guardian Forces en lo profundo de su mente. Aparentemente, habían estado suprimidos, no robados.

- ¡Vayámonos de este maldito lugar!- propuso Zell, y Squall no podía estar más de acuerdo. Los guió fuera de la sala de interrogación, y al salir afuera, fue casi atacado por la pandilla de Moombas y sus cantos al grito de "¡Laguna!". Las criaturas parecían extasiadas por su escape, él se dio cuenta, y momentos después, se dispersaron, saltando las escaleras y hacia lo profundo de la prisión.

- Bueno, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Selphie.

- Necesitamos escapar, pero no recuerdo haber visto a Ward salir de la prisión.- explicó Zell.

- ¿Viniste acá como Laguna?- preguntó Quistis a Squall, y este sacudió la cabeza, recordando su experiencia en Winhill.

- Perdón.- dijo él, y luego observó la cámara.- Me trajeron hasta acá con ese dispositivo.

- ¿Les parece que puede bajar hasta el fondo?- preguntó Selphie, corriendo hasta el borde del hoyo y asomándose por la verja.- Me parece que va hasta el fondo de la prisión.

- Ahí es donde debe estar la salida.- añadió Squall, llegando hasta donde ella estaba.- Podemos usar la grúa para bajar, pero no se cómo operarla.

- ¡Yo sé!- dijo Zell, sonriendo.- Ví como hacerlo cuando fui Ward.

- ¿Estuviste acá como Ward?- preguntó Squall, y el artista marcial asintió.

- El problema es.- explicó Zell.- Que hay que destrabar los controles de la grúa desde la sala de control arriba, luego operar la grúa desde dentro de la sala de control del dispositivo. Así que, alguien tiene que quedarse…- Zell observó a sus compañeros, y asintió.

- Yo me quedo.- dijo él, antes de que Squall pudiera ofrecerse.- Soy el único que sabe cómo operar los controles.- añadió Zell antes de que Squall pudiera objetar.- Voy a tener que bajar todos los pisos, pero puedo arreglármelas.

- ¿Estás seguro, Zell?- preguntó Selphie, preocupada, pero el luchador simplemente sonrió.

- Tranquilos, no hay problema.- dijo él.- Solo entren. Les hablaré desde el intercomunicador.- Zell entonces se volvió y corrió hacia las escaleras al fondo, y entró en la sala de control. Squall, Selphie y Quistis entraron a la sala de control de la grúa, y Squall se ubicó cerca de los controles. Momentos después, la voz de Zell se escuchó por los parlantes escondidos en algún lugar.

- ¿Pueden escucharme?- preguntó él.

- ¡Hey, Zell, podemos escucharte!- gritó Selphie.

- De acuerdo, comprueben que funcione el panel de control.- explicó Zell.- Debe haber un botón rojo grande.

- Lo veo.- contestó Squall, su mano reposando sobre el control en cuestión.

- Tóquenlo.- ordenó Zell, y Squall lo hizo. Sobre el panel de control, la maquinaria gruño, seguido de un sonido metálico y el descenso de la grúa a un paso constante.- La fijé para el primer piso.- añadió Zell.- ¡Nos vemos abajo!- con eso, la voz de Zell desapareció.

Tres minutos después, el brazo mecánico se detuvo. Squall asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la sala de control, y asintió, descubriendo una puerta justo adelante. Guió al trío fuera de la sala de control, armas afuera y listas, manteniendo un ojo abierto por guardias al deslizar abierta la puerta de metal. Él esperaba ser recibido por disparos, gritos, o bastonazos, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un pasillo largo y vacío.

- Algo no está bien.- comentó Selphie.- Si esta es la salida, ¿dónde están los guardias?- Squall encogió los hombros, y caminó por el pasillo, ojos abiertos y alerta. Se detuvo frente a la puerta en el final del corredor, y tocó el panel de control junto a esta. La puerta comenzó a deslizarse, y Squall vio movimiento. El SeeD se tensó en posición de combate mientras Quistis y Selphie preparaban sus armas detrás de él. Squall se sorprendió al ser recibido por una ola de polvo marrón que de repente cayó hacia delante fuera de la puerta abierta, y saltó hacia atrás, su mano izquierda frente a su cara, mientras mantenía sus sentidos alerta por algún ataque. Sin embargo, ninguno llegó, y cuando el polvo se disipó, pudo ver que una pila de tierra se había deslizado por la puerta, bloqueando la salida.

- ¿Tierra?- preguntó Selphie, confundida.

- Estamos enterrados.- dijo Quistis.- La prisión esta bajo tierra.

- Entonces, ¿cualquiera que trate de bajar pensando que podrían escapar estará alejándose más de la libertad?- preguntó Selphie.- ¡Ingenioso!

- La salida debe estar arriba, entonces.- reflexionó Squall. Él se giró de regreso al brazo.- Con los controles destrabados podemos volver a subir. Necesitamos encontrar a Zell y decirle que asegure la entrada arriba…

Squall se detuvo al escuchar un sonido sobre ellos. Quistis y Selphie también lo escucharon, y reconocieron el muy familiar crujido de fuego automático, desde algún lugar muy arriba. Y considerando los sonidos en los niveles superiores, parecía ser que docenas de armas estaban disparando.

- ¡Zell!- gritaron Quistis y Selphie en unísono, y Squall cargó dentro de la sala de control del brazo. Las otras dos SeeDs se apresuraron a seguirlo, y él cerró la puerta. Squall golpeó los controles, y maldijo cuando el brazo comenzó su lento ascenso. A juzgar por el tiroteo, Zell se encontraba muy superado en número por demasiados enemigos que ni siquiera un SeeD no podría derrotar.

Si no llegaban arriba pronto, Zell estaría muerto.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** La nota más importante de este capítulo es sobre las armas que Irvine utiliza, que son todas reales. Creo que usar armas reales en lugar de tratar de inventar algunas de fantasía ayuda a darle a FFVIII un tono más realista. Por lo tanto, las armas de Irvine eran todas reales, con la excepción por supuesto del Valiant. Por cierto, las armas de Laguna que mencioné antes también son armas reales.

La escena de entrada de Irvine y Rinoa y todas las demás de ellos dos están basadas en la escena famosa del tiroteo en el lobby de la película The Matrix. Si tienen curiosidad de saber cuáles y cómo son las armas que Irvine utiliza para tener una imagen de referencia, pueden buscar las fotos en Google, donde también van a encontrar información.

Bueno, creo que es es todo. En el próximo capítulo, más de Irvine y Rinoa, y del escape de Squall, Selphie, Quistis y Zell. Les premeto que va a haber una o dos sorpresas, pero cuáles no les pienso decir.

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	28. Caminos Separados

Capítulo 22: Caminos Separados

Zell se agachó, su pecho casi rozando el suelo, el bastón pasando fácilmente sobre su cabeza. Se levantó, el brazo derecho del luchador disparándose hacia arriba con gran velocidad y poder, y el gancho impactó bajo la mandíbula del guardia con toda su fuerza aumentada por los GFs. El carcelero fue lanzado a volar a través del Nivel Siete con toda la fuerza de Zell hasta impactar contra una pared.

El artista marcial se agachó y zigzagueó a través de una serie de culatazos de rifle y bastones, pareciendo bailar alrededor del cuarteto de soldados restantes y sus armas. Mientras ellos se movían y atacaban., los puños y antebrazos de Zell se movían y golpeaban, sacando el aire de los pulmones de un hombre y arrojándolo lejos, antes de girar lanzar una patada giratoria que aplastó hacia dentro el casco de otro soldado. Zell agarró con una mano el brazo del hombre muerto y lanzó el cuerpo en el camino de otro soldado, haciéndolo trastabillar. El último guardia blandió con fuerza hacia Zell, empuñando el bastón con ambas manos, pero las manos de Zell se levantaron en el camino del bastón incluso mientras el luchador daba un paso al costado, revirtiendo el poder del golpe sobre si mismo para voltear al hombre y tirarlo con fuerza al piso. Un veloz pisotón sobre su traquea acabó con el guardia.

- ¡Ahí está!- se escuchó un grito desde las escaleras, y Zell levantó la vista para ver un batallón entero de guardias de la prisión y soldados galbadienses corriendo escaleras abajo desde el Nivel Ocho.

- ¡Tsk!- murmuró Zell, comenzando a correr alrededor del perímetro del abismo central de la prisión, guardias pisándole los talones.- ¡Son demasiados!- Balas comenzaron a silbar y rebotar alrededor de Zell mientras corría, y el luchador maldijo las medidas de seguridad de la prisión. En algún momento durante la breve batalla con los guardias, alguien había levantado una barrera invisible entre las escaleras que guiaban hacia abajo desde el Nivel Siete al Seis. una medida de seguridad razonable para mantener a los prisioneros problemáticos vigilados, y una que Zell encontraba bastante efectiva.

Balas volaron alrededor del artista marcial mientras escapaba, una logrando alcanzar al SeeD en el hombro, inflingiendo una herida dolorosa. Él no se detuvo, sin embargo, pero si miró sobre su hombro mientras rodeaba el agujero central. Entre diez y quince guardias lo estaban cazando, rodeando la curva detrás de Zell, y el luchador se dio cuenta que aquella barrera invisible se había levantado para dar paso al resto del escuadrón de soldados y carceleros por el otro extremo del abismo e interceptarlo.

- ¡Mierda!- insultó Zell, sabiendo que le sería imposible escapar sin impactar contra por lo menos uno, y muy probablemente ambos, grupos de guardias. Sin embargo, había opciones alternativas para los guardias, opciones usualmente reservadas solo para SeeDs. El luchador cerró los ojos incluso mientras corría, y buscó en su mente.

Los guardias que rodeaban el agujero frente a Zell se detuvieron en seco cuando el aire alrededor de ellos ardió. De aquel portar infernal emergió un demonio ardiente, rugiente, nacido del Infierno, mirando fieramente a los lamentables mortales con sus ojos amarillos.

Ifrit desató una ráfaga de fuego, el calor abrasador lanzando a los atemorizados y sorprendidos guardias al aire, llamas quemando sus armaduras y uniformes, el metal de sus cascos y pecheras derritiéndose y doblándose bajo el calor. El grupo explotó bajo la furia incandescente de Ifrit.

Cuando el Guardian Force rugió victorioso y desapareció en su portal calcinante, Zell saltó a través de las últimas brasas del pasillo llameante y sobre los cuerpos chamuscados de los guardias. Él golpeó el piso corriendo, y miró sobre su hombro hacia sus perseguidores, quienes se habían detenido al ver el espectáculo de Ifrit y su infierno.

Zell tendría que haber estado mirando al frente. La culata de metal de una sub-ametralladora le cruzó la cara de una bofetada, tirándolo al piso. Zell comenzó a levantarse, solo para encontrarse con el cañón de tal sub-ametralladora apuntando a su rostro. El carceleró fulminó con la mirada a Zell, su uniforme aún humeante, sin duda chamuscado por los fuegos de Ifrit.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- rugió él, con un dedo sobre el gatillo mientras observaba a Zell.- ¡MORÍ!- Zell se estremeció, cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba que el guardia disparara, pero en lugar de eso escuchó un impactó sobre su cabeza, seguido del desagradable crujido de vértebras y una poderosa explosión. El artista marcial abrió sus ojos para ver el cuerpo decapitado del carcelero despatarrado sobre el suelo, y a Squall de pie detrás del hombre sin cabeza.

- ¡Squall!- exclamó Zell, saltando sobre sus rodillas y abrazándolo en la cintura en agradecimiento por su oportuno rescate. El SeeD bajó la vista confundido, y trató de empujar fuera de él al agradecido luchador.

- Soltame.- murmuró Squall entre dientes, luego empujó de nuevo, antes de aporrear a Zell en la cabeza con la culata del gunblade. Zell si lo soltó luego de eso, y se levantó, visiblemente avergonzado por cuan estúpido se veía. Después, ambos SeeDs golpearon el piso cuando más disparos volaron sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Mierda, son demasiados!- murmuró Zell.- ¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta acá?

- El brazo.- replicó Squall.- No pude detenerlo cuando pasó sobre tu nivel, así que tuve que saltar.

- ¿Qué hay de Quistis y Selphie?- preguntó Zell. Squall encogió los hombros.

- Probablemente en los niveles superiores.- replicó él, luego tomó el rifle del carcelero. Squall asomó el arma sobre la reja metálica y descargó una serie de disparos ciegos, más para mantener a los guardias a cubierta que para hacer algún daño real.

Squall pensó haber escuchado un gruñido de dolor, luego una explosión, y el fuego enemigo se redujo notablemente. Squall se arriesgó a asomar la cabeza sobre la reja de metal, preguntándose si realmente había hecho un daño, y vio otra gran explosión. Cuerpos y miembros volaron salvajemente, y aquellos guardias aún vivos se agacharon bajo la verja metálica para cubrirse.

Squall levantó la vista, escudriñando el área, y vio una figura familiar enfundada en un abrigo bajando los escalones desde el Nivel Ocho. Irvine mantenía su Valiant nivelado hacia los soldados en cubierta mientras alcanzaba el pie de la escalera, y momentos después, Quistis, Selphie y Rinoa llegaron detrás de él. Squall se levantó agachado, y se apresuró a encontrarlos, Zell siguiéndolo. Un millón de preguntas recorrieron su mente mientras se acercaba, sin entender que estaban haciendo Rinoa o Irvine ahí.

- ¿Qué…?- comenzó a preguntar él, pero Rinoa lo interrumpió.

- Perdón por la tardanza.- explicó ella, y el SeeD notó por primera vez que su brazo estaba herido.- Tuvimos algunos problemas para entrar.

- Nada que yo no pudiera manejar.- replicó Irvine con una sonrisa, manteniendo aún su arma apuntada a la posición de los guardias.- Llegamos a salvo gracias a mi escolta.

- Mi padre utilizó algunos de sus contactos en el ejército.- explicó Rinoa.- ¡Envió a este tipo a que me sacara a mi, y solo a mi!

- No iba a abandonarlos, muchachos.- replicó Irvine rápidamente, moviendo su arma al ver movimiento, pero ningún blanco exacto.- Tenía que llevar a Rinoa a un lugar seguro, y luego iba a regresar, bajo mandato del Garden, por supuesto.

Squall asintió, recordando el Código del Garden, Artículo Veintiuno, Línea Cuatro, el cual establecía que en el caso de que agentes del Garden fueran capturados, todas las fuerzas disponibles debían comprometerse a rescatarlos.

Durante la conversación, los guardias debieron haberse vuelto más ambiciosos, ya que varios hombres, habiéndose desplazado alrededor de la cámara cubiertos por la verja de metal, se levantaron al instante y abrieron fuego. Proyectiles golpearon el metal alrededor del grupo, e Irvine contestó el fuego, sus más pesadas municiones .50 Action Express mezclándose con las más livianas 9mm de las sub-ametralladoras. Dos hombres cayeron, una cabeza volada en pedazos mientras que el brazo del otro casi explota. Otros se lanzaron a cubierta, dándose cuenta de la superioridad de fuego de Irvine.

Más abajo, Irvine descubrió movimiento en los niveles inferiores cuando más guardias comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba a través del edificio. No tenían mucho tiempo.

- ¡Squall!- llamó Irvine, y Squall se acercó hasta él.- Yo los mantendré acá como retaguardia.- explicó Irvine, disparando otro par de municiones, acabando con otro guardia. Un par de proyectiles impactaron cerca de la reja, y él se agachó momentáneamente para volver a asomarse con un par de explosiones.

- Ustedes diríjase al nivel superior, yo los voy a distraer.- explicó el francotirador.

- ¿Nivel superior?- preguntó Squall.- ¿Ahí está la salida?

- Bingo.- replicó Irvine.- Llevá a todos ahí, yo iré un paso detrás.

- ¡No sin mí!- replicó Selphie, y Squall la miró, sorprendido. Se sorprendió más al ver el nunchaku de Selphie atado a su espalda. En su lugar, la SeeD pequeña lucía una carabina M4A1 con un lanzagranadas debajo del cañón. Squall no entendía de dónde había sacado Selphie el arma, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, mirando a Irvine.

- Tenía una de más en su bolso.- explicó ella.

- Mi última arma, también.- añadió Irvine, disparando de nuevo.- Ella me miró de esa manera al ver el lanzagranadas.

Squall no se molestó en hacer otra pregunta; sabía que Selphie estaba entrenada en demolición y explosivos, así que sabía cómo utilizar el lanzagranadas, probablemente demasiado bien.

- De acuerdo, nosotros abriremos la puerta principal.- dijo Squall, y se volvió hacia Quistis, Zell y Rinoa. Él asintió hacia ellos y apuntó a las escaleras, antes de tomar el liderazgo. El trío rápidamente se puso en marcha detrás de él, mientras Irvine y Selphie abrían fuego con sus armas, manteniendo a raya a los galbadienses.

- ¡A bailar!- gritó Irvine, eliminando a otro soldado galbadiense con un preciso disparo en el cuello.

* * *

Xu Riaan se sentó en la silla frente a Cid Kramer, observando al Director escribir una serie de comandos en su computadora, antes de levantar la vista a su leal segunda al mando. Detrás de ella se encontraban de pie dos SeeD de alto rango, Joey y Elain. Los tres se encontraban totalmente equipados y armados y listos para el combate.

- Está listo.- dijo Cid.- Los últimos boletos de tren fueron adquiridos, y la mayoría de los SeeDs fueron desplegados.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que va a pasar antes de que NORG actúe?- preguntó ella, y Cid encogió los hombros.

- NORG sabe que Galbadia sabe que SeeDs de Balamb se encontraban tras el asesinato.- dijo Cid con una sacudida de cabeza.- Él va a tratar de salvar su propio culo.- Xu suspiró.

- La advertencia de Trent llegó muy tarde.- dijo Joey, y tanto Cid como Xu asintieron.

- Ahora saben lo que NORG planea.- dijo Cid.- Le tiene miedo a Galbadia, y acabamos de recibir reportes sobre la toma de Galbadia Garden por parte de Ed… quiero decir, la Hechicera. Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

- La mayoría de los SeeDs van a estar lo suficientemente lejos antes de que NORG se de cuenta de que usted los ha dispersado.- añadió Elain.- Con las identificaciones falsas y el entrenamiento, les será fácil mezclarse bien y evadir a Galbadia.- Cid asintió, y se recostó en su silla, pensativo.

- Tenemos que preparar nuestras defensas.- dijo el Director rápidamente.- No tenemos mucho tiempo, a juzgar por los reportes de Galbadia Garden. Tenemos que contactarnos con Trabia Garden, y coordinar las defensas. Galbadia va a atacar rápido y con fuerza, y tenemos que estar preparados.

- Pero con la mayoría de los SeeDs fuera, eso comprometerá nuestra seguridad.- objetó Xu, y Cid asintió.

- Lo que importa ahora es el SeeD, no el Garden.- explicó él.- SeeD fue construido para el futuro, y para este conflicto especialmente. Hemos diseminado a los SeeDs para que ellos puedan operar más eficazmente en pequeños grupos que son difíciles de encontrar, que teniéndolos concentrados en un solo lugar.

- Y para asegurarnos de que NORG no pueda alcanzarlos.- añadió Joey, y Cid asintió. El Director se enderezó, su ceño fruncido y sus hombros tensos. Ya no mostraba aquella imagen de abuelo amable que normalmente jugaba frente a los cadetes y la prensa. No, Cid Kramer parecía mucho más peligroso y astuto, como una espada de repente desenvainada.

- Es hora.- dijo él, y los tres SeeDs asintieron.- NORG ha tenido control sobre el Garden durante demasiado tiempo. No voy a arriesgarme a que ese gordo bastardo arruine la única esperanza que tenemos de derrotar a la Hechicera. Es hora de que hagamos nuestra jugada.

- Joey, Elain.- explicó Cid, levantándose. El Director sacó un disco compacto de su computadora y lo puso en un protector pequeño, luego se lo entregó a los SeeDs.- Estos son los cadetes que se que se mantendrán leales a nosotros, al igual que los pocos SeeDs que nos quedan aquí en el Garden. Reúnanlos y explíquenles el plan defensivo.- los dos SeeDs asintieron y saludaron, y abandonaron la oficina de Cid.

- ¿Qué hay de mi, señor?- preguntó Xu. Cid suspiró, y asintió.

- Las cosas se van a poner feas, Xu, si NORG actúa antes de que estemos listos.- explicó Cid.- Necesitamos mantener lo que sea que nos tire encima demorado tanto tiempo como sea posible. Quiero que vayas a la estación de seguridad en el Nivel Dos y mezcles todos los cerrojos. Establecé el código de cifrado para "Moombas gobiernan el universo." Hacé lo mismo para los códigos universales de cerraduras.

- ¿Moombas gobiernan el universo?- preguntó Xu, confundida por la frase, y Cid asintió, con una sonrisa apenas visible en la cara.

- Confiá en mi, NORG nunca va a pensar en eso como un código.- explicó Cid.- También necesito que inutilices el intercomunicador para que NORG no pueda coordinar fuerzas. Esto no nos lastimará, ya que el plan de defensa no va a requerir comunicaciones entre diferentes grupos y sectores.- Xu asintió y se levantó, de pie al mismo nivel que Cid.

- Director, ¿usted qué va a hacer?- preguntó ella. Cid rió entre dientes, y se volvió a sentar.

- Me voy a quedar acá.- explicó él.- Hay algo en los archivos que necesito encontrar de cuanto el Garden fue construido a partir de un Refugio de Centra.- explicó él.- Tengo que encontrarlo, ya que puede ser la única esperanza que tengamos para sobrevivir a un ataque de Galbadia.- Xu asintió, pero vaciló antes de irse.

- Señor, quiero saber.- comenzó ella. Cid levantó la vista del monitor hacia su segunda al mando.- Usted ya ha despachado a todos los SeeDs, ¿pero qué hay del Garden? Si Galbadia ataca, solo tenemos cadetes, y quizás no los suficientes, dependiendo cuántos se alíen con NORG. ¿Por qué está dejando al Garden tan vulnerable?

Cid suspiró, dejando caer los hombros, y después se levantó y caminó hasta la enorme ventana al fondo de su oficina. Él cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda mientras bajaba la vista sobre los terrenos de la academia, terrenos que pronto podrían conocer una guerra.

- Garden existe para el futuro.- explicó Cid.- Fue construido con el único propósito de entrenar SeeDs.- Cid levantó la vista sobre su hombro hacia Xu.- Ahora mismo, los SeeDs han sido lanzados al viento. Los SeeDs son el verdadero valor del Garden; sin ellos el Garden es solo una academia militar. Ellos son el futuro, y la única esperanza que tenemos de prevenir una nueva Guerra de la Hechicera.- Cid volvió la vista hacia los terrenos.

- El Garden en si no es necesario.- explicó él.- No mientras los SeeDs estén ahí afuera. Puede ser reconstruido, pero las habilidades, los conocimientos, el espíritu del Garden no puede ser repuesto si ellos se pierden. Estos existen dentro de los SeeDs que el Garden ha entrenado. Si ellos se pierden, el futuro se pierde.

- Dejé al Garden como está porque se que no necesito defenderlo.- continuó Cid.- Garden existe para un solo propósito ahora, y ese es ser el yunque donde la Hechicera golpeará su martillo.

- ¿Garden es solo una distracción?- preguntó Xu, y Cid asintió. El Director levantó la vista, sus ojos observando el interior de su oficina.

- Nuestro único objetivo ahora es mantener los ojos de la Hechicera fijos en nosotros.- explicó él.- Debemos tener su atención fija en nosotros hasta que los SeeDs hayan alcanzado un lugar seguro. Garden es dejado como un sacrificio.

Xu escuchó la voz de Cid, sintiendo una leve tristeza, y entendió a lo que Cid se refería. Luego de varios minutos, el Director se volvió para mirarla de nuevo, y asintió.

- Xu, cuento contigo.- dijo él, y ella asintió. Xu saludó al Director nuevamente y salió rápido de la oficina.

* * *

La granada rebotó escaleras abajo, y aterrizó directamente a los pies un desafortunado guardia de la prisión. Él abrió la boca para gritar, pero su alarido de pánico fue suprimido por el rugido de la granada fragmentaria que destrozó al hombre.

Irvine deslizó la puerta tras de él, y la trabó con una llave de .50 Action Express, sellando Nivel Once de los pisos inferiores. Selphie, mientras tanto, se asomó sobre la reja metálica en el centro de la cámara y envió otra granada desde el M4 hacia los guardias que corrían por el nivel inferior a ellos. Una explosión los dispersó, matando a uno e hiriendo a otro, y los restantes optaron por retirarse. Selphie lanzó una segunda granada por si acaso, y entonces se volvió hacia Irvine.

- ¡Whoo-hoo!- gritó ella, e Irvine aún estaba sorprendido por su entusiasmo. Ella había tomado el lanzagranadas como si nada, blandiendo el arma con sorprendente destreza y un entusiasmo un tanto atemorizante, tirando granadas entre los soldados y guardias que los perseguían con gran precisión. Nadie esperaría que una chica pequeña y aparentemente inocente pudiera ser tan letal con explosivos.

A Irvine le encantaba.

Entre las agresivas granadas de Selphie y las propias municiones explosivas y granadas fragmentarias de Irvine, los dos habían logrado sobrepasar a los guardias perseguidores, desparramándolos repetidamente y volando en pedazos a cualquier soldado o guardia demasiado ambicioso para acercarse. La mayoría de ellos, valorando sus vidas sobre un puñado de prisioneros e intrusos extremadamente peligrosos y armados hasta los dientes, optaron por alejarse corriendo del dúo.

Con el Nivel Once asegurado, el francotirador y la chica corrieron escaleras arriba, hasta alcanzar el nivel donde se encontraba la cámara de torturas, justo debajo de la sala de control de aquella torre. Se sorprendieron al escuchar el sonido de explosiones y magia más arriba en la sala de control, y subieron corriendo las escaleras, listos para entrar en la pelea que esperaban.

Irvine llegó primero, y se detuvo en seco al alcanzar lo más alto de las escaleras, observando como se desarrollaba la batalla. Bueno, no era exactamente una batalla; la mayoría de los galbadienses ya estaban muertos o inconscientes, desparramados por toda la habitación. Squall, Quistis, Zell y Rinoa estaban agachados cerca de las escaleras, observando a los dos hermanos Guardian Forces, Sacred y Minotauro, correr alrededor de la sala de control, aplastando sus martillos sobre indefensos guardias y soldados galbadienses.

Sacred ahuyentó a un soldado con un poderoso revés que arrojó al hombre a cruzar volando la habitación, mientras que Minotauro cargaba en dirección a un par de soldados quienes desesperadamente disparaban sus rifles contra el Guardian Force. El titánico GF sonrió ante los disparos de los rifles y lanzó lejos a ambos hombres con una simple barrida de su maza de púas.

Los pocos soldados restantes ya habían comenzado a retirarse afuera por el puente que guiaba a Torre Tres, y Minotauro se aseguró de que lo hicieran, persiguiéndolos todo el camino hacia la salida antes de detenerse y lanzar un tremendo rugido, solo para mantener a los atemorizados soldados intimidados. Luego el par de Guardian Forces, habiendo terminado su tarea, se desvanecieron como arena siendo soplada por el viento, dejando la sala de control vacía.

Irvine silbó, impresionado por el poder destructivo que el dúo de GFs había inflingido. Entre los dos hermanos, habían prácticamente aniquilado la sala de control, dejando los cuerpos destruidos de casi treinta soldados y guardias cubriendo la cámara. Un par de cadáveres se encontraban junto a las escaleras, quemados y cortados, probablemente soldados que se habían acercado demasiado al cuarteto de SeeDs escondidos junto a la escalera.

Squall se giró hacia Irvine, quien aún observaba asombrado el lugar, y asintió.

- ¿La retaguardia está asegurada?- preguntó él, y el francotirador asintió. Selphie apareció en las escaleras detrás de él, inspeccionando la brutal carnicería que el par de GFs había provocado.

- Wow.- comentó ella, luego sonrió, levantando su rifle y el lanzagranadas acoplado en este.- ¡No te preocupes por los niveles inferiores! ¡Nos aseguramos de que los guardias no quieran alcanzarlos!- Squall asintió de nuevo.

- Apurémonos y salgamos de acá antes de que lleguen los refuerzos.- añadió Squall, poniéndose de pie. El resto del grupo asintió, sin necesidad de incentivos para irse, y salieron al exterior de la prisión, usando la puerta que guiaba a Torre Uno. Squall fue el primero en cruzar la puerta, sol del desierto golpeando su cabeza mientras que aire arenoso y caliente silbaba sobre su cabello. Nunca se había sentido tan bien ver nuevamente el sol.

Sin embargo, el agrado de estar afuera, respirando aire puro de nuevo, no detuvo a Squall de inspeccionar los alrededores. Se encontró observando a las arenas del desierto más abajo, que se extendían a través del paisaje hacia el horizonte, con una única ruta que se perdía a lo lejos. Estando afuera, Squall vio la verdad detrás de las torres: cada una estaba construida como un gigantesco tornillo, diseñado para hundirse en los profundo de las arenas del desierto y enterrar a los prisioneros vivos, para mantenerlos totalmente contenidos. Era muy impresionante, él tenía que admitirlo, mientras guiaba a su equipo hacia Torre Uno. Rápidamente cruzaron el puente y entraron en la torre de control, caminando a través de una docena de cuerpos de soldados y guardias.

- El elevador está ahí, detrás del detector de armas.- dijo Irvine, guiando el camino. Squall miró alrededor de la sala de seguridad, viendo aún más cadáveres desparramados por el área, y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Ustedes dos se abrieron paso entre todo esto?- preguntó él, e Irvine asintió.

- ¡Deberían habernos visto en acción!- dijo Irvine, presionando el botón del ascensor.- Fue como si lucháramos contra la prisión entera. ¡Y deberían haber visto a Rinoa, también! ¡Nada la detenía!- Squall dirigió la vista a Rinoa, quien se encogió de hombros, algo incómoda.

- Irvine hizo casi todo el trabajo.- replicó ella desviando la mirada, pero Squall negó con la cabeza.

- Es bueno que ambos hayan regresado.- dijo él, y entonces Zell, Quistis y Selphie asintieron de acuerdo.

- Estaríamos muertos de no ser por ustedes.- dijo Quistis cuando las puertas de elevador se abrieron, y ellos entraron.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron al garaje que se encontraba a nivel del suelo, y salieron del ascensor. Irvine los guió rápido hacia el auto que él había usado, aunque les explicó que no había suficiente espacio en le vehículo para todos ellos. Selphie remedió ese problema, forzando y manipulando los cables de otro auto (este un camión militar amarillo, haciendo juego con su vestido) Pronto, el vehículo se alejaba de la prisión a toda velocidad, con Selphie al volante del auto robado, llevando consigo a Irvine y Quistis, mientras que Squall y Rinoa se unieron a Zell en el vehículo gris más tranquilo que Irvine había manejado.

Squall no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en los asientos traseros, cerca de Rinoa. Se encontraba muy contento de que ella e Irvine habían regresado, y ella narraba la infiltración y la extensa batalla de disparos que se había desarrollado a través del complejo mientras luchaban por abrirse camino dentro de la prisión y llegar hasta Selphie y Quistis luego de que Squall saltara del brazo mecánico.

Ahora, sin embargo, él sabía que había una misión mucho más importante, ya que incluso durante el escape entero, Squall no había olvidado la información crítica que Seifer había dejado escapar: el Garden iba a ser bombardeado.

Poco después de abandonar la prisión, Squall vio que se estaban acercando a una encrucijada en la ruta, junto a una roca de gran tamaño. Le dijo a Zell que detuviera el auto, y este lo hizo, deteniendo el auto en la encrucijada. El vehículo de Selphie, justo detrás de ellos, los alcanzó un momento después.

- ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?- preguntó Selphie al bajar del auto. Squall encontró la mirada de cada uno de sus camaradas, y frunció el ceño, descontento con tener que darles la noticia.

- Galbadia va a disparar misiles al Garden.- explicó Squall, y la respuesta del grupo fue inmediata.

- ¡No puede ser!- gritó Zell, sus palabras igualando las expresiones de horror y desconcierto del resto del grupo. Squall asintió gravemente. Él recorrió el área con la mirada, y descubrió algo en el horizonte lejos al norte. Squall conocía el trazado general de la región y qué importantes puntos de referencia y estructuras se encontraban ahí, y de este modo era capaz de reconocer el punto distante.

- Aquella es la base de misiles.- dijo Squall, y se volvió a su grupo.- Nuestro objetivo principal es regresar al Garden y advertir a los estudiantes para que evacuen. Hay una estación de trenes al sur de acá donde podemos robarnos un tren a Timber. Desde ahí podemos…

- ¡Miren!- exclamó Selphie, y Squall giró, mirando el horizonte.

Estelas blancas se levantaron desde la base de misiles, detrás de puntos negros que ascendieron al cielo azul a extrema velocidad. En momentos los misiles desaparecieron de vista - volando al norte. Hacia Trabia Garden, no Balamb.

- Van a atacar a Trabia primero.- logró decir Squall, sintiendo su estomago hundirse. Sin acceso a los cables HD, no tenían forma de advertirles a los estudiantes ahí…

Detrás de él, Selphie cayó de rodillas a la arena, sus puños cerrándose en impotencia.

- Que fallen…- murmuró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Por favor, que fallen…

El grupo quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo, mientras las estelas blancas se desvanecían en el cielo azul. Finalmente, Squall se dio vuelta, su cara marcada por una severa determinación que inmediatamente impulsó al resto del equipo.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo.- explicó él.- Si lo que recuerdo sobre la tecnología armamentista galbadiense es correcto, la base de misiles va a necesitar varias horas para lanzar su próximo ataque. Eso no nos va a dar suficiente tiempo para advertir a Balamb sobre los misiles, pero nos va a dar tiempo de actuar si nos movemos lo suficientemente rápido.

- ¿Vamos a entrar, verdad?- preguntó Zell, y Squall asintió. Squall comenzó a contar con los dedos.

- Vamos a necesitar dos equipos. Uno se infiltrará en la base de misiles y obstaculizará el lanzamiento de cualquier manera posible. El otro volverá al Garden para advertirles sobre la amenaza.

- ¡Yo voy en el grupo de la base de misiles!- gritó Selphie inmediatamente, con sorprendente fuerza.- ¡Tengo que estar! ¡Atacaron Trabia!- Squall la miró, considerando momentáneamente ordenarle que no, pero no dijo nada al ver sus ojos verdes dolidos y furiosos. Finalmente, Squall asintió.

- Yo voy con ella.- añadió Irvine rápidamente, sorprendiendo al grupo también.- Confíen en mí, nadie conoce la tecnología galbadiense mejor que yo.- dijo el francotirador.- Van a necesitar a un experto en armas de fuego ahí dentro. Yo soy el hombre para ese trabajo.- Squall asintió, y se volvió hacia Zell, quien asintió inmediatamente.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo.- dijo Zell, golpeando un puño contra su palma.- ¡Tengo que proteger al Garden! ¡Es mi hogar!

- De acuerdo.- dijo Squall con un asentimiento. Se giró hacia Quistis.

- Quistis, todavía tenemos la obligación de proteger a Rinoa.- explicó él rápidamente.- Necesito que lleves a Rinoa al Garden y les adviertas del peligro…

Quistis negó con la cabeza, y Squall parpadeó sorprendido. Ella hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y él lo hizo. El resto del grupo comenzó a avanzar también, pero Squall los detuvo levantando una mano.

- Squall, esta es una misión suicida.- explicó ella.- ¿Tenés pensado ir vos?

- Tengo que hacerlo.- replicó él.- Detener los misiles es más importante. Tengo que…

- No, Squall.- contestó Quistis.- El equipo para la base de misiles es prescindible. El equipo mensajero es más importante. Las probabilidades de que el equipo de infiltración logre detener el lanzamiento de los misiles son mínimas. Si nosotros no lo detenemos…

- ¿Nosotros?- preguntó Squall.- ¿Querés entrar?

- Bajo las circunstancias, si.- dijo Quistis asintiendo.- Yo lideraré al equipo de la base de misiles, vos llevá a Rinoa al Garden y avisales.

- Vos podés ser la mensajera igual de fácil.- replicó Squall, pero Quistis negó con la cabeza.

- Entrar a la base de misiles es casi un suicidio.- explicó ella.- Vos sos nuestra mejor esperanza para derrotar a Seifer y a Edea. Vos tenés que regresar al Garden…

- ¡No habrá un Garden a menos que detengamos los misiles!- gruñó él.

- Y podemos detenerlo, Squall.- le aseguró Quistis.- Squall, solo por esta vez, confiá en mí. Yo voy a cuidar del equipo de la base de misiles. Sé que puedo.

Squall abrió la boca para contestar, pero se detuvo. Honestamente, él sí confiaba en Quistis para liderar al equipo. Él la miró, y luego corrió la vista al grupo, y de regreso a ella. Recordó la noche no mucho tiempo atrás donde había escuchado a Quistis abrir su corazón en el balcón sobre la Zona de Entrenamiento. Ahora recordaba como, a pesar de la desconfianza de los rectores del Garden en sus habilidades, Squall aún creía que podía confiar en ella.

¿Cómo podía negarse a confiar en ella ahora? Balamb significaba tanto para ella como para él; ella tenía tanto derecho en esto como él. Bajo esas circunstancias, ¿cómo podía negarle esto? ¿Su oportunidad de probarse a si misma?

Squall dio un paso al costado, y asintió.

- Irivne, Selphie, Zell.- dijo Squall, mirando a Quistis.- Quistis estará al mando de esta misión.- el trío asintió en entendimiento.- Sin embargo, esta no es una operación ordinaria. No realizamos esta misión bajo órdenes del Garden. Estamos actuando bajo iniciativa propia para proteger al Garden.

- Cid siempre quiso que actuáramos por nuestra cuenta.- comentó Zell.- Supongo que a esto se refería.

Squall asintió, y observó a los cuatro SeeDs con quienes había trabajado hasta hace poco, un grupo al que quizás no vería nunca más. Las probabilidades de que el grupo siquiera sobreviviera a la infiltración eran casi nulas; de hecho, la probabilidades de que incluso pudieran salvar al Garden eran cuestionables.

Y aún así, ¿no era mejor tratar que hacer nada?

- Para todos, buena suerte.- dijo Squall, antes de saludar. El saludo fue igualado por Selphie, Irvine, Quistis y Zell, antes de que los dos grupos fueran por caminos separados.

Squall miró sobre su hombro minutos luego, mientras manejaba el vehículo de Irvine, viendo partir al vehículo militar galbadiense en dirección norte hacia la base de misiles, y les dedicó a sus camaradas un silencioso hasta siempre. No quería creer que nunca regresarían, pero algo en su corazón le decía al SeeD que aunque sus compañeros completaran la misión, no podrían escapar…

* * *

-

* * *

Wiiii! Así termina el arco de la prisión, luego de mucho tiempo sin actualizaciones. Ahora, hacia la guerra civil del Garden y la misión en la base de misiles. Yeah!!

Lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo, pero ahora que terminé los exámenes y arregle los problemas del servidor de Internet y de la computadora, y tengo mi inspiración de regreso, prometo actualizaciones más veloces.

Eso es todo. 23: 50 pm, Chock está cansado y debe dormir.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	29. Tactical Espionage Action

Capítulo 23: Tactical Espionage Accion

Entrar en el perímetro fue increíblemente fácil y simple. La seguridad era aparentemente relajada, ya que, en los más de diecisiete años en los que la base había estado en funcionamiento, nadie había intentado aún infiltrarse en el edificio. Cuando el camión militar galbadiense que Selphie manejaba tronó sobre el horizonte y llegó hasta el puesto de guardia fuera de las masivas rejas metálicas, todo lo que el guardia tuvo que hacer fue mirar dentro del camión para ver un cuarteto de galbadienses uniformados y nada fuera de lo normal.

- De acuerdo, pasen.- aceptó el guardia, y Selphie no pudo sino sorprenderse ante la relajada seguridad. Aún así, tomó ventaja de la situación y pasó rápidamente por las rejas que se habían deslizado abiertas. En pocos momentos, estaban dentro del perímetro de las enormes paredes de la base de misiles.

Una vez dentro, Selphie encontró un lugar vacío para estacionar el vehículo. El grupo salió rápidamente del camión, enfundados en uniformes galbadienses. Zell llevaba el mismo bolso que Irvine había usado sobre su hombro en la prisión, el cual contenía todo el armamento normal SeeD, equipo que de otra manera sería considerado fuera de lo común para un soldado galbadiense. En lugar de eso, cada uno llevaba rifles estándar y espadas en la cintura.

- ¿A dónde primero?- preguntó Zell, moviéndose incómodo en su uniforme. La armadura del torso, en particular, era ajustada sobre el pecho. Los otros parecían estar bien, aunque Selphie rascaba ocasionalmente el molesto uniforme, un impulso que los demás apenas podían contener.

- Entramos.- replicó Selphie velozmente.- ¡Si hay algo que aplastar, lo aplastamos! ¡Y al final, volamos todo este lugar en pedazos!

- Me gusta ese plan.- comentó Irvine, sonriendo debajo del casco. Miró a Quistis, quien asintió.

- Ordinariamente, operaríamos con un poco más de inteligencia.- explicó Quistis, descontenta por la falta de planeamiento apropiado.- Ya sabemos a dónde ir y qué hacer. Supongo que el mejor curso de acción es causar tanto daño como podamos.- ella se volvió, observando el área, y asintió hacia un búnker cercano que parecía llevar hacia lo profundo de la base. El grupo se dirigió hasta la estructura y entró. Se movieron por un corredor vacío, giraron una esquina, y asintieron hacia un par de soldados de mantenimiento examinando un conducto antes de pasar a través de otra puerta. Entraron en una pequeña habitación con otro par de puertas metálicas deslizantes. Selphie se acercó a una.

- ¡Está cerrada!- gruñó ella. Observando alrededor, descubrió un lector de tarjetas.- ¡Necesitamos una identificación!

- ¿Qué te parece esta?- preguntó Irvine, sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo.- La encontré dentro del uniforme. ¿Quizás funcione?- Selphie tomó la tarjeta y la pasó por el lector. El dispositivo emitió un sonido agudo, y la puerta se deslizó abierta. Selphie fue la primera en entrar, los otros tres siguiéndola.

Se encontraron sobre una pasarela por encima de la plataforma de almacenaje de misiles, con docenas de misiles azules lustrosos, ubicados en filas, listos para ser transportados a los lanzadores.

- Conozco esos.- admitió Irvine, mirando abajo.- BAG0003A. Aparatos poderosos, y muy precisos si se los fija de esa manera.

- ¿Se los puede fijar como imprecisos?- preguntó Selphie, e Irvine asintió.- ¿Por qué?

- Si se quiere golpear una zona amplia, o ser indiscriminado.- explicó Irvine.- Todo depende del radio de error.

- ¿Tal vez podamos desordenar el radio de error?- comentó Quistis, e Irvine asintió.

- Disminuirá las posibilidades de que acierten.- replicó él.- Tenemos que estar atentos y buscar un panel de control.

El equipo avanzó hacia arriba por la pasarela, pasando la plataforma de misiles y adentrándose más en la base subterránea. Al poco tiempo pasaron frente a una puerta marcada como "Control de Poder", pero un guardia vigilante estaba junto a la puerta, observando la pasarela. No parecía haber manera alguna de escabullirse y acabar con él. Pasaron marchando junto a él, Selphie algo decepcionada de que no pudieron entrar en la habitación.

Unos minutos después se encontraron de pie en un puente por encima de una serie de ranuras metálicas fijadas dentro del piso más abajo. Varias plataformas enormes de metal se movían por la masiva cámara de abajo, transportando materiales, misiles, y lanzadores alrededor de la base.

- Si cortamos la energía, podemos detener toda esta operación.- comentó Selphie.- Pero tenemos que pasar por encima de ese guardia.

- Tal vez podemos hacernos pasar por mantenimiento.- sugirió Zell, pero Quistis sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Y si no está programado?- replicó ella.- Se daría cuenta si aparecemos para un mantenimiento no programado.

- Entonces, veamos si podemos encontrar el horario de actividades.- replicó Selphie.- ¡Puede que tenga información sobre otras cosas que podamos destruir!- todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y siguieron avanzando, más adentro en las instalaciones.

En poco tiempo, el cuarteto de SeeDs encontró una escalera que descendía, marcada como "Lanzamisiles", y Selphie los guió abajo sin vacilar. Encontraron otra serie de pasarelas suspendidas sobre las ranuras de metal, e incluso mientras observaban, una plataforma metálica cargando dos misiles pasó rodando a través de una puerta doble, justo debajo de la pasarela. Había varias puerta, una de las cuales, marcada como "Plataforma de Lanzamiento Principal", estaba vigilada por un soldado de aspecto aburrido. El hombre miró su reloj, y luego levantó la vista hacia el cuarteto al verlos acercarse.

- Ey.- llamó él.- ¿Saben algo del equipo de mantenimiento reparando el elevador?

- No.- replicó Irvine, dando un paso adelante. Los otros no dijeron nada, solo negaron con la cabeza.

- Mierda.- gruñó el guardia.- Tienen que examinar Control de Poder antes del lanzamiento. Vayan a examinar el elevador ahí.- dijo el guardia, apuntando detrás de él.- Si ven a los tipos, díganles que tenemos que inspeccionar Control de Poder lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Enseguida!- replicó Irvine, y se giró con una sonrisa igual a la de Selphie ante la oportunidad de oro. El resto de los SeeDs lo siguió por un largo corredor, que eventualmente se abría a una amplia cámara con un piso hecho de enormes rejillas de acero, a través de las cuales se levantaba vapor. A la izquierda, podían ver lo que parecía un gigantesco tubo gris sobre ruedas en una plataforma, un par de soldados de pie junto a este jugueteando con cables eléctricos.

- ¡Maldito elevador!- murmuró uno de ellos mientras los SeeDs se acercaban.- Estas cosas siempre fallan en el peor momento.

- Es verdad.- replicó el segundo hombre.- Pero si no arreglamos el elevador…

- Bueno, será un misil menos del cual se tendrán que preocupar en la plataforma principal. Maldita sea, hay suficientes misiles preparados en la plataforma para arrasar Ciudad Deling. Uno más no importa.

- Disculpen.- dijo Irvine al acercarse a los soldados. Uno de ellos lo miró.- Los muchachos en la plataforma principal dijeron que necesitaban el cuarto de control de poder examinado antes del lanzamiento.

- ¡Mierda!- murmuró el primer soldado.- ¡No se dan cuenta que estamos ocupados! ¡No podemos examinar el cuarto de poder!

- Bueno, como acabás de decir, esto no es esencial.- comentó el segundo soldado.

- ¡Tenemos nuestras órdenes!- replicó el primero.- El comandante se quedará con nuestras cabezas si el lanzamiento se demora, pero no podemos irnos hasta que el elevador este reparado.- el hombre se detuvo, y se volvió hacia el cuarteto de SeeDs.

- Ey, ¿pueden examinar Control de Poder por nosotros?- preguntó él.

- ¡Vamos a estar en problemas si el comandante se entera!- protestó el segundo hombre.

- No es nada importante.- replicó el primero.- Solo un simple examen.- se volvió hacia Irvine.- Solo asegúrense de que nada este en llamas o explotando o lo que sea. No debería, pero nunca se sabe.- Irvine asintió, mientras que detrás de él Selphie sonrió.

- ¡Volar todo en pedazos!- susurró para si misma.

Diez minutos después, estaban de regreso en Control de Poder, explicándole sus intenciones al guardia. El hombre se encogió de hombros y asintió, diciendo que estaba por cambiar de guardia de todas formas, antes de alejarse, dejándoles Control de Poder.

Selphie los guió adentro, a una habitación que consistía en una amplia hilera de paneles de control debajo de varios monitores al fondo del cuarto, y una enorme ventana a la derecha. La ventana mostraba lo que indudablemente era el generador de poder de la base; un gigantesco reactor de energía contenido entre dos generadores de campos magnéticos en el techo y piso de la sala de poder. Cientos de cables y caños se extendían a lo largo.

- Bueno, todo funciona bien.- comentó Irvine.

- Por ahora.- añadió Zell, sonriente.

- ¡Rompan todo!- gritó Selphie. Sacó su nunchaku de dentro del bolso de Zell y aplastó las barras metálicas contra la consola directo frente a ellos. Zell y Quistis intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, pero Irvine, quien ya había visto a Selphie en acción cuando se ponía agresiva, simplemente sonrió y golpeó otra consola con la culata de su rifle galbadiense. Zell, no queriendo dejar que los dos se llevaran toda la diversión, aplastó una consola entera con un simple y devastador golpe con dos manos.

Unos segundos después del caos, la habitación se volvió oscura, y luego se encendieron luces amarillas de emergencia. A la derecha, el reactor de energía había dejado de funcionar. Una voz automatizada llamó por los altavoces.

"_Atención: Poder principal incapacitado. Equipo de mantenimiento, repórtese inmediatamente a Control de Poder."_

- Mejor salgamos de acá.- advirtió Quistis, y Selphie asintió.

- ¡Próximo objetivo!

Salieron corriendo de la habitación y se encontraron en un puente oscurecido, la luz de emergencia apenas iluminando el lugar. Sin embargo, pudieron ver claramente a los dos soldados de mantenimiento que venían corriendo hacia ellos desde la plataforma principal.

- ¡Qué carajo pasó acá!- exclamó uno de los hombres, corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡No sé!- replicó Irvine velozmente.- ¡Estábamos controlando como funcionaban las cosas cuando la energía se descompuso!

- ¡No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos!- les aseguró el segundo soldado, y los dos entraron corriendo en Control de Poder. Los cuatro SeeDs se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, antes de regresar a la sala de control. Entre los cuatro, pudieron acabar fácilmente con los dos soldados de mantenimiento, quienes aún miraban asombrados las consolas destruidas cuando los SeeDs cayeron sobre ellos.

Dejando atrás a los soldados totalmente inconscientes, el cuarteto avanzó a través de la base, buscando cualquier otra cosa que pudieran sabotear. Selphie notó con cierta satisfacción que todas las plataformas móviles estaban incapacitadas, muchas de ellas aún cargando misiles. En poco tiempo, encontraron el camino de regreso a las pasarelas fuera de la plataforma de lanzamisiles, las cuales estaban extrañamente despejadas.

No por mucho tiempo, ya que un oficial apareció desde la plataforma principal de misiles y los vio.

- ¡Ey!- llamó él.- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Se cortó la energía, y tenemos que poner uno de los lanzamisiles en su lugar!- Quistis, sabiendo que el rehusarse les traería problemas, asintió. El oficial los llevó hasta una cámara amplia donde se alineaban dos docenas de enormes lanzamisiles cilíndricos a derecha e izquierda de la habitación. Un grupo de soldados trataba de empujar uno en su lugar, pero sin ningún resultado; el dispositivo se había desplazado unos pocos metros, incluso con todo su esfuerzo.

- Bien, quiero que vos, vos y vos.- dijo él, señalando a Zell, Irvine y Quistis.- Empujen esa cosa en su lugar. Vos.- añadió, volviéndose hacia Selphie.- Perdón, no hay lugar para vos, y no te ofendas, pero sos un poco flaquito. Cuidá aquellos tanques apoyados en esos carros de metal.

Selphie miró hacia donde el oficial señalaba, viendo varios tanques grandes sentados sobre carretas de metal. Los carros eran un poco pequeños para los contenedores, que parecían a punto de caerse.

- Eso es combustible de alto octanaje para misiles.- añadió el oficial mientras Zell, Irvine y Quistis tomaban posiciones al lado de los otros soldados que empujaban el lanzamisiles.- Normalmente, vienen desde las plataformas grandes, pero tuvimos que empujarlos hasta acá gracias a la falla de energía. Si esa mierda se cae de los carros, se meterá en los conductos de ventilación y hará lagunas alrededor de los lanzamisiles, y si eso sucede, no vamos a poder disparar, ¡a menos que queramos que este lugar termine como uno de esos Gardens!- el hombre aulló de risa ante su intento de humor, y Selphie resistió el impulso de tirarle los dientes.

- ¡Si, señor!- respondió ella, corriendo hacia los carros.

Quistis, Zell e Irvine empujaron contra el lanzamisiles, si bien los dos SeeDs de Balamb mantuvieron su fuerza sobrenatural al mínimo. Entre ellos dos, podrían haber empujado el lanzamisiles sin problemas, pero no querían levantar ninguna sospecha entre los galbadienses. Entre todos, tardaron tres largos minutos, pero entre los tres SeeDs y los soldados, el lanzamisiles se deslizó en su lugar.

- ¡Bien, bien!- dijo el oficial, acercándose.- Ustedes, háganme un favor.- añadió él, sacando una tarjeta.- Vayan a inspeccionar las coordenadas en el panel de control acá afuera, asegúrense de que los misiles apunten al Garden, luego vayan a avisarle al comandante en la sala de control. Iría yo mismo, pero tengo que terminar de preparar el lanzamiento.- mientras hablaba, Selphie regresó al trote.

- Gracias por cuidar los tanques por mí.- dijo el oficial, y Selphie asintió.

- No hay problema, señor.- replicó ella con una sonrisa.- Fue un placer.

El cuarteto abandonó la habitación, e Irvine miró a Selphie. Abrió la boca cuando un tremendo sonido de enormes tambores de metal golpeando el suelo metálico de la plataforma principal llegó hasta sus oídos, resonando a través de ese segmento de la base. A continuación de ese sonido siguió un torrente de insultos del oficial encargado de la plataforma principal, casi igual de ruidoso.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Zell, y Selphie sonrió inocentemente.

- Destornillé una rueda de cada uno de los carros.- respondió ella.- El momento en que trataron de empujarlos…

- Se vinieron abajo.- dijo Quistis, riendo entre dientes.- Y ahora no pueden lanzar desde la plataforma principal.

- Al menos no por ahora.- añadió Irvine.- Mejor busquemos ese panel de control.

El panel en cuestión estaba muy cerca, justo bajando el puente desde la plataforma principal. Quistis insertó la tarjeta y esperó a que la computadora verificara la información. Luego de leer los datos en la tarjeta, un mapa mundial geopolítico verde y negro apareció, junto a un trío de opciones: Blanco, Equipamiento, y Simulación.

- El radio de error debe estar en blanco.- comentó Irvine.- Conozco el sistema que utilizan para blancos de rango largo.- añadió él, tocando el costado de la consola.- Sistema de Misiles de Hiper Tecnología, sucursal de Hiper Tecnología S.A., la más grande proveedora de componentes electrónicos en todo Galbadia.

Quistis asintió, aunque no vio ningún dispositivo de entrada. Al parecer era una pantalla táctil, y tocó el icono de Blanco en la pantalla. Los iconos cambiaron para mostrar otro trío de opciones: Fijar Blanco, Fijar Radio de Error, y Guardar Cambios.

- ¡Esperá, cambiá el blanco!- sugirió Selphie inmediatamente, y Quistis asintió, tocando ese icono. Al instante, la pantalla brilló amarilla y un mensaje apareció, diciendo que solo personal autorizado, el administrador del sistema, o el comandante de la base, Comandante Okamogo, podían cambiar las coordenadas. También demandaba una contraseña, la cual no tenían. Quistis se encogió de hombros.

- No tenemos la contraseña.- replicó ella.- Supongo que solo podemos cambiar el radio de error.- ella salió de esa pantalla y entró en Radio de Error. Un medido en forma de triángulo rectángulo apareció, con el extremo izquierdo siendo el más bajo radio de error posible, mientras que el extremo derecho era el radio de error más alto. Quistis tocó el extremo derecho del medidor, y el radio de error se elevó rápidamente hasta el máximo nivel.

Abandonó esa pantalla y tocó Guardar Cambios. La consola cambió a una pantalla de estado que mostraba la información que era cargada en los lanzamisiles. En pocos segundos, el nuevo radio de error había sido cargado totalmente dentro del sistema de dirección de los misiles. Quistis salió de esa pantalla y, solo para asegurarse, entró en Simulación.

Una simulación automática comenzó a correr de inmediato, trazando el camino de los misiles cruzando el continente galbadiense, volando sobre el océano, y hacia Balamb. Los misiles se mostraban descendiendo sobre un área amplia alrededor del centro del continente. Un fichero de estadísticas debajo de la simulación mostraba que los misiles caerían con un veinte o treinta por ciento de certeza.

Quistis asintió y extrajo la tarjeta del panel.

- Ahora solo nos queda encontrar el mecanismo de auto-destrucción.- añadió Selphie. Todos asintieron. Hasta ahora, solo se habían estado asegurando de que, incluso si fallaban, los misiles causarían un daño mínimo. El objetivo real había sido detener el lanzamiento completamente, y para hacer eso, tenían que destruir la base entera.

- Debe estar en la sala de control.- replicó Irvine. El grupo se puso a buscar la sala de control, la cual se encontraba muy cerca, solo subiendo una escalera. Mientras subían los escalones, escucharon la voz de un hombre dando diferentes órdenes, indudablemente la voz del comandante de la base, Okamogo.

- Tuvimos algún que otro retraso.- estaba diciendo el comandante cuando el grupo de SeeDs apareció en la escalera.- Pero incluso con el corte de energía primaria y habiendo tenido que cambiar al lanzamiento secundario, tendríamos que estar listos para disparar. ¿Las coordenadas están confirmadas?

- ¡Si, señor!- contestó un soldado.

- Bien.- aprobó Okamogo. Momentos después, el intercomunicador de la base se activó.

"_Atención todo el personal: el lanzamiento comenzará en diez segundos. Todo el personal, repórtese a sus estaciones."_

Con su mensaje completo, Okamogo se volvió hacia uno de los hombres que operaba las consolas.

- Comiencen la cuenta regresiva.- ordenó él, pero luego levantó la vista cuando un cuarteto de soldados entró en la sala de control a través de las escaleras de la plataforma principal.- ¿Qué están haciendo acá, soldados?

- Disculpe la interrupción, señor.- replicó Irvine velozmente, realizando un saludo. No se dio cuenta, pero accidentalmente había realizado el saludo SeeD en lugar del saludo tradicional galbadiense.- Pero…

- Alto.- ordenó él.- ¡Ustedes no son soldados galbadienses! ¡Ese saludo está mal!

- ¡Mierda!- siseó Zell, soltando el bolso y cruzando la sala de control de un salto, directo hacia Okamogo.- ¡Hora de luchar!

Selphie, Irvine y Quistis arrancaron sus armas fuera del bolso mientras la media docena de soldados galbadienses que ocupaban la pequeña habitación desenfundaban sus pistolas y espadas. Zell aterrizó justo en el medio del cuarto, frente a Okamogo, y lanzó un puño rápido contra la cara del oficial. Okamogo reaccionó sorprendentemente rápido, atrapando el puño de Zell con su antebrazo. Sin embargo, el comandante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho inmediatamente, cuando el puño de Zell le destruyó los huesos. Zell pivotó, plantando una patada giratoria dentro del pecho del oficial que lo envió a volar a través de la sala hasta chocar con fuerza contra una consola, el borde de metal incrustándose con fuerza en su costado, justo debajo de la armadura. Okamogo cayó al piso, definitivamente fuera de combate.

Irvine se agachó tras las escaleras en busca de cubierta, levantando el Valiant hacia un galbadiense cuya pistola había abandonado su funda. Dos municiones Action Express derribaron al soldado en una explosión, y el francotirador buscó otro objetivo. Lo encontró en otro hombre, parado junto a la puerta del cuarto adyacente. Irvine acabó con él antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo de cubrirse.

Alguien activó una alarma, que resonó a través de los altavoces mientras el látigo de Quistis daba un salto, alcanzando a un hombre en la garganta y enviándolo a rodar por el piso, sangre volando de su cuello. Selphie blandió su nunchaku en una rápida barrida, tirando la espada de las manos de un soldado, y luego continuó con otro golpe que impactó contra el estomago del hombre desarmado, sacándole el aire de los pulmones y tirándolo al suelo.

Otro hombre apuntó su arma hacia Zell y disparó una sucesión de tiros, las balas incrustándose contra la espalda desprotegida del luchador. Zell rugió de dolor, pero se dio vuelta para enfrentar al hombre asustado, quien esperaba que sus disparos hubieran acabado con el artista marcial. El hombre obviamente desconocía los enlaces GFs que usaban los SeeDs, y Zell le desmotró la capacidad de esos enlaces con una poderosa patada voladora que dio contra el pecho del soldado y lo envió a chocar contra una consola, abollando el dispositivo hacia dentro.

- ¿Alguno más?- preguntó Zell, todavía en guardia, pero sin enemigos cerca. Él se sacó el casco, sacudiendo la cabeza, alegre de estar fuera del confinamiento de la armadura. Los otros lo imitaron, removiendo sus cascos, armaduras y uniformes, los cuales habían estado usando siempre sobre sus ropas normales. Irvine recuperó su abrigo del bolso, y Zell su chaqueta. Irvine se volvió a colocar su sobrero vaquero y las .357 en sus fundas debajo del abrigo.

- ¡Busquemos los controles de los misiles y detengamos el lanzamiento!- gritó Selphie, y el grupo asintió, separándose y ocupando la sala de control. Quistis encontró el control del lanzamiento en momentos, y utilizando una simple interfaz, apagó el lanzamiento.

- Ahora todo lo que queda es destruir este lugar.- añadió Irvine, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto adyacente.

- ¿Estás seguro que este lugar tiene una auto-destrucción?- preguntó Zell, siguiendo al francotirador. Quistis y Selphie estaban detrás de ellos.

- Claro que hay una auto-destrucción.- contestó Selphie.- ¡Siempre hay una auto-destrucción!

Efectivamente, había una auto-destrucción, Zell la descubrió luego de unos segundos de inspeccionar la habitación adyacente, la cual parecía ser una sala de seguridad. Él activó el dispositivo, y frunció el ceño.

- Dice que tenemos que fijar un límite de tiempo.- dijo Zell.- ¿Cuánto?

- Lo más corto posible.- replicó Quistis.- No podemos darles tiempo para que la desactiven.

- ¡De acuerdo! Veinte minutos tienen que ser suficientes para que podamos salir de acá antes de la explosión.- Zell fijó el límite de tiempo, y la cuenta regresiva comenzó inmediatamente, con un nuevo sonido de alarma.

"_Atención todo el personal. Mecanismo de auto-destrucción ha sido activado. Todo el personal tiene veinte minutos para alcanzar la distancia mínima de seguridad. Todas las puertas han sido abiertas para agilizar el proceso de evacuación. Repito, el mecanismo de auto-destrucción ha sido activado…"_

- ¡Es hora de irnos a la mierda!- gritó Zell, y nadie dicrepó. El cuarteto de SeeDs abandonó la sala de control, corriendo por el camino que habían hecho a máxima velocidad.

Sin embargo, pagaron un precio muy alto por su prisa, ya que el comandante Okamogo recuperó la consciencia segundos después de que los SeeDs se hubieran ido. Se arrastró con su brazo bueno desde su lugar en el piso, insultando a la banda de pendejos que había entrado en la base tan casualmente y acabado con sus hombres. Ahora que los había visto en acción, sabía de quienes se trataba: SeeDs.

- Garden morirá.- murmuró él, usando la consola de lanzamiento para levantarse del piso.- ¿Creen esos pendejos que nos detuvieron?- Okamogo entró una serie de comandos, y reinició el programa de lanzamiento. Sonrió al golpear el botón final.

- Esto todavía no se acaba.- murmuró él antes de entrar en la oscuridad, arrastrado por sus heridas.

* * *

El Capitán Rawes hacia señas con la mano a los grupos de soldados, oficiales, y personal civil que abandonaba la base, guiándolos hacia la salida. Docenas de hombres y mujeres huyeron tan rápido como pudieron, muchos corriendo hacia el desierto, ya que la mayoría de los vehículos se había ido. Solo unos pocos transportes quedaban, sus conductores permaneciendo valientemente para llenar los vehículos a su capacidad máxima antes de irse.

Rawes los vio irse, y se volvió hacia el Cabo Jern. Habían recibido promociones un par de días atrás por sus iniciativas en el falso secuestro de Deling, y habían sido asignados a una misión especial con uno de los más nuevos modelos de tanques militares galbadienses, conocido como el Iron Clad.

- ¿Cabo, está listo el Iron Clad?- preguntó él, y el soldado asintió.

- ¡Si, señor!- contestó el hombre, obviamente más joven que el capitán.

- Bien.- replicó Rawes.- Mantendremos al Clad acá unos minutos más, en caso de que esos intrusos aparezcan. Si lo hacen, lo matamos acá, pero si no aparecen, salimos y cerramos las puertas.

- Señor, ¿por qué no simplemente cerramos las puertas?- replicó Jern. Rawes rió.

- Jern, todavía no entendés cómo se alcanzan las promociones rápido.- contestó Rawes.- ¿Qué te parece que hará más feliz a la Hechicera? ¿Qué cerremos las puertas con el enemigo dentro y sin pruebas de que realmente están muertos, o que le entreguemos directamente los cuerpos? ¡Este ejército recompensa la iniciativa, Cabo!

- ¡Entendido, señor!- replicó Jern. Un momento después, señaló detrás de ellos, hacia uno de los búnkeres de entrada, del cual salía un cuarteto de adolescentes.

- ¡Deben ser ellos!- replicó Rawes.- Todos ya evacuaron. ¡Prepará al Clad!

- ¡Si, señor!

Rawes sonrió a los chicos que corrían por el estacionamiento, y luego miró hacia el costado al escuchar el sonido del metal arañando sobre el concreto. Tres grandes agujeros se habían abierto en el suelo de concreto justo detrás de un cerco alambrado, y de los agujeros se levantó un trío de cilindros, que rotaron orientándose en dirección al este.

Rawes golpeó el aire en triunfo cuando los lanzamisiles dispararon, una docena de los misiles azules de inteligencia artificial BAG003A lanzándose hacia el cielo azul, dibujando estelas de blanco mientras ascendían a los cielos. Rawes volvió la vista hacia los SeeDs, y rió al ver la decepción y el abatimiento en sus caras.

- Qué mal nenes.- murmuró él en voz baja.- ¡Fallaron la misión! ¡Hora de morirse!- Rawes se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la parte trasera del monstruoso tanque conocido como Iron Clad, riendo todo el camino mientras entraba por la puerta trasera y se sentaba en el lugar del comandante.

- ¿Todos los sistemas operando?- preguntó él, y Jern asintió.

- ¡Si, señor!

- ¡Entonces aplastemos a esos SeeDs!- gritó Rawes, sabiendo de antemano quiénes eran sus enemigos.- ¡Acelerá y aniquilalos!

Iron Clad rodó adelante, y el cuarteto de adolescentes fue sacudido fuera de sus pensamientos de fracaso al ver al arma que avanzaba. Rawes sonrió, sabiendo que probablemente estuvieran pensando como podrían lastimar a aquel gigante. Iron Clad era una máquina de guerra masiva pintada de azul con un cuerpo central en forma de escarabajo, mostrando un cañón de energía en el frente especialmente diseñado para aquel tanque, justo sobre una ametralladora giratoria Vulcan de alto poder. Seis enormes turbinas, tres a cada lado del enorme tanque, daban poder a la gran máquina de guerra. Era una bestia letal de destrucción.

- ¡Prepará el cañón principal!- ordenó él.

- Cañón principal cargándose.- replicó Jern.- Disparando en tres segundos. Dos. Uno. ¡Fuego!

Energía se reunió dentro del cañón principal, y se formó en una destructiva bola de energía que fue descargada en una ráfaga de aniquilación un instante después. La explosión de energía voló hacia el cuarteto de SeeDs y Rawes rió, sabiendo que serían vaporizados.

Sin embargo, cuando el destello de luz de la explosión se apagó, los cuatro adolescentes seguían de pie, habiéndoselas arreglado para esquivar el ataque de alguna manera, sin ningún signo de daño salvo el sobrero vaquero de uno de ellos, marcado y chamuscado en algunos bordes.

- ¡Recargá el cañón principal!- ordenó Rawes, pero incluso mientras lo hacía, vio como la mujer rubia gritaba algo a los demás miembros del grupo. Luego, ella, el chico tatuado, y la chica pequeña vestida de amarillo cerraron los ojos, mientras que el cowboy se alejaba un poco.

- ¡Nuevo plan! ¡Matalos con la ametralladora!- ordenó Rawes, y Jern asintió.

- ¡Si, señor!- replicó él, cambiando los controles para la ametralladora. Marcó al trío y abrió fuego, tormentas de municiones metálicas volando hacia los SeeDs… solo para ser desviadas por un trío de escudos multicolores que apareció de la nada frente a ellos.

- ¿Señor?- preguntó Jern, y Rawes quedó estupefacto por un momento, inseguro sobre qué hacer.

Entonces, el aire ardió. Un portal de llamas, como una puerta al Infierno, se abrió frente al Iron Clad, y una gigantesca bestia demoníaca salió de él, con fuego corriendo por su cuerpo. El monstruo soltó un rugido que sacudió al Iron Clad, y esferas gemelas de magma se formaron en sus brazos. El demonio avanzó, y arrojó las bolas de magma directo al tanque. La piedra derretida impactó, su calor derritiendo las capas exteriores de armadura antes de que las esferas detonaran como explosivos incandescentes.

- ¡Capitán, la armadura exterior se derrite!- gritó Jern, mientras el demonio se desvanecía y, efectivamente, la armadura comenzaba a derretirse. Luego, la mujer rubia abrió sus ojos, y los fuegos infernales desaparecieron, reemplazados por frío cruel cuando una estalagmita salía del piso. Una bella y brillante entidad azul explotó del bloque de hielo, energía azul formándose en sus manos. Un instante después, una capa de hielo cubrió al Iron Clad, atrapándolo.

- ¡Capitán, el tanque! ¡El metal se está doblando!- gritó Jern, y Rawes maldijo. El dramático cambio de temperatura entre ataques que las dos criaturas habían lanzado estaba causando un gran daño al Iron Clad.

- ¡Cargá el cañón principal de nuevo! ¡Convertilos en polvo!

- ¡Si, señor!

Una repentina explosión sacudió al Iron Clad, y el hielo se quebró y comenzó a romperse alrededor del tanque.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- demandó Rawes.

- ¡Munición antitanque, señor!- respondió Jern.- ¡Golpeó el cañón principal! ¡Cañón principal desconectado!

- ¡Mierda!- gruñó Rawes, observando al cowboy, cuyo rifle inusual aún humeaba del disparo. Su atención cambió cuando una gran lluvia cayó sobre el campo de batalla. ¿Lluvia, en el desierto?

Un relámpago cayó desde el cielo, golpeando el piso frente al Iron Clad y creciendo, tomando la forma de una extraña ave híbrida con forma de serpiente, luces volando alrededor de su cuerpo mientras electricidad crujía sobre su cuerpo. Luego, un masivo rayo de electricidad, diferente a lo que Rawes había visto nunca, explotó desde la boca de la criatura, empalando al Iron Clad y a la capa de hielo. El hielo y el metal exterior del Clad sirvieron para conducir la electricidad a través de toda el arma.

Algo explotó, seguido por una segunda, tercera, y después una cuarta explosión.

- ¡Los generadores están detonando!- logró gritar Jern, antes de que el Iron Clad comenzara a temblar. Varias explosiones continuaron sacudiendo a la máquina de guerra, y luego retrocedió hasta la puerta principal, bloqueándola.

- ¡Cañón desconectado, propulsión desconectada, ametralladora desconectada!- reportó Jern.- ¡Capitán, solo tenemos dos minutos antes de la detonación!

- ¡Vayámonos a la mierda de acá!- ordenó Rawes, corriendo hacia la parte trasera del Iron Clad, abriendo la puerta de una patada.- ¡Corramos!

Y corrieron.

* * *

- ¿Se terminó?- preguntó Selphie al ver que la máquina no se movía. Luego de un momento largo, parecía haber terminado.

- ¡No podemos quedarnos!- ordenó Zell.- ¡Salgamos de acá!

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Quistis, apuntando hacia la puerta y a la enorme máquina que la bloqueaba.- No creo que podamos saltar eso, incluso con nuestros enlaces.

- Entonces, ¿estamos atrapados?- preguntó Irvine, y Selphie asintió apesadumbrada.

Todo había terminado.

La base de misiles explotaría en menos de dos minutos. Aunque lograran pasar sobre la máquina de guerra, no serían capaces de alcanzar una distancia que les permitiera evadir la explosión a tiempo.

- Maldita sea, no pensé que terminaría así.- comentó Zell.- Llegó muy de repente, pero supongo que cuando tu trabajo es luchar, llega tarde o temprano. Siempre estuve preparado, pero…

- Pensé que sería más dramático.- dijo Quistis en respuesta.- No pensé que terminaría tan pronto.

- Squall debía saber que esto pasaría.- añadió Irvine.- Me gustaría haberlo sabido también. Quizás tendría que haberle dicho algunas cosas de otra manera. No haber sido tan imbécil cuando nos conocimos.- él miró a Selphie.

- ¡A la mierda con esto, si me voy, por lo menos voy a decir algo importante!- Irvine dio un paso en dirección a Selphie, cuando ella se volvió de repente.

- ¡Tengo una idea!- gritó ella de repente, y corrió hacia la puerta y al destruido Iron Clad. Los otros quedaron momentáneamente confundidos, pero luego se dieron cuenta de la esperanza desesperada en su plan, y corrieron detrás de la SeeD pequeña.

Pocos segundos después, la base de misiles entera se sacudió bajo la fuerza de pequeños explosivos detonando en lo profundo, desatando una reacción en cadena crítica, detonando otra serie de explosivos desparramados alrededor de la base, y eventualmente alcanzando el depósito de misiles.

Las ojivas en cada uno de esos misiles detonó, y la explosión resultante se elevó alto en el cielo, una masiva explosión de fuego y escombros que ninguna persona, soldado o SeeD, podría haber sobrevivido.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, este capítulo tomó bastante tiempo, más del que esperaba, pero me encantó escribirlo, sobretodo el final.

Este capítulo fue muy al estilo Metal Gear Solid, al igual que los de la prisión. En el final, pensaba hacer que Irvine confesara sus sentimientos por Selphie, o que la besara, pero luego la descarté porque me iba a ser bastante difícil continuar la relación en los capítulos siguientes mientras continuaba desarrollando la historia, por eso preferí que Irvine insinuara sus sentimientos al final. Me hubiese gustado hacer que alguno de los personajes se escondiera dentro de una caja en alguna situación, como lo hace Snake en MGS.

Por otro lado, el comandante Okamogo, los misiles BAG003A, y el Sistema de Misiles de Hiper Tecnología no son inventados, están realmente en el juego. Se los puede ver en la consola de control de la base de misiles donde se pone el radio de error. Una de las mejores cosas de Final Fantasy VIII es la atención que pusieron a cada detalle.

Bueno, creo que eso lo cubre todo. Espero tener otro capítulo del primer libro reescrito en unos pocos días, así que va a ser mejor que me ponga a trabajar ya. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, esperen actualizaciones más seguidas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	30. Guerra Civil

Capítulo 24: Guerra Civil

Garden aún seguía intacto cuando Squall y Rinoa llegaron en el auto que habían alquilado en Balamb. Squall se sintió aliviado de la carga de preocupación que había sentido durante todo el viaje al ver que la enorme estructura del Garden continuaba en su lugar, pero aún así los misiles podían estar en camino y no tenían tiempo que perder.

Squall estacionó el auto justo frente a la entrada principal. Habría entrado a través del garaje, pero el túnel que llevaba hacia el garaje subterráneo estaba cerrado herméticamente por alguna razón. Rinoa y él abandonaron el vehículo, la chica levantando la vista maravillada ante la masiva estructura blanca iluminada por el sol, un espectáculo tan magnifico como el Garden iluminado por la noche.

- Los misiles aún pueden estar en camino.- dijo Squall rápidamente.- Tenemos que asumir que lo están y advertir a los alumnos. Vamos.

Rinoa asintió y la pareja pasó corriendo por las puertas principales, internándose más adentro de los terrenos del Garden. Cruzaron velozmente los patios exteriores, pero al acercarse a la entrada, algo parecía estar mal. Squall vio a varios estudiantes corriendo alrededor, moviéndose a través de la entrada principal o alrededor de esta. Un gran grupo se había congregado alrededor de un Profesor, quien les estaba dando órdenes.

- ¡Vayan!- gritó el Profesor mientras Squall se acercaba. La figura en toga apuntó hacia la entrada, y los estudiantes se fueron de inmediato. Squall parpadeó, confundido. ¿Ya sabían sobre los misiles y estaban evacuando?

- ¡Encuentren al Director Cid Kramer!- ordenó el Profesor a los estudiantes que se alejaban.- ¡Atrápenlo! ¡Mátenlo si es necesario!

¿Qué? ¿Qué carajo estaba ocurriendo? Squall corrió hacia el Profesor, determinado a conseguir respuestas. Sin embargo, su mano reposaba sobre la empuñadura del gunblade, listo para ser desenvainado al instante. El Profesor debía haberlo escuchado acercarse, ya que se giró hacia él.

- ¡Vos!- gritó él.- ¡Qué hacés ahí parado sin hacer nada! ¡Encontrá al Director!

- ¿Qué está pasando?- demandó Squall, ignorando la orden.

- ¡No te hagás el idiota!- replicó el Profesor.- Estás con la facción del Amo del Garden, deberías…- el hombre en toga se detuvo, y luego dio un paso atrás.- ¡Leonhart!- exclamó él.- ¡Squall Leonhart! ¡Uno de los SeeDs del Director!

Su grito fue escuchado por un par de cadetes, quienes corrieron hacia ellos, uno cargando un rifle de asalto, y el otro empuñando una alabarda. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el Profesor, y levantaron sus armas hacia Squall.

- ¿Qué demonios…?- murmuró Squall.

- Squall…- susurró preocupada Rinoa detrás de él, y el SeeD asintió.

- No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando.- dijo él, tanto para Rinoa como para los cadetes aparentemente hostiles frente a él.

- Capturen al SeeD, vivo o muerto.- ordenó el Profesor. Los dos cadetes vacilaron, aquel con el rifle bajando su arma levemente.

- Squall.- dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.- No quiero pelear con vos. Solo rendite, amigo.

- Yo ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando acá.- respondió Squall velozmente, desenvainando a Revolver.- ¿Van a darme una respuesta o van a luchar?

- ¡Mátenlo!- ordenó el Profesor, y eso sacudió a los cadetes, causando que aquel empuñando la alabarda avanzara con una estocada desganada, como si su ataque no fuera del todo voluntario. Squall evadió la torpe puñalada fácilmente, desviándola con su gunblade y luego atrapándola con su mano izquierda. Su pierna izquierda fue arriba en una patada frontal que golpeó al cadete en el pecho, arrojándolo hacia atrás hasta impactar fuertemente contra una de las barandas de piedra que separaban los jardines pequeños del camino principal.

El cadete con el rifle levantó su arma para disparar, pero dudó un instante. Squall, aún sosteniendo la alabarda cerca de la hoja, no dudó, volviéndose hacia el otro cadete y golpeándolo en las costillas con el asta de la alabarda. El muchacho ahogó un grito de dolor mientras Squall retiraba la alabarda, apuñalando el extremo del asta contra la cara del cadete. Este lo recibió de lleno, justo entre los ojos, y se tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdido. Squall tiró la alabarda y corrió hacia delante, cubriendo la distancia entre él y el cadete, y aplastó la empuñadura del gunblade contra la sien del estudiante, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Rinoa, y Squall sacudió la cabeza mientras el Profesor salió corriendo atemorizado al ver cuán fácilmente Squall había derrotado a los dos cadetes.

- Tengo la sensación de que lo vamos a descubrir adentro.- contestó Squall, corriendo hacia delante. Los dos pasaron la entrada y, efectivamente, el interior del Garden se encontraba en el mismo estado de caos que el exterior. Los cadetes corrían de un lado a otro frenéticamente, algunos reuniéndose con otros, recibiendo órdenes de un Profesor, o moviéndose sin rumbo alrededor de los gritos y las órdenes.

Mientras Squall observaba el descontrol, notó a dos conocidos que permanecían cerca del directorio, al parecer tan confundidos como él estaba.

- ¡SQUALL!- llamó Fujin, de pie junto a su hermano. El SeeD y Rinoa corrieron hacia ellos.

- ¡Qué carajo está pasando!- demandó Squall.- ¡Pusimos un pie en el Garden y fuimos atacados por estudiantes!

- Si, eso pasa si sos un SeeD, eh?- replicó Raijin asintiendo.- Estaban diciendo algo acerca de atrapar a todos los SeeDs, y luego todos se pusieron del lado del Amo o del Director. Ahora todos están peleando por todo el Garden. Caos total, eh!

- INQUIETANTE.- añadió Fujin.

- Si, sobre todo porque somos el Comité Disciplinario, eh.- añadió Raijin.- ¡Todo nuestro trabajo para nada, eh!

- ¿Por qué están atacando a los SeeDs?- preguntó Squall, sabiendo que algo estaba muy mal. ¿Tendría algo que ver la forma en la que Cid estaba enemistado con los Profesores?

- No sabemos.- respondió Raijin, encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Dónde está el Director?- demandó Squall.- Necesito verlo de inmediato. Galbadia ha disparado misiles hacia el Garden.

- ¿QUÉ?- exclamó Fujin, tanto ella como Raijin boquiabiertos.

- ¡Ah, loco, tenemos que salir de acá!- añadió Raijin, y Fujin le lanzó una patada a la pierna por su cobardía.- ¡Bueno, bueno, está bien! ¡Supongo que tenemos que advertirles a todos! ¡Este no es momento para una guerra civil, eh!

- Nosotros buscaremos al Director.- añadió Squall, volviéndose hacia Rinoa, quien asintió.

- ¡CUIDADO!- añadió Fujin, y Raijin asintió.

- ¡En serio, loco, tengan cuidado!- dijo él.- ¡Los tarados del Amo del Garden están por todos lados, y no van a pensar dos veces antes de atacarlos, eh! Y por lo que escuché, la gente del Director está tratando de cubrir los bordes de los terrenos, usando los pasillos estrechos para mantener fuera a los del Amo.

- Por cierto, ¿de que lado están ustedes?- preguntó Squall. Raijin aulló de risa.

- SEIFER.- contestó Fujin, y Raijin asintió.

- Como dijo Fuu.- añadió él.- Estamos con Seifer. ¡Ahora y siempre, eh! ¡Vamos a advertirles a los estudiantes!- Fujin y Raijin desaparecieron corriendo, encontrando a los cadetes más cercanos para advertirles.

- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?- preguntó Rinoa, y Squall se rascó el mentón. Observó los alrededores y a los cadetes que corrían, y notó que el número de cadetes llegaba a aproximadamente la mitad de la población del Garden, lo que significaba que por lo menos, las facciones del Director tenían la ventaja, con la otra mitad de los cadetes más los SeeDs. Las cosas probablemente estarían detenidas por un tiempo, lo que significaba que aquel caos no terminaría muy pronto. Y eso significaba que, si estaban en camino, los misiles les explotarían en la cara.

Squall asintió en dirección a la enfermería al ver a un grupo de cadetes guiados por un Profesor en esa dirección, armas preparadas. Él se volvió inmediatamente hacia Rinoa.

- Rinoa.- comenzó a decir. Quería explicarle que sería mejor que permaneciera lejos, ya que aún no estaba al nivel de un cadete SeeD, pero ella asintió antes de que él dijera nada.

- Solo seré una carga.- replicó ella.- Voy a ayudar a Fujin y Raijin a advertirle a los alumnos.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Squall con un asentimiento.- Solo… solo tené cuidado.- ella asintió y se giró, yendo detrás de los dos hermanos. Squall la observó irse por un momento, ante de volverse hacia el pasillo. Desenvainó el Revolver mientras avanzaba hacia el pasillo deliberadamente.

Más adelante, cerca de la entrada a la enfermería, Squall vio un empate cuando varios cadetes y un par de SeeD bloquearon la entrada, armas adelante. Eran levemente superados en número por la docena de cadetes que el Profesor había reclutado. Squall se dio cuenta que la gente del Director aún ganaría la batalla, pero no estaba seguro, y continuó avanzando rápidamente. Además, por la forma en la que lo habían tratado la gente del Amo del Garden, Squall veía a las facciones del Director casi como aliados.

Squall corrió pasillo abajo mientras los cadetes avanzaban, preparados para entrar en combate. El Profesor permaneció detrás, comandando sus tropas desde la retaguardia, hasta que Squall lo tocó en el hombro. El hombre se dio vuelta, solo para recibir el puño izquierdo del SeeD directo en la máscara. El Profesor se tambaleó varios pasos atrás con un aullido de dolor, y Squall sintió un extraño placer al haber golpeado a aquel hombre.

- ¡Un SeeD!- chilló él, y tres cadetes se volvieron. Los otros miraron atrás, momentáneamente confundidos ante el nuevo enemigo, y en ese momento, los SeeDs del Director cargaron. La batalla comenzó al instante. Los tres que se habían girado hacia Squall prepararon sus armas, pero uno de ellos cayó de inmediato al suelo, inconsciente ante el hechizo de sueño de Squall. Los otros dos corrieron adelante, ambos empuñando espadas.

Los cadetes eran jóvenes; probablemente recién habrían comenzado a entrenar con sus armas, ya que sus ataques eran totalmente directos, golpes toscos en la dirección de Squall. El Revolver bailó entre los golpes, bloqueando cortes antes de que siquiera comenzaran. Squall envió un golpe rápido sobre la muñeca de uno de los cadetes mientras retiraba su hoja, y la espada salió volando de las manos de su dueño, atravesando uno de los vidrios del pasillo. El otro avanzó con una estocada horizontal. El Revolver giró el arma a un costado hacia la izquierda, y Squall contraatacó con un codazo derecho dentro de la boca del estudiante que lo arrojó al suelo aturdido. El SeeD se volvió hacia el primer cadete, pero este ya había levantado sus manos en señal de rendición.

La batalla en la entrada de la enfermería casi había terminado, finalizada casi tan rápido como la de Squall. La mayoría de los cadetes estaban inconscientes o con los brazos que sostenían sus armas inutilizados. Unos pocos se habían rendido, sus combates terminados antes de siquiera haber empezado. El último cadete se dio por vencido, soltando su espada, y la Doctora Kadowaki salió de la enfermería, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Metan adentro a los heridos.- murmuró ella.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó uno de los cadetes del Amo.- ¿Por qué nos ayudan? Nosotros estamos con el Amo.

- No seas ridículo.- respondió ella mientras uno de los SeeDs ayudaba al cadete herido a levantarse.- No me interesa de que lado estén. Entren así puedo arreglarlos.

Squall se agachó, agarrando al cadete aturdido del frente del uniforme, y lo llevó arrastrando hasta la enfermería con una mano. Lo hizo entrar y lo sentó en una de las camas, y se giró hacia la doctora que había comenzado a vendar al cadete herido.

- Doctora.- dijo él, llamando su atención.- Necesito encontrar al Director.

- ¿Cid?- replicó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.- No sabría decirte.

- El Director solo llamó a algunos SeeDs para que solo unos pocos supieran donde está.- añadió uno de los SeeDs.- Xu, Elain y Joey son los únicos que saben donde se está escondiendo el Director.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?- preguntó Squall, solo para recibir encogimientos de hombros.

- ¿Elain?- preguntó el cadete vendado que había estado luchando por el Amo del Garden.- La vi en la Zona de Entrenamiento, protegiendo a los estudiantes más pequeños.

Squall se volvió hacia el cadete con una expresión confundida, preguntándose por qué alguien que luchaba para el Amo lo estaba ayudando. Ante su expresión, el cadete encogió los hombros.

- Esto es un infierno.- dijo él.- En realidad no quiero luchar. Los Profesores del Amo dijeron que teníamos que atrapar al Director, y no pude negarme con todos esos cadetes respaldándolos. Me alegro de estar herido, así no tengo que seguir peleando.

Squall asintió y miró a Kadowaki.

- Doctora, creo que tendría que ayudar con la evacuación.- dijo él.- Galbadia planea lanzar misiles contra el Garden.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Kadowaki con ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Es en serio?- Squall asintió gravemente.

- Entonces tengo que quedarme.- respondió ella de inmediato.- Si esos misiles caen, soy la única doctora certificada acá. No puedo irme.

- Entonces busque refugio.- replicó Squall. No perdió más tiempo ahí, y en lugar de eso hecho a correr por el pasillo de regreso a la estructura central del Garden.

* * *

En aquel preciso momento, una docena de misiles azules pulcros ya habían cruzado a través de las nubes de Timber y ya comenzaban a girarse en dirección a la distante isla de Balamb y al Garden ubicado ahí.

* * *

- ¡Por ahí!- se escuchó un grito.- ¡Es uno de los SeeDs del Director! ¡Tiene a los más pequeños!

- ¡Atrápenlos!- ordenó el Profesor a los cadetes.- ¡No los dejen escapar!

Elain cruzó a través del espeso bosque, internándose más dentro de la maleza y apurando a más de una docena de cadetes del Garden delante de ella, la mayoría niños pequeños. Podían escuchar los pasos del trío de cadetes del Amo que los perseguían detrás de ellos, y los más lejanos del Profesor que los comandaba.

Se agacharon por un sendero lateral, y corrieron más adentro de los árboles, antes de detenerse al encontrarse frente a la cerca electrificada. Elain observó alrededor atemorizada, buscando una forma de escapar, quizás otra ruta, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que en ese momento sus perseguidores los habían alcanzado, blandiendo armas.

- Lo siento mucho, niños.- les dijo Elain mientras se ubicaba al frente de ellos, preparando su alabarda. Algunos sollozaron, algunos retrocediendo casi hasta la cerca cuando los cadetes se separaron, sonriendo. Un niño, sin embargo, llegó hasta ella, poniendo las manos en la cintura de manera desafiante. Era uno de los más chicos más entusiastas y motivados del grupo, Elain recordaba, y aunque trató de hacerlo retroceder, él avanzó, listo para luchar.

- Atrápenlos.- ordenó el Profesor, y los cadetes avanzaron, uno observando al niño con sonrisa burlona.

- Pelear con vos va a ser interesante.- murmuró el cadete, aporreando la tonga que llevaba en su mano derecha contra la izquierda.- No exactamente justo, pero…

El chico de repente saltó adelante, su pierna izquierda disparándose hacia arriba y pateando al cadete entre las piernas. El cadete soltó un aullido agudo de dolor y retrocedió, agarrándose la entrepierna y cayendo al piso con los ojos cruzados.

- ¡Entrené durante años!- exclamó el chico al estudiante repentinamente adolorido.- ¿Creés que fue para nada?

- ¡Pendejo de mierda!- gritó otro cadete, caminando hacia él, su lanza lista…

… hasta que una figura vestida de negro cayó en medio de ellos, forzando fácilmente la lanza contra el suelo mientras que al mismo tiempo lanzaba su pierna en una barrida baja que tiró al suelo al cadete. Un rápido movimiento de su pie levantó la lanza en el aire, y él pateó el arma a un costado, enviándola a chocar estrepitosamente contra la cerca. La cerca rugió, lanzando una tremenda explosión de electricidad antes de que el arma cayera detrás de los asustados niños.

- Si los quieren, van a tener que pasar a través de mí.- dijo Squall Leonhart, gunblade reposando sobre su hombro. A pesar de su postura casual, todos sabían que Squall, quien tenía la más mortífera reputación en Balamb Garden, estaba listo para el combate. El único cadete armado y de pie se alejó, bajando su espada, y Squall se volvió hacia el Profesor.

- Va a ser mejor que se vayan.- advirtió él, pero el hombre ya estaba huyendo. Asintió rápido a sus cadetes, y los cuatro se fueron corriendo. Squall esperó a que desaparecieran, antes de volverse hacia Elain.

- ¡Gracias a Hyne que apareciste, Squall!- dijo ella con sincero alivio. Squall sacudió la cabeza.

- Tal vez no.- dijo él.- Llevá a estos chicos a un lugar seguro. Galbadia ha disparado misiles hacia el Garden.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó ella, y Squall asintió.

- Necesito encontrar a Xu.

- ¿Xu?- Elain levantó la vista hacia el oeste, en dirección al centro del Garden.- Está coordinando las defensas en el segundo piso.

- Gracias.- dijo Squall.- Encontrá un lugar seguro. Tengo que reportarme al Director.

Squall se volvió sin otra palabra y corrió hacia la entrada de la Zona de Entrenamiento. Muy pronto, había regresado al complejo principal del Garden, y notó que el descontrol que había visto antes se había calmado bastante. Sin duda Rinoa, Fujin y Raijin habían hecho un buen trabajo. Rápidamente, rodeó el pilar central de la estructura, apurándose hacia el elevador, el cual afortunadamente no tenía vigilancia. Squall subió los escalones, pero un grito detrás de él le llamó la atención. Volvió la vista para ver a Rinoa corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Squall!- repitió ella mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Qué pasó con la evacuación?- preguntó él, y ella encogió los hombros.

- Dimos el aviso, pero la mayoría de las personas están buscando refugio en lugar de evacuar.- replicó ella. Squall frunció el ceño.

- Garden no va a ser capaz de contenerlos a todos si los misiles caen.- replicó él, pero Rinoa se encogió de hombros inútilmente.

- La mayoría se rehusó a abandonar el Garden.- dijo ella.- Lo siento.

- No es tu culpa.- replicó Squall.- Sé donde está Xu, en el segundo piso. Ella sabe dónde está el Director.

Rinoa asintió, y los dos entraron al ascensor. Este se elevó hasta el segundo piso en pocos segundos, y desde la posición elevada, Squall vio que, en efecto, el Garden se había tranquilizado considerablemente. Momentos después, habían llegado al segundo piso, siendo recibidos por los cañones de varios rifles y las hojas listas de dos docenas de armas. Squall levantó las manos en un gesto de paz, y la mayoría de las armas bajaron cuando sus portadores reconocieron al SeeD.

- Squall, me alegro de verte de vuelta.- dijo Joey, envainando su espada.

- ¿Dónde está Xu?- preguntó él, y algunos volvieron la vista, llamando con la mano. Momentos después, Xu apareció entre los rangos, con un par de sai puntiagudas y ornamentadas en sus manos.

- ¿Squall?- preguntó ella, y él asintió.- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Podemos usar tu ayuda con la revuelta, pero…

- No vine para eso.- replicó él rápidamente.- Necesito encontrar al Director.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

- Galbadia ha disparado misiles hacia el Garden.- la respuesta fue la misma que había recibido antes, y Squall continuó velozmente.- Todos tienen que prepararse para el ataque de misiles.- añadió él, y todos asintieron. Xu avanzó hacia el ascensor.

- Te llevaré hasta Cid.- explicó ella, y Squall y Rinoa volvieron a entrar. Xu tocó un botón, y el elevador subió hasta el tercer piso, a las oficinas administrativas.

- ¿El Director permaneció acá todo el tiempo?- preguntó Squall, y ella asintió.

- Difundimos el rumor de que el Director se estaba escondiendo en los terrenos exteriores.- contestó Xu.- Por eso las fuerzas del Amo del Garden estaban tratando tanto de tomar las instalaciones exteriores. En realidad se ha escondido acá todo el tiempo mientras que nosotros cortamos las comunicaciones y los encerramos. Nunca tuvieron demasiadas posibilidades, a decir verdad. Cid estaba muy bien preparado para esto.

El ascensor alcanzó el tercer piso y los tres salieron, caminando de inmediato en dirección a la oficina de Cid. Xu abrió la puerta, y Cid estaba esperando por ellos, su laptop abierta frente a él. Levantó la vista, y los ojos del hombre se abrieron grandes al ver a Squall realizar un saludo.

- Squall, ¿qué estás haciendo de regreso?- preguntó él.- Lo último que escuché es que vos y tu equipo estaban presos en Galbadia.

- Así era, señor.- replicó Squall, asintiendo.- No tengo tiempo para un reporte completo. Galbadia está tomando represalias contra Garden.

- Lo sé.- repuso Cid gravemente.- Ya han invadido Galbadia Garden y tomado el control. Sospechamos que planean hacer lo mismo con Trabia y con Balamb.

- No, señor.- contestó Squall.- Han disparado misiles contra Trabia, y sospecho que más están en camino hacia acá.

- No esperaba que Edea hiciera algo así.- murmuró Cid, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente y poniéndose de pie.- Esperaba que la respuesta fuera en forma de tropas terrestres, y que los SeeDs tendrían tiempo para dispersarse. Pero supongo que no tenemos más alternativa que comenzar con una evacuación completa. Quiero que vayas a advertir a los estudiantes.

- Fujin y Raijin se están encargando de eso.- respondió Squall.- Ya han advertido a la mayoría de los estudiantes.

- Entonces asistilos.- dijo Cid, volviendo la vista a su computadora, antes de ponerse de pie, como si se preparara para algo.- Y evacuen.

- Squall frunció el ceño. El Director tenía algo en mente, ¿pero qué? ¿Tenía algo planeado?

- ¿Tenés un problema con esa orden, Squall?- preguntó Cid, sonriendo levemente.- Por supuesto que si.

- ¿Está planeando hacer algo, no es verdad, señor?- preguntó Squall, Cid asintió, moviéndose hacia la vitrina en la que reposaban sus tesoros, entre ellos su antiguo gunblade.

- Este lugar es mi hogar.- replicó él, abriendo la vitrina, y tomando su vieja arma de soldado.- Los SeeDs ya han sido despachados, así que no hay mucha necesidad para el Garden. Voy a quedarme acá y ver esto hasta el final.

- ¡Es un suicidio!- exclamó Rinoa, y Squall asintió.

- Señor, no puede hacerlo.

- No se preocupen.- replicó Cid, mientras desenvainaba el gunblade y observaba un momento la hoja.- Solo voy a tratar algo. Balamb Garden solía se un refugio móvil antes de ser remodelado, y se que en algún lugar del sótano se supone que hay un mecanismo defensivo en caso de ataques. Voy a tratar de activarlo.

Squall frunció más el ceño. Si lo que Cid decía era verdad, eso significaba que descendería al nivel MD del Garden, el cual era un lugar demasiado peligroso para cualquiera, y en especial para Cid Kramer.

- Señor, quiero hacer esto.- dijo él, poniendo una mano sobre la empuñadura del gunblade que sostenía el Director, como si quisiera detenerlo.- Quiero llevar a cabo cualquier plan que tenga en mente.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Cid, curioso. Squall sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Tenía sus razones; quería hacer algo más que evacuar, quería salvar su hogar, y a tantas personas como pudiera. Cid podría fallar, y también sentía una distante curiosidad sobre el nivel MD y el mecanismo de defensa. Tenía cientos de razones más, de las cuales algunas no entendía, pero Squall Leonhart _sabía_ que quería ayudar.

- Mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con esto, señor.- contestó Squall, a lo cual Cid encogió los hombros.

- Quistis estaba en lo cierto.- reflexionó él.- No sos muy bueno para expresar tus sentimientos.- Squall entrecerró los ojos. ¿Estaba el Director juzgándolo?

- Tomá.- añadió Cid, envainando el gunblade y buscando en su bolsillo. Sacó un juego de llaves y se los lanzó a Squall, quien los atrapó fácilmente.- Usalas en el elevador, te van a permitir llegar al nivel MD. Hay algún tipo de sistema de control en lo más profundo de las fundaciones del Garden. No sé cómo es, ni siquiera sé qué hace, pero es nuestra única opción.

- Entendido.- contestó Squall, saludando.

- Buena suerte.- replicó Cid, igualando el saludo. Squall se giró, mirando a Rinoa y a Xu.

- Nosotros vamos con vos.- dijo Rinoa inmediatamente, sin lugar para una discusión.

- El nivel MD es peligroso.- añadió Xu.- Nunca se sabe que se puede encontrar ahí abajo. Puede que necesites la ayuda de otro SeeD.- Squall miró a Rinoa, preguntándose por un instante por qué ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por un edificio y una organización a la que no pertenecía.

- No necesito ningún tipo de razón, ¿o si?- replicó ella, poniendo las manos en la cintura ante la pregunta no formulada de Squall. Squall dudó por un momento, antes de asentir.

- Prepárense.- les dijo él, avanzando hacia el ascensor, aunque dentro, estaba contento de que lo acompañaran a las oscuras y antiguas entrañas del Garden.

* * *

- ¡La puta madre!- gritó uno de los técnicos, examinando la destrucción de la base de misiles. Ni un edificio había quedado en pie durante la destrucción, y las vigas sólidas de acero se podían ver a un kilómetro de distancia, clavadas en el medio del desierto como huesos metálicos.

Más cerca de la instalación era incluso peor, ya que un enorme cráter rodeado por una niebla de polvo y arena levantados marcaba el lugar dónde alguna vez se había encontrado el poderoso complejo. Solo unas pocas piezas de los varios hangares y búnkeres permanecían, la mayoría retorcidos soportes para los cañones o fundaciones destrozadas. El equipo examinador sacudió las cabezas mientras el camión se acercaba, los faros cortando a través de la niebla de arena y polvo.

- No va a haber mucho para reportar.- comentó un sargento, bajando de un salto del camión. Encendió sus visores nocturnos, pero lo camión inmediatamente a visión termal. Esta tampoco sirvió de mucho, ya que el sol del desierto y la explosión calentaban el polvo. Cambió a visión electromagnética, y de repente se detuvo, descubriendo algo que, efectivamente, estaba produciendo un campo magnético. El sargento se movió a través de la niebla, llamando a su escuadrón para que se acercaran, y soltó una risa ante lo que vio.

- Que alguien llame al capitán.- gritó el sargento, sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¡El Iron Clad sigue intacto! Devon, vení para acá, fijate si los controles aún funcionan.

Uno de los soldados técnicos corrió hasta el tanque maltratado, mientras que el sargento lo rodeaba, sorprendido ante cómo aquella maravilla de la ingeniería había sobrevivido. Momentos después, Devon apareció del otro lado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- La escotilla trasera está soldada.- explicó él.- Se debe haber derretido por el fuego de la explosión.

- Fijate si hay un puerto de acceso externo.- ordenó el sargento, caminando hacia el otro costado del tanque, inspeccionando ese lado. Ya casi había terminado de buscar un puerto ahí cuando Devon lo volvió a llamar.

El soldado técnico había encontrado un puerto externo bajo un panel medio derretido, y lo había abierto. Estaba jugueteando con la entrada, enganchando un cable desde su computadora personal dentro del puerto. Tipeó una serie de comandos, y el tanque revivió, el motor rugiendo de vida.

- Buen trabajo.- dijo el sargento.- Llevá está cosa al convoy, el capitán probablemente va a querer enviarlo hasta Tollane. Escuché que la Hechicera quiere que le llevemos esta cosa hasta la Cuarta Unidad Expedicionaria para una cacería.

- ¿Cree que logren hacerlo operar?- preguntó Devon, y el sargento encogió los hombros.

- No tengo idea. ¡Probablemente lo envíen al combate con solo ese control remoto que acabás de ponerle!- el sargento rió, y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Devon.- Vamos, soldado. Terminemos de revisar este maldito lugar, veamos que podemos guardar, y larguémonos de acá.

* * *

Mientras el elevador descendía, Squall pudo observar que la mayoría de la revuelta y el pánico que había recorrido el Garden antes ya se había tranquilizado. Fujin y Raijin había hecho un buen trabajo al advertir sobre el ataque de misiles. El ascensor bajó pasando el primer nivel, y descendió más adentro en las profundidades del Garden.

Siguió bajando por varios segundos más, y el trío vio nada a través de las ventanillas durante ese tiempo, hasta que repentinamente el ascensor hizo una pausa inesperada y brusca, las luces apagándose. Momentos después, una suave luz de emergencias se encendió, y Squall observó alrededor del elevador.

- Se debe haber cortado la energía.- comentó él.

- Acá está el panel de acceso.- dijo Xu, agachándose dónde había estado de pie y abriendo un panel de mantenimiento. Squall se agachó junto a ella, dando un vistazo, y vio una escalera a lo largo de las paredes del hueco del elevador, justo debajo de este. El hueco mismo descendía más dentro de la oscuridad, y el fondo se encontraba demasiado lejos para que pudieran adivinar la distancia.

Xu tomó el mando, con Rinoa detrás, Squall tomando la retaguardia y comenzando a bajar por la escalera. Descendieron por el hueco aproximadamente unos quince metros, según las estimaciones de Squall, cuando Xu encontró otro túnel de mantenimiento y lo abrió. Ella echó un vistazo y las hizo señales de que entraran, antes de pasar a través del túnel. Rinoa comenzó a entrar, cuando Squall escuchó algo que se movía sobre ellos. Levantó la vista para ver el ascensor, el cual aparentemente había recuperado la energía, y estaba descendiendo muy rápidamente.

Rinoa se agachó por el túnel velozmente, y Squall ya se encontraba detrás de ella, cayendo dentro del túnel con menos de un segundo de sobre cuando el elevador pasó frente a ellos.

- Eso estuvo muy cerca.- comentó Rinoa.- ¿Estás bien?- Squall asintió, sin ningún tipo de sorpresa ante su experiencia casi fatal. No era la primera vez que la muerte le pasaba cerca en aquella semana.

Más adelante, Xu había encontrado un interruptor, el cual activaba la luz en el estrecho túnel. Las paredes estaban oxidadas y apestaban a petróleo crudo, un olor que solo se hacía más fuerte cuando Squall encontró una puerta trampa cerrada que les llevó un poco de esfuerzo abrir a los SeeDs. Squall cayó a un viejo túnel metálico al saltar por la puerta trampa, y el olor se hizo incluso más fuerte. Xu y Rinoa lo siguieron, ambas con sus narices fruncidas.

- Un viejo estrato de petróleo.- comentó Xu.- Escuché rumores de que había uno debajo del Garden, pero nunca supe si eran verdad o no.

- Garden está sentado en una mina de oro.- añadió Rinoa.

- Mantengan los ojos abiertos.- advirtió Squall.- Puede haber cualquier cosa acá abajo, así que mejor estar preparados.

- Tenés enlaces elementales, ¿verdad?- preguntó Xu, y Squall asintió.

- ¿Te parece que tendríamos que usar enlaces de fuego?- preguntó él, y ella asintió.

- Solo tené cuidado si encontramos depósitos de petróleo.- dijo Xu, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose. Squall hizo lo mismo, seleccionando magia dentro de él y focalizando la energía en sus manos. Sintió una sensación cálida que bajaba por sus brazos, y abrió sus ojos para ver un débil contorno rojo alrededor de su gunblade, el poder de sus Guardian Forces transfiriendo el elemente fuego dentro de cualquier arma que sostuviera en sus manos. Xu sostenía sus sai frente a ella, y estos también brillaban con el poder del elemento fuego.

Squall volvió la vista hacia Rinoa, para darle una rápida explicación sobre enlaces elementales, pero se sorprendió al ver que su ballesta brillaba con un aura similar. Ante su expresión inquisitiva, Rinoa encogió los hombros.

- Igual a enlazar la magia a mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella, y Squall asintió.

- Aprendés muy rápido.- comentó él, igualando los pensamientos que Zell había expresado días atrás.

El trío avanzó por el túnel de metal, el cual se curvaba a la derecha, abriéndose eventualmente a otro hueco vertical con otra escalera. Descendieron, esta vez con Squall guiándolos, cubriendo alrededor de treinta metros hasta otra escalera ubicada dentro del piso del hueco. La escalera, sin embargo, estaba sellada. Squall buscó alrededor de la habitación, y descubrió una puerta cercana. Entraron al cuarto contiguo, para descubrir una sala de control de presión, completa con numerosas válvulas y una manivela de cerrado. La manivela circular estaba marcada _"Acceso a Nivel Inferior."_

Encogiendo los hombros, Squall comenzó a girar la rueda, pero se encontró con que estaba trabada en el lugar por décadas de óxido acumulado, y ni siquiera sus músculos aumentados podían moverla. Xu se acercó hasta él, y juntos los dos SeeD trataron de vencerla, pero sin ningún resultado. Entonces, Rinoa se acercó para ayudarlos, y los tres tirando con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente lograron liberar la rueda del óxido acumulado y hacerla girar. Mientras rotaban el mecanismo, sintieron como se sacudía el piso debajo de ellos, hasta que la manivela dejó de moverse. Squall miró por la ventana de la habitación y vio que el piso entero del hueco, salvo por una estrecha pasarela, se había abierto, revelando más otro hueco que se extendía otros treinta o cuarenta metros más abajo hasta un área abierta.

Nuevamente, Squall tomó el liderazgo bajando la escalera, y luego de unos pocos minutos de descender, el trío se encontró en el medio de un espacio amplio, una masiva caverna de metal con un único pilar cilíndrico en el centro. La escalera bajaba hasta una pasarela de metal que llevaba al centro de la cámara, por la cual descendieron rápido. Una vez ahí, se encontraron con ningún camino posible, o al menos no al principio. Squall pronto descubrió una escalera al otro lado del pilar, que ascendía hasta lo más alto de la caverna, donde se localizaba otra pasarela de metal que rodeaba todo el techo hasta lo que parecía ser una sala de control montada sobre la mitad de la pared.

- ¿Quién diseñó este lugar?- se quejó Rinoa, y Xu rió. Squall simplemente sacudió la cabeza, y miró la antigua escalera, cubierta de óxido en varios lugares, incluyendo donde se unía al suelo. Aunque Xu y Rinoa eran livianas, no sería seguro si los tres subían. Encogiendo los hombros, Squall subió solo por la escalera, prometiendo que se encargaría de inspeccionar la sala de control.

Logró subir alrededor de tres cuartos de la escalera cuando repentinamente comenzó a quebrarse y separarse del pilar central. Squall apretó los dientes al sentir que la escalera se separaba y rompía, y se agarró con fuerza. Momentos después, la escalera cayó hacia atrás, alejándose del pilar y en dirección a la sala de control.

Squall de repente soltó la escalera, dejándose caer hacia la sala de control y a través de la ventana, sus botas primero, estrellando el vidrio. Una docena de dolores menores quemaron a lo largo de su piel, pero no les prestó atención al golpear el piso, rodando lejos, la escalera chocando detrás de él. El SeeD se inspeccionó rápidamente, y al no encontrar heridas graves, se volvió hacia las consolas de la habitación.

Los controles y pantallas eran cosas extrañas, de un tipo que él nunca había visto, pero mientras se movía alrededor, tocando algunas cosas, fue capaz de discernir vagamente qué botón controlaba cuál función. Encontró algo que adivinó era un control de apertura a un nivel inferior, y lo activó.

Instantáneamente, la cámara entera tembló, y cuando Squall miró afuera, vio que la mayoría del piso de metal entre el pilar central y las paredes exteriores había rotado, para revelar que aún existía más de la cámara por debajo. Afortunadamente, no quedaba mucho debajo de ese punto, sin mencionar que había una escalera que era fácilmente visible desde aquel lado, y una que no parecía tan endeble o demasiado cubierta de polvo, que llevaba hasta una plataforma más abajo, localizada justo por arriba de una gran pileta de petróleo crudo.

El único camino de regreso era sobre la escalera que había chocado a través de la ventana, así que Squall volvió a subirse a ella y comenzó a bajar. La escalera parecía haber quedado mucho más maltratada después del impacto, pero se sostuvo mientras Squall regresaba hasta donde Xu y Rinoa esperaban. Ambas parecían preocupadas por él, pero Squall hizo un gesto sin importancia al bajar de la escalera.

- Estoy bien.- replicó él rápidamente.- Dio un poco de miedo, pero hay cosas más importantes en que preocuparse.

Lo dejaron así, Squall guiándolos hacia la escalera que había visto. Luego de abrir el acceso de a la puerta bloqueada, comenzaron a bajar hacia el nivel inferior. Tan pronto como tocó el suelo, Squall vio una enorme puerta de metal a una corta distancia, al final de un puente de metal que flotaba a unos pocos centímetros de la pileta de petróleo. Squall no veía ninguna forma real de abrir la puerta, salvo por una palanca cercana. Acercándose, él levantó la palanca, y la puerta lejana se deslizó hacia arriba, para revelar otra escalera que llevaba incluso más abajo. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la cantidad de escaleras, Squall guió al trío en dirección al puente.

Habían cruzado casi la mitad del puente cuando Squall se detuvo, sintiendo un repentino e inquietante malestar. Rinoa y Xu dieron unos pasos más antes que detenerse también, volviéndose para mirar al SeeD.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Xu, pero Squall no contestó, sino que se dio vuelta para mirar la pileta de petróleo debajo de ellos. Su mano agarró la empuñadura del gunblade, y por el rabillo del ojo, Squall vio que algo se movía en el petróleo, el fluido oscuro cambiando como si algo se deslizara debajo.

Eso fue todo lo que Squall necesitó para justificar el desenvaine de su gunblade. Xu arrancó sus sai del cinturón donde los llevaba. Rinoa miró a uno y a otro, y comenzó a tirar atrás el cable de su ballesta, cuando el petróleo a ambos lados del puente explotó, y un par de enormes bestias blancas saltaron fuera del fluido, aterrizando sobre el puente delante de Xu y detrás de Squall.

Ambos SeeDs cargaron adelante, moviéndose incluso antes de que las criaturas aterrizaran en el puente. Los monstruos eran enormes y de color blanco, de un tipo que ninguno de ellos había visto antes, manchas amorfas de carne blanca, pareciéndose a sanguijuelas gigantes con bocas como mangueras. Los miraron con ojos negros sobre las largas bocas cuando comenzaron a girar, aunque ninguna terminó su rotación ilesa, ya que Squall y Xu las golpearon con fuerza, las sai apuñalando rápida y repetidamente, y el gunblade impartiendo uno, y luego dos hachazos. Las bestias se sacudieron y recularon ante los ataques, la piel despegándose cuando las armas de los SeeDs, fortalecidas por la energía ardiente, quemaron a través de su carne vulnerable.

Entre los dos SeeDs, Rinoa había sido tomada completamente por sorpresa. Miraba a uno y a otro mientras combatían ferozmente contra aquellos nuevos oponentes, y estaba insegura de a quién ayudar primero.

Xu cargó contra su enemigo con fuerza, cortando rápido, las hojas de sus sai cortando dentro de la carne del monstruo, peor dejando heridas menores ya que los filos pequeños y delgados no podían cortar muy profundamente. No obstante, pudo desgarrar una docena de tajos alrededor de la carne de la bestia antes de que esta comenzara a responder. La criatura blanca se meció hacia delante, azotando su boca de manguera alrededor con sorprendente fuerza, cruzando de un golpe la cabeza de Xu. Ella se tambaleó atrás, y la boca pinchó hacia delante, impactando contra su cuello, y sus dientes pequeños se incrustaron. Xu ahogó un grito al sentir como la criatura le chupaba sangre.

Squall fue hacia su enemigo con abandono brutal, cortando con rapidez. La bestia volvió a retroceder, rugiendo, y cuando Squall avanzó, una masa de mugre negra escapó de la boca de su enemigo. El petróleo, lo que era eso, impactó contra Squall con la fuerza de una bola medicinal, sacudiendo su carga, pero solo por un momento. La criatura se deslizó adelante, determinada a succionarle la sangre con su boca, pero Squall se recuperó más rápido de lo que su enemigo había esperado y en un instante acuchilló con furia a la criatura que se había atrevido a atacarlo durante su desesperada misión para salvar al Garden.

Los dientes del monstruo apenas habían comenzado a succionar sangre cuando una explosión mágica golpeó a la bestia, una descarga de hielo que llamó su atención momentáneamente, pero en ese instante, Xu contraatacó, blandiendo sus sai alrededor y apuñalando a la bestia con fuerza en ambos lados de su fea cara. Las hojas se incrustaron en los ojos del monstruo, calcinándolos y enterrándose más adentro. La bestia soltó un chillido de dolor horrible al alejarse, retorciéndose en una agonía que nunca había conocido cuando el sai ardiente consumió su piel vulnerable y el interior. La bestia retrocedió un poco, antes de caer contra el suelo y quedarse quieta.

Squall tajó a su oponente con brutalidad, su gunblade enterrándose dentro de la carne suave, el filo caliente devastando sus órganos y el cartucho explosivo destrozando incluso más, despedazando en pedazos a la criatura. El monstruo, cortado, quemado y destruido, era incapaz de defenderse debidamente ante el feroz asalto de Squall, y solo podía retroceder. El SeeD continuó avanzando, cortando más y más, hasta que el monstruo soltó un último chillido y colapsó.

- No hay tiempo que perder.- gritó Xu, dándose vuelta. Asintió en agradecimiento a Rinoa por su eficaz ataque mágico, y llamó a Squall con la mano. Él asintió y se les unió, y el grupo comenzó a bajar por la escalera al final del puente.

* * *

A menos de veinte kilómetros de la costa de Balamb, los misiles galbadienses comenzaron su descenso. El misil líder cayó atravesando las nubes, su computadora interna escaneando el terreno debajo y adelante con un visor en forma de ojo localizado debajo.

El visor vio la playa de Balamb más adelante, y confirmó su destino. Detrás de este, los demás misiles hicieron lo mismo. Los misiles continuaron bajando, rozando las olas del océano al acercarse a la playa de Balamb y al Garden detrás. Pronto, alcanzaron la costa, y a la distancia, el Garden se hizo presente frente a ellos.

Los misiles armaron sus explosivos y comenzaron a subir, listos para golpear.

* * *

La escalera era corta, afortunadamente, y al alcanzar la pasarela debajo, Squall sabía que finalmente habían alcanzado su destino. Observó la habitación, viendo lo que parecía ser una enorme, torcida y metálica… _cosa,_ en el centro de la habitación, una gigantesca máquina que consistía de turbinas y metal extrañamente curvado, formando un pilar central con forma de serpiente que se alzaba hasta el techo. La intuición de Squall le decía que lo que fuera aquella máquina, parecía extenderse por adentro del pilar central que habían visto antes.

Ante la máquina había un extraño panel de control, aunque cómo operarlo, Squall no sabía.

- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?- preguntó Rinoa, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Squall. Él miró el panel de control en frustración, incapaz de entender la función de cualquiera de los botones, interruptores, o la caligrafía rúnica en la que todo estaba escrito. La sala de control de arriba había sido capaz de darse cuenta, pero acá…. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser capaz de entenderlo antes de que los misiles golpearan? Y algo dentro de Squall le decía que los misiles estaban en camino, o ya estaban ahí, avecinándose sobre el Garden.

Squall comenzó a golpear botones al azar con creciente frustración. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a poder hacer algo cuando incluso el Director, el hombre que había construido el Garden en primer lugar, no sabía para que servía aquel lugar? Squall gruñó furioso y aporreó una palanca en el centro de la consola, y el dispositivo giró de repente.

- ¿Squall, sabés lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó Rinoa, y él se volvió, apretando las manos y los dientes.

- ¡No!- saltó él.- ¡No tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer!

Entonces como en respuesta, el panel detrás comenzó a zumbar de vida, la palanca que Squall había golpeado comenzando a hundirse dentro del panel mientras el suelo alrededor de ellos temblaba.

Y luego, comenzó.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última actualización? No tengo idea, pero fue bastante. Por suerte ya pude terminar con esto, y espero ahora tener actualizaciones más rápido.

No obstante, este capítulo me gustó mucho como quedó. Disfruté mucho escribir la conversación con el Director Kramer, y la escena en que agarra el gunblade antiguo. Me encantó también ver a Squall enfrentarse a los cadetes; pienso que los demás cadetes no se pueden comparar con Squall o Seifer, y quise mostrar las habilidades de Squall contra sus pares.

Creo que eso cubre todo. En el próximo capítulo, el despegue del Garden y la revelación de unos cuantos secretos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	31. Propietario

Capítulo 25: Propietario

Cid Kramer sabía que algo estaba sucediendo al sentir un débil temblor corriendo por toda la estructura del Garden, como si una cuerda fuese vibrada justo debajo del piso. Observó alrededor confundido, y luego sonrió al darse cuenta de que Squall había encontrado el sistema de defensa del antiguo refugio en el que se había construido el Garden.

El piso bajo sus pies comenzó a brillar de repente, y Cid dio un paso atrás en confusión mientras la luz comenzaba a hacerse más brillante, y luego a ampliarse hasta abarcar un gran círculo en la oficina. Cid observó la luz por un largo momento, hasta que repentinamente, algo se resolvió desde dentro del círculo.

Luego Cid se elevaba, subiendo hacia el techo de su oficina, de pie sobre una plataforma de metal, junto a unos muy sorprendidos Squall, Xu y Rinoa.

La plataforma detuvo su avance hacia el techo de la oficina, y permaneció así, ofreciendo al cuarteto una gran vista del paisaje verde de Balamb que se extendía adelante y a lo largo. Hacia el oeste, un pequeño grupo de formas oscuras perseguidas por estelas blancas volaba sobre las colinas a baja altitud, sin duda los misiles galbadienses.

Mientras el cuarteto observaba sorprendido, el anillo flotante sobre el Garden comenzó a girar, y luego a brillar, emitiendo una brillante luz blanca y rotando más y más rápido. El anillo de luz se convirtió en un disco, y comenzó a bajar, descendiendo sobre el Garden, y en su camino las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Squall se sintió sacudido levemente, luego el piso comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, pero a paso más insistente. Luego, cuando la luz pasó bajo su línea de visión, la vio expandirse, abarcando la totalidad de los terrenos del Garden. Al oeste, los misiles se avecinaban más peligrosamente, ahora claramente identificables.

Entonces una columna de polvo envolvió al Garden entero, haciendo imposible ver por las ventanas. Una repentina alarma sonó de la consola frente a ellos, y Squall sintió que el suelo bajo él se tambaleaba, y el cuarteto casi fue lanzado al piso cuando comenzaron a _moverse_, el polvo disminuyéndose poco a poco mientras la academia entera parecía deslizarse hacia delante.

Squall casi no podía distinguir entre el polvo las estelas blancas y los fulgores amarillos de los motores de los misiles mientras se levantaban en el aire en una maniobra evasiva desesperada, y luego comenzaron a descender en una serie de ataques ampliamente desparramados. Por un instante, Squall pensó que un par de misiles iba a golpearlos directamente, pero estos pasaron volando junto a la ventana, haciendo vibrar el vidrio con aire desplazado. Un estruendo repentino y poderoso sonó desde atrás del Garden, y luego un destello amarillo iluminó la oficina del Director. Un segundo después, el Garden se estaba alejando de la explosión, moviéndose adelante, sobre las colinas, y una onda expansiva de polvo y tierra lo perseguía. Luego de un largo momento, la academia abandonó la nube de tierra y salió al aire libre, volando en dirección sudoeste.

¡Volando!

- ¿Este es el secreto?- dijo Cid, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Garden puede volar?- murmuró Xu en voz alta, mirando a las colinas que sobrevolaban. Al ritmo al que se estaban moviendo, el Garden parecía no solo ser capaz de volar, sino también de volar a mucha velocidad.

Squall no estaba seguro, pero al parecer el anillo que antes había estado rotando sobre ellos se encontraba ahora debajo del Garden, alzándolo en el aire mientras volaba. Incluso mientras veía esto, Rinoa había notado que uno de los monitores en la consola se había iluminado. Al acercarse al panel, la imagen se levantó repentinamente de la pantalla, resolviéndose en un holograma tridimensional en lo que solo podía ser el Garden transformado.

Era gigantesco, si las tablas de estadísticas junto a la estructura eran correctas. Al parecer, los terrenos enteros del Garden habían sido compactados en una única y masiva estructura, un edificio enorme y cónico de color blanco y con forma de montaña, completo con una masiva pero delgada y delicada cola de pez que salía de la parte trasera de la estructura, un enorme trípode de refuerzo que descendía desde la parte superior del Garden hasta la punta de la cola. En su base, a lo largo del primer nivel, las varias estructuras habían sido juntadas en una serie de enormes segmentos redondeados. Debajo de esto, el Garden se estrechaba en un segmento largo, estrecho y curvo, alrededor del cual giraba el anillo. Según una estadística de la corriente de aire abajo y arriba del anillo, este segmento era la fuente de propulsión y elevación de la academia.

- Wow.- comentó Rinoa.

- Simplemente increíble.- añadió Cid al observar el Garden reformado.- Sabía que el Garden estaba basado en un refugio móvil usado por los sobrevivientes de la antigua civilización de Centra, pero no tenía idea que tecnología semejante siguiera intacta luego de todas estas décadas.

- ¿Refugios de Centra?- murmuró Squall, entendiendo. Cuando la civilización del continente sudeste había sido arrasada por el Grito Lunar ochenta años atrás, muchos habían abandonado su tierra en enormes estructuras voladoras, algunos lo suficientemente grandes como para almacenar ciudades pequeñas. Aunque el Garden no era tan grande, seguía siendo enorme.

- Uh-oh.- murmuró Xu al observar por la ventana.- ¡Director, vamos a chocar contra Balamb!

Efectivamente, aunque Balamb aún se veía a la distancia, el Garden estaba en curso a gran velocidad, y mientras que la punta estrecha del Garden flotaba sobre el suelo, estaba suspendida apenas a la altura de un hombre. Cortaría limpiamente a través de las casas y negocios y dejaría una franja de destrucción a través de la ciudad.

- ¡Squall, hacé algo!- dijo Rinoa, y él la miró confundido.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- La hiciste funcionar al principio, ¿no es así?- replicó ella, a lo que Squall sacudió la cabeza. Solo había tocado botones al azar. Bajó la vista sobre el panel, y luego la levantó hacia la ventana, para ver como Balamb se hacía más y más grande. Tenían menos de un minutos antes de que el Garden arrasara sobre la ciudad. Incluso a esa distancia, Squall podía ver como la gente observaba en la dirección del Garden, maravillados ante el espectáculo de la academia voladora.

- ¡Squall, rápido!- dijo Cid, y él se volvió hacia el Director, enfurecido ante la insistencia del hombre. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Squall aplastó la palanca del medio con una mano. Pero el dispositivo no cedió.

- ¡A la mierda con esto!- gruñó él, sus manos volando sobre la consola, golpeando botones e interruptores al azar, moviendo otra palanca y girando el dial. Volvió a levantar la vista, y vio que el Garden estaba muchísimo más cerca, casi lo suficiente para distinguir a cada persona que miraba asombrada. Squall soltó otro gruñido y siguió golpeando botones.

Luego, sin ninguna advertencia, el temblor en el puente se detuvo y el Garden comenzó a reducir la velocidad, y al mismo tiempo, a girar al sur, lejos de Balamb. Las personas en el puerto observaron impactadas como el Garden se dirigía al océano, los arbustos, ropa y cabello de la gente siendo revueltos por el aire desplazado bajo el anillo del Garden. Pasó flotando, apenas rozando la ciudad y cruzando junto al puerto, antes de bajar por la playa y hacia el océano.

- ¡Sujétense de algo!- gritó Cid, agarrándose del panel mientras el holograma del Garden cambiaba levemente, el anillo rotando más rápido y reconfigurándose. El anillo comenzó a descender dentro del mar, deslizándose debajo de la alfombra azul del océano, seguido de la estrecha columna central. Luego, el primer nivel del Garden y sus estructuras esféricas que contenían las distintas instalaciones tocaron el agua, y la fuerza total de tanto peso cayendo al océano envió masivas olas que sacudieron salvajemente los botes amarrados al puerto de Balamb. Sin embargo, la caída del Garden en el océano terminó en ese punto, la academia flotando en el mar y moviéndose rápidamente hacia el sur. Gradualmente, la velocidad se redujo, hasta que finalmente, el Garden comenzó a viajar sin rumbo fijo hacia el sur, flotando en las aguas del océano.

- Gracias a Hyne.- dijo Cid al pasar el caos.- Buen trabajo a todos. Creo que lo peor ha pasado por ahora.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Squall, mirando hacia el océano.- No tenemos propulsión, y no quiero tratar de tocar botones al azar de nuevo, especialmente en el medio del océano.

- Vamos a tener que arreglárnoslas.- replicó Cid, encogiendo los hombros.- Probablemente continuemos viajando hasta encontrar tierra o entender cómo funciona el Garden. Hasta entonces, les sugiero que tomen un muy merecido descanso.

Squall bajó la vista a sus ropas, aún cubierto en la sangre de soldados galbadienses y monstruos, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

- Demasiado para mi oficina.- comentó Cid, riendo entre dientes.- ¿Dónde me voy a cambiar de ropa ahora?

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron sin incidentes, lo cual, según los cálculos de un Squall exhausto, era algo bueno. La primera orden luego de que el Garden estuviera a salvo era asegurarse de que no había personas heridas o daños serios en la academia. Aparte de unos cuantos raspones y golpes, y un tobillo torcido, los cadetes, SeeDs restantes y el personal civil del Garden se encontraban ilesos.

Una vez eso estuvo hecho, Squall permaneció quince horas de sueño bien merecidas. Al despertarse, ayudó con las reparaciones superficiales del Garden. Rinoa y él habían trabajado para reintegrar a las facciones de estudiantes, lo cual tomó muy poco trabajo. Aparentemente, al darse cuenta de la gran amenaza exterior, los estudiantes que habían estado del lado del misterioso NORG y del Director habían reconciliado sus diferencias, aunque el motivo preciso por el que habían estado en conflicto resultaba un misterio. Cid no mencionaba el asunto, y los cadetes que habían luchado por el Amo del Garden en realidad no sabían mucho sobre NORG y sus motivos, sino que simplemente habían obedecido a los Profesores cuando estos comenzaron a gritar órdenes.

Los mismos Profesores habían desaparecido en escena misteriosamente.

Luego de que varios asuntos fueran resueltos, y que Cid comenzara a organizar a los estudiantes y SeeDs en varios deberes necesarios alrededor del Garden, no mucho quedaba por hacer. Squall finalmente tuvo tiempo para limpiar sus ropas (además de reparar aquellas desagarradas durante los numerosos enfrentamientos), manchadas con la sangre y el fluido de docenas de oponentes, y las había colgado en el armario de su habitación. De ahí, se había cambiado en un par de pantalones cargo negros y una camiseta blanca luego de una ducha rápida pero divina.

Al salir de la ducha, secándose el pelo, Squall llegó a una difícil conclusión: no tenía nada que hacer. Con el orden restaurado, y el Garden a salvo, ya no había nada que necesitara hacer con urgencia.

Squall no estaba familiarizado con el aburrimiento. Como cadete, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando y estudiando para su posición como SeeD, y se había convertido en SeeD hacía solo dos semanas. Incluso cuando no tenía ninguna tarea importante que realizar, Squall había sido capaz de entretenerse con práctica y entrenamiento, que llenaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre.

Squall miró su gunblade, seguro dentro de su estuche, y consideró sacarlo para ir a practicar. Luego de un momento, decidió que no. Había demasiadas personas ahora mismo, especialmente en su lugar favorito de práctica, el Patio.

Suspirando, Squall se tumbó en su cama, mirando el techo. Su misión estaba completa, salvo que aún tenía que proteger a Rinoa, lo cual había sido capaz de lograr apenas, incluso luego de descubrir el secreto del Garden. Aquellos misiles habían errado por muy poco.

El pensar eso envió a Squall de regreso al desierto, y a la decisión de desplegar el resto de su equipo a la base de misiles. Si los misiles habían sido lanzados, ¿significaba eso que el equipo de Selphie había fallado? ¿Qué había sucedido con ella, con Quistis, Zell, e Irvine? ¿Estaban muertos, o peor, prisioneros de Galbadia?

Pensó en cada uno de sus camaradas, y se preguntó cómo se habían sentido en esa misión. ¿Había estado él en lo cierto al enviarlos? La misión había sido claramente un trabajo suicida, pero ninguno de ellos se había quejado de eso. El cuarteto entero se había preocupado por salvar al Garden, tanto como para arriesgar sus vidas por una oportunidad que, aunque inhóspita, era la única que tenían de detener a la Hechicera.

La Hechicera… ¿por qué había disparado esos misiles? Squall sabía que había tomado represalias por el intento de asesinato, pero las palabras de Martine aún resonaban en sus oídos sobre su decisión de destruir el Garden. Sus motivos no eran claros, pero la amenaza que ella presentaba era bastante obvia. Y Seifer… ¿qué había pasado con él? Se había aliado con Edea, pero sus motivos también eran confusos. Ella le había prometido su sueño, al parecer, pero… ¿cómo pensaba hacer realidad eso?

Squall juró en aquel momento y lugar que, si se volvían a encontrar, terminaría lo que había comenzado con su antiguo rival.

Se sentó en la cama, y sacudió su cabeza. Odiaba no tener nada que hacer; le daba mucho tiempo para pensar. De acuerdo, tenía que solucionar este problema.

Squall observó alrededor de su habitación, y se detuvo al ver una copia del último número de Armas Mensual en su escritorio. Tenía una suscripción a la revista, que apuntaba más a coleccionistas y fanáticos de las artes marciales que a soldados reales, ya que las armas estaban diseñadas a diferencia de las producidas en masa para uso militar. Pero para un SeeD, era un recurso muy útil. La revista recordaba a Squall sobre un proyecto que había realizado el año anterior, al haber puesto sus manos en la primera edición de Armas Mensual.

Squall se levantó de su cama y cruzó la habitación, abriendo el armario y sacando un estuche de metal lo suficientemente grande como para contener un rifle de asalto o una espada larga. Lo ubicó sobre el escritorio y lo abrió, luego sacó su contenido.

El diseño intrincado del aspecto de revólver de un gunblade fue la primera cosa que Squall sacó, la empuñadura pesada de circuitos y compensadores para las excepcionalmente poderosas municiones de fuerza explosiva adaptadas que utilizaba el arma. Luego de esto vino un juego de herramientas para calibrar un gunblade, seguido de la bien cuidada primera edición de Armas Mensual, con una página marcada. Finalmente, Squall sacó un conjunto de cristales concentrados, cristales brillantes con energía, y un generador de cristales de energía, y los puso junto a las demás herramientas. Squall dejó el estuche en el piso, sacó las herramientas, y abrió la revista en la página marcada, que mostraba el esquema, la tecnología, y las instrucciones para sintetizar un increíblemente poderoso gunblade basado en energía cristalizada.

Los siguientes veinte minutos pasaron en cuidadosa concentración mientras Squall calibraba y ajustaba lentamente el aspecto de revólver del gunblade. Con eso hecho, él cuidadosamente integró los cristales concentrados en un cuarteto de espacios donde el aspecto de pistola de un gublade normal disparaba, posicionados alrededor de una ranura triangular donde el generador de energía cristalizada debía ser ubicado. Luego de un largo período de tiempo, quizás quince minutos, el último cristal se deslizó en su lugar, y Squall se recostó, asintiendo. Rápidamente alineó los cristales, los cuales trabajarían con el generador para concentrar la energía del cristal brillante en una hoja. Ahora, necesitaba recalibrar el arma para acomodar los cristales.

Había pasado una hora desde el momento en que Squall había comenzado a trabajar en el poderoso gunblade, y finalmente había terminado de calibrar el arma para que aceptara los nuevos cristales. Squall se recostó contra la silla, y se secó el sudor de la frente con una mano, contento de haber terminado aquel difícil proceso. Sabía que la parte más difícil vendría en el futuro, cuando tuviera que ubicar el generador y alinearlo todo apropiadamente. Luego tendría que integrar el cristal de energía, junto con varios más. Y después de eso, la hoja tendría que ser energizada y cristalizada, lo cual sería un proceso muy largo, para terminar el arma. Aún le faltaba mucho para completar el gunblade, pero una vez estuviera terminado, valdría la pena.

- Hey.

Squall se sacudió en sorpresa, y levantó la vista sobre su hombro para ver a Rinoa detrás de él, observando el gunblade a medio construir con una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella, observando el gunblade y luego el esquema de la revista. Squall miró primero su trabajo, después se volvió hacia ella.

- Un pasatiempo.- replicó él, juntando las herramientas, repentinamente descontento con la intrusión de la chica en su habitación. Pocas personas se habían molestado en ir a su cuarto antes, y en esos casos, Squall nunca se había sentido cómodo. Le gustaba que su privacidad fuera _privada,_ después de todo.

- Se ve interesante.- comentó Rinoa mientras Squall retornaba las herramientas desparramadas al estuche.

- ¿Qué querés?- preguntó él directamente, cerrando el estuche. Squall no estaba con ganas de conversar en aquel momento.

- Bueno.- replicó Rinoa.- Me preguntaba si me podrías dar un tour por el Garden.

- No soy tu guía turístico.- replicó Squall con un creciente sentimiento de molestia.- ¿Es una orden?

- No.- contestó Rinoa, sintiendo la incomodidad de Squall.- Solo un pedido. Prefiero a alguien que conozco que me muestre el lugar así no me pierdo. ¿Por favor?

- De acuerdo.- murmuró Squall, descontento pero sin otra forma de sacar a Rinoa de su habitación. Se levantó de la silla y, ubicando el gunblade en su cadera, salió del cuarto con ella.

Con las "modificaciones" que había sufrido el Garden, el pasillo entre los dormitorios y el edificio principal se había acortado drásticamente. De hecho, el mismo Garden se había vuelto mucho más compacto y claustrofóbico ahora, lo cual no era mucho problema, ya que una porción de los estudiantes y la mayoría de los SeeDs ya no estaba ahí.

Pasaron rápidamente el pasillo de los dormitorios y se encontraron en la estructura central del Garden. Squall se detuvo en el anillo central alrededor de los elevadores, miró a uno y otro lado, tratando de decidir qué camino tomar primero, y cuál ruta sería la mejor para guiar a Rinoa y sacársela de encima. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay por ahí?- preguntó Rinoa mientras Squall consideraba, señalando a la izquierda.

- El estacionamiento.- respondió Squall cortante.

- ¿Y por ahí?- continuó ella, mirando a la derecha.

- Cafetería.- dijo Squall. Rinoa se volvió para mirarlo, con una expresión de molestia exactamente igual a como Squall se sentía.

- Mirá, Squall.- dijo ella.- De verdad aprecio que me muestres el Garden, pero no podrías… no se, ¿tratar de hacer un tour normal, algo más divertido?

La mirada que Squall le dedicó le dijo que pedirle algo así a él era como pedirle a Selphie que manejara con cuidado. Simplemente no iba a suceder, no con Squall Leonhart. Ella vio aquella mirada, y puso las manos en las caderas, haciendo un leve puchero. La expresión de Squall no cambió, y finalmente ella suspiró explosivamente y se alejó, en dirección a la cafetería, sacudiendo la cabeza. Squall la vio irse, algo confundido por su reacción, pero no le dio importancia. Si Rinoa tenía un problema con la forma en la que él la guiaba, era problema de ella, no de él.

- ¿Squall Leonhart?- demandó una voz, y Squall levantó la vista sobre su hombro, para ver uno de los recientemente desaparecidos Profesores acercándose. El hombre miró a Squall, quien asintió.

- ¿Si?

- El Amo del Garden desea hablar con vos.- anunció.- Seguime.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó Squall, incierto. No estaba exactamente preparado para tener una reunión con el misterioso Amo del Garden.

- ¡Si, ahora!- replicó el Profesor, hablando con frialdad.- ¡El Amo NORG no tiene tiempo que perder! Vamos al elevador.

Squall encogió los hombros mientras el Profesor giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba por la plataforma circular. El SeeD siguió al hombre togado por el pasillo, rodeando los elevadores y entrando en uno de ellos. El Profesor movió una mano sobre el panel que seleccionaba los niveles, y Squall volvió a captar un leve vistazo de aquellos dedos extrañamente alongados.

Inmediatamente, el elevador bajó. Por varios largos segundos descendió, hasta que gradualmente bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse en un nivel que Squall desconocía completamente. Las puertas se deslizaron silenciosamente, exponiendo una habitación oscurecida hecha de algún tipo de metal azul oscuro que Squall no pudo identificar inmediatamente.

Squall salió del ascensor, el cual inmediatamente volvió a subir hacia los niveles superiores, llevándose con él al Profesor. Squall lo miró subir, y luego volvió a bajar la vista hacia la habitación alrededor suyo. Parecía una caverna. El piso era azul oscuro y brillaba inquietantemente, y las paredes de la masiva cámara eran altas y hechas de algún tipo de concreto que mostraba diseños grabados a lo largo. Al sur del hueco del elevador habían construido un gigantesco domo, parcialmente encastrado en el mismo pozo del elevador.

- ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo!- llegó el grito de un hombre desde donde estaba el domo. Squall tardó un momento en reconocer la voz porque nunca la había escuchado en un tono tan furioso.

Era la voz de Cid.

- ¡No he terminado!- gritó Cid mientras lo empujaban alrededor del lado sur del domo. Uno de los Profesores lo siguió más lentamente y Cid recuperó el balance.

- ¡Gordo y codicioso hijo de puta!- gruñó Cid, su cara roja de cólera.- ¿Por qué me molesto en hablar con vos? ¿No entendés la importancia del SeeD? ¡Fueron creados para el futuro, y ese futuro es ahora, no importa cuánto trates de negarlo!

El Profesor avanzó hacia Cid, y uno de sus brazos se disparó hacia delante, agarrando a Cid del frente de su chaleco y levantándolo con sorprendente fuerza, para luego arrojarlo contra el elevador. Cid cayó sobre su trasero, y el Profesor, su trabajo cumplido, se alejó.

- ¡Me cago en Hyne!- gritó Cid, lívido.- ¡No lo entendes, cerdo adinerado! ¡Desearía poder volver atrás diez años para decirme a mi mismo que sos nada más que bastardo codicioso y traicionero! ¡Entonces no habría construido este lugar!- Cid temblaba de furia mientras el Profesor desaparecía alrededor del domo, ignorándolo.

- ¿Señor?- preguntó Squall, y Cid se volvió hacia él, sorprendido.

- ¡Squall!- exclamó él, luego se rascó la nuca avergonzado.- ¿Supongo… que escuchaste todo eso?

- Si, señor.- respondió Squall, y Cid soltó una risa leve.

- Supongo que hasta un viejo como yo puede perder la paciencia de vez en cuando.- replicó el Director.

- ¿Está usted bien, señor?- preguntó Squall, pero el Director hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Estoy bien.- contestó Cid.- Solo necesito tiempo para tranquilizarme. Estaré en mi oficina. Pero, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Si, señor.- replicó Squall, escuchando cuidadosamente.

- Xu también está acá abajo.- dijo Cid, asintiendo hacia el domo.- Probablemente terminando una reunión con NORG ahora mismo. Quiero que mantengas un ojo abierto por ella. Este no es el lugar más seguro con NORG y su… gente, dando vueltas.

- Entiendo, señor.- replicó Squall.- Estaré listo para cualquier cosa.- Cid asintió y pasó junto a Squall. El SeeD giró y sus ojos lo siguieron mientras se iba, los hombros del Director caídos en abatimiento.

Mientras Cid subía en el elevador, otro de los Profesores se acercó a Squall. Squall se volvió para enfrentarlo, y la figura en toga le echó una ojeada, antes de asentir.

- Leonhart.- dijo él.- ¿Fuiste el líder del escuadrón que llevó a cabo el asesinato contra Edea?

- Si.- replicó Squall, asintiendo.

- Bien.- replicó el Profesor.- Ven conmigo. NORG espera tu reporte.

El Profesor se volvió y caminó hacia el domo, y Squall lo siguió a regañadientes. Las advertencias del Director resonaron de nuevo en su mente, y Squall encontró que su mano se apoyaba sobre la empuñadura de su gunblade envainado. Tomó algo de tranquilidad al sentir el peso sólido del arma mientras doblaba una esquina, sus sentidos alerta.

Xu estaba de pie al sur del domo, y ubicados alrededor del área estaban algunos Profesores, enfundados en las mismas togas rojas de los demás. Sin embargo, había una asombrosa diferencia entre estos Profesores y los otros: estos no usaban sombrero, revelando sus rostros.

Aquellos rostros no eran humanos. Eran de piel pálida, de un color beige claro, con mejillas y papadas gruesas y gordas, y cabezas peladas. Sus bocas no tenían labios, en lugar de eso parecían ser hendiduras cortadas en sus caras, y sus ojos eran orbes negros.

Los Profesores eran todos Shumi.

Squall sabía sobre los Shumi, en cierta forma. Raramente había encontrado a esta especie antes, y eso había sido una sola vez en Balamb, ya que uno de sus barcos mercantes había amarrado en el puerto. La especie no era particularmente recluida o distante, salvo que sus tierras, localizadas en los frígidos páramos y montañas de Trabia, eran de difícil acceso. Eran excelentes mineros y artesanos, y algunos de ellos actuaban como comerciantes, vendiendo hermosas obras de arte y tecnología avanzada a los hombres que vivían en climas más calidos y meridionales. Sin embargo, la raza normal Shumi era más baja, la mitad de la altura de un humano, al menos durante una porción significante de sus vidas. Luego de pasar cierta edad, los Shumi evolucionaban en otras criaturas, muchos de ellos en los fieros Moombas, pero otros en una raza "mayor", más altos que los humanos pero sin ninguna diferencia a cualquier otro Shumi.

- ¿Los verdaderos dueños del Garden?- murmuró Squall al verlos, asombrado. Xu le asintió levemente, antes de levantar la vista hacia el domo. Squall se volvió hacia el domo, y al darse vuelta, escuchó un atronador soplo de aire proveniente desde adentro.

En el lado sur, el domo estaba cortado y levantado, revelando a un masivo Shumi, de casi cuatro veces el tamaño de Squall, Xu, o cualquiera de los Profesores. Estaba vestido en una enorme y gruesa toga azul y negra, recostado dentro del domo, el cual parecía servir como una combinación de refugio y nervio central. La cara del Shumi estaba iluminada por docenas de monitores, desplegando videos de distintas partes del Garden, y también otro tipo de datos.

- Squall.- dijo Xu, señalando con el mentón al enorme Shumi, que parecía observarlo con atención letárgica, su vista bajando lentamente sobre el SeeD.- Este es NORG, dueño y propietario del Garden.

- Fushurururu.- murmuró NORG en el cual probablemente era su lenguaje. Un segundo después, una voz poderosa y artificial desde dentro del domo hizo la traducción, hablando alto y claro.

- DA – TU – REPORTE – SOBRE – LA – HECHICERA- demandó la voz.

- Responde rápido.- dijo el Profesor que lo había guiado hasta ahí.- Se conciso, pero no omitas nada.

- De acuerdo.- replicó Squall. Suspiró y se preparó. Este iba a ser un reporte triste.- Mi escuadrón confirmó la orden para asesinar a la Hechicera Edea en Galbadia Garden. Luego de que el Amo de Galbadia Garden, Martine añadiera al SeeD Irvine Kinneas a nuestra unidad, procedimos hacia Ciudad Deling para llevar a cabo la orden de asesinato de ambos Balamb y Galbadia Gardens…

- ¡Bujurururu!- gruñó NORG, aporreando una de sus manos enormes y carnosas sobre el tablero del domo.- ¿ÓRDENES – DE – BALAMB – Y – GALBADIA – GARDENS? ¡Bujurara! ¡FUERON – TRAICIONADOS!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Squall, confundido.

- Fushurara.- retumbó NORG.- EXPLICA.

- El Amo NORG estaba muy bien enterado de la alianza entre el Presidente Vinzer Deling y la Hechicera Edea.- explicó uno de los Profesores detrás de Squall y Xu.- El Amo Martine mantenía un ojo sobre la situación, y reportaba a NORG, siendo subordinado de NORG.

- La extensión de la alianza no estaba confirmada hasta que uno de los asociados del Director Kramer llegó poco tiempo atrás con información que involucraba a los dos en un complot para dominar el mundo.- añadió otro Profesor.

- Trent.- contestó Squall, y el Profesor asintió.

- Así es.- dijo el primero, con un tono de disgusto y desprecio.- Uno de los SeeDs de _ella._

- De cualquier forma.- continuó el segundo.- La Hechicera y el Garden están muy conectados, por lo cual creemos que seremos un blanco principal si, o mejor dicho cuando, ella se movilice. Esto se ha probado tanto con el ataque de misiles como con la captura de Galbadia Garden por tropas galbadienses.

- ¿Qué tan mala fue la invasión?- preguntó Squall, y el primer Profesor encogió los hombros.

- Creemos que simplemente forzaron a los estudiantes e instructores fuera del complejo y tomaron el control.- dijo- Extrañamente, todos los SeeDs en ese Garden habían desaparecido al ocurrir el ataque, y Martine no pudo explicar su ausencia.

- Con esta amenaza avecinándose sobre el Garden.- dijo el segundo, siguiendo con la conversación original.- NORG había enviado una orden a Galbadia Garden diciendo a Martine que iniciara una operación de asesinato contra Edea. Un equipo de Galbadia Garden debía ser preparado para la operación.

- ¡Fushurarari!- tronó NORG.- ¡PERO – ESA – RATA – DE – MARTINE – LOS – USÓ – A – USTEDES – PARA – ECHARME – LA – CULPA! ¡ME – TRAICIONÓ! ¡ESE – BASTARDO!

- ¿Entonces Cid no envió la orden de asesinar a Edea?- preguntó Squall. NORG volvió a tronar, esta vez riendo.

- Bajira.- dijo.- NO. NUNCA – LO – HARÍA.

- Martine te utilizó a vos y a tu escuadrón porque eran convenientes y redistribuirían la culpa a otro lado.- explicó el primer Profesor.- Pero, eso solo funcionaría si la operación fallaba.

- Y así fue.- confirmó el segundo.- Y ahora ella ha tomado represalias y comenzado a eliminar los Gardens uno tras otro.

- Algo tiene que ser hecho para calmarla.- dijo el primero.- Y para lograr eso, tenemos que entregar a aquellos que fueron directamente responsables por el intento de asesinato para mostrar nuestra sinceridad.

- Pero, los que llevaron a cabo el intento de asesinato fueron…- dijo Xu.

- SeeDs.- gruñó Squall. Sus manos cayeron sobre su gunblade otra vez, pero dio un paso adelante amenazadoramente, entrecerrando los ojos ferozmente mientras la cólera se metía en su voz y sus pensamientos.- Ustedes… ustedes nos iban a traicionar.

- Fushuraruri.- replicó NORG.- NEGOCIOS – SON – NEGOCIOS.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó Squall de repente, sorprendiendo a todos.- ¡Cobarde! ¡SeeD tiene la habilidad de enfrentarse a la Hechicera, y lo sabés! ¿Qué hay de todo lo que pasamos, día a día, entrenando constantemente? ¿De repente decidiste entregarnos a todos y esconderte en tu agujero?

- ¡Bajara!- rugió NORG, aplastando algo más dentro del domo con su puño.- ¡USTEDES –PERDIERON – CONTRA – ELLA! ¡Bushususususu! ¡CID – ENVIÓ – SeeDs – PARA – DETENER – A –EDEA! ¡LEJOS – DEL – GARDEN! ¡SI – ELLOS – FALLAN, PIERDO – MI – GARDEN! ¡MI – GARDEN! ¡QUERÍA – ENTREGAR – A – CID – TAMBIÉN – PERO – MIS – ALUMNOS – SE – ALIARON – CON – ÉL! ¡NO – PUEDEN – HACER – ESO! ¡ESTE – ES – MI – GARDEN – Y – NADIE – DESAFÍA – A – NORG!

- ¡No!- replicó Xu, sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¡Este no es tu Garden!

- ¡Bajurarari!- replicó NORG furioso.- ¿ENTONCES – DE – QUIÉN? ¿DE – CID – Y – EDEA? ¿ESE – PATÉTICO – MATRIMONIO?

- ¿Matrimonio?- murmuró Squall, sacudido por las palabras. El Director Cid y la Hechicera Edea… ¿casados?

- Fushurura.- dijo NORG, y aunque su tono seguía furioso, también era pensativo.- ¡ESPEREN! ¡AHORA – ENTIENDO – PORQUE – SOBREVIVIMOS! ¡BALAMB – SOLO – SOBREVIVIÓ – EL – ATAQUE – DE – MISILES – PORQUE – CID – ESTABA – ACÁ! ¡ESTÁN – TRABAJANDO – JUNTOS – PARA – SACARME – EL – GARDEN! ¡ESE – ES – SU – PLAN! ¡POR – ESO – CID – PUDO – DETENER – LA – REBELIÓN! ¡PLANEARON – ESTO – HACE – TIEMPO! ¡NO – LOS – DEJARÉ! ¡Y – TÚ! ¡TÍTERE – DE – CID!

El domo de NORG siseó de repente, y se cerró. La parte superior del domo bajó sobre el Amo del Garden, y lo selló dentro de la segura coraza.

- TU – MUERES – PRIMERO.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A: **Ese es un final abrupto para este capítulo. Pero no se preocupen, NORG va a recibir su paliza en el próximo capítulo. Voy a trabajar fuerte para sacar pronto otros dos capítulos (en lo posible) antes de comenzar con la rutina universitaria nuevamente, que estoy seguro va a acabar con todo mi tiempo libre.

Si se lo preguntaban, el proyecto en el que Squall trabajaba es nada más y nada menos que…. ¡lo adivinaron, Lionheart!

Creo que eso es todo en este capítulo. Prepárense para una gran paliza al gordo bastardo y traicionero de NORG en el siguiente capítulo :D


	32. White SeeD

Capítulo 26: White SeeD

Squall se dio cuenta, en el momento en que el refugio de NORG se cerraba y sus seguidores Shumi salían corriendo en todas las direcciones, que estaba en gran desventaja. Aunque estaba armado, había dejado sus Guardian Forces en el cajón de su escritorio, y por lo tanto no tenía enlaces. Una explosión de magia bien puesta o un disparo lo acabarían en ese preciso instante y lugar.

Aparentemente, NORG sabía esto, y dos paneles en el frente del domo se abrieron y brillaron, sus luces posicionadas directamente sobre Squall. Squall sabía que nunca era bueno si alguien que quería matarte estaba apuntándote con algo, y se arrojó hacia un costado inmediatamente, sus movimientos débiles y lentos sin los enlaces.

Una onda de rayos de energía voló hacia él, explotando directo desde los paneles, y Squall fue lanzado lejos en el aire hasta impactar con fuerza contra la pared opuesta del domo. El SeeD golpeó con fuerza, sintiendo que algo se movía en su costado, y el frente de su remera ardió instantáneamente por el ataque de energía. Sin embargo, un segundo después el fuego se extinguió cuando agua comenzó a caer desde el techo con la intensidad de una tormenta.

Electricidad explotó ante Xu, expandiéndose hacia fuera y formándose en la poderosa entidad de viento y relámpago Quetzacotl, el ave ciega y en forma de serpiente reuniendo electricidad dentro de su ser mientras aparecía en este mundo. Un instante después, una ráfaga de relámpagos concentrados tronó desde su pecho, estallando directamente dentro de la cubierta del domo. Las dos mitades que protegían al Amo del Garden parecieron despegarse y explotar hacia fuera, volando lejos como carta en un tablero de Triple Triad, revelando a la asombrada y enfurecida figura del enorme Shumi debajo.

- ¡Fushiraru!- tronó NORG.- ¡SE-ATREVEN!- hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Xu, y fuego y viento mágico explotaron de sus enormes dedos, levantándola en el aire y arrojándola a cruzar la habitación.- ¿CREEN-QUE-SON-LOS-ÚNICOS-EN-BENEFICIARSE-DE-LOS-EXPERIMENTOS-DE-ODINE?- mientras hablaba, otro hechizo explotó frente a Xu, paralizándola en su lugar con magia que congelaba el tiempo para ella.

- ¿También tenés enlaces?- murmuró Squall mientras se levantaba, empuñando el Revolver y arrancándolo de un tirón de la vaina. NORG rió burlonamente.

- Fisha.- dijo él.- SERÍA-UN-IDIOTA-EN-DEJAR-PASAR-ESTE-PODER, INCLUSO-SI-MI-MEMORIA-FALLA. ¡TODO-LO-QUE-SE-ESTÁ-GUARDADO-AQUÍ, PARA-NO-PERDER-NADA!

- Pero te olvidás.- replicó Squall, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Que somos SeeDs.

- Bujira.- replicó NORG con sarcasmo.- QUE-MIEDO.

Squall no contestó, sino que cerró sus ojos y tocó con su mente hacia NORG. NORG parpadeó en confusión un momento, mientras la mente de Squall buscaba y separaba las energías dentro del enorme mercader Shumi, clasificando y diseccionando los poderes hasta encontrar una fuente de energía que parecía moverse y existir por si sola. La tocó, llamándola, y la energía respondió ansiosa a su mente.

Los párpados pesados de NORG se expandieron hasta casi revelar sus ojos, cuando brillantes ondas de luz azul fluyeron de él hacia Squall, cayendo en cascada sobre su mano y entrando en su cuerpo, hasta convertirse en una esfera de energía que descansaba sobre su palma. Sintió la entidad dentro de la esfera, y se concentró, y el poder del Guardian Force fluyó dentro de su mente, la sensación extraña tocando sus pensamientos con una mentalidad tranquila y aguada.

- Leviatán.- murmuró Squall, conociendo el nombre de la entidad, sintiendo la identidad de la criatura a través del infinito y antiguo conocimiento que tales fuerzas personificaban. NORG rugió en protesta, abalanzándose sobre Squall con sus gigantescas manos.

Squall abrió sus ojos, levantándolos hacia el Shumi enorme e impotente, el cobarde que había tratado de entregarlos para salvar su propio culo. Su furia ante la traición aumentó, y Squall la dejó correr, permitiendo que su enojo personal se sumara. Esta no era la cólera concentrada que había descargado sobre Edea, o la furia desesperada que había soltado contra los atacantes de Rinoa. Esta era una rabia personal, directa contra el traidor, algo que Squall nunca antes había sentido. Pero NORG había intentado traicionarlos, traicionar a las personas del Garden que había creado y que se habían criado dentro de la academia. Ese nivel de traición hizo que el alma de Squall hirviera, y que sus emociones alcanzar su punto más alto. Energía, los sentimientos de odio puro y cólera, llovieron en su mente y desde su alma, corriendo por sus miembros hasta su espada.

El tiempo se dilató mientras NORG alcanzaba los controles de su domo, tratando de lanzar otra explosión de magia. Squall cargó adelante, y los dedos de NORG tocaron un botón. Energía destructiva desgarró hacia delante, pero no tocó a Squall mientras cargaba a velocidad sobrehumana, saltando por sobre el domo de NORG en un parpadeo. Su gunblade se zambulló, zigzagueó, y acuchilló, el filo mordiendo dentro de las ropas y la carne de NORG. Sangre explotó del pecho del masivo Shumi con cada impacto y tajo, las municiones explosivas lanzando pedazos de la criatura al aire. Squall cortó y cortó, su cólera haciéndose más y más grande mientras la sangre volaba y fluía, manchando las ropas de NORG y Squall mientras él atacaba y atacaba con furia interminable.

La energía comenzó a aflojarse, pero se concentró, el odio puro canalizándose dentro de la hoja de Squall para un último golpe. Squall se alejó un paso del horrorizado NORG y luego cargó al frente, su hoja cortando hacia arriba con un poderoso hachazo que partió el borde del domo a la mitad y subió cortando el cuerpo del Shumi. La energía explotó profunda dentro del cuerpo de NORG mientras la espada cortaba hacia arriba, a través de su panza, subiendo hasta su pecho, y saliendo por la cabeza de la criatura. Huesos, sangre, y materia gris persiguieron a la hoja al salir, y el tiempo regresó a la normalidad.

NORG estaba quieto en su lugar, su vida fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo, sangre y otros fluidos formando una pileta alrededor y dentro del domo, y luego se recostó en silencio, su cara (o lo que quedaba de ella) en una expresión de horror mientras perdía la vida.

Squall estaba jadeando, su cuerpo repentinamente vacío del esfuerzo. Él saltó fuera del domo, cayendo sobre el piso azul. Se volvió hacia Xu, quien aún estaba congelada en el tiempo tras el hechizo de NORG. El SeeD buscó en su mente, con la ayuda de Leviatán, y conjuró un hechizo antimagia que regresó a Xu a su estado normal. Ella parpadeó confundida, mirando en sorpresa la forma sanguinolenta de Squall, y luego miró el cuerpo ensangrentado de NORG. Xu se volvió hacia Squall, quien se giró, observando el interior de la habitación y a los atemorizados y acobardados Shumi, quienes lo habían visto desgarrar brutalmente en pedazos a NORG. Él les lanzó una mirada asesina a cada seguidor de NORG, sus ojos azules proyectando su interminable cólera y rabia, y además, diciéndoles a todos y cada uno de ellos que enfrentarlo era darle la mano a la mismísima Muerte.

Finalmente, luego de un largo momento de acobardar a los Shumi con una simple mirada y su espada sangrienta, Squall se giró y abandonó la cámara, seguido de Xu, en dirección al elevador, que llamó en silencio y usó para salir de la habitación donde el Amo del Garden había muerto una muerte sangrienta.

* * *

La doctora Helen Kadowaki estaba estudiando las quemaduras de Squall en la enfermería cuando la puerta se deslizó, y Rinoa prácticamente irrumpió en la sala, mirando alrededor. Sus ojos se centraron sobre Squall, y pareció relajarse al verlo en una situación no tan crítica.

- Gracias a Hyne.- murmuró ella, observándolo, notando su torso marcado expuesto debajo de la remera.- ¿Estás bien?

- Tan bien como es posible.- replicó Squall.- ¿Escuchaste sobre la pelea?- ella asintió.

- Alguien dijo que habías ido a la enfermería, y estaba muy preocupada.- explicó Rinoa.- Vine corriendo al escuchar que alguien decía….

- Está en buenas condiciones.- replicó Kadowaki con una sonrisa.- Incluso sin sus enlaces, Squall es muy fuerte. Estas quemaduras se curarán pronto. Continúa aplicando hechizos curativos cada seis horas, y tomá una poción con ellos, y vas a estar bien para mañana.

- Gracias, Doctora.- replicó Squall, levantándose de la mesa de examinación.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es esta joven que está tan preocupada por vos?- preguntó Kadowaki, mirando a Rinoa.- ¿Por fin conseguiste novia?

- A decir verdad.- contestó Squall, volviéndose hacia Rinoa, con una leve sonrisa.- Así es.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Rinoa, girándose hacia él, sorprendida y (Squall pudo ver) un poco curiosa.- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.- replicó Squall, sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Lo decís en serio?- preguntó ella, y finalmente Squall levantó la vista para mirarla.

- En serio que es una broma.- dijo Squall con una sonrisa. Rinoa parpadeó un momento, y exhaló molesta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Supongo que es una buena broma, viniendo de vos.- contestó ella. Kadowaki, quien había estado observando la conversación, comenzó a reír.

- Ustedes dos se ven lindos juntos.- dijo ella. Miró primero a Squall, luego a Rinoa.- ¿Podés darnos un minuto? Tengo que hablar con Squall en privado. Las regulaciones SeeD no permiten que información confidencial sea escuchada por civiles, incluso empleados.- Rinoa asintió y salió de la enfermería, dejando a la doctora y al SeeD a solas.

- ¿Qué sucede, doctora?- preguntó él, y ella volvió a mirar a la puerta por la que Rinoa había pasado, para luego volver a mirarlo.

- Squall, no acostumbrás a venir a verme más que por una simple atención médica, a diferencia de otros estudiantes.- comentó ella, sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

- No necesito mucho más.- replicó él tranquilamente, poniéndose la remera.

- Es verdad.- dijo Kadowaki, asintiendo.- Sos muy independiente. Pero, quiero ofrecerte algún consejo gratis.- Squall miró a la doctora atentamente, escuchando.

- A veces, la vida nos da algo inesperado.- dijo ella.- A veces es bueno, otras es malo. Y suele pasarnos que nos cuesta distinguir entre cual es cual. Pero, sin importar si estas situaciones inesperadas en las que nos encontramos son buenas o malas, estamos atrapados en ellas. Tenemos que tratar de sacar lo mejor de cada una.

- Creo que entiendo.- replicó Squall, y Kadowaki asintió.

- Si entendiste eso, entenderás esto.- añadió ella.- Vas a tener que tomar decisiones alguna vez sobre si algo es bueno o no lo es. Muchas veces puede que sea obvio, pero a veces es dudoso. Pero recordá siempre, Squall, cuando algo bueno te llega en la vida, nunca vas a darte cuenta del valor que tiene para vos a menos que lo reconozcas. Es tu decisión si un camino de la vida es bueno o malo. Tomá la decisión correcta, y vas a volverte mejor, y tal vez volverás mejor a otros. Pero, decidí mal, y puede que te arrepientas para toda tu vida. Y si hay algo que ha acobardado a muchas personas, es ese arrepentimiento.

- Entiendo.- replicó Squall.- Gracias, doctora.

- No hay problema. Por cierto.- añadió ella, moviendo algunos documentos.- Cid pasó por acá luego de encontrarse con NORG. No se estaba sintiendo bien, y se fue a su oficina un rato después. Deberías ir a verlo. Ese hombre trabaja demasiado.

Squall asintió y abandonó la enfermería sin otra palabra. Rodeó la longitud del Garden y entró en el elevador. Se dio cuenta de que había pocas personas alrededor a aquella hora, aunque los que estaban moviéndose por los pasillos hablaban en voz baja, sin duda discutiendo el incidente con NORG. El mismo Squall todavía tenía problemas para digerir aquel incidente. NORG los había traicionado, obviamente, pero… ¿a qué se había referido Cid con eso de "el futuro es ahora"? ¿Y lo que NORG había dicho? ¿Cid y Edea estaban casados?

Squall no lo sabía, y eso lo estaba poniendo muy molesto. Esperaba conseguir respuestas de Cid; se sentía como si lo estuvieran manipulando como parte de una enorme y desconocida confabulación.

El ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso, y Squall se bajó. Pasó a través de las puertas ornamentadas y entró a la oficina de Cid, y nuevamente notó la enorme columna que sostenía la plataforma bien alto, desde donde se suponía el Garden era controlado. Un rápido vistazo a la oficina mostró que Cid no estaba por ningún lado, así que Squall decidió probar suerte en la plataforma, donde probablemente se encontraba el Director. El SeeD avanzó hacia la columna, y tocó un panel en el costado, haciendo que una plataforma simple y plana descendiera, que no poseía ningún tipo de medidas de seguridad. Squall se subió y el dispositivo comenzó a ascender hasta la plataforma cercana al cielorraso. Mientras subía, emitía un leve zumbido mecánico, que sin duda fue escuchado por Cid, ya que el hombre parecía saber de la presencia de Squall mientras se paraba frente al tablero de control, con la mirada perdida en el océano azul.

- Señor.- dijo Squall cuando el elevador se detuvo. Cid miró sobre su hombro, su cara grave y solemne.

- NORG está muerto.- declaró Cid, y Squall asintió. Cid volvió la vista hacia el mar.

- Entonces, el Garden vuelve a estar en mis manos.- susurró Cid.- Temía que esto fuera a suceder, que algún día NORG y yo entráramos en conflicto.- el Director se giró hacia donde estaba Squall, y suspiró.

- Sin duda, tenés preguntas sobre todo esto, ¿verdad?- preguntó Cid.- Conocí a NORG hace trece años, cuando me encontraba viajando para conseguir fondos y construir este lugar. Él era un mercader, y una oveja negra en la tribu Shumi, ya que se había enriquecido en negocios turbios de los cuales yo desconocía hasta ahora. Él tenía los fondos, sin embargo, así que comenzamos y terminamos de construir Balamb Garden. El único problema era que con nuestro dinero no era suficiente y no podíamos cubrir los gastos de este lugar. Ahí es cuando NORG sugirió contratar SeeDs como mercenarios.

- Entró dinero, en cantidades enormes, suficiente para llevar adelante nuestras operaciones y permitir que nuestra organización se expandiera.- continuó Cid, volviendo la vista al océano una vez más.- Pero, con el dinero vino una lenta y sutil corrupción, que nunca noté hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Perdí el control. Los altos ideales que el Garden se suponía que defendería se habían perdido, enterrados por NORG y su codicia. El verdadero propósito de SeeD fue encubierto y escondido de los estudiantes y los mismos SeeDs.

- ¿Y cuál era ese propósito?- preguntó Squall. Cid permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, antes de girarse hacia Squall.

- Derrotar a la Hechicera.- dijo Cid.

Squall quedó en silencio durante largo rato, digiriendo aquel hecho. Muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido. El entrenamiento esotérico, manipulación de magia, enlaces Guardian Force, el intento de asesinato, el contraataque de Edea y los temores de NORG…. Todo aquello comenzó a unirse como piezas de rompecabezas. Garden tenía la intención de impedir que alguien como Edea subiera al poder. Garden había sido construido para detener otra horrible Guerra de la Hechicera.

- SeeD derrotará a la Hechicera.- dijo Cid, rompiendo el silencio.- Ese es su propósito, su destino. Las diferentes misiones en las que los SeeDs son enviados como mercenarios son un entrenamiento para la posibilidad de que otra Hechicera como Adel pudiera surgir. Pero ahora que ha aparecido, la verdadera misión de SeeD ha comenzado. Tenemos que detenerla.

- ¿Nosotros?- preguntó Squall.- Pero usted y Edea…. NORG dijo que estaban casados.

El silencio de Cid se prolongó más que la vez anterior. El hombre sabía que aquel tema saldría a la luz. Era un asunto que molestaba a Cid; ¿cómo formar, agrupar, entrenar, y dirigir una fuerza que estaba destinada a asesinar a la mujer que el había amado, y que quizás aún lo hacía?

- Ella era una Hechicera desde su niñez.- susurró Cid finalmente.- La conocí mientras reunía a niños para su orfanato, que había construido luego de la guerra. Nos enamoramos muy rápido, y me casé con ella, incluso sabiendo quien y que era ella.

- Éramos felices, Edea y yo.- continuó Cid, su voz volviéndose más tranquila a medida que recordaba su pasado, mirando el océano.- Dirigíamos el orfanato juntos, contentos de vivir nuestras vidas, hasta que un día ella empezó a hablar de algo llamado Garden. La idea parecía haberle aparecido de repente, y era realmente intrigante. Comencé a soñar su sueño, y busqué la manera de construir el Garden para proteger al mundo y prevenir que hubiera mas huérfanos debido a la ambición y codicia de otra Hechicera. Pero comencé a asustarme de que algún día SeeD tuviera que enfrentarse con mi Edea…

- Ella se rió y me dijo que eso nunca sucedería.- susurró Cid.- Qué irónico.

Squall se paró junto al Director en la plataforma en silencio, los dos hombres observando la gran alfombra azul que formaba el océano y que se unía al cielo en el horizonte. Ni el SeeD ni el Director hablaron, ambos considerando la delicada posición en la que se encontraban. Les estaban pidiendo, muy literalmente, que salvaran al mundo.

El leve zumbido de la plataforma sacudió a ambos hombres de sus silenciosos pensamientos, y se volvieron para ver a Xu en la plataforma del elevador, su cara crispada de preocupación.

- ¡Director, Squall!- exclamó ella inmediatamente al verlos a ambos.- ¡Una nave se acerca en dirección al Garden, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el Patio!

- ¿Galbadienses?- siseó Cid.

- O peor.- murmuró Squall, apretando la empuñadura de su gunblade.- Podría ser… Edea.

- ¿Qué tipo de nave?- demandó Cid, horrorizado ante la posibilidad.

- Una sola embarcación, larga y delgada.- replicó Xu.- Casco blanco con un inusual conjunto de paneles solares y velas.- Cid se relajó visiblemente, soltando un soplido de alivio.

- ¿De qué está hablando, señor?- preguntó squall mientras Cid avanzaba hacia el elevador. Cid se detuvo, girándose hacia su subordinado SeeD.

- Los White SeeD.

* * *

Xu había descrito el barco bien. La embarcación era larga y delgada, tal vez sesenta metros de longitud, con una proa estrecha y puntiaguda. Tenía un puente que se arqueaba sobre la cubierta principal y una serie de cabinas al fondo. En la cubierta se encontraba parte de la tripulación, vestidos con enteros blancos con botas y cinturones negros, y vinchas blancas. Squall reconoció el atuendo, y más importante, al hombre de cabello oscuro que llevaba dos tonfas en su cinturón.

- ¡Trent!- llamó Cid al hombre que Squall había conocido en su fiesta de graduación. El hombre asintió en respuesta, parado junto a la baranda del barco, el cual se debía encontrar a nueve metros aproximadamente debajo del nivel de la plataforma exterior del Patio, donde se encontraban Squall, Cid y Xu.

- ¡Director!- replicó él.- ¿Podemos subir a bordo?

- Por favor, amigo mío.- replicó Cid con una sonrisa.- ¡No los echaría en tales tiempos!- Trent asintió y se volvió hacia un par de asociados. Luego, como uno, el trío de hombres vestidos de blanco saltaron en el aire, volando con elegancia y cubriendo los nueve metros para aterrizar fácilmente sobre el Patio. Squall notó el acto con más que un poco de interés. ¿También ellos tenían enlaces?

- ¿Qué asunto los trae por acá?- preguntó Cid.- Y más importante, ¿cómo nos encontraron?

- Los estábamos buscando en Balamb, pero escuchamos noticias de los habitantes de que el Garden había despegado y volado hacia el océano.- replicó Trent.- Sabíamos sobre el secreto del Garden y fue muy fácil alcanzarlos, considerando cuán lejos habían marchado.

- ¿Noticias de Galbadia?- preguntó Cid, y Trent asintió.

- La flota galbadiense ha salido en grandes cantidades.- explicó Trent.- Fuimos a Balamb en busca de Eleone, pero con el Garden a flote es cuestión de tiempo para que la marina galbadiense la encuentre.

- ¿Están buscando a Eleone?- preguntó Cid, sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo idea, Director.- contestó Trent.- Pero el nuevo general de Galbadia lidera la persecución, y según los reportes, han descubierto el secreto de Galbadia Garden también, y lo están movilizando.

- ¿Tienen control de Galbadia Garden?- exclamó Cid.- Esto es malo.

- La marina está rodeando el mar alrededor de Balamb, Director.- explicó Trent.- Desean encontrar a Eleone, cualquiera sea la razón. No podemos dejar que la atrapen.

- Entiendo.- replicó Cid con un asentimiento. Se volvió hacia Squall y Xu.- Tenemos que encontrarla, rápido.

- ¿Eleone?- preguntó Squall. Se detuvo un instante, un parpadeo de memoria siguiendo a ese nombre. Cabello castaño, ojos marrones y cálidos, vestida de azul, llena de vida…

- Rápido, Squall.- dijo Cid.- Vos la conocés.

- ¿La conozco?- replicó Squall. Vio otro destello de memoria, una mano caliente apretada contra la suya, y aquella cara… Una cara que recordaba a la de la niña que había visto en el sueño de Laguna en Winhill.

Luego de un momento, Squall asintió, y abandonó el Patio a toda velocidad. Algo le decía que tenía que encontrar a Eleone, quienquiera que fuese, y no solo para llevarla de regreso a Cid. Algo más profundo y más fundamental demandaba que la encontrara. Si Squall hubiera sabido como se sentía esa demanda, se habría dado cuenta de que era el sentimiento de seguridad y calor, de intimidad. Era el sentimiento de la familia.

* * *

Ella estaba en la biblioteca. Él sabía que estaría ahí, aunque cómo lo sabía era un misterio. Squall sabía, de alguna forma, dentro suyo, que a Eleone le encantaban los libros y la literatura. De este modo fue que se encontró caminando por los pasillos silenciosos de la biblioteca, la quietud del estudio ininterrumpida por el débil sonido de la alfombra verde bajo sus pies. La biblioteca estaba totalmente vacía, salvo por la cadete detrás de la recepción, pero Squall sabía que Eleone estaba por ahí.

Se coló entre los pasillos hasta que se encontró en el fondo de la sala, junto a las mesas de estudio que se alineaban a lo largo de la pared circular al fondo de la biblioteca. Y ahí, sentada a una de las mesas en un rincón, leyendo ociosamente un libro, había una mujer joven.

Squall la reconoció al instante; el cabello castaño y blusa azul de la mujer que él y Quistis habían rescatado en la Zona de Entrenamiento una semana antes. Parecía tan silenciosa, tan pacífica, casi irradiando un aura de serenidad, que Squall dudó de acercarse, temeroso de romper el hechizo que la rodeaba. Finalmente, se acercó despacio, sus pisadas silenciosas contra la alfombra.

La mujer pareció sentir que alguien se le acercaba, y levantó la vista sobre su hombro. Squall miró dentro de aquellos ojos marrones, y un montón de sentimientos y emociones regresó, confundidas y mezcladas. Squall parpadeó y las empujó a un costado, concentrándose en la mujer frente a él.

- ¿Squall?- preguntó ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Squall parpadeó, sin entender cómo sabía ella su nombre, o cómo la conocía. Tenía que conocerla…. ¿cómo podría ella sino provocarle tales emociones, sentimientos que había borrado mucho tiempo atrás?

- ¿Eleone?- preguntó Squall, y ella asintió.- ¿Eleone del sueño de Laguna? ¿Lo conocés?- la joven sonrió levemente.

- Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes.- susurró ella.- Tío Laguna… de verdad lo quiero mucho.

- ¿Vos sabés qué es esto que estuve experimentando?- demandó Squall, y Eleone asintió.

- El pasado.- replicó ella, corriendo la vista, como si corriera el velo del tiempo y espacio y mirara a un lugar distante, sus ojos moviéndose alrededor como si analizara una escena delante suyo.- Es difícil de explicar Squall. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.

- Entonces es real.- murmuró squall, y ella asintió.- Laguna es real.- Eleone permaneció en silencio un rato, y finalmente se levantó.

- ¿Entonces por qué?- preguntó Squall.

- Squall.- susurró ella.- No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero si pudieras, ¿no sería mejor intentarlo?

- ¿Cambiar el pasado?- preguntó él, confundido.- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Sos vos la que estuvo….?

- Lo siento.- dijo Eleone.- Te necesito para estos. Sos el único que está tan conectado a él.

- ¡No es mi problema!- saltó Squall.- ¡No quiero se parte de eso!- retrocedió un par de pasos, y prácticamente se desplomó sobre una silla.

- No cuentes conmigo.- murmuró él.- No quiero cargar con eso.

Eleone permaneció en silencio por mucho tiempo mientras Squall la miraba. Estaba siendo honesto; no deseba cargar con aquello, por lo menos, no aún. Tenía muchas otras cosas en su mente, entre las cuales se encontraba proteger a Rinoa, el destino de sus camaradas en la base de misiles, y la guerra contra Edea. Era demasiado para él.

- Squall, lo siento mucho.- susurró ella caminando hacia él y deteniéndose a su lado. Puso una mano cálida sobre su hombro herido durante la pelea con NORG, y se agachó cerca de su oído.

- Pero, Squall… sos mi única esperanza.

* * *

-

* * *

**N/A:** Ah! Una actualización! Increíble!

Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo que publiqué, pero con el inicio de los estudios no he tenido mucho tiempo para nada, y recién pude terminar este capítulo, mientras me preparo para los primeros parciales, así que la próxima actualización también va a llevar su tiempo. Igualmente sigo firme en mi deseo de terminar este trabajo, aunque aún me falten dos, tres, o un millón de años.

Ahora, este fue un capítulo corto en relación con los demás capítulos, pero tuvo un poco de todo. Un poco de buena acción (tengo que admitirlo, me encantó hacer que Squall destrozara en pedazos al bastardo de NORG) y también un poco de revelaciones importantes del argumento. Lo mejor, sin duda, fue la broma de Squall a Rinoa, ya que se va revelando un poco de su futuro romance.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que, aun después de todo este tiempo, todavía tengan ganas de leer este fic como yo tengo ganas de continuarlo y poder terminarlo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


End file.
